Avonlea's Wicked FairytalesGilbert's Daydreaming
by ipegasus
Summary: This is a story based on Character's created by Lucy Maud Montgomery and altered somewhat by me! The major difference is that I have aged Anne a year and threequarters older than Gilbert so that Anne will be the Avonlea student's Teacher, instead.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story based on Character's created by Lucy Maud Montgomery and altered somewhat by me! The major difference is that I have aged Anne, a year and three-quarters older than Gilbert, so that Anne will be the Avonlea's students,we all know and love, teacher. They will have Miss Shirley instead of Miss Stacey during this time frame, Anne fans are familiar with.

This idea came about in a story of mine where Anne imagined herself as Gilbert's teacher and how she would have had to break her own rules of discipline to keep mischievous, Gilbert on the right path. Gilbert in turn, decided to have some fun with the idea by imagining himself in Prissy Andrews shoes, trying to win over his adorable teacher, Miss Shirley. I decided why not? It sounded wicked and funny, so here is the beginning. I will post about once a week, don't bug me, well you can but I am writing two other stories so it probably won't help me post faster.. I just hope some of you find it funny.

Now for those of you who hate anything that deviates from Lucy's original ideas, you probably won't like this story, it is quite imaginative and let's face it, there will be plenty of , "male humor" in it. We are talking adolescent youth here, guys will be guys. So you may find my story a bit "risqué", maybe even a too naughty for the common reader or reviewer, all I can say is, this story then is not for you. Try Gilbert's wish, it's much tamer but then not quite as insightful. Just so you know, I take reviews the good with the bad but it won't change the content of my story and may make you look, prudish! Of course I was once also, so I respect your not following my "wickedly fun" story. Which translate to meaning, I am not trying to offend anyone's sense of propriety, it's my story, go tell your own! ;)

Disclamier: The character or characteristics that I choose to use are borrowed from LMMontgomery, they are not my own, the storyline is based loosely on Anne of Green Gables, Anne of Avonlea and possibly Anne of the Island. There will possibly be some references to the first two Anne Movies, by Kevin Sullivan, I am not sure but those that are similar belong to Sullivan Entertainment, I am merely borrowing them and this is not for profit, just foolish entertainment.

Avonlea's Wicked Fairytales

To start off this little tale and maybe there will be others along the same vein in the future but right now, there is just the one. It would do you well to recall, "Midsummer's Night Dream", and that our friend Puck, has been up to his old tricks. He really doesn't mean to be so mischievous but it is in his nature. It is really hard to escape your Nature, so it is truly best to make the most of it. So this tale will take you to the merry village of Avonlea, where all kinds of fascinating and curious dilemma's are transpiring, to warp the lives of it's youth.

This story is starting out as our dear dreamer, Gilbert Blythe, who is getting ready to start back to school in Avonlea. He has been missing for several years, while he was caring for his very ill Father, who was suffering from severe Asthma problems, aggravated by the obviously chilly Avonlea mornings and just as cool evenings. After a few years of therapy, John Blythe has shown considerable improvement and has developed a routine of medication and exercise to help him cope with his illness and still be able to maintain his Farm in Avonlea.

Avonlea, is a mythical place, full of colorful characters just as fanciful as it's dreamy name. The type of place that dreams really can come true or hopes dashed sorrowfully against it's rocky shore. The constant here though is it's magical atmosphere, the deep wooded forests, winding brooks, colorful blossoming fruit trees , rustic ranches and sweeping seashore. It is a land lost in time but never really boring, thanks to the misadventures of lanky youth and our friend Fate's ever useful manipulation.

* * *

Avonlea's Wicked Fairytales---Gilbert's Daydreaming...

Chap. 1

Gilbert Blythe finished up with his lunch. He got up and put his plate in the sink. He had a half an hour before he needed to get back to the fields to tend to the Cattle. So he went to the Den and picked up a Math book he had for his new class.

A knock came at the front door, so Gilbert put down his book and got up to answer it.

"Why hello Diana, what brings you around, all the way over here?" Gilbert asked, happy for the distraction.

"Mother sent me over for some apples that your Mother promised us." Diana said cheerfully. She was dressed in a pleasing Fall dress of periwinkle blue, covered with dainty white flowers. Her hair was plaited and she wore a matching blue ribbon in the back of her long, thick, raven locks. She had stunning blue eyes, as big as saucers, that gave it's observers a sense of warmth and comfort. Not to mention how her sooty black lashes were apt to turn a boys head, now and then, when she batted them in their direction. Diana though was hardly considered a flirt. She was much too shy and ladylike to lower herself to the foolish games little girls play. She was stately, strong boned and absolutely cheerful by nature. She was basically liked by everyone.

"Well, come in and sit down for a moment and I'll check in the Kitchen. She probably left them in the Pantry. Wait here and I will find them for you." Gil told her as he left the Parlor.

I just can't believe how handsome Gilbert has grown, Diana thought to herself. He's so polite too! I wish he would notice me. He seems to only like girls with freckles. Gil is odd that way but maybe he will grow out of it still." Diana pondered as she waited patiently for Gilbert's return.

"Here you are, Diana. Hey, what's our new school teacher like? Moody says she seems nice enough but she's really young. He doubts she knows very much. What do you think Diana?" Gilbert sat down the bag of Apples in front of Diana and moves back to sit in a nearby chair.

"I think she is just wonderful, Gilbert. She's so positive and encouraging. She has a degree from Queens Academy and she's only sixteen! Can you even imagine? She must be smart." Diana decides, based on these facts.

"Charlie said she is very pretty. She has Red hair and Green eyes. The cutest little nose, a nice figure or so I hear." Gilbert slipped in a shy grin.

"Honestly Gilbert, the things you say. Well I need to get back to Mother. You are coming to school tomorrow, aren't you?" Diana asked him. She was not at all happy to hear of Gilbert's obvious curiosity in her now favorite teacher.

"Yes indeedy! I can't wait. Though it will be embarrassing to be so far behind. I won't even be able to start in your group because my writing is so bad. I am good at basic Math but my Father knows nothing about Algebra or Geometry. Whenever it looked like I was interested in a book, he always found some chore for me to do. He said most books are full of nonsense. They filled your head with all kinds of stupid romantic ideas. Yet, when I was talking to my Grand-Uncle David, he said, "Knowledge give you keys to open up the World around you". There are very few limits to what a Man can accomplish if he is willing to work hard and keep on task.". He is an amazing Man, Diana. A Doctor for the Province of Glen St.Marys. He said nothing compares to being able to help a man or his family find a way back to a useful and productive life. Dr. Dave, that's what folks call him, is loved by everyone. I want to be able to do something useful, Diana. My Uncle says that if I study hard and get good grades, there isn't anything I can't accomplish. I believe him too, Diana." Gilbert tells her honestly.

"But Gilbert, what about the Farm? You haven't any Brothers or Sisters. Who will take it over for your Father, if you don't?" She wondered.

"Providence will take care of that. I have a few Cousins. I must do what I am called to do." He told her sincerely with true conviction.

"So does that mean you want to be a Doctor, Gilbert?" Diana asked him.

"I am not sure about that yet. I just know I want to go to College and try to accomplish something successful. I want my life to have some great meaning in this World. To give something back for all it has given me." Gilbert decided, content with his convictions.

"We have a few more years yet before we need to decide about those things, Gilbert. I am in no hurry to grow-up, at least not today. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Mother insists I will make a proper Housewife and that it is a noble calling but I am not quite convinced that it is all that I can do. If I could just do something useful or have a few adventures before I am to be tied to a front porch, perhaps than I could be happy as a Housewife." Diana imagined.

"Miss Shirley, that's our new teachers' name, she said we should, "shoot for the stars". As we get older and taller, I imagine, they will be much easier to reach. She talks like that sometimes and I am not entirely sure what she means by that. I know the sky is very high up. Do you think we can catch a falling star, Gilbert?" Diana questioned him.

"I wouldn't know, Diana but they must go somewhere, right? Maybe we should ask, Miss Shirley. She does sound rather peculiar but I heard she has a habit of talking like the people we read about in story books." Gilbert repeated the town gossip.

" It thrills me to hear her speak, even though I am not always sure what she really means. It is how she says it, that makes you believe you can fly, even without wings. Is that not a thrilling thought, Gilbert?" Diana gushes.

"Flying does seem like fun. Well, Diana, I want to at least get through two of these chapters. I just got my books yesterday and I have a lot of catching up to do. I don't want to look as dumb as I feel right now. At least I won't be stuck with Mr. Phillips. I heard he was a complete bore! Well run along, Diana Barry, before you Mother blames me for keeping you away too long." He smiles at her and poor Diana almost trips over the bag of Apples.

"Oh Gilbert! I'm sorry. I can be such a klutz at times. Father says it's because I am growing so fast. He always has a kind work to say to me. Mother just shakes her head and tells me that a Lady shouldn't be so clumsy. I am afraid to inform her that this "Lady" will grow out of it, in a few more years!" Diana states proudly and then giggles at her own foolishness.

"Good for you Diana. Parents can be so demanding but we mustn't let things like that interfere with our futures. We have important tasks to accomplish. See you later, now head on home before I have to have the "Duke" chase you off! He just ate too, so he probably will be ready to run it off. Here you go Diana, I'll give you a running start!" Gil teased her.

Diana put her crocheted gloves back on , she then pinned on her hat and then reached to pick up the bag of Apples, her Mother sent her here for. Gilbert starts talking as if he is all grown-up and then, he always says something stupid, to ruin the spell. Well, someday, he'll realized how pretty I am and it will be too late for him!" Diana huffs and passes him with a stern look on her face.

"Don't you go sending your dog after me, Gilbert Blythe! My Father would beat you with a stick!" Diana blurted out in defense, after she was slightly out of his reach.

"Then I guess you better run along before we both get into trouble." Gil said walking back into his House.

Diana turned around to wave good bye but Gilbert had already gone back to his studying. Diana felt defeated. Gilbert will never notice her, no matter what she wore. She thought with a sigh. She had a good twenty minute walk ahead of her. She could have let Father pick up these Apples on his way back from town but no, she had to be one of the first Avonlea girls to see Gilbert. I couldn't wiat until he returns to school. All the other boys are such children. I was so bored without Gilbert to talk to.  
Diana thought sadly.

Gilbert read through the chapter on fractions and felt that was easy enough. He read ahead to decimals and felt that would prove more of a challenge. At least he had something to look forward to. He checked his pocket watch, time was up, so he put the book back on the shelf and headed out to tend to the Cows.

At Green Gables

"You seem amused Anne, what's so funny? It can't be that assignment you are working on." Marilla asked Anne, who was writing out a lesson plan for school tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Marilla. I was just thinking about what my students were telling me about a new boy I am to have in my class tomorrow. He was sent out of town, visit relatives for a couple of weeks and missed the beginning of school. I met Mrs. Blythe yesterday, when she came to pick up some school books she said her son was anxious to look over. Imagine that Marilla? Could you ever imagine a boy who cared that much about school?

He is actually two years behind in his studies, from the information I have here. His Father developed a serious Lung disorder and had to go to a warmer climate. He took his son because his wife needed to stay behind, to help manage the Farm, while her husband was away. She has a sister and brother-in-law down the lane, but he had to go with his Father. Where the two of them were staying in New Brunswick, the Class was too hard to get to in the Winter, so he could only study whatever came his way out there. It's too bad. I hear he is a pleasant boy who was a good student. Mrs. Lynde though informs me that I'll have to keep my eye out on that "one" though. He has a bit of mischievous streak in his soul and I would be wise to address that right out, least he take advantage of the class." Anne smiled thinking about this mysterious student.

"Who is this you are going on about?" Marilla asked, checking her rolls in the oven.

"Let me check here, oh, his name is Gilbert....Gilbert Blythe. Do you know him Marilla?" Anne asked her as Marilla pulled herself up from the oven door.

"Blythe, you say?" Marilla looked at Anne for acknowledgement.

"Yes, do you know him, Marilla?" Anne tried again to gain her attention.

"Somewhat. I know his Family. They have been in Avonlea for several generations. I went to school with his Parents. That was a long time ago. His father didn't Marry until his late thirties and Gilbert is their only child. I believe his Mother's name is Martha or Minnie, something like that." Marilla responded absently.

"It's Mary, Marilla. So what does he look like? The girls just giggle whenever I bring up his name and the boys say he is a good athlete." I am curious to meet him."  
Anne admitted.

"Well, I can tell you that he will be a challenge for you Anne-girl. He is almost your age. He has dark curly hair and by this time, he might meet you face to face. He is a pleasant enough looking child. He has nice enough manners, at least he did the few times I remember talking to him in Church. It has been a while since I've seen him around Avonlea." Marilla stated.

"I do enjoy a challenge, Marilla. Of course I would also like a classroom of happy students. I'll start him out slow and how he does. I remember how I felt, trying to catch up with my peers. Of course it didn't take me long to reach the top of my class." Anne smiled and so did Marilla.

"I have complete faith in you Anne-girl. Just watch your self Anne. Those Blythe Men are charmers but they can be right stubborn and opinionated if given too much of an opportunity to speak their minds. Don't let that child undermine you. Mark my words, Anne. Put him in his place early so that the class knows you are a serious teacher." Marilla instructed her ward, earnestly.

"I will do my best Marilla. Hopefully it won't come to that! I do appreciate your concern for my class and will take your words into consideration." Anne reached over and squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"I hope this will work for him, while I am busy with my other students. Next year, I will have what I hope will be at least five students aspiring to go to Queens Academy. So wish me luck. I am sure I will be as nervous as Miss Stacey was with me!" She giggled, remembering she was so nervous at her Entrance Exam, she was sure she looked seriously ill.

"You'll do just fine Anne. You always come out on top. It is just your way, Anne-girl. I know Matthew would be so proud of you. I know I truly am, even though I don't say it very much.  
Marilla apologized.

"As usual, you are too kind." Anne blushed.

"Anne, I'll need your help here. Dinner is almost ready to serve. So you run along and put your books away until this evening." Marilla advised her as she set a small roast up on top of the stove.

"Of course, Marilla, there just isn't enough time in the day." Anne claimed as she gathered up her books and papers to head up for her Gable bedroom.

Anne put away her paperwork in her satchel and her books for her classes.

She returned downstairs to help finish with Dinner, donning her apron she drains the potatoes and begins to mash them for Dinner.

A


	2. Gilbert makes his entrance

Chapter two

"My goodness, Josie! Hurry up or were going to be late!" Julia Bell said impatiently.

"Oh hush, Julia! You know who is going to be at school today. When he left, I was just a bratty little girl but now I know Gilbert Blythe will be happy to see me. My Sisters are all married or engaged and you know Gilbert is the handsomest boy in Avonlea. Of course he should be the beau of the prettiest girl, right?" Josie reasons.

"Well, I don't think Gilbert will be easy to catch. He has his nose buried in books and doesn't seem to take much to girls yet." Julia told Josie, who she knew was entirely too conceited for her own good but she tried to just ignore that.

"Oh Posh! That was a long time ago. He's fourteen and almost a Man ,you know. My Mother was Married at seventeen. I plan on being engaged at lest by then." Josie slipped on her other boot and started at the ties.

"Alright, I'm ready to go, Julia?" Josie asked as if she was waiting on Julia and not the other way around.

"Maybe you should bring your school books and homework. Miss Shirley is kind of determined with those things." Julia stated matter-of -fact.

"Thank you Julia. I am just so nervous. Let's go! If we are lucky, we will run into him on the way to school!. Now hurry up, Julia!" Josie looks back as she rushes down the lane toward the school house.

At the Blythe's Homestead-

"Good Morning, Mother. How are you this fine morning?" Gilbert asked cheerfully. He took a seat at the table, his Mother started to serve up his breakfast.

"I am doing well. Gilbert, I'll never understand you. Most boys have to be dragged out of bed to go to school but not you. You are as chipper as a little squirrel. You just seem to thrive off of learning new things." Mary tells her Son but he knows she is just thinking out loud.

"I get bored so easily, Mother. You know that. School is an adventure out into the World of people. I enjoy learning new things. It's almost as if I would die if I didn't have something new and exciting to look forward to." He tried to explain how he felt to his Mother.

"So Mother, you say my new teacher is a girl? I can't believe she's only sixteen. Do you think she's pretty, Mother?" Gil asked her, drinking down his juice and looking forward to his bacon.

"She's pretty enough. Is that why you are especially, "chipper" this morning, Gilbert? You promise not to get sent home for being mischievous? You can't learn anything, "new" if you are sent home early from school."  
She warned him.

"I will do my best. Especially if she's pretty.. Most of my class will be full of babies. I was happy to help Father get better but Mother, he just doesn't understand. I'm smart and I want to make something out of my life. Uncle Dave says I have to be able to read and write well to make it through College. I also have to be able to compete in advance Mathematics. So I have a long way to go. Honestly, I won't have time for silly girls and their foolish ways." Gilbert stated but still wondering what a girl teacher could really know about things, like the University. Of course if she is pretty and smart, it could be a distraction. Well whoever heard of a pretty teacher anyways, Gilbert figured and went back to finishing his breakfast.

"Well Mother, I'm finished and I just need to gather up my things and hit the road, as they say." Gilbert washes up some and heads to the bookshelf for the books he was studying last night.

"Come right home, Gilbert. Your Father will need your help. Don't forget." Mary remarks as Gil heads out for the road.

"Oh Mother. Let me take some Apples, it will help me make a good impression. We have gobs of them this year, please?" He smiles over at her and looks sincere.

"Of course, Gilbert. Tell her their from, "us" so that she feels welcome. Maybe she will remember that when you forget to cross your "t's" or dot your "I's".." Mary teased him.

"Very funny, Mother. Yet it doesn't hurt to get on her good side. We really grow the best apples on PEI." Gilbert picks up a burlap sack and stuffs several Apples into it for his teacher.

Gil tosses the sack over his shoulder and reaches to pick of up his books. He heads out towards the road.

Gil cleared the gate and Moody came rushing up to greet him.

"Hey Gilbert, wait up! I rushed all the way to meet you before school." Moody said, out of breathe.

"Really, I didn't know I was so popular. So where is Charlie, primping his hair, I bet." Gilbert chuckles.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He is quiet taken with our Miss Shirley. It is really lame. She is three years older than he is. She doesn't even know he's alive but she is nice to everyone. Of course she has stunning Red hair. Like yours truly but it is her eyes, they are amazing, well everything else isn't too bad either. Let's just say, compared to Miss Stacey and Mr. Phillips, she is a site for sore eyes." Moody smiled, wide eyed and suggestive.

"Well, I bet Charlie eyes, are quite strained, if what you say is true. That guy is too girl crazy. He should spend more time studying and less time mooning" Gilbert grunts.

"He's ahead of you, Gilbert. I wouldn't bring that up much, if I were you." Moody made plain the facts.

"True but not for long. I have been studying every free moment I have had. If Charlie sasses me, I'll just run him into the ground. He's still as lanky as a willow reed while I have bulked up, working the last two Summers and around my Father's place, in New Brunswick. I dare him to try and take me on." Gil said proudly.

"Now Gilbert, you're not going to school to start fights or settle old scores, are you?" Moody asked nervously. He was never much of a fighter and Gil can be hot headed at times.

"As long as I am not provoked. I will be fine. I just am not letting anyone give me a heard time for helping my Father out. "Gil said, rightly so.

"One thing is for sure, the girls missed your teasing. I believe I hear Miss Pye and Miss Bell are coming up the way." Moody laughs as Gilbert turns his head to smile at them.

"Oh, it's Josie, I was expecting Gertie. What happened to her any ways." He wondered.

"Graduated. She's engaged or well at least promised to Julia's older brother, Andrew." Moody told him looking at Gilbert, surprised.

"Figures, well I always liked Alice Bell better but she was a whole year ahead of me and I know she graduated and went off to Queens already. to her, I am just a little boy. You can't understand how maddening this it to me. I am surrounded by little girls. Well, I will make the best of it." Gil surmised. It's not nice to treat even girls unwell. No matter how annoying they can be at times.

"Shh...Gilbert, they're catching up!" Moody tells him.

"Hello girls. How are you this fine morning?" Gilbert lets out a fair welcome.

"I am quite well, Gilbert. Are you looking forward to class today?" Julia inquired.

"Oh, Julia! I am sure Gilbert will be terribly bored, being fourteen and all, right Gilbert?" Josie tried to sound grown up and not doing such a good job.

"uhm...I know I was bored with Mr. Phillips. This is a new teacher, though she is very young for a teacher and all. Hopefully I can learn something this year. I am determined to do my very best. I have some catching up to do first." Gilbert replied, not wanting to be mean.

"Well you are so smart, Gilbert. I am sure you will catch up in no time. Could help you, if you get stuck." Josie offered, shyly and Gilbert tried not to show he was cringing at the thought of it.

"Thanks, Josie. Let me see what I am up against. I appreciate the offer, though." Gilbert rolls his eyes. Gertie's baby sister is flirting with him, unbelievable! I sure hope school will be a challenge or I will just die from boredom.

They arrive at the Schoolhouse and Gilbert is forced to stand around because he needed to be assigned a seat. He decided, he didn't find it too much trouble because his new teacher was, well, a little distracting

She wore a smart plaid skirt and vest. Her light blouse had sheer sleeves, mind you and it sheer at the collar too. He was wondering if her whole blouse was sheer underneath her vest. Well she definitely had Red hair, lot's of it but it looked nice, pinned up. Now if she would just look up at me." He grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry. I had t make this note. You must be,..Mr. Blythe? I mean..Gilbert, right?" She stumbled on her words somewhat as her eyes grew large over the sight of this young boy with dark curly hair, such dark long lashes he had. He didn't have a large overbearing mouth, it was a friendly smile, actually contagious, she thought to herself, smiling back at him.

"That's alright. I didn't mind the wait. It is my first day back, Miss Shirley." Gilbert felt proud that he remembered her name. That should impress her. This woman with the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. So green, he swore they smiled as well as her lovely lips which reminded him of a red cherry . He really loved those and hers were just, perfect.

"Now Gilbert, if you would please care to take a seat over in that desk, towards the back, over there!" She pointed to a large desk, situated in the back of the row, far away from her desk. He winced and turned back to face her with the sorriest look she ever saw!

"Could I sit a little bit closer, so that it is easier to pay attention." He leaned closer to this pretty Redhead, to whisper his plea.

"The kids in the back talk too much and I can't pay attention as well. I have a lot of catching up to do, Miss Shirley." Gilbert explained to her, with concern written over his brow. He was struggling internally, to keep up his drama because he noticed how sweet she smelled, when he leaned over to whisper his request. Their eyes met and then they both had to look down because they were blushing.

"Alright, Mr. Blythe, you can have the desk over there, for now. We will see how you do, if you promise not to disturb my upper class. I will allow it." Anne regained her composure, wondering why this student made her feel so uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he met her face to face. She turned back to her desk and thought, Charlie was almost the same height, what was wrong with her. Of course, Charlie never got close enough to whisper to her either. That was...uncomfortable but well..fascinating, too.

Gilbert smiled back at her. Meeting her face to face was amazing. Just remembering she wore perfume, made him grin widely.

"Oh, here! I almost forgot...Mother sent these Apples for you. I wanted to give you something to thank you for giving me my books early. I have already worked out some of the problems in my Math book and I am half way through my Reader. I am afraid I had to make a list of words, I am not sure the meaning is." He said awkwardly.

"Well that is encouraging. Tell your Mother thank you very much." Anne said cheerfully.

"There Strawberry Apples, Miss Shirley. Everyone says they are the best and sweetest Apples in all of Avonlea." Diana blurts out, uncomfortable with the attention Gilbert was obviously showing her Miss Shirley.

"Thank you, Diana Barry! I was just about to say something like that but you just insisted on butting in on my conversation." Gil glared over at Diana, who turned red and tried to look interested in her Reader.

Anne held out her hand, directing Gilbert to his desk, so that she could try and put her class into an orderly fashion again.

Once she went over the assignments on the board, she walked over to where Gilbert was sitting and handed him a piece of paper. He looked up eagerly, imagining all kinds of things on that piece of paper. Of course he was because he refused to stop looking into those enchanting eyes of hers.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Anne noticed he was staring at her and it amused her."You are an interesting young man, if you have any questions about these assignments, ask me after school." Anne instructed him and turned around just as swiftly to start her young readers off on their assignment.

"Hey, Hey, Gilbert!, stop mooning over our teacher and turn around a minute." Charlie scolded as he gave Gilbert's chair a swift kick from behind Gil.

"Do you want a dislocated shoulder, Charlie? Kick my chair again and I swear I'll bet you so bad, you'll be crawling home." Gil said indignantly.

"Sure Gilbert. I just wanted to ask you what you thought of our Miss Shirley?" He said grinning widely.

"None of your business, Sloane, go talk to Moody, I'm busy." Gilbert told him as he tried to look up his first assignment in his book.

Charlie motioned to kick Gilbert's seat again and this time Gilbert was ready. He jumped up to avoid getting kicked anywhere important.

"Now what are you boys doing over there?" Anne stood up to correct them.

"Please, Emily, just work on your spelling words. I'll help you as soon as I am finished with those two." Anne instructed the little girl. Anne walked over to the other side of her classroom.

"Now what is your problem, Mr. Blythe?" Anne looked at him sternly.

"My problem is Charles's legs have grown entirely much faster than his intellect! I was only trying to protect myself from being kicked from behind." Gilbert glared menacingly over at Charlie who was trying not to laugh at him.

Moody and Diana started to giggle. Soon all of the upper classmates were giggling over Gilbert's obvious distress. Poor Anne found she was having a hard time, keeping a straight face, after hearing Gilbert's accusation.

"Well, that obviously won't do at all. Charlie, move to the back of the class." She ordered Charlie.

"Why not move Gilbert? He should be back there any ways. You know that Abe Gillis will be back before the end of the year!" Charlie stated angrily.

"It is my classroom, Mr. Sloane. I assign the seats but if I feel the need to consult you , I will find you sitting in the back of the classroom, until you prove yourself worthy enough to sit near the front." Anne's anger was apparent but still under control.

"Fine. I'm going but it isn't fair and you know it, Miss Shirley." Charlie complained and enjoyed calling her out by her name, as if it showed his own authority in the matter.

Anne just glared over at him and waited until he took his seat, to address the rest of the group.

"Now if the rest of you will just finish up your reading, I will have a quiz for all of you in fifteen minutes. I hope you did your reading, if not, I suggest you start now." Anne smiled and returned to her early readers.

"You boys better behave or Miss Shirley will have you writing sentences until you hate the written word!" Diana warned them, mostly for Gilbert's benefit.

"Oh, little Miss Priss, Teacher's Pet! You do go on so, Diana, dear. Do you ever have any sport?" Josie lamented.

"Sure I do but I want to learn something here. My Father is a very smart man and I am determined to make him proud!" Diana said with graceful countenance.

"More like he thinks she's a boy, since he isn't Man enough to have any son's himself!" Charlie barked from behind Jane Andrews.

"You take that back Charlie Sloane!" Jane yelled back at him.

"Well, My Father is smart and rich, so you can just shut that trap of yours, you nasty boy!" Diana's face turned as red as a tomato and Anne sighed from across the room.

It was obvious her older students were getting restless. She was going to have to delegate responsibility in the future, she thought.

"You're just a sissy boy, Diana, even with all your bows, and long Black hair, you think you are so special." Charlie sneered back at her.

"That's it Charlie. Say that to me, you pansy! Leave Diana alone. Aren't you in enough trouble already, Charlie?" Gilbert threatened him, as quietly as he felt he could and still get his message across.

Diana was beaming. She sure missed Gilbert's chivalrous ways. He never let the boys pick on the girls in a really mean way. Of course he did his share of teasing but never to insult us, it was always in jest.

"I was just teasing. Everyone takes everything so seriously." Charlie backed down before Gilbert really did lose his temper and well, he did have a point.

"Here comes Miss Shirley, you better both shut your mouths." Jane exclaimed, returning to her Reader.

"I hope with all of this commotion, I can gather you are all ready for your quiz? Clear your desk and your slates and get ready." She took a seat at the end of her desk.

My, my, thought Gilbert, nice ankles. She sure isn't like any Teacher he ever had before. I bet she has nice legs, too.. He followed them up from her ankles until he met Anne's annoyed expression.

"Mr. Blythe, are you ready?" She smiled and then adjusted her skirt, wondering what his problem was.

"Yes, Mame, Sorry!" he said and caught his peers giggling at him. What was it about this Teacher?


	3. At Avonlea School

Avonlea's Wicked Fairytales

Chapter 3-

At the Avonlea Schoolhouse

Gilbert tried his best to write out his answers. He knew the answers but was stalling because spelling them was twice as difficult. He hadn't done much writing the last two years he was away.

Anne went up the rows and marked in her book who did what. She noted that Gil's handwriting was fairly unreadable and made a mental note to talk to him about it at Supper time.

"I am afraid many of you spent too much time irritating each other, than reading. It is rather hot today and having a new student, though obviously not new to all of you, has made all of your very restless. We will have some relay practice a short while after Supper but then, I expect all of you to work diligently on your fractions. We should be on decimals by next week. Remember, practice the concept of measuring in your everyday chores. Fractions are just parts that equal a whole object. Don't eat an apple or plum, without cutting it in half and the in quarters. When you are breaking up a bale of hay, imagine it into separate portions, I will help you understand the concept of fractions better." Anne tried to help those of her students who learned better by visualizing the idea better then studying a book will.

"Alright, please start on the next chapter in your Readers. The next quiz will be cumulative. Meaning if you skipped this last chapter, you will miss some of my questions, which will include some of the previous chapter. These marks are not encouraging. We cannot have free time for games, if we fall behind. There are just some things we must accomplish, if we are to advance to the next level. It is discouraging to fall too far behind schedule." Anne tried to help her students understand her goals for them.

"Yeah, Gilbert!" Moody let out, only to get a very stern look from what were now very dark Grey eyes.

Gray eyes? So her eyes change colors. How interesting well at least she is sharp. Gilbert reasoned with himself.

"Don't mind him, Gilbert. Sometimes our Mr. MacPherson forgets to think before he speaks out loud. I hope, Moody, you will work on that characteristic, at least in my classroom. Lest you find yourself with the younger children, who are still developing self-control." Anne looked at him reproachfully.

"But Charlie.." Moody started to give an excuse.

"Mr. Sloane is already paying for his lack of discipline. It is not your affair, Mr. MacPherson." Anne was growing weary with the Boys today, she thought to herself.

"Yes, Miss Shirley, sorry Gilbert. That was just mean." Moody felt guilty but had better manners. He didn't want the girls to look at him with disgust, as they often thought of Charlie.

"Alright. I must get some things written on the board. Now excuse me and finish up with your reading. You don't want to be held back from Supper.. I am sure you are all anxious t get outdoors." Anne smiled sweetly and the class went back to it's studies.

Anne erased the board and thought she needed a break too. Everyone was antsy. Even she had to admit she was feeling confined in these four walls right now. Sometimes it must feel suffocating to the Students during the warmer weather. She was going to have to learn how to deal with Charlie. At least she had those apples to look forward to.

The hour flew by and Anne dismissed her Students to Supper. All except for Gilbert, who she took aside for counsel.

"So it seems your first day back has been kind of rough, Gilbert. I am sorry, I didn't realize how well you knew everyone." Anne confessed sadly.

"It's alright Miss Shirley, I'm used to it. Lucky for me, I'm no push over but is will take some time for me to convince them that I am older and here for a reason. I get caught up in their skirmishes, just out of habit. There are still so many things I need to learn. If you don't' mind, going. Over some of my questions, after class. I would appreciate it!" He said shyly.

"I don't mind, Gilbert. I did stop you though to ask you to remind me to give you this book I have on penmanship. You haven't been writing much, since you've been gone , I take it." Anne said apparently worried about hurting his feelings.

"I'm afraid not. I guess Mother just choose to overlook my errors. She probably got tired of my complaining. So you have a book that will help me with my cursive?" He asked her honestly.

"Yes. I will write out what I want you to practice at home. Writing is more than half of the Queens Entrance Examination. Do you want to go to High School, Gilbert?" Anne asked him, her eyes lighting up as if to encourage him to greatness.

"More than anything. Actually, I plan on going onto Redmond. I know my writing is atrocious but I can read quite well. I will catch up in no time. If you don't mind helping me some." He reminded her.

"Are you ever going to go to Redmond? You seem so smart. At least as well as I can tell. You ask questions and don't jump the gun. I was so grateful you didn't punish me for Charlie's being a dunce!" Gil said thankfully.

"I've been in your shoes before, Gilbert. I learned it is better to ask questions. I want all of my students to respect each other and learn to talk out their differences, instead of fighting them out. Even you , Gilbert, must learn how to express our feelings without threats of violence. Do you want everyone to fear you? Anne was very concerned about this issue.

"No, well if it gives me some peace of mind, what ever works the easiest. With knuckleheads like Charlie, it is the easiest way to reason with him. Talking ,

Charlie can hold his own but listening? He just must be deaf, Miss Shirley. You didn't say anything about Redmond." Gilbert brought back up to her.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you understood how I felt about fighting. It really should only be your last resort. Charlie is a bit slow in understanding but he holds his won and keeps up with the class. Now as a matter-of-fact. I am teaching to help pay for my studies at Redmond and Mrs. Cuthbert needs my help at the Farm right now. I won a full scholarship but I turned it down because Marilla took care of me when she didn't have to. You see, Gilbert, I was an orphan. No Family in Canada that I know of. Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert took me into their home and sent me to Queens. I finished my teaching course in one year instead of two. I take education seriously because it is a gift from our community to the future of all children, so that they can carry on with life after they are gone. So I am happy to teach as long as my students try to do their best." Anne explained her ambitions.

"That is some story. I'm really hungry now but someday, I'll tell you my story, alright?" He grinned that wonderful expression, that made everyone grateful that he was alive and they were lucky enough to hold his attention.

Anne went to her closet and pulled out her lunch. As she stepped out of the classroom, Diana approached her and together they sat a nearby rock to eat their lunches.

"Miss Shirley, I guess I should call you that at school, right? Is Gilbert in trouble? You spent quite a lot of time talking and all." Diana looked into Anne's eyes for some understanding.

"Not at all, Diana. It's his first day back and I had some questions that was all. You seem quite interest in Mr. Blythe's affairs." Anne said intrigued.

"Don't tease me Miss. Shirley. He doesn't know I'm alive. He sure noticed you though. Most of the bickering was over you! Well, Gilbert is only a couple of years your Junior. I think he likes older girls. He once said little girls are too silly. They fuss about every non-important thing." Diana pronounced.

"Do you think I fuss over every non-important thing, Miss Shirley?" "Diana was seriously concerned.

"Not at all Diana, dearest. Besides I don't know a Man or Boy who didn't notice a pretty girl.

Almost any girl, who puts in the effort to look her best , will get "noticed". They may not admit it but it is important to them. You also read and write well, Diana. You are getting along well with you arithmetic also. I am convinced Gilbert notices you more than you imagine." Anne reassures her.

"Well, he did stand up for me, when Charlie said those bad things about my Father. We haven't any Boys in our Family, so Father and I are close but he doesn't allow me to wear pants and makes sure I have all of the ribbons and bonnets that all of the other Girls do. He doesn't think I'm a boy" Diana said valiantly.

"Of course, Diana. Charlie is just feeling insecure. Now that Gilbert is here, he isn't the oldest boy in class and he will need some time to find his place among his peers. 'Gilbert is quite a bit behind but I doubt that will last more than a year. What do you think, Diana?" Anne asked her "mature" student.

"I think you have made a wise assessment. Gilbert is very ambitious. He was already studying the books you lent him, when I went by his house, on an errand for Mother. He is kind of restless though. He is always doing two things at once. He can't just fish or just read, he has to be doing both at the same time. He gets kind of pesty, if he is bored, I've noticed." Diana tried to sound more grown-up and was doing a fairly adequate performance.

"I see you do know him well. I guess only the future will tell but promise me, Diana, no more talk about Gilbert and I. I know I am young but he is my student. I don't want to lose the upper hand with him or any of the boys. So please don't even hint at romantic attachments." Anne sighed.

"Well you do have freckles. Gilbert always seems to show the most attention to girls with freckles. I wish I had more, I only have a scattered few. He spoke quite well of you. I know Charlie has a crush on you something fierce. I think that was why he acted up. Gilbert was mooning over you too, Miss Shirley. You just seem so stately and well, you have the cutest little nose, like a little fairy Queen!" Diana exclaimed.

"Alright, enough of this talk Miss Barry. Let's finish with our lunch. Would you like some of this apple? They seem quite large." Anne said, looking it over carefully.

"Oh yes please. They really are the best. Mother just made an Apple Pie with them and we are to have it tonight, with dollops of fresh cream. I can't wait. I'll see if I can sneak you a piece. Today, I have Strawberry Tarts, they are quite splendid, of that you will see!" Diana teased her and then reached in to present her with her treat.

They finished the day out and the students of the Avonlea School were dismissed to go to their homes.

"So what did you think of her Gilbert? Isn't she something?" Charlie tried again to get Gilbert to answer his questions. He was being forgiven for his stupidity for the time being.

"Why should I tell you, Charlie? You'll just blurt it out to everyone and try to make me look foolish. I think she is a good Teacher. At least not much gets past her, I bet. That could be a bit boring at times, though." He sighed. Miss Shirley hardly noticed him and when she talked to him, it was he was one of the first readers. He might as well have been twelve years old.

"She seems to take Diana an awful lot." Gilbert almost grumbled.

"They live next door to each other. I think they are becoming good friends. Diana said something like they are "Kindred Spirits". When they think alike and agree on most things, unlike us fools." Moody explains.

"Well some things are best enjoyed at a distance. Like Miss Josie Pye. Oh, Gilbert! Yoo hoo!" Charlie teased him. Gilbert gave him a look of extreme hatred, then turned to face Josie, who was running to catch up with them.

"Here, Gilbert! Take these, so how is everyone?" Josie asked.

"Thanks Josie. I don't have enough to carry already." Gilbert sighs reluctantly.

"You are a big, strong boy, stop complaining. So what were you talking about?" She butted into their conversation.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Josie Pye!" Moody taunted her.

"I am sure I would Moody. So there!" Josie spat back at him.

"Only the beautiful, enchanting, rapturous, Miss Shirley. What else could we be talking about?" Charlie replied, looking over at Josie smartly.

"Oh her. I don't know what's so special about an old orphan, with awful Red hair and millions of freckles! Why Mrs. Andrews said girls with eyes of green are full of envy. I heard she hates her hair, enormously!" Josie said with some satisfaction as if revealing some coveted secret.

"Really? Too bad. I like it. Sure it's as orange as a Carrot but they are good for you. Make a great snack. She is just so ...hum...charming! When she smiled at me, her whole face lit up. Like the fireworks! You can just imagine them sparkling all around her. Immediately, I felt I could do anything for her." Gilbert confessed, almost lost in a dream.

"Snap out of it Blythe! He can be such a sissy around a pretty girl. Well I hate to inform you Gilbert but she is your Teacher and though she may be a Goddess in a fancy dress, she only see's us as little boys." Moody didn't want Gil to lose his sense of propriety.

"Nonsense! You are just children. I am almost a Man now. Well I am in Puberty so my Manhood is just around the bend, you poor saps will have to suffer boyhood for at least another two years!" Gilbert laughed at them.

"Such pompous words from a guy who is behind us in School. I am sure she will fall, "head over heels, for you! I myself will just sit back and enjoy the show." Moody laughed at him.

"Sure you will Moody. You were just as tongue tied as the rest of us. You stared just as hard as we did, when Miss Shirley was sitting on her desk, when she was giving us that quiz. I bet she has great legs!" Gilbert let's slip.

"You boys are pitiful! That was hardly Ladylike. My Father thinks women make poor teachers, considering the way you dumb boys are acting, I can see why. Well I'm heading home, "Josie huffs off.

"Good riddance! Josie is a little squirt, trying to be a big Hen but only managing to be a little chick." Charlie said spitefully

"She's cute but too worried about her looks and not enough about making a difference in the World." Gilbert remarks.

"Yeah and no freckles, eh Gilbert?" Moody let out.

"Ha ha ha, Moody you are right. No freckles, indeed but our Miss Shirley has them, in abundance." Gilbert smiled proudly.

"Well here is where we part ways guys. Have a good evening." Gilbert headed for his gate to the side entrance of the Blythe Homestead..

"Hello Mother, I'm home." Gilbert said cheerfully.

"Over here, how was school?" Mary questioned him.

"Not bad. I think I'll like it." He commented.

"What do you think of your new Teacher? I hear she is quite young."

Mary told him.

Gilbert come up to her and grins fiendishly into her big brown eyes and tells her..

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Then he takes off for the staircase towards his room upstairs.

"What's that suppose to mean, Gilbert Blythe? Is she pretty?" She smiled to herself.

She couldn't imagine sensible Gilbert falling for his Teacher. He just met her. Must be admiration for her accomplishments.

"Oh she's pretty and smart. Now Mother, I will tell you no more. Stop meddling.  
Gilbert complained to his Mother.

"Well I do send you to School to learn, not flirt with all the girls. I do understand your growing up but you must complete your studies. Already you have so much catching up to do." Mary fretted some.

"This is me your talking to. I don't believe Miss Shirley will let me get away with sloughing. Here look at these." He passes his Mother the assignments his Teacher gave him for study.

"She expect you to get all of this done? When tonight?" Mary looked at his lesson plans.

"She wants me to try, Mother. She isn't grading me on of it. She is just challenging me. I think to see how quickly I can improve my skills, to catch up with the rest of the class. Don't worry Mother. Miss Shirley won't be impressed with my boyish charms, I will have to show some ambition, as well!" He smiled at her and closed his door to change into his overalls.

Gil brought the cows in from Pasture and after setting out water for them. He quickly changed and grabbed his spelling book and headed out to the Pond. He could practice writing and if he was lucky enough, maybe catch Miss Shirley out for an evening walk. Diana said she had a habit of walking out near the Pond to read.

He was half way through the Alphabet before he caught a glimpse of her. She was wearing the same outfit with her blue sweater, now. What caught his line of site was her hair. It was cascading down her back, in curling rings, quite a ways down her back. It looked like she was trying to memorize a passage because she would look at her book and then recite it out loud. She was across the Pond and didn't even notice Gilbert at all. He just leaned back and watched her. She wasn't very tall but her long legs and arms made her appear taller than she actually was. She reminded him of a heroine in a story of olde.

She looked so peaceful, as she disappeared and the re-appeared amongst the Maple trees. The colorful Fall leaves only made her appear even more enchanting. He thought he would prefer her dressed in a green dress but blue was nice enough.

She really did seem like one of those little woodland sprites as he noticed her crinkle up her nose and eyes, obviously reading something now amusing. She stopped at the brook and sat down by a small waterfall that was famous for the effect the water made over some large rocks. It gave off a kind of umbrella effect like a bubble made entirely out of water. He notice she was eating an apple. Could it be one of his? Well he just sat back and imagined that it was.

He looked down at his paper and decided he needed more practice. He should have his Mother look over it. It was so hard to stop and take even more time to write out his thought. He worked at it for another half an hour and then decided he better head for home now.

Her name was Anne. It just came to him. Besides not liking Red hair, he heard she wasn't too fond of her name. Gil thought about it, he thought it was pretty enough. He couldn't imagine her as anything else. To him it was a lyrical name, not too long or flamboyant, just subtle enough for a poem, like she was. A long elegant Iris, so fair and graceful, yet full of merriment. A little twinkle in her eyes. That was how he wanted to imagine her to be. Just perfect enough to kiss. He really was growing up. He could feel it. All of his nervous energy was fading. He already grew three more inches and chances are he will gain at least five more, before he was done.

Gil gathered his things and then started back home. He was satisfied just seeing her sitting by the Brook, reading her book and laughing at her passages, her knees drawn up and her hair hanging down her back. He liked her best this way. As he wandered down the path back home, he wondered how it would feel to kiss her pouty lips. He was convinced it would be just perfect.


	4. Diana's Great Idea!

Avonlea's Wicked Fairytales

Chapter 4

The next day

Anne rushed downstairs to catch a bite to eat before class. She was up too late, engrossed in a novel she just couldn't put down and overslept this morning. She was running late and she just knew Diana would be worried about her. Probably imagining some wolf came along and gobbled me up along the way to Willowmere. Anne smiled at the thought. Diana could be a bit overdramatic at times but Anne had her share of life's dramas, so she just smiled and stuffed a muffin in her mouth.

"Lucky for you, Anne , you made your lunch last nite!" Marilla looked at her and handed it to her fragile charge as she kissed her cheek and hurried out the front door.

"Got to run, literally, Marilla, see you after School!" Anne smiled and started out towards the gate ready to run!

Marilla followed her and closed the gate behind her. She just smiled and shook her head. That girl was a site to behold. Her Red gold hair was picking up the reflection of the morning sunshine. Soon it will darken some in the cold Winter mornings. It really was beautiful, Marilla thought but of course, she would never tell Anne. She was vain enough. Marilla turned around and headed back to her morning chores.

"I am sorry to worry you, Diana, dear! I was running late. Reading as usual. How are you otherwise?" Anne go out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, Mother was going on about my not helping enough in the Kitchen. Minnie Mae, "borrowed" my favorite blue ribbon, that matched my outfit perfectly and hardly did hers. I couldn't find my matching shoe. It was buried under my bed, I have no idea how it got there. Other than that everything is fine." Diana recited sorrowfully.

"It sounds like your morning was similar to mine." Anne chuckled over at Diana, who was not very happy about her morning.

"At least you don't have a Sister! I mean Minnie Mae isn't all that bad but she can be trying at times, I suppose. I should be grateful. It isn't very good of me to think so badly of my own Family. It is just she does such peculiar things. Her timing doesn't help matters at all!" Diana frets over her unwanted behavior but she finds that some things just have to be endured. She will ask for forgiveness at another time. She really did love her Sister.

"I do hope that my making Chocolate Cake will cheer you up some. Those Apples Gilbert gave me were quite delicious. I will have to ask his Mother for some more." Anne said thoughtfully.

"I told you so, even if Gilbert did get a bit disgruntled at my saying so. He gets upset over some very odd things, these days. Well, I have a treat for you! I smuggled out, under Mother's nose, this piece of Apple pie for you. She thought I was just putting the cream away but really I was getting this piece of pie, to set aside for you!" She flashed her lunch basket to tempt Anne, who smiled at Diana in appreciation.

"I also have this bookmark for you. Ruby taught me how to make it. I found the pink roses on some wall paper remnants, left in the closet, downstairs. What do you think Anne?" Diana passed the marker over to Anne, for her approval.

"It is simply lovely, Diana. You have such a talent with these things and I assure you, it will be well used." Anne smiled at Diana, who just beamed from the heartfelt praise.

"Well I heard something interesting from Moody yesterday. He stopped by for some Milking Cans my Father sold to his Father and he said that all of the older boys are dead gone on you! The best part was Josie was there and she was so green with envy, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up with Red hair and freckles! "Diana giggled behind her daintily gloved hand.

"Very funny Diana. You promised not to tease me about my hair and freckles. I am completely crushed now!" Anne feigned depression

"Now Anne, don't be silly! That was definitely a compliment! I told you everyone liked your hair, well almost everyone and the rest don't even count!" Diana's large blue eyes were as merry as little dancing elves, so happy and expressive. Her face was especially rosy due to the morning chill.

"I will always envy your long dark tresses, Diana Barry! You are the picture of sacred beauty. I don't believe even your baby finger could be anything but utter elegance. You were indeed blessed by the Angels, dearest friend, Diana! Your name suits you., oh so well." Anne smiles and pats her bosum friends delicate fingers in appreciation.

" If only my Prince Charming would appear. I feel so lost at times, Anne. Gilbert was the only boy I could almost tolorate and he sees nothing in me." Diana sighs sadly.

"Now Diana, you have plenty of time, so keep dreaming. Do you really look forward to all of the heartache of romance? It really is a burden best left for your older years." Anne explained to her pupil.

"Maybe I feel lost because Ruby goes on and on about beaus. At least she isn't as annoying as Josie is. Josie obsesses over just one Boy and he barely knows she is alive. Of course that doesn't bother Josie, she is quite determined to get her way." She said regretfully.

"Who is that, Diana? I didn't know Josie was so particular." Anne mentioned.

"How can you not know? Why the way she follows Gilbert, like a puppy dog. Gilbert is too nice to shoo her away but I don't think he realizes how crazy Josie is about him. It is scandalous, I tell you!" Diana states with distaste.

"What does the infamous Mrs. Pye have to say of her daughters peculiar behavior?" Anne inquired.

"Oh Mrs. Pye would just as soon see Josie out of the way. She Married young and Josie is her youngest. She had another Sister just as bothersome but Gertie is to be Married next Summer to William Bell. Gertie is at Queen's right now, in her second year." Diana explained to Anne.

"That explains Josie ties to Julia. I often wondered what attracted those two. Josie has some smarts to her but she allows herself to be distracted by every little thing! I struggle to keep her on task." Anne sighs.

"Oh I would just put Gilbert Blythe in front of her and she will head forward I promise you!" Diana was giggling again over her crazy ideas.

"My classroom is a regular nest of busy bees. That makes me the director of this hornets nest of flaring hormones! I am challenged to keep all of you busy, least you be consumed by your own little Dramas!" Anne said judiciously but with a small little smirk of enjoyment over the prospect.

"I don't envy you, Anne! I know you have a gift and I admire you for your understanding of our life's little challenges." She commended Anne for her compassion.

"And I admire you, for your grace and forgiveness of our shortcomings, Diana. You will be a great Lady someday, I just know it!" Anne squeezes Diana's hand, who then returns the gesture, as they approach the School House.

Anne observes her Students loitering about. Swapping pictures, sharing tales or showing off their new acquisitions. She puts on a smile as she enter the School room entrance. The Janitor leaves the room open, after he cleans it up and starts the furnace in the morning before class. They didn't need a fire this morning though because the weather is still warm. They had a later Indian Summer, so most of the children were only sporting sweaters or longs sleeved shirts, instead of coats and rubber boots.

Anne wrote her assignments on the chalkboard. She emptied her satchel and organized her books. She passed out graded papers and as she finally sat down for a moment, Gilbert came rushing in to speak to her.

"Hello! Good morning, Miss Shirley! I wanted to turn in those assignments you gave me. I have some practice sheets from my handwriting samples but I think I need more practice. At least Mother thinks so." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously with this sad confession.

"You have quite a lot here, Gilbert. I'm impressed. I expect it will take some time for you to improve your handwriting, it is merely for practice." Anne relayed to her student as she looks through the papers Gilbert turned in, more closely.

"Well, I was thinking about it and I am determined to find my place with the upper class by this coming Spring. I have more time to work on my studies, once Winter set in. I was also wondering it you had some story books to lend out? I haven't much to read and I know if I read more, it will improve my writing skills." He explained.

"I do. Remind me after class. I will give you a longer spelling list. Let me do some searching. I am sure I have a list of most misspelled words and most common, at home.. I will copy it for you. You mentioned a list of words that you needed definitions for? Do you have the list for me?" Anne asked him kindly.

"Yeah, sure, uhm.well, it's rather crumpled. I guess you probably can't read it though. I'll copy it at recess, alright? Then you will write out the definitions"" Gil looked at her hopeful.

"As long as I can make out the words, I will be glad to! I want you to keep up your reading. It will improve your writing." Anne smiled cheerfully at him and he just blushed at her brilliant smile. He could have sworn her eyes flickered with joyfulness! He hoped she was proud of his hard work.

"Go on now, Gilbert. I have to gather together the class. School is about to begin." Anne rose from her seat and had to stop because Gilbert stood firmly in front her and was absently blocking her pathway out of the Classroom.

Anne herself was surprised by her own reaction. Their eyes met and she couldn't resist staring into them. She stood there just a moment but it seemed like forever.

"Miss Shirley! Miss Shirley! Donny is teasing me and he just won't stop it!" Alice stamped her little feet indignantly. Gilbert and Anne just looked at the little towheaded Alice Chambers and smiled together. There eyes met again and then Anne caught Alice's tiny hand into hers and Gilbert kindly stood aside, grinning as he watched his favorite Teacher in the whole World, lead the girl to where Donny was wisecracking with his fellow students.

Gilbert just watched her calmly. Yes. He was definitely growing up. His first thought as he saw Anne guiding Alice out of the classroom, was what a wonderful Mother Anne would make. Could he really fall in love this easily?

Anne gathered her chicks into their seats and went over their lesson plans. Gilbert kept his word and re-wrote his word list so that Anne could at least make out the letters. The other boys just scoffed at him as the shuffled out of the classroom for recess. Josie and Julia were busy knitting booties for Josie's oldest Sister, who was expecting her second child, very soon. Diana, Jane and Ruby were working diligently on trying to memorize their spelling words for tomorrows test. Charlie, Moody and Samuel were debating who ran the mile the fastest, in Avonlea.

"I have a bet for everyone!" Charlie said, seeing Gilbert come up to join them.

" What is it, Charlie?" Samuel asked him.

"Who wants to bet that Miss Shirley will sit on her desk, when she gives the Spelling Test tomorrow?" He said scheming, maliciously.

"Now Charlie, come on, that sounds stupid." Gil stated.

"Says you, Gilbert. I'm in. I say she doesn't, did you notice her adjust her skirt, when Gilbert stared over at her." Moody chuckled.

"She did not! Besides who wasn't ..uhm....looking at her at that moment?" Gilbert said in defense of his behavior.

They looked around, well actually Samuel missed it because he has a terrible crush on Julia. He of course would rather die, than admit it though.

"My point, exactly. Well I say she does, just because she want to feel like a part of the class.  
Gil reasons, logically.

"I think it is so she can make sure Josie doesn't cheat!" Charlie tells them.

"Who saw Josie cheat?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"Who hasn't? I mean come on Gil, she can't be that clumsy, even if she is a girl!? Moody pointed out.

"I just think Miss Shirley likes to show off those pretty legs of hers." Charlie said daydreaming about her.

"Yep, my making it to the top of the class is looking better by the minute!" Gilbert predicts, thinking Charlie will be too distracted to keep his mind on his studies.

"So is that why you missed most of recess? Kissing up to the Teacher?" Samuel suggested wickedly.

"If only I could!" Gilbert grinned fiendishly. "I know you would be so jealous. I have a lot of work to catch up on, if I am planning on going to Redmond. I am determined to be at the top of the class by Springtime!" Gilbert proclaims proudly.

"Yeah, when pigs can fly! I'll try not to lose too much sleep over it all!" Charlie barked back at his challenge.

"There's the Bell. Wait until tomorrow, Charlie and we will see. Only my spelling is poor and that is about to change." Gil told him.

The class worked through the day. Anne read to her younger students and she asked her older students to join her outside, in front of the classroom entrance. She then had them take turns reading the new book they were studying.

"Now try to imagine you are the Character. I want to see you try to put yourself into their shoes. As if you were being whisked back in History. When life wasn't so good for some poor souls. I want you to start Moody and let's follow along with him. Taking turns reading the story out loud. If you all really like it, I may write out a script for you to act out as a play." Anne told them cautiously, taking in their initial responses as a gauge as to whether this may be a good idea or not.

"Yes, Charlie, what is it?" Anne questioned him.

"Is there any action or violence? Mean this isn't like a Fairytale, is it?" He complained, bored with reading right now.

"There are a large ranged of circumstances in this story. There's a Civil uprising, that should satisfy your imagination. A determined Police Officer, a fugitive, prisoners, jails, it can be grim in places."' Anne contemplated the book's situations.

"Ew....I want to read something romantic and tragic!" Diana pleaded.

"Well, Diana, this is our first attempt at this kind of reading but there is a love story in it, two at least. There is sacrifice and room for pity. Everyone should find something to like about it. Once we finish the story, I want everyone to write an Essay on their favorite part of this tale. Then we if you would like, I can take your favorite parts and put it into a play so that you can act it out, just for fun." Anne explained her motives for helping them read out loud.

The class looked around at each other and it was Gilbert, who finally spoke up.

"I think it would be just great! It will make the story more readable!" He exclaimed, the rest of the class seemed to fall into unison with this idea.

Hum....Anne thought to herself. Gilbert's first week and already he is taking charge. This will be interesting to follow.

Though if Gilbert's enthusiasm wasn't enough, his reading definitely was. He was quite proud of his ability to sway a crowd. Anne caught herself closing her eyes as he recited the words of Jean Valjean. She had to shake herself out of his trance.

"We need to stop here. I suggest you take your books home and practice reading out loud to your Parents or friends. Soon you will realize how much better you are at it with practice." Anne encouraged them to read more.

At the end of class, Anne handed Gilbert his list of words with the definitions printed out in Anne's dainty penmanship.

Most of the gang was starting on their way home when Diana came around with some interesting news.

"Hey why aren't younwalking with Miss Shirley, Diana?" Gilbert asked when Diana caught up with the group of children walking towards their homes.

"She is going to Carmody today. I bet you can't guess why?" Diana teased them.

"I am sure we cannot, Diana!" Josie stated rudely.

"Well I know something you don't!" Diana kept up the mystery, enjoying the attention of all of her peers.

"So spill the beans, Miss Barry or do you want me to make you squeal?" Charlie threatened her.

All of the rest of the group laughed at Charlie's humorous response.

"No, that isn't very nice. I know because Mother was talking to Mrs. Lynde, who said that Anne is going to recite a poem at the luxurious White Sands Hotel!:"Diana confessed her eyes were tracing back and forth taking in the reaction of her captive audience.

"She is just teasing us. Stop; that Diana or I will tell Mrs. Lynde on you and she will tell your Mother!" Julia Bell cited angrily.

"Am not! Why would I lie? I know I am begging my Mother to go. If she won't then I will get my Aunt Josephine to take me. She is very wealthy and sophisticated." Diana proclaimed putting on Aires now.

"Oh Diana, please take me with you? Maybe we can get my Brother Billy to drive us to it! If you can get us an invitation." Jane pleaded with Diana, as her friend tried to decide if she should go with her and her Brother.

"Well, I can go if I want to. My Brother-in-Law is a Bookkeeper there and he will give me tickets. All I have to do is ask him to." Josie said smugly.

"Do you think so, Josie? I mean I don't know if I want to go or not but I was told that learning to speak well in public will help me get ahead in College. Well, everyone knows I plan on attending Redmond some day!" Gilbert tried to cover up his true intensions for attending the Recital.

"Well I will get you a ticket for you, if you promise to take me with you Gilbert." Josie set her trap for him. "My sister, Gertie is away at Queens as you well know and won't be back until Christmas!"

"We will see Josie, if you can get those tickets first, Josie." Gil wanted to think of that situation right now.

"Maybe Anne will let me drive her to the Recital." Charlie was daydreaming again!

"Oh that's a good one, Charlie. Can I watch you try to ask her?" Gilbert was amused at the scenario in his head.

"Dearest Fair Maiden, Miss Shirley, would you do me the proud honor of accompanying me to the White Sands Recital? Of course I must return Fair Maiden by Midnight, least my Buggy turn back into a Pumpkin!" Gilbert teased Charlie shamelessly. Everyone laughed at Gilbert's references to the Fairytale, "Cinderella" and his comical performance. They could just imagine Gilbert in tights and pantaloons.

Charlie on the other hand was anything but pleased with Gilbert's display. He was as mad as a raging Bull but before he could stomp off mad or take a swing, Gilbert put his arm around Charlie's shoulder and told him..

"Not to worry old chum. I think you should give it a couple of years, remember, you are only thirteen." Gilbert smiled at him and Charlie who gave him a fake smile in reply.

"I swear, Winter will never get here. I can't wait for Hockey Season to begin." Charlie decided it best to go onto a less volatile subject.

"Yeah, me too! Now that Gilbert is back, we are sure to take out those White Sands. Snobs and those bullies in Lowbridge!" Moody states righteously.

"It will be an exciting time this Winter. We should had some kind of Party, with games and prizes! Maybe Miss Shirley will let us put on a play. We can have a Winter Carnival! How does that sound, Everyone?" Diana asked with a gleam shinning in her big bright blue eyes.

"I don't know, I will probably be stuck babysitting most of this Winter but if there is to be a Play? I will try my best to help." Josie said reluctantly.

"Well I will help you, Diana. I think it is a splendid idea! Maybe some of the Boys from Carmody will come to see us perform." Julia gushed, who was so impressed with the Boys from the bigger City.

"Hardly, but then you never know who will show up on occasions such as this?" Josie remarks absently, knowing Julia's obsession with City Boys.

" Not to worry, Julia. Jane, Ruby and I will make sure everything runs as smooth as silk! Won't Miss Shirley be so impressed, with us? " Diana thought as she could just see Anne's face beam with happiness at such a Grand Affair!

"It's settled then and you Boys must help us with making Background Sets and Parking the Buggies. It will be our Christmas present to Avonlea! Won't our Parents be so pleased with our acheivement!" Diana said proudly.

"Well I will tell Miss Shirley tonight and we all agreed, so we will all get credit with the idea." She decided and ran off for Orchard Slope.

"What has gotten into Diana Barry, lately? She is as wild as a Fox, these days, it just is so odd of her." Josie declared.

"I think I know!" Gilbert grinned.

"OH ho! What do you think? Mr. Show-off?" Samuel challenged Gilbert.

"Ah...jealousy from one so young?" Gilbert was looking down into Samuel's stubborn face. "I'm impressed, Mr. Reilly. I would say Miss Pye has come with the perfect description of our friend Diana's new role model. If she was an Animal, she could very well be a cunning as a Fox and just as frisky!" Gilbert couldn't resist the notion of Anne being playful. At least he liked to imagine she would be this way.''

"Ho, ho! I know who he is talking about, you know too, Moody!" Samuel is a smart aleck but he is dense when it comes to Women!" Charlie exclaims.

"Oh this is truly ridiculous. Who has brown hair besides Mary Jo?" Josie wanted to know!

"He didn't mean a Brown fox, Josie, ,he means a "Red" one! Don't you know anything ?" Samuel insulted her.

"Your such a jerk, Samuel. Better watch that tongue of yours or I'll blab to everyone who you like! Maybe put it on the "Take Notice" board, just to teach you some manners when speaking to a Lady!" Josie said with venom.

"You wouldn't dare because I know who you like, Josie Pye!" Samuel threw back at him.

"I don't care, so there!" She sticks her tongue out at Samuel.

"Alright, stop it now, this is getting way out of hand. It was just a joke. A private joke, right Charlie?" Gilbert grinned and Charlie agreed with a knowing smile.

"What is it Gilbert? You are blushing now like a girl? What are you thinking about, Gilbert Blythe?" Josie insisted.

"Oh, Josie, I can't tell you. It is just so bad. Charlie will go into hysterics and none of us could hope to revive him! I can barely contain myself, it's so bad!" Gil tries to catch his breathe

"Here Gil, whisper it to me, I promise not tell. It's about An..I mean Miss Shirley right?" Charlie said quietly so no one else can hear him.

"Yes, Charlie, Oh goodness. I think I might have to ask for forgiveness over this train of thought.!" Gilbert was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of these people around. He couldn't even believe the thoughts going through his own head.

Charlie falls to his knees attempting to beg Gilbert to tell him what he was thinking right now.

"You look pathetic, Charlie, get up off the ground, you stupid fool!" Samuel told him, disgusted by his friends behavior.

"Obviously you don't know Gilbert's imagination. He sure can come up some pretty wicked thoughts! Come on Gilbert, I'm begging you. What are you thinking?" Charlie just refused to give up and Gilbert just gave him a look of pity.

"OH, tell him, Gilbert! Least we all die of shame over his actions!" Julia let out, as she glared over at Charlie's disappointed visage.

"Well if you insist Julia, come here Charlie, you really are a pill." Gilbert told him.

Gilbert took Charlie aside so that no one else could gather what he was telling him. "Promise not to tell a single soul, right Charlie?" Gilbert looked at him with threatening stare.

" I promise, now what is so secretive? I must know right now!" Charlie demanded.

"Since Anne was to be a "Fox", my mind started to wander off to what she looked like with her long thick hair, laying down against her back. It reminded me that all foxes have to have a swooshy tail." Gilbert grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh Gilbert! Wow! You are terrible! I would never have thought but of course I'm not in Puberty yet! I don't think I'll ever get that thought out of my mind, anytime soon! How will I ever be able to look at her and not think about that!" Charlie was besides himself!

"What did he tell you Charlie? How bad can it be? Nothing is that funny." Moody complained, his hands on his hips as he stood in front of them looking quite upset.

"I don't know if , funny, is quite the right word." Charlie looked over at Gilbert for agreement and Gil just kept smiling.

" This is absurd! What did he say Charlie? Gilbert come on, now we want to know." Josie pushed him for an answer.

"It's a guy topic, Josie. Believe me, even if you did get it, you 'd wish you didn't get it." Gilbert explained.

"You'd have to be a Man to appreciate it's true value." Gil contemplated his thoughts and feelings over it.

"It has to be something indecent. Just leave them alone, Josie. My Brother has said some horribly wicked things and he looked just like Gilbert and Charlie do right now. Let's get going Josie. Obviously, this conversation isn't for us!" Julia urged Josie onwards before Josie lives to regret her pleading and begging for information not meant for her ears at all!

"Fine, who cares about these stupid Boys right now, anyways!" Josie follows Julia's lead, to their Homes toward the East of the road.

"So what was it Gilbert? Now that the Girls have fled, just tell us." Moody said to them.

"Sorry Moody, I really shouldn't have told Charlie but I felt sorry for him and well Julia wouldn't leave me alone! I felt sorry for Charlie, since he acts like he is so deprived of female affection. He needed a good laugh." Gilbert stated still grinning over his own thoughts.

"Honestly, Blythe, this isn't fair!" Moody whined.

"Well look at it this way, I'm not sure if we wont go to , well that place, just for thinking like this. So it may be your only hope of Salvation." Gilbert teased him but a part of him did doubt it's propriety.

"Face it Moody, it's a Private joke and you have too much of a conscious, if she knew we even thought this way, she just might expel us. Right Gilbert?" Charlie asked him.

"I 'm not going to share my opinions on this subject. I think, Charlie, though she could very well expel us for it, at the least, we would get the whipping of our lives for it, that I am sure of!" Gilbert chuckled nervously.

"Ouch! I can just imagine but the thought has it's merits still, in the right situation." Gilbert let slip out, he probably shouldn't, ah..peer pressure!

"Now you really are dreaming, Blythe! You better get back to your senses, if you get me in trouble again, I'm blabbing the whole thing!" Charlie just realized he finally had the upper hand on Gilbert finally!

"Go ahead and try it! I would first, deny everything you said and you will get the whipping of your life, just for saying it out loud, as well as be expelled! Then I will have her all to myself!" Gilbert started to think that might not be such a bad thing.

"Well, that just figures. Moody, it's about Miss Shirley and what we have here are two idiots discussing barnyard humor about a Woman who would rather beat them than kiss either one of them!" Samuel stated.

"Stop while you are behind, Sam,..er...don't say it Charlie! I have to watch everything I say around you, Charles, now don't I?" Gilbert looked at him drolly.

"But...he said kissing and then you said...." Charlie busted out laughing and Gilbert found it hard to not laugh at all of this himself. It really wasn't suppose to be that serious.

"Indeed he did. Of course I am innocent! You are corrupting my childish mind with your devious imagination, Samuel! I suggest you keep your fantasies all to yourself. You don't see me blurting out my wicked thoughts to just anyone. Charlie doesn't count, he is more corrupt than I am." Gilbert turned the accusation around just to bother Samuel, who he knew had no interest in Anne anyways.

"Charlie, I hate you dearly but at least we are united in our many pursuits of greatness. I appreciate you insults, snide remarks, back stabbing ways because they make me a better Man." He pats Charlie on the back for support.

"Well Gilbert, as long as we are on the same Team, I will support you efforts, when I am not standing on top of you to reach that Hockey Goal!" Charlie proclaims.

"The words of a true Sportsman! You're my kind of competition!" Gilbert says honestly even though he knew Charlie didn't understand a word he said and most of it was the truth. There wasn't one thing Gilbert wanted right now that Charlie wouldn't fight him for. In a way, Gilbert felt sorry for Charlie. He knew Charlie wasn't smart enough to see his faults. Gil tried but he was a Sloane, they were beyond reason. Charlie wasn't disciplined enough to achieve greatness. He would achieve but probably not reach half of his goals because he wouldn't put in the true effort required to achieve the highest honors.

Yes, Charlie may admire Gilbert's little, "Fox" but he knew he was no competition, none at all. It was fun though, knowing Anne could attract that kind of attention. Charlie had a point though.. How was Gilbert ever going to be able to watch her move across the classroom without looking for her to tease him with....oh this was going to be much harder to handle that he originally had thought!

Gilbert reached the gate by is Home and the rest of the group continued on past toward their own places. Gilbert decided he better try to steer his thoughts on how he could convince Miss Shirley to go to the Recital with him or at least come home with him? This thought was maddening to him! She isn't he least interested in me this way! She really isn't going to let a Student, no matter how old he is, take her to something as important as this Recital must be to her!

He passed through the front gate and absently came into his House, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hello, Gilbert! You seem distracted. What's wrong with you, Dear?" Mary looked at her Son, very concerned.

"Guy problems, Mother, I don't think you can be of any help." Gilbert mumbled as he headed upstairs, to his own room.

He splashed water on his face, from the bowl on his dresser, then wiped it off with his towel. Then he plopped down on to his bed, face first. He rested there for a moment and the turned himself around and put his hands behind his head.

Maybe growing up wasn't so great. Especially when you find yourself falling in love with a beautiful and desirable Woman.

It's the "desire" part that seems to be getting to him. A man really can't marry until he is at least eighteen, twenty if he has any sense at all, so why do I want her so much? I mean Charlie's a year and half younger than I am but he knew exactly what I meant. Maybe he has it worse than me. I'll be fifteen this coming November and than Only a year behind ...Anne.

How much I want to call her Anne. Anne of my dreams, my desires...oh you Anne Shirley, with your starry eyes and pouting lips, how you are robbing me of my boyhood! If I wasn't falling in love with you, I am sure I would despise you for making me think about you so much! He thinks definitely.

"Gilbert?" His Father comes up and knocks on his door. He waits a moment and then opens the door to his Son's room.

Gilbert turns back onto his stomach, hoping this is all a bad nightmare! Maybe he will get the hint that he didn't want to have any company right now! He really doesn't want to talk to his Father. He has so many thoughts he needs to resolve right now! Why can't a guy ever have any time alone in this House! He thought, wishing he could just disappear at this very moment.


	5. The Beginning of the Dream

"Gilbert?" What's bugging you? I was waiting for you and your chores need to be finished? John reminded him.

"I know that Father, it's just I have things on my mind that I just have to sort out. I'll be out there in a few minutes." Gilbert stated.

"Is it something I can help with?" He asked, fearing his Son's reply.

"Can you make a girl fall in love with me?" Gilbert blurted out, hoping to scare his Father away.

"With a shotgun, maybe, but it probably wouldn't last, Gilbert." John said dryly but you couldn't miss the twinkle of wicked humor in his eyes.

"Great line, Father. I am not sure how long this "romance" has to last me but it is making me very uncomfortable. I think I am already dreading growing up." Gil confessed in quite a bad mood.

"Well you can feel miserable out in the fields as well as in here. At least, if you are busy, Miss so and so can't completely ruin your life. Who is it anyways, do I know this wicked girl, who has put this spell on you?" John inquired as he kicked Gils legs off the bed with a thud.

"Hey! Fine, I'm moving. I don't know if you know her . It really doesn't matter, I'm not telling you, of all people. I'm just going to have to solve this myself!" Gilbert decided.

"Well, you can try but give me some clues to why this girl is so much more beguiling then any other Avonlea girl?" John reasoned.

"For one thing she is older than I am." Gil professed.

"I see, the lure of older women how much older, Gil?" John wondered, growing concerned.

"A year and more than a half, three quarters, she would say, I bet.!" Gil answered.

"She'd say that would she?" It was dawning on John who this Miss, might be.

"Didn't Charlie say something the other evening about how you were obsessed with Freckles?" John wondered out loud.

"I really hate Charlie, can't he get rabies and just die!" Gilbert said annoyed.

"I doubt it would kill him. Sloanes have great constitutions. I think they rival our own." John decided.

"Figures. I'm doomed. I mean how you can get a girl to go out with you when she doesn't think of you as a grown-up, though you know you are!" Gil contemplated out loud to himself.

"Are we talking about you, Gilbert?" John started to object but then stopped. He was fourteen once too.

"Do you want a suggestion or not?" John asked him, point blank.

"Why not? I have come up with nothing reasonable." Gil told her.

"What about Fred?" John suggested.

"What about him? Like I am going to introduce her to him! He's two years older than I am. She'd sooner go out with him than me!" Gil said sorrowfully.

"This is Gilbert Blythe I am speaking with right? Do you really think she will pass over you for Fred? Seriously? Even John was disappointed in Gilbert's lack of self-esteem.

"Listen, Father, I just want to offer her a ride to the Concert. I know that sounds childish and immature but if I could be supportive in any way, then maybe she won't think of me so much as a child. I certainly don't feel much like a child anymore. She definitely doesn't act like a child. She is a Lady in every sense of the word." Gilbert let slip out.

"I believe you, Gilbert and I do understand what you mean. Your almost fifteen and though I wish you were older before having to suffer the change, it just can't be helped. It's going to be frustrating for sometime. Especially, if you are already quite fond of this girl. She's smart and pretty, isn't she? She must be if she is anything like you describe her to be.

The fact is, Gilbert, you are not even old enough for a serious relationship. So she isn't going to see you that way. No matter how much you worship the ground she walks on. The best you can hope for is her friendship. A good friendship can turn into love but at your age, it will take time. Most of all, it will require patience. This will try you more than even your greatest ambitions. You are going to do a lot of hoping and praying, I promise you that. If you get impatient or pushy, she's going to catch on quick and you may lose her. Is she ambitious too?" John looked over at his Son as they reached the open fields out behind the Blythe's Homestead.

"Of course she is, that is one of the reasons I....like her so much." Gil explained.

"Great! So she isn't looking for a Husband, she probably doesn't need one." John sighed.

"Everyone needs to be loved and supported. I know I do, so she must need it too? Right?" Gilbert asked him fearfully.

"Maybe. Not as much as you obviously do." John quipped disappointedly.

"She needs me. She may not realize it yet but she will! When she come to know me, than she will see that I truly care for her and will devote my entire life to her happiness!" Gilbert proclaims.

"Unbelievable!" You just better be careful, Gilbert. You are so stubborn. You set your mind to something and then you go after it but you may not always win. Gilbert, tragedy comes to every man. You must be prepared to face it and weather it's storm because it can make you better, stronger, if you can survive it, that is." John's mind drifted some but he didn't want to lose his focus.

"The reason you feel so much older is because you decided to grow up fast. Even if I wasn't ill, you would have found another way. We call people like you "old souls" because you mature so fast. The advantage though is you get to live life more on your own terms. You are so confident but is also means that you experience pain and loss at a much deeper level.

"Well, my suggestion is to see if Fred wants to go, then he can offer to take her. It would not be considered improper for you to go with him, you have been friends most of your life. Now, as long as you behave yourself and not get jealous, she will at least be able to see you as a Gentleman, who is kind and thoughtful. That will make an impression on her, at least." John suggested.

"Well, Josie said if I take her, she will get tickets for us to this event. I'm not sure I want to really get Fred involved in all of this yet. He will just tease me anyway, Father. Yet, if I take Josie, she will expect me to escort her around. I rather rustle up Cattle than that!" He complained.

"Good! Because that is exactly what you should be doing right now, Gilbert. I need to go unlatch the gate to the Western field." His Father explained as he left Gilbert to start the Herd, on it's trek westward.

Meanwhile, at Green Gables.

"What is it Anne? Is someone coming up the Lane?" Marilla asked, as she drank her cup of Tea, after glancing up from the daily Gazette.

"It's Diana. She's signaling me. I better go and see what she wants, Marilla. I'll be back in awhile." Anne explained as she dons her sweater and turns the door handle, heading out towards Diana's Family Farm.

It was a cool crisp evening and Anne could hear the little frogs croaking their evening serenades. How she loved living in Avonlea. It was so enchanting to wander down a winding road, on a crisp Autumn evening, with the wind whipping it's fingers, playfully scattering leaves to and fro. She stopped for a moment as she picked a few of said leaves, out of her hair, still piled up on her head, trying to avoid pulling any of it loose from it's pins. Anne decided to imagine she was floating down the Lake, drifting off endlessly beyond the Horizon. Gliding peacefully, she would drift until she would become part of the beautiful Landscape.

Anne comes back to reality and takes the short cut through the Haunted Woods. She giggled when she remembered Diana telling her that she could never go through them at night because, "People would go in and then never come out! It's because there are all types of Ghosts from Avonlea's past." She would deftly explain to Anne, with a combined look of fear and an intense sincerity from her large pools of blue, that her eyes would remind Anne of so much.

"Oh, Anne! You are so brave! I don't know how you can walk through those "Woods" at night! I wouldn't even dare as much! Well, I have waited all afternoon for you to return, so that I can tell you our ideas. Of course I had to finish the laundry before I could take a break but we have come up with the best plan. I just couldn't wait until School supper to share this with you!" Diana said, almost out of breath from all of her anticipation.

"Really? Already I am intrigued. Whatever can it be, Diana ,Dear?" Anne looked at her hopefully.

"I was talking with the other kids in our class and we thought it would be a great idea to hold a Winter Carnival! I mean the Boys have Hockey. We have Ice Skating but that gets really boring. Wouldn't it be just grand to organize a Winter Play and Games? The Girls will make baked goods and the Boys will help Build Sets and Park Buggies! We haven't much to give our Parents and we thought it would be nice to Entertain them? Perhaps raise some money, if it will help, though we don't need to do that!" Diana suggested

"That is quite a feat you are talking about, Diana. We would have to pick a play, practice, make sets and costumes, are you really up to all of that, Diana?" Anne looked down at Diana, who had taken a seat on a nearby log.

"Oh yes! Anne, it will be grand! At least we will have something to do when it starts snowing and we can't go outdoors. What do you think?" Diana looked at her with anticipation in her bright blue dreamy eyes with their sooty black lashes blinking with excitement.

"I think we should get together at Supper and see what everyone comes up with. If you can agree on a project then it can be a good project and get your Parents involved with your studies as well. I must though have a meeting with your Parents, Diana, to make sure they can help us with supplies. We must have their agreement as well. It is only fair, Diana." Anne reasoned as she saw Diana's spirit droop some.

"This can be very exciting Diana. Your Parents might like it? Do you really think they will support this idea, Diana?" Anne wondered, considering the time involved in such a project.

"Well, if we focus on our Parents strong points, like my Mother likes to cook and sew, so she would like helping that way. Mrs. Pye cooks and can get us props. They have so much stuff! The Sloanes can help supervise the boys. The Blythe's like cooking and they can help with the Horses and buggies. I believe the Bells and Gillis' are Artistic, so they can help with the Sets and Posters. I know it's a lot of work but we can do it, Miss Shirley, if you lead us! Maybe you can even recite a poem, wouldn't that be nice?" Diana explained, already a great manipulator!

"We'll see, Diana. It should be about you children and showcase your achievements, not mine. I am nervous enough about my White Sands Performance. It is for Orphans so of course I have to participate but it makes me so uneasy. I don't know very many of these people." Anne said with apprehension.

"I have an idea Miss Shirley. Jane said she wanted to go and so do I! Jane said her Brother, Billy might take us, you could come with us? So at lest you won' t have to drive there. What do you think?" Diana invited her.

"Is this a certain arrangement, Diana? Shouldn't it be Jane or Billy, asking me this?" Anne peered over at Diana cautiously.

"I guess so but I know he will. Well, Jane will, I mean, Billy is so shy, he could never get the courage to speak up to you. He is shy around girls but would drive us, just so he has some company. You know what I mean, don't you Miss Shirley?" Diana winked over at Anne, who returned her stare with a look of utter amazement.

"I believe I do, Diana Barry! This sounds a bit devious on your part. I don't want to encourage this young Man, I don't even know him, for goodness sake!" Anne declared, disappointed with Diana's deception.

"Perhaps, but at least Billy gets out and it is for Charity, right?" Diana tries to reason with her Teacher and friend.

"You seem to have all of this neatly arranged, I can see, Diana?" Anne just shakes her head with concern.

"Well you are my best friend, Anne. Jane asked me to go. I want you to meet my aunt Josephine. She is very Sophisticated and Rich! I think she will like you. She gets bored easily but I want Piano Lessons and My Parents say she is the only relative wealthy enough to pay for them. I want her to know I take my education seriously." Diana explained.

"Alright. She sounds intriguing and of course it would be great for you to learn to play the Piano, Diana." Anne hugged Diana for encouragement.

"Do you have any idea what play we can perform, Anne?" Diana asked.

"I was thinking of a Christmas Carol but we will see. Not too many options, I am afraid. That can be a fun one, though, if I can embellish it a bit, building up some of the Parts. Maybe it can work." Anne ponders the idea.

"I'll work on it. Let's see what I come up with." Anne promised.

"I should be getting back Diana, I still have some work to finish up with at home but it is a good idea. I'll let you know about going with you to the Recital." Anne said as she saunters off towards home.

As Anne comes up the log Bridge, she stops to watch the Sun setting in the late, Afternoon sky. The beautiful Purples, Russets and Gold hues remind her so much of the Poppies that grow along the Path in the Birch Woods. She was waiting for twilight, her favorite time of the Evening.

"It's mesmerizing, isn't it? I always look out, wondering what kind of adventures are out there waiting for me, just beyond the Horizon. I know there are distant lands, the homes of our Ancestors. How brave they were, to journey this far from their homes." Gilbert recited as he stood next to Anne, and began to lean over, along the Bridge railing.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? That all kind of came out and well,....I thought you would be interested." He said nervously, when she turned to face him.

"It's alright. Yes, I often wonder what is waiting for me, just around the bend in the road. It's such a large World out there and a part of me yearns to go out and explore it but a part of me is so content here, compared to places I have been and I never wants to leave this place" Anne confesses wistfully, as tiny lose curls blow into her face. She absently pushes them aside and tucks them behind her ear.

"I can understand that feeling. The only thing I know for sure is, I don't want to be a Farmer. Well I know I want to live my life. Not just be an observer but a participant. Someone who makes things happen. Does that make any sense?" Gil asked her, confused.

"Of course it does. I believe we have a responsibility to those we love, to make this World a better place for others. I just like to see people happy. If I can do things that will make someone's life a little bit more cheerful, then I feel content. That is why I teach, to help other children make their dreams come true." Anne said thoughtfully.

"What about your dreams, Miss Shirley? What do you long for?" Gilbert ventured into uncharted waters, so they say.

"That is an interesting question from one so young as you, Mr. Blythe." Anne replied not turning to hide her look of amazement.

"Please, call me Gilbert. Mr. Blythe sounds like I've done something improper. If you don't mind, of course." Gil remarked, bristling at the thought, hoping he wasn't wrong for asking her the question.

"Alright, Gilbert, then in all fairness, you may call me Anne. When we are far from the Schoolyard, that is. Right now, I feel far from everything that is real." Anne stated, still admiring the faint twinkling of far away Stars, which were making their appearance in the now blanketed sky, above them.

"Do you mean in your mind? I mean you aren't far from your home?" Gilbert wondered about her comment.

"Oh! I do that, Gilbert. I go to places in my imagination or I use my imagination to paint and decorate my surroundings. It's like imagining you are really standing, right now, in Camelot and at any moment, we will be confronted by our Lady of the Lake." Anne explained.

"Is she to give you the famed "Sword of Camelot, Excalibur"or is that only for Merlin?" Gilbert pondered, looking at her grinning.

"I guess I could be Merlin or Arthur, for that matter but I prefer to be the Lady of Shallot, myself." Anne beamed.

"So I see you've found some time to read the books I lent to you." She smiled, looking out as the Moon beamed with it's rays of pure white light, down upon the Lake, causing the water to appear glittering with tiny sparkles of light across it's liquid surface.

"Yes. Camelot was a nice dream. Though if I was Arthur, I wouldn't have left my Bride in the care of a Man, especially a Young Man, like that Lancelot. They say his own wife was very Beautiful, why would he forget her to ruin his life with the Kings wife? Besides being immoral, did he care nothing for his Family?" Gilbert scrunched up his brow in bewilderment as he questioned times of old.

"I don't really know, Gilbert. It baffles me. I guess they both grew very lonely. I would hope that in the same situation, I could wait for my Husband. I have always thought of Marriage as something sacred." Anne replied.

"So do I, but a Husband has certain responsibilities to his wife and not to put her aside for too long. I would miss my wife too much to leave her for any length of time." He explained.

"What if work took you away? What about your own Parents? Didn't you Father have to go away for some time? Because of his Health?" Anne asked him.

"Yes, but he did visit Mother, periodically. I don't know. I would want my wife to stay with me, most of the time. I would miss her terribly." Gilbert reasoned.

"I don't know what I would do but I would try my best to keep my Family together. Maybe the story is a warning to couples that is isn't good to be apart for long periods of time." Anne reasoned.

"Perhaps but you didn't answer my question again. Was there a lesson you needed to get across to me this time?" Gilbert teased her.

"No, Gilbert, I just don't know if I have an answer for you. A part of me wants to go out and see how much I can accomplish in the World, on my own. Yet, I haven't many ties and a part of me thinks that if I met the right Man, I would want to build a home and bring some love and hope into the World." Anne said wishfully.

"Through your own children, Anne? Is that what you mean by love and hope?" Gil was curious.

"Maybe.. If it is my Destiny. I just don't want to have children and fall ill. Then I wouldn't be able to raise them. I so wish my Parents had lived, Gilbert. It is so hard to miss them because I have no memory of them. I would not be able to rest in Peace, if my poor Children had no Parents to love them and care for them." Anne said sadly, as she ran her hand along the banister in front of her.

Gilbert watched as she moved her hand and then his answer came to him.

"Anne, I am so sorry to hear you say this. Only because it makes me feel sad, knowing someone as bright and cheerful as you, must live your life with this great sadness. I wish I could do something, to make you feel more comfortable here." He said with genuine concern, ringing in his voice.

"Just listening and doing your best in class helps give me purpose, Gilbert. I do appreciate your hard work and how you try to keep the peace in class. Even though, I question your methods." Anne finally looked over at the Boy standing next to her, trying not to blush as she responded to his thoughtful words.

"I will try my best. Would you consider helping me this Winter? I don't think my Parent could afford a Tutor but maybe I can help around the Farm, given that Matthew has passed away. I'm so sorry, I missed his Funeral. I heard you were both very close." Gilbert said with remorse.

"That is very kind of you to say, Gilbert. Yes, Matthew was the closest I ever came to having a Father. I loved him so very much. My heart just crumbled into tiny little pieces. I still carry that grief, deep in my heart. They say he will always be with me, as long as I remember him and I promise, not a day goes by that I don't say his name and recall some fond memory I have of him. Especially, if I feel afraid or lonely. He always had a kind word of encouragement. Gilbert, he could see things I just couldn't. He just knew I would win the Avery Scholarship and I did! Even though I gave it up, I have no regrets but it was just amazing how he knew me so well!

Well, back to what you were saying, sorry about that. Don't you play on the Hockey Team in the Winter time? That must take up most of your free time." Anne questioned him.

"Not all the time. I don't have to practice as much as some of the other guys do. If you will help me catch up with my studies, I will make time to be of some help to you. It really means a lot to me, Miss..humm..Anne. I know I can do it. I have to discipline myself. If I am to get through College, I must learn to crack down and hit the books hard." Gilbert said valiantly.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance, Gilbert. If you could help with chopping wood and running some errands, I should be able to help you. If...you keep up your appointments." Anne said sternly.

"Thank you, Anne. That means a lot to me. My Parents love me but they don't' understand. I have big dreams and I believe you must go where Providence leads you. I have no desire to defy my Destiny. Even if it does take me from Avonlea. Though in my heart of hearts, this will always be my home. Oh..uhm...Anne, don't say any of this to my Father. He really wants me to take over the Farm. He is rather set on it, if he knew how ambitious I was, he...might make things harder on me. If you could just not mention any of this, I should be able to manage him until I am ready for Redmond. He doesn't seem to be bothered too much with my going to Queens, since most of my friends are planning on attending but once, I mentioned Redmond, he made me clean out the Barn, from top to bottom. He only does that when he is really mad at me, so if you don't mind..." Gilbert asked her, hopefully.

"I will do my best. That must be some task. I have helped some but Marilla really doesn't like my working up in the rafters, though it is kind of fascinating. The view from the top window is really stunning." Anne said thoughtfully.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight, Anne? On nights like this, I believe anything is possible. Well it is getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Gil asked his uneasiness was showing. To be so close to Anne was exciting and scary all at once.

"I wonder if I should be walking you home, Gilbert." She looks at him smartly.

"I'm not that much younger than you are, Anne. That would be very awkward but I don't mind walking back with you. It isn't very far." He stated truthfully.

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you. You have been good Company, on such a wonderful Fall night. I'll tell you a secret if you would like?" Anne's voice was thrilling and Gilbert never tired of listening to her.

"Sure. What is it?" He smiled as he took in all of her.

"I always call the Barry's Pond the "Lake of Shining Waters". See how the Moon and Stars cause the water to glisten in the Moonlight? It does that in Sunlight too! Don't you think that sounds so much better than Barry's Pond?" Anne whispered.

"You are an enigma, Anne Shirley. Yes, it does sound very romantic. Have you ever gone rowing along the Po..I mean the Lake?" Gilbert caught himself, it would take some getting used to.

"A few times, with Diana but not lately, I would like to. I guess you do, when you are out fishing, right?" Anne mentioned.

"I do but sometimes, I just enjoy rowing along the Lake, enjoying the scenery. If you would like, I could take you out. We could study there, if you want a change of pace." Gilbert boldly suggested, not realizing how that smile of his and sideways glance effected others but he did know he could sometimes convince others to his way of thinking.

"I'll take that on advisement, Gilbert. Just remember, I am your Teacher. I know I may not seem very old but I am your Teacher. It is important that we understand this responsibility." Anne bravely faces that powerful influence he seemed too young to posses.

"I know that but even Teachers need to take a break, now and then. It brings more scope to their work. Don't you think so?" he answered her cleverly.

"I guess your right. We all need to add to the, "scope of our imagination"." Anne smiled over at this curious young man. "I have to admit, you are an interesting Young Man, Gilbert. I can't wait to see where your Path leads you. I always wanted a famous student, who became successful." Anne said dreamily.

"Well, Anne, I don't know how "Famous" I will become but I promise I will be well-known for my skills and compassion for the well-being of others. If I can achieve those two things, I will be rich, indeed!" Gil says as he walks along side Anne.

"Those are noble goals, Gilbert. I promise I will do my best to help you catch up. You must work on your handwriting. I am going to give you an extra writing assignment, each week. I want you to write me at least a paragraph, as a review of what you are reading. That is a good place to start. You speak very well, as well as reading out loud. That is a good place for you to start. It will help improve your vocabulary. How does that sound?" She asked him as she stood outside of her gate.

"It sounds possible. I will try my best, just give me a week to finish in case we have more work on the Farm. This is a very busy time, coming up soon. I only get a few days like this to enjoy but I am determined. Thank you for believing in me. I won't disappoint you." Gilbert said softly and eyed her hands, leaning against the gate door, just out of his reach.

He looked deep into those enchanting eyes of hers and she looked a bit confused by his lingering silence

"Have a good evening, Anne. Thank you for letting me call you that. It really is a very elegant and noble name. Like a sonnet. The name of Queens, I seem to recall." He just grinned and then turned to leave her, starting down towards his Home.

"Good night, Gilbert! Be careful going home." Anne called out, not knowing why she said that, what could happen to him on the way home? Well, an errant buggy could become unhitched and crash into him, he if wasn't paying attention. She supposed but that was rather random. Oh well!

"That I will Anne, see you tomorrow, at School, that is." Gil called out. Now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He started to whistle some. How he wanted to run his hand against her soft white skin. It almost glowed in the moonlight. At least we had this moment. In the twilight, on the Bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters. I will greet thee o my Lady Fair, who dwells across from there, in a land that will someday be, my dreams come true." He thought that was silly and continued on his way Home.


	6. Getting started

6Avonlea's Wicked Tales

At the Avonlea Schoolhouse

"Alright, Diana brought up the idea of a Winter Carnival and I said you all of you have to agree that this is a good idea." Miss Shirley addressed the crowd of Upper Students around her in the Play yard,

"We have, Miss Shirley and we think we can pull it off! As long as we keep the Play simple. Can we also do some other things? Josie can sing and Moody plays the Guitar. I am good at reciting or telling a short story, colorful Limerick?" Gilbert grinned, adding the last one to see if Anne would smile and she did! "I've done it before at my Father and Uncle's Farming Conference. That's why I can read so well, I can write but most of what I write is either boring or not fit for print." Gilbert blushed at his confession.

"I'll take your word on that Gilbert. I've met your Father, I understand perfectly. How do you feel about that Josie, Moody?" Anne asked them.

"I guess, will you sing Josie? I couldn't get in front of a crowd, singing and trying to play. I am sure I will forget something." Moody said truthfully.

"If I must! I get to choose the song and Julia, you can sing with me. Moody, you just sing at the Chorus, even you could handle that, if we are singing with you, can't you?" Josie looked at him impatiently.

"I think I can. Gilbert, you can sing too, you know you can." Josie added smiling, what to some may seem as sweetly but to Gilbert, if was just scary. Is she still missing one of her teeth? He wondered to himself.

"I am hardly the singer you are Josie. No, I will act and recite but I'll leave the singing to you three." Gilbert told her, trying his best to not encourage Josie too much.

"Well we should have another Male voice; I guess Samuel could step up, as long as his voice doesn't change before our performance." Josie decided.

"One can pray. Miracles have happened, even in our lifetime, Josie! Make Charlie sing. He is a natural Tenor, no chance of his voice changing, that's for sure!" Samuel stated.

"Though that is true, Sam, I will be entirely too busy with my own responsibilities for some little sing song, besides Sam, I think you will enjoy it more than I would." Charlie hinted and made Samuel blush.

"What is that suppose to mean? Alright I'll do it, who knows! Maybe I will end up a Tenor after all!" He snorted in protest.

"A Reilly? Well, I doubt it but wonders never cease, even in this day and age!" Josie comments finished with her interview.

"Thank you Josie. How do you feel about all of this Julia?" Anne looked over at Julia, who was uncharacteristically silent.

"I'll do it. As long as I get to work on the set design too!" Julia set her terms.

"That seems reasonable, any objections?" No? Good! Alright, if you want to present a Poem or very short tale, Gilbert, you can show me what you have in mind. As long as it is in good taste and Winter inspired, I'll allow it. Any more requests?" Anne inquired.

"Yes! We should have some games, like Hockey Shots, Ice Racing and Figure Skating!" Charlie brought up enthusiastically.

"Figure Skating, Mr. Sloan?" Anne looked at him squarely.

"Why not? Some of the Girls are really good Skaters and not really competitive in Hockey or Racing." Charlie explained.

"That's for sure!" Moody added

"Maybe we can have that, if we have enough interest. We can have a Snowman building Contest, for Families and Friends, since some of us don't have many Relatives." Anne put in her thoughts.

"Can we have sled racing? That would be sporting right? So the younger ones can compete too!" Gilbert spoke up, from the crowd.

"That is possible. I am sure they will enjoy that." Anne said thoughtfully.

"What about Dog Sledding! That would be tremendous, don't you think, Miss Shirley?" Charlie pitched, not going to be outdone by a Blythe, in the idea department.

"Not with my Dog. He's all show. We might as well sponsor a Dog Pageant! The neighbors Cat, frightens him. It is really pitiful. I keep telling my Father, I need a "real" dog, not a Dog, dressed in a cat suit!" Moody said woefully.

"More like a weasel, if you ask me. That's the truth though, my Cats are vicious, ask anyone!" Charlie said proudly.

"Oh yeah, why don't we bring in a possum or raccoon! Than I'd bring my dog, Sparks! Now that would be entertainment!" Samuel smiled proudly at his contribution.

"I can only imagine what Mrs. Andrews would say about that!" Anne snickered just imagining a Fox hunt at their Carnival!

"She would have a fit! My Mother is not one for that kind of tomfoolery, Miss Shirley!" Jane spoke up much too serious for this topic of conversation.

"Don't worry, Jane. No Cats chasing Dogs or the reverse." Anne reassured her.

"Maybe next year!" Gilbert suggested in good fun.

"Now we must have Committee Leaders, who will be in Charge of what?" Anne sat back with a pad of paper at ready.

"Let's see here, Games? And Relays?"

"Let me do it, Miss Shirley! I'll keep the kiddies in line!" Gilbert spoke up anxiously.

"I can do it!" Charlie gives Gilbert a snotty glance, in fierce competition. To which Gilbert just rolls his eyes in recognition of the obvious. "I have more free time and My Father will help too!"

"Hum..well, Gilbert why don't you run the Sledding races and Snow building and Charlie you supervise the Ice Games?" Anne presented them both with a fair solution.

"Fine! I doubt any of the younger Students will listen to him anyways, Gilbert said, feeling a bit defeated to have to share anything with Charlie, at that particular moment. My Father can help with the Parking, since that will important since I am sure we will draw a crowd!" Gilbert looked at Charlie sternly.

"Thank you. Who will be my Stagehand?" Anne looked around at her group of Children.

"Do you mean background or foreground, Miss Shirley? I want to dress and do make-up!" Diana said happily.

"That would be "wardrobe" Diana I don't see why you shouldn't be in charge of that. Jane? Will you supervise the Actors? Make sure they know their lines, have the right props, before they go on stage?" Anne peered to her right, for Jane's response.

"I can do that!" Jane said proudly.

"Of course you can. I have complete faith in you, Dear!" Anne was happy to see Jane's face light up, some.

"What am I to do? I must have something important to do!" Josie spoke up.

"Josie, you must be in charge of Refreshments. Make sure we have enough food and drinks. We want our guests happy and to prevent dehydration, for the sake of our many Performers!" Anne said cheerfully.

"yes, I can do that. What about Julia? She must do something!" Josie stated.

"I am perfectly able to speak for myself, Josie!" Julia spoke indigently

"Julia, could you help Supervise with Samuel, the Back drop pieces? I know you both have some Artistic talent. I know Abe will be returning this Winter but we must get started well before his expected arrival, I fear. So Ruby, would you also like to work with these too?" Anne asked them.

"I will, as long as I get to work with Diana on Costumes! Fashion, really is my forte!" Ruby told her proudly.

"I thought it was Boys!" Josie snickered to Julia who joined her giggling.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pye, did you have something more to say?" Miss Shirley said slyly, catching the two gossips.

"Oh no! It was nothing, really!" Josie tried to look innocent and convincing no one.

"She's just jealous but I don't care!" Ruby stated with a huff.

"Oh please, Ruby! You know, my Dresses and Hats are much better and of course they look better on me than yours could ever be!" Josie stated rudely.

"How dare you, Josie Pye! The very nerve! To say, such a dreadful thing!" Ruby exclaimed haughtily

"Hey! Let's let them fight it out!" Gilbert teased them.

"My money is on Josie!" Moody pledged.

"I'm taking Ruby, She has more Sisters! I say experience will win this fight!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Oh yes! Hair pulling and kicking, can't wait. The first sign of blood and they both faint!" Samuel said sarcastically.

"Would that be considered a "knock out?" Gilbert pondered.

"It would in my book!" Charlie spoke up eagerly.

"Enough of this!. You are all being ridiculous! There will be no fighting. You two will be quite busy with your chosen tasks to bother each other with such matters. The success of this endeavor will depend entirely on your learning to cooperate with each other, not fight petty battles. You must all take your responsibilities seriously." Anne directed them. Showing no tolerance for acting up!

"We will need the participation of all of your Parents and Townsfolk. I will present our ideas and our give them an outline of our Proposal at the next School Business Meeting, two weeks from now. If they approve our plans, then we will start in two weeks time. We should have at least a Poster of some sort, to advertise our event, so that I can present that also to the board. It shows them how organized we really are. Further our chances of approval. Some people are just more visual than others, I suppose.

It is my idea to open this up to the entire class. I will grant extra credit to anyone who submits a work of Art that shows some effort. It can be pasted but it must be some kind of Composition, so as to not impose on anyone's copyright. The more effort put in, the more credit you will receive. I know some of you could use the extra credit. It must be tasteful and inviting, we want to draw in Families, remember, Boys." She looked at them while they tried to avoid her gaze by looking away from her.

"I guess that means the Polar Bears, eating wild Salmon are definitely out, Gilbert!" Charlie said woefully.

"Probably, but draw it anyways, Charlie, it sounds quite amusing!" Gilbert whispered to Charlie, grinning.

"That is correct, Gilbert. Only happy, PLAYFUL Polar Bears, please? Imagine, Bears gouging on poor fish!" Anne smiles but shakes her head in amazement.

"Well, I should still get some credit for the idea, if the drawing is good, shouldn't I?" Charlie grinned at Miss Shirley, smartly.

"I said it had to be "tasteful" Charles." She kept smiling.

"Fish are delicious, especially, Salmon, don't you agree, Miss Shirley?" Charlie challenged her.

"That isn't what I meant. Perhaps I was remiss in using that particular term. It must be appealing, even to those more "delicate" demeanors, Mr. Sloan. So though I am sure the Boys would find your Poster amusing, the Girls would just find it, uninviting. Would your own Mother approve of such a thing, Charlie?" Anne wondered.

"You don't know his Mother! If Charlie did it, she would praise to the Heavens, I am sure of that much!" Gilbert told her honestly.

"Why shouldn't she? Your Mother would do the same thing, Blythe!" Charlie defended his Mother.

"My Mother has more taste." Gilbert said quietly.

"I seriously doubt that!" Moody stated.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Mr. McPherson?" Gilbert's eyes grew small and threatening.

"You don't scare me, Gilbert Blythe, your just a bully, every knows it!" He threw back at Gilbert, nervously.

"Now stop this, I'll not have anyone condemn any Parent in my classroom. Moody, that will be enough. I am sure all of your Mothers have their own sensible views on what is good and presentable." Anne explains to cool things off.

Gilbert just glared at Moody and Moody turned around, hoping beyond hope Gilbert wasn't serious.

So, I'm a bully, huh! Gilbert thought sulking against a large tree. Only when forced to act. Moody is a fool to even challenge me. What does he think he will gain? Miss Shirley's admiration? Hardly, she really doesn't support fighting but I know in my heart, she wouldn't punish me for defending my Mother. Well, lucky for Moody, Miss Shirley is right on the ball. Nothing gets past her. I really like, no, I love that about her. Almost as much as the afternoon sunlight, on the golden highlights in her beautiful Red hair. Gilbert got lost in his thoughts as he absently finished up his Supper.

"Wow, Miss Shirley, that was amazing, the way you put everything together, like a giant jigsaw puzzle!" Jane complimented her teacher on her organization skills. Something the Andrews were famous for.

"We will see, Jane but thank you for the compliment. Anything that can go wrong, usually does, so with an early start, I hope we can maneuver around any unforeseen catastrophes." Anne said hopefully. "We will be up against cold and flu season, I'm afraid to admit."

"Oh Anne, do you think you will be attending our Christmas Ball? You really must, my Family hosts the event, well actually my Aunt does, and it is just so Grand! I get a new party dress and we can dance! Isn't that just marvelous!" Diana sighed, lost in blissful splendor

"It does sound exciting. Especially, when you speak of it Diana. I have never attended a town Dance, you will have to show me the latest dance steps, I am afraid, not much dancing around in Green Gables." Anne smiled shyly.

"Oh surely you must have attended Dances at Queens!" Ruby spoke up hearing one of her favorite words come up in conversation.

"Honestly, Ruby, I spent most of my free time studying. I think I attended two, only because I could come up with no suitable reason to deny the request." Anne confessed honestly.

"Oh Anne, you are really too modest! I will teach you the latest steps, why they are as easy as apple pie! My Mother and Father are very good dancers and Father Humors me, mostly to entertain Mother. She is quite particular on grace and manners. At least I can Dance properly, if I can avoid hanging doilies and pot handles, that is!" Diana giggles, knowing she is still awkward, because she was growing at such an accelerated rate!

"Now Diana, we all suffer from teenage growth spurts. I am afraid at Sixteen, I still find myself helplessly trying to avoid knocking something with my hips!" Anne explained, blushing terribly.

"Well, I myself, will quite enjoy being the "Teacher" in this instance, An..er Miss Shirley! Now if only I could play the Piano, then I could play for our Carnival." Diana said sorrowfully.

"Soon enough, Diana. Then you can become a Masterful Concert Pianist and I will be so proud, that one of my Students achieved such heights!" Anne said joyfully.

"How is your dress coming along? Your recital is getting close now, isn't it?" Diana changed the subject.

"Yes, it is Diana! Hopefully I won't look too simple, compared to all of those rich, White Sands Millionaires!" Anne spoke cautiously.

"Don't worry one bit! You will astonish them with your brilliant speech, Anne. They will marvel at your overwhelming talent! You will look absolutely stunning in that Green satin and velvet gown and you can wear it to our Ball, as well!" Diana beamed at the imagined site of Miss Shirley, in her stunning gown, with flowers and ringlets of bright Red hair.

Gilbert smiled at the thought. Anne in a stunning Green dress, that made her Emerald eyes sparkle in the lights of tiny crystal chandeliers. Please let me grow at least three inches before then. At least for my birthday!" Gilbert put in his petition to the All Mighty.

"What's eating you, Gilbert?" Samuel asked him as he took a seat next to him.

"I was just hoping I'll grow more this year." Gil admitted absently, finishing off his sandwich.

"I would think so, Gilbert. That is an odd request though." Sam wondered, confused. "Your already taller than I am."

"Everyone is taller than you are Samuel, though I wouldn't let it bother you. Plenty of short girls, around Avonlea." He told him faithfully.

"I suppose so but really, I don't worry about things like that Gilbert." Sam stated honestly.

"Not me. So you get to work with Julia, are you going to be able to concentrate on your work, Samuel?" Gilbert teased him, out of sheer boredom.

"What are you suggesting, Gilbert?" Sam eyed him angrily.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you make an interesting match." He mentioned, looking off into the Forest of Gum trees. Then turning his head, slightly, to catch Sam's glare.

"Like you and Josie?" He threatened.

"You are such a silly boy! Josie is a little girl, we are merely chums, if you can call it that!" Gilbert said, watching his true distraction, twirl a stem of flowers she was weaving into a wreath for one of the younger, Sarah girls, sitting next to her, by the flowing brook. She really is an alluring Nymph, this Anne of his.

"Don't tell me, you are still mooning over our Teacher, are you, Gilbert? She's our Teacher! You big oaf!" Samuel told him hopelessly, annoyed with Gil's behavior.

"For another year or two but then I will be a Man, racing out to seek my fortune and love." Gil said earnestly, refusing to give up his daydreaming just yet.

"Two years is a long time, Gilbert. You will lose interest in her, by then." Samuel reasoned, being one of the astute of Anne's students.

"Maybe or else, I will just grow to love her more. Run along Sam, let me finish re-writing my Essay in peace." Gilbert told him but really quite distracted with his vision of Anne, sitting daintily along the bank of the running brook, surrounded by little children, who looked up at her adoringly. Almost as much as I do you, Anne. Gilbert thought and then forced himself to focus on his writing. He had to turn it in today.

"What are you up to Gilbert? I feel neglected." Charlie lamented to his best friend.

"I really doubt that, Charlie." Gilbert responded without taking his gaze from his paper. "With your imagination, Charlie, you can easily entertain yourself!" Gilbert chuckled to himself, as he finished off the sentence he was working on.

"Your so funny! Are you coming fishing with us on Sunday?" Charlie inquired.

"At one, I can probably. You know how my Father is. Now I am busy with this. I still have to finish this Paragraph before the end of the school day. So go bug Sam, he seems bored." Gilbert suggested, trying to find a better word for "coming along".

"Fine! Supper's almost finished anyways." He said absently as he walks over to see what Moody and Samuel were doing down by the brooks edge.

"Alright Students, we need to get back to our studies!" Miss Shirley stated as she reached for the School bell to alert the Pupils who spend their Supper at home or in the fields surrounding the old School House.

Anne got her younger students started on their Math problems and then went to address her older ones to start their Spelling Test. She was going to sit on the edge of her desk but when she noticed most of the Boys eyes drop suddenly, she had a change of heart. She really couldn't understand what was so dreadfully interesting about her boots but decided they didn't' need any distractions. Though at one point, Anne did get up and walk around the aisles because she didn't want Josie to think she wasn't paying attention to her antics.

At first, Gilbert felt disappointed, that is until he looked to his left. Anne was standing entirely too close to him, at least he felt an uneasiness about it and when he looked up, he, well, decided it was a very distracting view but one he couldn't dwell on without looking obvious. Women are just full of distractions, he reasoned frustrated by the thought. A lace blouse today, no vest, what was that word again?

"Excuse me, could you repeat that word again, please?" Gil asked, knowing better than to look up. How can she not realize how distracting that can be for a guy?

"Splinter" was the word. Please try to keep up." Miss Shirley requested without mentioning any names. Not wanting to make him feel embarrassed. If only she realized what the problem really was!

Gilbert, Charlie, Jane and Josie dished it out as they continued to answer, Anne's questions correctly. Finally, it was between Gil and Charlie but Gil was in bad shape by now and his discomfort was his downfall. Charlie triumphed but just by one word.

"Well, you all are to be commended on your excellent performance! I am very impressed with the progress you have all been making this Fall. I will have to find some more obscure words to challenge you with in the future!" Anne teased them and enjoyed seeing them wince in pain, at the very thought!

"Now if you can take out your Math Books and work on the problems I have listed on the Board up here. I will write your new words on the Chalkboard for you to copy." She smiled as she turned her attention to her younger fry.

Anne looked over at her younger pupils and decided they might need some direction, since it was becoming apparent to her that something was being passed secretively around under children's desktops!

"Jane, are you making a Poster for the Carnival?" Ruby asked her quietly.

"You are the better Artist, Ruby. I will draw one out, just for the extra credit but maybe we should work together? I have the best penmanship in class!" Jane said rightly so.

"That would be fabulous! Could you come over today? I have several ideas but can't decide. My Brother is still away with our Cousins and my Sisters, well! They are too busy for such childish pursuits!" Ruby explained feeling painfully unimportant, in her household at times, despite her status as the youngest Gillis Girl. Her Brother Abraham was thankfully gone for the time being. He not only was the youngest but the only, token Boy!

"They do have important affairs to attend to. Queens is no walk in the Park." Jane insisted in defense of her other family friends. Jane thought anyone who went to Queens, deserved to be respected for their achievement. Not many Avonlea Girls were granted that privilege

"True but guess who called at our house!" Ruby started , her voice was now trilling!

"Miss Gillis, Miss Andrews, I am positive, you can wait until after school, to discuss your business affairs." Anne scolded them from across the room.

"Haha! A little more working and a little less chatting, Ladies!" Charlie added and the Boys all started snickering, as well as some of the Girls.

"Stop it Charlie! Must you always poke your nose into other's affairs?' Ruby asked him defensively.

"If the mood arises, yes. How can I solve problems with all of your "chit chat"? Just like little squirrels!" Charlie tried to muffle a laugh because he was imagining Jane and Ruby as squirrels, meeting in their little spot, chatting away!

"Enough Charlie or you'll end up being held after school!" Gilbert warned him, seriously.

"On most occasions, that could be threatening but with Miss Shirley. Do you think she would give me a whipping?" Charlie pretended to ponder the idea, knowing it would vex Gilbert to no end!

"I would hope so! Maybe then you will stick to your studies!" Diana let out, disgusted with all the talking about nothing important.

"Charlie, you are just wicked! Trust me Diana, he would be asking for it!" Gilbert declared, with his temper starting to flare.

"What is it with all of you today?" Anne questioned them as she walked purposefully across the room to confront them.

"Nothing!" They all responded in unison.

"Good because you have work to get done. Any more talking and I'll keep you after class!" She threatened them again, sternly. She turned to approach the front Board, to begin writing their new spelling list for them, up on it.

Anne was almost done when Moody jumped up, out of his seat frantically!

"What is it Moody?" Why are you so jumpy?" Anne sighed, reluctantly.

"Someone left candy in my desk and there are Ants everywhere!" He claimed, trying to brush them off his sleeve.

"Maybe if you weren't such a clumsy eater, Moody, the Ants wouldn't find you so edible!" Charlie chuckled loudly, amazed at Moody's lack of decorum. He would never prance around like some sissy!

"Did you put the Candy in Moody's desk, Mr. Sloan?" Anne asked him impatiently, tapping the toe of her boot to emphasize her displeasure.

"Maybe. He has been a pest lately. I mean, bringing Frogs to School? Seriously, he's such a Baby!" Charlie gave Moody a sorry and pathetic look of shame that was echoed by most of the Class.

"Then we can chat more about this after school, Mr. Sloan!" Anne stated with venom. Obviously this was definitely a Jonah day! She said to herself in exasperation, she pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Miss Shirley but...." Gilbert tried to get her attention.

"What, is it Mr. Blythe?" Anne asked him wearily.

"Charlie didn't do it!" Gilbert told her.

"I suppose you know who did? Was it you, Gilbert?" Anne wondered, peering menacingly into Gilbert's fearful eyes. She sure did have a temper, he thought, almost wanting to laugh at the thought but too afraid to have her despise him for the lack of respect.

"Well, no, but I know Charlie didn't do it." Gilbert tried to stand up for his friends defense, he also didn't trust Charlie alone with Miss Shirley, after his rather distasteful comments, earlier.

"Mr. Sloan needs to learn to show some respect, when he is addressed. I no choice, unless you care to tell me, who really did it? Well, Gilbert?" She was back to tapping her shoe and staring at him. Gilbert was pondering if Charlie was worth saving at that moment.

"Fine, then unless someone cares to confess, in Charlie's defense, he will accept is punishment with grace and humility! Now excuse me!" Anne returned to the Chalkboard to finish the Spelling list but inside she was imagining going behind the Schoolhouse and yelling at the top of her lungs!

The Students continued with their Studies until their last recess. This was an extremely trying day. They were all relieved when the hour came for them to slither out of the Classroom and not have to brave Anne's blaring temper. Most of them haven't seen it and were somewhat amazed that she could be so angry at such a silly thing as Ants! Spiders, now they agreed, at least the younger Girls did that they were indeed more threatening than tiny Ants. Though Cicely admitted, Ants are quite itchy, as well as bothersome, if you get too many of them on you.

Anne left to run an errand nearby while he Children gathered into their familiar groups.

"Charlie! I can't believe you took the blame for Ruby!" Gilbert said scornfully to him.

"Hey Charlie!" They both turned to face the female voice calling towards them suddenly. "Thanks! I can't believe you did that for me. I was just so sick of Moody and all his stupid, Frogs and Snakes!" Ruby exclaimed angrily. Anne's mood was catching.

"My pleasure, Ruby. You know I am not snitch!" Charlie said proudly.

"Well, here! You can have the rest of my Candy. My Father picks it up for me when he and Mother visit Halifax." Ruby explained and handed Charlie the box of remaining coveted Chocolates.

"Thanks Ruby! Well that worked out just fine." Charlie beamed as he shoved a piece of Chocolate into his mouth. He offered one to Gilbert, who just looked at him in disgust.

"Why did you do it Charlie? I knew it was Ruby but I'm no snitch either!" Gilbert looked at him scornfully.

"It was the honorable thing to do." Charlie grinned, with Chocolate still on the side of his mouth.

"Right, Charlie, I forgot how "honorable" You are!" Gilbert told him, seeing through Charlie's cavalier attitude. As phony, as his heartfelt confession. Gilbert, who was a incredibly honest boy, was besides himself. Sure, Gilbert may allow the truth to evade being revealed on some occasions but this was a down right lie and it really bothered him for some odd reason.

"I bet, you did it so that you could spend more time with Miss Shirley! She does look awfully nice today!" Moody said thoughtfully.

"Did you really confess to see Miss Shirley after school, Charlie?" Gilbert stood face to face with Charlie and he couldn't help but smile back at Gilbert. He wondered who had the worse temper, Miss Shirley or Gilbert? Definitely, worth a wager. Maybe later, Gilbert was too upset to rile right now. Charlie wanted Anne all to himself.

"What do you think, Gilbert? Does it really matter? What is she going to make me do? Perhaps she will have me write, I love Anne Shirley, a hundred times!" Charlie said grinning, just to get Gilbert's goat. He really thought entirely too much of himself, for Charlie's liking, that is.

"I can't believe you would purposely cause trouble to stay after school." Moody shook his head mournfully. Gilbert was trying to get a handle on his growing anger before responding to Charlie's taunting him.

"What do you really hope to accomplish, by this?" Gilbert glared at Charlie and even Charlie felt a slight uneasiness under his harsh stare. "She's just going to be mad at him. Couldn't you see how upset she was? Why must you insist on pushing people so much? Do you really enjoy getting beat up?" Gilbert questioned him, seriously.

"She'll get over it. At least I can get her to talk to me. Maybe she might think I need more time to adjust." Charlie pondered, his hand resting under his chin in thoughtful reflection but he just couldn't help imagining Gilbert storming off in a furious rage! It was too exciting to resist!

Gilbert himself was contemplating the situation before him. Could Anne, spending more time with Charlie, really affect her affections? Charlie was three years her Junior. No that was irrational. Why did he have to do this now? Gilbert walked away from Charlie, not wanting to dignify him with his response. Only time will tell, he decided. It was in Providences hand. If Anne was to be with him, nothing, not even Charlie Sloan, would stand in his way. As long as his heart was true, he would just have to endure slugs like him. How many others will he have to fight off before he will really be old enough to beg for Anne's hand? He really hated growing up! He kicked a rock in frustration and Diana scolded him in response. He didn't care, she really was entirely too sensitive, as it was!

After Recess, they returned to their desks. Anne noted that Gilbert was not his usual cheerful self. He read with reserve. He wasn't quick to answer a question, only responding if no one else knew the answer to her questions. She questioned why his behavior always seemed to draw her attention but she reasoned that he inspired her mood, so of course his feelings were important to her. All of her students were like her own little children that needed to be nurtured and loved. Though some were definitely easier than others, Gilbert was one of the easier one, she decided, smiling secretly to herself.

"Good bye Miss Shirley, hopefully I'll see you around tomorrow!" Diana said as she donned her hat, standing near her Teacher, by the Schoolroom entrance.

"Possibly, if I can finish all of my chores, before the afternoon." Anne said hopefully.

"Good evening Miss Shirley, oh wait, here is my Essay. I almost forgot about it. See you later." Gilbert said, trying to sound better than he really felt at that moment.

"Why so glum Gilbert? You seem troubled? I know I was upset earlier, it's just been such a Jonah day, there is just nothing to do but get through it. Please don't be upset because of my foolish temper." Anne said feeling guilty for her lack of self-control. Imagine if these really were her Children? What kind of Mother would she make?

"It's nothing, Miss Shirley. Don't blame yourself. Sometimes I think I worry about things that I really shouldn't but I can't seem to get a grip on that emotion, I'm afraid." Gilbert told her not wanting to reveal his feelings any further, just yet.

"We all do. It just shows we care. I hope you feel better, soon. I'll see you on Monday, Gilbert." Anne smiled sweetly and turned to face another approaching Student.

Once the classroom was empty or rather cleared of everyone except the mischievous Mr. Sloan, that is.

"So Miss Shirley, what is to be my punishment?" Charlie asked, looking entirely too happy for a young Man facing his "reaper".

"Charles, I'm disappointed with you. I know it wasn't your Candy. I saw Ruby with the box of Chocolates, she handed out some at the first recess. Of course, I cannot prove she didn't give a piece to you, so I must punish you accordingly. It is important that everyone in my class get along, for the purpose of learning, you have to understand this? I realize there will be times when everyone may not agree but we should do so honorably in the process. You are a good student Charles, but you must overcome your constant desire to compete with everyone! Just remember, your good works will be your testament to everyone, that you are successful at how you live your life." Anne tried to explain but secretly she feared, Charlie just couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Miss Shirley, you are right. I just feel so pressured. Gilbert is already competing with me for the top of the class. He can be harsh at times. I will try my best to stand up to the principals you hold so dear. It just may take me some time. Mr. Philips was too lenient with the class. We really didn't learn half as much as we could have, I guess we have all suffered from his lack of discipline. I shouldn't have tried to settle an old score with Moody at school. That was wrong of me and I sincerely apologize for it." Charlie looked across in those dreamy, sympathetic eyes of Anne's and he was sure he would swoon, just like a girl! How embarrassing! He thought to himself.

"In time, I know you will succeed. Now, I want you to copy 3 pages in the Dictionary, starting at the beginning to the letter "T". Now please, if you could just get started, I have work, to finish up here." Anne backed away, finding it disconcerting to have so many male Students who reached her height. Soon even Diana will tower over her, she cringed at the thought, as she returned and took a seat at her desk.

Charlie began his punishment, coping the pages and occasionally spying on Anne when she was bent down; engrossed in the schoolwork she had piled on her desk. He quickly acted busy, whenever Anne lifted her head, sometime considering her responses to a pupils writing or just to stretch her tired neck. She ran her hand up her long graceful neck and Charlie realized he was overcome with something he never really felt before but it wasn't completely unpleasant. She was quite lovely, especially in that light lace top of hers. He grinned and forced himself to get back to his task at hand.

Anne finally finished grading most of the assignments set before her for the day. She looked up and saw Charlie still writing, twenty minutes later.

"Are you almost finished, Mr. Sloan?" Anne asked him wondering how much longer she must have to be confined in these four simple walls.

"Almost, I am just watching my penmanship. I don't want it to a sloppy mess!" Charlie replied as he finished a sentence and looked up at her shining face.

"Thank you, Charlie. Though I am not grading this assignment, it is always good practice. You have quite handsome penmanship, Mr. Sloan. You deserved to be commended on your attention to detail, in your handwriting." Anne complimented him, though she thought his imagination could use some serious discipline! He apparently was still stuck in his boyhood love of violence and mayhem! Anne stuttered momentarily, recalling Charlie's last story, on some gruesome War tale, full of blood and guts! Between he and Gilbert, she gets her full of gory details. At least Gilbert tones down the gore more but Anne believed he had his Mother reread his papers, well most of the time! It was apparent, this last submission was done at the last minute and she was struggling to get through it. Where does a Boy find this kind of stuff to read and doesn't his Family realize how this could affect their way of thinking? It sure did hers, if not theirs!

"Well, Miss Shirley, Grandmother does work at the Post Office. Us Sloan's are known for our, "stylish penmanship", Charlie told her with pride.

"I can see why." Anne pulled out her Journal and contemplated what her next chapter should entail in her hopeful book.

After a while longer, Charlie finally turned in his assignment.

"Here you go, Miss Shirley!" He said smiling confidently. Anne wondered if all Sloan's were cursed with those bulging eyeballs. How unfortunate but one cursed with Red hair, really had no place, putting on Aires, she reminded herself, as she forced herself to face him.

"Thank you. Now I really must be getting home." Anne raised herself from her seat, mindful of how hard Charlie was concentrating on her action and wishing he would just run off for home. Sometimes being a Woman is terribly incontinent!

"Miss Shirley, I'm going your way. I'll walk you home." He said more like a statement than an invitation or his seeking her approval. Anne was too tired to argue the point. She couldn't prevent him from following her. That almost made her feel even more uncomfortable then his actually walking besides her. Just as long his kept his distance, she will tolerate him, this time.

"I guess, I need to be going right now." Anne stated as she gathered up her belongings and headed out towards her path too her beloved Green Gables. A refuge from a World gone mad, she reasoned as she shut the door behind her.

"What a lovely day it is today! Aren't you happy it's Friday, so you have the whole week-end to enjoy this fine weather?" Charlie tried to start up conversation, much to Anne's grief.

Anne herself was off in her own imagination. She was tired and had no great desire for small talk.

"I enjoy my time away as much as I do times spent with my Students. I just enjoy the variety." Anne replied plainly, not trying to hide her weariness.

"Yes, I guess you do. I really enjoy walking with you. Did you know the McPherson's were expanding their herd?" He mentioned feeling quite up to date.

"I did know they bought some milking cans from the Barry's, I guess that was why." Anne said, not really concerned with how many Cows the McPherson's had at this moment in time.

"Yeah, they are doing fairly well this year. I've been working with my Father a lot lately." He added, not aware that Anne wasn't really listening much to what he was saying.

"I've been busy too. It is good to spend your time wisely, though you have to take a break, sometimes, I suppose" Anne replied.

"I heard Gilbert say you were going back to College. What were you planning on studying?" Charlie thought this angle might be more interesting to her.

" Literature, I'm an English Major. It seems my path in life. That won't be at least for another year though." Anne said sadly.

"Well, I plan on going to Queens and then on to Redmond! I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Some, Business Major. Grandmother said I was a born Salesman!" Charlie stated feeling pretty good about himself at that moment.

"You do have a gift for gab, Charlie, I am sure, if you stay focused, you will succeed." Anne responded genuinely.

"I know I will. When I grow up, I'll have my own Business, of course! Grandmother is leaving her House to me, it's already willed to me, so, my life is fairly planned out for me. I just can't wait to get to Queens! I mean, Avonlea is home and our school isn't really so bad, mostly because of you but there are very few Students my own age. I don't think we learn as much as we could, with more Teachers and a greater selection of subjects, I am sure I will excel!" Charlie said confidently, as if Queens was his own cake walk. Well we will see how well Mr. Sloan does, when faced with a colony of his so called, "peers". Anne amused herself with the thought, remembering her own year at Queens. She was hardly challenged herself, taking high honors, despite her accelerated course. She was confident, her real challenges awaited her at the mighty Redmond University. There she could hopefully find something to peak her interest and challenge her imagination! Ah but that was far off in the future, Avonlea was good enough for now.

"Learning takes initiative, Charles. If you succeed at what you attempt, then you can seek out other sources for knowledge. You can learn just about anything from reading a book. Why even dear old Avonlea is full of pockets of hidden knowledge. You just have to learn how to procure it. Not all wisdom is obtained from a book. Some knowledge comes from books, yet to be discovered or written!" Anne said gleefully.

"I guess but plenty of time for that. That's what College is for. Anyways, as long as my grades are good enough, I'm happy." He decided, too much studying can make you grouchy. Gilbert sure has grown more annoying, since he set his sights on catching up with the class.

"Here we are. Thank you Charlie, have a good week-end, please say hello to your Family for me." Anne wishes him, grateful to see him on his way. Charlie was a nice boy but his attitude was not focused or his conversation inspiring, Anne resolved as she reached for the gate latch to her Farm.

"Hello, Marilla, Rachel, how are you two today?" Anne asked politely.

"We're fine. Was that Charlie Sloan there, Anne? What the Devil is he up to?" Rachel wondered.

"No good. He just pulled a prank or rather took the blame for a prank, committed by Ruby Gilis and I was forced to keep him after class. He was going my way, so we were just talking about nothing important, I assure you." Anne commented.

"Now Anne, you must be aware that the Sloan's have been talking about you! Julia tells me Charles is sweet on you. Is that true, Anne?" Rachel stared at Anne, who thought Rachel must be spending too much time in the Sun, this really was a ridiculous question, not really even worth her response.

"Now Rachel, Anne just came home. She doesn't need to be bothered by town gossip. Of course she had no designs on any Sloan. Stop talking such nonsense." Marilla smiled at Anne's obviously tired smile and she just put her arm reassured around Anne's shoulder, in support of her dear girl. Even Marilla can grow up some and Anne was thanking Matthew, who she was sure was sending her a much needed hug via Marilla! What a Jonah day!


	7. Dancing lessons

AWF- Chapt. Seven

"Let Anne speak for herself Marilla this is important." Rachel decided.

"Rachel, I have no interest in Charlie Sloane. He's my student. Boys get all kinds of crazy notions when they are young. He'll grow out of it." Anne said.

"Here Anne, sit down and have a snack. How's your speech coming along."? Marilla asks as she pours some Tea.

"It's alright. I've got it memorized. I just need to practice it more. I have to get my dress finished. Do you know anything about the Christmas Ball?: Anne asked starting on her Plum puff.

"I've heard of it but have never been. My Parents wouldn't allow it. It's rather folly don't you think Rachel?" Marilla inquired.

"Well the Barry's seem to think it's so important but they always have been ones to put on airs. I was always too busy with my Thomas and our children to get involved with all of that. Though you're young and don't have any suitors, Anne. Maybe you should go. You have that dress of yours, that should do." Rachel suggested, feeling it wasn't right that Anne never encouraged any Avonlea Boys and was getting at the age she should be noticed by grown Men.

"I'll think about it, Rachel. I do love to dance. It does get lonely around here sometimes. I miss Matthew, I guess." Anne sighed as she remembered evenings spent with Matthew. Diana's Aunt Josephine sounds intriguing.

Anne and her Students kept up their daily lessons. She spent most of the weekends working on her Redmond assignments and working around the Farm. She usually though had a couple of hours to go out and entertain herself in her fairytale woods and the seashore beyond their Farm.

She had written out her proposal for the School Board this morning for the Winter Carnival. All she needed was the Students Posters, to show that she had their support of this idea. She hoped the Children's work would also inspire them to support it.

She still had to work on the finishing touches for her dress and an English assignment left to do. Anne decided to save her Math work until the Evening when she had less distraction. It was a fairly nice Fall afternoon and she promised to see Diana, if she could get away this afternoon.

Anne and Diana were at the Beach, enjoying what would probably be one of the last Fall days left before the early Winter frostbite set in.

"So what are you writing about now, Anne? You seem pretty occupied." Diana asked combing the beach shore for shells.

"I have to write a creative poem, so I am using the Seashore for inspiration." Anne replied, chewing on her pencil, as she tried to think up another word for inspired.

"I love the sea and wisp of the wind. I can just fly away! Gliding over the ocean seas. Wouldn't it be lovely to take a Voyage somewhere, Anne? To some far off island." Father said Ireland is all green and beautiful. He showed me pictures," Diana said cheerfully.

"You should write a story about an adventure at sea. A sea of unrest. With a strong young Captain who braves the Winter Sea, dodging Ice Bergs. Maybe brings his ship in damaged and torn but his steady crew keeps it together. Then he is honored all over the Atlantic for his courage and bravery! He will win the heart of a young School Teacher or Seamstress who is traveling to visit her Grandparents or teach in a school for orphans. Something Romantic like that, Anne." Diana said sailing along, her arms rising to enjoy the strong Ocean breezes.

"Perhaps. I'll think about it, Diana. You seem to have the story all plotted out." Anne said trying to come up with another verse.

"I am not very good with dialog, Anne. Besides what do I know about love and romance."? Diana laments, more interested in floating away, then pen and paper.

"Well you should think about it Diana. I'm much to busy to be writing anything except this poem and learning Latin, right now. I have to run into town this week to do some Banking for Marilla. Not to mention some hints, I've been getting about cleaning out the Hen House!" Anne said with no enthusiasm.

"I don't know how you find the time, Anne. You are such a hard worker." Diana sings. She starts singing a song about the Sea and Anne listens absently.

Anne finishes up her poem. She hands it to Diana to read over and Diana catches a spelling error that Anne missed, so she corrects it.

"It is quite good Anne. I don't know how you do it?" Diana states.

"It just comes to me, besides the Sea talks to you, if you really listen closely." She replies, looking out to the rolling waves, licking up along the sandy Shore.

"Oh you must see the dress Mother and I are working on for the Christmas Ball. It is a Rosy Pink with puffed sleeves! All kinds of ruffles and a flounced skirt! I'll be dancing on a cloud all night long!" Diana exclaimed dreamily.

"Anne, are you done yet? I can show you those Dance steps I told you about now!" She said rambling away.

"I guess I'm done for the moment. Alright, let's give it a try." Anne said, putting down her notebook and putting a rock on it, to hold down the pages.

As Anne and Diana glide awkwardly on the sandy Shore, Gilbert wanders down with Moody in tow. They had planned on fishing this afternoon but upon reaching the Shore, the wind appeared to be too strong to support any serious attempts at keeping a line out to Sea.

"Hey Gilbert! Look over there!" Moody pointed out towards the far Northern Shore. Gilbert climbed up on top of a large boulder to try to see what Moody was squawking about. He saw Anne and Diana trying to dance along the Seashore.

"Oh that's funny! I don't think Diana can lead. What do you think?" Moody mused as he saw Anne turn into Diana again!

"Maybe we should help them out? We aren't going to be able to Fish today. What do you think?" Gilbert laughed as Anne stepped on Diana's foot accidentally.

"I don't know. They will think we are Children. Though Anne does look like she needs some help or maybe Diana, since she just had her foot stepped on. I think that's the second time she stepped on Diana's foot!" Moody chuckled.

"Come on, let's ask. They can just say no. I think we can help out." Gilbert started off over some large rocks to get to their side of the Beach.

"Hello there. It looks like you Ladies might need some help out here." Gilbert offered as Moody stumbled over the last rock and caught up with him.

"Well as you probably saw, I'm not very good at leading. Father always does that and well, Anne and I are almost the same height, so turning is rather difficult." Diana confessed, blushing.

"Than let us help you! I could use some practice myself. I'm afraid to say Mother and I am close in height, as well. Though, I finally passed her up some this year. She's fairly tall for a Lady, that is." Gilbert explained meekly.

"She's a very lovely Woman. Well, I'm afraid I am trying to learn this Dance. I don't have any teachers at Green Gables. Stella Maynard taught me some, enough to get across the dance floor but Diana was showing me something that they did in Carmody." Anne told them.

"Here Anne, I'll be glad to help. Moody, you can dance with Diana, since you dance less than I do." Gilbert suggested, of course wanting desperately to dance with Anne.

"Alright but let's rotate, so I can get used to changing partners." Anne explained, somewhat nervous to be in Gilbert's arms exclusively.

Diana hummed a song and soon they were all humming along to a familiar melody, to help keep in step. Gilbert was patient and laughed every time Anne missed a step. He carefully took her back to the beginning until he was confident she got it right.

They traded off but Anne noticed the difference between the two partners. The way Gilbert handled her, compared to Moody, who was nervous and a bit too serious for Anne's taste. She thought Moody was too stiff.

"Anne come on, keep that arm up! I can't turn you properly." Moody told her abruptly.

"Well, prompt me, Moody, nod your head or something, so I know to let go, I didn't notice your trying to turn or can read your mind, Moody." Anne said as she tried to keep her focus.

"I'll try but usually I don't have to." Moody stated a bit impatiently.

"Here, let's trade Partners, Moody. You're too stiff. Dancing should flow, like an Ocean wave. Flowing in and riding out. You should be gliding across the floor, like floating along a cloud. That's what Mother says. Once you get the rhythm, it should take hold of you, like this." Gilbert grabbed up Anne's hand and placed his other hand along her waist.

He whisked her around, as light as a feather. He twirled her and then he noticed Anne smiling at him, so he decided to turn her and try to dip her over. He caught her surprised glance and smiling, he easily pulled her up, then, turned her around, laughing at her reaction to his stunt.

"I bet you didn't think you could do that, did you, Queen Anne?" He grinned as he looked up to catch a strong Western breeze.

"No, I didn't. You caught me completely by surprise. I was sure you would drop me into the sand, Mr. Blythe!" She laughed back at him as they continued to dance.

"Ha, ha, ha....no, I'm not that clumsy and well, you are very light. Mother is heavy than you are, after all." Gilbert stated, enjoying himself.

"So what's with this, Queen Anne, remark?" Anne questioned him cautiously.

"Oh, that! It is just come out. I think I heard Marilla or Diana say it but you do remind me of that Picture of Queen Elizabeth I saw once, in a history book or some article, my Father was reading last year. You know she was famous for her Red hair. I think I've liked it ever since I saw it. Even Moody can't discourage me. Though he isn't my type. Too shy, looks ...frightening in a dress, I'm convinced!" Gil shakes his head, as if he just ate something disagreeable. "What a scary thought!" Gil said as he stopped to give Anne a break from dancing.

"Very funny, Gilbert. I'm sure you would look hideous yourself!" Moody added as he followed Gilbert's lead to stop.

"Well that was fun. I guess you earned a treat. I brought out some Plum Puffs; I snuck out of the Pantry. You'll have to share this one. I only brought out two and this other one is promised to Diana. Here you go!" Anne offered them out and they thanked her generously.

"Oh Anne, here, I didn't need all of this. You can share it with me." Diana stated.

"What do you have here, Anne?" Gilbert asked when he sat on the log nearby to eat his Puff. "It looks like your handwriting."

"It's my homework. I had to write a poem for my Redmond class." Anne explained.

"Can I read it?" He looked up at her, awaiting her reply.

"Well, wash your hands. I have to send it in this Monday." Anne told him not sure she wanted him to judge her work.

He washed his hands and Moody leaned over to try and read over Gilbert's shoulder.

"Moody quit it. You can read after I do." Gilbert complained, irritated to have Moody so close to him.

"Fine, just read it out loud, Gilbert. You can read, can't you Gilbert?" Moody said sarcastically at Gilbert's bossiness.

"Fine! Here, I'll read it. You probably can't read it right as it is." Gilbert insulted Moody.

Moody just huffed and Gilbert read Anne's poem out loud for all of them.

"It is very creative, Anne. Do you believe all this stuff about Magical Sea Creatures and Mermaids?" Gilbert wondered.

"It's just made up. Anything can be possible though. Human beings are a very complicated creation. Why can't we ride Seahorses? It seemed logical at the time." Anne explained, taking it from him. :"Dolphins are fine but they move too fast to be graceful enough for riding."

"I'd like to ride aDolphin! That would be fun!" Gilbert said thoughtfully.

"If you can find one big enough Gilbert! I think you should consider a Whale!" Moody teased him.

"I'm not fat Moody!" He said angrily.

"Not quite but you are rather stocky. Poor Dolphin. He'd buck you for sure!" Moody laughed at the picture in his head of Gilbert being bucked off by a swimming Dolphin.

"Well, Sharks are bigger. Perhaps that will suit me better. At least they would make a supper out of you, Moody!" Gilbert told him, not at all pleased with Moody's implication..

"I think it's time for us to go. I have to work on my dress before I have to help with Supper. Are you ready to go Diana?" Anne wondered as she picked up her small blanket out of the sand.

"I'm coming, Anne! I just have to shove these shells into my pockets, here." Diana explained as she caught up with Anne, who was heading towards to the road home.

"Thank you for all of your help, Boys. I think I can now manage to not be too awkward at the Dance, I hope!" Anne stated as they headed back Home.

"Well that was fun Moody. I can't believe how much I enjoyed dancing with Anne. I just got a tingling feeling, to bad we're so young." Gilbert said feeling kind of lost in the World.

"Well, there are some good things about it. At least we don't have to work all day. No worrying about a Profession, yet. Are you meeting up with Charlie and me tomorrow, Gilbert?" Moody asked him.

"I should be able to, Moody. If I finish my chores on time. Are you drawing a Poster for the Contest?" Gilbert wondered as they continued along the stony path, across the cliffs of the rocky Seashore, towards Gilbert's House.

"I have to. I'm just concentrating on the Ice Games. I'm not an artist but Mother has been saving pictures for me, so I can make a collage. What about you Gilbert?" Moody asked him as he leaned his hand on a particularly large rock, so that he could maneuver over the one jutting out in front of him. He balanced his forward foot, so that he could carry his other one over and set it down firmly on the rock ahead of him.

'Well, I want to emphasize Family Fun, to get our Community involved, so I am doing a collage as well. It will have an audience with several scenes, highlighted to show the variety of activities we will be sponsoring. What do you think of that?" Gilbert said, dropping both feet nimbly on the next rock's surface.

"That could work. It's a bit complicated but if you can do it, it should look good." Moody decided as they finally reached the smoother Sandy Shore, nearer to Gilbert's Aunt's Farm. "So Moody, do you thing Anne likes me? Even a little bit?" Gilbert asks him absently as he plopped down on a log to watch a large Freighter pass by, moving along the Ocean surface.

"I think she likes everyone, or at least tries to." Moody sits down near him but not too close on the same log.

"That isn't what I mean. I mean the other way. You know what I mean." Gilbert spoke but couldn't actually come out and say the words out loud.

"Like that! Well, I can't tell. I mean she talks to you nice enough. It seems she is more interested in you than especially Charlie but I heard he walked her home, yesterday." Moody said not really caring about Gilbert's feelings in this regard.

"She did? Who told you that? I never hear anything about it?" Gilbert suddenly felt upset and worried.

"Diana did. She said Charlie told Anne, he had to visit Mr. Harrison about something to do with his Mother but it wasn't true. I saw him this morning, I cut through his Pasture to your place and he said he hadn't seen Charlie all week. Of course if he did, he would have swat him for running through his fields, teasing his Dairy Cows. Why does Charlie still do those stupid things, Gilbert?" Moody asked, throwing a rock out towards the ebbing tide in front of them.

"Why do you still bring stupid frogs and snakes to School, Moody? Because that's what kids do, I guess. Though don't you think, after the ant incident, you should find some other way to tease the Girls?" Gilbert suggested to him.

"Like paper wads or pulling girls hair? How do you get away with those stunts, Gilbert?" Moody wanted to know, jealously.

"Just lucky, I guess. That and face it, it's not slimy or dirty. Girls don't like to get dirty or so you figured out." Gilbert grinned.

"I guess your right. I like frogs and snakes, though. Girls are such sissy's. Do you think Miss Shirley is afraid of snakes?" Moody asked him curiously.,

"Who knows? Most Girls are and Women too! It really is funny though. They jump at anything! Even a harmless Gardner's Snake! Sometimes I think they are rather naïve." Gilbert reasoned as he uses a stick to practice writing out letters in the sand.

"Maybe I should find out. What do you think, Gilbert? Should I try it?" Moody asked him, leaning over to see what Gilbert was writing. When Gilbert noticed, he quickly ran his stick over the wet sand, to hide the letters.

"I think you should give it a rest but do what you want, Moody. You know what will happen if she figures it out. You would be the obvious culprit and she will punish you. If she doesn't die from fright or get so mad, she swats you for it! I think she has a temper." Gilbert goes back to his writing practice.

"What makes you think that? She seems fairly nice to me." Moody decided

"What Redhead that you know doesn't have a temper? Dad says Redheads have, "fiery tempers, that match their hair color but it also make them so exciting!" Gil smiles at the thought. He thought a fiery Redhead would be fun to have.

"Well I don't have much of a temper, I recon." Moody reasoned.

"No, I suppose not but you are a McPherson, they rarely do. You old jellyfish!" Gilbert laughed at he thought.

"Take that back, Gilbert! I have heard enough from you today!" He glared over at him furiously.

"Calm down, maybe I was mistaken. You do know better than to threaten me though, right Moody?" Gilbert looked out again to see where that large Freighter had gotten off to.

"You know I don't like to settle my battles with fisticuffs, so obviously, I'm not threatening you, Gilbert." Moody replied, grumpily. He knows Gilbert would best him in a hand-to-hand fight.

"Then I suggest you learn some manners then Moody. A smart Man listens when another is taking the time to instill a little wisdom his way." Gilbert advises Moody with some wisdom passed down to him.

"Right, Gilbert, it's getting late. I've still got the Chickens to feed. I need to get on home. Maybe I'll start that Poster tonight. Hopefully we aren't' hosting any Minister, my Mother feels we must play host to any and all Ministers that happens our way. Father complains bitterly but Mother just ignores him. She said, "You can always skip Dinner if your soul finds solace in the fields but she will not risk turning away a Man of the Clothe, who could be a Savior in disguise!" Moody quotes his Mother, mockingly.

"Well, you never know, Moody but I'm glad we don't have too much company. I like people but not all the time, especially at Dinner time!" Gilbert grins as he gets up to follow Moody back up to the Path home.

At the Blythe's Homestead-

"Oh Gilbert! There you are! I was starting to wonder where you had gotten off to." Mary stated, looking concerned at him as she watched her Son, hanging up his hat and heading for the pump to wash up. She went to the oven and removed the Roast for Dinner.

"Go call you Father. Dinner is ready. We may as well get started, it's getting dark out." She told her Son, who was rather distracted but Mary was busy. She was used to Gilbert's various moods. It seemed to be a Blythe attribute.

"Father! Father, Dinner's ready! Mother's waiting on you!" Gilbert yelled out to his Father, who was working on a damaged stall latch.

"I'll be right there, Gilbert. Tell your Mother to go ahead! I'll be in by the time everything's set!" He hollered back, as he started to pound in a nail to finish attaching the faulty latch.

"Alright!" Gilbert yelled back and picked up a towel he found along the ground, it must have blown off the line and he carried it in with him through the side Kitchen door.

"Here, Mother, I found it on the ground. Must have blown off the line." he held it out and Mary snatched it up and put it on the back of a Kitchen chair. She then handed a stack of plates to Gilbert.

"Here Gilbert, finish setting the table for Dinner, I need to get this food on the table. You must be hungry. What did your Father have to say?" Mary asked Gilbert, scooping Mashed Potatoes into a serving bowl.

"He said get everything ready, he'll be right in, in a moment. Something to do with the stall gate or something like that." He mentioned as he gathered up some silverware and then opens a drawer for napkins to put on the Dining room table.

His Father just then bursts into the small room off of the Kitchen, discarding his Barn Coat and sitting down to remove his Field Boots.

"Here John, let me help you with those." Mary stated as she put down a bowl of Vegetables.

"Don't bother. I can get them, Just finish with Dinner. I'm starving," He said as he accidentally hits the Wall with his discarded Boot, from the force of pulling it off.

"Sorry, Mary, the Wall will survive, I promise." He grinned and Mary shook her head as she exited the Kitchen door.

They sat down and said grace. As they passed food around the table, they caught up with what was going on around them.

"'So Lizzy tells me that Malcolm is fairing well at Queens. His marks are quite good. She is so anxious for him to return this Winter, though he is hinting, he may take a job up at the Docks. They are short handed on loaders and all the Tourists and Businessmen will be arriving in Kingsport, taking Trains to Montreal and Quebec." Mary shared with them as she cut a piece of meat on her plate.

"What does Edward have to say about that? I'm sure he was looking forward to his help with the Herd." John mentioned a he carved more of the Roast, in front of him.

"Of course he isn't pleased. He asked about Gilbert's helping him out. Malcolm is stubborn but the money is very good. He knows Malcolm wants to Marry soon, so what can he say?" Mary replied and looked towards Gilbert, to measure his response out.

" Mother, I have to help Father There's Hockey Season and Miss Shirley told me she would tutor me this Winter, so that I can catch up. If I study hard, I can make up what I missed and be ready to take the Queen's Exam with the other Senior Students!" Gilbert was picking at his food now. They both can see the pain in his eyes, as he finally shoved a scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Gilbert, we do owe your Uncle Ed because he helped run the Ranch for us, while we were gone. I'll talk to Ed. Maybe Gilbert's right, Jacob should be doing more. Gilbert can help out on the weekends, after practice or Games on Saturday. Tell them Practice has to be in the afternoon, though Gilbert. If we get them started in the Morning, they should be able to see it through the Evening. I can't let things get behind here because Malcolm wants to get ahead." John told them as he took a drink of his Milk. He knew the advantages and disadvantages of living so close to your relatives. John wanted his Son to have a good education too and he knew Gilbert was bright. He also knew he owed Gilbert at least some of his childhood. Though often John wondered where he was going to get the time to get everything he needs done.

"So what have you planned for tonight, Gilbert?" His Mother asked him kindly.

"I have to work on my Poster for the upcoming Winter Carnival. We get extra credit for it. I have some Math and Reading to do also." He told her trying in to hurry up and finish, so that her could get to the Pie, before his Father got carried away. Once he heard his Father was starving, Gilbert knew two pieces of his favorite Cherry Pie is the best he could hope for tonight.

"I heard that Mr. Sadler was raising Cain about Charlie, his younger brother and Cousin, again! He really has the worst location. He is always blaming the boys for his poorer Milk Production. I know though that he's a skinflint! Though you better warn Charlie. If he doesn't quit bothering those Cows,

Sadler is going to start shoot his gun." John laughed, remembering how red in the face, Mr. Sadler was.

"Mr. Sadler's Cows are pathetic. Diana Barry said Mr. Barry has tried to give him some advice on supplements but old crusty Sadler just guffawed at him and told him to mind his own business!" Gilbert repeated as he finally finished up with his Vegetables and eagerly reached out for the Pie.

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Gilbert. Two pieces is the maximum for you. I worked out back all day, while you got to prance around all day." He stated as he cut the Pie into quarters, placing a piece on a plate for Mary, put out a quarter for Gilbert, then shoved it over towards him and pulled out a quarter for himself.

Gilbert sighed. He knew that last quarter would be demolished by his Father, no matter how fast he ate. Well if he was lucky, his Mother won't feel like eating all of hers. If not, then he would be out of luck he knew.

Someday he'll get Married and then he can decide who gets what. He will probably have his wife make two Pies, once he had kids. No reason to go without. He didn't want them to be short-changed either.

He thought he better get a small Wife. Just in case, as he worked on finishing up his piece of Pie.


	8. Some helpful encouragement

Chap. 8

At Green Gables-

"Here Anne, you need to turn up that lamp when it gets darker or you'll ruin your eyes. What are you working on now? "Marilla asked as she brought Anne some Tea and a Muffin to her room.

"I am struggling with Math, what else? Everything else comes so easy but Geometry is so vexing. I have to finish this though. I have to send it in on Monday, with my English and History assignments. I finished writing and posted those checks you wanted me to work on Marilla, here you go. Hopefully, I'll have an hour to start on this adaptation of the Play the Children want to act out." Anne sighed as she sat up to drink some Tea.

"Anne are you really sure you can handle this whole Carnival Extravaganza? I mean your recital is next week. The following week, we must go to Auction. Then there's that nuisance of a Ball you want to attend. How are you going to keep up with everything?" Marilla asked, taking a seat on Anne's bed to rest a bit. She worked hard all day herself.

"Oh you know me, Marilla. I'm not happy unless I'm busy. Trust me, the less time I have to feel sorry for myself." Anne laughed at herself!. " It really isn't all that much besides I choose to participate in the Recital. It is a real honor and will look good on my credentials when I can finally finish my studies at Redmond. I am also getting extra credit for it. So I am sure to ace English this semester. As for the Ball I promised Diana. I will wear my new Green Velvet Dress, so I don't have any sewing to do. The Children are really looking forward to the Carnival. You should see how they work together. Plus I hope to bring our Community closer together. My Students will depend on their support if any of them are to make it to Redmond. If they see how wonderful and talented they are, the more likely they are to offer up some scholarships for my promising Students!" Anne stated brilliantly.

"Why Anne Shirley! I never thought of it that way. You are quite the schemer, Anne-girl! It is very insightful of you. I think you love those Students as much as I do you!" Marilla sparkled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess you are right. They are like my own Children. I try desperately to help keep them focused on their goals. I want them all to fulfill their dreams and find happiness with their achievements." She beamed with radiance, so hopeful for their futures.

"A good teacher inspires their student to reach for the highest of Mountains and achieve their very best. The struggle comes from convincing them they are capable of attaining such goals." Anne sighs.

"Your real obstacle is convincing the Parents to invest in Education. This is a Farming community, Anne. Not every child can aspire to be the Prime Minister or a great Opera Singer." Marilla pointed out to her.

"I know that. Not every one of my Students will go to Queens. Some don't like books at all but a little knowledge goes a long way. At least those who don't will be good managers of their Family Farms and business'. Yet those who are capable will become Doctors, Lawyers and good Teachers. Who knows, maybe Josie has a future as an Opera Singer or Diana, a Master Pianist!" Anne said dreamily.

"Well if Diana gets to Queens you will have worked a miracle!" Marilla quips regretfully.

"What do you mean, Marilla? She has the talent. She is one of my best Students!" Anne stated looking at Marilla with deep concern.

"Well Mrs. Barry is determined that Diana will be a proper Housewife, She'll not have her Daughter holed up in some reclusive Mansion, an old Maid. Indifferent to everyone she meets!" Marilla explained with some regret.

"What if Diana wants to be Mistress of her own Destiny? Does she not have any voice in this at all?" Anne argued, grief stricken at the fate of her bosom friend.

"Probably not, I'm afraid. The Barry's are quite influential but Mrs. Barry comes from a long line of Proper Ladies. She has invested a lot of time into preparing Diana for her position in life. I don't see much promise of any change. George Barry is a wonderful Man but he won't go up against his Wife. His sister, Miss Josephine Barry, has not even attempted to hide her contempt to George's Wife but it is to no avail. She is quite wealthy but has a reputation of being an old biddy who bosses her Family around. She is oldest child and helped raised John herself after their Mother died of a sudden illness. She didn't approve of George's Marriage but George loved her dearly and she has been a faithful Wife, despite her determined ways. So the two Women are forever at odds with each other. Mrs. Geo. Barry, though must show his Sister-in-Law the necessary respect because they cannot afford to distance Josephine too much, since she is in control of the Family fortune." Marilla relayed and got up to return to her knitting. She rather be sewing but the Doctor limited her time to only two hours of sewing a day because of her vision problem.

"Are you going to bed, Marilla?" Anne asked her still feeling remorse over Diana's pending imprisonment.

"Not yet, in about an hour, I will. Don't stay up too late. Nor reading any novels Anne-girl! You've done quite a bit and we have to be up early for services tomorrow. You know Rachel gets vexed if we aren't early." Marilla staunchly reminded Anne.

"I know but she does have responsibility over the Sunday School Teachers so she needs to keep it organized. I understand. I won't tonight. I'm entirely too busy as it is. Maybe tomorrow I'll have a few hours to read or write." Anne thought out loud but not too hopefully. She needed to have the Play written out and copies written out by the middle of October.

At Church on Sunday, Anne would normally be singing with the Adult Choir. Today though, the Youth Choir was singing. Most of her Students sang in this Choir, Diana, Ruby, Jane and Josie. All of her favorite male Students as well. Luckily, for Anne, they were singing and she got to sit back and hear them sing for a change. She was only allowed to sing with the Adults because of her Teaching status. The Minister felt her position required her to hold a more authoritative position in the Church but Anne missed singing with Diana. Once in awhile, Anne had the opportunity to sing with the youth but only for special Holidays, when they needed a strong Alto. They did a splendid job and many of the singers looked out for Anne, who always had a cheerful smile for them and sang along with them because of course, she knew all the words! So if Charlie or Gilbert were staring at her, she always took it as a search for moral support. She would balk if someone mentioned how much attention she drew from the Boys. People can be so dense at times!

They weren't happy if they couldn't play matchmakers or talking about someone or something! After the Service, Anne greeted Mr. Allan to compliment him on his thoughtful Sermon. Then she and Mrs. Allan talked some about the anticipated turn out for the Winter Carnival.

"So how are you Anne? Have you presented your ideas to the School Board yet?" Mrs. Allan inquired, with a cheerful smile for everyone that day.

"Not yet, I had to wait for the Children to finish the Posters I wanted to show the Board Members. I am still a little nervous about facing them. The Children will be disappointed if they don't approve our Proposal." Anne said with trepidation

"Now Anne, you have it all planned out. From what you have shown me, you are bound to succeed. My Husband is very pleased with your ambition. He feels sure that it will have a positive effect in the Community of Avonlea. Are you ready for your Recital, Anne?" Mrs. Allan asked her as she smiles in acknowledgment of Mr. And Mrs. Hiram Sloan, who were passing on their way to exit the Church.

"As ready as I will be. I have it memorized. You will be there, right? I need your cheerful face, to find some peace of mind. You always fill me with such hope, Mrs. Allan." Anne told her earnestly.

"That is such an admirable thing to hear, Anne! I try to lift people's spirits. Life brings us such trials, People need a friendly face to give them strength." she reasoned.

"I couldn't imagine you any other way, Mrs. Allan. I hope I can be half as good as you are when I grow-up. Unfortunately, I came here with more than my share of flaws. I regret to admit." Anne truly believed she was more of a heathen then your average young person. It was kind of ingrained into her very being by cruel and selfish people from her past childhood.

"Anne, you are too hard on yourself. Can I tell you something, honestly? You give me hope. I think of you not only as a Daughter but as you grow, more like a much loved Sister. I always look forward to our visits and your cheerful adventures!" Mrs. Allan told her smiling.

"If you only knew, Mrs. Allan. Well at least I can rest easily knowing I at least have your favor.. Now if only my Students felt that way about me." Anne confessed.

"Are you having difficulties with your Class, Anne?" She looked concerned.. " Here, take a seat. I have a few minutes before I have to clean up the Kitchen. Now tell me what is troubling you.?" Mrs. Allan gave her, her full attention.

"Mrs. Allan, it is just my older Students are so restless. If their constant bickering wasn't enough, Mrs. Lynde tells me the Sloan's are trying to match me to their Son, Charles! Then I honestly believe another of my Students may be turning his affections towards me. I can't tell you how uncomfortable it makes me feel!" Anne tried not to appear as concerned as she actually felt. She looked around, hoping no one would stop to listen to her confessions.

"Oh Anne! You are an attractive Girl, almost a Woman. Many Avonlea Women were married at your tender age, though I don't recommend the practice. I do not interfere with Providence. So of course, some of the young Gentlemen in your care are taking notice. I believe at least one of your Students is almost the same age. We talked about this dilemma before you decided to teach in Avonlea, remember?" Mrs. Allan tried to sound sympathetic to Anne's trauma.

"True but I didn't expect it so early on. Well, not to worry, Mrs. Allan. I am determined to help them understand my position of authority. Mr. Harrison, Mrs. Lynde have both told me it is imperative that I keep a firm handle on my older Students, least they lose respect for me. The Boys are particularly challenging. Why last week, they were trying to make bets on whether Josie Pye or Ruby Gillis would win a fistfight! Can you imagine? Not to mention the suggestion of Cats chasing Dogs or the reverse as a Carnival activity. Why Mrs. Allan, even I couldn't help but laugh at the thought! Samuel told the class if we brought out a Possum or Raccoon, he would bring his Dog, for the chase! Can you imagine?" Anne said defeated.

"Anne, they are still Children. I would have had to laugh as well. Imagine Cats chasing Dogs! It sounds shameful!" She smiled imagining such a scene.

"It would lift the mood, if things got slow, I suppose. Well of course it was ridiculous and everyone was giggling. I had quite a time, trying to get them to focus. That is only a few of the mischievous things they have been up to!" Anne explained, looking genuinely tired.

"How are your own studies coming along, Anne? You look tired. Please promise me you will take some time for yourself. I have complete confidence you will prevail with your Students. Last Quarter marks were very impressive. I believe even Gilbert Blythe is making remarkable progress this year, despite his starting out behind." Mrs. Allan couldn't help but bring up. She wasn't blind and she could tell the way Gilbert spoke of his Teacher. He was slightly smitten with her.

"I can only tell this to you, Mrs. Allan because I trust you above all else. I think he's gifted. He came to me, requesting I tutor him this winter. He has to help his Father, being the only Son, around the Farm, as well as Hockey Trials, yet still he strives to be the top of his Class. The amazing thing is, I think he can do it, Mrs. Allan." Anne revealed confidentially.

"I agree, Anne. I heard as much from Gilbert. He mentioned it when I visited with his Mother, in confidence of course. It is quite a burden you are taking on Anne, considering your work load." Mrs. Allan tried not to smile. In her heart, she hoped Anne was at least taking some interest in Mr. Blythe. She has always admired their Families close ties and deep devotion to each other.

"He has promised to help me around the Farm. Honestly, we could use the help. I'm ambitious but well, not very strong. You are aware our hired Man has his faults. I thought if we could put our fences in good repair and build a good stockpile of lumber for winter fires, it is more than a fair exchange. You can only image how wonderful cleaning out a Barn can be but if I don't get to it soon we are sure to suffer molding hay and congested Horses. Nothing like a few ill Horses. Marilla works hard enough as it is. Plus, I do understand Gilbert's grief. It really does chaff on him, being behind. He is my oldest Student. He has hinted that he wants to go to Redmond. His Father wants him to take over the Farm of course, so he won't let me say a word. So please, I am only telling you because I have complete confidence in you, Mrs. Allan." She said solemnly.

"You know I am trustworthy, Anne Dear. So do you think he is intelligent enough to succeed? Despite his being behind so?" Mrs. Allan questioned her intrigued.

"We will see. He is very determined. Marilla tells me that the Blythe's are very stubborn people. Once they set their minds to something, they almost always see it through." Anne repeated her opinion.

"She told you this Anne? How interesting. Well they are a very devoted and dedicated Family. Perhaps there is some truth to that statement but please take that statement as a positive attribute. I do believe Mr. Blythe only wants the best for his Son. Though we will work on this. I will share it with my Husband, with your permission of course. At the right time, I know he will do his best to support Gilbert's ambition, as long as he shows steady progress and dedication to his goals. What is he planning on studying at Redmond? Has he told you yet?" Mrs. Allan was greatly impressed.

"No but he's only fourteen. I wouldn't expect it of him. Hopefully this year, he will come to a decision, then I will share it with you. I promise. Well, I have taken up too much of your time already. I am sure I will be looking forward to a lovely stroll alone but I don't mind. I love to be alone with my imagination. I have so little time to visit with it, these days." Anne said woefully

"Now Anne, you are forever applying it to your Work. You are just making a more profitable use of it. Employing it in your everyday activities. Your sewing, teaching, writing, even cooking can be an expression of creativity." Mrs. Allan pointed out for Anne to see.

"Why Anne, there is even such a thing as a Creative Solution, to all of life's problems, can you imagine that?" She said playfully now.

"Oh, Mrs. Allan, you are so clever! Are you fulfilled with your life, as a Minister's Wife?" Anne inquired, knowing she was being a bit intrusive but she couldn't help but ask.

"Anne, I truly love my Husband. I am pleased to be in a Position that gives me the opportunity to get to know wonderful people like you, my Dearest One! It is nice to be needed and know you can bring some happiness and hope into an often-troubled World. Yes, I don't feel my life is wasted. I do hope someday to become a Mother. If it is our Destiny, it will happen, until then, though I can be the Mother to all of the Children who seek my love and guidance. What can be more noble than that?" Mrs. Allan smiled proudly.

"I ..have never heard it said in that fashion. What a remarkable thing to say. Perhaps with the right Man, I could be happy as a Wife and Mother but he would have to be some Man! Not too many as wise and as kind as Reverend Allan I'm afraid. Well, right now, I just want to be the best Teacher I can and to get a Redmond Degree. What follows that, I do not know. I do believe I won that Scholarship to prove my Path lies with Redmond. Beyond that bend, is a mystery to me. I'll find it, when I approach it. I am content as I am right now. I have so much love around me. I am sincerely blessed!" Anne decided happily.

"My hope is that someday, you will meet that Man, Anne. You give so much but you need to be taken care of too! It is nice to be looked after. My Husband is truly kind and nothing compares to his love for me. Don't forget my words, Anne. Marilla cannot live forever. I want your happiness to last. It must be nice to bring some love and beauty into the World. Had your Parents not made you, my life would be sadder, indeed. Something to think about, Anne. Now I really must be going to attend to my chores!" Mrs. Allan kissed Anne's cheek affectionately and then left for the Church Kitchen.


	9. Along a Country Road

Avonlea's Wicked Fairytales-9

Anne gathered up her things, after pining on her Hat. She wanted to walk home from Church and enjoy the Fall foliage along the way. He saw her make her way across the rode. She was heading onto the Path that led her to Green Gables, so he felt he had to rush, if he was to meet up with Anne. He hopped up onto his buggy and turned his horse swiftly onto the rode, winding in the same direction she had chosen to walk.

She was taking her time, soaking in the warm afternoon Sun as she reached down to effortlessly to pick a sprig of late Autumn lavender. Holding it up to her nose, she soaked in its sweet aroma. A sad expression crossed her face as she heard the sound of horse hoofs approaching her from behind. Anne moved over towards the far right, to allow the buggy enough room to pass her, without having to breath in any passing dust, the horse was sure to kick up as it passed her direction. To her surprise, she noticed the horse slow down to a trot and that prompted her to stop in her tracks.

"Hey Anne! Anne Shirley! Wait up!" She heard her name and hoped it was just the wind, whispering to her from days past. Unfortunately her mind told her that it wasn't and that she would have to respond to this terrible apparition, determined to ruin her revelry from the real world.

Anne twirled around suddenly, determined to face whatever monstrosity was so adamant in gaining her attention. Can't a body just enjoy a peaceful walk alone?

"What do you want! I must be getting home now." Anne asked, not too much in the mood for company at the present moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you walk. I was just traveling your way and thought it would be thoughtful to offer you a ride home. I. had to drop off some equipment my Father borrowed from the Smithy and I saw you walking, so the only polite thing to so was to offer...you a ride home." Gilbert said all of this in an anxious hurry.

"Really? I was looking forward to walking home." Anne explained feeling a little embarrassed at her initial response to one of her own Students. Maybe she was just tired. She took in the disappointed look on his face. Anne always had a soft spot in her heart for children, especially one of her own Students. Maybe he had a reason for offering her this ride. If she denied him the right, he may be afraid to ask her anything again, she thought innocently.

"You really have to go my way? Please don't make a special trip on my account. I'm perfectly capable and enjoy walking in the afternoon." Anne explained.

"I know that but it would be bad manners for me not to offer my Teacher a ride home, if the opportunity presents itself." Gilbert told her politely.

"Well, I don't want to make you look bad. If I get home now I could have more time to read." Anne reasoned trying to make sure it was for the right reasons.

"Here, Anne, let me help you.....there, now we'll be off in no time." Gilbert said as he jumped back up into his buggy, after hoisting Anne in the other side.

"So what are you reading Anne?" Gilbert asked her, as he smiled brightly, trying to catch the glint of her eyes, reflecting the sunlight.

"Let's see, I haven't picked it up in a week. Homer? Yes that's it. It has a fierce battle in it, but I am not quite up to that part yet. I enjoy the fact that both Men and Women have important parts in the battle. Well the Gods are both male and female. I find that intriguing. I wonder why the Bible doesn't reflect that point? It's a mystery I have been pondering. Well, when not pondering, I have been very busy doing other tasks that demand my attention." Anne admitted reluctantly.

"I guess Teaching and School keeps you fairly busy." Gilbert reasoned.

"Yes and so many needs to be done around Green Gables as well. Not to mention the School Board Meetings, Recital, and I have the annual Grain Auction still coming up next week! I can't believe how busy I've gotten all of a sudden! Though, I had a relaxing Summer. So I am up to the task. I like to keep busy!" Anne realizes as she shakes her head in amazement. "I can imagine things are busy at the Blythe Homestead also?"

"Huh...oh yes! Maybe I'll see you at the Auction! My Father always drags me along. I really don't mind. It is usually held at the Fair so I get to wander around and mull through all of the various exhibits. I have amazed myself how much I have learned just by taking in all the accomplishments of people all around us. I'm just so curious, Anne. I never get bored with learning something new but I get irritable when there is nothing to do. I usually can find something to occupy my time. Being idle is the enemy, so they say, so I try to avoid it. I rather read then listen to a bunch of hogwash. I find it amazing what people can go on about! I mean who really cares what color they painted the Grain Silo's? I care even less why they decided to do it! Isn't it obvious they needed a painting? It boggles the mind, Miss Shirley. I find myself seeking refuge in Books more and more often. Not that I don't enjoy a rousing debate on Politics or the National Economy! Just please give me a subject that has some meaning! The worse! "Should I wear the red one or the blue one, Gilbert?" Awe! Anne, I always pick some obscure color, I just can't help myself! Its clothes! Get over it!" He bellows off, as if he was venting some earlier conversation.

"You seem to be able to coordinate your clothes, Gilbert. Does your Mother pick out your wardrobe then?" Anne taunted him, wondering if it really bothered him so very much.

"What? My clothes? Mother? I mean she buys and make some of them for me. I can usually match two blue socks with out any assistance. I guess if I were color blind, it could be a problem. I think Moody is but he won't admit it. I never found it too difficult to dress myself. Just match up the colors, pick stuff in the same color group and you should be safe. I suppose you have to debate for hours, what it is you are going to wear each day." Gilbert assumed, as he grinned over at Anne.

"Weeks Gilbert! Why one time, I change the style of a dress four times, before I was satisfied it was exactly what I wanted." Anne said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure that's the same thing. Are you saying you are just fickle or that you had this idea in your head but struggled to make the dress turn out as you pictured it to be?" He debated with her, trying to make sure he understood her meaning.

"That is a good question, intelligent question, Gilbert. I'm impressed. I was trying to create this idea I had in my head. Because I had to be creative, it took some stitching and re-stitching before I was able to achieve the affect I was looking for. Though honestly, I was trying to see how much you really paid attention. I was making some of it up, just to play with your very serious stance on dressing procedures. It all depends on how important the occasion is. Sometimes I know exactly what I want to wear, while other times, I am at a total loss. I just know I like to change my wardrobe. I think I get bored easily." Anne confessed, not convinced it was a virtue.

"Me too! That is why I look forward to Queens and Redmond! That is where everything is happening! Great Men and Women too, are being molded there! I can only hope to achieve a small portions of it's greatness but the idea of libraries loaded with books from around the World! I think us Scots, are Nomads at heart! Well we must be of a mixed mind about it, Anne. Seeing our Heritage is so split up like it is! Though we will always love the Sea! Not that I have any desire to hop on a Freighter and sail the Seven Seas. No I must have a tad bit more of the landlubber in me blood because though I enjoy going out to Sea on excursions, a month, even a week on the icy shore, has no appeal to me at all! I much prefer a buggy and a home of my own. Not an inviting atmosphere for a Man with a Family, I would suppose." He decided. Anne didn't miss his true love of roots and family.

"I understand what you mean. I would get very homesick, being awash at Sea. Marilla would miss me and I would miss her so. Just being away at Queens was a trial for me. Though, I do make friends fairly easily. I still write my friends Stella and Priscilla, regularly." Anne said warmly.

"Have you no male friends Anne? I would think you met all kinds of interesting Students while away at Queens. You are so easy to talk to, I just couldn't imagine...uhm....well, and I think you know what I am trying to say." Gilbert stumbled, because even he wasn't sure he understood what he meant. It is just he has always known Girls as friends though they were never ever close friends.

"Oh, I have acquaintances, if that is what you mean. Classmates, that is. Remember, I took the Queens course in one year, instead of two! Besides, Gilbert, I went to Queens for the opportunities it had to offer to me. So studying and achieving success were my motivations for attending. I realize not all Women go to Queens or Redmond to earn high marks and fancy Honors, like I do!" Anne looks at Gilbert smartly.

"What would I know of such things, Anne? It is important to keep a good balance between studying and physical activities, if you wish to remain healthy and fit!" He said returning her gaze. Gil was starting to feel flirtatious but he couldn't tell you that was what was steering his conversation at this early stage of his youth.

"Definitely! I quite agree. Though it is true, last year, I spent most of my time doing one and little of the other. I had thought I was to go on to Redmond though. So going to Queens, was really just the step I had to accomplish in order to reach my true intentions, which is to have a B.A. from Redmond. That will be an epoch, in my life, when I can walk up on that stage to receive my Diploma. I have this silly dream that I will be the utmost of orderly perfection until I actually receive my document and then, I lose all sanity and rush off the stage, anxious so show the whole World, that I have done what I thought was the impossible! It really is a very ridiculous dream. I really hope I can keep hold of myself and act out like a complete fool. For Marilla's sake at least!" Anne told him, cautiously.

"I am sure you will be exceedingly elegant and graceful, Anne. It's the Graduation Party where you are supposed to act the utter fool! I believe it is required procedure to shout and laugh out loud, rauncheously, else you appear snobbish or boorish! I could never imagine that of you Anne. You are too spirited to contain yourself in such a matter. A Fairy Queen must float and flitter across the landscape, not grovel and drag her feet! At least that is the impression I seem to recall, from books my Mother used to read to me, when I was little." Gilbert tried to catch himself; he knew Anne didn't seem to like outward flirting or forwardness. He remembered his Father's words about being cautious and not too bold, least he scare her away from him.

"I would think such behavior would be unbecoming of one of a Fairylike disposition. You are right though. Oh I can hob nob with the Social Elite but honestly, I am happiest when I can sit back and laugh at the World around me. I do so miss the times, Stella, Pris and I had, going over some whimsical tale or limerick, we happened upon, through our reading! We would stay up so late, we were giddy! Practically rolling on the floor in laughter. It was truly shameful and you must promise not to tell my other Students, Gilbert, I can't believe I told you! Please, I really am not a silly goose, well most of the time. I did Graduate with Honors from Queens." Anne said nervously, looking over at Gilbert who was smiling slightly but trying to desperately not to laugh out loud because he can sense her embarrassment. He just knew Anne was full of Spirit and Fun. If only he could help her feel comfortable around him. Hopefully, working together this Winter will help ease her repose and help her relax more when she was around him. If he was lucky, she will still be attending Redmond when he does. Hopefully he was smart enough to pass the Queens course in one year too. Then what fun they can have together, attending School and Social functions together! He hadn't even contemplated such happenings before! At least he had more incentive to get ahead. Especially if it meant winning the hand of this alluring Redhead by his side.

"Gilbert? Did I say something wrong? You didn't promise not to tell the other Students about Queens." She pushed him further for his reply.

"Oh, sorry Anne, I was just thinking how much I looked forward to going on to Redmond. Engaging Classes, Spirited Debates and such! I will try my best Anne to keep your secret but tell me something, Anne. Diana doesn't know about your friends at Queens? I thought you two were very close friends?" He looked over at her, suspiciously. He wasn't going to let Anne withdraw from him, because he was a Guy. Sooner or later, she will have to face the reality that he was not just some foolish schoolboy. He at least wanted her friendship, the rest he knew would take some time but he knew he had plenty of that ahead of him.

"We talk about my other friends, though she has never actually met any of them. It isn't like they are some wild heathens or such. We were all good students and competitive. I don't think there is anything wrong with laughing and enjoying good comradeship." Anne told him, starting to feel defensive.

"Of course not, Anne. Why life would be terribly dull without something to give us a reason to be joyful! I pity those who insist on living the rest of their days, wallowing in tears. Though there is a time to mourn, we must also find some reason to be glad, least we wither and die inside. We cannot help but contribute our part in this World, if we insist on bringing only sadness and pain." Gilbert explained deep from within his conscience.

"Yes, you are so right, Gilbert. Babies are born, Children must be nurtured and Youth must be encouraged to reach for the highest of goals. Our Society depends on it. I firmly believe in Progress, for the good of the Populace. Why everyday, it seems some new discovery or idea is being presented! If only People would always work for the good of each other, instead of clinging to the past so tightly, they strangle away any chance of success in their Futures! I just have to believe that we can achieve our goals, if only we dared to strive ahead, worked hard and took at least some time, to walk through the Forest, to take in the wonder of what life has to offer us. It also reminds us, of how important it is to preserve what is natural around us. I do believe in sacred values and that Families are an important part of our happiness. It saddens me to think there are still children out there that never had the opportunities that I have been given. Yet I draw hope Gilbert, that if I can overcome my difficulties, then so can others! I have vowed to devout my life to making the lives of others, a more pleasant thing. If I can only offer them some hope or help them overcome some difficulty in their life that is holding them back from true happiness, then I believe I have achieved what it is I have set out for!" Anne relates her purpose to Gilbert, in life.

"That is very noble of you Anne. I believe you have found you gifts, Anne. It is so nice, to hear you share them with me. I know you see me as just a Student but if you could just remember that I would like to think of you as my friend, as well as my Teacher. We are all Students in this life we live. Though it is through our friendships that I believe we find our true Humanity, Anne. I always enjoy listening to what you have to say. It inspires me and comforts me when I feel discouraged. When I came back to Avonlea, I was insecure and afraid of having to face my peers, knowing how far behind I was, though I wasn't ashamed. I know why I did what I did and my Family means everything to me. I know my Parents would easily give up their life for mine. How could I not give up a small portion of mine, to ensure my Mother could live out her life with her Husband? I just couldn't be that selfish Anne and well, it isn't in me. You have always treated me with respect and never looked down on me. Just this time we have spent together, a chance meeting, has given me so much hope, Anne. I hope that you will learn to lean on me some, so that I can help you, if anything to repay you for what you so freely give to me, Anne." Gilbert said and then stopped himself. Don't push her, why did he do that? He wondered if she could teach him some patience while she was at it. It was always something he struggled with in life.

"So who are you going to the Recital with, Anne?" Gilbert almost forgot to ask her.

"With Jane and Billy Andrews, I suppose. Diana will come with us, too! I'm still a bit nervous, so I wanted to get there early. That way I can adjust to my surroundings. I have never been to the White Sands Hotel and Diana tells me it is very Grand. I am looking forward to getting the "Grand Tour" from our Hosts. I have always dreamed of my own Castles in the Sky, I am afraid this may be the closet I will ever become to such Grandeur, so I plan on taking my time, so that I can absorb all of its rich surroundings! Now don't laugh at me Gilbert! I know I still harbor some of my childish foolishness but it is mine to hold onto! I promise not to bore you with my oohing and ahhing. It really is more of a Feminine attribute, I gather." Anne explains and Gilbert nods in agreement.

"Well, I can appreciate good Architecture and Fine surroundings as well, Anne. A lot of hard work goes into every panel and good creative souls bring to life all of those Castle's you seem so fond of. If you can dream it, you can make it, or come close, if you believe in yourself and your dreams." He relayed to Anne who agreed with his assessment.

"That is a fine description, Gilbert. I didn't know you had any interest in Construction or Landscaping?" She looked over at him with curiosity

"Not Professionally, though I enjoy woodworking and can appreciate others creativity I am not some old turtle, Anne. Remember, I have done some Public Speaking of my own. Though hardly anything like you are doing at White Sands. You have at least a year up on me still. But I wonder how much of a difference that will make when we reach Redmond?" He suggested and then stopped, for they had finally reached Green Gables, though he purposely took a slower pace and was grateful that the rousing conversation was not only revealing but distracting as well!

"Well, I am going to watch you speak as well. I can at least root you on. At least I will be there to encourage them to insist on an encore! I am convinced you will do a wonderful job!" Gil says proudly.

"That's very nice of you, Gilbert. I never imagined so many of my own Students would attend such an event. I will do my best, not to disappoint all of you." Anne said hopefully.

"I'm already proud of you, Anne Shirley. You're a Teacher at Sixteen! A Queens Graduate with Honors! That is quite an accomplishment for one so young! I feel so lucky, to just have a Teacher that is so qualified! What impresses me more though is that you are a good person, Anne. You aren't petty or demeaning. Yet you aren't some creampuff either. I was surprised and intrigued when I discovered how very clever you are. Is there nothing you can't accomplish Anne? Though you are still Feminine and sweet. I just hope you allow me to help out some at Green Gables. I know you are an excellent Manager but sometimes a little muscle doesn't hurt matters, when there is work to be done. I know it must be hard now that Matthew is gone. He was a very good Man, though very shy. Just remember that if I can, I will help when I can. It is the Christian thing to do and my Parents encourage me to serve my Community. Father said those who do not serve are forced to follow and that can be a very confining predicament to be caught in. At least always strive to improve yourself. Even though my Father is just a Farmer, Anne, he is very educated. He and Mother read all the time. Sure, not all of it is going to help them rule the World but it is in the pursuit that we gain the most, through experience." Gilbert reasoned.

'It looks like I'm finally home, though I almost feel I will feel sad later that this had to end so soon. Thank you for the ride and for listening to me ramble on. I really do appreciate your thoughtfulness. But about what I said earlier..." She looked over at him again, hoping she could trust his word.

"Don't worry Anne. I see no reason to point out your rather flamboyant goings on at Queens. I am just very pleased to know you had some fun, while you were away. I hardly consider your behavior ribald or irresponsible. Having some fun makes life livable. I hope you have more fun, as the years go on. Good afternoon, Anne, I hope to see you again soon." Gilbert responded as he lowered her carefully down from the buggy, next to him.

Anne suddenly felt flush; she almost lost her footing as she reached for the ground below her. What was it with her? Her hand was...tingling..how strange.

"Easy Anne, I've got you, watch your step now!" Gilbert held on tightly to her hand and when she was firmly in place, Anne looked up at him shyly, for he was still holding onto her hand and she couldn't resist looking up into his wonderful Hazel colored eyes, so warm and full of such spirit! She had to look down, to break the force of his staring down at her and she felt so exposed. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about all of this, but now was not the time to contemplate the meanings of such occurrences. She looked up again, with almost a pleading look on her delicate brow and Gilbert let go of her hand. She wanted to marvel over his firm grip but it was all she could do not to stumble over the short gate in front of the famous Green Gables walkways. What was wrong with her anyways? Maybe she was becoming ill? She turned once more, to catch his visage, as if to make sure she hadn't indeed encounter some whimsical spirit who had captured her, to use for sport! Such a silly thought, Anne Shirley. It is just Gilbert Blythe, one of your Students. How you daydream.

Gilbert himself was definitely overwhelmed by the softness of her touch. He wanted to just hold onto her for a moment longer. Well, he wanted to keep her company for hours but all time would grant him was this moment. Another moment to add to his growing collection of time spent, just with her. Fate was definitely smiling on him today. He planned on taking advantage of whatever opportunity he could have to spend with her. He went back to their dancing on the Beach. It was such an intimate experience. How he dwelled on the feeling of Anne's body so close to his. He wondered if Anne could feel the excitement of his mood, as he twirled her around. Anne in a marvelous rich dark Green Gown, tucked tenderly into his arms, can a Man swoon? Well if he was lucky enough to swept the Dance floor in her arms, he was sure he was about to find out! Oh that Anne Shirley, she will pay for this spell she has woven so neatly on his heart! Gil smiled at the thought. He planned on enjoying every moment of it, he was starting to fear his own deep desires. If he lost control, what would happen? He shook at the thought. What possesses his mind to wander so? He'll decide later whether this is a blessing or a curse, after all!


	10. Charlie's Musing

Anne continued into the House at Green Gables and ran into Rachel as she enter the foyer.

"Anne, was that Gilbert Blythe there in that buggy?" She looked down her nose scornfully at Anne, who almost didn't catch her odd comment.

"Why yes Rachel. He was going my way and offered to drop me off at Home." Anne explained as she came in and hung up her Hat, on a hook, in the entry Hall..

"Anne, it is isn't proper for a young Woman to be riding in a buggy with a young Man. Especially one of her own Students at that!" Rachel said with disgrace ringing in her stern tone. Anne turned to face her in astonishment. She just couldn't accept Rachel's attitude in this regard.

"What's the difference, Rachel, between walking or riding?" Anne asked her honestly.

"People can speculate all kinds of mischief going on in a buggy. Are you seeing Gilbert Blythe, Anne?" Rachel interrogated her.

"Whatever do you mean, Rachel?" Anne decided to play along to find out what was really bothering Mrs. Lynde.

"You know exactly what I mean, Anne Shirley!" Rachel huffed in amazement.

"He's a Student of mine, so of course I see him Rachel." Anne reasoned, feeling a bit whimsical.

"You are just trying to be difficult. Marilla, you better have a talk with this Girl before she ends up causing some kind of mischief I can't defend her from." Rachel drew Marilla in for her defense.

"Rachel is concerned Anne, as she should be. Are you and Gilbert courting?" Marilla asked plainly in her non-commential way.

"This is ridiculous, both of you must realize it! I love you both dearly. Don't you think, if I was seriously considering any Young Man, I would tell you ? He only gave me a ride home. I only agreed, so as not to hurt his feelings. That is all! Now I am going to my room, where I can read and try to forget all of this talk of Courting. Honestly, you Marilla of all people should know, the only thing I care about are the state of affairs here at Green Gables, doing my Job competently and going onto Redmond. Please, can you speak no more Rachel of such affairs? I surely am not interested in Marriage. Why, I could very well end up an Old Maid! I promise I will be happy and content as such. Marilla is calm and happy as such and I find life here at Green Gables, a welcome comfort. It is not odd to have boys as friends. I assure you, much to your sad disappointment, that I am not even thinking about Matrimonial things." Anne explained to them then turned to head up the stairs, her hand running wearily, along the banister. She made her ascent upwards to her Gable room.

"What is it about this Town? Am I to avoid all male contact, out of fear of propriety?" Anne thought angrily as she hung up her nice clothes and slipped into a more comfortable Flannel Dress. She laid down on her bed and started reading her storybook, rebelliously.

At the Sloane residence, Charlie is in a rush to meet with Moody for a day of fishing. He is stopped from his hurried pace as his Father happens upon his going out.

"Charlie! Hey Boy! Where are you off to now!" Mr. Sloane caught his middle Son, as he was trying to leave their Home.

"I'm going fishing. I told Mother, already. Why? Do you want to come?" Charlie hinted and his Father scoffed at the idea.

"Not likely, Charles. I've still have a pile of paperwork sitting on my desk waiting for my attention. Run along but stay out of trouble. Stay away from the Sadler's Farm, Charles! He said next time you get near his Milking Cows, he's going to Tar and Feather you. Just promise me, if that old Coot gets you, you come back around and show your Mother and Me, so that we can get a picture!" He jests and goes back to his paperwork grinning at the thought.

"Sure thing, Father. Not even a problem. It's the quickest way to School. He just blames us for everything! Wretched Cows! Even Miss Shirley agrees with us over that fact!" Charlie says with distaste.

"So how are things going at School? I haven't heard much talk from you lately." Mr. Sloane decides he owes his Son at least the appearance of being interested in his Education, as such.

"Well, Gilbert is back. I can't say that I really missed him as much as I once thought I did. He's only been back a week and already he's pressing me to step aside in class standings." Charlie said wearily.

"What do you mean? Step aside?" Now he was showing great concern.

"He just has to be the center of attention, Father. It's sickening. I try hard but there are more things to life than just School. He is just being very competitive and I fear it could be affecting the entire class." Charlie's fabricated his response but it was more than satisfactory for his Father.

"Good! You could use some shaping up, Charlie but don't let a Blythe undermine you either! They think they know everything. Though they are hardly the Social type. Just remember Charles, you're a Sloan. You need smart friends but don't bow down to them. Hold your head up high. Our Family holds a reputation of being Social Leaders in Avonlea. I expect you to carry on our Traditions, just as I have all these fine years! Now run along. You'll be out with Moody Spurgeon, right?" Mr. Sloane checked with his Son.

"Yes. I'll be back by Sundown. Over at the Pond, if you are looking for me." Charlie stated

Charlie went on his way and stopped when he came up to where he found Moody sitting on a bench, in front of his House, with his Fishing gear out around him.

"Why do you insist on tying on that lure before we get to the Pond? It's just going to get tangled up along the way there. Then you will have to untangle your line." Charlie tells Moody, who then pricks his finger on his hook, after losing his concentration.

"Ouch! Charlie, stuff it! You"re late! I had to find something to do while I was waiting. It won't tangle if you are careful. Now here, I'm done. Let's get going. Gilbert is probably already there." Moody said.

"Oh I doubt it. He had to return some equipment his Father borrowed from the Smithy. He'll be late, as usual." Charlie said obviously.

"He sure gets stuck with that grunt work all the time." Moody complains.

"He's an only child so he gets all the extra chores. I'm sure glad my brother, Tommy has finally caught up. It was a drag having to do so much of the work around the House." Charlie complained.

"Don't even remind me, Charlie. At least your Family doesn't run a Farm! I am the youngest Boy, remember? Sure Eldon has to do the heavy labor but he gets to run the Tractor. I get to clean out the Barn, mind the Cow Pastures and feed Chickens! It's dirty, boring and Eldon is a bossy old hat! I keep hoping God will strike him dumb!" Moody says grumpily.

"Then he'll just use his fists, Moody. Remember that. At least Ella is sympathic." Charlie teased him.

"You want her? Heh, She wants you, Charlie! Says you're a mighty fine lad, all Tall with your big Blue Eyes and dark Black Hair." Moody teases Charlie.

"Do you want a black eye, Moody? Ella? I rather drown in the Barry's Pond!" Charlie laughed at the scenario.

"She's not that bad. She's a really good Cook." Moody defended his Sister. She really wasn't such a bad person.

"And greatly reaches the size of a Heifer Cow. I guess, she would be good for breeding but that would hardly do if I am forced to sleep on the Couch! Ella would rightly take up more than her side of a Bed!" He crowed.

"That's mean Charlie! I told her you don't like her. She does get some dumb ideas, that's the truth. Just don't say anything mean to Ella. She isn't a mean person. She just has strange taste." Moody said in her defense. As usual, Charlie could care less what Moody thought about it all.

"As long as my name doesn't end up on a, "Take Notice" board, she's safe but you better straighten her out quick, Moody. She is your Sister after all! You know who I have in mind anyways." Charlie offered with a fiendish grin.

"Are you still stuck on Miss Shirley? Honestly Charlie, she doesn't like you that way. What about Gilbert? He's closer to her age. How are you going to out do him, Charlie?" Moody inquired.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think of something. He's not going to win this time, Moody. I'm the better choice and you know it! At least my Father is a Businessman. We are much better off than the Blythe's are! Our Equipment Business is quite prosperous! Why would she want some Pauper like Gilbert Blythe? Honestly, Moody, I don't know where you get your logic from." Charlie shakes his head with concern.

"Maybe from all of the girls. Ever since Gilbert has been back, Josie has been like a love struck lamb. Tagging along after him." Moody tells him. "Not to mention most of the other girls as well!"

"Who cares about Josie Pye? She means nothing to me anymore. I never really liked her. I just said I did because she was Popular. She can go chase little "Bo-Peep!", all around Barnyard! Maybe she will turn Gilbert's thoughts away from Anne and save me the trouble. Then I won't have to compete for Anne!" Charlie resolved triumphantly.

"I don't see that Gilbert has any interest in Josie, Charlie. He seems pretty gone on Anne. You've got your head in the clouds there Charlie. I'm glad I'm not you." Moody decided. She really is the prettiest girl in class now, Moody thought. Diana is pretty too but her Family is Rich. No ordinary guy will ever have a chance with her over. Moody was convinced of that. Well there was always Josie.

"So what's wrong with Josie, Charlie? I thought you like her?" Moody decided to try this safer route. Just in case there was something he didn't know about her that would make her a bad choice.

"She's fine, if you don't mind a Woman pulling you along by the ear, all the time. Grandma likes her. Says she has some style and good manners. Father though said she's sure to run a Man into the Poor House! Besides, the way she moons over Gilbert, is rather sickening, don't you think?" Charlie told him with disgust.

"Of course, Anne could drag me anywhere she wants! I'd follow that stunning Redhead anywhere she wanted me to go!" Charlie smiled wickedly. "It's gonna cost her though!"

"Charlie, that's our Teacher you are talking that way about!" Moody objected.

"Really Moody? That's all my Brother and Cousins ever talk about. Sheesh, Moody, no wonder Eldon's still a Batchelor! I don't know how you were ever even Born!" Charlie threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"Well it wasn't in those bushes outside, in the Haunted Woods, or some Farmer's Barn! That I can promise you!" Moody said indignantly.

"So Moody. Have you ever been with a Girl, in a Farmer's Barn? Hum?" Charlie taunted him, seeing a good opportunity to take advantage of Moody's sense of righteousness.

"No! Of course not! I'm not a Heathen! I've better manners than that!" He was as red as a Barn and Charlie enjoyed his fun at Moody's expense.

"I say if it's the right Barn and definitely the right Girl, who cares where you get her, as long as you get her!" Charlie grins at Moody's face of confusion.

"What Girl is going to kiss a Boy in a Hayloft?" Moody wanted to know.

"If she's the right Girl, she'll kiss you where ever you want! And a whole lot more!" Charlie was overwhelmed at his amusement.

"Yes, I'd kiss the right Girl whenever I got the chance. That I know for a fact!" Charlie added confidently.

"I don't know what to think about you Charlie. You better start working hard, if you think you're going to win over some Girl, for Wife!" Moody warned his friend.

"I'm not worried. I'm going to Queens and then head on over to Redmond. It's already a done deal. I'll get my Grandparents House and have a great Career! All I will need is a good looking woman to feather my nest and give me lot's of babies!" Charlie explained shamelessly and Moody was now besides himself. Charlie was just so full of himself.

"I'll probably go to Queens. That is fairly settled but I don't know about Redmond. If I'm to be a Carpenter, I won't need it. I'll just be wasting valuable time. I can make a decent living, building Houses. Father said I can build my own House, after a few years of saving. Then I can take a Wife. No need to be rushing everything. I want my Family to be comfortable." Moody explains.

"If you ever have one, Moody. By the time you get around to it, all the good Girls will be snatched up and you get what's left over! I don't want to take that chance!" Charlie had already made up his mind about all of this.

"Besides, Miss Shirley is only sixteen, so I have time. Then she can become the illustrious, Mrs. Charles Sloan." He put out as if Destiny had already decided on his Fate.

"I don't see any reason to rush into all of this Charlie. She may not even like you in that way." Moody reasoned.

"She let me walk her Home. That has to mean something!" Charlie stated.

"So did Gilbert. I don't think she takes anyone seriously. She's sixteen, Charlie. She went to Queens and came back with no Sweetheart. Maybe She's one of those Modern Women, Mother talks about. All Educated with no need for a Husband at all!" Moody said soberly.

"Don't say such a thing! A boy must have something to live for! Work is not enough incentive for me!" Charlie confessed honestly.

"What about Hockey? That's fun, right?" Moody tried to help Charlie see things in a different light.

"Ever kiss a Hockey Puck, Moody? Nope. I prefer a soft, pretty girl, that smells as sweet as Spring Flowers. Though Hockey is good, don't take me wrong about that. I'll take on Ice Skates and a Hockey Stick, any day! Just give me some hard ice and I'll be there!" Charlie did love Hockey as much as he did a pretty girl.

"At least with Hockey, you can count on every Season. A girl can be fickle. Who ever knows what they are really thinking much about." Moody said feeling depressed over the subject in general. It seemed to be a popular subject among his friends these days.

"Now Fish, they are as fickle as Girls!" Moody said also.

"Not if you have the right kind of Bait!" Charlie took a seat along the Shore and pulls out his Fishing line to thread his hook as he prepared to Fish.


	11. Trouble is brewing

At the Blythe Homestead

"Oh Gilbert, did you get that Flour I needed?" Mary asked him as she walked past him with laundry that needed to be washed.

"Huh? Flour? Oh yeah, it's in the buggy. I'll go back and get it for you, just let me change my clothes, I'm running late." Gilbert responded as he headed towards to stairs.

"I'm only trying to make Dinner, Gilbert. Don't mind me." Mary quips as she decides to get the Flour herself.

Gil tosses his Dress clothes aside as he reaches for a pair of jeans and old shirt to go fishing in. He looks at his discarded clothes on the Bed. Reluctantly he heads back to his Bed and picks up his discarded clothes and hangs them up. Mother will let him hear about it, if he just left them out. So he hurriedly tosses them over the hanger and then rushes out towards the Barn.

"Gilbert! Wait!" His Mother cried out as he passes her in the Kitchen.

"Whoa, Boy! Did you just hear your Mother? You aren't going deaf now, are you?" John confronted his Son outside the side Kitchen door.

"Father, I'm late! I've got to go now!" Gilbert whined.

"See what your Mother wants, first, Gilbert. Then you can leave." John instructed Gilbert firmly as he blocked his don's way and Gilbert turned to head back towards the Kitchen.

"Yes, Mother? I know you want the Flour, I was just going to get it!" He stated impatiently.

"I have the Flour; you Father brought it in for me. I just wanted you to eat your Lunch. Here I put it aside for you." His Mother went to the cooler.

"Can I just bring it with me? I really am late!" Gilbert pleased.

"Why are you so late? I thought you would be back a half and hour ago." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"Mother, I just gave Miss Shirley a ride home. She was delayed and Miss Cuthbert had to get home, right away, after Church. She was going to walk home. I couldn't let her do that; I was heading out that way." He explained exhausted.

"Not quite on your way. Well that is the long way around, Gilbert. The Cuthbert's Farm is hardly on the Main Road." Mary stared at Gilbert in disagreement.

"It isn't that far off. She's my Teacher and well, she has helped me quite a bit. I just wanted to be thoughtful." Gil said, trying to look hurt by his Mother's lack of concern.

"I just don't understand you, Gilbert. You just better be careful. Marilla Cuthbert is no woman to meddle around with. She isn't going to take too kindly to your attention toward Miss Shirley. Especially if she thinks you have ulterior motives. Just remember that! Your playing in a hornet's nest and you will get stung, if you misstep here. I am looking out for your own good, Gilbert." Mary warned her Son.

"Right Mother!" Gilbert grabbed his lunch pail and tossed in his Lunch. He headed out the side door, towards the tool shed for his Fishing gear.

John Blythe watches his Son take off in a huff and shakes his head. These two were just starting to butt heads together and he wondered if maybe he should interfere, for Gilbert's sake. He remembers how things were for him though. No one could really tell him what to do. Where's a there's a will, there's a way, so they say. Gilbert was even more determined than he ever was. To stand in his way may hinder his progress but not prevent him from trying to reach his goals. Hopefully things will turn out different for Gilbert, than it did for him. It really was too soon to really worry about a childhood crush. John reasoned as he went back to the House, looking for an excuse to calm Mary down some. Before she blew a gasket and distanced Gilbert even more than she already has.

"Mary, what's the matter? What has Gilbert gone and done now?" John came in. ready for the flood.

"Oh! Sometimes I think the time you spend away was the best thing for him, John. I'm getting the sneaking feeling that Gilbert has more than a passing crush on his Teacher." Mary confessed, as she watched, through the Kitchen window, as her Son took off running towards the Barry's Pond.

"That Miss Shirley, huh? Tell me now Mary, how long has he really known her? Think of it as a blessing. She has an education and some common sense. Besides, from what Harrison tells me, she really hasn't much interest in Boys. So let him pine away Mary. It could be a lot worse. Some fool girl out trying to nab herself a Husband to support her. Don't get me wrong now Mary. You are one of the Best. I much rather see him with the Barry girl but he really has no attraction to her, other than a friend." John said, as he reached into the cooler for some Ice tea to drink.

"No, your right about that. I just don't see Gilbert as a Farmer. I know that bothers you John but he can't help it. He's really bright. Children can be different than us. I wish we had more but with your illness, it is probably for the best. Chances are if Jacob is Elizabeth's last child. Gilbert will eventually sell the Farm, when we are too old to work it but hopefully, Malcomb will take it over or his children. At least Gilbert works hard and he will be successful at whatever he chooses to do. We have to be grateful for that." Mary tries to comfort John. He works so hard. She really wished he didn't wait around for that Marilla Cuthbert! Maybe had they Married younger, they would have had more Children of their own.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was racing to meet up with his friends. He was greatly disturbed by his Mother's words but only took them as her trying to discourage him from growing up. She never really liked anyone he ever took an interest in. Well she will have to face the fact that he was growing up and someday he hoped to have a Wife of his own, after plenty of hard work and knowledge gained. Hopefully she will figure this all out. He would need a Wife to run his household. How would Father get anything done, without Mother? Surely she must see that at least!

"What am I going to do now?" Gilbert said to the sailing wind. He slowed down when he caught site of the Lake of Shinning Waters. He would never call it that around the Guys but it gave him a certain thrill to think of it that way. Just one of his collection of memories, shared with Anne. What will he do if Mother only sees her as a threat? He planned on spending as much time as possible with her this Winter. Hopefully Mother won't try to interfere with his plans. His whole future could depend on what happens this Winter. If he missteps, Anne may leave for Redmond and forget all about him. Just the thought made him feel discouraged.

Well, maybe I need to cool my heels some. Hanging out with Charlie isn't going to help me much. Well I can't be completely unsociable and Hockey Season will be her soon enough. Then I have to be around them more but mostly we'll be smacking and butting heads. I just hope I don't get a bloody nose this year. I don't know how many of those a guy can have before he can't smell a thing?" Gil thinks as he found Moody and Charlie on a bank side, near the Lake.


	12. A day at the Lake

"Look who finally shows up! We've been here almost an hour now!" Moody tells Gilbert who is checking out a spot to set up his gear on.

"Some of us have other things to do besides Fish!" Gilbert states as she get his Fishing Gear, organized.

"What could be more important than Fishing?" Moody wondered as he stared over at Gilbert in amazement.

"Girls!" Charlie blurted out, amused by Moody's immature attitude. Charlie nudged Gilbert, who gave him a weak smile in response.

" I like Girls, no doubt about it but I've been thinking. I need to get more focused. I definitely have go to read and study more. Miss Shirley loaned me some books and I was thinking, I need to go to Carmody and get a Library Card, so that I can check out some more books to read." He said, still ruminating on thoughts he had before he met up with his friends.

"Yeah, I bet she has a shelf full of Romance novels!" Moody laughed over that scenario.

"Actually, not everything is like that. She likes Adventure tales and she lent me a book on Algebra. That one is a doozy but if I focus, I'll figure it out. Miss Shirley promised to help me go over it this Winter." Gilbert explained his reasons for changing course.

"More like he'll be studying her figures!" Charlie grinned over assumed, keen observances.

"I'm not as shallow as you are, Charlie." Gilbert tossed his line into the water, to emphasize his point.

"Someone thinks he is so high and mighty today. Does this mean you are not longing anymore for Miss Shirley's affections?" Charlie was almost ready to jump up and down over the prospect. He was dead gone on Anne and he was not afraid to express his intentions. He was taught that tact and boldness will help him get what he wants out of life.

"Hardly Charlie, it's just I'm older than you are. Sure I would like to have a Wife who didn't bore me to tears and can put Dinner on the table as well. It's just if I'm to have all of these things, I need an Education and a place of my own. You can go live with your Parents! I want my wife all to myself! Besides, you know how my Father is!" Gilbert complained.

"No worse than any of ours, Gilbert." Moody tried to remind him of his duty to his Family.

"My Father's such an absolute pest! When would I ever have any time with my Wife? He'd be dragging me out of bed and never letting me get any sleep!" Gilbert maintained grimly.

"Not to mention the snickering around the table! That's the best part of it all though! My Brother, Toby, why Dad and Mother had a field day withHim and his Wife. I think they lasted a whole year before Amanda went to visit with her Mother, for three Months! She said she was never coming back to live with us Sloanes. If Toby really loved her, he would get a her a place of their own!" Charlie laughed over the whole ordeal.

"So what happened?" Gilbert wondered, eating the Sandwich his Mother had made for him at Suppertime.

"At first, Tobias thought he could wait her out. After three months of sneaking around, he gave in, or rather my Parent's did because Toby was like a caged Cat! No good for anything. Mother was so furious, she forced Father to help him get Toby his own place and increased his wages, to help support the added expense." Charlie said unwrapping a piece of Spice Cake, he brought along, after seeing Gilbert start to eat his Lunch.

"That's my point Charlie. It really is foolish to get too caught up with Girls. My Father said he really didn't regret waiting so long for Marriage, except not having more Children. I hope though that I won't have to wait until I turn thirty though!" Gilbert cringed at the very thought, considering how he was feeling and acting out now. He feels the tug of his line and turns his attention back to his Fishing.


	13. The Poster Contest Results

Monday morning rolls around with its call for the morning hustle and bustle. Gilbert had started to take up reading in the morning, especially at the Breakfast Table, much to Mary's despair.

"Gilbert, put that Book away and finish up your Breakfast. You're going to ruin a Book yet?" His Father shook his head.

"I'm careful. I just have to study this. We have a test today and I want to do well. Here, I'm eating, see?" He told his Parents as he started to stuff his eggs in his mouth.

Mary just shook her head and went back to cleaning up after her Family.

Gilbert finished up and cleaned off his plate, then tossing it into the sink. He headed towards the Den and grabbed up his books and then heads off to School.

As usual, Moody was coming up the Roadway. This time he had Charlie in walking up with him and Charlie's younger brother, Tommy.

"Hey Gilbert!" Moody called out after him, when Gilbert appeared, coming out his front gate.

"Hey Moody, Charlie……Tommy?" Gilbert let out. He didn't really like Tommy, who was always causing trouble. Not that Charlie was much of a good influence on his Brother.

"I see Charlie's with you today!" Gilbert said, not at all amused by this opportunity.

"Don't say it Gilbert. Mother made me. We got yelled at again by Mr. Sadler. It's really Tommy's fault but he never listens to a word I say!" Charlie looks menacingly back towards Tommy.

"Like I'll listen to you, Charlie! You're just a Bully!" Tommy yells out, to which, Charlie bats him on the head.

"Ouch! Stop it, or I'll tell Pa!" He shouted in his defense. Rubbing his aching head.

"Go right ahead! He'll just swat you twice as hard! No sassing, Mother said!" Charlie warned Tommy.

"Great! Did you study for your test, Guys?" Gilbert brought up, eager to get past this bickering.

"It's a piece of cake!! Besides, I had to finish up my Poster." Charlie stated

"Oh great! Guess what?" Moody cried out in remorse.

"You forgot your Poster, right?" Charlie replied.

"I've got to go back and get it!" Moody started to turn around and run off when Gilbert grabbed onto his extended arm.

"Wait, Moody. Miss Shirley will let you get it during Recess or at Supper time. Don't worry. If you go now, you'll be late for Class." Gilbert explained.

"But then I'll miss out! We need a new strategy for Hockey try-outs!" Moody complained.

"What is that suppose to mean? You're a shoe in, Moody. There aren't enough Boys, if they exclude you! Gilbert's sure to get a Bloody Nose, by the Second Quarter, so you'll get on the Ice!" Charlie told him with encouragement.

"Maybe if someone wasn't so clumsy, I might make the Third Quarter, Charlie! Well, I always finish up that you can count on!" Gilbert said defensively. He was wondering if Charlie really was that awkward or if he did it on purpose, to guarantee he could Score? Gilbert ruminated.

"That wasn't on purpose. I grew almost five inches in the last year! I see you finally caught up, Blythe." Charlie sneered. Not at all happy with his insinuation.

"All I can say, is you better be careful, Charlie. I'm not about to let you get in my way." Gilbert threatened him, subtlety.

"We both will have to watch out for Moody. He's grown a few inches as well! So we are both in trouble this year." Charlie tried to worm his way around a delicate situation.

"I know. Well what do you expect? Macpherson's have always suffered from weak ankles. Luckily, Miss Shirley has started us on relays. Hopefully that will help toughen up my ankles too! I told you, I needed a better workout." Moody restated.

"For both of our sakes. Rowing helps me keep my upper body fit. Dodging Cow Pies is practically a Sport, when it comes to Ranching Cattle." Gilbert says reluctantly.

"Ah yes! The Cow Pie Obstacle Course! We really should add it to the Annual Church Picnic's event! Now that has plenty of incentive!" Charlie laughs at the idea. The rest of the Guys, join him hardily.

"Speaking of Rowing, I could swear, that Josie was out on the Pond with Moody this week-end." Charlie snickered and Moody blushes crimson red.

"You know Josie. Well it's all right. I get bored after awhile and Josie is never at a loss of something to say. I wasn't the only one who was out with a Girl though, right Gilbert?" Moody looked at the Guy next to him, to catch his reaction.

"Really, Gilbert? Who was it? Diana Barry? Julia Bell? Come on Gilbert, spite it out!" Charlie taunted him.

"Quit butting in. I just gave her a ride home. It really wasn't anything to even talk about." Gilbert tried to look annoyed, as he turned away from Charlie's usual accusations.

"Just a ride home? Your not going to tell me, are you Gilbert? What's the matter, Gil, did she shoo you off? Were you spurned by an older Woman? You really must confess now!" Charlie taunted. He wasn't afraid of Gilbert. He knew he wouldn't start a fight right before Class. His Father would beat him good for it!

"I don't think so Charlie. Here, we're outside of the Schoolhouse. If we weren't Charlie, I'd smack you right where you stand!" Gilbert was getting upset with Charlie. Who just grinned over at him in reply. Miss Shirley wouldn't be too pleased to know what a short wick, Gilbert could be at times.

"Of course Gilbert but what would Miss Shirley think of you? You better calm down before she turns her pretty little head, somewhere else!!" Charlie suggested, only making Gilbert more upset.

Gil just boiled under his skin. He wanted so much to just hit Charlie but he was right. Anne would probably not be impressed. He'll get him back later. Maybe, on the Hockey Field later.

"Good morning Miss Shirley. How are you today?" Gilbert asked her upon entering the Schoolhouse, almost shyly.

"I am well and yourself?" She looked up at him smiling.

"Just fine, thank you." Gil couldn't get out anymore and Moody nudged him from behind. He was anxious to share his sob story about his Poster, with his Teacher, so Gilbert moved on, heading to his Desk.

"Hello Class. Thank you for turning in so many wonderful Posters. I'll put them up on the wall. Remember everyone who tried, will receive extra credit for such fine workmanship! My plan is to take them with me to the School Board Meeting and use your Work to try and help them see how much fun it will be. I feel quite positive that we will meet with success and if not, well perhaps another Season awaits us with new possibilities. Let's not give up hope yet, though!" Anne said as she put the stack of Posters into her lower Desk drawer, to insure their safety.

Anne gave her upper class a History assignment to start on. She would work with her younger Students, who were still struggling mightily with cursive. Anne wanted all of her Students to try their best to stay on task.

They worked through their lessons steadily and at the end of the day they took a blind vote, to determine whose Posters were considered the best choice for the Winter Carnival.

Gilbert's Poster highlighted the main events. Ruby and Jane's was a picture of School Children sitting in the Snow, laughing and throwing up snowballs joyfully. There were snow people and sleds in the background of their scene. One of the small children made a happy snowman, holding a sign with, "Winter Carnival" stuck in its snow hand and the other winner had cut outs of winter toys arranged with "Avonlea's Winter Carnival" cut out of shining, glistening wrapping paper. Anne was so happy to see how much effort her students put into their work and was rightly proud of them.

"Anne you must be so nervous! You have the Board Meeting and your Recital coming up in the same week!" Diana looked at her friend with concern.

"I know. I think I'm prepared for the Board Meeting I talked with Mrs. Allen and they are supporting the idea. As for my Recital, don't remind me. My Dress is done and I am convinced I will be so dull, compared to all of those Rich Satin and Silk clad Matrons of Wealth and Prestige!" Anne said nervously.

"Now Anne, you are insulting my taste with your doubts!" Your Gown is quite quiet elegant without being pretentious! The epitome of Grace and Refinement! Godley's says so and you know every Woman of status refers to it, faithfully." Diana encouraged her dear Bosom friend.

"Diana, how could I ever survive without your wonderful encouragement?" Anne hugs her.

"You would wither and fade Anne but let's not think of unpleasant things anymore. Have you made up your mind about the Ball?" Diana's rosy cheeks were full of mischief.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"? Anne teases her.

"After Gilbert and Moody tried to help you with the Dancing? That was so romantic Anne. Dancing along the Seashore. Too bad you don't think much of Gilbert. He looked very pleased to be leading you along the shore. I bet if you were alone, he would have tried to kiss you!" Diana giggled so much she had to bend over to catch her breath.

"Oh funny! I am sure I would have fainted! Right there, Diana, dead on the Sandy Shoreline!" Anne predicted laughing at the image of it.

""Really Anne? Fainted dead away? I would be forced to carry the body of my Dear Beloved Friend, to her last resting place." Diana said solemnly.

""Wouldn't you make Gilbert do that?" Anne looked at her remorseful friend.

"He already killed you! No, I wouldn't let him touch you. It would be a curse to follow you beyond the Grave! No Anne, I'm strong, it may look an awkward site but struggle I would, so that your rustic tresses would not get matted by the Seawater and all those stringy things that float about in the water. You know, they get tangled on your legs and arms. What a disgrace that would be!" Diana snickered, realizing her own silliness.

"So what is to be Gilbert's punishment for doing such a dastardly thing? I mean he did cause my death? Probably my heart gave out in shock!" Anne was having fun with Diana now.

"That's a tough one Anne. Should he get forty lashes with the whip? No we should hang him at noontime! "As an example for any boy, who might venture to dishonor a Maiden, in such a way!" Diana resolved brilliantly.

"At least it will draw a crowd and it wasn't Charlie. I fear that curse would follow me into the afterlife!" Anne cringed at the very thought of Charlie being the last face she would ever see, living.

"We aren't being very nice. I'm glad he has a good sense of humor, though I know, given the chance, they would burn me at the stake!" Anne giggled and Diana joined in the merriment.

"Oh Anne! Let me do your Hair, for the Recital! I just love your thick curling Hair." Diana pleaded; ready to exit this uncomfortable conversation.

"Alright, Diana. I do want to make a good impression." Anne decided it would make things easier for her.

"You sure do, Anne! Maybe you'll meet a reclusive Writer, who will woo you with poetry and sonnets of love. He'll Wine and Dine you, captivated by your milk white skin and waves of curling locks." Diana dreamed.

"Don't forget my abundance of freckles! He must accept my spotted appearance. Some how it seems to inspire thoughts of the measles, rather than a warm Autumn night." Anne mused. She was taught by Marilla to never think too well of herself. So she had to say something negative amongst such words of praise from Diana.

"Anne, you are hopeless! I know a least one Male who finds them absolutely irresistible." Diana started in on Anne again, who gave her a warning glance, causing Diana to hold her tongue.

"Well it's the truth! Many Scots have them, so they are hardly considered a Birth Defect, Anne!" Diana reasoned wisely.

"A Birth Defect! Diana, that was truly insightful and original! I would never associate the two together. You do give me permission to quote you, darling?" Anne smiled and Diana threw her hands up into the air in defeat.''

"All you do is make my job harder! I am trying to Marry you off to a Handsome Prince but she has the tact of a Court Jester! Thank goodness you are thin! Those beautiful eyes help quite well too. With a Green Velvet and Taffeta dress, Anne, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you!" Diana stated with satisfaction.

"So what are you going to wear, Miss Barry, to this fine Occasion?" Anne wondered.

"My Violet Silk Gown. The Blue Violet color adds to my cheeks and doesn't make my eyes too overwhelming. The Purplish color helps balance my Hair and Eyes, so they both attract attention, or so Mrs. Allen claims. Isn't she the most stylish Woman you have ever seen? Maybe I'll become a Minister's Wife! Well, probably not. I don't have your patience Anne. I am more than likely to stick my tongue out than pat the hand of one such as Josie Pye! Aunt Josephine said I have my Mother's temper. Do you think so Anne?" Diana became contemplative.

"Perhaps but at least it isn't as volatile as mine used to be. Sometimes, I still slip and it vexes me to no end. I really try hard to control it." Anne explained.

"I think you do a marvelous job, Anne. I wouldn't like you half as much if you were stoic, like Jane. She just huffs and puffs until she is mad enough and then she says some horrible words. As if she is above things like anger and such! Though usually she is good company and then there is poor Ruby." Diana says sadly.

"What a whirlwind of emotions she is! My only rival in such things, Diana." Anne played out, thinking of her many times of overreacting, when she thought she was so mature!

"In some ways, perhaps Anne. You hardly have Panic Attacks or Fits! You get upset but that doesn't stop you from handling the situation. Ruby would cry but you will jump right into the Fire and take control! How I envy your quick mind, Anne." Diana says longingly.

"Don't envy me Diana. You may love me as I love you but we must never envy each other. We should honor one another, for together we are stronger and more capable." Anne recited with courage.

"Like true Shield Maidens of Olde, Anne! True Sister's in Arms." Diana stands up tall.

"I don't know though Anne. You are more the, "Joan of Arc" type. Well, with your smaller frame, a Helmut with horns, might look, well….out of place, I fear." Diana peered over at Anne slowly, unsure of her reaction to all of this.

"Oh Diana! Just imagine! Me, trying to run into Battle, while my Helmut kept falling forward! "Wait for me! (Stupid Helmut!)!" Anne laughed at the sight and Diana watched her dear Friend, feeling so thankful for Anne's vivid imagination.

"How boring my life was before you came, Anne. You have been a Godsend! You always make me laugh so!" Diana sparkled with delight.

"So do you, Diana. I am rather hard to bear at times. I know but I never mean any harm. I just like to see the World as a joyful place to be. Filled with mirth and good fun!" Anne said gladly and looked up to the late afternoon sky. She could see clouds forming and hoped her bad luck didn't ruin the Debut at the White Sands Fundraiser.


	14. Things that slither

"What is it Anne? You've grown quiet?" Diana was uneasy, seeing the look on Anne's face.

"Sorry Diana, I was just hoping the weather was fair on Saturday. I should start pulling clothes out of moth balls and airing them out for the coming Winter. I am looking forward to Ice Skating, though." Anne grinned and Diana knew they had so much fun to look forward to.

"So am I Anne. I just hope the Boys won't hog the Lake of Shining Waters, this year! At least I have grown a few inches this year, so they can't shove me around as easily as before.

"If they try to Diana, we'll just wet down the ice and watch them slip onto their backsides!" Anne schemed and Diana hid her giggling behind her gloved hand.

"Anne, would you really do that? Someone could get hurt." Diana reasoned with her.

"True but they don't seem to have any problem shooing us away with those Hockey Sticks of theirs. Imagine how much fun we would have! I can just see their indignant faces. Whoosh…oh! As they slide across the ice. Besides Diana, they would do that just for the fun of it all. I wonder if all Boy babies are dropped on their heads when they are small children?" Anne contemplated as she tried to appear to be in serious study.

"There are a few; I'd be tempted to say must have been, Anne. Honestly you're right. I can't think of a one, even Moody has done some idiotic things that make me question if he is sane or not." Diana quipped in a snappy reply.

"Like bringing Amphibians to Class?" Anne set out for a perfect example of Moody's apparent, deranged way of thinking.

"Diana, we must work on this weakness of yours. The Boys will never stop teasing you as long as they keep getting a reaction out of you." Anne said with reproach.

"I am afraid that I have no defense in this matter. I doubt I will ever like snakes, Anne. They are slimy, sneaky and slithering things. Such terrible creatures! Forced to crawl on their bellies as such. Even God dislikes them!" Diana tells Anne as a fact.

"He made them Diana. They serve a purpose, as all things do in this World. Yes they are slithery creatures, yet they do eat Mice and Rats for food." Anne tried to help Diana except Snakes as a part of a greater Society.

"So do Cats! I'll take a Cat any day over a Snake. Slimy, slithery things and Spiders! I am beginning to think I am at odds with all creatures that begin with the letter, "S". in them Anne." Diana offers up her observation.

"Snails, slugs, salamanders!" Diana rails on with her currant rant.

"Salamanders? They are harmless? What has a Salamander done to you? At all?" What about Sparrows? They start with the letter "S"." Anne pointed out to her Bosum Friend.

Must be a spelling error. One good Animal verses a whole help of awful ones. I will try to save some pity for our friend, the misnamed Sparrow." Diana offers up her compassionate understanding.

"I am sure our friend the Sparrow will welcome your prayers, Diana Dear." Anne tried not to laugh as she says this out loud.

"I must be off Anne, now. Mother says that we must clean the Guestroom, from "Stem to stern!" before Aunt Josephine's arrival. So I am off to "swab the decks! ye matey!" Diana claims heartily.

"Aye, aye, Captain! Signal me if you take in any water!" Anne replies sophisticatedly.

"Why Anne?" Diana wondered because she did not recognize the expression Anne made.

"It's a nautical term. If a Ship or Boat is damaged in the water, its greatest fear is taking in too much water. They just use the term, "taking in any water" to get the message out fast, in times of trouble." Anne reasoned and Diana nodded her head in understanding. They give each other a hug and then a quick kiss, for moral support. Diana and Anne then parted ways, off to their respective Homes.

Gilbert stood up on a distant Hillside. He had noticed the two Girls part ways as he came up over the Eastern Coastline. How warm and friendly Girls are with each other. He saw them laughing and teasing each other from the distance. A part of him wanted to yell out after them and to join their merriment but he had work to finish. His Father sent him out to repair a slash in the Cow Pasture's fence. He also had to admit it. Seeing Diana kiss Anne so casually, only made him feel jealous. Would Anne be able to kiss him so easily? Without a care in the World.

Something inside of him told him that kissing Anne would probably affect him differently then it did Diana. He never imagined a casual kiss, whenever he let his mind wander over to such a thought. He had to be sure to taste her lips. He would close his eyes and take in the rapid sensations pulsing through his body. Gil would squeeze her arms in his hands, knowing that by doing so, it intensified the feelings shared by both of them at the time. A few times, he ventured into imagining how actually embracing her would feel to him but that became too overwhelming a thought for his mind to process. He decided to save those emotions for a time when the possibility of actually doing such a thing ever existed. It was entirely too consuming for him to wander into that stage of life until he was old enough to handle it all.' Gilbert decided as he kneeled down to bend out a twisted wire to try and make his repairs to the fence.

Gil brought himself back to task at hand, as Anne Shirley approached the small while gate, that surrounded her familiar Green Gables home.

Tuesday evening approached with the boom of a shotgun, as Thunder Clasps stormed loudly in the darkening sky. Business however must be taken to task and so forever shall she carry on with her own. Anne bravely told Marilla, who scoffed at the idea but these were her own sentiments in life, so to argue with Anne, was a losing cause. So she bundled up her Girl and allowed her to brave the elements on her own. The Thunder was too threatening for Anne to bring out the Horse and buggy. They feared the Thunder or Lighting might spook the Horse and send Anne over the side of the buggy, so it was settled that she should make her way by foot. Karl Olssen was killed by such an event, only a couple of years prior and the Town of Avonlea mourned his untimely demise in the prime of his life.

"Now you be careful. Stay clear of Trees, Anne. No short cuts through the Woods tonight. Do you understand me? Are you sure this really can't be postponed until next week Anne?" Marilla gave one more valiant effort to reason with Anne but she was set on her course of action. There was no turning back from it now.

"I'm sure Marilla. I am no more special than any of the Board Members, who themselves braving this Storm, in order to conduct their Business. This means so much to the Children. Rain is common enough here in Avonlea. Wars and other Fierce Battles do not cease because of the weather, well very often in History, so it would seem. So I see no sign of Snow, which is a good thing. Though at least with Snow, we can use the Sled to travel around in. I'm off now Marilla. Wish me luck! I might need it tonight to succeed at this School Board Meeting this time." Anne requested as she opened the Heavy door, only to catch a sudden rush of wind, coming in from the distant Seaside

"Just be careful, Anne. If the weather turns really bad, you must stop where you can and wait it out until it clears up some more. Don't risk your life!" Marilla reasons with the wrinkles of old age, showing distinctly across her worn face.

"I promise Marilla. I won't be too long. Now go inside by that cozy fireplace and catch up on a good book for me!" Anne kisses Marilla's soft cheek and heads out to conquer the Storm..


	15. A prelude to a School Board Mtg

The wind whipped wildly around Anne's small bundled up form. She stepped carefully, trying to avoid any deep water soaked holes along the soggy, rain drenched earth. She stumbled but clutched tightly to her leather satchel with all her might. It was almost a mile to Avonlea's Great Hall, where the School Board Meeting was to take place. Anne took comfort in the memories of Brave Heroes who donned their wooly Coats and sturdy leather Boots, though Anne was also equipped with a reliable pair of galoshes, to face the fierce Battle ahead. Trudging forward, through rain and mud, Anne struggled to lift her feet from the sticky, slopping, slippery ground that she was forced to continue to tread through on her way to meet with her goal.

After thirty minutes of this messy encounter, Anne started to wonder if maybe, Marilla and Rachel were right. She really should have waited until the next meeting. Yet if she did, she put herself at the risk of not finishing all the work that was needed to be done for the Play. She really wanted to put on a show all of Avonlea would be proud of. That meant a lot of hard work but to showcase all of her Students talents in one arena, was just too tempting to resist! She has always been ambitious, never really knowing what drove her and it's just that she had to do her best. It wasn't so much that she had to be the best, she wasn't really looking for that kind of attention. No, she just wanted, needed, actually craved the feeling of knowing she had pushed and prodded herself to do the very best that she could. That inner drive has brought her so many wonderful friends and merits that she was convinced it must be a good thing to have. Anne couldn't help but try to push her determination onto others, who may have either given up or lost heart in their dreams. Anne never seemed to be able to give up. If she failed, she just tried harder the next time. Of course, after careful analysis of her strategy, to find its flaws so that she could succeed in her next attempt. This was what she wanted to pass down to her Students at the Avonlea School. If you can dream it, you can do it or at least find a way to succeed. If you were willing to work hard and stay focused. This Carnival offered enough variety to allow even her most challenged Student, a place where they can show off some talent of theirs. Anne found her motive from within and with this, she continued on through the Stormy Night.

She paused, almost three-quarters of the way to her destination. Looking out from the top of a hill, she checked her bearings, assuring herself that she was still on a steady course. After another ten minutes later, she jumped, almost out of her galoshes, when a large boom of Thunder echoed through Greater Avonlea. This was than followed by a resounding crack of Lightening, so bright, it lit up the whole North Shore! Anne couldn't help but stare, fascinated by this heavenly display. She almost lost track of her mission because the temptation to just find an old stump or bench to just sit back and take in the crackling display, a horrific symphony of Light, so in contrast to a dark and stormy sky. Anne was inspired. She wished she could just stop everything and start to make a note of everything going on around her! Such drama and suspense! Fortunately, before any of this could completely take over her sense of duty, common sense wormed its way into her thoughts.

"That is a pleasure, best left for a more opportune time." Anne relents as she trudges forward, reluctantly now, to the other side of yet another muddy road, to reach the Hall.

Finally, Anne reached the other side of the Road, where the Meeting Hall rested. There she stood back to take in all the commotion before her. Small groups of people were huddled together talking, while still others were standing in a rather wobbly line, waiting to enter the Great Hall and to seek shelter, out of the Storm.

"Excuse me Miss, it is Miss Shirley, isn't it?" Fred Wright asked Anne as she made her way up to find the end of the line, entering the Hall.

"Yes, I'm Miss Anne Shirley, though I am afraid that I am not familiar with the name, Fred Wright. Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked him, trying to contain her shivering to some presentable pose. She offered her hand, after Fred prompted her to shake hands in greetings.

"Not personally. I'm afraid I know you more by reputation." He admitted shyly

"This is a surprise on a dark and stormy night." Anne said amused by his gesture of friendliness.

"Here, try to stand under my umbrella. I'm used to being out in these Storms, so my Mother bought me a very sturdy umbrella, just for such occasions." Fred offered and Anne leaned in closer, bemused by this intriguing stranger.

"I'm sorry, you know me by what reputation, may I inquire?" Anne was just brimming with curiosity now.

"Oh, that! Well you do teach at the Avonlea School, right? You're a friend of the Barry's and Blythe's, is that not so? My Parents are on the Board and I volunteered to drive them over to this Meeting. You're the Cuthbert's adopted Daughter, are you not?" Fred pointed out what he knew of her.

"I am. Right on all accounts so far. Though I am not very well acquainted with the Blythe's, I admit." Anne relayed to him.

"Perhaps not the entire Family but you do know Gilbert Blythe, right? My Parents are Farming the land East of here and we know all the Farming Families here in Avonlea and most of Carmody. Though I do admit, the Cuthbert's have been less active in Community Circles, so I don't know you or them very well." Fred announces with comfortable demeanor.

"I'm just surprised Mr. Wright, to meet a stranger tonight. How did you recognize me, all bundled up like some Indian Papoose! Not too many people are expecting me here." Anne looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't too sure how well she wanted to know this, Fred Wright character.

"You're on the Agenda, so those who want to know or have to know, are aware that you would speak up tonight. Well honestly, it was Gilbert and Diana, that both mentioned you would be coming here to represent a project they really wanted to do for the Avonlea School. I just wish it wasn't such a crummy day. I was afraid you wouldn't make it in tonight because of all this foul weather we have been experiencing." Fred said, looking up at the dark and threatening clouds that seemed to go on forever across the night skies.

"So the Children were talking about our proposal?" Anne asked him intrigued by his interest. Fred made a mental note of Anne's use of the word, "children", and he knew that was a deliberate red flag that was not in his friends favor.

Fred put down his umbrella, as they scraped off their boots. They started to discard their heavy Coats along with soaking Hats onto near by tables, set up for such. They proceeded to try and straighten out their formal clothes, trying to look presentable.

"Miss Shirley, Ah! Well, welcome to the Great Hall! Would you like something hot to drink?" Mrs. Sloane offered as she recognized Anne taking off her Coat.

"Some Tea would be nice or Coffee, if it isn't any trouble for you." Anne answered back to the Hostess for tonight.

"Here Anne. Why don't let me get that for you. I'll be right back, you make yourself comfortable." Fred instructed and took over for Mrs. Sloane, who just watched in some confusion. Anne nervously puts her gloves into her Coat pocket before turning around to face the crowd.

"Miss Shirley, how nice to see you made it! Welcome to our School Board Meeting. How are things coming along at the Avonlea Schoolhouse?" Mrs. Andrews comes up to greet Anne warmly.

"I am fairing well, Mrs. Andrews. My Students are making good progress. As a matter of fact, that is why I am here, to further along a project they developed themselves." Anne said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Jane did say something about the Winter Carnival. I heard my Jane was one of the Winners of the Poster assignment. She is a very ambitious girl. We are counting on you, to give her the skills she needs to pass the Queen's Exam this Spring." She said trying to sound cheery but Anne wondered if she was trying a bit too hard. She didn't feel pressured at all in her work. She only had to make sure the Students of her most determined Parents passed a rigorous Exam, one that students competed for all over P.E.I.. Already she was feeling quite accomplished in her Career. Well if she judged her work, based entirely on the hopes and dreams of Avonlea's Parents. Jane was slightly above average but would not make any serious dent in the annuals of Queen's Academy, Anne sighed.

"I promise we are moving right along with those goals in mind. We will be working hard this Spring to prepare for it's rigors. I assure you. I have at least seven students that I think are very good candidates for Queens. Jane is one of my best Students. You should be proud of her dedication to her work." Anne tried to sound positive even though she knew Jane really had no imagination to brag about and it hurt her in her writing. She however is a sturdy girl who paid attention to detail and would still perform just fine in everyday life.

"Why of course she is. I heard the Sloane's boy, Charles, was also fairing well in his pursuits. I think you should meet my William. He is taking you and Diana Barry, this Saturday to the Charity Recital at White Sands, is he not?" She asked as if she did not know perfectly well that Billy did volunteer to drive, even though it was Jane's idea to start with.

"He is indeed. I am very grateful for the invitation. It would be a privilege to make his acquaintance. I was happy to hear so many of my Students were interested in the well-being of often less fortunate Children. I hope you will see me as a positive example of what a good home can offer to a child, whose luck is not on the upswing. I am so very appreciative of the opportunities you afforded to me,by giving me the chance to teach in

Avonlea." Anne tried to present herself as a worthy choice and competent at her job.

"It is we, who are grateful that you accepted the Post, Miss Shirley. With you high marks, we were afraid you may have sought one of those Big City Schools. Obviously you were well qualified for the job!" She relayed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Andrews. Here Anne, I found some Tea for you. I hope this is alright." Fred grew shyer around folks in high authority.

"Ah yes, Fred. I see you've met Miss Shirley. How do you know her Fred?" Mrs. Andrews was prying.

"Through some friends of mine." He replied.

"Well I was just talking to Miss Shirley about Billy. Have you seen him around Fred?" She asked, looking over heads to try to get a glance of her reserved Son.

"Can't say that I have but if I see him, I'll give word that you are looking out for him." Fred offered kindly, in no mood to further the schemes of Mrs. Harmon Andrews.

"Ah, here she is Hiram. Mrs. Sloane this is our Miss Shirley, the new Teacher at the Avonlea School." Mrs. Sloane introduces her Husband to Anne, more so than the other way around.

Anne blinks, hoping Fred made her Tea rather strong. She was still uncomfortable in her damp clothes. Not to mention in the presence of the industrious Sloanes of Avonlea. For some reason, Rachel Lynde's words were playing havoc on her weary brow. She didn't realize how tired she was, until now.

"How nice to meet you, Mr. Sloane; Mrs. Sloane, a pleasure to see you once again." Anne mustered up a cheerful greeting.

"So this is the Girl, Charlie told us about? Interesting looking Girl; All of that Red Hair real? I mean it isn't colored or anything, is it?" Mr. Sloane commented. He knew some famous Actress' dyed their hair Red because it drew attention, so he was suspicious. It was the Sloane way to be inquisitive.

"It's all mine! I'm afraid I am not aware of anyone who would actually dye their Hair, this color, Mr. Sloane." Anne tried not to show how ridiculous the concept really was to her. How could the Man be so daft?

"Women do some mighty strange things, to gather attention, Miss Shirley. It's always best to ask, in this regards." He replied in his defense. She must think he is uneducated or some such rubbish! Such airs this strange Girl puts on for one so young. She must have forgotten how prominent the Sloanes are in Avonlea and abroad. She is after all an orphan but a Shirley none the less. He reminded himself of that when he returned to the conversation.

"I imagine it would be an embarrassing thing to be mistaken over one's natural Hair Color. I really do understand. Well Charlie is coming along nicely in class. He has been learning to adjust to the many changes I have implemented, since taking over for Mr. Phillips. I have been trying to round out our Students abilities to better prepare them for their future goals.

"Well first quarter marks are promising. You have your hands full this year but we have high hopes for you. We are counting on you to help produce some well qualified candidates for Queens. The last few years have been a great disappointment for many of us. That was the motivation to find a Teacher for our Post, who had their nose in the books and was currant with the requirements to pass the Exam." Mr. Sloane recited with much authority.

"That I am, Mr. Sloane. I promise this coming Summer will bring about more promising results. I have been devoting a lot of my time to advancing my Senior Students. It is a very important task for me too. I not only want my Students, your Children, to aim high but also to succeed in their pursuit of Higher Honors and Education." Anne said proudly, showing off her positive attitude.

"See, I told you she was bright." Mrs. Sloane nudged her Husband impatiently.

"Well, now, we have full confidence in your abilities, Miss Shirley. You must come to visit with us, sometime in the Future, perhaps? Charles is showing more determination in his studies and speaks quite fondly of you." Mr. Sloane adds in a tone that causes Anne's head to spin. She quickly takes a sip of her Tea, for comfort and refuge. She lived in fear of her quick wit and the thoughts running through her head right now, that would greatly jeopardize her coveted position at the Avonlea School. She had no idea how she was going to survive spending even more than a moment in the company of any and most of all, all the Sloanes, gathered together in one room! Thank goodness, Marilla wasn't here to witness all of this. Poor Matthew would have another stroke, if only he was here to have it. Anne thought nervously.

"Miss Shirley, we really should find a seat before the Hall fills up." Fred comes to her rescue and Anne takes up the opportunity to escape the clutches of the Sloanes, at least for this evening. She consents to his request with a nod and then walks up towards the front of the room. Anne suddenly felt like she was a Heifer, being paraded around a room full of potential buyers. It seemed all eyes were on her and she just couldn't wait to be huddled down into a chair in retreat. Her earlier confidence was buried under the realization that she was now fair game to any and every Parent, with a young swain, they would easily lay on her hands for care and guidance. Now she was convinced, she hated growing up even more. She looked up, hoping to find Mrs. Allen in her distress but could not catch site of her. They were probably delayed because of the Storm. Anne knew she had to learn to steel herself in such situations but she still felt that little girl, who desperately wanted retribution for being so poorly used. Her Students were depending on her representation, she reminded herself sternly.


	16. The School Board Mtg

I just needed to give credit where credit was due. The idea of the Thunder Storm was inspired by Puffy's story, "Missed Chances" on the Anne3 website. After reading her story I realized I needed more emphasize on the weather in Avonlea. It really does add beauty to a story, so I hope you like it. I will try to keep it more in mind, especially since Winter is fast approaching in Avonlea.

"Here Anne or I mean Miss Shirley, is this alright?" Fred looks over to her and she finds herself wondering why this Gentleman was escorting her around. He did though save her from the Andrews and Sloanes. If Diana knows him than he can't be all bad.

"This will be fine, Mr. Wright. I think I just need to take a seat right now. I really do appreciate the Tea. Thank you." Anne expressed her gratitude and then straightened out her skirts, so that she could sit down comfortably.

"Don't think of it. I'm sorry we couldn't offer you a ride to the meeting. You came all the way from Green Gables in this Storm, on a cold night like this? For a School Play?" Fred thought that it was either very brave or foolish. He was curious to find out which one was true.

"It is an important part of my Students Education. They have already shown me that they are capable of taking an idea and then organizing the details to make it come true. Why here, Mr. Wright, take a look at these Posters I have with me. They were made by some of my best Students." Anne stated proudly as she opened up her Satchel to pull out some of the Posters, for Fred to peruse through.

"Not bad. Oh here's Gilbert's. I remember he showed it to me, when he was working on at the Farmhouse. Did Diana Barry make one too? I would think she would." Fred asked as he turned over the Posters before him to check the author's names, as he thumbed through Anne's stack of Posters.

"Yes, it's this one, right here. No not that one, this one here!" Anne points out as Fred examines it more closely.

"She did a nice job. It just wasn't picked as the best. There were so many fine entries. She did come very close though." Anne mentions as she accepted the Posters back from Fred's grasp and slipped them neatly into her Satchel.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Wright, that Diana hasn't mentioned you to me. Are you very close to her Family?" Anne decided to see if she could determine what Fred's interest in her could be.

"No, I wouldn't think she would. I am more a friend of the Family. It was Gilbert who mentioned that you would be here tonight. He, kind of asked me to look out for you, since he couldn't be here. It is best that his Father stay indoors, on nights like this, because of his Lungs becoming congested easily. I almost didn't make it out myself because my Parents were concerned about the Lightening strikes. It's closer to the Sea, tonight, so we are very relieved. We did get word that a Grain Silo in Carmody was struck thought. Most of them have Steel or Aluminum housings so they attract Lightening, unfortunately. We've made a point of painting over all of our nuts and bolts that are exposed on our Home and Barn, so that hopefully they won't serve as a conduit for Lightening." He reported aptly.

"So does that help? I'm not familiar with that practice at Green Gables." Anne asked him, intrigued.

"It has worked so far. Lightening is very random. Use a heavy Latex paint. It is kind of difficult to keep up but we make a habit of touching things up annually." Fred explained their theory and Anne thought she should examine it further.

"I should ask Marilla about it. We are very close to the Ocean and it does seem wise. So it was Gilbert who put you up to this, not Diana? I have to admit, I'm not use to a stranger being so forward. It is an uneasy feeling, having someone approach you that knows more about you, than you do them." Anne confessed honestly.

"I can imagine how you feel. Luckily you have Red Hair. It makes it a little bit easier to recognize someone." Fred said briefly.

"That is does. I don't often get lost in a crowd but I was wearing my Hat and Coat. What have you been told about me?" She looked over at him inquisitively.

"Well let's see. I know you were from the Cuthbert's Farm. That you were slender, probably coming alone or with Mrs. Lynde. He mentioned your cheerful nature and that you had Green eyes. If they were on the Gray side, I might want to be cautious. I did ask for your name, remember? I realize we have just met but even Mr. Blythe mentioned your name, the last time I was up at the Blythe's Homestead, two days ago. Our Families have known each other all of my life. Our Father's are good Friends." Fred added to the conversation.

"I see. I'm just surprised, Mr. Blythe even bothered to mention me. I hardly know them, though we do live not too far from their Farm. I guess it's just a small Town. I've been gone for awhile because of my Education, so I must be out of the Loop." Anne reasoned for her ignorance.

"Try not to feel too badly, Miss Shirley. I've been working hard and normally I wouldn't feel very comfortable talking to someone I never met. I promised Gilbert that I would try to make this Meeting a little bit easier for you. I know how nervous you must feel facing all of these people you probably don't know very well. Gil and I have talked to my Parents and they seemed to like the idea of a Winter Carnival. New ideas are hard for most people to accept. Some don't realize how important progress really is. It can make or break a Farm these days, with labor in short supply." Fred reasoned soundly.

"By the way, you can call me Fred. I am sure I'll see you at the Auction and Gilbert mentioned something about the Barry's Christmas Ball? I was sure I saw you at the Fair last year." Fred tried to recall if his memory was right.

"Then you may call me, Anne. Yes, I was at the Fair last year on a Saturday. I was home from School. Marilla and Rachel wanted me to escort them so I did. Excuse me now, Fred. It looks like the Meeting is getting ready to start.

Mr. Andrews took his position behind the Podium and called the School Board Meeting to order. He efficiently ran through the currant Announcements. Then he checked the status of various Committee's, that were working on future projects. Next was a review of Old Business, that needed any corrections and finally they were ready to take on New Business proposals. Anne looked up when she heard her name announced by Mr. Wright, the Secretary of the Board.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright. I want to first thank everyone here who braved this fierce Autumn Storm, in order to attend this meeting tonight. I do want everyone here to know how much I appreciate also your giving me this opportunity to present a new proposal to you, on behalf of my Students, from the Avonlea School.

Your Children have developed and contributed to the idea of holding a Winter Carnival here in Avonlea. They believe that such an event will be a splendid gift to their Parents and our surrounding Community. I have with me some of the many Posters; my Students have created, in order to show you what we have in mind for everyone.

Our Students have already taken the initiative to organize committees and have delegated out the various tasks, so that everyone will play a part in organizing this Event.

In order though for us to proceed with this vision, we seek the approval of the School Board. This is a wonderful opportunity for our Students to not only make their vision a reality but to have the opportunity to put the skills they have been learning to a more practical use. This experience will hopefully build up their confidence and help them with their future Careers. I have become aware, especially with my older Seniors, that they are greatly motivated to put what they have learned in School, to a more practical use. They decided that this Event would give them the benefit of helping themselves as well as Members of our wonderful Avonlea Community. It is a wonderful way to enhance their awareness of the value of Community Service. It will also enhance their Business and Social skills, I believe.

I have been greatly impressed by my Students dedicated devotion and obvious commitment to making this Project a reality. It is both entertaining and Educational for not only themselves but the Families and the surrounding Communities. As you can see from our Posters, all inspired by the individual Children's imaginations, which I offered them extra credit in School, if they completed this task, to motivate them. As you can see, they are quite focused on the Project at hand and it has inspired many forms of Creative Expression.

My other Educational objective here is to teach the Children how to work together. They all have quite individual and unique gifts. This project is wonderful because every Child has something to offer to its fruition. So I have encouraged their work in this arena. They all have individual tasks but I have illustrated how they are all pieces to one giant puzzle. When we put everything in its place, we have this marvelous Event that all of Avonlea can truly enjoy

It is also my sincere desire to help teach them the importance of the various tasks, in comparison to varied Business' found in our Community. I feel I need to emphasize that we all have this great place to live because the variety of Business found here in Avonlea and Carmody. If everyone did the same thing, we would miss out on so very much. This teaches them to Honor the hard work many of you perform for our well-being. I want them to realize every job is important and the People who do the work are respectable and responsible Citizens.

I hope that you can see the practical and educational benefits of this Winter Carnival and vote in favor of its conception." Anne finished her presentation smiling, hoping some of the Towns folks agreed with the idea.

"Well Miss Shirley, I'm Mrs. Pye and I was wondering how one so young and inexperienced hopes to put on such a large undertaking with the help of some School Children? It seems rather over ambitious on your part." She implies.

"It is quite a feat, I do agree. If I didn't have faith in your Children and their ability to see a task through, I wouldn't have come here. Its pouring rain out there but I don't mind doing this on their behalf, Mrs. Pye. They have all taken on an intrigual part of the planning and performance, so that everyone has a chance to participate at some level of this project. They all are participating in this activity according to their individual talents or ambitions. We know that we will need your help and support as well, in order for us to be a successful in this endeavor. I never meant to imply that we felt it could be accomplished without the encouragement and support of our cherished Parents." Anne explained.

"Some of us have such busy schedules, Miss Shirley. How can we be of any real help to you or our Children?" Mr. Sloane spoke up.

"I made this a deciding point in our pursuing this project. The Students must take on the burden of the responsibility. They picked the Winter time because it was the slowest time of the year. They mentioned that it was one of the strong incentives to work on this activity. The fact is that this is the time of year when Children can grow idle. They all decided it was a good use of their time and an opportunity to put skills they have learned, like managing fields, sewing, painting writing, drawing, to a project that would benefit their Community. They wanted to do a project that will benefit all of you and bring Families closer together. It really touched me to see how much they wanted to do something you can all do together, to make your Winter season more enjoyable. I was very proud of their sense of responsibility and appreciation for the hard work of their Parents and Friends. I wanted to give them the chance to honor them with such an event. It was to be a gift for their Parents and Caretakers from them. You all have a reason to be proud of your Children's love and devotion to each of you. As well as their appreciation for the Community that supports their work. Families and our Community, make Avonlea such a special place to grow up in, don't you all agree?" Anne put out for review.

"We do try to build a good sense of community pride here in Avonlea. I do believe most of you agree with me. Our Children have presented us with quite a thoughtful proposal. It would be a bright point that would show our neighboring Provinces that the Children of Avonlea are quite innovative and creative. I am sure these skills will follow them along to College and other responsible position of great leadership in the future." Mr. Andrews pointed out to his fellow Committee Members.

"I believe it is a positive outlet for the Children. It will also give them a platform to showcase their individual accomplishments to the Community. Hopefully they will be able to integrate these skills to their advantage as future Leaders and Administrators. It is important for the Children to explore new responsibilities as well as learn from new experiences. I think this activity can build up their confidence in other parts of their lives also." Anne further recites.

"Are there any more questions from the Audience? The Committee? The Board in General? Then I propose we put this up for a vote. Do we have a nomination?" Mr. Andrews proposes to the Board.

"I so move that we accept Miss Shirley's proposal that the Avonlea School be allowed to hold their Winter Carnival, based on the proposal she has printed out for us here. I would like to add that she has our permission to exclude any of these activities put forth in this proposal but she is limited to these presented here today. If you decided on any more activities you must come here to have your proposal amended. We do this to ensure the safety of You and our Students. It is our policy to approve any and all extra curricular activities for which our Students are involved with. So I am sure you understand our precautions are in your best interest, Miss. Shirley." Reverend Allan nominated and explained the Boards policy.

"Of course, Rev. Allan, thank you for your review and concern for the Student's well-being. I really do appreciate it and promise to abide by these outlines." Anne told them all before her.

" I'll second the motion before us. I think we need some more good wholesome entertainment here in Avonlea. It will be good for our Business' as well!" Mr. Sloane spoke up loudly.

"Very good then. Mr. Secretary, could you read the proposal to the Board and we will put it up to the Board for a vote, this instant. No need to delay this any further." Mr. Andrews announces and they wait for the Secretary to read back the proposal, to guarantee it is right and sound in it's wording.

"It is good and sound. Shall we then put this proposal to a vote? Those in favor? Those in opposed? And those who choose to abstain? This is well then. Mr. Secretary, will you read back our results?" Mr. Andrew prompted and Mr. Wright read back the vote count given to him by the Vice President.

"It appears, Miss Shirley that the Board has in moved in your favor. We trust that you will keep the safety of our Children as your top priority. We pride ourselves in our safety record for our Schools. Our Children are our most precious Commodity, so we try to put their well-being in the forefront, whenever we sponsor activities of this Nature, outside of the Classroom. We are also trusting that you will take advantage of the many resources available to you through our Parents and local Business' here in Avonlea. If you can make arrangements with our Secretary, Mr. Arthur Wright here, he will see to it that you can have copies made of your best Posters for posting and distribution." Mr. Andrews instructed Miss Shirley of their resources available from the School Board.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Andrews. The Children will be so pleased with this news. Thank you everyone for your heartfelt support of this project.' Anne expressed to the crowd around her, overcome by her own success in this matter.

"Good show, Anne! You are quite the speaker." Fred whispered with approval to Anne when she tried to take her seat.

"Thank you Fred." Anne whispered back to him and then silenced him with her finger to her lips. They sat attentively through the rest of the Board Meeting. Anne was finding it hard to stay present; her mind was wandering off to the day she first arrived into this sleepy little Town. She was filled with hopes and dreams of a better future. She felt she was finally coming into her own as a person. She could now not only give something back to the Town that adopted her but help steer it into a bright and promising future. Something, which would be of benefit to the common folks here in Avonlea. It made her feel a greater sense of accomplishment than ever before. It was a triumphant for her Students and she made a vow to herself that they would get the credit due them for all of these wonderful ideas.

The Meeting reached its predictable end and as Anne rose from her seat, she saw Mrs. Allan seated near the side wall, conversing with Mrs. Pye and Mrs. Sloane. Anne took a deep breath and started to make her way over to where she was standing.

"Anne?" Fred inquired.

"I must speak with Mrs. Allan. Is there something you wished to say?" Anne looked over at him quizzically.

"Anne, I see you home? It's just I promised to look out for you tonight. If I knew you were coming alone, I would have made arrangements to have you picked up. It's just not safe out there by yourself." Fred tried to make his invitation seem proper.

"That is very kind of you, Fred. Don't you have to see your Parents home? I live out of the way from your Families Farm. I would not want to see you go out of your way." Anne told him, not sure what to make of this sudden proposal of Fred's.

"My Parents won't mind. They would expect it of me. I will just pop into the Blythe's on my way back home. So it won't be out of my way. Honest." Fred explained further.

Just then, Anne was distracted by the site of Mrs. Andrews coming her way with her Son Billy in tow. Anne winced and then abruptly turned back to good kind hearted Fred.

"Fred that would be very nice of you. I must though speak with Mrs. Allan now, before she escapes me." Anne told him as she headed off in her direction, trying to escape Mrs. Andrew's clutches. Fred looks back and smiles as he realizes what caused Anne to accept his proposal. At least that was a good sign for his Friend.

"Oh Anne! Look who I found! Anne Shirley, this is my Son, William Andrews! Now say hi Billy." Mrs. Andrews tries to delay Anne from leaving her site.

"Good Evening, Miss Shirley. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Billy said politely.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you. Please excuse me for being so brief but I must speak with Mrs. Allan. I promised to see her tonight!" Anne pleaded with them and left in a hurry to meet up with her.

"Oh, Billy, go offer her a ride home. She braved that storm all by herself. Mrs. Lynde must have been too afraid to accompany her in this Storm. It is such a sad thing that poor Matthew had to pass on but now someone must look out for them." Mrs. Andrews tells her Son with some concern.

"Mother, I just can't. What if she says no? She was just talking with Fred Wright. She probably came in with him." Billy said nervously.

"Oh, Billy, he came with his Parents. Whatever am I to do with you?" His Mother exclaimed as she watched Anne approach Mrs. Allan and give her a welcoming hug.

"Mrs. Andrews, Billy, good to see your both well." Fred mentioned as he came upon them on his way to speak with his Parents. He was also hoping to discourage either of them from pestering Anne.

"Hello, Fred. I didn't know you knew our Miss. Shirley so well.." She implied as she returned his unwelcome greeting.

"Actually, I met her just tonight. I knew of her though because both the Blythe's and Barry's spoke to me of her. They mentioned she was attending the Meeting here tonight and asked me to look out for her. How is Jane fairing tonight?" Fred chooses to change the subject and used a sure distraction for Mrs. Andrews, who he knew was concerned over Jane's lack of male attention.

"She is well. I didn't want to drag her out in this horrid weather. I almost avoided it myself but this Carnival idea was important to Jane, so I decided I had to attend to make sure her Father was successful with this endeavor." Mrs. Andrews explained and Fred knew she could be manipulative in such matters she thought were important.

"What a wonderful thing for a Mother to do, Mrs. Andrews! Jane must be very proud of you. I will remember to convey your thoughts to my Friends and Family. Please tell Jane we missed her tonight. I must speak with my Parents still. Nice to see you here, Billy. Watch out for your Mother there, now Billy!" Fred stated, slapping Billy on the shoulder. Fred knew Billy would rather shovel Hay but he just couldn't resist the opportunity to bother him. He knew Billy would easily do the same to him, if it was to his advantage. They always had a kind of rivalry between them.

"Sure thing, Fred. See you around." Billy looked annoyed by Fred's ordering him around. Mother needed no one to "watch" out for her. She was a force of Nature unto herself.

"How nice of Fred, to mention Jane. She will be so happy to know he remembered her."

"Mother, Fred says that about everyone. Don't go putting ideas in Jane's head. He never mentions her outside of Social Events." Billy tells her as if everyone knew that fact. Besides, Billy knew who Fred had his eye on. There was a purpose for his talking to Miss. Shirley tonight. Billy was sure of that. It really had nothing to do with Miss. Shirley but rather her association with a certain Raven Haired beauty who he knew was too young for Courting but not too young to catch a young Man's wandering eye.

Anne finally gained Mrs. Allen attention as she waited patiently for her to finish her conversation with Mrs. Pye and Mrs. Sloane.

"Mrs. Allen. I was afraid you would slip away from me before I could thank you for all of your support." Anne got out in a rush.

"Anne, I would hardly let that happen. You did a marvelous job! I was so very proud of you. Your presentation was very good. We were both very proud of you." Mrs. Allan beamed. She was wearing a smart Gray Suit that made her sparkling eyes glitter in the reflecting lights around her.

"Of course you wouldn't. I was just so nervous, Mrs. Allen. What do you know of Fred Wright? He knows the Barry's and the Blythe's but I know nothing of him." Anne spoke to her confidently.

"I know he is a very good young Man. His Father is the Board Secretary. Has been for several years now, so my Husband has told me. Fred is the youngest Son of the Wrights. I think you can trust him to be a Gentleman, Anne." She hinted.

"Oh good! He offered to take me home and well, I hardly need an escort. I made my way here in the Storm after all. I didn't want to be rude either though or sound unkind by turning him down. He was very supportive of our proposal. He said he came to offer moral support for is Friends sake. Though I am surprised Diana never mentioned him to me?" Anne relayed to her trusted confidant.

"That is surprising but Fred is a fine young Man. A sensible one too and a loyal Friend, it would seem. We both admire him and his Family very much, Anne. Now you should be off. It's so dark and foreboding out tonight but that doesn't bother you much, does it Anne?" Mrs. Allen looks at her slyly.

"No. The Lightening Storm was very beautiful. If only it didn't bring sadness to some. I can't help but marvel though at how brilliant it flashes across the midnight sky. If not for its bright light, one would miss the spectacle of the crashing waves, rising and falling against unmoving rocks, along the seashore. It is indeed a wonder to behold." Anne was lost in her vision of an early evening storm.

"I knew you would see the beauty in it, as do I, Anne. Though, you are also right, as to its danger. Word is, a Grain Silo was hit and destroyed by its vengeance. We can never become too attached, Anne, to earthly things. They are but temporary conveniences. It is life that must be protected and nurtured. Though it is difficult not to become attached to our Homes, is it not?" She said, trying to hide some of her own Home sickness for her Native Country, far away from the shores of Avonlea.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Though, I have grown quite attached to my Green Gables. I don't know how I will be able to leave here next year but it is my Destiny. I have almost a year to gather up my courage again and face the road waiting ahead for me. You are very brave, Mrs. Allan. Living proof that the unknown can be faced, for the joy it may hold for us in the Future." Anne drew up her gathered strength and left to retrieve her Hat and Coat.

"Ah, Miss Shirley. What a presentation you put on tonight! My Josie will be pleased to be a part of such an event. I do hope though that you be sufficiently prepared for the beginning of Flu and Cold season." Mrs. Pye added for good measure and Anne sighed.

"Thank you for reminding me! I am keeping everything very simple. I don't want to overburden the Children. I promise I have their best interest in mind. I am looking forward to your support at our Class Meetings as well." Anne brought up merrily.

"Meetings? What Meetings are you speaking of, Miss Shirley?" Mrs. Pye smiled weakly.

"Parent Meetings of course. We will need to keep all of our Parents up to date with our plans and we are counting on your support in particular. We will need props and baked goods you see. Josie did mention this to you, didn't she?" Anne looked over to catch her expression to her implications.

"She did mention it in passing. Well of course Mr. Pye and I will do what we can. We have always been very supportive of our Children's Education, as I am sure you are aware of." She said pointedly.

"I am indeed. Josie is very proud of all of the support from Home for her scholastic achievements." Anne brought up wryly.

"Hello Mrs. Pye, Anne, are you ready to leave now?" Fred asked trying not to be rude but knowing Mrs. Pye could go on and on about nothing in particular.

"I am. Please excuse me but I really must be going. Say hello, to Josie and Mr. Pye for me!" Anne left smiling and leaving Mrs. Pye with her mouth ajar.

"Anne, I hope you are not upset with my interruption back there." Fred asked cautiously.

"No, I am grateful. She is a good Woman but I really I am tired." Anne responded.

"We are in luck Anne though because my Parents are going home with my Brother and his Wife, so I can use our buggy to bring you Home." Fred told her cheerfully.

"That is good to hear but is it safe?" Anne was still rather reluctant to go home with someone she hardly met. "I walked because of all of the Lightening. Won't it spook the Horse?" She said with a worried look in her stark eyes.

"We'll be alright. The Storm is passing and our Steed, Lightfoot, doesn't get spooked easily. He was born in a Storm, so we think he is rather comfortable in inclimate weather. At least that is how Pa explains it to us." Fred smiled in response to Anne's look of concern.

"I guess tonight I feel slightly daring. It isn't good to press your luck. I just don't want to be all gloomy and musty tonight. The Storm has washed clean our Countryside. I just want to be happy about our plans. I am so looking forward to seeing my Students happy faces tomorrow. I can just feel their enthusiasm." Anne sparkled as she spoke up.


	17. A new found Friend

"You do talk a lot Anne. So are you nervous about the Concert at White Sands? Fred was trying to get information.

She looked over at Fred in surprise.

"Is everyone talking about my affairs? I really can't see a reason for their interest in my life." Anne produced this queer feeling.

"I'm sorry Anne. Gilbert mentioned it in passing. I was just trying to keep the conversation going." He noticed her obvious irritation and well she was Redheaded after all.

"Fred, you just caught me off guard. You are such a mystery. So did Gilbert put you up to all of this? Whatever for?" Anne was now curious as to what part in this, Fred was playing.

"I did mention both he and Diana had brought your name up to me. You and Diana have grown quite close, so it seems." He smiled shyly.

"She is as dear to me as a beloved Sister. We are bound by our love and devotion to the other. I've never known a more loving person, excluding the Cuthbert's of course. They also are very dear to me as well but on a different level. Diana really understands me, or at least tries to, I believe." Anne confessed to Fred.

"She is a very beautiful young Lady. I think she is a kind and devoted person too. I think quite a lot of her." Fred said unwittingly, revealing some of his hidden admiration for Diana.

"You do, do you Mr. Wright? Well, Diana is still just a Child. I still have some hope of luring her to go to Queens Academy." Anne let out slyly, to catch Fred's reaction. Not at all comfortable to hear of his attraction to her bosum Friend. She knew one day Diana would fall in love and Marry but Anne was determined to put off any hopeful Suitors, as long as she could.

'Really? She has never mentioned it to me. My Mother told me she has no plans for High School. Has she shared this desire with you Anne?" He asked, full of concern.

"She has as much. Though you know how plans go, as such. She is very bright, Fred. She wants to learn to play the Piano. Perhaps even become a Concert Pianist!" Anne pronounced now, enjoying her little torment of this unwelcome swain.

"I knew she aspired to play the Piano. A Concert Pianist though? Isn't she starting a bit late for such a feat?' Fred asked Anne nervously.

"It is never too late to live out your dreams, Fred. Hopefully she will be able to live on to make some of them come true." Anne said wishfully, looking up to emphasize her point and distract Fred's train of thought.

"Don't you mean to Marry, Anne? You seem like a bright and pleasant young Lady. You do want a Home and Family someday, right?" Fred wasn't so sure of this fact when he asked her. He decided it best to not talk anymore about Diana's future with Anne at least for now.

"Fred, I really don't know what the future holds for me. Marilla is happy with her life. I just can't predict what is to be. Anything can happen. It is just too hard to imagine the future. When I do so, it can lead to disappointment. So I have learned not to wish too much for things that may never be. It is so much more reasonable to live out the Present, instead of wasting away in pretend. I used to do that a lot but now, I really don't have to as much. I am afraid that I might miss a beautiful Sunrise or the Twilight, with the Moon reflecting on the Lake of Shining Waters, if I get too caught up in my imagination now. I guess I am starting to grow-up some, now. What I am though focusing on is preparing myself for Redmond. I take some classes by correspondence, that way I don't feel like I am wasting my time.

I am enamored with both the Past and the Present History. So going to Redmond for me is not only a mental challenge but a spiritual one as well. I look forward to meeting new people and reacquainting myself with some of my old chums, who also plan on returning to College in the Fall. I guess you can say, I feel like the makings of a Cake. I can hardly consider myself "done" or "finished" until I have all the ingredients necessary to make me feel like a complete person. I am sure I will find what I am missing at Redmond." Anne plotted out her life's plan without really caring who caught wind of her plans for the near future.

"Anne, you are a very open and honest person. I find it odd that you were surprised I knew so much about you. I've learned more about you in this short conversation, than most learn in years of prying and idle conversation." He admonished her.

"My Fred, you are right! I never thought about that. I guess I have no right to feel so violated when I run away on a tangent like that, now do I? I hope you accept my apology. I can keep a secret though, if called upon for it. As for my own life, well, not much hope, is there of keeping too much of that secret, right?" She smiles and Fred laughs at her easy way with people. No wonder Gilbert is so taken with her. How she reminds me of his confident, determined manner. So Redmond will probably be the determining factor for Gilbert. I wonder if he can wait that long. She is going to be popular, anywhere she goes. Fred decides as they follow along the Path leading them to Green Gables.

"No, not from what I can tell. So are you ready for that Recital coming up?" He came back to his memorized list of questions for Anne. She does wander about something fierce in her thoughts. He pondered.

"I am petrified Fred but I do know my verse and my Dress is finished. Diana has insisted on fixing my Hair, so at least that part may distract me from my stage fright." Anne rattled off.

"Is Diana going to the Recital with you then?" Fred asked her.

"She is, as are Jane and Billy Andrews. Why, are you attending also, Mr. Wright?" Anne peered over at him to try to decipher his intentions.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I heard it was a sell-out so I am out of luck. I am surprised to hear that you are going to the Recital with Billy Andrews. Do you really think that much of him? I got the feeling you were trying to avoid him. I seem to have caught his Mother trying to prompt him to take you home tonight. You are becoming rather popular; through you are still only sixteen, right?" He grinned at the idea and turned briefly to see if he could see her expression to his comment.

"You are very curious, for a young Man who I have barely made his acquaintance." Anne reprimanded him.

"Why Anne, I feel like I already know you!" He teased her.

"I guess after my going on like that. Diana could have told you as much as I just did. I believe even Gilbert knows that much about me as well. My arriving with Billy was not my idea. Diana planned it all, along with Jane. We couldn't go alone, so Jane suggested Billy should take us. I really know nothing about him. He is extremely shy. I have nothing ill to report of him. I appreciate his kindness in taking me to the Recital. This way I can arrive early. We are to yake a Tour of the Hotel before the Recital begins. We are all very curious about the White Sands Hotel's many treasures and hidden secrets." Anne shared with him.

"Hidden secrets? Is it Haunted? It's old. I guess anything is possible. I am starting to feel left out some. John even asked me if I was going to the Recital. Gilbert is going but I believe he is bringing along Josie Pye with him." Fred dropped his own kind of bait.

"Really? He hadn't mentioned bringing Josie with him. Well that is very thoughtful of him. I hope he understands that I must be focused on my presentation. I won't be much of a Teacher but a Student myself, trying to garner some precious knowledge from the Great Ladies who are scheduled to Recite that evening. I am looking forward to becoming a better speaker." Anne tried to bring her focus away from the business of Gilbert Blythe.

"That is a very important opportunity. Gilbert is a very kind and thoughtful young Man himself. He heard Josie had no means to get to the Recital, so he volunteered to come to her aid. It is his way. We were raised to look out for the well-being of others, especially lovely young Ladies, such as yourself." Fred said for fun.

"Fred, don't start flirting with me, it is hopeless." Anne replied smartly.

"Nothing to fear, Anne. At least from me, that is. I have my eye on another fair damsel. You are safe with me, Anne. Not that you aren't a good and fair young Lady. I am unfortunately already smitten with someone else. It could be, very well in vain. I am still young enough to harbor the dreams of foolish youth." He told her honestly.

"Hope springs eternal!" Fred, what would life be like if we couldn't dream of better things to come. Though I am truly blessed to have had so many of mine already come true." Anne said dreamily.

"Really? Have you ever been in love, Anne?" Fred decided why not ask.

"There are many types of love, Fred. I love the Cuthberts, Diana, why I love my Books, my Bedroom, the Snow Queen. There are so many things in the World that are lovely. Though I suspect you are asking me of the more romantic type, aren't you Fred?" Anne challenges him.

"Of course Miss Shirely. I already heard testament of your devotion to all the other things. Well, the Snow Queen, that was something new." Fred grinned, waiting for her explanation.

"Oh that? Its a Cherry Tree, outside my window. I seem to have a kinship with Natural things. It's rather difficult to explain." Anne said embarrassed now that she has grown older and some things people just don't understand.

"Not to worry, I'll save that for another time. I was just curious Anne. It was a bold question to ask of you." Fred tried to act like he was apologizing, hoping she will just blurt out the information, like she had a way of doing before.

"Fine. I have not reason to hide the obvious. I have this "ideal" of what kind of Man I would fall in love with but I haven't met him yet. Honestly, Fred, I'm not even looking for him. Redmond will take up most of my free time, I suppose. Not to mention all I have going on right now. My duties at Green Gables, Teaching at the Avonlea School and taking classes at Redmond by correspondence, keep me very busy. I really have little free time. Marilla already feels like I must be losing my mind but she is always busy, so she knows she can't slow me down." Anne smiles, just imagining Marilla's scoffing at her ambitions. Though Anne knew she wouldn't stop her for the World because she believes in Anne's aspirations, for the most part.

"So no one has caught your fancy, Miss Shirley?" Fred taunted her.

"Well now, Fred. You are a very pleasant young Man. Perhaps I should turn my attention your way. Is there some reason why I should take you into consideration?" Anne teased him back. She was hoping this tactic will show him not to meddle in her love life! It also would serve to find out more about this Man, who may be interested in someone very close to her heart. If so, Anne was determined not to let him get too eager. She was going to make sure Diana didn't start thinking about Matrimony for some time to come. She had already decided she hated the Man who would whisk Diana away from her, so Anne was going to do her best to protect her. Even if she had to protect Diana from herself! Anne schemed.

"Well, I am a very accomplished Farmer, Anne. I have just started to break ground on a New Farm that is destined to become my own, in about three years from now. Once I have paid half of the Mortgage off, my Father will deed the land over to me. I don't complain much. Not too picky an eater, though I am not partial to Brussel Sprouts or Spinach. I have been known though to eat them, if in a casserole or anything that makes them less obvious to see. Well concealed is best. I'm a stable Guy, who likes Children, looks out for my Folks. I do my part to look out for my Neighbors as well, right? Though I did make a confession of my apparent flaw, didn't I?" Fred grinned, showing some sign of wickedness in him after all.

"Indeed you did! Though I myself have been know to be rather a burden on my Caretakers at times. I do not go out of my way to interfere with Providence. So, do I know this young Woman, who has chained up you very heart?' Anne was feeling her good mood resurface.

"Perhaps. Now is not the time, Anne Shirley. I fear my Angel is still unaware of my secret longings. I have plenty of time. Father said impatience is a bad quality in a Man. One shouldn't seriously Court a young Woman until he is prepared to offer her something of real value. My little Bird is quite fair and will require a lot of temptation to lure her in my direction. Until I am set, only cautious wooing is in order here. Friendship is a very important part of a loving relationship. That quality needs to be nurtured first, don't you think Anne?" Fred looked to her for agreement.

"Yes, I think that is very wise of you Fred. I think it is easy to get too caught up in the whirlwind of love. A true, safe love takes time to nurture and grow. This is why I cannot resist meeting new people. Though I did check with Mrs. Allen about your character, I am not daft after all but still cautious. It does seem though that with every conversation I have with someone new, I gain some new found wisdom. My greatest disappointment come in knowing that I will pass away some day and still not know everything I long to understand. I have had to reconcile myself that I am best suited with the written word, so I am determined to set my sites on a Degree in Literature. It is a cozy friend. I couldn't imagine myself getting lost in a Quadratic Equation! Though it does serve an important purpose in life, I suppose. I will console myself with a heroic tale of hope and courage or a tender story of deep, heartfelt devotion." Anne explained her ideals to Fred, who listened patiently.

"I really should read more. I'm just so busy on the Farm. I have so much I need to accomplish, if I am to finally settle down. I just want a nice happy little Wife and some Children to love and care for. My roots are planted firmly in the Soil, that I know is final." Fred shared his own dreams with Anne, who seemed to make everyone feel at ease around her.

"Fred, thank you for the ride home and the pleasant conversation. I am sure Marilla and Rachel will be quite pleased with your thoughtfulness. I wish you true success in all your many pursuits. You seem like a very confident young Man. Please thank your Parents for allowing us to use this buggy and send my greetings to the Blythe's as well. I wish you a fond good evening and a safe journey home." Anne smiled and gave Fred an encouraging squeeze of his hand. She just felt he needed it. He had a long road ahead of him too.


	18. Fred makes his report

"Well Anne, there you are! Is that Fred Wright I see over in that buggy?" Rachel bellows out, straining to catch site of the driver in the dark, overcastted, evening sky.

"Yes, Mrs. Lynde! Just seeing that she made it home safely. Not to worry yourself. I must be on my way, so I bid you all goodnight!" Fred called out and then prompted his Horse onward.

"He seems in quite a hurry. What's his rush, Anne?" Marilla asked as she joined the two of them on the front porch, at the sound of Anne's voice.

"He probably has an early morning, Marilla. Though he did add to an interesting evening." Anne said suggestively, turning herself around to start walking into the House.

"How so, Anne? Did your proposal go well? We were all praying for Providence to prevail in this matter." Marilla added kindly.

"Oh Marilla! It was a splendid success! I will hardly be able to sleep a wink! Though it was quite an, "adventurous journey", both to and from the Board Meeting." She further peaked their interest, smiling away to herself with glee.

"I would say so! Don't tell me Fred Wright is showing an interest in you now? I know I should be relieved that you are now garnering some attention from the Boys but I am not sure all of it is very welcome." Rachel evaluated closely.

"Rachel, you are such a Dear! Fred was more of a emissary, sent by my protective Students! Life never ceases to amaze me! Just when you think you have it all figured out, something new pops up and changes everything! I am beginning to fear, Marilla, I will never know the peace you and Mrs. Lynde have achieved. At least I have you two dear souls, to come home to. That is why, Rachel, I just refuse to think too far ahead of myself. You both understand that my path is leading me onwards to Redmond, so that means no romantic entanglements. How can I lead some poor fellow along when I have no idea what is around the bend?" Anne said logically.

"Anne, I hope you know what you are doing. You're a smart Girl and have made us both very proud. Of course I worry about your Future too, though. Education is all fine and good, Anne but sooner or later, you'll want a Home of your own. Your own Family as well!" Rachel tried to bring her worries to the surface for Anne to comprehend.

"What if I am to be an old spinster? Content with my pantry of fine preserves and pampered felines?' Anne reasoned, much to Rachel's discontent.

"I just don't see it in you, Anne. You're too flighty! Always twittering, here and there! Marilla and I are content with our sewing, managing the Farm but you Anne? Well, I just don't see it in you. You dread sewing and as far as cooking, well you can put together a decent meal but a Family can be a good thing. You haven't any siblings to pal around with. Diana will Marry, you know that is true and then where will you be, Anne?" Rachel tried to elaborate on her suggestion.

"She does have a point, Anne. I had Matthew to help look after things. Who knows what would have happened to me, if he chose to leave me on my own. If it wasn't for you, I would have not been able to keep hold onto Green Gables. Now with Rachel's help I will be able to ensure you have a home to come back to. At least for several more years to come." Marilla tried to reason with her Girl.

"Please, Marilla, Rachel, I hope you realize how much I appreciate all of your concern over my well-being. I could never, Rachel, leave Marilla here alone. She is too precious to me. Your help does add some spark to the old place as well." Anne teased Rachel and she blushes.

"I've had quite a day now. I think I'll go to bed. I could use a good night sleep." Anne decided, carrying her satchel along with her, up the looming staircase.

At the Blythe's Homestead.

Fred pulls up to the front gate and hops down in a rush. He was glad his Father agreed that Fred should use Lightfoot because he was the swiftest and most reliable in poor weather.

Gilbert came bounding out the front door in nervous anticipation. He easily hops over the short picket fence, surrounding the front yard, to meet up with Fred. Fred was tying up his Horse to a post that was near a tub of water.

"Finally! I was getting worried you wouldn't show up! Did you see Anne or did you get stuck in a ditch the whole time?" Gil asked gaily.

"What do you think? My clothes are still clean, what does that tell you, rumplestilskin?" Fred rolled his eyes, flabbergasted over Gilbert's obvious obsession.

"That it must have been the Lake..err…Pond.., well, Anne calls it a Lake, I kind of like that description of it." Gil tries to explain himself but does so poorly.

"You like a lot of things. Especially Girls who wear lavender perfume, slim fitting dresses, with freckles and Red Hair!" Fred states the obvious.

"So you have found me out, Fred! However did you figure me out and you noticed the perfume. Should I be concerned about your intentions, Fred Wright?" Gilbert's eyes grew small and suspicious.

"Your secret is safe with me! Though if you were any more obvious, she'd be likely to knock some sense into your fool head!" Fred said, taking in Gilbert's jealous look.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself at my expense. When I am a Redmond graduate, you won't be talking to me like some unwanted or hateful pet! I hardly tease you about your obsession with a certain Farmer's Daughter!" Gilbert reasoned more calmly. This was after all Fred, not Charlie or Moody. Fred was a dedicated and determined young Man, much like Gilbert aspired to hopefully be.

"She is quite the talkative one, Gilbert. It didn't take much prompting to find out what you wanted to know. I wish I could say my news was any brighter but I believe we are both in it for the long haul, Gilbert. Especially if what Anne told me about Diana is true. It contradicts what I believed of her plans." Fred said with a discouraged look on his face.

"How so Fred? What did Anne tell you?" Gil asked him curiously.

"That Diana wants to go to Queens. Become a Concert Pianist? When did this all start happening, Gilbert? You didn't mention any of this. Her Mother fairly much said that Diana had no true ambition for either one of these pursuits." Fred said with much grief.

"It's complicated. Come on in. You must be hungry. Mother left our some stuff for sandwiches, if you're up to it!" Gil offered his weary Friend.

They made their way to the Kitchen and put together some sandwiches and made some hot cocoa.

"Now Fred, Diana does have some big dreams but I know her Mother won't allow it. Diana knows it too, it's just, when you are around Anne, it's hard not dream big. Diana has begged and pleaded with her Mother but to no avail. She hasn't built up the courage yet to tell Anne. Perhaps she is holding out for a miracle. I know she has an ulterior motive for attending this upcoming Recital at White Sands. Her Aunt Jo will be there and Diana is trying a very desperate move. I believe she is going to try and seek help for her pursuits from her Aunt. She's very accomplished but she and Diana's Mother are like two female Dogs in heat. Clawing and scratching, the whole bit. Fire and Ice, so Father describes it. So I truly doubt even her Aunt's threats of financial hold backs will pry Diana's hard hearted Mother in this matter. It is a real sore spot with Diana. You must be very careful notto make Diana feel inadequate in this manner. Even Ruby Gillis is going on to Queens. Moody will as well. His Mother is set on it, though he has little ambition for Redmond, as Charlie and I do." Gil warned his good Friend.

"She could pass, couldn't she, Gilbert? I mean the Queens Entrance Examine, right?" Fred asked him cautiously.

"I think she can. It is rather a sad affair but I have high hopes that you will be able to put a smile back on her cheery face. A little color in her rosy cheeks? Right Fred?" Gilbert grinned back at him.

"I'm going to try my best. She doesn't know yet, does she Gilbert? Has she said anything about me yet?" Fred asked him hopefully but still fearful of any positive response.

"She's just turned fourteen, Fred! Her head is as much in the clouds as most of the Avonlea Girls are her age. You aren't ready to Marry yet any ways. Maybe you should get to know her a little bit better first? Diana's Father is rather attached to her. I doubt you'll get her before she's eighteen besides, Fred. It just makes sense. Diana has no beau's. She harbors some silly crush on me but it's not serious and you know who I want!" Gilbert grins. His eyebrows are now dancing up and down in merriment, just thinking about her.

"Luckily, Wrights aren't known for their running around in fancy pants and primping our Hair!" Fred said with some relief in his voice.

"Well, Fred! You will have to straighten up and put on a decent suit, if you mean to Court the elegant and stylish, Miss Barry! Her Father is as much a Businessman as he is a Farmer. Mother calls him the, "Elegant Farmer"! With his waxed mustache and trendy pants, even in overalls, his hair is neatly brushed. He says he is always ready to strike up a deal, at a moments notice! Now that is an innovative Farmer of the Future. You'll do best to listen to him. He and his Aunt are smart investors. Diana is use to a rather comfortable life, Fred. Are you sure she's what you want?" Gil cautions Fred.

"Coming from a guy, who's sweet on his own Teacher, I think I am the sane one between the two of us!" Fred bellowed and Gilbert winced at his remark. He then recovers his resolve to reply back to Fred.

"Oh, I've got time! Don't remind me. Do you dream about Diana? Fred, I can't seem to get Anne out of my thoughts." Gil shared his trouble with his trusted, older Friend.

"Yes, I think if you love someone, it's bound to happen. That's what made me set my cap for Diana. She's beautiful, smart, and funny. I think she'll make a wonderful Wife and Mother someday. Sooner is better than later. Yes, I find myself imagining Diana's cheerful smile, when I wake up in the morning. Her tender ways with our Children. She is very good with Minnie Mae. When Minnie ran ill, Diana didn't hesitate to run right out for help. In the Winter snow no less! Had she left it up to Mary Jo, Minnie would be gone from us now. How her Father would have grieved, Gilbert. When I heard that story, my mind was made up. I knew my feelings weren't just for a pretty face and a nice figure. She definitely haunts my dreams. I do feel rather wicked about it but it's just a part of growing up, Gil. Frank says it always gets that way, once you're a man. Some guys, like my Cousin though,are pretty fickle. Frank thinks it's because the Girl he wanted, never looked his way. That is my greatest fear, Gilbert but Mother said to trust in Providence. Work hard, so the sooner I am set up, the better chance I have at finding a good Wife.

My Parents have a great Marriage. They are such chums. I know, on the outside it seems they are boring and simple but Gilbert they are very loving towards each other. They are just old and settled now. They still joke and tease each other. Father never forgets a Birthday or Anniversary. He's a terrible romantic and Mother just blushes over it still. I want my Children to have the same sense of security my Parents gave to me. They are financing my Farm and I am the baby of the Family! Of course, the Family Farm will be given over to Grant but I am just fine, starting out from scratch. I have some good ideas and I even have some interested clients! I just have to do the work. I am really thankful I didn't have to wait too long to start out on my own.At leaastthe Wrights and Barry's have been Family Friends for several generations. So seeing Diana isn't too very difficult for me. My Parents know I can do it. Father said, "Nothing like putting a Boy to work when he's young and full of mischief. The best cure for boredom or restlessness." He's right smart, Gilbert and I love that Man, as well as Mother, of course. Luckily, Diana's such a good cook, too! I've been spoiled by Mother's cooking and that is one of my great weakness'. Anne Shirley is a fine Woman, Gilbert but too delicate for an old Farmer Boy like me. No offense Gil." Fred described his ambitions out for Gilbert's benefit.

"I'll take her, any day of the week! I'm too wired up for a Farmer's life. You know that to be true, Fred. Father is really sad about it but it has nothing to do with him. I just need more variety in my life! I get so miserably bored. As you could see, Anne's a breathe of Spring! She never dwells too much on things that are dull or inevitable. She's always looking for new possibilities, just like I am! I love listening to her talk. She has a gift of speaking to my heart. Making me long to know what secrets she is hiding, behind that tempting smile of hers!" Gil laughs at his infatuation with Anne.

"Oh, I know what secrets you are after, Gilbert Blythe! Poor Girl! Don't think your fancy words hide the truth from me! You're as bad as Charlie, you just have more sense and a some chivalry. Something Charlie will never be able to comprehend. Though he is cursed with Sloanishness. His Father's success and roots are vain and wicked, through and through! They do have some strong connections with those White Sands snobs as well. If they don't watch out for him, Charlie is going to cause no end of mischief for them all." Fred predicted.

"No doubt of that, Fred here. Though Charlie does have some compassion, not much but enough to get by and help me tolerate his presence." Gilbert said fairly.

"Well, loverboy, you better be careful. I'm afraid I have only received mixed messages in regards to her feelings about you. Gilbert, be careful with her. She is very determined to do well at Redmond. She thinks of little else, not even you, I'm afraid to say. Though the good news is she has no ceaseless longings for anyone else, either. She's fair game and Mrs. Andrews was eyeing her like a Hawk. So was Mrs. Pye but I am presuming for a different reason?" Fred looked to Gilbert for some ideas about all of this.

"So is there anything about her and Billy? I would be hard pressed to find any kind of attraction there!" Gilbert asked Fred nervously.

"Billy has on personality, whatsoever. Lucky for you, since Anne came on foot. She was afraid the lightening would spook the Horse. She was very determined and she won over the Board, very nicely. She's very nice, Gilbert. She was thoughtful and considerate to me, even though I was a stranger. Though I guess a little bit uneasy with my comfortable appearance, since I knew of her but not sheof me. You do however have some serious competition though, Gilbert. Guess who seconded the Motion of Anne's?" Fred did not like to give up bad news too easily.

"It could be so many others? I'm sure Reverend Allan was supporting the idea, right? Anne said he was. So did Diana." Gilbert looked over at him for agreement.

"Yes, he proposed the Motion." Fred said soberly.

"Mr. Andrews? I didn't even know Billy had any feelings for Anne. Though he is getting the Fields South of your Farm, right, Fred?" Gilbert asked sadly.

"Sure but he's anxious for a Wife. He hasn't a prayer. No, I told you Anne didn't show any interest at all in him. Mr. Andrews though was obnoxiously positive and supportive." Fred brought up also.

"Who else then is on the Board? Mr. Wright, and oh..no! Not Mr. Sloane? It was Mr. Sloane, right?" Gilbert lamented.

"I'm afraid so, Gilbert." Fred agreed reluctantly.

"Was he that obnoxious? I mean around Anne? Charlie wasn't there, was he?" Gil leaned back in his chair, almost falling backwards. This was bad news indeed.

"Sickening, Gilbert. Anne spent most of the night, dodging the Parent's of potential Suitors! It was entertaining though, playing defensive for her. Good to see playing Hockey all those years was to be to my advantage. That, "necessary save" was quite useful tonight. I butted in whenever Anne showed signs of distress. So, what's Pye got against her? She seemed more condescending than usual." Fred wondered.

"She had great ambitions for her Daughters. Now that Gertie is matched, she wants to hurry up and match up Josie. Anne has also been hard on Josie because she is smart but rather lazy. She would cheat, when she could have easily memorized her spelling words. Things like that will get you expelled from Queens! I doubt Josie will aspire much for Redmond though. Too bad, Josie and Charlie can't make a match of it! They deserve each other!" Gilbert started laughing over that scenario.

"They both are too bossy! Though I can't see Charlie with Anne either. He will never put up with Anne's independent ways. I heard Charlie was eyeing Josie but as soon as Anne stepped up, looking all grown up and well, once a Girl puts up her Hair, she's fair game for any lovesick swain. You know this much to be true, Gilbert. Even at sixteen, Anne's very distracting." Fred only gave Gilbert his own observation of the goings on around him.

"You can only imagine what class is like for me. Fred, I was sitting in my desk, feeling like I was ten years old, when she decided she just had to stand right next to my desk. She wasn't really paying any attention to me but when I looked up to pay attention to what she was saying, well!" That was all Gilbert had to say to Fred.The look on Gilbert's face said it all.

"My, my Gilbert, how did you get out of that one? You are in for a really bad time, I can already tell! Girls just have no idea, how distracting they are. Did she ever figure out what your problem was?" Fred asked Gil, wishing he had those kind of problems.

"No! I turned my head, though Fred, it was so hard to do! I mean she was right there, I wanted to .. well nevermind all of that. I made a fool of myself because I completely went blank and forgot the spelling word. She had to repeat it over for me. I'm surprised Charlie missed it. He's pretty sharp about these things. Though Fred, it's so hard. These feelings come just out of nowhere. One of the kids mentioned Diana was acting as wild as a Fox, after wondering what had gotten into her one day after school.

There I was, stuck on the Fox idea. Suddenly, I get this picture of a Red Fox with it's bushy tail, so like Anne's Hair, when it is falling down her back.." Gilbert said defeated.

"Gilbert, did you tell anyone about this idea of yours?" Fred asked him seriously, thinking about the other kids who hang out around Gilbert at School.

"Only Charlie because he was an utter fool. I mean of course I was embarrassed by own thoughts but Fred, her Hair is so beautiful when it is down." Gilbert confessed his weakness.

"When did you see that? I thought Anne always wore it up now?" Fred reasoned with him.

"She was reading by the Lake. The back of her Hair was curling down her back. She was reading, probably practicing her speech for the Recital. Anne was simply beautiful. Graceful. Like a petal, floating across the water. Have you ever wondered how something so delicate can stay afloat, just effortlessly gliding upon the water? It's so light, you wonder how it stays afloat. Anne moving through the Maple Grove, reminded me of that petal. My heart was racing, Fred! It scared me some. The urge to touch her is just terrible. Not to mention the thought of just playfully grabbing her up into my arms and making her rest into my arms. What am I going to do, Fred?" Gil was obviously suffering and Fred really felt his pain. He often felt that urge too, when Diana served up snacks at Church or when he visited with her at Orchard Slope.

"The Fox idea, was pretty original Gilbert. Next time though, when Charlie bugs you like that Gil, make something up. Charlie is bad enough on his own. You really shouldn't risk encouraging him any on Anne's account. You just have to start taking College seriously, Gilbert. Didn't you have an idea about trying to encourage others to improve their Property? That was a sound idea. I'd help support it. It will give you more to do and help you learn more about the Government. If we get the youth involved, then it may help them concentrate on their studies more and growing up less." Fred reminded him.

"You are right Fred. Everytime I feel distracted, I'm going to hit the Books. Though that doesn't mean I plan on ignoring her completely. The Winter Ball is coming up and I am definitely making it to that. Anne will be wearing a Green velvet and taffeta dress. Miss Barry will be adorned in a lovely Rose colored concoction, sure to turn every Guys head!" Gilbert teased Fred who just gave him a sour look.

"You better watch yourself, Blythe. I don't think Miss Shirley will suffer much of your mischief. Too bad for you!" Fred threw back at him in revenge.

"Not to worry, yourself, Fred! Like you really ever would over my distress! Holding her in my arms will probably leave me breathless for days! I've already done it once and it was very nice but not very intimate. It needed the magic of soft music and party attire, to set the mood. The Moon wouldn't hurt either!" Gilbert's day dreaming was getting the best of him and Fred just shook his head in worry.

"I'll never get your strange ways, Gilbert. You spend too much time reading those romance novels and stuff! I swear, you sound just like a Girl!" He grumbles back at him.

"Now don't be jealous, Fred. Remember who I'm wooing! Father said I must be subtle. If I act too forward, she'll shoo me off, like some fly. I guess. Especially though, if I become a pest. I have to be serious about my Education. That means reading some of those tragic epics of woe and longings. Besides, Girls like it, like Diana Barry! She might be convinced you have some potential if you can show a little imagination. It's worth a try Fred." Gilbert suggested.

"I don't know Gilbert. Can't she just admire my hard work, devotion and bank account?" Fred offered as an alternative.

"Well, no chance of her avoiding all of those things but other guys have that! I guess in your case, Fred, you're so boring, I'd just buy her everything she asks for and then some! The less you talk, the better off you are!" Gil taunted him.

"Maybe you are right. I guess a little poetry won't kill me. Though it may make me the laughing stock of Avonlea. I really do love her, Gilbert. So I am pretty much willing to stand on my head, if need be." He shared his own grief.

"Don't ever say that out loud again, Fred! She is sure to make you do it! That Diana Barry! She has some mischief in her, mark my words! I'll be keeping a look out for that moment though, I promise!" Gilbert grinned and Fred smacked him in the shoulder for it.

"It is sure to get me a line or two in the Avonlea Gazette. I need to get going. Though I'm glad I was able to stop by and help Anne out. I think she figured out it was part of your doing. It got a smile from her at least." Fred smiled too, as he stood up to get his riding Coat. Gil was a good guy. Too bad there weren't more like him. I hope that Miss Shirley takes notice of him soon though. Gilbert's just getting started out in life. Once his confidence is established, he is sure to raise a ruckus or two, where ever he goes. He's never been vain or demeaning. Despite the fact that he knows he can get any Girl he wants in Avonlea. Lucky for me, he never turned to Diana. No, Gilbert has to find the most challenging Woman to Court! As if he relished the competition more than the prize! Though Fred's thoughts returned to Gilbert's words, as he bids his Friends good bye. Gilbert's description of Anne, he's in love with her. He doesn't quite understand it all yet but I can tell. Poor Gilbert! We both will be suffering the next few years. Hopefully, we can be there for each other. That Improvement Society may be our key! At least if we get the Girls to join, weare guaranteed some time to talk to them without Grown-ups." Fred was now grinning again, as he pushed his Stead onwards toward the Wright's Farm. It was late and he had plenty to do in the Morning.


	19. Anne and Diana start with a plan

It was a cold and windy Autumn morning. Despite the chill though, the morning sunrise was a display of glorious shades of amber, gold, and ruddy tones. Anne shivered as she slipped out of her bed. She quickly donned her robe and slippers to wash up for Breakfast. She was inspired by the promise of a Sunny day and her wonderful news. She was hungry this morning but still couldn't resist the compelling urge to gaze out of her small, wee window this early day.Anne found herself wishing that more Birds sang in the Autumn, as many that hadsung in the Spring.

"Well my dear Snow Queen, we will just have to settle for a happy time and a warm breakfast! She resolved as she finished up with her dress and hair.

"Good Morning Marilla! I'm so happy, I could probably fly! If only I had wings!" Anne twirled around gaily.

"So I see Queen Anne. Careful of that Stove over there! Now sit down and eat up. I'm sure you are quite anxious to share your good news with your Students." Marilla hinted as she started to serve up Anne's breakfast.

"I am Marilla, Dearest! I have such a wonderful Class. Now I can at least offer my older Students work that they inspired themselves. I believe the success of this event will lead them onto even greater accomplishments in the coming future. Winter never seemed so inviting, as it is today, Marilla!" Anne finished her speech and promptly started on her waiting Porridge.

"Good Morning Rachel. Please have a seat here. Let me help you, Rachel, there, is that easier for you?" Marilla offered her Friend, who seemed to be struggling to walk this early Morning.

"Thank you, Marilla. Good morning, Anne. I'm sorry I was delayed this morning but the old back is giving me no end of trouble!" Rachel confessed, reluctantly.

"Not to worry yourself over, Rachel. We'll get that Mattress of yours turned for you today and maybe pull out some heavier quilts as well. Winter is already in the air, I fear." Marilla's voice trailed off as she gazed out the Kitchen window. She took in the early morning frost covered valley before her, as evidence to that calling of hers.

"I'm finished here, I hope you feel better, Rachel. If you can wait until I return home, I'll be happy to help with your bed Rachel." Anne leaned over and planted a kiss on Rachel's weary forehead.

"That's very nice of you Anne, to offer to help me. I'll leave it until then, if that's alright with you Marilla? You really shouldn't try to do that alone either. You're not any younger than I am, that's what!" Rachel instructed Marilla as she settled in for her breakfast as well.

"I haven't any serious back troubles, Rachel but I have work enough to get finished today, so I can wait for Anne to return before attempting such a task, Rachel." Marilla concluded and they all went back to enjoying their early morning meal.

Anne gathered up her things and left to meet Diana in the Birch Woods, along the pathway to the School House. She caught up with her as she was just turning in, from the Road from Orchard Slope.

"Good morning Anne! I heard the good news last night! I'm so excited for everyone. Won't they all be surprised, Anne." Diana said gleefully.

"Good morning, to you too, Diana. How are you, besides the obvious excitement you are feeling over all of this "news"?" Anne asked smiling back at her. She always loved the way Diana could just light up, at a moments notice, if the news was encouraging to her senses.

"I'm just fine and you, Anne?" She replied, trying to gain her composure after her initial display of overflowing emotions.

"I'm a little tired but did you see that Lightening Storm, last night Diana? Wasn't it eerie, almost frightening but still exciting as well? I could almost feel the shivers up my spine! Though I wanted so much just to take a seat in that mystic theater and just marvel over it's grandeur. Nature, on a magnificent scale!" Anne tried to describe it's effect in the stormy night sky.

"It was definitely spooky, Anne. I am not sure about the "exciting" part but it did cause some commotion at our Home, last night. The Thunder made Minnie Mae and I jump right out of our seats! It was though, rather amusing, seeing Felix, act up like he did. Anne he was so jumpy and all hissy but you know how Cats can be in a storm. Father made him stay in the back entry, all night long. Mother was afraid he would start clawing at the Drapes, as he is known to do, when he is irritable. Imagine that, Anne!" Diana replied, wondering if anyone ever let poor Felix back into the main House, where it was much warmer and lot friendlier than a back Porch would be.

"I rather not! Cats can be such nervous creatures in inclimate weather. It's a wonder, Rachel hasn't drowned any yet!" Anne exclaimed in complete understanding of poor Diana's dilemma. Marilla didn't like Cats but tolerated them only for Rachel's sake and her own peace of mind.

"Well, Anne, I just can't wait for Saturday now! Mother is adjusting my dress, again! I've grown another whole inch it seems. I am so excited and all apprehensive about my Aunt's visit. One never knows what to expect when she arrives here. Mother is already preparing for the worse, I am afraid to report. Though she will of course be a perfect Hostess, even though she dislikes how my Aunt gets so bossy when she comes around. I try to stay as much out of the way as I can and still be helpful, of course." Diana said cautiously. Just remembering her Aunt's last visit, put her all on edge for this one. Aunt Josephine and her Mother have never quite agreed on anything, no matter what the topic was about.

"I heard from Gilbert that she and your Mother weren't very close." Anne braved Diana's expression of woe with sympathy of her own.

"No. Aunt Jo is very independent and not always very nice when she visits with us. Mother can be so stubborn. We had a row again about my attending Queens next year, Anne. I am starting to dread next year." Diana's mood was definitely taking a turn to the more grim side and Anne felt her sorrow, deep in her own little soul. It made her wish she really could make everyone's wishes come true.

"You mustn't give up all hope, Diana. I won't start my Prep Class until this coming Spring. There is still some hope that I might be able to convince them of your brilliance." Anne tried to remind Diana how much her hard work impressed her greatly. Diana tried very hard and was a very good student. Not quite as accomplished as Gilbert will become, with some tutoring but she can give Josie stiff competition, if she could get her to focus more on her studies.

"Aunt Jo is my last hope, Anne. Perhaps you should come and stay with us this coming week-end? It may help to sway them both to my goals in life." Diana said hopefully as she turned her big Blue eyes toward Anne, almost pleading for her agreement to her proposal.

"Won't your House be quite overwhelmed with your Aunt's visit? I don't want to be in the way, Diana." Anne thought if they don't get along, it won't change the situation, if she was there or not.

"We can make do. You are always a wiz at solving disputes, Anne." Diana explained to her.

"Or becoming the author of one, Diana. No. I will come over for a visit on Monday, if that will help but I am afraid, I can't promise anything sooner. Maybe for Tea on Sunday, perhaps? I'll speak with Marilla, I believe they know each other, right? She would consider having your Aunt over for Tea, if you think that will help?" Anne suggested, hoping Diana wouldn't be too disappointed with her decision.

"It would only help if you came over for a visit. I don't think I would have trouble convincing Aunt Jo about my attending Queens, it is my Mother who is causing all of this ruckus. I guess that will have to do. Well, this is suppose to be a happy day, after all. So I will think about the Costumes for our Play! So we are to perform, "A Christmas Carol", Anne?" Diana looked next to her for her answer.

"Yes. I am afraid there just aren't many options to choose from. I will play up some of the smaller parts, to make them more entertaining but it will have to do." Anne smiled back at her, hoping to lift her mood for the coming day.

"It has ghosts in it, doesn't it?" Diana questioned Anne, with a look of apprehension in her expression.

"It does but we will make them mournful and entertaining, I promise." Anne responded positively.

"I guess the Boys will like it. Josie should be a Ghost, she's always moaning about something it seems!" Diana announced rebelliously.

"And Jane would be a natural for that part as well. Samuel will get stuck with the part of Tiny Tim, I would suppose. Who will play Scrooge, Anne?" Diana wondered as she tried to figure out which Student fit the part well.

"I think it would have to be either Charlie or Gilbert. They both would do well in the part, though Charlie will likely, since he is so tall and lanky. That will leave Gilbert to play the Father. Moody will make a good Ghost of Christmas, so should Ruby, don't you think, Diana?" Anne peered over to try and gain Diana's attention for she was lost in her imagination, trying to imagine, Gilbert playing anyone's Father, at his age that is.

"Ruby should be the Mother. Dressed as a Ghost, she will take one look in her Mirror and faint, Anne. I just know it!" Diana exclaimed and Anne had to give this part more thought she acknowledged.

"Than you must play a Ghost as well, Diana. If you play the Ghost of Christmas' yet to be, you will get a closing scene in the Play." Anne suggested to her usually easily scared Bosum Friend.

"I can….no, Anne, you know how I feel about Ghosts as it is! Why they still spook me so." Diana confessed shamefully.

"Now, if we find a filmy, flowing gown, a star like crown, that glitters eerily, put your Hair up and with some pale make-up, I feel you will make a striking Ghost, or rather a Wraith! A beautiful, apparition, hauntingly alluring! Now you can play that part, can you not, Diana?" Anne tries to pump up the role to ease Diana's image of the part, she needs her to play.

"A Wraith? Well, it does sound more inviting, the way you describe it but maybe I should read the part before I give it up completely." Diana decides she will try to be a good sport about it. It would be nice to wear a glittering crown, after all, she reasons with her doubts.

"Good Diana. That is all I ask, Diana, we can make our final decision when everyone has a chance to read some of the story." Anne decided, since she may encounter more objection before she can finalize the casting of their Play.

"So who will be Pickwick? I haven't any ideas for that part." Diana brought up, trying to get past anything that might have a scary tone to it for her own well-being.

"I think only Gilbert or Charlie could play the part. Since Charlie is to be Scrooge, it will have to be Gilbert. He could make a jolly Pickwick, with a lot of stuffing!" Anne giggled at the thought but she now felt positive, Gilbert could start the Play off on that key. Diana joined her in her own merriment over the very thought of it!

"Oh, Anne, that will be funny! We'll just use our earlier Ghosts to fill up the Christmas Table. How does that sound?" Diana added and listened for Anne's reply.

"That is my plan." Anne agreed that it would be the right thing to do.

"Josie will want a bigger part, Anne. I just know how she is! She will pitch a fit, if she feels slighted in the least." Diana pointed out with no attempt to hide her distaste at Josie's behavior in front of others.

"I have already solved that problem Diana. Josie, Julia and Moody will be singing the opening song, so that will give her, her spotlight, right?" Anne made her point as well.

"True, Ruby, Jane and I should do something more too. We should have a short skit, in song. Something to break up the mournfulness of the Play. For an intermission of sorts? Could that work out too, Anne?" Diana said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, Diana! I never really thought of it but it would work. A "Dance of the Faeries" with a lilting aria! I think we will start with Gilbert's tale of intrigue, then Moody, Julia and Josie's song, our Play. Your Aria at Intermission and in the end, everyone will sing, "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". Everyone should know the words to that song and it will be a fitting end to our day. Plus then our younger Students can lead the song, which will make them feel useful as well!" Anne describes her program and they both nod in agreement to this plan of action.

"It sounds wonderful, Anne. Do you know what Josie will be singing for us yet?" Diana inquired as they started to round the way to their final destination.

"It hasn't been agreed to yet. I want a solemn song to start out with. Just a little bit haunting, so that when Pickwick storms out, it will be a sort of shock to the audience. Take them by surprise! Won't that be such fun, Diana? First they will gasp! Then they will laugh, then when they realize who it is, the lights will pick up his haunting monologue. I think it will make everything just grand, don't you, Diana?" Anne smiled wickedly at the thought and was filled with the amusement of it all.

"Well, they might be startled by something like that Anne. You are right though, it should leave them with something to talk about, so that will be a good report. I just want everyone to enjoy themselves." Diana responded. Hoping they won't need a Doctor, if Anne gets too overdramatic in her presentation!


	20. A Victory followed by a new Mystery

Anne and Diana made their way up to the front of the Avonlea Schoolhouse where Children of various ageswere mulling about talking in hushed but anxious voices about the rumors of their success.

Ruby Gillis, followed closely by Jane Andrews, came rushing up to Anne in excitement. The former, all blush with her big Blue eyes wide with excitement and the later, displaying a more contained but happy stance before her Teacher's arrival this morning.

"Hello, Miss Shirley! Everyone is talking about our great luck!" She spoke out with barely a pause. "We are all truly beside ourselves and it is all because of you, Miss Shirley!" Ruby smiled and her whole face was shining as bright as a sunny day in Spring.

"I am glad to see that you are so overjoyed, Ruby. It was, I believe, originally Diana's idea. I only did what needed to be done, to make it all possible. My part was small, compared to all of the fine work my Students have already contributed to this project." Anne smiled warmly, feeling a bit overcome herself over the enthusiasm in Ruby's voice. Anne couldn't help but find it very uplifting.

"Right, Diana, what a simply splendid idea this all has turned out to be! You must be so proud of her Miss Shirley." Ruby was happy to return praise to one of her dear Friends and sometimes rival, for Popularity, in the little Avonlea Schoolyard.

"I am very proud. I have just about everything arranged and I will be very happy to discuss it at length, during our English session." Anne dictated, before all of the Girls become too eager and unable to concentrate on their studies.

"But Miss Shirley, are we to wait for the details until after Supper?" Jane whined. She was so anxious to start on something interesting in School for once. Before Miss Shirley, only the pranks of her peers ever seemed of much interest. Mr. Phillips was just so pre-occupied with his own agenda's to ever make School something worth talking about.

"However can we hope to wait such a long time, Miss Shirley?" We will die of anticipation!" Ruby's now was frantic and she was showing her disappointment in her tone of voice. Her slumping shoulders and pitiful eyes, could make even the sternest of souls feel remorseful. Yet Anne was made of stronger clothe and well, she herself can put on just as good a performance, if the part called for it!

"Now Ruby, Jane, I have complete Faith in your good health!" Anne said, her eyes shining and her resolve absolute. The two Girls turned to each other instinctively and shared a moment of failure together.

"We have much that must be discussed and I want to ensure we finish with our other work before…" Anne stops when Ruby tries to interject her objection.

"But…" Ruby starts and stops just as quickly at Miss Shirley's look of reproachfor her interruption.

"Before, I will attempt to satisfy all of your questions, Dears. So run along now, while I get my lessons set up and we can get started with Class today." Anne says whimsically and Diana decides to run off with the two Girls, to help calm their defeated hearts. Anne continues to make her way into the one room Schoolhouse, preparing herself mentally for the barrage of inquires she was positive will fill up the rest of her day.

"Hello Miss Shirley! Father told me the good news! He informed me that He, Himself, was responsible for our good fortune! What a Father I have !" Charlie came up to her, exasperated but beaming with pride He was so sure this fact would make a real impression on his beloved Teacher.

"He is a good Man, Mr. Sloane and one you can be proud of." Anne twinkled in her reply.

"I hope you are pleased, Miss Shirley. I pushed my Parents as hard as I could. They just had to pass this proposal because it was just the best thing to do!" Charlie continued and stood up stately, as if to emphasize his important status.

"I am happy to hear that, Charlie. I think everyone here will agree with your assessment. I am quite satisfied. Your Father did indeed; Second our proposed Motion and the Board set it to a vote, which was approved! Now all of you will have the opportunity of a lifetime. I can only hope that you all realize that it was your hard work and those inspiring Posters that swayed the Board into victory." She replied, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction. Charlie himself was afraid he would fall over from the weight of her overwhelming happiness. She just had a way of lighting up the whole room with her jolly mood! He found himself backed up against a desk and had to catch his breath, as he straightened up and tried to sidestep his way around the Desk behind him and make his way to his seat. Miss Shirley always had a way of appearing bigger than life and though he relished her confidence, he was still rather nervous around her as well. Something to do with that feminine charm, he just figured with a grin and then made his way into his seat, so that he could just watch her in action. He thought he saw a bit of himself in her actions and that made him feel good about it all.

"Miss Shirley, you look simply radiant this morning! Happiness forever becomes you, my Dear!' Gilbert commented with a regal bow and caught Anne's attention by surprise. She was still feeling the glow of her Students positive feedback to her endeavors.

" Well, Master Blythe, I am taken aback by this surprising outpouring of affection on your part!" Anne blushed, caught up still in the moment and Diana had to raise her gloved hand up to her Face in secret delight over her Bosum Friends over reaction.

"It is an honor, all my own, Dear Lady!" He reached over for her hand and Anne held it back from his grasp, trying hard not to giggle but enjoying Gilbert's theatrical display, none the less.

"Now if you please, Mr. Blythe. It is hardly proper of me to offer you my hand in such circumstances as this. I hope I haven't offended you. Please forgive me, my hesitation." Anne explained her movements and really did wish she did not have to embarrass her new Friend in front of the Class. What was he thinking of? Anne didn't have more time to ponder this thought because Gilbert found his words to reply back to her with.

"I believe I am guilty of being much too bold, in such an inconvenient situation. My apologies." Gil begs her for her forgiveness. Diana turned to Ruby, who had entered the room just in time to see the finale, to share an amused stare with the other. Even Josie couldn't help but find some amusement in Anne and Gilbert's dramatic display. Gilbert could be such a Ham. She wondered if he had forgot his Homework or something. She refused to believe he was even the least bit serious in his ridiculous but amusing display this morning. Gilbert was becoming more and more ridiculous, the later in the year they progressed! She thought as she settled herself in her desk and put some items into the shelf, under the table top of it.

"Apology accepted. Now before we get completely swept away in this joyous moment, I must ask that we commence our day and begin our studies now. Then later, we can review our plans for the Winter Carnival and revel in our good fortune!" She spoke up to the entire Classroom of giddy Students, who just let outmoans and jeers in response to her devotion to the Lessons planned for them.

Anne commences with her duties, writing assignments on the Board and thumbing through last nights assignments. After a short time, she lifts herself from her Desk to address the Classroom.

"Now I know everyone here is very excited over the news of our winning the chance to put on a Winter Carnival." Anne started out and her Students looked up with hopeful smiles and looks of curiosity penned on the faces before her. "It would seem that News travels fast in our little town of Avonlea. I must remind all of you though that we are still facing an uphill challenge to meet our goals for the rest of this School year. I am not saying this to bring you woe but to remind you of how important all of my assignments are, for your benefit. We can't hope to slow down our pace now, especially knowing how much Class time could be lost because of Winter Storms." Anne tried to make her point with all of them.

A few snickers and looks of amusement passed between many in the Classroom. None of the Students really dreaded missing out on School. Some of the older Students knew it wasn't always a blessing, when forced to dig waist deep in the freezing snow but the younger ones still anticipated a few Storms each Winter. Anne gave them a few minutes to get over their expected behavior.

"I know some of you are anxious for a few days of recreation but I hope we are all determined to do our best to pass on to the next level of learning. To do this, we must keep on task. So I need for my Senior Class to pull out your Canadian History Readers and continue with your work in Chapter six. I will work with the younger Students with our Reading Assignments." Anne instructed her Class but couldn't help but notice many of her Students were still eyeing the Door towards the Entrance of their small Classroom.

"Uhm.. Miss Shirley?" Ruby came up to Anne's desk, as Anne was going through her Satchel to find the Book her younger Students were reading this week.

"Yes, Ruby? What is it?" Anne peered up at Ruby, after retrieving said Reader.

"There are some Flowers over there by the Door and everyone is wondering who they could be for? Can I go and check? Please?" Ruby looked into Anne's big Green eyes meeting her distracted stare with her big Turquoise ones, full of wonderment and a little delight at the idea of such a task.

Anne glances over to see a nice Bouquet of late Season Wildflowers. She was sure some of them must be home grown because she couldn't miss the late season Pink Gladiolas. . She didn't miss the sneaky glances coming her way from behind Books that were suppose to be studied at the present moment. It would do her no good to put this off, if she expected her Students to take their lessons seriously. Anne wonders what new kind of mischief her Students must have concocted for her todeal with and returns to face Ruby's anxious gaze

"Alice, could you start our reading, where we left off on Chapter 3 and could you follow after her Alex on the next paragraph? Hum..wait I have an idea. Just wait a moment please. Diana? Could you follow along with my Students while look after those Flowers over there?" Anne asked Diana, who readily agrees to Anne's request. She came over and took the Book Anne offered her but found it hard to take her mind off of those foreboding Flowers, on the side table, by Anne's Coat and Hat hung neatly against the Schoolhouse Wall.

"Anne, who brought those here? Do your know?" Diana whispers to her Bosum Friend, who smiles wryly back at her, knowing Diana's sense of the dramatic.

"I don't know, Diana but let me take care of them before they wilt, alright?" Anne teased Diana, who looked back at her in disappointment but she knew how stubborn Anne was, so didn't push the issue. Anne acted like the Teacher at School and Diana really had no argument over that issue.

"Of course Miss Shirley." Diana answered in defeated but happy to do something besides following along in her rather boring, History book.

"Here Diana, this is where we left off last time. Don't worry, I'll tell you later at break, if I find out who brought them. Are you sure you don't mind the Reading?" Anne looked over at Diana for her reply.

"Not at all, now go find out who they are from! I can follow along with these Children just fine and you know it is a welcome change." Diana whispered back, emphasizing the word, "Children" with a pretty smile that Anne could never tire of, not in a million lifetimes.! She was such fun, Anne thought to herself and went to address the "Flower" issue while Diana just continued to make her way over to take on the young Readers. Many who were already finding other things to occupy their wasted time. She sighed but was still determined to do her task well, with her unflinching style and finesse.

Anne made her way to a storage closet situated close to her desk. She rummaged around until she finally found what she was looking for. Something to keep the Flowers fresh in and pulled out an old Vase, she found in there. She then carried it out into the Classroom and spied over at her upper Class, just knowing they were all dying with curiosity but also not wanting to appear to look too obvious over the possibilities. Anne only offered them all a stern look and they knew she wasn't about to end their anguish anytime soon, so went back to their assignment with some resentment in their stances.

Outside, Anne contemplated the significance of these cast aside Flowers that found themselves lost on her Classroom side table. She grasped the large, gray, metal handle and started to pump water out into her abandoned container, humming along with a tune that was now stuck in her head. The Children would sometimes spontaneously bring in a few Flowers or two, they picked up for her along the meandering paths that lead them to School. This arrangement though looked like it took some time to assemble and arrange. She would ask out to her Class but she kind of liked the idea of a mysterious admirer. The Romantic in her was content to know it was what it was, a gift that must be accepted graciously. Such a good deed, done in secret, should not be spoiled by her impatience. It wasn't done for recognition, she supposed, since she could find no attached message or scribbling on its wrapper. It did have a nice pink ribbon on it. Someone has been doing their homework, Anne tried not to giggle out loud, so she covered her mouth and was so thankful she was outside of the room! Just knowing someone out there was thinking kindly of her was more than enough to boost her spirits to the sky! Anne rearranged some of the Flowers, to put on a better display and returned with them back into the Classroom.

She hummed until she set the Vase onto her desk, pretending she was so distracted that she couldn't carel ess if her older Students were trying to pass along secreted notes under her nose. Anne moved about some and then brought her attention to her little devious Sprites, who immediately, slipped said scriptures into desk shelves and handy pockets, pretending to be the studious Children, Anne wished they all would be. Seeing their return to their work and happy she didn't have to speak up to them, she left to relieve Diana of her chore.

Anne's heart dropped some as she accepted the Reader back from Diana's reluctant hands. They both knew that Diana would have been a good Teacher. Unfortunately, because of her Mother's adherence to established Traditions, Anne feared it would never come to be. Poor Diana may never know the exhilaration one gets when they cling tightly to that Diploma in your own hands. Recognition from the whole World, that all of your Studies were worthwhile and worthy of such merit. That reward may be out of Diana's reach and Anne knew how she would see her Friends look of defeat. Forever scarred in her memory. She wished there was something she could think of to change Mrs. Barry's mind to her way of thinking. Diana will always suffer from some cruel person who will go out of her way to remind her of this pertinent fact, just to try a put her in her place. Well, Anne at least will do everything she can to help her Bosum Friend. "Thank you, Diana. You should resume your studies now." Anne instructed Diana, who just smiled because they both knew, Diana was ahead in her reading. That was what motivated Anne to ask for her assistance.


	21. Recess chattering

The Students worked through their morning lessons in an aura of restlessness. Everyone was practically bounding from their seats, eager to get out of the Classroom and gossip amongst themselves about the upcoming Carnival. Finally the moment that most of the Students, in this small Avonlea Schoolhouse, were waiting for had arrived! They were practically stumbling over each other to be the first to escape the disciplined confines of the one room Schoolhouse.

"Diana! Yoo hoo!" Diana, come over here, Dear!" Jane spoke up anxiously as she saw Diana Barry finally make her way through the front door of the Schoolhouse.

"I'm coming Jane!" Diana sighed as she made her past the younger Children who were running off to play in the surrounding field, on the side of the School.

"Now what are you so impatient about, Jane?" Diana wondered, trying to untangle her long Braid from a button on the back of her voluminous smock.

"Here, Diana, let me help you." Jane tells her as she carefully untwists Diana's long Raven Black Braid from her Smock button.

"You know what, Diana Barry! Did you bring Miss Shirley those flowers? Your Mother grows Gladiolas, after all!" Ruby speaks up before Jane has a chance to form the words aching to get out of her mouth. Jane just closes her mouth and looks to Ruby with some exasperation.

"So does your Mother, Ruby. No, I wish it was my idea but I'm so busy in the morning before School. I haven't much time to be so thoughtful. It is a delicious mystery though, isn't it?" Diana's eyes are so starry and their perfect shade of periwinkle Blue, could take your breathe away.

"Obviously Miss Shirley must have a Secret Admirer. How I wish I did! Not that I have never been given Flowers before. Even my Father has done that! Mother is terribly spoiled but she is such a Beauty! My Sisters have even had them delivered to them! It is a tradition to send Flowers to a Girl, when you are in College. Though not so much at Queens but at Redmond! Really only one of my Sisters ever truly attended there but Mother goes on to tell us how exciting it is to see Flowers arrive with your name on them!" Ruby said proudly. Almost haughtily, as she points her small nose primly up for comparison, one might guess.

"I would just love to have someone give me Flowers, for any occasion. They are such a lovely and thoughtful gesture." Diana beams, getting lost in her visions of Prince Charming, riding in on his huffing stead, to present her with his token of appreciation.Just for her's alone.

"Well, it is said that one's Beau or hopeful Gentlemen, always send a Lady flowers for his intended Sweetheart, on days of Dances, Recitals, Birthdays or Holidays. I almost want to go to College just so I can receive such tokens of recognition! I am hardly considered a Brain. Diana and Josie are much smarter than I believe I can ever become. Father said I should go to Queens, it's tradition in our Family but he presumed I will be Married and taking care of Babies of my own, while the rest of you are bound to be heading out for Redmond. I plan on becoming a Mother, so I really don't need to go to Redmond. Of course Father did attend, as did Mother but only Father went on to finish off his courses at Redmond. I think Mother attended for a year but I am not so very sure of that fact, I'm afraid.

Mother did tell me that she was the proudest young Lady at Father's Graduation. More attentive than even his doting Parents could ever hope to be! Why He told us that he had the Prettiest Fiancée in attendance! Could you ever imagine a Man saying such a thing! He was so ecstatic to see Mother's smiling face, why he had to sneak a kiss from her, when no one else was looking over their way! Now that is exciting, is it not? I would be so embarrassed!" Ruby finished, her eyes dancing with merriment and mischief over her exposed secret. Just the looks on the other two Girls faces was reward enough, for telling her sordid tale, to Ruby's eyes. She couldn't wait to be kissed and collect dozens of Beau's to whirl her around and rescue her from her boring routines at Home.

"I'll never kiss a Boy or a Man, like that! I suppose Ruby's Father must have been a Man by that time,but in public, no less! Even if he was my Fiancé!" Jane told them with her usual resolve that made almost everyone wonder if she will decide to be a Spinster yet.

"What about you, Diana? Would you take the dare?" Ruby pressed her Friend; leaning closer; to make sure she didn't miss even a sigh or whimper from Diana's shy response.

"Absolutely not! It isn't proper. My Fiancé will know better. He will be the perfect Gentleman. He will kindly kiss my hand and I will blush accordingly." Diana reminded them as if she had repeated her statement, many times before. Jane puts on a look of satisfaction while Ruby peers at her skeptically. Diana always tried to appear to be so perfect but Ruby suspected that Diana could be swept up in the moment, just like any other love sick Damsel, found wrapped up in her Hero's strong Arms.

"I don't know, Diana. In a public place? I'm not sure that it is even proper to do such a thing." Jane pondered the situation in her memory. She then feared that the opportunity to find out was something she will have a long time to think too much about..

"I think that kissing your hand is appropriate, as long as He is your Fiancé. Even if he was only your Beau. However will you capture a Husband, Jane, if you are to spurn Men's affections? They can't help themselves in these matters. It is quite an Honor to be had and should be viewed as such. Why, if you denied a Man such a request, it can be seen as a complete rejection of his attention. He will then surely put you aside Jane, for good!" Ruby stated primly.

"Perhaps it is as you say, Ruby, but if he cared for me, as he says he does, then he should be polite and show good manners. Mother has said as much, time and time again. Ruby,. You and your Sisters are much too bold. If I were you, I'd fear that my flirtations might be seen as flighty and fickle!" Jane pronounced sourly. "I would not allow such a sacred act to just any Boy and you know you wouldn't either Ruby. At least I know Diana wouldn't, right?

"Not just any Boy, that would be wrong. Though if it was the right Boy? A Boy I have been longing for attention from, maybe I would. It's not the same as real kissing after all." Diana explained to the group who pondered her direct statement carefully

"I guess so Diana but I am young. I refuse to take Courting, now, seriously. I don't have to encourage any Boys. They just can't seem to be avoided but Jane, they get so sensitive. Most don't take rejection easily, Jane. You would do best to remember my advice." Ruby told her matter -of- fact and Jane just blinked her eyes, trying to clear Ruby's warning from her stubborn resolve.

"So what Boy has been so bold with you, Ruby?" Diana was very curious, though undecided on whose logic she really believed in to be sound.

"Now Diana such a question! I am not at liberty to tell but He does go to Queens Academy and his Family is quite well off! Though don't look to me with those glares of yours, Girls, I am hardly old enough to make up my mind to choose only one Beau! Mother said I should date as much as I can. I will meet all kinds of interesting Men at Queens, as well as after I Graduate. I should just enjoy the Dances and Weddings while I am still young. Soon I will have to deal with Babies and Schedules that take up most of my free time. Isn't Mother such a Duck? Father says no one is good enough for me and He'll not even give audience to any young Man until I have graced the Halls of Queens Academy. I protested but he just waves me off, away from him. My Father is a very stubborn Man." Ruby said exhausted now with her words.

"Whatever, Ruby! I would feel rather queer, if someone left me Flowers, without my knowing who is could be. I mean, they could be from Charlie Sloane. What a scandal that would be! "Jane added with a shiver.

"That would be unfortunate, Jane. Actually it could have been from just about anyone. It is still a kind gesture. I am sure Miss Shirley will acceptit for what it is, a friendly token of appreciation for all of her devotion to her Students. Do you know she has plans on teaching a Special Class, just for Students who are aiming for Queens?" Diana exposed one of Anne's future tasks, in hope, to change the subject to something more suitable for the group to be talking about.

"Oh really? Thank Goodness! I mean I try hard, honest I do but I just can't seem to be able tomemorize everything Miss Shirley wants of me to. Father said that Girls aren't really meant to know so much. I should just do my best in all things. He will love me endlessly still. He also told me one night, when everyone else was out of the room, that he thought that I, was His closest Daughter to looking of Mother. My Sister's are all pretty enough but I was the one who carried on Mother's spirit and Beauty. He would always treasure me because of this gift that was given to Him." Ruby spoke with her eye's shining; almost dropping from the weight of her own Father's loving affection for her. He tried his best though, to treat all of his Daughter's fairly, for they all had gifts individually, as well as a group. He also wanted to keep his Daughter's aware of their Beauty and their responsibility to others, who might seek their favors because of it. He believes in Pride in ones Charm and Accomplishment but never encouraged Vanity in any of his Children. Conceit is a sad downfall and never brought about agood Suitor, only shallow Shells, that have no substance. Mr. Gillis was determined all of His Daughter marry well, with responsible Husbands to run their Household. His Daughters were too lovely to settle for just any fancy Rogue and inHis thoughts. Ruby knew it was His devotion and not restrictions that made him so conservative in His ways of Courting.

"Mr. Gillisplays too much the romantic! Father says he is too pre-occupied with his Wife and Family. It's a wonder he makes any money at all!" Jane lets out her indignation with a snooty attitude.

"That isn't very nice to say, Jane. Mr. Gillis did inherit a lot of His money but his **B**usiness forces him to Travel, so He doesn't have to work hard on a day to day basis. He does though have to leave His little Family more than our Father's do. Why even my very own beloved Father, must travel some because of his Business Deals with his Sister in Kingsport." Diana defends Ruby's Father's thinking because she felt her Father's affection just as keenly as Ruby does.

"True but that has nothing to do with His spoiling His Family too much!" Jane stabs at the two Girlsfor now she felt theywere rallying up against Her. This just made poor Jane turn red in the face and the steam boil over with her angry thoughts. She was finding herself fighting the confusing messages between her Friends and Parents stern logic. This made her feel very agitated, with worry, growing worsewith their every word. How can they be different, with their confusing theories floating about all around her, in Hermixed up head?

"Well, I can't help it! My Father loves us so much! He feels guilty when He has to leave us for a Voyage to England! How Mother just cries because she just misses him so! Father sends us Telegrams and Letters every night he can when He is away, just to cheer Mother up. He says he misses us all too much! Father says what good is Money if you don't spend it? He is just doing his part to support the Community. Making sure our little Town has the goods that it needs and Money enough to keep our Business' sound here in Avonlea. Father confessed that Gillis' make poor Farmers, so one must do what they are best at. We could live in some ritzy House in the City but Mother grew up here, in the Forested Hills of PEI and she wished to raise her Children here.Inits' colorful and imaginative landscape. I love the City, really I do, but Mother is right. I told you she is a Duck! The Country is just so Beautiful, so I am quite proud of my Father and to be called a Gillis!" Ruby gleamed with a wistful look of satisfaction on her delicate little face.

"So does that mean you too will marry a City Boy, Ruby? Like your Mother did?" Diana pondered this seriously. She herself was hopeful to woo a Handsome Stranger. One who stood both Tall and Stately, with an aire of Superiority in his mellow, seductive voice. His manners of course had to be impeccable to compliment her own sense of decorum and make her Father proud to announce His good fortune in a Son-in-Law.

"Who knows? He will have to have enough money to support me and a dozen Children, that much I am set on! I shan't budge an inch in this regard." Ruby was now staring stubbornly over at aclearing that lead her vision to the babbling Brook that now rippled and occasionally spattered, when a young Fish would try to clear a jutting stone in the Water. Every time it did, the younger Children would call out in amazement. Wishing they could just wade out there and capture that otherwise spawning Fish for their Supper! Ruby was brought back with Jane's sarcastic words to her reply.

"Only a dozen, Ruby? However will you manage them all? You're so slight. Do you really believe your Health will be strong enough for so many Children?" Jane brought up, thinkingRuby is just being ridiculous, as always.

"I am somewhat small and slim but so is Mother and my Oldest Sister have bothsurvived Child Birth, so of course, so can I, Jane! Babies are so precious and sweet. Especially Gillis Babies. Father told me there should be lots of them in the World. That is why he was blessed with so many Daughters! I mean sure my Parents spoil Abraham but they agree that pretty Girls are even better to show off. How I cherish my Parents so Girls. They are just trying to do their best with us, so don't be so huffy, Jane, just because we have more fun than you apparently do.

"You mean silly Girls!" Jane humphed, wishing she had Ruby's problems. One always does seem to long for what the other seem to have. We are unable to always appreciate what gifts, our Parents bring to Society at times,with their many different point-of –views.

"My Father isin agreement with Ruby's in this Logic. We really are so very lucky for such loving Parents, in the Barry Home as well. Jane, maybe your not being close to your Sister is causing you this disagreement. If she weren't away at Queens, maybe you wouldn't be so beside yourself over what other People's Parents do." Diana tried herself to reason with Jane's closed minded logic.

"What's the matter, Diana? All of sudden you looked so sad. Are you feeling well or should I run and go get Miss Shirley?" Ruby spoke up when a look of sorrow fell across Diana's normally cheerful stance.

"Well listen to us Ruby, Jane. We have Fathers. Your Father spoils you too Jane. He's just more practical about it. Miss Shirley has never met her Father. It makes me sad to think how miserable that must be for her?" Diana confessed with a tear welling up in her compassionate visage.

"That is a very sad thought, Diana, but my Father said that Matthew Cuthbert was awfully nice to her. He bought Her some really nice things, too, before his horrible Heart attack. I just hate Heart attacks. They come so suddenly and then take away from us the ones we so dearly love. I wish there never was such a thing." Ruby said angrily as she reflected on the many Avonlea folks that have left their young lives of such an ailment.

"I quite agree. It is such a harsh way to leave your young ones. Though it was nice to know they had at least some time on this Earth with us. That is what Mrs. Allan would tell me, when my Grandparents died in a Buggy accident. I barely remember their smiling faces and Mother was so very tragic. It still was very hard on Anne, to lose Him so early. My Aunt Barry said it was a very unfortunate affair for both Marilla and Anne." Diana mentioned to the Girls who now all tried to imagine how life must be for their Beloved Teacher.

"Really? You mean your Aunt Josephine Barry? That old skinflint!" Jane stated with dislike.

"She can be that way at times but you don't get as much as she does throwing money to the wind, you know! Well she grew up with Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert, so of course she would be concerned with their affairs." Diana explained to her Friends.

"I suppose so. Well enough of this gloomy stuff! I want to think about our Carnival! We will have to practice our Parts, make Costumes, bake Cakes and Pies! I wish Abe would hurry up and get back!" Ruby mulled sadly, failing in her initial attempt to bring everyone up from despair.

"How does he like Europe, Ruby? Does he even mention any of us?" Jane inquired hopefully.

"Abe is very busy right now. Grandfather insisted that Abe spend six months with him so that he could be tutored properly. Grandfather isn't getting any younger, so he just insisted Abe come this year at once. I am even starting to miss His pestering. He is looking forward to the Play though. Of course Mother will supervise all of that! She is a true Artist and will insist on everything looking simply Perfect!" Ruby reminded them.

"Of course! My Mother believes the same way! Our Costumes will be magnificent and regal!" Diana spoke up with pride in her Mother's own talents.

"As will our books and our Production on Schedule, in Perfect Order!" Jane added her contribution to the Project.

"It is fortunate we have such a wonderful assortment of talented Parents. Imagine if all any of them could do is just cook? I am confident that our Play and Carnival will just be divine! I can't help but dream of a snowy White Wonderland. All sparkling with reflective lights and friendly Folks gathered together for a Merry Event! I can hardly wait!" Diana decided and they all smiled at each other in great anticipation, forgetting all about the Flowers for the moment.

"I wish I could play the Piano." Diana brought up suddenly, thinking of all the things they will need for the Play at that verymoment.

"My Mother can but she hardly ever does. She says she hasn't the time to Practice, not with six Children, Grandparents to look out for. Father's traveling around and such, leaves more work for Mother to do." Now Ruby seems distracted by her roaming thoughts again.

"Well hopefully I will get lessons, after all. Father has said I will, if Aunt Jo helps us out." Diana replied

"Oh look! There's Miss Shirley, we better go now!" Jane exclaims, happy to be done with this conversation and on to working on something more worthwhile.


	22. Schoolyard ramblings

Anne started her younger Students on their Math Problems and then turned her attention over to her older Students, to push them along with their Class work. She smiled at the thought of any Teacher ever being overweight, considering all the back and forth walking her position required her to do. Well, some Teacher's feel more comfortable staying at their desks but Anne found this sometimes problematic.Keeping the Students waiting for help in linewould grow tiresome and they would grow bored. Then they would start looking for some kind of mischief, to keep them busy, while they waited. Oh well! They can still cause trouble when she visited her Students at their desks but most of them found some kind of entertainment, until she could reach them. Anne found she was too energetic to be bound too much behind a wooden desk herself for too long.

When Supper finally arrived, the Children left the Classroom to collect Milk jugs and try to settle down to a much anticipated afternoon meal. Anne herself took longer than usual. She knew her Students would try to pester her about those Flowers, looking for details, so she purposely took her time. She was waiting for the last possible moment to start eating her lunch.

Anne settled in her favorite spot, a smooth rock, shaded by a nearby Willow tree. She started anxiously to uncover her basket of home cooked treasures without even looking up. She could feel some eyes eagerly waiting for some unspoken permission to start with the imposing interrogation. Hopefully she will be able to get half way through her meal before the barrage of questions started to spew forth from anxious Students with an eye for the "details". Anne mused over the thought as she started on her Bread and slices of homemade Cheese, Mrs. Lynde was famous for.

'Hello Miss Shirley, everyone is wondering who those Flowers are from now? Do you have a clue?" Diana was the first and well she normally joined with Anne for lunch unless she had a chore to do during that particular time.

"I haven't a clue Diana. It was a nice and thoughtful kind of gesture though. I suspected you, Diana, since there were some Pink Roses included in the mix. Not many people know I have that kind of preference, for instance." Anne offered her argument which didn't help Diana one bit, since she knew it wasn't her and a mystery over this was not too exciting. It can be quite maddening, especially since Miss Shirley collects a wide assortment of admirers from all groups of life, so it would seem.

"The prettiest and the best!" Diana quoted one of Anne's favorite lines.

"Yes, indeedy! I take it then it wasn't your idea?" Anne looked back at Diana, with a whimsical smile which only left Diana more frustrated with this odd situation.

"No, I realize these smocks are kind of large Anne but I would be very challenged to try and sneak a whole bunch of Flowers, right under your nose, now wouldn't I?" She said trying not to sound as impatient as she felt right now.

"Well, I guess than it's a mystery still. There was not one note or hint for me to follow and really Diana, I'm sure I want to know. It may be best this way and merely a random act. If they really wanted me to figure it out, don't you think they would have left me a clue or something?" Anne reasoned but Diana just didn't like unsolved mysteries. Anne started back on her Supper so, Diana took that as a sign of defeat on her part and returned to the her impatiently waiting Friends nearby.

"So what did she say, Diana? Spit it out Girl! Who did it after all?" Ruby prompted Diana, too impatient to wait for her to return to her seat on a Bench nearby.

"She doesn't know Ruby." Diana left it at that, while sharing a look of disappointment with Ruby as they both looked back at Anne for some kind of hope.

"Well the Boys seem rather amused over there. Ruby you should go ask them if one of them did it!" Jane suggested, trying to be the pragmatic one in the group.

"Why, I'd never! You could do it yourself Jane! It's up to Miss Shirley to find out and she doesn't seem to care at all about them!" Ruby decided.

"Not exactly, Ruby, She just doesn't want to embarrass anyone, that's different than indifference. She said she liked them very much." Diana explained. The three Girls passed around shared treats to drown out their apparent sorrow over this sad affair. They all three kept an eye on the older Boys, who seemed more entertaining than anyone else at the moment.

The Boys were actually arguing over the validity of one of Gilbert's blatant stories of grave peril. He always had some kind of strange and unusual tale to share with them from the Farmer's Digest or one of his Father's stories from when he was younger.

"Honestly Gilbert, no one ever survives a real Bear attack. No one!" Moody exclaims as he tries to digest Gilbert's story.

"How do you think we get all of these stories? From the Bears? What about Bear Hides? At the local shop?" Gilbert grins over at him, amused.

"If you are a MacPherson, you do! Of course my Uncle Josiah, fought off a Bear attack too!" Charlie told them and they looked at him in disbelief.

"When? You're full of it Charlie, just like Gilbert!" Samuel stated grudgingly.

"When he was working up North! He ran the Mail Service in the Mountain Regions of Winnipeg. There are all kinds of Bears in the Wilderness. Don't you know anything?" Charlie shook his head in amazement.

"Racing away from a Bear on a Horse isn't exactly the same thing, Charlie." Moody explained but Charlie just objected to his reasoning.

"I don't know Gilbert, did your Father and Uncle challenge the Bear?" Charlie asked him to tell them more.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Charlie? Do you mean like an Arm Wrestling Contest? To see who was the strongest!" Gilbert chuckled over at Charlie's remark, making fun of it.

"No you know what I mean Gilbert!" Charlie stated more stubbornly.

"I think it started as Arm Wrestling but then what do Bears know about Sport? It always turns into a Brawl, it would seem!" Gilbert laughs and the rest of the Boys join in, as Gilbert grabs Moody to flip him over his shoulder and make the rest of them laugh harder, as he tried to demonstrate Bear Wrestling for the rest of the crowd.

"Stop it Gilbert! They aren't stupid! You don't have to show them how it's done." Moody complained, feeling very red and embarrassed by Gilbert's sudden action.

"Really, my Uncle came upon the Bear, accidentally. I mean who goes looking for a fight with a Bear, well I guess some guys would but they weren't, at the time. My Uncle Luke and he were out hunting Moose, I think, when my Father noticed he stopped dead in his tracks. That was a sure sign of a Bear. Since my Father knew what was up, he circles around, pointed his shotgun and then pulled slowly on the trigger. Bears know that sound really well so he had to be sneaky, least he eat my Uncle for Supper. He also didn't want a bullet hole in the Bears face, they aren't worth much that way, though it would have looked pretty interesting." Gilbert grinned as he took in the reaction of the other Boys around him.

"So where's the Bear's head? I didn't see a Bear at your Farmhouse, Gilbert. I think you just made it up!" Samuel stated, unimpressed.

"Haha! Nope! Luke has it in New Brunswick. Mother doesn't like it. So, Father reasoned that Luke should keep it, since the Bear liked him the best!" Gil said knowing they had no other choice but believe him.

"Nothing like looking death right in the face, over and over again!" Moody though eerily.

"Yeah, Father would tease Luke, it was a reminder to look before hopping over a fallen tree in Bear Country!" Gilbert added, taking a big bite of his Apple to make his point.

"So is that why your Family ended up here on PEI, Gilbert?" Samuel wondered.

"We've been here on PEI for several Generations, Sam. My Great Grandfather settled here a long time ago. Our Grandfather built the Homestead we live in now. My Father and Luke left for Canada when they were young Men to work in Canada for a Spell. They said they wanted more opportunity and some adventure, though I think my Father had other reasons for leaving when he did." Gilbert explained.

"So how did he end up back here on PEI? Your Uncle lives in New Brunswick, right?" Samuel asked him to explain.

"My Father didn't come back until his Friend Edward Married Mother's Sister, Elizabeth. He met my Mother at their Wedding, as a matter of fact. Granddad was pressuring my Father to take over the Farm because he was getting too old to run everything by himself, so finally Father relented, after he kind of fell for my Mother." Gilbert described for Samuel, while Charlie and Moody, who knew the story were trying to look very bored.

"So what is the matter, Gilbert? Your Mother wouldn't Marry him unless he promised to quite fighting with Bears?" Charlie implied to the group.

"Something like that. She is kind of pretty. I'd do it for the right Girl." Gil hinted but looked up as if he didn't.

"Me too!" Sam said spontaneously and they all laughed at him over it. Sam put on a disinterested look too, hoping they wouldn't start teasing him about his crush on Julia.

"Not me! My Wife will just have to make room over the Fireplace! I'll not give up my Sport! What kind of Man would do that?" Charlie stated, unimpressed with his Friends weak natures.

"One who might have something better to do with his time, maybe!" Gilbert suggested to Charlie just to put him in his place, since it seemed a direct insult to his Father's choice.

"Like what? Hunting is a Man's Sport! I went last year. Father said he'll take me again next year." Charlie told him with a vengeance.

"Don't answer him Gilbert. I don't want to know what! I go Fox Hunting, so far, we haven't found any Bears but my Father said there were a lot more them around when he was a kid." Samuel said, quietly, not wanting to make Gilbert and Charlie argue even more.

"I've seen a few, mostly out Hunting, Camping but never too close. Bears like Grizzly's don't live much where People do, these days." Gilbert mentioned.

Gilbert looked over to where Anne was sitting. She was now surrounded by Ruby, Diana, and Jane. Anne was wearing his favorite outfit. An Emerald Green flowered Dress, with solid Green accents and some showy heavy lace trim. It was only fitting that she wear Green to School today. His Mother said that Green was lucky or so the Irish seem to claim.

He noticed Josie and Julia start to make their way tothem.Then he heard his own name brought up among the Boys.

"What?" Gil asked the group, since he wasn't paying attention to the question at first.

"Did you sneak those Flowers over to Miss Shirley's Bookcase?" Sam asked boldly because everyone wanted to know but the rest were too afraid to ask.

"Probably Moody. His Grandmother has quite a Garden." Gilbert said absently, still curious as to what the Girls were up to.

"Sure but I am not obsessed with my Teacher, am I?" Moody replied sarcastically.

"Gilbert's too practical for such a romantic gesture. Maybe it was me after all!" Charlie leered over at them but they were not convinced that Charlie would ever do anything without trying to get recognized for his so called, "Greatness"!

"Nice try Charlie. I think I would have noticed all of those Flowers on the way to School." Moody ruined his fun and he glared over at him in earnest.

"You hardly notice your own shoes untied, Moody. Who dresses you in the morning? Ellie? She really doesn't care a thing about you, you do know that right?" Charlie tries to point out something that has bugged him for some time now. Moody's strange dressing patterns.

"No she doesn't! What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked them defensively.

"I would never wear those two colors together, if I had any sense at all! That's what, Moody!" Charlie challenged him but really he was bored, more than bothered by Moody's wardrobe.

"So who brought them then?" Sam went back to his original question. He could care less what anyone except for Julia ever wore.

"Must have been the Boy who cleans up around here!" Gil grinned, wishing Anne would put some of the Flowers in her Hair, the way she did that night he saw her trampling through the woods, one night. Not that she needed to, it just kind of looked nice that way, since it was so thick. Anne was always putting Flowers in her gorgeous Hair." Gilbert thought dreamily.

"I don't know, maybe it was Crenshaw? That is a big stretch. Gilbert probably but Diana might give them to her. It could be a Girl who brought them too! Don't they come to School together though, Moody?" Sam asked the only person whose word he felt he could trust in this matter of speaking.

"Usually. Maybe they didn't today. You really should ask Diana Barry." Charlie was not that interested in the whole affair really.

"Moody, you should go ask Diana. She might not tell me. She likes to tease me!" Samuel said reluctantly.

"Next time I visit at the Barry's Farm I will. Miss Shirley seems to like them. She looked pretty surprised when they were pointed out to her." Moody told the group.

"Do you think so?" Gil asked but went back to the conversation, acting like he could care less also.

"I thought so. So it looks like you and Charlie might have some competition. Maybe it was Alice's Father. They say his wife is facing death's door. She's very ill." Moody let out solemnly.

"Really? I hadn't heard about that. I guess your Grandfather keeps with all the Old Women, hisbeing a former Minister and all." Gilbert stated the obvious.

"How else do we know everyone's business? Yep. Mrs. Payne is doing poorly. Though I doubt Mr. Payne is looking for a new Wife, even before he loses his first one." Moody said, feeling ill just saying it.

"Some Men like to think ahead!" Charlie quipped, just for the drama of it

"He probably does feel lonely. It must be awful for little Alice too. Maybe it was just a gesture of appreciation. Anne may have visited her. I should. I didn't know Mrs. Payne was stillso ill. I'll have to remind my Mother, so that we can help out some." Gilbert's thoughts though kept pulling him back the day that Anne was taking Alice outside to deal with one of the class bullies. How he has already grown to admire her so. Maybe Anne did notice Alice's Father? It just didn't seem like the Anne he was growing to know. Anne, chasing a Man, especially a Man whose wife wasn't even dead yet! What was he thinking of? This all was wrong. He tried to bring himself back to present and follow along with his Friends.

"I hope not! Miss Shirley is very nice. I couldn't like her half as much if I thought she was that desperate for a Husband." Samuel argued honestly.

"I don't believe a word of it, Samuel. She would never stoop so low. Father said she's just particular! She doesn't want to Marry just any Man! She's only sixteen you know!" Charlie scoffed at all of this thinking or lack of it!

"Yeah and Mr. Payne is Thirty- two years old. Why would Miss Shirley want to Marry such an old Man? Even if he was kind of Handsome." Moody stated, looking around for some agreement to his assessment.

"So you think Mr. Payne is Handsome, do you Moody? You do like Girls, right Moody?" Charlie couldn't resist the implication. Moody is always walking into word traps like this!

"What a joker you are, Charlie! Of course I like Girls, though I'm not obsessed with them like you are!" He shouted back at him in defense.

"My, my! Are you jealous, Moody? I don't just like Girls, Moody, I love them!" Charlie teases him back.

"He wishes. Cousins don't count, Charles!" Gilbert tosses his opinion to the fray.

"Of course they don't. My Cousins have Girlfriends!" Charlie stated the obvious.

"Some of us are picky about who we kiss." Gilbert said smugly.

"Some of us just can't beg a kiss from a Girl, no matter how devious we are, can they Gilbert?" Charlie challenged him, obstinately.

"Hardly, one of my problems, Charlie. I could easily tempt a Girl for a kiss, if I wanted to and you know it!" Gil added, not at all happy though about the subject or perhaps his prospect of kissing the Girl he really wanted.

"Who'd kiss Charlie, any ways?" Sam was curious to see who was that desperate.

"Gertie Pye! She is hardly detestable!" Charlie exclaimed and the Boys started to snicker over his confession.

"Gertie? She must have been drunk!" Gilbert replied.

"Not drunk enough to kiss you!" Charlie threw back at Gilbert's reply.

"I was in Alberta, remember? She would have kissed me if I asked her to. If I even wanted her to, that is." Gilbert said smugly.

"All talk Gilbert, no action." Charlie just brushed off Gilbert's remark.

"I heard she is engaged now, Charlie, to someone else. Obviously, you made a poor impression on the Girl." Gil pointed out to everyone.

"Enough of one but I am not interested in Marriage right now! "Kiss the Girls and make them cry!" Charlie retorted back.

"That will make you popular in School." Gil was rather bothered by the whole topic. Anne may never kiss him. She was the only Girl, except for maybe Gertie or Alice Bell that he even thought of kissing, for any reason. He was glad though now that he never kissed Gertie. He did kiss Alice one time but it was hardly much of a kiss. Not the way he dreamed of kissing Anne thought either. He still had his hopes, along with plenty of time but it would be sweet indeed! That moment in the Cellar was so close to getting what he wanted but he had plenty of time still. No reason to rush things too much. Though he wanted to kiss her so dearly, the temptation is overwhelming at times.


	23. Josie's got it all planned out!

Gilbert was glad now, though, that he never kissed Gertie Pye. He did kiss Alice once but it was hardly much of a kiss. Not the way he really wanted to kiss Anne.

Supper was finally through and the Students of Avonlea anxiously filed back into the Classroom.

"Now everyone, please take your seats and we can talk for awhile about our upcoming projects." Anne instructed her Students diligently.

Anne went over the Plans for the Play and recited the part of the program that she and Diana had worked out before hand.

"Alright Class, I think I will post a schedule with our Committees listed, for everyone to view. This way you will know when you should get together to meet. Let's make Tuesdays for the Play and Friday for the Games. I think if I keep them separated like that, no one person will have to spend too much time after school. The bulk of the work will go for the Play. So let us start meeting next Tuesday. We will go over the Wardrobe requirements and Set supplies. Our Outdoor group will be mapping out the perimeters of their planned events, writing up the rules and making sure we have the right sign-up sheets for each Event. How does that sound?" Anne addressed her older Students, looking them over for signs of disagreement.

"Miss Shirley, should we meet as a Committee on our own or will these Meetings after School be enough time for us to get everything organized?" Gilbert asked her with concern.

"You could go over rules, discuss a course or duration of an Event with your peers on your own time, if you feel it will benefit your project. I just want to make sure you all stay focused on your other subjects and duties outside of the Schoolhouse as well" Miss Shirley answered.

"It may help us along. I know you have so many other things to do. If we can ease your burden some, it will not inconvenience us too much, I am sure." Gilbert replied back, feeling he had his assignment well at hand.

"Yes, well we have our Recesses and Supper time. Miss Shirley, it will be very smart of us to make sure we do our best work. A lot of people will be paying attention to our work. I know I don't want to embarrass myself in front of all of Avonlea!" Gilbert said cautiously. Just the thought of having folks laughing at their attempts to organize such a big Event, made him more determined than ever to prove their doubts were wrong. This was going to prove to everyone that they were good and capable of doing this all by themselves. They wouldn't get away with calling him some little child, ever again!

"So Miss Shirley, are to have something to do as well? I do so want to have something to do?" Alice spoke up bravely.

"Yes you will. All of our younger Students will be able to end the Evening with a song and lead all of our Families to sing. I am counting on my younger Students to help our Guests leave our event in a cheerful and happy mood. Are you up to the task?" Anne addressed them as a whole.

"Oh yes Miss Shirley! We shall! We won't let you down right?" Alice proclaimed, echoed by the rest of the younger Class.

"Of course you won't. I have complete faith in all of you. I've put together this memo to go home to your Families. Please have your Parents read and respond as soon as possible. I'll send home sketches for our Play, as soon as we have agreed on how you will appear for your Characters. The Costumes will be easy enough with a few alterations to the original concepts. We will start reading our parts two times a week, during our English sessions. That is really all we can afford to spare. Our Dress Rehearsals will start in late November. We should hold the Carnival, the second Saturday in December. Far enough for all of you to recover from Thanksgiving and everyone should be in the Christmas spirit. Why even your older siblings will be able to attend! That should be good news is it not?" Anne looked at the attentive crowd that was now buzzing with whimsical words of excitement.

"Why Josie, this means our Sisters will be in attendance! How grand that will be, indeed!" Julia boasts.

"I can't wait to see Gertie's face! She never took part in anything this exciting! Not even in Queens!" Josie stated.

"Josie! You know Queens must be grand! I can't wait to go!" Julia claimed stubbornly.

"Of course when we go to Queens it will be such an affair but now, I hardly doubt it!" Nothing could be great if Josie was not a part of it. Or perhaps it was more the case of nothing will be worthwhile to her, if she wasn't involved. It is best to focus on our own affairs, as Mother would advise her then and again when she felt left out by her older Sister.

"I'm sure Queens is a fun place either way. Though you are right, it really doesn't mean anything to us, since we aren't attending it right now." Julia agreed.

"No, of course not. I will just be proud that we can show Avonlea what kind of talent we really have. I'm sure Gilbert will finally realize how very smart and talented I am. I think he spends too much time daydreaming." Josie says cautiously.

"Josie, he is older than we are. Are you really sure you should even be wasting your time trying to get his attention? He does seem distracted, Josie." Julia stated. She knew Josie knew Gil was attracted to Miss Shirley. Yet Josie was always determined and stubborn. She really feels slighted by Miss Shirley.

Julia knew even Andrew had a crush on Anne at one time. She did wonder though if Gilbert would forget about Miss Shirley when they left for Queens. She wasn't even sure she was going to go to Queens herself. A part of her really wanted to go to Montreal instead. Her Parents were from there and she really missed her Cousins. Time would tell, she sighed. Better to keep her secrets to herself. Josie would only fret and complain about her even thinking about leaving Avonlea.

"So Julia, what do you think of Samuel Reilly? He always seems to be staring at you in Class?" Josie looked at her smuggling.

"He's a nice boy. I don't know, Josie. I'm spending this Summer with Kit and Dottie in Montreal, so Mother said it best not to make any serious attachments in Avonlea." Julia explained.

"Really? I don't know what is so Special about Montreal. You spend entirely too much time dreaming about Rich, Accomplished, Montreal Gentleman when you should be content with the fine Men here in Avonlea!" Josie said obstacle.

"Perhaps but then who do you know in Montreal after all? It really is such a wonderful City. Avonlea is nice but it's so, I don't know, backwards. In Montreal, they have telephones and running water! Imagine that Josie. Hot water on demand! The Shops are just incredible! I could shop all week and never get bored. Why you can get food at the Markets! All kinds of food! I don't even know how to describe it to you!" Julia gushed.

"I've been to Charlottetown and Halifax, Julia! It's not like I've never seen a City before! I just think Cities are dirty and the people can be so rude! I don't appreciate being treated as some Country Bumpkin. The Pye's have always kept up with Fashion and etiquette. Well, I don't care!Deep down, Gilbert's an Avonlea Boy and he will remember that when Miss Shirley runs off to Redmond. Besides, even Diana Barry can confirm that Miss Shirley thinks only of Redmond. She hardly knows Gilbert Blythe is alive! Soon he will see that and then he will appreciate my devotion to him." Josie reasoned, convinced firmly of her conclusion.

"You may be right, Josie. We will see in the future, won't we?" Julia decided it just couldn't be solved at this moment.

"Maybe sooner than you think, Julia. Gilbert Blythe is taking me to the White Sands Recital this Saturday." Josie announced, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

"Honestly, Josie? However did you manage that arrangement?" Julia asked totally intrigued by this idea.

"Why he asked me to, Julia, what are you implying?" Josie glared over at her indignantly.

"Gilbert Blythe asked you to attend a recital which highlights, Miss Shirley's performance? I believe I heard you brag that your Brother-in-Law would give you tickets for the Recital." Julia pointed out the obvious.

"So? No one made him take me! He could have gotten his own ticket if he wanted to you know!" Josie defended herself.

"Not likely. I heard it was sold out. I must admit, Miss Pye, it was quite an ingenious ploy of yours though. I would never have the courage to do the things you do without even batting an eye!" Julia confessed smartly.

"Of course not! I believe that Gilbert is just too shy. I mean he's been back for more than two whole months and he has not had even one Girlfriend! Gilbert could pick and choose among the Girls we have attending here. I know Diana Barry has a secret crush on him too! He scoffs at the idea, or so Charlie Sloan says. Though Charlie says Gil has a crush on Miss Shirley but so does he! He said even Moody probably does too but he would never admit it to them. Charlie said though that Gilbert hasn't a prayer with Miss Shirley because he and his Parents think she should pick him over Gilbert! Charlie really is ridiculous but if Miss Shirley is so uppity, surely Gilbert won't want to wait around for a hopeless romantic when he can have yours truly, right? Miss Shirley hasn't any real money either, no dowry. The Blythe's aren't very well off and my Family has so much more to offer to him. Miss Shirley is sure to run off with some Redmond swain or become a Career Woman! Gilbert will need someone to take care of him until he establishes himself in his Work. He's very smart, so I am sure we will be well off after he gets his Career set up." Josie told Julia. She already had their life all planned out for the two of them.

"Maybe it will all work out for you. Time will tell, won't it? Just be careful, Josie. Don't let Gilbert make fun of you. He has a wicked streak in him. If you vex him, he will make you regret it! Patience is the best course of action in these matters, as my Father would advised." Julia said smiling.

"Oh what does he know? I mean Andrew scooped up Gertie right quick, didn't he?" Josie pointed out to her Friend.

"True but they fell in love easy enough, Josie. I know he liked Anne but she is not showing any signs of wanting to be a housewife. Andrew can't wait around for some fickle girl, no matter how interesting and fun she seems to be." Julia stated the obvious.

"See! If Andrew can change his mind, so can Gilbert! I will be quite happy to be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe and take care of his household. Soon he will realize he needs a wife who has connections and grace. Miss Shirley can be such a loon! Not to mention her temper and Green eyes! Gilbert must get over her. Trust me; it will all work out, just like I planned it." Josie reasoned. She readjusted her Hat for the tenth time that afternoon and Julia just nods her head in doubt. She just didn't believe Gilbert would really fall for someone like Josie but stranger things have happened.


	24. Pondering in the Wind

Anne and Diana took their time going home. The late afternoon was blistery but they both had decided it was a welcoming breeze. The wind swept back their Hair and they loved the feeling of it as it caressed past their rosy cheeks.

"I used to dislike the Wind, Anne. It blew everything around, making things look messy and unkempt. Now I feel differently about it." Diana said.

"Why is that, Diana? What changed your mind?" Anne asked whimsically, as if she didn't think she knew the answer to her question. She was amused by Diana's pondering thoughts.

"Why, you of course, you silly goose! I never appreciated the Wind because I didn't see anything good about it. After some thought, I started to think about some positive benefits of a strong breeze, like when you are Ice Skating. When you Skate faster, the breeze cools you off. How freeing it is. I feel so light, like a feather, fleeing along with a strong Wind. When I see a Seagull, soaring through the sky or a Hummingbird, flittering along, I know why they are so happy because a strong breeze is such a comforting thing. Not so much a strong one. That has some benefits as well but not before a Party or when you must betraveling on a dark and stormy night. Though that can be Romantic, as long as it isn't raining and muddy! Nothing is worse than getting hit with the mud slinging off of a buggy's spinning wheel!" Diana tells her, making a distasteful face.

"No, I would think not! A good breeze though is like a comforting hug. Such a nice and gentle thing. Just like watching a field of grain, dancing in the Wind. They can only do that on a Windy day. The way the wind brushes through your Hair! I just love that feeling, Diana. It brings comfort to an adventurous Captain, out on a seaward Voyage, a sure sign of a quick and successful Journey. I love to watch the Lake of Shining Water when its water ripples, almost as if it was awake, finally alive with activity. I also think that nothing compares to the site of Rose petals, being plucked off and scattered in a strong Autumn breeze. I often wish I could follow along with them and go to some quiet, secret place, where Faeries and Elves must gather them all up to them, to decorate their bonny Beds or scatter them along Tables set for Guests. To just hide in groves of Shady Trees and loll on Carpets made of Moss." Anne beamed, as she let her imagination take her away.

"That seems like such a homey place to be, Anne. We must make time, maybe this Sunday afternoon? A time when we can go out again, to search and explore the Woods some more. We will pack our own Lunch and set out to discover a new secret place, where we can dream about our futures, in a make believe land, far, far away." Diana described as she found herself trying to remember what places they have already been, that seemed to match the same description.

That is a wonderful idea, Diana! Everyone agreed with your ideas for the Carnival, Diana. You are such a good organizer! I can get carried away with my ideas, so I really appreciate your input. It helps me stay focused." Anne said with appreciation.

"Anne you always are too kind. I know I am good at putting things together. It is a Barry trait after all. Yet I haven't near as much imagination as you have Anne. I can organize ideas but I am not very good at coming up with them Anne or imagining things like you do." She contemplated her shortcoming.

"Well, we both have our gifts, Diana. That is why it isimportant for People to recognize their gifts and use them to the best of their abilities. We make goodpartners, Diana." Anne summed up cheerfully!

"Yes we do. I wish we had more time together, though. I was thinking yesterday, while I washing up dishes, how much I will miss you next year. It will be so sad when you run off to Redmond." Diana's voice grew sad.

"Now, that is far enough off, Diana. We have so much time left before that and so much yet to be accomplished. Please, Diana, we could miss so much, if we fail to enjoy this very blessed day. So don't be sad because we have White Sands to look forward to on Saturday. I'm nervous but also, I am dying of curiosity about that Grand Hotel. I imagine fine Ladies in Jeweled Gowns, all sparkling in the Crystal lights! Polished Wooden Floors, walls adorned with stately Portraits. I also long to hear, what the other Speakers have chosen to present for their oral recitations. I only hope I can draw in my Audience. I only hope that I can help them feel the heartache and wrenching grief, troubling my poor Captain by chance, How it is my Hero's faith in his True Love, finds the courage, along with the strength of character needed to pull him past this terrible ordeal. Though I have never been in love like that, I think I can imagine, well enough,how powerful its draw must be on a person. I am just basing the Character on my own feelings for my Matthew and Marilla. Sometimes, when I visit with Matthew, I try to imagine that he is only away on some far off Journey and soon he will return to Marilla and I once again. Soon his warm smile and kind words, would once again brighten up the rooms of Green Gables, as they once did, in the past." Anne reflects on her feelings of late.

"I don't know Anne. It does sound kind of creepy. Do you think Matthew haunts, Green Gables?" Diana worried as if that was what kept Anne so obsessed with the dearly departed Man.

"No, no, Diana. He is resting in peace. I'm sure of this. He worked very hard, so he can now take a long rest. Though I believe he is watching over us. I think he tries to keep the fates in our favor. Considering my choices at times, I need all the help I can get!" Anne reasoned and Diana nodded in amused agreement.

"It is time for the parting of the ways, my Dearest Diana. I hope your path is free from worry and harm. I'll see you again when the morrow comes." Anne wished her Friend, farewell.

"Anne? Your hands feel rather warm. Are you alright? You aren't coming down with anything are you?" Diana asked, surprised at Anne's uncommon warmth.

"I feel fine. I guess I could be a bit warm; it's probably just the Wind. Don't worry so, Diana, you are ruining my good wishes." Anne chastised her Friend, not wanting to even think about anything that could prevent her from giving her Presentation .

"Promise me, you'll drink plenty of Tea and Lemon! Mind me, Anne Shirley. You just can't risk losing your voice before such an important Event, as you will know!" Diana tried to discipline Anne, out of concern for her well-being. She knew how important this was for Anne's future Career.

"I promise to bundle up and drink my Tea, with Lemon, in memory of yours truly, Diana. I still have much to do, so go on now, we've talked long enough." Anne stated as she walked off toward the Gable lane that lead her Home.

Thatevening, Anne was out for a late evening stroll. She liked walking at night because the World seemed so peaceful at this time of day. She thought there was definitely something magical about a crisp, Fall evening. She could imagine her little mischievous Elves, sneaking around tangled bushes, going to and fro, carrying their little secrets across hidden meadows. Maybe, if she was very fortunate, she could spy them gliding across the Lake of Shining Waters, sailing on Fallen leaves, spreading news of their hidden agendas! Only at night, could they ever hope to reach the other side, undisturbed, without any interruptions. Anne also enjoyed the evenings because she could usually stroll around the Groves, undisturbed from her thoughts, except for the sound of a passing Neighbor returning Home from the nearby Town or a Friends House. They weren't interested in some wandering soul, so she could wander in her evening vigils without any interruptions. It was when she was lost in her thoughts, that Gilbert came up besides Anne, at first unnoticed but when she did, she trembled, startled by his sudden intrusion into her private sanctuary.

"Gilbert! You startled me something fierce! It really isn't polite to sneak up on People like you do!" Anne chastised Him, her hand placed trembling on her Heart, her cheeks blazing red, from her astonishment.

"Sorry, Anne. I didn't want to kick up a bunch of dust, when I passed by you. I was on my way back from Fred's, when I noticed you out walking alone. Anne, is it really safe for you to be out, so late at night, by yourself?" Gil asked her, concern etched into his brow.

"I don't see it as so odd. I've come out here for years. I don't know why you would find it strange, as it is?" Anne sounded somewhat distracted being pulled abruptly from her happy thoughts, unwillingly.

"I would hardly be aware of this being, "Normal" for you, considering how I was in Alberta for the last Three years. I was just showing my concern over your safety, Anne." He reminded her, feeling a bit unappreciated by her stern reply.

"Yes, of course you wouldn't. I forgive you. Usually, there is no around but a stray passersby, or two. No one really bothers me out here. I like it that way. Sometimes a Home can become so confining. The cool breeze tonight is such a friend of mine." Anne said, looking off toward the Ocean, which was bringing in a chilling, sweeping Wind that made Anne's rising Fever, feel at ease right now.

"I enjoy riding out at night too! There is always something useful to do during the daytime. I just got into the habit of staying up late because of my Father's illness. Sometimes, I just get restless and want to just ride out into the Open Fields, watching out for Gopher holes but I'm fairly lucky in that respect." Gilbert told Anne, as they followed a less traveled dirt path, through the Haunted Woods, near the Lake of Shining Waters.

"That must have been hard on you, Gilbert. You were so young. Do you feel different around others now because of your staying away for so long?" Anne inquired, sensing Gilbert's own uneasiness with the subject's content.

"I just feel like I grew up and all of my Friends are either gone or still lost in their childish pursuits. It didn't take long for me to realize I wasn't twelve years old anymore. The more time I spend with Charlie and Moody, the more I realized, I've changed some. I'm not really sure if I like it or not but there isn't much else to do but try to accept it, for what it is." Gilbert spoke this absently, as if it was truly a painful loss of his youth.

"I think I can understand those feelings some, Gilbert. I wonder if I was ever a Child at all? It seemed I was forever responsible for someone or something. I really don't mind helping around Green Gables. At least there, it is so peaceful. Marilla is strict but never too loud or obnoxious. I know what she needs from me and I am really grateful to help her out. I want to be a good Housekeeper and I know she is looking out for my best interest. She does so much for me, Gilbert. I sometimes feel uncomfortable; I don't know how I will be able to pay her all back, for everything she has given to me. For the first time in my life, I feel wanted and ..well…Home. What I could imagine a Home of my own would feel like, that is, without your real Parents." Anne's own voice became sad and Gilbert wished he could offer her something to help cheer her up. It was his fault, after all, that she suddenly felt so sad.

"Here, Anne, let's go sit over by Dryad's Bubble. I can stay out for awhile tonight. I will feel better, knowing you aren't out here wandering about, when I know your thoughts are distracting you from what is going on around you. Please don't protest, it isn't a problem for me and I won't be a pest. At least let me try not to be." Gilbert pleaded and Anne, who felt too ill to want to start an argument with Gilbert, who can talk his way in and out of trouble too well. Yet those same feelings compelled her to at least try a weak protest, in her defense.

"There really is no need to worry. I mean this is Avonlea, you see! I never feel in danger anymore. Everyone cares for each other out here. My life hasn't always been that way. I prefer though not to go back over all of that now, Gilbert. It's such a delicious evening, isn't it?" Anne tried to bring herself back to her mood of merriment. Gilbert marveled over how Anne was able to do that, despite the pain she must be hiding deep inside her tender heart.

"I'm not really worried, Anne. I was hoping to find you out here tonight. I wanted to at least wish you good luck on your Recital tomorrow. I hope you aren't nervous." He mentioned his thoughts to her.

"A part of me is but of course the other part of me is quite confident in my prose. I hope the two shall meet cordially at the Recital and get me past any force of jitters or nervous ramblings. I would never back away from something this important to so many. You haven't any reason to be so concerned on my part." She tried to sound confident and discourage his urge to stay.

"You can't fool me, Anne. I've been in your shoes before, remember? I know you'll do fine. If you just feel nervous, remember, I'll be there, sitting in the Audience, to cheer you on. As for your debt to the Cuthbert's, I wish you could see things the way I do, Anne. They needed you and you have done so much for them. Father told me Marilla almost sold away Green Gables. He said you helped save it from such an unpleasant fate. Father believes that no one could love Green Gable as much as Matthew and Marilla did. I think though, based on how you speak of it, that Green Gables holds a special place in your heart as well." Gil's eyes twinkled brightly with thoughtful affection, showing the truthfulness of his treasured words.

"You have found me out, Gilbert Blythe! It really means everything to me. More than a Redmond Diploma but its really close, my foolish heart must admit. I don't understand my attachment to it and Avonlea, sometimes. I haven't ever been attached to anything as much, except for some of my Books, I would guess. Sometimes, well honestly, all of the time now, it's as if Life didn't even really start, until that day Marilla told me I could stay with her at Green Gable for good. This will always be home to me now." Anne said affectionately.

Gilbert sat back against a study rock as Anne leaned her head, heavily against the trunk of Birch Tree. He took in the beautiful way Anne looked, bathed in the Moonlight. Tonight, she seemed so young. Perhaps, since she was lost, thinking like a Child, when she spoke of her love for Green Gables, that captivated his attention. Maybe it was the fact that so many things about Anne seem hidden in the shadows of her mind. He pondered this as he let his mind rest on how he always felt so wonderful, whenever He was alone with Anne.


	25. Wishing on Shooting Star

"What is it about the night time that makes everything more beautiful and full of mystery? Maybe it is the way so many things are hidden by the shadows?" He pondered this as he let his mind rest on how he always felt so wonderful when he was alone with Anne.

"I think it is just a romantic time of day. I love Pansies because they seem always so bright and cheerful. How can something so colorful be shy?" Anne replied cheerfully.

"I don't think it is even possible, Anne. Even the brightest skyline lays down its head to a somber quiet evening. I have an idea, Anne. If I take off my Jacket, we can lay back and see if shooting stars appear." Gil suggested as he removed his Jacket and laid it out for her on the grassy field in front of them.

Anne hesitated but it was such a great idea. No one ever seemed the least interested in thenight sky, let alone the mysteries of the Universe. She just couldn't resist the opportunity to learn more about the World around her. It's even better to have someone to converse about subjects who have some of the answers or at least some curiousity.

"Honestly Anne, I'm harmless and I won't tell a soul, if your are afraid it might be taken wrong. I only want for us to be friends, Anne. That's enough isn't it? How many guys can you call your friend?" He smiled over at her, waiting on her reply.

"No one. I tend to only have female friends but I do long for a different perspective. Alright. Thank you for your Coat. The ground is rather damp and I would get cold without my sweater." Anne reasoned as she laid her head down onto his Jacket.

Gilbert smiled at this accomplishment. Someday Anne, perhaps my shoulder won't seem so threatening, he thought. He started to imagine what it would feel like, holding Anne warmly against his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the thought and Anne caught his whimsical expression.

"What is so amusing, Mr. Blythe?" She questioned his reaction.

"I was just happy to be able to have someone out here with me to enjoy this pleasant night with. Usually, I am alone. Alberta wasn't nearly this scenic, I assure you." Gilbert was over stating himself some but Alberta didn't have a pretty Redhead like Anne.

"Surely there are Groves of Trees like this in Alberta?" Anne said in reproach.

"In parts. We were not in a particularly wooded area. It was nothing like this, Anne. Tonight I realize how much I missed Avonlea, like I do now. I don't know anyone around like you. Everyone is so serious or incredibly silly. Though I know there really aren't Faeries or Elves, I enjoy listening to your stories. They are delightful and I always feel a calm reassuring peace from them. I know I can be creative and I enjoy a good poem or rhyme, yet I have never had a knack for writing my own. You are just so gifted Anne. I don't know if it's because your tales remind me so much of the stories my Mother used to tell me or if it's just, I want to learn to capture the moment. Sometimes,I need to escape all the pressure I have put on myself. In any case, I guess I am trying to tell you I am grateful that you tolerate my intruding on your little world." Gilbert said with a true sense of respect in his voice.

"Now listen to you, Gilbert. You started out encouraging me. Now you are just singing my praises. Is there something behind all of this flattery? You didn't do anything mischievous that is making you feel like you must gain my good favor now, have you, Gilbert?" Anne questioned him.

"No, Anne. I've been too busy. I did though want to talk to you about this idea I have. Fred and I were talking about it more tonight. We both agree, that if our youth became more involved with our community, it would help us get to a promising start." Gil said cautiously.

"So what is this idea of yours, Gilbert?" Anne asked reluctantly. She absently cuddled up to Gilbert's Jacket because it was still warm from his ride from the Wrights Farm, on the Newbridge side of Avonlea.

"I wanted to start an organization or club of sorts, to improve the appearance of Avonlea roads. Fred and I were out riding a few weeks ago and noticed how different Avonlea's roads were, from those of White Sands. They had Tree lined lanes, decorative Ledges. You didn't see rusty Farm Equipment or weed infested Fences or Gates. Fred and I thought, with a little encouragement, we could fix these problems, even if we had to lend some elbow grease ourselves. Well, what do you think" Gil wondered as he propped up his head, leaning on his elbow for support to see her reaction to his ideas.

He was actually enjoying the sight of Anne, so relaxed and lying down with his Jacket gathered up in her arms. He just knew, deep down that someday, she would realize what her life was missing. Hopefully in time, he will be able to help her see what he already knew, she needed him. It was just a matter of time he thought.

Anne was still pondering his proposal. She wondered how receptive the Farmers would be to such a request. She didn't want to discourage the two, since she really couldn't predict what the outcome would be with their efforts.

"I think it is a worthy challenge. I will help out when I can, Gilbert. You two are taking on quite a task. People can be stubborn and no matter how logical you come across to them, change is difficult for them. Yet, a little change can spur on the others to follow suit. As long as you are prepared for the work it will entail, I think it has merit." Anne finally shares her feelings about the project without being too unrealistic.

"We know probably better than you do, how they respond to new ideas. We think we can appeal to their sense of pride and community. I think it is a way to continue on the momentum of developing Community pride and good will throughout the Provinces, not just Avonlea." Gilbert ruminated over the ideas in his head.

"You are right. If it employs Avonlea's youth to useful participation, it can only produce good works." Anne said with renewed confidence in his idea.

"Thanks Anne. I'll have to bring it up with Mr. Andrews. Hopefully we can meet at the Great Hall. We should be able to attract more attention from the Community if we can hold our Meetings there." Gilbert had decided earlier.

"That makes sense. Well let me know when you have things more arranged. I'll try to make the meetings when I can. What is it now, Gilbert?" Anne saw Gilbert turn his head and then suddenly grabbed onto Anne's arm to help her catch site of what he was seeing, shooting across the late night sky.

"There Anne! Look at where I'm pointing your hand. It's a Shooting Star! Did you see it, Anne?" He was sitting up, staring at the sky, and not wanting her to miss it.

They bumped heads as Anne turned quickly to catch the Stars flight. She briefly looked at him in the eye and for just one moment. A flash of recognition crossed both of their faces. Like the feeling you get when you glance aside and think you recognized someone but weren't really sure they were there or who we thought they were. Of course Anne knew Gilbert, he was her Student but it was different. That look on his face. Was it a moment of wonder? Anticipation? Yes, that was it! Like a moment that slipped out of time and space. Was it because of the Shooting Star? Did it really have some mysterious, magical effect on people? Anne shook her head, as if to shake out the gathering cobwebs of unwanted thoughts. They were just sticking in her head for now, unwanted but not easy to dispel. She will come back later, when she felt more secure in trying to explain this odd kind of recognition of sorts.

"I'm sorry, Gil, I saw it! Wow! Aren't they just amazing? It just went by so fast, I was mesmerized by it. Thank you for catching my attention." Anne replied, still staring up in wonderment and Gilbert just knew it had to be lucky.

"Anne? Did I miss something? Gilbert asked, hoping, well, anticipating something. Her answer! Her acknowledging that she too, felt something in that moment that just passed between them. All the reward Anne gave him was her pause, a lost thought and an embarrassing laugh, to cover up her sudden uneasiness over that simple recognition. Seeing none in her words, he tried to come back to Anne's own words and give her an answer back.

"Well! What luck we have! You must make a wish, Anne and someday it will come true." Gilbert reminded her. She really did remember this but it was nice to hear Gilbert speak up about it.

"That's right! I remembered Diana sharing that custom with me. Thank you for reminding me." She said kindly but somehow the moment seemed lost to him now.

"Anne?" Do you know where Shooting Stars land? I mean, wouldn't gravity pull them onto the Earth's surface?" Gilbert asked as he looked over at Anne who was still captivated by the starry night.

"Well, I'm not sure, Gilbert. I think they are too far away to be pulled onto Earth. All the Stars seem set in their places. Well actually, they are moving and so is our Planet. It's just so slow, we don't notice it as much. Since we do both have day and night." Anne explained. She had only been to Queens after all.

"I guess so. Some of them must hit something? Can the atmosphere really be that endless? Something keeps us from being harmed by all of those Stars." He tried to give it more thought in his head.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I finish College, then I'll be able to answer those questions. Right now, let's just be thankful we had such a glorious night out here. I really must get going now, Gilbert. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I don't want to disappoint the Guests. Imagine it! People are coming from all over the Island to be at this Fundraiser. I heard our Special Guest Speaker, Mrs. Greenberg is coming in from Ontario. So I want to look my best. I really must be on my way." Anne explained as she rose to her feet.

"Too bad. I could stay out here all night! Have you ever slept out, under the Stars, Anne?" Gilbert asked her, not wanting the night to end. He watched as she straightened out her many skirts and then reached down to pick up Gilbert's Jacket, carefully shaking it free of any gathering grass or dirt it may have picked up off of the cold, damp ground. After brushing her own hand against its sides, she held it out for Gilbert to take back from her.

"Not really. Though I did wander out in the middle of the night once when I was a Child. At first, it seemed all gloomy but then I decided, since no one really wanted to be out at night,maybe it was more of a magical time. I so wanted to go out and seek out a Fairy. I reasoned they could only dance around at night because, well, things that glitter and light up aren't quite as spectacular as they are in sunlight. You can't see the Stars during the day time after all? Well before I could seriously set out on anyreal exploration, one of the Babies started to cry out and I had to run back inside. I had to see what the matter was with them. I had never had the inkling to go out and explore again but I had that moment. Ithink on it often. It was enchanting. I have loved the nighttime ever since." Anne was now getting lost in her magical dream world.

Gilbert smiled. It didn't take much to set Anne off into her imagination and it was something he was growing quite fond of. "So tell me what did you wish for?" Gilbert prompted her but he knew she wouldn't tell. He just wanted to tease her bit.

"I can't tell you or it may not come true!" Anne said gleefully.

"Oh, come on, if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine!" He tried to bribe her with his troth.

"It's not going to happen, Gilbert. Diana told me the rules and now you just want to spoil it all for me? Even at the risk of ruining your own! What could you be thinking?" Anne tried to understand his motivation.

"Fine, I'll just keep it to myself but you will always be wondering what it is I wished for!" Gilbert stated haughtily.

"And so I shall! Maybe I'll write a story or sonnet to the young Man who kept his secrets guarded under a paper Hat!" Anne teased him back and started laughting because she remembered how they would fashion Hats out of old discarded Newspapers when she was a Child long ago, now it seemed like an entirely different World.

"A Paper Hat! Why the nerve! How could you down play my wonderful felt Hat so?" He asked her defensively.

"You are such a silly Boy, Gilbert! I have to keep some of it as my own or it won't be orignial enough. Does everything have to revolve around just you?" She challenged him back.

"Oh, of course not! It's just you took my idea, so I should at least get the proper credit for it!" Gilbert replied defensively.

"Don't worry, I won't forget! Who knows if I'll ever write it? I get ideas everyday. They keep changing and it drives me mad sometimes, just trying to keep track of them all! It's so dreadful when a brilliant notion comes flittering into my head and then, whoosh! It's gone and I could spend the whole day trying desparately to capture that thought or motion that intrigued me so much. It's just never ending and it's amazing I get so much done because my imagination is so distracting at times!" Anne rattled on and Gilbert was trying not to laugh at her crazy habit of doing this kind of stuff.

"Honestly, Anne, I never noticed!" Gil grinned over at her fiendishly and Anne just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that's really good! I thought you were so grown-up Anne? How I looked up to your brilliance and here you are acting just like that Child in the Paper Hat!" He chuckled just imaging a small Boy with such a look, Hethen he started to imagine Anne as a tomboy, wearing a dress no less and he laughed harder at the image in his head.

"Now what are you thinking about? I really am afraid to even ask this of you but if I don't you'll just tease me about that too!" Anne reasoned and then waited impatiently for his confession.

"I was imagining you acting like a Boy but in a Dress, wearing a Paper Hat! I know how silly but I bet you did it, didn't you?" Gilbert tried his best to gains some control over his out of control imagination, almost as bad asAnne's own.

"What have I to gain if I admit to it? You'll just spread it all over the School and the Boys will never listen to a word I tell them! I'll have to whip them all and lose my Faith in good teaching forever!" Anne dramatized to try and encourage him not to make fun of her with his peers.

"No, I wouldn't do that. They wouldn't care any ways Anne. Who hasn't? Well anyone who knows how to have a good time that is. There are always those who take everything in life so seriously. Where's the fun in that, I ask you? Well it was fun for awhile. I was just teasing you because, well, it is fun don't you think so?" Gilbert decided he better check even though Anne didn't seem to object openly at least to his teasing.

"I'll get over it. Yes, it's fun to tease others as long as you don't try to hurt their feeling over it. You must be careful with or else you may end up in a fight and you know I see no resolution in mere fist fighting over something that can be solved peacefully." Anne reminded him of her earlier words to him from before.

"I understand what you are trying to say. I'm much better at that but I was never really a Bully but rather just a Pest. Not a Rat though. I'd never stoop so low Anne. No matter what Charlie may accuse me of. I was taught to respect my Elders and push aside my Enemies if they asked for it! Even my friends can be Rats at times but they don't get away with it against me!"

"So I've heard. Just watch yourself. It would be a sorry day that I would be forced to have to seriously swat you for misbehaving." Anne told him seriously.

Gilbert started to feel like they were losing the good feeling the evening gave to them. He looked all around him, with concern. He really wished he had something to give to her. To remind her of this time together. He wandered around the field some, trying not to disturb Anne's revelry. He then spotted some Purple Lilacs, growing out off of the pathway some. He broke off some stems before she finished with her last sentence. When she turned to see what he was up to, he presented her with his thoughtful gift.

"Here, Anne. These are for you. I just felt you must have something to remind you of tonight. I would rue the day you have to discipline me for something so naughty but I'm not perfect. So don't dislike me too much if I lose my temper.I really have gotten much better as I have grown up. I just never liked anyone who hurt others or took things that didn't belong to them. I know other ways to get the message across without having to knock some sense into them, as Father aways says. Well,today was a very wonderful day and tomorrow is a special time in your life. You never know when an opportunity will present itself!" Gil said confidently and Anne smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Gil, you always seem to find some secret way to make me smile. How do you do such a thing?" Anne looked over at him slyly, taking in the fragrance of the token Flowers she held before her.

Gilbert looked over at that almost hidden, elfish grin of hers. Is she flirting with him? It sure felt that way! No. That's not like Anne. She probably is hiding some sweet secret, coveted by her imagination and too precious to share with some Boy, from School. He sighed regretfully and Anne picked up his obvious change in moods.

"Did I say something wrong, Gilbert? Really I meant nothing wrong by that statement. It was just after losing Matthew, I missed the shy way he would just smile over at me. He had a smile that I promise, brought with it the very sunshine. He was so shy though. So perhaps that made them more priceless. I just knew he didn't smile as much as he should, so when I would catch that smile, we both couldn't help but snicker because, well, we just did! Like being caught with your slip showing or discovering you just stuck your hand on a post with wet paint. You know what I mean, right, Gilbert?" Anne looked at him like a child, her large eyes, searching his own for a sign of agreement.

"Yes, Anne, I think so! I've had a few embarrassing moments in my time. I'm afraid to admit to." He blushed and tried to squelch any uncomfortable thoughts that might dare to attack him and find him foolishly confessing to all. Actually, too many to count! He thought with a nervous smile crossing his face.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Blythe. I can see by that errant smile that you do know what I meant!" She brightened up and spontaneously turned around on her heels, feeling a bit flush herself over the whole conversation with him.

"Why Miss Shirley! Is that a look of merriment I spy on that face of yours,for that comment to slip out like that.

"What am I to do with you, Gilbert? If I didn't know better, I'd swear your were deliberately trying to make me into the ditzy School Teacher of Avonlea. You didn't plan all of this in advance, did you?" She accused him, making sure she was a few side steps away from him as they walked up onto the Barry's Bridge.

"Honestly Anne! How could I know you would be out this late? Exactly at the moment I would be returning from Fred's? I'm smart but not quite qualified as a certified Genius, at least not yet." He grinned over at her rather proud of his quick wit.

"I suppose not. It is rather suspicious but even if it isn't, Rachel will find some way to make it appear as such. Gilbert, I'm sorry to have to ask this of you but, uhm…" Anne froze, biting her bottom lip because she felt small having to ask this of him.

"I know what you're trying to say Anne. I'll just turn out here, along the Barry's..er..Lake of Shining Waters here, so that no one will see us together." Gil replied reluctantly. He knew it was for the best.

"Thank you Gilbert. I'm sorry. I feel so foolish, having to sneak around like this. I swear, I feel like I'm ten years old, trying to sneak back in the House, without being caught outside! Gilbert, don't grow-up to follow my lead, too much. I fear some of my flaws, may truly be permanent." Anne said with remorse.

"Hey Anne. You really shouldn't do that to yourself. Father said if you speak negative thoughts like that all of the time, soon you will start to believe them." Gilbert looked at her seriously.

"But in my case, it is merely an observation. I have had my short comings pointed out abundantly." She said wistfully. She looks away from him because she was sinking into the noise of harsh words and harmful sentiments.

"Anne? Anne? Please, I don't know who you are talking about but I just can't see it. I refuse to see you as anyone but just Anne. So far, she seems to be an awfully nice young Woman with a kind heart. You put up with my ramblings. Usually I get shushed or stern glares from my friends, whenever I start talking about anything serious. I can't tell you how much better, easier things are, when you have someone to talk to that actually cares about what you are trying to say. I can't always explain what's on my tongue but you are so patient with me. Eventually, I can find the words I am searching for in my head. I guess I'm trying to say, you care about things most people take for granted. So do I. No one cares about why that old Maple Tree is hunched over the way it is. I do and I want to figure it out. A Winter Storm in its early life, maybe? A buggy out of sorts, crashed into it, permanently causing it to stand there as it does? It's a mystery, Anne but wouldn't it be fascinating to try and solve it?" Gilbert's alluring glance and that charming smile. I think I am starting to like seeing this face of his, more and more often Anne started thinking losing site of what Gilbert was trying to say to her.

"Anne? I have to turn here. Well, when I learn anything more about the sorry state of your Maple, I promise to bring you currently, up-to-date!" Gilbert said cheerily and Anne looks over at this jolly Puck as he prances off to a spacious clearing and practically leaps onto his Horse. The Horse responds with a neighing objection, which makes Gilbert's shoulders haunch and his face cringe. Anne's going to beat him one of these days and he will deserve the punishment. So much for leaving stealthily! He'll make some lame excuse if it ever comes up in conversation.

Gilbert pulls back on the reins to force his Horse to turn and watch her walk off. Her Hat was almost dangling on her back, barely secured by its ribbon ties. Such a happy girl she would be, if he wasn't always trying to show off around her. He couldn't understand his own impulsiveness at times. Anne was quite, "chipper" there at one point. He rather liked that Anne-girl. Humph! Anne-girl? That was what she was, wasn't she after all? The sweetest of little girls she must have been. He wondered what she looked like, at eight or nine. Was she a chubby little toddler, always into mischief! Then turning to face you, head on, with those big, innocent green eyes, pleading for your mercy! The first day of class, the first time those big Green Eyes looked wide-eyed, straight into his own. She had that look that would melt the heart of even the sternest of Father's.

Ah Anne! Turn those beautiful eyes back my way! With your twirling skirts and pouty lips. That laugh, like a merry child's at first but turning quite boisterous if she had the upper hand! How she swayed and teased him. Did she tease me with those Flowers?What was she up to now? I wanted to pull her close and swing her merrily around and around, until we grew so dizzy we landed upon the ground below us. Whew! I'm glad I didn't get carried away! I would have lost my head for sure! I'd just hold her down and kiss her until I could no longer breathe! Then she would definitely demand my head on the block ! I'm positive of that! He thought, startling himself with that idea!


	26. Gilbert's Rambling

"I'm glad I didn't do that! I would have lost my head that's what!" Gilbert realized as he made his way back to his Farmhouse. He started making up this scenario of how Anne would punish him for his misdeeds. She did want him to be more creative.

"What is to be his punishment then, Milady?" Says the burly shaped Man with the Black Cowl covering his fierce visage. "Off with his head! That's what I say! Off with his, well soon to be, bloody head, I say!" Queen Anne pronounces. A look of mixed pity and disgust clouds her stormy gray eyes. Even in her rage of anger, she appears calm though. Perhaps you can still see the rage weighing heavily on her slight shoulders? He, well no, he thinks now, that spoils the view! No "she" holds her lofty head high, peering down on me, the scourge of Avonlea!

"Be done with him and make sure to swab up after him! I'll not see this Village Square an awful site left after me!" Queen Anne orders as she lifts up her many skirts and trounces past the fighting Peasants, (who scrambled out of her way), least her Guards shove them roughly towards City Walls.

Hum, some of my best work. I've got to write that one down, save it for some creative writing piece. I'll just prop up my long legs, in my knee high boots and riding crop to one side, while I take in all of Anne's animated expressions over my random little script, soon put down to pen and paper. I'll have to pretend it means nothing to me. Act like I have an annoying splinter or something, all the while, feeling the heavy weight of her quick glances up to my face. She will have looks of annoyance, than pity, followed by outrage, over some ribald comment I must add about a Lady in waiting? While mentioning her needing to brush off some distasteful food stuff that came flying from some scrawny seagull flying over head. Queen Anne would just scoff while her Lady tries bravely to remove the distasteful object from the otherwise pristine Goddess that stood her ground near the chopping block.

No, not a tear. Well maybe one, but it is shed with such rebellion, Queen Anne would sooner banish it away for all time than to admit, deep in her secret heart of hearts, the real truth. Locked under many chains of steely iron, lay that object which she has duly crushed down with a Mortar Block! Yes, deep, buried alive no less, but the tiniest of sparks, kept burning lit by the loving devotion of the only Man she will ever love.

Now as she stared, distracted by her clumsy but diligent Lady in waiting, the scoundrel Blythe, deftly whips out his embroidered handkerchief, to come to the aid, of his secret hearts desire! She abruptly turns her stately head, with an even more outrageous sweep of her "stunning" Redhead that always made every girl sigh and even the staunchest of Men, such as myself, would only stumble, jabbering some babble under the weight of her intricately fashioned Crown. She has to have some lame, sissy boy, to run her errands for her. Some errant mutt to stand near her side. Of course he will think he is so haughty as he unrolls the manuscript to proclaim my most heinous missteps, of course the charges drag on, as the crowd grows weary but still impressed with this despicable Man's accomplishments!

After trying to regain some of that Blythe stamina, it wasn't easy, because they thought it was funny to try and rough me up, to impress this rag tag crowd out here. The Sargent of the Guards was taking swats at me with his rusted musket. I make sure to give him a look of such icy grimace; he is forced to turn his face from me, in fear of my doing him some great harm in the after life. The list of said transgressions is practically an arms length in truth. Scoundrel Blythe was keeping his own list of low life pond scum, wrapped safely, ever secured next to my boots lining, beneath his pant leg and above his stocking feet. There he hid a list of names, transgressors all! I planned on a torturous and inevitable occurrence to take place as they drag me to this stately Palace Courtroom. (How this is to take place is the fun part) Gilbert thought with a fiendish grin..

Why, he'd need ten yards of rusted chains, just to get these cretins attention. Of course I will get sentenced guilty and get my head cut off but that won't be me bitter end. When I return from the afterlife, a ghost of myself, the Nobles will try their best to remain calm but when I, in my unnatural state of being, for I will be purposely flipping playing cards, flying swiftly into the faces of my enemies to taunt them. It better hurt some because now Gilbert felt he needed to keep the readers more entertained. The Guards were flinging their hands, here and there, in an effort to fight off this ridiculous but annoying assault against them by this frightening apparition. They were impressed with his card playing skills after that.

Though, with all of his rare talent, the Queen is still not impressed. Reality hits hard, meaning the butt of a gun and I am finally overwhelmed by the Guards but not before I have made an impression on this hard hearted Queen, who finds me utterly and completely attractive. Though Death be my fate, I died, knowing that my hearts desire will pine away for me, forever. She will always be leaving some tribute of sorts upon my resting place after he left this Mortal Plane. Leaving her forever longing for my comforting arms, humorous foils and a look that would take her breath away. This regal Queen, will die of her longing for me. In death we shall be together for in life, it was not to be, because of her hard heart. In death, we will relinquish all, save our devotion to each other and we will be happy at last.

Gilbert sighed just then as he approached his Home. He dismounts from his Horse, opens the side gate and then safely walks his Horse to his stall in the Barn. First he makes sure there is enough hay and water put out for him and than he reached out for a nearby brush, to sweep off the dust he accumulated on their outing for the day. When he finishes up his tasks, he heads out swiftly through the back door of the Blythe's Homestead.

"Gilbert! I see you finally decided to make your way back Home. We were starting to get worried about you." Mary stated as she stopped her knitting to address her Son.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. It was just such a magnificently clear night out, so I stopped to look for some of my favorite Stars. I was in no hurry to come inside on a night like tonight. Well, I am very tired, so if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for bed." Gilbert recited, longing to go back to his dreaming and not wanting to be pressured to tell her anything further about his night out.

"Goodnight, Gilbert. We'll see you in the morning." His Father spoke up ignoring the look of annoyance on his Wife's face. He knew Gilbert's tired or just wants to be alone. It is best that he honor his request. Gilbert's growing up and needed to rest. No need to aggravate him with embarrassing questions tonight.

"Mary, let him go. I know you are obligated to watch out for him but he needs to feel he has some privacy. He is safe and home. Let him get some sleep for now. If you prod him too much, he will only get angry and alienate himself from you. When he is ready to, he'll tell you spontaneously what you want to know." John tried to calm down his anxious Wife.

"Easy for you to say, John. He can't just wander about around here and do as he pleases. It will only lead to some kind of horrendous mischief if we ignore him. You must keep him busy, least he cause us more trouble." Mary spat back at her Husband.

"Listen Mary, Gilbert has not given us much trouble over the years. If you hold him too tightly by the reins, he'll do it just to spite you. No. I think we need to trust him now. Until he truly gives us reason for complaining. Besides, you know Gilbert tells us everything in his own time. You must learn to be patient over this. It is a hard time for a Boy who is learning to become a Man. He doesn't need any more pressure or meddling in his already demanding life. I will keep him busy, as usual, but I also want him to keep up with his studies. The Boy needs a social life too. Fred is a better influence on him than that Sloane Boy. So let's he thankful and encourage that relationship, Mary. He is growing up, no matter how much you nag him. If you give him some space, he'll do it with a lot less grief for us. As long as he is doing his work and is pursuing a strong relationship, I see no reason to bother him. He just needs his space. So I say let him have it. I'm sure you can find something else to do diligently instead of taking out your frustration on Gilbert." John advised her to be cautious.

"I will but if I hear he's getting in trouble, John, you must put a stop to it. My Son will not be any part to some of the foolish things Boys are apt to do because they lack supervision." Mary felt an uneasiness over all of this growing up. Her intentions were tugging at her reasoning and just won't seem to go away? Why can't Gilbert just choose a nice girl and not stay out late without any concern over all of our worrying over him? He has no ill will over my poor heart. Mary thought as she tried to figure out where she left off in her knitting.


	27. Autumn winds

The Autumn winds swiftly scattered clouds to and fro across an early morning horizon. Diana lazily moves around under her many layers of blankets. She had a brief conference with her conscience, over the question of rising or sleeping, than pulls back her covers andlifts herself reluctantly out of her cozy bed. She quickly dons her heavy robe thenslips her feet into her slippers before making her way over to her Bedroom window. She sat there for a moment and than sighed. It appears Anne wasn't showing her any sign that she had risen yet from her own slumber. So Diana starts to pull clothe ties out, that were used to roll up her long Raven hair, one by one absently. Once the last tie, finally was carefully unrolled from Diana's hair, she was interrupted by her Sister, who came in to announce their Mother was waiting on her for Breakfast.

"In a minute, Minnie Mae. Tell Mother I was unwrapping my Hair. I'll be right down!" Diana offered up her excuse as she turned back towards her Bedroom window. This time, Anne was leaning out, waving her handkerchief out of the Window. Diana brightened up and reached over towards her Vanity, to repeat Anne's gesture. A sign that everything was fine and they could continue on with their plans. Diana pondered though Anne's delayed response this morning. Usually Anne was well up before Diana could force herself out of her Bed. Well, she will just have to see what is up, as soon as her morning chores were done, Diana decided. She descended the Stairs of Orchard Slope to meet her Mother in the Kitchen.

"Good morning, Diana. Did you sleep well, Darling? I was beginning to grow worried." Mrs. Barry explained as she joined Diana at the Breakfast Table.

"It's just that Anne rose late this morning. I hope she's alright. I am just sonervous, thinking about all she has to do today. I know I could never get up in front of a bunch of strangers and try to tell them all, a riveting story, like Anne does." Diana told her Mother as she drank down some of her Milk.

"You have many honorable virtues, Diana. I wouldn't let Anne's worries become my own. Now what is this that you are hinting at, Diana? Is Anne ill" Mrs. Barry confronts her Daughter.

"I'm not sure Mother. She looked a bit tired when last we were together." Diana replied.

"Diana, you take care out there. I don't want you to fall ill. Make sure you take an extra pair of gloves and do not share any food, Diana. Anne isn't as hardy as she may put herself out to be, youremember that. Really, Marilla ought to be watching what that Girl eats, more." Mrs. Barry complains, as she added an extra serving of scrambled eggs to Diana's half eaten plate. Just in case.

"Mother, my plate is already full. You needn't worry so much about me. I hardly appear underfed. Besides, Father is rather slim and he eats like a Horse!" Diana points out as she puts strawberry jam on her toasted bread.

"Diana, please, show more respect for your Father. He eats the way a hard working Man should. No matter how much I give him, he just can't seem to gain much weight." Mrs. Barry frets to herself.

"Anne is that way, I assure you. I've seen her eat and well, Mother, you have not a thing to worry about. If anything, Marilla pushes too much on her. Anne is always giving food away at School." Diana reports to her Mother but looking outside to the colorful, rising Sun, brightening up the Fields beyond their humble Home.

"It does look like those clouds are finally moving along, Diana. I would be very leery of letting you go out with that Andrews Boy, in the pouring Rain. Now Jane and Anne will be along as well as Billy, right, Diana?" Mrs. Barry went over this for the thousandth time.

"Yes. Mother, just as I told you ever so many times before. Aunt Jo will meet us there, so you have no need to be concerned. Aunt Jo herself promised us a buggy ride back in her own and you know it is covered."Diana reminded her.

"Minnie Mae, did you fetch those eggs I sent you out for, yet?" Her Mother asked, seeing her younger Daughter come in from the Garden Gate.

"Right here, Mummy. I hope four is enough because that's all I can find. It's awfully cold out this morning." Minnie Mae answered, as she pushed some stray strands of long Blond Hair out,from covering up her eyesight.

"It will have to do. Now you get in here and don't forget to hang up your Coat. Diana, you must promise me to let me know when you return. Even if I take a spell. If you pick up a cold, I want to address it right away! I'll not let you go all night, letting it fester, without some liniment. Once congestion sets in, it is all an uphill battle to try and cure you." Mrs. Barry was again trying to remind her Daughter of the consequences of not being prudent.

"I won't forget, Mother. Now let me wash up these Dishes, so that I can get dressed. I promised Anne to help her with her Hair and we can't be late!" Diana exclaims, tying the ties of her billowing apron around her waist, ready to tackle her morning chores.

At Green Gables, Anne pitched in to Milk the Cow. She wanted to keep herself busy this morning, to avoid any distraction that might cause her to be nervous.

"Why Anne, look at you! Here stop right now!" Rachel commanded as she placed the back of her hand on Anne's forehead. She glared over at Anne, who stares back at Rachel with a look of warning.

"Rachel, don't tell Marilla. I can't stay home. Everyone is depending on me. I just have to go to the Recital today!" Anne said deliberately, putting Mrs. Lynde in shock, over Anne's stern reproach.

"Well you should not have been out at such a late hour, Anne. I've always told you that damp weather will make you sick and now, well look at yourself, that's what!" Mrs. Lynde replied matter-of-factly with her usual firm resolve.

"I think I caught it at the Board Meeting or Class, Rachel. It's just now showing its worse appearance. I'm not dizzy or coughing. My throat is a little sore but some Lemon Tea has kept my voice clear. I promise to bundle up and eat plenty of vegetables in my salad. I'll order extra, if necessary. How does that sound?" Anne offered in her defense.

"When you fall off that stage, Anne and break your fool neck, under all of those hot lights, just remember I told you so!" Rachel predicted rashly.

"I'll make sure you get the proper credit, Mrs. Lynde. Now I must get this Milk back to Marilla. Don't worry, I was careful. Heddy should be fine. I washed up extra carefully. I am just glad I shied away from a light Dress. The Wind is very brisk, so I can cover this up at least until after the Recital. I will be very cautious and rest when I can. Diana's Aunt Josephine has a Room at the Hotel; I will try to rest some after Lunch. I promise. We have a ride there and Miss Barry will see to it, we are to return Home in a covered buggy. So stop worrying. I have all weekend to throw off this Fever." Anne tried to reassure her and upon receiving yet another reproachful glare, Anne just stood her ground stubbornly. Rachel just grunted and continued on her way to the Laundry.

Anne strode quietly into the Kitchen, quickly pouring the Milk into a Pitcher and then carefully washing out the Milking Canister. She went out to return it to its rightful place.She then started to sweep out the Barn's Floor. When she had everything tidy and in its place, she left, stopping at the outside pump. She washed her hands, yet again, making sure to splash water onto her hot forehead. The cool air felt good but she had to get readybecause Diana would arrive in less than twenty minutes.

At the Blythe Homestead, Gilbert gave Seacrest a quick slap to the rear and she let out a gruff in protest, which made Gilbert chuckled. He gave her another firm slap and she moved her carcass forward, back into her stall. Gil skillfully flipped over the Stall's latch, closing up her Stall with little thought. He then reached over to the latch holding in Tom's appointed place.

"Good Morning, Tom. Are you ready for yet another adventure?" Gilbert asked him heartily as Tom nods his head full of Hair in agreement.

"That's a good Sport! Well, let me brush you down while you can chomp down on this. Then I can take you out for a good run, just to get you warmed up!" He said heartily.

Gilbert tugged on the nap of Tom's neck, to urge him forward toward the resting place of his Harness. Gilbert patted his rumpto lead the Horse over to his side so that he could start his task. "So I take that as a yes?" Gilbert gives Tom a pat on the head as he tries to brush through his silky mane.

Tom turns his head and licks Gilbert's hand, whileGil tries to brush him off.

"Thanks Tom. Save it for the Ladies. Let me get you ready to go." Gilbert replies and catches his Father, chuckling over Gil's funny remark, while he reached over for his Garden Hoe. Gilbert just ignore his laughter, feeling kind of embarrassed at his comment but continued on with his brushing.

Gil finished getting his Horse ready and brought him out of the Barn to ride. He rode him out to wards the Pasture. He ran him around the Perimeter, checking the fence lines and then he rode back to the Corral, to leave out Tom,before he headed back to the House for Breakfast.

"Good morning Gilbert. You're up very early. Are you still planning on going to that fundraiser at White Sands?" His Mother greeted him, as she started to serve up some Pancakes. Gilbert reached over for some warm syrup and hoped his Mother didn't catch his reaction to her meddling.

"That's the plan still. Nothing has changed since yesterday. I'll be leaving here in about an hour and returning early this evening." Gilbert reminded her. He just knew she was really wanting to know more about his intinerary than he wanted to confess.

"So you're picking up Josie Pye, right? Along the way of course?" Mrs. Blythe asked as she placed some sausage onto his already overflowing plate.

"That's right." He left it at that. He knew what was coming next.

"So when did you start seeing Miss Pye, Gilbert? You never mentioned her before this." Mary glanced over to gauge her Son's reaction.

"Why would I? She's just a friend. I told you before Mother, Gertie couldn't make back for the Recital, so I agreed to bring Josie to the Event. She promised me she could get tickets, through her Brother-in-Law at the Hotel,so I agreed to bring her in exchange for that favor. Nothing more." Gilbert recited again, for her benefit.

"So you did. Was she the reason you came in late last night?" Mary just couldn't help herself. She quickly glanced out of the small Kitchen window, just to make sure her Husband was still out working the Fieldst.

"No, Mother. I went to Fred's, remember? I stopped off near the Lake on my way Home. I gave Tom a break, he needed some water and to just walk around some by the Lake. It's very peaceful out there Mother. I've always liked it out there, you know that." He tried to remind her.

"You are changing so much, Gilbert. I find it hard to keep track. So you mean Josie is just a friend, than?" She braced herself carefully for his reply.

"That's right. Nothing more. As far as I can see, I have some time still before I need to take any girl, seriously. That won't crush your hopes too much now, would it?" He glared over at her, not hiding his sudden irritation at her inquiry.

"Gilbert, I don't like that tone from you. I was only asking. I am responsible for your behavior and well, if you must know, Mrs. Lynde came over for a visit this week." Mary announced as she started washing up some cookware.

"What did that old snoop want here?" He grumbled, fearing her meddling.

"She was collecting things for Charity. You shouldn't speak that way of Church Folks, Gilbert. She said you have been visiting Green Gables quite frequently, this fall season." Mary didn't turn around this time for his remarks.

"Hum…three times in one season? You are right, Mother, I keep hoping to maybe be offered some of Marilla's famous Plum Pudding. I hear Reverend Allan bragging about it all the time. He says it's quite delicious." Gilbert grins with satisfactionover his swift explanation with pride.

"And have they offered you any yet, Gilbert?" Mary was wondering if he meant something else. Gilbert did too and found it rather amusing now.

"Not yet but I will still keep trying. Maybe the next time Mrs. Lynde comes around, you can give her some hints. Make things easier on me maybe next time?" Now Gilbert was grinning widely. If not, than just Miss Anne Shirley's favor. That would satisfy him just fine!

"I will not! Is that really your intension or is it to bother Miss Shirley? Rachel Lynde says as much, Gilbert. I won't tolerate your fibbing to me, Gilbert Blythe!" She stated with a raised voice.

"I make it a point not to lie. Every time I have gone over there, you have been told. You cannot hold me responsible for her gossiping. Did she say I was rude? Disrespectful? Sneaking out the back door?" Gilbert couldn't resist the implication because he was tired of having to defend his actions whenever Anne Shirley was involved.

"How dare you, Gilbert! Don't even say it! I'm serious. Did you see her last night, Gilbert? Tell me the truth." Mary faced him now and Gilbert was at a loss for words. He has never lied to his Parents but he promised Anne he wouldn't tell anyone about their meeting last night.

"I believe we crossed paths last night Mother but that is all. Please don't tell me you are going to let that old busybody continue to vex you? I don't know how she finds the time!" Gilbert complains.

"I told you, Gilbert. Marilla watched over Anne like a hawk! Mrs. Lynde can't seem to help herself. We have to make adjustments, since she is a Widow. Actually, she speaks well of you, Gilbert. It is just Anne is still sixteen. Too young to be associated with any young Man, so it would seem." Mary repeats Rachel's words of warning.

"We wouldn't want to soil, Miss Shirley's chance of catching a Respectable and Wealthy Suitor, now would we, Mother!" Gilbert spat out vehemently.

"Where did all of that come from? Why, any girl would be fortunate to attract any Blythe! You're loyal and steadfast. How serious are you in this matter, Gilbert? You are only fourteen." Mary shakes her spoon at him.

"Fifteen in three weeks, Mother. Miss Shirley is at the ripe old age of sixteen. Remember you said so yourself. Besides, we are only friends. Hardly worth all of this attention. Especially when I spend half the day at the Barry's." He threw out in frustration.

"That's different." She stated.

"Last time I checked, Diana is still a girl. What's the big difference?" Gil ate more of his Pancakes, hoping he finally proved his point.

"Well, she's not your Teacher, that's what!" Mary stammers with her reply.

"She could be. She taught me how to sew. Not that I have much use for it but it may come in handy at College." He mentioned in reflection.

"You really are a Pill, Gilbert!" His Mother claimed in frustration.

"Thank you, Mother. Should I consider that a compliment or a reprimand? I really am not sure?" He looked up to catch her response, while he wiped the Milk off of his mouth.

"A warning, Gilbert. Anne is your Teacher and if she is caught in any questionable situation, especially with any of her Students, her position would be put in jeopardy." His Mother tried again to get through to his sense of duty.

"I see. It doesn't matter if half the Boys in School dote on her. Why, Charlie Sloan has as much as set his cap for her and has no problem telling the whole World about it! Not to mention how many other Avonlea Boys, who hunt her like rabid dogs!" He raised his voice now in angry bitterness.

"Stop that Gilbert, right now! It isn't right of you to say such things about your peers." She warned him sternly, again.

"As much as it isn't right for you or Rachel Lynde to go about, as if I have no right to care anything about Anne. She's a wonderful person and it's no wonder every Boy and their Parents, are showing a keen interest in her. Right now, she is my Teacher and my Friend. That much is the truth. I would never put her job at risk. With Mr. Andrews on the School Board and Mr. Sloan's influence in this Town? Anne knows she has to watch her every step. I can't help but want to learn as much as I can from her. She's not only a Queens Graduate, Mother, but with Honors! She won a Full Scholarship to boot! Do you understand how very hard she must have worked to earn that kind of Honor? It's not a walk in the Park, I assure you. I am grateful for whatever moments I can grab, just to be with her. She's very smart and everything she says is like Poetry. If she were a Bird, she would be a Cardinal. Every word she utters is like a song to me. I have so much to learn. If I can even hope to pass that Entrance Exam. Anne plans on going to Redmond next year. Hopefully next Fall. Do you realize what that means to me?" Gilbert now had a pained look on his face.

'I haven't a clue, Gilbert. What?" Mary tried not to speak.

"It means that if I am lucky, and all of you gossips can hold your tongues, I only have this Winter to catch up on two years worth of work but I can pass the Exam but Anne can continue to help me with my work. If I fail, I won't be able to go on with my Friends to Queens. As it is, I'll be seventeen before I can even dream of entering Redmond. That is if I am smart enough to qualify for the Advanced Courses. So not only am I striving to catch up but I competing to win an Advanced spot, too. If I fail, I'll be lucky if I have a degree, by the time I'll be twenty-three! I would still have to work hard, if I have any hopes of ever having my own Wife and Home to keep her in. This is very serious, Mother. I need your support, not your accusations. Miss Shirley is putting herself out on a limb for me. Don't ruin my chances, Mother. If gossip becomes too popular, she will have to forfeit our agreement and I may lose more than even I can bear. Does any of this make sense to you?" Gilbert's voice was strained as he poured out his frustrations and hidden fears.

"Yes, Gilbert. I can't help but worry about you. Anne's different. She wasn't raised by her own Family. I just can't help but want to protect you from any harm. Already you seem more attached to her then any other girl here in Avonlea. She is rather attractive, I suppose. Even your Father has said as much." Mary commented quietly.

"Really? Imagine that! Not to worry, Mother. He's too old to box with me! She is very beautiful. Inside and out. Though, I am hardly at any point in my life to offer her anything to tempt her to my affections. Sure, my good Scottish charm but Anne's not that easy to win over. She doesn't see me that way. You are right. I'm still a child in her eyes. So your concern is a waste of time. It hurts but it does give me something to strive for. Charlie proclaims, that Honors are fine but wining the hand of a beautiful Woman, far exceeds all the wealth of this World." Gil explains some of what he has learned.

"Well, she's kind of pretty Gilbert but honestly, how you go on!" His Mother complained, as she put away dried dishes.

"Beauty comes in many different packages, does it not? So Diana Barry tells me. I can only speak of how Anne appears to me. Now, I rather not talk of this anymore. I have to get ready and rush on over to the Pye's Home. You know how they are. If I want a peaceful ride to White Sands, I better not be tardy." Gilbert groans as he thinks about how long he went on, instead of getting ready for the Recital. He shoves in what was left on his plate and rises to finish up, preparing for the day's events.


	28. Prelude to the Event

Mr. Barry pulls his buggy up to the Gates of Green Gables. He tugged on the reins, slowing down his Horse to stop him in his tracks.

"You take care now Diana and no running off with any handsome swains, you promise your Father, now?" George half teases his eldest Daughter as she reaches over to collect her things.

"What if he's really rich and handsome? Must I still cast him aside?" Diana looks over at him, under thick black, soot colored eyelashes and with matching, curling locks falling down her back in cascading rows of curls.

"How rich, Diana?" Her Father grins back at her, as he leans down to hear her reply.

Diana blushes now, as easily as Anne was known to do, whenever Gilbert embarrassed poor Anne.

"As rich as Aunt Josephine? Can I marry him? Please say yes, Father!" Diana smiled sweetly, with the cutest dimples that just melts his heart. However could he trust her around any eligible Bachelors?

"He'll have to convince me first. Then he must wait until you are eighteen, Diana. I won't part with you for all the Gold in California! If he can't be postponed until then, I am afraid we will have to wait for the next one. A girl as pretty as my Diana, why I am sure you won't be waiting around for too long. Now kiss your Father goodbye and let me help you out." He instructed his lovely Daughter. Once she was safely out of his way, he rode off to visit with a friend in Town.

Diana maneuvers her way past the low white picket fence, trying not to catch her skirts on it's pointed planks. She continues up to the front entrance of Green Gables and lightly knocks on the familiar green painted door.

"Hello, Diana! Anne's up in her room. You can just go on up and join her. No, wait just a minute there, Diana. What do you know about Anne and Gilbert Blythe?" Rachel asked snooping, unable to resist the urge inside of her to know the whole truth. She at least wanted to settle her own thoughts on the matter, more to affirm her beliefs than to deny them.

"She's his Teacher, whatever do you mean, Mrs. Lynde?" Diana played coy.

"I mean, is he courting Anne? Why is he over here so much?" Rachel pushed Diana, impatiently for her reply.

"Why Mrs. Lynde, Gilbert's only fourteen. He could hardly be accused of courting anyone. I believe they may be becoming friends but what's wrong with that, now?" Diana was assuming this but she wanted to make things easier for them in the future.

"He's almost fifteen, Diana Barry. I know you know this is true. A boy can still cause trouble at fifteen, if he sets his mind to it, that's what! I don't believe Boys and Girls are just friends!" Rachel concluded.

"Mrs. Lynde, it would be wrong and hurtful to Anne, if you were to spread any rumors of any such things. Anne is a very serious Teacher who wouldn't let anyone, even Gilbert get to her. To even imply it is, oh I just cannot express how very wrong this would be of you. I would be ashamed of even implying such an incident! Then I am a positive Mother would insist I go to the Pastor Allan to seek forgiveness just thinking such an evil thought!" Diana's temper flared and Rachel huffed at her impertinence.

"Such a thing to say, Diana Barry! I would never say a false thing intentionally. Oh, I've been wrong in my time but that is seldom. I make amends when I must. I don't think I am wrong about this point and I mean to find out the truth in this matter!" Rachel proclaimed and Diana then held her tongue, for if she spoke up, surely her words would bring down Heaven's wrath upon them both.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lynde. Anne is expecting me." Diana left it at that but she could hardly avoid stomping up the stairs in disgust.

Once she had reached the top of the stairs, Diana just couldn't resist the urge to stick out her tongue, well out of the site of Mrs. Lynde's painful insinuations.

"Is that you Diana, Dear? What is this all about" Anne asked trying hard to hide a smirkng glance for sake of Diana's perseverance. "Why I thought I heard your voice from downstairs." Anne remarked, hoping Mrs. Lynde wasn't able to intimidate any assumptions into false confirmations.

Diana closes the door swiftly behind her and moves in close to Anne's side. This action prompted Anne to face her bosum friend with an amusing grin on her face.

"What, Diana? You look like I just ran over your cat? Whatever is the matter?" Anne returned to her vanity stool, trying now to finish attaching a modest pearl like earring to her earlobe.

"Anne! Are you aware of what Rachel Lynde is saying about you?" Diana spoke her words ominously.

"I can only imagine. Mrs. Lynde seems to have quite a vivid imagination, doesn't she? Did she mention my fever?" Anne looked down in discontent. Cannot that woman let her conversations wander to some other object or curiosity? Must it always be so focused on herself? Anne pondered to herself, not wanting to distress Diana with her own worries right now.

"You have a fever Anne? What are you doing for it?" Diana moved closer to Anne's side, causing Anne to move carefully out of her reach. " Should you really be going with such a temperature?" Diana inquired, feeling uneasy by her friends standoffishness. She carefully removes her dainty, knit glove, to rest the back of her hand against Anne's forehead but again, she resists Diana's attempts at diagnosis.

"A slight one. Please though, it might be slightly contagious Diana but I've no cough. Only a slight sore throat. I will feel better. I just know it. It's almost run it's course I assure you." Anne replies confidently, if not very convincing.

"Poor Dear. Though it is of a trivial concern, nothing really, compared to what Mrs. Lynde so much as told me upon my entrance to your Home. She practically accused me of being a liar, while she went on to suggest that Gilbert Blythe is courting you. How could she say such a thing? I mean, I have my own opinion on this subject but I would never go about mentioning them as loosely as Mrs. Lynde is so prone to do! She speaks so promptly about her "propriety", while she spouts off with no concern over what kind of harm, such rumors may cause to others. How can she go on like that?" Diana stated with her temper rising causing her to rise in color.

"You must be mistaken if you imagine anything seriously, Diana. Why he's just a child! He is very polite and thoughtful one but he's still a boy. Sometimes I wonder about Rachel. It's not that she has nothing to do. She just seems to have to know everyone's affairs." Anne explains.

"Anne are you really that blind? What was Gilbert doing here last night, Anne? Father saw you both out walking near the Pond when he took his Horse out for a run last night." Diana brought up quietly, as if she was fearful of being discovered, whispering a dreadful revelation.

"He did? We where out, I mean I was out first, reciting my speech, it was such a delicious night out Diana, you must have taken notice? Of course you would. Then suddenly, well, not so much suddenly, unexpectedly, Gilbert appears, looking to water his Horse . Once I acknowledged his arrival, we made our greetings to each other of course. Soon we found ourselves enjoying a very educational conversation about Astronomy. Diana, Gilbert knows many of the Constellations and he wanted to know more about the Universe. I'm afraid to say, I've only had one course at Queens and it was a very basic study. I'll possibly take a more in depth class in University but we'll see. We did see a shooting star, it flashed by so quickly, a nearly missed the sight of it! It was absolutely amazing. A glittering splash of color, painting it's trail magnificently before a darkly velvety draped landscape. Really, Gilbert saw it first. If not for his prompting, I'm sure I would have missed it. Such a magical moment, to see such a sight! Like the most precious of jewels. It was nice, to have someone to share that moment with. Gilbert was very kind about it all." Anne repeated with a warm smile on her face that made Diana blush jealously. Was her bosum friend falling in love? Anne was so stubborn. She wouldn't know she was in love if a goose fell flat upon her head! Such a Dear soul she is. Diana couldn't help but be in love with Anne's imagination. She was now pondering if Gilbert too was suffering from Anne's romanticism?

"So did you spend much time with Gilbert alone last night? Did he whisper into your ear, Anne?" Diana teased her as she put her hand daintily against her own forehead, as if she were to faint dead away, merely overcome with the thought of it.

"If he did, does that mean he is madly in love with me?" Anne faced her with eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Often it does serve as an honest confirmation. At least Ruby would profess it to be so. With all of her older sisters, how can she not know about such things? Diana claimed completely convinced of this contrived courting wisdom. " He didn't did he?

Anne hesitates, finding Diana's enthusiasm entertaining but an utterly ridiculous conclusion.

What did he say?"

Now it was Diana's turn to look astonished, while Anne just smiled sweetly at her foolish friends insinuations now.

"I think he did say my name or was it, Queen Anne? I am finding it difficult to recall. I was so lost in the rapture of his words!" Anne faked a fever, of a different sorts this time for Diana's amusement.

"Oh, Anne! I can't believe the way you love to tease me! I just can't believe that Gilbert Blythe is in love with my best friend." She scoffed at first, then reached down to find a hairpin to tame a loose curl in Anne's hair.

"Anne do you realize how lucky you are?" Diana pronounced seriously. She made her way over to the small gable window to peer out now to see the landscape beyond it. She was trying to understand how it was these two ever found any sort of attraction, either one to the other.

"Diana, will you never learn? He isn't in love with me. We are just friends. Now, please, here, take this tissue. You may cry for me because I am very happy to have such a good friend as Gilbert. He does kind of grow on you, doesn't he? Well, my Suitor is out there, rooting for me and he will be a Gentleman. Poetic to the point of absurd. He will always give me Pink Roses, because they really are the "sweetest and the best". He will love me into all of eternity!" Anne boosts as she rises from her stool.

Quite ready now to be past all of this unnecessary pondering.

"You surprise me Anne. Do you really know what you want in life?" Diana looked at her skeptically.

"I think I know my own mind. Is that your point, Diana?" Anne answered her promptly, almost abruptly.

"I just think, oh Anne! It doesn't matter now does it really? I am glad you and Gilbert are friends. He really is a nice boy. Please be careful with Gilbert's feelings. I do think he is beginning to care for you." Diana left Anne with her words of wisdom.

"It is harder than you think. I really don't encourage him. He, well he makes me feel guilty, if I ignore him too much. Have you ever seen that look he gives me? I can't hurt his feelings. He's such a good boy and he means well." Anne pours out her heart to Diana cautiously.

"He has never given me any, "looks" Anne but then he never seem to notice me these days. You are just going to have to be firmer, Anne. Like you are with Charlie!" Diana said strongly at first but then giggling at herself upon reflection over her spoken words.

"Just like you are with snakes! Gilbert and I have talked about this issue endlessly. I grow so tired of constant reviews of my intentions or implied behaviors. All of this attention is so meaningless. It lives on the verge of being idle gossiping. Gilbert knows how I feel about him. I can only hope that if we can be mature about this, so can they." Anne replied feeling ragged but Diana had serious doubts. They both were not doing such a good job at dissuading the crowd about their feelings towards each other. What a mess this was all becoming.

"It is kind of romantic, being out late at night, with a blanket of stars, all lit up in the night sky. Let me re-work this hair of yours now, Anne. It keeps drooping back here.

Please sit back down here for me. This is just much to important a day to be caught with unsightly hair. My Aunt is quite settled in matters like these. Now why was Gilbert out near the Pond so late at night? I know you have a wandering spirit but Gilbert? I admit it! I was as surprised as Father was when he mentioned it to me at breakfast." Diana asked as she begin to re-arrange Anne's long Red Hair.

"He was coming back from Fred Wright's Farm. Just stopping to give his Horse a rest and upon seeing me, to wish me luck with the Recital today. It was such a nice gesture for him to think of me. Oh, I do wish he was older, sometimes, more accomplished but my ideal Man just can't be Gilbert. He's a Man with such a presence, you can't help but notice him upon introduction. Pondering, indeed, yet not too stuffy. His tone and stature will rival any great Prince of old. He is a Man, who can make you smile, with just a wink and a grin. I will know him immediately when I meet him Diana. I am just sure of it!" Anne smiles softly to herself. Diana just shook her head in disappointment upon listening to Anne's proclamation. What if Anne was wrong? How would Gilbert take all of Anne's daydreaming of Prince Charming? Poor Gilbert.

"Well, Father said that Men can become very unnatural, when they fall in love. That doesn't sound very romantic." Diana tried to understand her Father's peculiar comment.

"No, I can't really comment too much in that regard. He just meant that they get so nervous or anxious when courting, they may not always give a perfect representation at first. Maybe it is because the words are so close to their hearts? Have you not felt so caught up in your words and feelings Anne, that you could barely utter a single sound? I know I have. It embarrasses me now to barely admit it must be true. Mother believes I do this and my Aunts have found me wanting so much too." She remembers uneasily.

" Sometimes. It is probably best that we end up tongue tied, Diana. It gives us a moment to think about what we are really feeling. I know I have to be careful all the time, least I suffer again, the pain of Mrs. Lynde's painful judgements! She is quick, I'll grant you that!" Anne ponders reflectively before further replies.

"Though I believe I am better able to understand her behavior, now that I have gotten to know her better." Anne explained to her friend not wanting to put to much of a stain on Marilla's dearest companion.

"That takes some doing! You don't believe that all Men are really so clumsy? I mean with their words or actions?" Diana questioned Anne.

"I would hope not! I'm not really sure if I want a beau who is so silly or foolish. Do you think Gilbert is giddy, Anne?" Diana wanted to see how Anne would view this.

"I'm not completely sure. If he really thinks he cares for me, it could be entirely true!" Anne teases Diana again, who just scoffs at her attempt.

"You are too mean, Anne. I don't know what he sees in you!" Diana complains, still trying to pin Anne's curls onto her chosen place.

"It isn't my cheerful nature, I assure you! Really, he probably just looks up to me because I am his Teacher, Diana. Next year, he will have a new Goddess to admire from afar." Anne chimed in, making Diana giggle over her silly moment. Anne really knew nothing about Blythe Men.

"I guess you must be right, Anne." Diana rolls her eyes unable to truly believe in her words.

" I know I worship you too! It is hard not to want to be as smart and witty as you are. I still feel awkward around strangers, no matter how prepared I am. I do practice at home whenever I get the opportunity to. I go over all my responses, as I do the dishes or mop the floors." Diana puts forth and Anne tries to imagine her in a kerchief, pretending she was some debutante with her pleases and thank you's!

"There Anne! I'm finished. Now let me turn you around to see. Oh, Anne! I'm going to get you some ice. Can you lay down without messing up you Hair?" Diana inquired with deep concern crossing her knitted brow.

"I'll try. I am rather sleepy. Could you get me another cup of Lemon Tea? I just can't lose my voice. I would die of embarrassment. Oh,I am cursed Diana!" Anne exclaims fretfully.

"Not really. Just mildly vexed I would presume. Now lay back here. I'll be right back. Billy should be here with Jane in less than twenty minutes, so I must hurry, if you are to finish your Tea before we have to be off." She started off to the Kitchen. Diana had already forgot about her encounter with Mrs. Lynde by the time she made her way back towards it.

"Diana, can I get you something?" Marilla started to stand up, as Diana entered into her Kitchen.

"Yes, Marilla. I was just coming here to refill Anne's Tea. I made her lie down some. I don't want her to get nervous or fatigued." Diana told her as she sat down Anne's cup, upon the iron stove.

"How is she, Diana? I was planning on taking a look at her myself, after I had these muffins cooking in the oven." Marilla pointed out.

"She's trying her best, Marilla. I think she is worse off then she claims to feel. The Charity, however, is counting on Anne to perform her part. She will give her recitation and then I will make sure she rests with plenty of hot Lemon and Peppermint Tea. I'll insist that she have both at noontime, as well upon the evening's supper. So not to worry yourself, Marilla." Diana tried her best to calm Marilla's fears.

"So your Aunt is to be in attendance as well, Diana?" Josephine Barry, correct" Marilla asked her absently.

"We have received word that she arrived there safely, yesterday. She is to meet with us there. Upon our arrival of course. We are to have lunch with my Aunt and then she will make sure we get home, by way of her own covered carriage." Diana recounted the plan she was given by her Parents.

"So Miss Barry plans on staying overnight in White Sands?" Marilla inquired further, her curiosity is tugging at her now.

"That is her plan. She has several friends who will also be in attendance. They are to catch up on the Month's affairs so I am told. At least that was how Mother put it. She was reciting from a note we received later in the afternoon, previously. She will than join us at Orchard Slope the following evening for a couple of weeks to visit." Diana further explains politely to Miss Cuthbert.

"That's very good of her to visit. Maybe I can invite her over for Tea. I haven't seen your Aunt for quite some time now.


	29. An Unfortunate Interlude

" Your Aunt was the first Woman in Avonlea to ever attend a University. More stubborn than I was though. I wish times were different back then." Marilla's voice trailed off in thought.

"What is this, Marilla? Would you have gone on to Queens, if you could have?" Diana looks back her with astonishment.

"If it was possible Diana, I would have liked to try my hand at it. I don't know if I would have done nearly as well as our Anne did. I would have liked to have tried it out though. Just to know. I'm a quick study Diana but now, I'll never really know." She let's out a sigh before finishing.

"It doesn't matter now. Anne needs this tea. I'll be right up after I clean-up this mess." Marilla states and tries to forget how things use to be for Women. They were looked down upon or put aside if they had an opinion. Who wanted a Wife who didn't follow orders or had a point of view? Well Thomas put up with Rachel but Marilla had her hands full taking care of Matthew. She tried hard not to make him look hounded in public but sometimes she had to pull age on him. He would rather not face a rainstorm or an angry neighbor over an ill mended fence.

It was after Matthew's first heart attack that Marilla realized, he couldn't live forever. It was at this point that she became determined that they should find someone who could be taught to look after Green Gables in the manner they both agreed it ought to be cared for. After losing yet another hand to greener pastures, it was suggested they take in an orphan to train up and offer a decent home in exchange for hard work.

Marilla put down her towel after cleaning up before making her way up the staircase to check on Anne's well being. She climbs the stairs moreso than skips her way up. Upon reaching the top floor, she reaches out to straighten out a picture of her Aunt Gertrude and then continues over to Anne's bedroom.

Anne was still laying down, her pillow was rolled up to support her neck, as as not to ruin her hair. Diana had put a wet cloth across her brow and the site of this made Marilla shake her head with concern.

Marilla reaches over to remove the towel, then lays the back of hand against her forehead. It was very warm and Anne's cheeks were rosy pink. She let out a sigh of frustration and looks over at Diana, knowing she wasn't being completely honest with her in her assessment of Anne's condition.

"Well this is just a fine mess Anne Shirley. I am always telling you that you shouldn't stay out late. Now look at you? I just can't let you leave here in such a state, Anne." Marilla tells her sternly.

"But I have no other choice, Marilla." Anne turns to her side to state her case.

"Just look at yourself Anne. You have a fever. I just cannot justify letting you leave here today like this." She explains.

"I'm afraid Marilla I have no other choice. I must show up. Everyone is counting on me. I promise to be careful. After lunch, I will lay down until the rest of our Party is ready leave." Anne tries to make her pleas.

"Yes, why she can rest in my Aunt's room. Of course! I am sure she will insist on it." Diana interjects for Anne's sake.

"Please, Marilla, I'm well prepared. My story is well memorized. If anything, this cold will add a bit of flare to my seafaring tale! Don't you agree Diana?" Anne tried to keep Diana rallying in her defense.

"Why yes. Since it is a tale of a brave Sailor who not only pulls his crew together but brings home his ship through the icy waters of Nova Scotia." Diana added. She than looked at Anne nervously waiting for her response.

"I am rather worked up now. I can tell it in such a way that will bring my audience into the moment. Take them along in their imaginations with me on this journey across a sea in turmoil. You liked the story, didn't you Marilla?" Anne looked over at her, leaning on her elbow to see if she confused her enough with her reaction to her questions.

"Yes, Anne. You do have a way of telling a story. It does make it seem more believable. I enjoyed it." Marilla reflected on her dilemma.

"No one can tell a story like Anne can. Though Gilbert can be very convincing sometimes." Diana said thinking out loud.

"Has Gilbert heard your speech? What did he have to say about it?" Marilla asked, recalling the last time she heard him speak.

"Gilbert? I never really thought of asking him his opinion Marilla. What made you say such a thing like that?" Anne stared back at Diana hoping she could shed some light on the topic for her.

"It was just something Matthew had mentioned to me once. Gilbert would sometimes stand up and offer some sort of Scottish ditty. Probably at the bidding of his Father but John always claimed Gilbert would just pull on his pant leg until he would just give in and let him speak before he drove him mad. Not quite what one would like to hear for a response but Gilbert was so funny. We all allowed it. To humor his Mother, of course." Marilla explained lost in her recollection she didn't see how her observation made the two girls snicker.

"I quite agree with Marilla. Gilbert can be very funny. I just love to watch him speak." Diana adds and this causes Anne to cover her mouth, afraid she might spit out the tea she was trying to swallow. Diana's admiration of Gilbert far exceeded just his good speaking voice!

"I guess I should just hand over my speech and let Gilbert try his hand at it! Do you think Gilbert will sound as well as you say in my green dress?" Anne brings up, sitting up now because she decides this has gone on long enough. They really needed to make ready to leave.

"A...oh, Anne! Don't be ridiculous. I can't see any good way out of all of this mess. How can I let you go like this?" She looks over at Anne in distress.

"At least let me try? If I lose my voice, it will all be settled for me. Yet so far, so good. It would be far worse if I don't show up. Imagine what people will say of us? Mr. Bell will be shaking his head. Mr. Andrews will be saying they never should have hired a female to take on so much responsibility. I would rather risk embarrassing myself by losing my voice, than to be labeled frightful or shirking in my responsibility to other orphans. Many who look so seriously to all of these fine people for their well-being." Anne told Marilla, noting Diana gathering up her things to speed up their retreat.

"Yes, put that way, Anne, I can see your point. At least we will be there to cover up a hasty retreat if deemed necessary." Marilla decided before taking her leave from them.

"I only wish I could see Gilbert in that dress! That was such a thought!" Anne found herself giggling over that image.

"I rather not Anne." Diana shakes her head in disagreement.

"If you catch me laughing at all this fine day, I promise it will because that thought just came back to me." Anne smiles gleefully.

"Please stop it Anne. I don't want to think of him that way." She objects.

"Sometimes I can't help myself. Gilbert is so funny. Do you think I can dare him to do that for me?" Anne wondered.

"I hope not! Though I fear he is too bold at times. I would be afraid of what you can get him to do. Let's just agree not to ask him please Anne?" She begged her fretfully.

"Now Diana. I am only being funny. I doubt he would ever do such a thing and even if I could, I would be very careful not to do so in your presence. I would never want to vex you dear." Anne reaches over to give her bosum friend a hug.

"I believe you, Anne. It would be funny but if Charlie ever heard of it, it would never cease." Diana pointed out.

"If Charlie heard Gilbert pulled off such a stunt, I would be afraid of what he would try to do to upstage Gilbert because of it!" Anne confessed in serious debate.

"Who knows but I think you are right Anne. He gets so jealous." She noted, looking out to the driveway to catch the Andrew's buggy coming up on the approach.

It would have been interesting to hear how a Man..I mean a boy might have taken in her presentation. She worried if she might look silly in front those few Men who might be in attendance.

"What are you thinking of Anne? You always seem to get lost out somewhere. As if you drifted on out to sea yourself, caught up on a wave or some such thing like that." Diana said a bit hurt at having her opinion seem slighted.

"I can't help myself, Diana. I am forever analyzing information or how others might view the spoken word. I was thinking about the idea Marilla gave me. Did you hear anything about Gilbert telling any stories at the Town Hall Meetings? Anne looked up at Diana, waiting for her response.

"Not at any Town Hall Meeting. Maybe at a Community Gathering or Holiday get together. Of course he might have done such a thing but not on any occasion I am aware of." Diana answered her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you go those other Meetings Anne?"

"No. Unless Marilla falls ill and asks me to. I had to attend those School Board Mtgs. But that has just been a recent situation." Anne relayed back to her.

"Father just mentioned Gilbert's speaking because he told me it was very funny to him. He admired his ability to bring a character to life. His accent wasn't very good but the way he said it was very funny." Diana smiled over the memory.

"I am sorry I missed it. Marilla might have said something in passing but I don't remember."

"I did bring it up to Gilbert when he came to return something and he said it was fun. He wanted to be able to speak up in front of a crowd. His Uncle said it was a very respectable thing for a young man to do." She noted.

"It does break-up the boredom." Anne said thoughtfully.

"Especially if it is some daring Limerick. I am not sure that is what his Uncle meant. I also think Reverend Allan wouldn't approve of it too much but Mr. Blythe, well, he does have some mischief in him." Diana states with some disapproval.

"Ah..well,at meetings, more is allowed than in a Church. I have heard Mrs. Lynde go on about Mr. Blythe's sense of humor. I don't think she approves of it too much." Anne smirks.

"Neither does Mother. Father is more tolerable. He just tells me Men are more realistic about things. No real harm is really meant." She went on.

"Maybe not? The rules are always changing Diana. Some of them are very funny I must admit. Public speaking though is good practice if you plan on succeeding at Redmond." Anne explains.

"I don't ever look forward to doing it. Mother told me bold Women aren't looked well upon. She much rather leave that up to the Men." Diana told her so.

"I just hope you don't let your nervousness keep you from speaking up when you feel it is best. It isn't for everyone." Anne reminded her.

"You seem to be so good at it Anne. I wish it didn't make me feel so dumb." Diana confesses.

"I haven't seen any reason for you to be so hard on yourself. You have done marvelously well in social situations. On those occasions I have attended that is. You must be more spontaneous though. Anything can come up. For myself, they tend to be more of a challenge. You know how dangerous my imagination can become!" Anne smiles and Diana covers her mouth out of habit. She tries her best not to laugh too much at Anne's honest remarks.

"Not to worry Diana. I am used to being laughed at by now. I do sometimes get angry when I am tired. It is an ongoing lesson for me it seems." Anne sighs. She stood up with those words, than bent down to check her hair once again to see herself in the nearby mirror.

"How do I look Diana? Presentable I hope?" Anne waits for her answer.

"Yes, I would say so. Anne, I really must have you make a long cape if you insist on dresses with such poofy sleeves. The one you now have is much too thin for even a Fall evening. A dress like this demands a woolen or velvet cape with pom-poms and a fine fur collar." Diana tells her upon further observation.

"I suppose you are right. I thought of my Winter Coat but it will wrinkle the sleeves. I'll see what I can manage this Winter." Anne said reluctantly. Finding reasonably priced fabric in Carmody and then the perfect pattern was time consuming. Nothing for Anne was an easy sewing project.

"Anne! Diana! Now, there you two are. I just heard the Andrews buggy turn up the lane. I just hope you don't turn now Anne for the worst." Marilla says anxiously from the entry hall..

"Let us hope for the best, dearest of Marilla's" Anne tells her smiling.

"Just do your best to not make matters worse. Keep your gloves on. Drink plenty of water but not too much. It doesn't look well to have to leave the room while others are reciting their poems." She adds.

"No, that makes good sense." Anne agrees.

"Make sure Diana, she covers up with a blanket. It will do her no good if Anne passes out from the heat of the day. It gets so stuffy in those Parlors with so many people in the same room." Rachel told them with caution.

"Thank you Mrs. Lynde. I promise I will do just that." Diana reassures them.

"I will try my best, to keep warm when I must and cool in good measure. I definitely do not want to embarrass any of those well-meaning Ladies and Gentlemen who donated so much of time to our cause." Anne smiled and almost kissed Marilla but Diana tugs on her cape to remind her not to.

"Diana you really are my personal Angel." Anne turns to smile back warmly.

"Really, Anne. We must look out for each other, right?" She smiles as her whole face lights up cheerfully. This reminded her of the way Marilla spoke to her once about Gilbert. How just the look on his face could brighten up the entire room. He is so much like Diana. Funny, she never really noticed this fact before?

"Come along Anne or we will miss that Hotel Tour. I am so looking forward to seeing White Sands in all of its regal beauty." Diana beams before heading for the front door, with Anne following just a short distance behind her.


	30. Gilbert and Josie disagree

At the Blythe's-

"Now Gilbert, let me have a look at you." Mary asks and brushes off some lint from the back of his dark suit coat. She fixes a stray curl by pushing it firmly into its rightful place. Then she stands back to admire her Son.

"There now. You are growing up to be quite a good looking young man, Gilbert. Make sure now, you mind your manners. I don't want to hear any bad reports from Mrs. Pye. I know I can trust you to look out for her daughter's best interest. Gilbert." His Mother instructed him sternly.

"Of course Mother." He answered rolling his eyes.

"I mean this Gilbert. Josie is a good girl. I expect you to act like a proper Gentleman." She warns him.

"If you say so. Father seems to think differently at times." Gilbert added to challenge her warning.

"Never mind your Father. I have enough work trying to calm the neighbors complaints about your Father's so called sense of "humor." Mary reminds him.

"Don't you wonder if some of his complaints might be true?" He asked smartly.

"Never mind what your Father says. He is too bold at times. You just need to behave yourself Gilbert. If you don't, you will risk alienating our neighbors."

"I wouldn't think of it!" He said in agreement but usually he favored his Father's logic over his Mother's propriety.

"And don't go bothering Miss Shirley either. She will be busy enough with her duties to the Orphanage." She spoke up after a moments thought.

"I wouldn't think of it Mother." He grins after uncrossing his fingers mischievously.

"Good. Now kiss me goodbye before you leave." She instructed him and he dutifully does.

Gilbert leaves the Hallway, putting his hat firmly on his head before heading through the kitchen towards the Blythe's barn.

"Is that our Son, Mary? He nearly looks me in the eye now doesn't he?" John noticed watching Gilbert walk out now towards the stalls.

"He does at that, John. We won't be able to hold him back too much longer. I just know I'll miss him very much when he goes away to Queens." She announces agitated.

"That much is true, Mary. He will always be our Son and that is something we both can be proud of." John tries his best to cheer her up some after listening to her sad tone.

"I just wish Gilbert was beyond this awkward stage in his life." She added cautiously.

"What now?"

"Gilbert, he seems almost too confident. I just hope he doesn't attract the attention of any of those White Sands girls out there. All I ever hear from Mrs. Gillis and Mrs. Wright is how those rich, spoiled girls are foolish and bold." She confesses her fears.

"So I've heard. How do you think this will really affect Gilbert though?" John pondered suspiciously.

"Well, he is growing up John. He obviously has taken more of a serious notice of other girls. How ever will we be able to steer our Son in a positive direction?" She asks.

"I think Gilbert is a sturdier chap than all of that. You are worrying needlessly, Mary." He shook his head to dispel all of her fears.

" I hope you are right. I should welcome any girl that can distract Gilbert from his silly interest in that Teacher of his." She decides after leaning down to straighten a doily that really didn't need her fussing with.

"That would prove an interesting challenge. He at least is taking out that Pye girl this afternoon. Though I would wish it otherwise." He couldn't resist the temptation to speak his mind.

"How you go on so, John. You are not helping matters. Please do not encourage Gilbert to pursue this silly crush of his." She warns him.

"Who me? I just want to see him working hard and helping to keep this farm up and running as it should be. I rather he not have any other serious distractions." He explained.

"I am happy he is looking elsewhere for company though. Josie always seems to look so nice.' She comments.

"If you can ignore those silly hats she wears. Something about that girl doesn't sit well with me." He tried to hold his tongue but only to ease some of the pressure his Wife put upon their growing son.

"It's just a hat. I like her." She decides without really pay much attention to the girl overall.

" I hope for someone a little bit more helpful in Gilbert's life as he grows up." His Father stated.

"I think it is a positive move. He is growing up and has his eyes on other girls. How ever will we be able to steer him towards a good wife?" Mary suggests.

"Part of it comes from faith Mary. We are very lucky that Gilbert is a respectable young Man. His real challenge will come from those overeager ones, like Josie. Hopefully Gilbert will be able to stand true to what we taught him is good and right. Now time for me to tackle that stubborn door hinge in the Den. If you will excuse me please?" He asked unable to speak more on this topic without vexing his Wife further.

"How do you know this to be true? He taking Josie to the Recital after all." Mary quipped.

"Yep but he told me firmly Josie is too immature for his taste. He wants a smart girl with some imagination." John told her

"With freckles no doubt. Like Miss Shirley I presume?" Mary added reluctantly.

"Nothing has changed in that wish Mary. Remember what I told you. Nothing negative. Too much is at stake here for us to lose him to some foolish act of rebellion." John reminded her.

"Anne is older than Gilbert. Soon even she will be thinking about a Husband and Family. It doesn't look like it would take much for her line Gilbert into her way of thinking." She recited sounding rather defeated with these words.

"You aren't giving Anne much credit. If anything, it will be our poor Son who will be wringing his hands in frustration. I see nothing in Miss Shirley's actions that tells me she will be seeking to settle down anytime soon." He informed his unnecessarily worried Wife.

"His way of thinking John? What do you mean by that?" Mary looks back at him concerned.

"He'll soon be a Man, Mary. The more he realizes he is in love, the greater his desire will grow to win her hand. I believe this will be an uncommon challenge for Gilbert. It will do him good though if it keeps him out of trouble."He chuckles some at the thought of how far his Son might go to accomplish such at task.

"We will see about all of that. I just want Gilbert to focus on his work and I do not want anyone to vex my Son so much. Hopefully once he is at Queens, things will change." She thinks resentfully.

"Anything can happen in the future. Let us hope that we don't see Gilbert forced to suffer in this folly." She let out before growing more and more irritated over the situation.

"Can we not just allow Gilbert to decide what will make him happy?" John asked rightfully so.

"That must be in all things than John. I believe Gilbert might still have a few surprises for us in the future. At least I hope so." She stated.

" We can agree though his currant interests have motivated him into becoming a serious student." He noted.

"He works very hard on his studies. So we can agree that something good is coming from all of this. He seeks Miss Shirley's talent as a tutor also I have found out only recently" She gave in reluctantly.

"So I have been informed. I was rather impressed on how he negotiated all of this on his own. I hope it is motivated by true academic purposes." He chuckles at the scene in his head right now.

"He needs her help right now. How I wish though it was Charlie or Moody rather than..well.." She pauses lost in thought.

"She is the most qualified. There seems to be too much of a rivalry between the boys to hope for anything different." He informed her.

"I do want my Son to do well on his entrance exam for Queens. I see no way around this situation so I can hardly object to its terms right now."

"I have not doubt that at least Miss Shirley will do her best. Gilbert wants so much to impress her so he should learn just enough to get through the testing. It is an amusing situation to find ourselves in I admit." He smiles to himself, considering his own troubled youth and the ornery Matron of Green Gables.

"I find little amusement in all of this. I have more work to do now. If only the gossip would calm down now. It pains me to hear our Son the center of conversations among Avonlea's well known gossips." Mary informed her Husband.

"Let them talk all they want to. Gilbert has always managed to gain someone's wagging tongue. It will pass when some other towns person stumbles or achieve some great task." He reminds her before kissing her cheek to cheer her up some before returning to his own chores for the day.

"So you say." Was all she could mutter in reply.

She just returned to what her normal routines demanded of her but in her heart, she remained worried about Gilbert's future and his many distractions.

In the meantime, Gilbert is just steering his buggy and taking in the peaceful sounds of the Countryside. He found himself still lost in the daydream he spun together last night. He and Anne were cuddled up close watching the night turn into day. He felt so peaceful resting himself against imagined true love. He was content. Anne's happy face assured him that she was comfortable and warm in his grasp. She had nothing to fear because he would surely protect her from anything that might endanger her. The surrounding Forest was now to be their very own Castle. The scurrying creatures would pay them homage, where all of them will live in peace.

How nice it would be to have a nice Cabin by the Ocean. A simple dwelling with at least the basic rooms and comfy bed to call their own. Well that all would be just wonderful. What crazy thoughts run trough his head. Especially knowing he will be picking up the proper and ambitious Miss Josie Pye! He felt surely she wouldn't be at all amused with his imagination but it did bring a smile to his face.

Finally Gilbert arrives at he Pye residence and luckily for him, Josie was fretting over some detail? Which hat would hold up best on a windy ride to White Sands?

"Josie? While you are busy with your hats, do you mind if I cut a couple of those pink roses inside the main gate?" He wondered remembering how much Miss. Shirley has admired them in the past.

"Go on ahead than Gilbert. I won't be much longer." Josie calls back to him more distracted by the state of the weather than Gilbert's odd request.

He went out into the backyard and searched for something he could use to cut off a couple of stems. After searching in vain, he suddenly remembered he was carrying his pocket knife, just in case of emergencies such at this. It served him well if a rock found itself lodged in one of his horses hooves.

He stood aside for a moment, examining the roses to determine which of the few leftover roses would serve his purpose. Finally after some thought, he choice two that he felt were worthy, to cut them from the bush. He made sure to trim any thorns that might cause Anne any stinging injuries and then left to find some simple paper to wrap the two up in.

Along the way, he gathered up some small flowers that he felt added to the beauty of his made up arrangement. Then by adding a few sprigs cut off from a nearby Spruce tree, he now proudly carried them back into the Pye's nicely furnished home.

"Gilbert! Oh, Gilbert there you are! Are we ready to be off now? Who are those flowers for here? Are they for me?" She looked up at him with a sweet smile that just made Gilbert feel suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I thought our Teacher might like these actually. I forgot to ask Diana for some before coming over to pick you up. My Mother doesn't grow any pink roses so it seems. I'm asking Mother to plant some for us though this Winter. I hope you don't mind, Josie. This is after all a very important occasion for all of us students here in Avonlea." He came up with luckily.

"How is that Gilbert? I see no benefit for ourselves in this event to our advantage." She said selfishly.

"Why is she not our Teacher? We should feel honored to have such an accomplished Teacher to lead us here in our studies." He described slyly.

"Humph. Mother says she is just bold and enjoys showing off overmuch. It isn't at all lady like." Josie offered in protest.

"Would you say as much to all of those very wealthy Ladies involved in this affair? No, I shall see this to my credit. It may come in handy when we are fighting for a good standing for Queens Academy, I'd wager." He stands up firmly in Anne's favor.

"I would think our just showing up would be more than enough appreciation and support on our part. Now, Gilbert. I do however appreciate very much that you offered to bring me out this morning. Mother, I might add, was very pleased by your interest in me." She mentioned, waiting to hear Gilbert's humble response.

"Since you were nice enough to find me a ticket to hear the recital Josie, it was the only honorable thing to do." He answered her. He started to grow more uncomfortable by the way she would continue to stare at him. He suddenly found that little boy urge to pull her hair in protest.

"You look very nice today Josie. I am so looking forward to Miss Shirley's performance." He told her nervously.

"So what is her presentation all about? Do you know?" She pried, wondering how much Anne had really shared with him.

"She said it was about a young First Mate who has to take over in rough seas when the Captain fatally perishes under a freak accident due to a stormy onslaught." He tells her with enthusiasm beaming in his eyes.

"It sounds, I don't know? Rather depressing wouldn't you think?" She asks disinterested in the plot.

"You must see though how Miss Shirley's eyes light up when she tell it. She is just mesmerizing as her voice rises and falls so suddenly you just can't take your eyes off of her."

Gilbert found himself slipping back into the evening he first saw Anne out near the Barry's Pond one starry night not too long ago.

"I doubt that too much. Miss Shirley does like to be the center of attention. Mother says it isn't ladylike to be so bold." Josie complains again while she once again checks her hat pins to make sure they are holding up right.

"What is she basing that idea on? There are only Women speaking at this Recital today, Josie. Most of them are quite wealthy. Far beyond even your families means."

"That may be so Gilbert but I will not be out of place among these society Women."

"I think it is a great honor for Anne to be asked to speak for such a worthy cause. She is the youngest speaker on the agenda."

"It isn't that much of an honor really. You make too much of things sometimes." She scoffs.

"Why did you bother to come today if not to hear Miss Shirley's speaking?"

"I don't know. You said you wanted to come and I knew I could get tickets. It seemed like a good deed in the moment." Josie was getting upset suddenly which promoted Gilbert to hand her his handkerchief. He was now grateful he was carrying two.

"Now Josie, don't cry. I really don't understand how you think. I was hoping I didn't have to say this to you.."

"What are you talking about?" She whimpered because she feared something terrible would come from his mouth.

"I think, oh never mind. I don't know what I really mean." He stammered his words seeing poor Josie's fear ridden expression.

"It's just the way you go on about Miss Shirley, why you think you were sweet on her or something!"

"I never said that Josie, ever." He answered her defensively though he knew it wasn't completely true. He got that much out but then paused to choose his words carefully.

"You know I have ambitions in life. I have a long time before I have to think about any girl seriously."

"But you are an Avonlea boy Gilbert. How can you just moon over Miss Shirley? It just isn't right!" '

"I don't moon over anyone." He stated stubbornly.

"Oh you do so. I'm not blind. I know what people say about you." She baited him.

"I don't give a care about what people say."

"Neither do I! So there. Let them talk all they want. You have the right to make up your own mind, that's what." Josie exclaims through her tear soaked eyes.

"I don't care what others say. They are just old gossips. That's what Father calls them." Gilbert spoke out but he did so uncomfortably.

"Well, I know you are ambitious yet you will need a wife to take care of you. So because of this I will keep up my little hopes and dreams." She mentioned despite Gilbert's previous behavior.

"I don't want to sound mean Josie. Please don't cry again. I'm not like you." He stated quickly.

"Like me? You mean practical? It's all because of Miss Shirley isn't it? She has no interest in you Gilbert. You are as much a fool as I am."

"Please Josie..I rather not talk about it."

"She's waiting for some kind of Prince Charming. Some unfamiliar Man with a poetic soul. A tall dark Man with a melancholy demeanor. His dreamy voice will melt the heart of any a fair Maiden." Josie mimics Anne's laughing way of saying things but her sarcasm she could not hide. She of course learned of this from Ruby who learned of this from Diana Barry.

"That sounds like something a little girl would say to her friends. I feel my future is looking brighter. Once I finish up my time at Queen's I think Anne will see me differently. When I'm eighteen I think she will care more." He defended the way that he felt right then.

"Eighteen? That's a whole three years Gilbert without a sweetheart? However will you last?"

"I'll survive. I am sure to have many good friends. I have more than enough work to do. I feel so far behind even now."

"Such a waste." She shook her head in disbelief taking in Gilbert's statement.

"In my heart Josie I feel loved. I cannot marry anytime soon. None of us can really. Maybe if you study more you will not fall for the wrong guy." Gilbert told her in a warning tone.

"Oh you! I can't believe I thought I liked you, Gilbert Blythe. You are such a cad!" Josie was once again fighting tears. She pulled out Gilbert's handkerchief and looking at she tossed it at him before reaching in her handbag to retrieve her own.

"Now don't say things you are sure to regret later. I don't think poorly of you. I can't help where my heart leads me. Aren't you going off to Queens too?

He questioned her while stuffing the handkerchief into his pocket.

"Yes, of course but you already know this." She told him.

"There are so many boys at Queens. Students come from all over the Island to study there. We will always be friends Josie so don't worry about things so much. You are a pretty girl and I bet the boys at Queens will go crazy over you." He mentioned hopefully.

"I really prefer Avonlea boys to any other. Avonlea will always be my home."She stated stubbornly.

"Then what's wrong with Charlie?"

"Charlie? Charlie Sloane you mean? You must be kidding, right?"

"Then Moody? We haven't many boys to choose from." He answered back.

"Moody? Oh Moody! He's so awkward and Redheaded too. All of those freckles! Looks like he has the measles or something." She just scoffed at the very thought.

"Hardly the case, Josie. Well I guess you will have to put all of your hopes in a Queens chap then. Good luck!"

"Who knows? We will just see about the future shall we than?"

"I know, Miss Shirley is always instructing us that it is no good to plan too far ahead into the future. She is very smart."

"I still see nothing wrong with dreaming about better things to come. Queens will be so exciting. My sister just goes on and on about it all."

Josie sounds already distracted from her previous gloom and Gilbert sighs some in relief.

"I will be fifteen soon. Some days I fear I will never make my way into Redmond. Everything is taking too long."

"You will be fifteen in no time and than it will be eighteen in a snap! You talk as if eighteen will take forever to achieve." She rolled her eyes.

"I will only be a Sophomore in University by then Josie. Still so far away from Graduation. At least I know Anne will be there when I get into Redmond. That is my only comfort." He acknowledged lost in his own thoughts of how wonderful he wished it could be.

"Redmond? Why are you going to Redmond? However will your family afford such an expense?" She looked over to Gilbert in astonishment.

"I will manage. You mean you aren't planning on attending Redmond after Queens?" He asked surprised.

"No, it wasn't in my plans. I would like to think I will be Married and a proper Housewife by that time. When I'm eighteen I wouldn't want to be stuck in school. Both of my sister were or well will be when Gertie Marries after her Graduation from Queens next year. Sometimes I dislike being the youngest daughter." She whines causing Gilbert to stare more intently at the road ahead of them hoping the Hotel was now not too far off.

At the White Sands Hotel, Anne and Diana are almost speechless. Jane too joins them as they marvel together over how grand and elegant their surroundings are. The Hotel was beautiful. It's high ceilings seem to reach to the sky and the fancy woodworking was displayed in every beveled corner. Crystal lights were everywhere and so wondrous to behold. They sparkled like tiny stars when the afternoon sunlight's reflection bounced off of their fixtures.

Anne had found herself under unfortunate circumstances on her ride over to this Grand Hotel. She was forced to not only sit up front but she could have sworn Billy Andrews kept inching closer to her. This move made her move closer and closer to the outer edge of her seat until she feared she would surely fall off and under the buggies wheel to her doom. She spent the last ten minutes of their ride trying to decide which of her fates might be the better outcome.

If he touches me I will scream was the thoughts running through her simply adorned head. She had wished she had her satchel to help separate the two of them. Billy hardly spoke a word but to her that almost came as a relief. Though perhaps some simple conversation might have kept him distracted from looking over at her. Even with her cape surrounding her shoulders, she still felt like he could see through everything. This uneasiness made her feel truly uncomfortable. She tried to take her comfort in her puffed sleeved dress. Her gown was warm though with her rising fever, it seemed she was on fire. Yet even that uncomfortable feeling did not push her to remove her cape to further expose herself to Billy's unwelcome glances back and forth. She found herself wishing Billy was anyone else. At the moment she wished only that she could cuddle up into Marilla's safe arms right now.

Anne liked the fact that her new dress had made her appear more grown up. She had her hair all pinned up and with her form fitting dress, she felt like a real Queen must, being presented for first time, to her full court.

It was then that she realized she had no one to present her at court! Matthew would be her only first choice but now he is gone. Gone. She ponders sadly but then forces herself back to her present dilemma. Under further consideration she would much rather be escorted by Gilbert Blythe then the now notorious and presumably scheming Billy Andrews. Funny she thought because really Billy made no word of his intentions but somehow Anne found herself in an uncomfortable position that was curiously planned out in advance.

To Anne, even though Billy was older, he still looked boyish. She thought the same thing of Gilbert. Mostly in the way he carried himself but she loved how animated his face became when he spoke to her. How he could convey his feelings just by the way he looked over at her. There was a deep sincerity in Gilbert that gave her a sense of comfort. She too though could not forget his comments. He had a way of making her feel helpless and that was something she always lived in dread of. The inability to follow her own path in life. It was just too important to her that she do what compelled her the strongest and led in her heart to be the most good in life. Hopefully someday everyone will see that she is not only determined but steadfast in her pursuits in life's bountiful harvest.

All the while, Diana and Jane were going on about something Issac Milton had done. Once they had finally made their arrival to the White Sands Hotel, as certain as there was rain in November, they became suddenly silent in awe of this incredible structure before them.

The girls continued on alone from the Barn House, with the assurance that Billy would stay behind to look after his Horse, all of them continued onward through the majestic Hotels Grand Entrance.

Anne quickly excused herself from her party so that she could find Mrs. Spenser to check in with her.


	31. The White Sands Hotel

"Hello Mrs. Spenser. I was just wanted to check in with you as you suggested." Anne tells her anxiously. She was still awestruck by the opulent objects surrounding her at every turn.

"Anne? Yes, thank your for coming. I am so looking forward to hearing you speak. Now if you were interested in the Tour they will start in the Lobby by the Front Desk. Mrs. Turnblum will be conducting it in approximately twenty minutes from now, Dear."

"Thank you but..." Anne hesitated with her reply and Mrs. Spenser started to speak up again.

"Don't forget now to check your coats and hats near the entrance. It is not recommend leaving anything out on a chair here. You will be our fourth speaker in today's recital following Mrs. Curtis. Now don't be nervous Anne. She is a fine Lady and is exceedingly gracious despite her divine reputation." She offered assuredly.

"It will be quite an honor of course. I only hope I can hold their interest after such an encore." Anne replied honestly.

"I have confidence in your abilities as a speaker Anne. I must say also what an inspiration you have been for all children awaiting adoption these days. I hope you don't mind my using this reference today. It is important that these Matrons see that their support is well spent." She stated.

"If you say so Mrs. Spenser. I can only try my best." She answered awkwardly.

"Why you are a shining example that a good home is what every child needs to thrive. Not only that Anne but you are a young woman who has achieved so much for our sex academically. Many just believe Women are incapable of accomplishing such wisdom but here you are! An honor student! Not to mention a lovely young lady, completely transformed from a neglected waif of a child when I first met you at the Orphanage in Nova Scotia. However, looking you over more closely, I can see you appear more rosy hued than usual. Are you feeling well Miss Shirley?" Mrs. Spenser looked at her carefully, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

"I am a bit under the weather but nothing to fear. I am well prepared and I should be able to give my recitation some zest. I won't let you down Mrs. Spenser." Anne tries her best to sound convincing.

"Oh dear me. Make sure you get a carafe of Tea then. Tell the waiter you are one of the Speakers here today and it won't cost you a thing. They are running a tab for us here. We have many wealthy Families represented here today so our expenses will be covered. The Menu is quite divine so I hear. Oh but that may not help you much I fear. Just please drink your tea and rest while you can." She advised her soundly.

"Maybe water will be better for me since I have to give my recitation. Thank you for thinking of me kindly."

"Good enough then. I have some duties I still must attend to so run along and get yourself settled, Anne." She tells her before returning to her roster sheet to review over some final details on her list.

Anne returns to where she left her friends to give them the information Mrs. Spenser informed her of.

"Anne, there you are! Have you found out about our Tour? I haven't seen my Aunt yet but this place is so crowded." Diana remarks. Her irritation though was distracted by the site of such expensive Gowns and the magnificent jewelry so many of the stately Women had on display for her.

"I feel like we are at a Museum Anne. How I wish I could have a dress embossed with golden filigree. Doesn't that Woman in the Pink Dress with all of those Diamonds just dazzle your eyes!" Jane expressed enraptured by the vision of such elegance.

"Well they all look so beautiful to me Jane but I am not partial to Diamonds. Diana however can confirm this to you also. I much prefer Amethyst and Emeralds." Anne told her and Diana nodded in agreement to the statement put before her.

"I guess you and I, Jane must settle on Diamonds because our illustrious Miss Shirley will lay claim to everything short of the Sapphires I suppose." Diana smiled to back at her friend.

"I think I can survive under those terms, Diana. Though not any real Millionaires in Avonlea I would suppose." Jane answered remorsefully.

"When is Billy catching up with us? I haven't seen him since we arrived." Diana inquired because she knew Anne wouldn't dare. She was growing concerned about Anne's condition right now though.

"He had to park the buggy. Billy is probably busy brushing down the Horse. He really dislikes crowds of strangers. He will save our seats for us no doubt. I honestly don't understand his reasoning over all of this but he's a boy. They all seem to live in a World outside of our own."Jane tries to shrug off his behavior as merely typical for most males absolutely.

"So you say. We must than just find out where the Tour will start Anne?" They turn to gain her attention once more.

"Oh, it starts in the Lobby of course. Just go to the Front Desk. There should be a crowd already gathering out there." Anne chimed in on cue. She was starting to feel uncomfortable because her fever was now gaining some momentum. She was afraid that if she removed her Cape, she would be beet red suddenly.

"Anne, come along now. What is it? You are so nervous. If I didn't know you better I would think someone was spooking you." Diana spoke up with reproach.

"Diana, we must check our coats and hats but feel my hand." Anne holds out her gloved hand for Diana to grasp.

"Anne, here let me check your forehead you goose. You've been wearing your gloves all day." She reaches to remove her own glove to rest her naked hand against her bosum friends forehead. It took only a second for Diana to look back at her with alarm.

"What are we to do? Here now Jane, would you please go with Anne to check our coats while I find her some water this instant!" Diana commanded her before reaching out to squeeze Anne's hand and offering her a somber look of condolence.

"Well, Miss Barry can be so bossy! Let's get this over with shall we? I really do want to hear all about the Hotel. Already I can see a line forming out in front of the Main Lobby." Jane said with no hiding her irritation over her stated facts.

"It does indeed. I'm not sure it is wise of me to join you both. Once Diana returns I think I will take a seat in the adjoining Parlor. I am rather tired. You will listen well and show me around later, won't you Jane?" Anne asked her while removing her tartan patterned cape from around her shoulders.

Anne notices Jane's look of shock and speaks up to give sound to her astonished glare.

"Don't say it Jane. A little bit of tinsel and some shining baubles is all it will take. You can then just stand me up in a nearby corner. We really need to check our things right over there. I do feel rather worn out right now but I have to perform Jane. It would be a dreadful disappointment for Mrs. Spenser after all the trouble she has gone through on my own account."Anne explains to her friend and student after her look of surprise over her actual appearance.

"Of course I will pay close attention but should we really leave you in such a state, Anne? What if you should faint? I would feel just ghastly over it all. Mother would chastise me ever so much for being so neglectful of my elders."Jane paused for the moment and then spoke up once again."Should I go find Billy than? He can watch over you safely before your performance begins."

"No, no. No sense in risking his becoming ill because of me. You need him to take you home later. I just need some rest. If I sit near the Patio Door, I should feel much better. The cool breeze will help me stay awake. Please go on and line up for the Tour. You know I would join you if I really could." Anne pleaded with her.

"Here's Diana. I'll see what she has to say about all of this." Jane stated.

"Anne here, let me pour this water for you here. How is your voice?" Diana inquired in the most Motherly tone Anne was blessed to hear.

"Thank you Diana. What a lovely Mother you will make someday." Anne smiled weakly before bringing the glass of water up to her lips.

"Diana, Anne said to leave her here but I don't know? She doesn't want Billy to watch her but I feel guilty leaving he like this." Jane complained to Diana for her support.

"You both must go in my place. The less time we spend together the better. I seem to be worse off than I thought. I shan't be good company I fear. If you miss the Tour than I will never know the answers to all of the mysteries locked up in this ancient Hotel. You both understand how much I want to join you but I must go on stage today. I should just rest my voice." Anne tried to convince her friends with reason.

"We might as well. She has a pitcher of cold water now and probably should go over her lines. She can't do that while we are chatting away like we tend to do. Come on along Jane. They should be getting ready to commence the Tour." Diana grabs Jane's hand and pulls her towards the Doorway. Anne finishes her glass of water. When the two girls are out of her site, she rises up from her chair, stepping out towards the large Patio beyond two opulent glass doors before her.

Gilbert pulled his buggy past a huge gated entrance surrounding the White Sands Hotel's vast acreage. He found himself trying to block out Josie's conversation. She carried on of course with only short responses from Gilbert now and then. He looked beyond a vast field of carefully cut lawn to see a stately young Woman with a pile of Red hair crowning her slender form, adorned in a magnificent Forest Green Dress. The puffed sleeves made him wonder if it might very well be Anne Shirley. She seemed so different in that wondrous Gown. It had to be Anne because he heard her mention a pearl necklace Matthew had given to her as a gift. She looked distracted though to him. He felt the wind suddenly pick up. Turning back to where Anne stood he saw her suddenly lean forward as if to catch the icy breeze. Gilbert stared as if entranced by her posture. Tom grunted his disapproval when his owner leaned too much to one side of the buggy causing him to misstep off of the edge of the paved road before them.

"Gilbert! Watch yourself! You'll run us right into a ditch! What is so distracting?" Josie asked and then stopped herself from speaking. The Hotel did look wonderful from the distance. The beveled windows caught the afternoon lights. She doubted that was what caught Mr. Blythe's eye. She leaned back to look further for the object of Gilbert's fascination.

There it was or rather there she was. Josie's first thought was that it looked like an out of place Christmas Tree. She would never wear such a thing and yet, with Anne's darkening hair, the pearl accents, she looked years older than she actually was. Almost beautiful but Josie wouldn't let her imagination take her thoughts that far. Not quite she reasoned. She returned her gaze back at Gilbert and figured he couldn't help but glance back in her direction. Anne must have sensed him because she would swear that was when Anne must have bent forward. Josie than notices a gathering of young men in the distance who were taking in the view as also.

Anne herself was oblivious to all of this attraction. She was only trying to cool herself off. She wasn't even considering any type of display her bending forward might arouse. All she knew was that she had to stay awake. She would have gladly ruffled up her skirts as well if she could guarantee no one was looking. To her dismay though she notices the Gentlemen who she caught admiring her more than she felt was necessary. Her fair complexion and the way her hair's loose tendrils teasingly curled down the back of her neck. The dark green was the perfect contrast bringing out her Summer freckles in a most attractive fashion.

Gilbert had noticed the Gentlemen gathered on the lawn also and immediately felt that he better hurry up to protect Anne's honor. He didn't understand why she was out there all alone but he was positive she should know better. He knew how the White Sands Men behaved. Anne in her innocence may suffer from their lack of manners. He found himself unable to hide his disapproval of how men of such education and privilege could become so rude and undisciplined. He had heard the way they tainted young women they felt were lesser than themselves. Grant told Fred and he all kinds of dreadful stories of the beastly behavior he heard going on at Queens when he was once there. Anne was a tease, Gilbert thought to himself smiling. He decided she was completely ignorant of her behavior's affect on others. Some girls acted like Anne to attract the Boys and gain their attention. Anne though was just being Anne. She never purposely flaunted herself for others approval. Her actions could be misinterpreted as such to some. He knew her better and how she did her best to avoid this sort of attention when others she didn't know well were around her.

These thoughts caused him more alarm as he whipped he reins soundly causing poor Josie's hand to fly protectively to the top of her typically flamboyant Hat!

"Gilbert! What's gotten into you! First, you nearly drive us off he road and now you are determined to throw me off!" She shouted at him while looking over at him in utter disgust.

"Sorry Josie. I'm just in a rush to get to where we are going. I forgot about your hat being so..well...out there." Gilbert tells her hastily.

"We are almost there. It's just around the bend. What is your rush? It can't be Miss Shirley? That was her on the veranda, wasn't it? Has she no sense of propriety? I saw no coat and what really was her trouble? I swear she was bent forward trying to draw in those Men's attention her way." Josie accused Anne unmercifully.

"I really doubt that Josie. That dress looked very warm. Her behavior was rather peculiar. I bet she didn't even notice those Men. By their sneers I'd say they didn't miss her!" He said sounding still upset.

"How could she miss them. Just look at that dress!" She exclaimed.

"She does look quite stunning don't you think?" Gilbert was so lost that he refused to accept Josie's jealous ranting as anything to acknowledge seriously.

"She looks like a Christmas Tree, I'd say! It just makes that stack of Red hair even more redder!" Josie exclaims rudely.

"Yes it does. It is really very distracting." He says smiling fiendishly. "Anne always does look so lovely in a any type of a Green Dress I'd say."

"Humph!"

"I bet...(he continues even though he can sense Josie's disapproval of his text), she just sparkle now. A Christmas Tree? I wish I was that lucky!" He knew that Josie was being sarcastic but I saw it clearly as a stunning example that he could twist around merrily.

Anne never said things like Josie would about other Women. She always tried to find something good or positive, even oftentimes when a bad review might really be warranted and well deserved.

Sometimes she would slip up but he found that overall, Anne tried to dwell on the best that she could find in others first. He only wished Miss Pye would pick up on some of Miss Shirley's better qualities in her life.

"Whatever do you mean, Gilbert?" Josie turns sideways to correct his misinterpretation swiftly.

"Just what I said Josie." He answers her humorously.

"You mean like a present to have? Would you really want to just stand her up somewhere in a corner of your House? I mean would you really?" She continued to stare at Gilbert who was holding back his urge to laugh at Josie with all of his might.

"Either way Josie, I would take her as such. She is so very beautiful when she is all dressed up. I doubt I would ever tire of looking over at her. With sparkling lights shining all around her. Maybe for hours at a time." He noted dreamily, forgetting entirely about any type of distraction the well coiffed Miss Pye represented at the moment.

"As if she was some kind of China Doll. She's not that beautiful, Gilbert. How you do go on so. I just can't believe how much you have changed since your return from New Brunswick. I still find it odd that you have such admiration for anyone who has such Red hair like she does." Resentfully, Josie straightens out the folds of her skirts hoping to hide her disgust over the whole affair. Has Gilbert really grown beyond all sense of reason into a foolish little boy? She shakes her head back and forth hoping all of this conversation was just a big misunderstanding.

"Moody has Red hair. Is that really that odd? I just think it always reminds me of a warm cozy fire. One of my favorite colors. So lovely when it is falling down her freckle covered shoulders." He said longingly.

"It's just Red. Nothing special." She complains."When did you see her hair down like that any ways?"

"She was out one evening I was riding back from Fred's house. I found her practicing for her recital that night. I just can't seem to help myself, Josie. I feel almost hypnotized when I see her like that. All Young Men suffer some type of crush when they get to be this age I guess?" He shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"So you really do have a so called, "crush" on Miss Shirley than?" She tried to look forward in utter fear of Gilbert's cheerful grin.

"Try to think nothing of it Josie. You must have more important things to bother yourself with than my troubles." Gilbert offers her in condolence.

"Such a waste on your part. I only hope that this stage passes you by sooner rather than later." She decides stubbornly.

This phrase was more then enough to silence their conversation. Gilbert knew Josie would have none of this type of thinking and Josie was now convinced that Gilbert was now completely mad.

They finally reaches their destination at the White Sands Hotel. At the side entrance way, he hops down to offer Miss Pye his hand to help her down from the buggy. She barely accepts his offer of assistance and quickly pulls her hand away from his as if he had some contagious disease.

"Well Miss Pye. I was only trying to be helpful. If you don't need my help, I will find some other way to be useful around here." Gilbert stated sternly.

"As if you weren't running off to find out where Miss Shirley might be hiding the minute we walk through this doorway." She told him flatly.

"Is that really fair, Josie? I did bring you out here did I not?" He asked her annoyed with her words.

"After the conversation we just had on the way here? I am almost embarrassed to be seen with you!" She answered sounding hurt. Could her jealousy really be that profound? He only told her how he felt. He thought she must understand they can only be just friends.

Well fine, he thought rebelliously. He'll just have to cry on Miss Shirley's shoulder. Too bad her sleeves looked long. Her bare shoulders always looked so soft and comforting.

She would never let him that close to her. He would have to be near death to get even that close to her. It would be the sweetest way to go though, he thought with a smile. Cradled tenderly in her lovely arms.

"Gilbert? Here! You can check my coat and hat at that counter over there. I'm going to see my Brother-in-Law. We can meet up later in the Ballroom at our assigned seats." Josie ordered while Gilbert listened drolly. She waltzed right past him to find her destination. It was all Gilbert could do to not just toss her belongings into a nearby planter he found standing to his right side next to him. She can be so snotty at times.

Despite his currant mood, he really did check their things in at the Cloakroom nearby. Just as quickly, he left the room hoping to catch Anne out on the Veranda off to the side of the Hotel where he saw her standing last.

He approached the beautiful crystal and shining brass fixtures that comprised the Hotel's large double doors leading out towards a spacious stone carved Veranda. Looking out past the Patio he found those unwelcome Scoundrels had indeed moved in closer to where Anne was still standing outside in the chilly afternoon air.

It was as he had suspected. He could tell by the way Anne had turned now to face the other direction that she indeed wanted nothing to do with their unwanted catcalls or unwelcome gestures.

He stopped himself though first before leaving the inside Parlor. Gilbert tried to straighten out his suit coat and then ran his hand awkwardly down his sleeves like his Mother was often found to do. He looked over into a large ornate mirror on the wall to check how his hair was holding up. He applied a type of setting gel to it so it wouldn't fall awkwardly into his face unexpectedly. He turned back just as quickly to confront Anne and to find out what it was that made her act this way today of all days.

"Anne?" He said trying his best to stay calm.

She didn't respond to her name so he tried once again only to still find himself being ignored. He reached out his hand this time and gently tried to grasp one of her padded shoulders.

This movement did get Anne's attention. She turned around abruptly and Gilbert barely missed a slap across his face!

"Whoa, Anne! I wasn't trying to molest you. I was just trying to get you attention." He looked back into her eyes with surprise and amusement.

"Gilbert! You scared me near to death! Honestly, I almost slapped you! I thought that you were one of those Men I saw out there on the outer lawn before me." She told him clearly shaken from her surprise. Gilbert was now worried about her uncommon response to his simple gesture.

"Anne? Would you mind sitting down with me for a moment inside please? You look quite flushed from your appearance right now." He said gently. She allowed him to guide her hand but not before Gilbert left the Men out on the lawn with a stern scowl sent in their distinct direction. They just responded by staring scornfully back at him but then one of the Men started to laugh out loud with the others soon joining him as if it was some smart joke on their part.

Gilbert just turned away from them and gently placed his hand along Anne's back to guide her back into the Hotel.

"Take a seat here, Anne. What were you doing out there alone, may I ask? Did you not notice those Men staring after you out there?" He wondered trying to sound calm but little could be done to hide his sense of concern for her safety.

"What Men? Oh, you must mean those ones out on the lawn. What could I do, Gilbert? I completely ignored them because I am just so hot. Gilbert, would you please pour me some more water from that Pitcher over on the table?" Anne begged him and he quickly rose from his chair to her aid.

"Here, Anne. Can you hold this glass? Good. Where are Diana and Jane? Or even Billy for that matter? If I were Billy, I wouldn't let you wander about here unescorted." Gilbert complained bitterly.

"Hopefully Billy will stay far away from me. As for Diana and Jane, they went on the Hotel Tour that I was suppose to join them on but I started to feel kind of sick." Anne stated not looking directly at Gilbert when she replied back to him.

He gently put his hand to her cheek and then shook his head woefully.

"Don't say a word, Gilbert. I know my speech as if it were a lullaby. If I get any warmer, I may just end up singing it for our audience. That might be entertaining. A strip show should get me at least a few applause don't you think?" Anne winked back at Gilbert catching him speechless and astonished with her verbiage. Gilbert was forced to turn away because he didn't want her to see him laugh at her or show his amusement too much from her surprising statement. He could tell she must be feverish but he will make a point of remembering her remark for the rest of his life!

"Now then Anne, I'm not sure I can protect you from the crowd that is gathering out near the Ballroom's Entrance. You are entirely too beautiful Anne in this stunning dress of yours. Don't tempt me too much. Really Anne, you should be back home in your bed. Does Marilla know how ill you are right now?" He asked her seriously while wanting so much to comfort her in her hour of distress. He still remembered how Anne almost slapped him when he tried to get her attention on the veranda earlier.

"It's just so hot in here, Gilbert. Now I wish I wore something less stifling." Anne starts to fan herself with a Performance Program she found laying down next to her. "Marilla knows I have a fever but not how much worse I am becoming. I have to give this speech Gilbert. You must know how important this opportunity means to me. Not to mention all the other orphans who will benefit from today's performances.

I think I understand your meaning Anne. I can imagine you must be very uncomfortable though right now because of your fever. Try wearing a shirt, vest, coat and oh, don't forget the noose around our necks. You can go to the Ladies Room and use my handkerchief to wipe yourself down with some cold running water. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take off any clothes here Anne. It is not suppose to be that kind of performance." He instructed her carefully.

"I somehow find if difficult to believe you would object so much to that type of performance." Anne teased him and he looked back at her wondering if perhaps there might have been something beside water in that pitcher he poured her drink from. He had never heard Anne behave so loosely. At least not in his presence. He was convinced of it! Still he could not resist offering a reply to her open comment to him.

"You should know me better than that, to ask me such a blunt question. Even if I didn't find you nice to look at I am old enough to want to see that sort of show. I mean Anne you are our Teacher as well. Please now we can't talk about any of this. I will surely find myself thrown out of here for my comments. Let me check the hour." He turns sideways to find a clock hanging on a nearby wall. " It seems we have about thirty minutes Anne. I can help you to the Ladies Room but I cannot assist you in there. It's just best that I stay outside. I'd find Josie but..well...she's really jealous of your talents." He sighed unfortunately.

"Really? Why is that?" Anne looks at Gilbert and smartly smiles. Was he now blushing? She stares back at him like she knows he has a secret.


	32. The Retical hits its stride

"You are probably right, Gilbert. Maybe if you could find Marilla?" Anne looked back at him hopefully.

"If she found out how high your fever is climbing, you haven't a prayer of getting on that stage today Anne. Besides after those last two comments of yours and knowing those Men out there were staring at you. I'd wager they had maybe more than a passing interest in you. I'm not leaving you alone out here by yourself." He told here firmly.

"I really doubt they care at all about me. I am hardly worth their effort, honestly. What are you really so concerned about?" Anne wondered curiously.

"I know about the Men here about in White Sands. Grant, one of Fred's brothers, told us all about the spoiled privileged ones who live here. You are too vulnerable right now and it is just breaking my heart Anne. You seem so ill. I feel like a fool even covering for you right now."

Gilbert then reluctantly rises to his feet to face her once again. "Can you get up by yourself? Here, please come and take up my hand. I'll escort you to the Ladies Room over there. Then I'm going to keep my eye out for Diana and Jane. They know you are waiting out around here for them right?" Gilbert looked down at her and she couldn't resist his sweet condolence.

She felt his hand come to rest against her lower back. She looked back at him but he seemed determined to guide her in the right direction toward the Ladies Room.

Gilbert himself couldn't help but smile when he felt Miss Shirley lean back against his arm for support. His thoughts started to drift back to his dream of holding Anne in his arms. Maybe she will faint and then he can carry her off to some secret place where he could carefully nurse her back to health?

"Gil, here, I can make it to the door. People are looking at us strangely. I'll be right out. Thank you, for being so helpful and kind. A true Gentleman." Anne whispered and ran her hand slowly against his own.

She disappeared into the Ladies Room leaving Gilbert spellbound by her action. Was she teasing him on purpose or did her motion carry a more meaningful message? Anymore of Anne's teasing and he was going to need to some cold water.

"Gilbert! Gilbert Blythe! Whatever are you doing standing out by the Ladies Room? Is Josie powdering her nose?" Diana called him out while Jane stood besides her staring over at him waiting for his reply.

"No Diana. It's Anne. I found her on the Patio at a serious risk of being accosted by several rude looking Men. How could you leave her behind like that?" He answered her question sternly.

"She insisted Gilbert that we go on the Tour without her. Did she get hurt?" Diana asked him worried sick by his comment.

"No but if I wasn't a Gentleman, she could have been easy prey. Now will you please go in there and try to help her? I gave her my handkerchief to wipe herself down with cold water. If she can cool herself off some she might make it through her presentation today." He recommended to his two classmates wishing he wasn't a male at this point because Diana was so young.

"Calm down, Gilbert. I'll be back. My Aunt has a room in the Hotel here. After her performance she can go to her room and rest until we can return to our Homes." Diana said in a hurry before disappearing into the restroom.

"So, Gilbert, what was that all about? I mean if you weren't a "Gentleman"? You speak as though Miss Shirley was drunk." She faced him with her accusation.

"Sometimes a fever has the same affect as Whiskey. So I've been told, Jane." He answered absently.

"Gilbert really, I think everyone at the Schoolhouse knows how you really feel about our Miss Shirley. You were a Gentleman, right?" Jane looked at him seriously, now.

"Of course I was Jane. Just don't let her out of your site again or alone with Billy either. She practically offered to strip for the entire audience. I've never been so tempted by her in my entire life." He mentioned trying to take in his own words with that statement.

"She didn't! Not Anne. Gilbert she would never suggest such a thing. How could you even think it?" Jane scolded him sharply.

"What do I have to benefit in telling you she said this? We both know now that Billy more than likes Anne. She is just not herself right now. I mean what I said Jane. I'm going for some Aspirin to bring down her fever. I'll be right back. Don't leave here before I come back please?" Gilbert orders Jane stubbornly. She just had to though go and tell Diana everything that Gilbert just told her. Who knew when Gilbert would ever find his way back to where they were talking briefly before?

Gilbert headed out to a small shop in the Hotel for guests and was suddenly halted by none other than Marilla Cuthbert and the Allan's standing in the Hallway, blocking his path.

"Gilbert! Have you seen Anne? She should be out there sitting in the front row now by this time." Marilla confronted him seriously.

"I have sees her but she still has twenty minutes more before we must take our seats, Miss Cuthbert. I am right now on my way to get her some aspirins for her fever. Diana, Jane and I are looking out for her. Please don't worry. Anne is with the Girls in the Ladies Room as we speak." Gilbert informed her hoping it will be enough to clear the way so that he could complete his urgent task.

"I don't think you should be giving Anne anything of the sorts, Gilbert Blythe. I should see her this instant!" She stated firmly and causing Mrs. Allan to speak up in Gilbert's defense.

"Now, now, Marilla. Aspirin will bring down her fever well enough. Gilbert is correct. Let him finish up with his mission. We should be finding our seats right now. Anne isn't our first speaker and I feel assured that the Girls will speak to us if we are needed, right Gilbert?" Mrs. Allan addressed him personally sensing Gilbert's obvious distress over Anne's well being.

"Of course they will but I really must find those aspirin and get back to help Anne. Please Miss Cuthbert. I am only trying to help Anne get through her speech." He pleaded with her and she reluctantly moved out of his way to allow him to finish what he started to do. Gilbert moved past her with quick long strides in an attempt to retrieve the needed medication in a rush.

"Forgive me Rev. And Mrs. Allan. Anne had a slight fever when she lest the House early this morning. If she gets any sicker it could become a serious threat to her well-being. She means a lot to all of us at Green Gables and I don't want to be negligent in this matter." She explain her reason for concern.

"Of course we understand your position. We feel it is also good of Gilbert to find a helpful solution to his troubles. His Grand Uncle is a Doctor, so Gilbert knows what is proper under these sort of situations. He took good care of his Father during their stay in New Brunswick while the two of them were away. The Reverend and I are starting to think that maybe Gilbert might seek out that same Profession also. Let's see how well he does." Mrs. Allan smiles and meets her Husbands knowing acknowledgment. She agreed with his assessment of Gilbert's possible direction in life. The small group continued forward to find their seats for the Recital.

Gilbert meanwhile bought the aspirin and returned swiftly back to the Ladies Room where he left Jane earlier. He was very annoyed when he found neither one of the Girls were waiting around to come to Anne's aid in her hour of great urgency. Looking around anxiously he decides out of desperation to stop a Young Woman who is heading for the rooms entrance.

"Excuse me if you please, Miss? Could you help me by asking my friend, Miss Diana Barry to meet me out here? She has coal Black Hair, in curls and is wearing a Rose colored Dress. She is accompanied by another Woman dressed in Dark Green with Redhair. It's very important that I speak to her urgently." He pleaded with her and the Lady smiled back at him. He was a Handsome Young Man, she thought kindly to herself.

"If I can, I will help you. Just please stand here while I check for your friends." Gilbert glanced around the Hallway, feeling very humiliated by his circumstances. All he needed now was to have Josie show up looking for him he thought needlessly.

Soon his torture is ended by a very upset Miss Barry.

"Gilbert what is it?" Diana asked him impatiently. She was very frazzled over the whole situation facing her bosum friend of all the time of the year too!

"I brought you some aspirin for Anne's fever. Didn't Jane tell you I was going to fetch them for her?" He asked her roughly.

" I suppose so, I'm not sure." Diana rattled off impatiently.

"I also asked her to wait for my return. Here, give Anne these two pills. Then would you please bring her out of the Ladies Room for me. I cannot remain standing here in front of the Ladies Room all afternoon." He informed her indignantly.

"Why not? Honestly what is your problem?" She just pretends it's suitable for a Man to just stand around spying in front of a Woman's Restroom.

"Diana, I'm just worried about her now please? Can you just bring her out here. She must be seated in ten minutes." He looked back at her and his behavior brought a secret smile to her face. What was that look Anne tried to describe to her about Gilbert? She was now convinced that she will now call this expression, "his Anne look". The look he must get whenever he felt he needed Anne's attention immediately. She only wished Anne was well enough to enjoy his expression with her.

"I believe I understand your impatience, Mr. Blythe. We were only trying to follow your advice. Remember now, no taking advantage of our Miss Shirley and sneaking any undeserved kisses." Diana teases him and he stares back at her, testing her words. Then he quickly turns away because he knew in his heart it was really the one thing he dearly longed for in his young life right now.

What a quaint pair these two make Diana found herself thinking at this moment. If only she held the seductive powers her closest friend seemed to possess with clearly no real effort at all! Gilbert, she reasoned, would go to the Moon for her if only she should ask it of him. She sighed heavily as she made her way back to where she left Anne under Jane's watchful supervision.

"What are you smiling so smugly about, Diana? Anne is very ill. Did Gilbert come back with those aspirins of his?" Jane asked Diana looking up at her with a deep concern that brought Diana quickly back from her whimsical ideas.

"I'm sorry Jane but I just can't help myself. It's just the things Gilbert says to me." Diana muses now, smiling over at Anne to enjoy their private amusement.

"I don't see what is so "amusing" about this situation, Diana. Here give Anne her medicine. Is Gilbert still waiting on us?" Jane asked as Diana passed along the aspirin and Jane followed with a glass of cool water to wash them down quickly.

"I'm afraid there is just no escaping the attentive Mr. Blythe, Jane." Diana answered her amused.

"What more could he want from us? We are after all very capable of looking out for our Teacher." Jane points out directly.

"Oh, I bet Anne knows what Gilbert wants, don't you?" Diana teases Anne, enjoying her uncommon silly humor brought on by her fever. "Is he going to get it, Anne?"

"Not in this lifetime. Of course one never truly can predict what lies around the bend, I suppose. Now enough of your smirking at me Miss Barry." Anne replies with a wry smile of her own.

"Well he did find these aspirin for you Anne. He also requested that we hurry up and leave the Ladies Room because standing outside of one made him very self-conscience. He obviously feels left out, confined by these hallowed fortress walls." Diana teases them.

"Poor Romeo seeks out his Juliet." She laments while now trying to hide her giggling behind a dainty lace gloved hand. Even Jane is finding it difficult to not laugh at Diana's tomfoolery.

"You'll both be sick someday and live to rue this day!" Anne reminds them both as she rises to her feet once more. She moves over to the nearby basin and wipes herself down once more with Gilbert's borrowed handkerchief.

"Oh look here. I still have the noble Mr. Blythe's handkerchief. Perhaps I should re-wet this for his use now. I'd say from what you have told me Diana, he might be in need of some "cooling off" as well." Anne winks back at the Girls who continue to giggle over poor Gilbert's infatuation and Anne's unfortunate indifference to his plight.

"He did say Anne that you offered to strip for the whole audience." Jane spoke up as if ignorant completely of her currant surroundings in a public restroom. Anne looked back over at Jane shocked by her boldness.

"Now Jane, she was speaking of refinishing the furniture. You must not have heard the whole conversation." Diana spoke up trying to laugh at the situation but flashed Anne a look of despair.

"I did?" Anne answered them back as they all made their exit from the Ladies Room together. "Luckily then that he didn't take me up on that offer at least."

"Not to worry, Anne. I asked you for a "rain check. It's much nicer without an audience." Gilbert chimed in joining the conversation when they stood together outside in the large Hallway.

Anne couldn't resist shoving him in her defense after his too bold comment. She almost made Gilbert move but he still stood his ground firmly. She couldn't push him hard enough to move him without causing a real scene in the elegant corridor.

"Methinks the Lady doth protest too much!" Diana couldn't help but notice Anne's reaction to Gilbert's comment. They both smiled back at each other in recognition of their shared secret.

"A promise is a promise. Miss Shirley would never break a solemn vow." Gilbert pointed out to keep Diana amused.

"Good luck collecting on that one, Gilbert. I'll be praying for you." Diana tells him, meeting Jane's righteous nod of approval. Gilbert just recognized that it hurts sometimes to be a Gentleman.

"Thank you for the aspirin, Gilbert. I think that and the water are helping me stay focused. Well, as much as I can hope for it seems by my actions." Anne smiled sweetly at him. She gently touched his hand, just barely, in an honestly grateful gesture of thanks.

He found himself utterly confused by Anne's behavior. He couldn't tell actually how Anne felt about him. She said one thing but then did something else? He seemed more confused than ever and this left him feeling very uncomfortable. He refused though to let the other girls know his true feelings inside. Deciding that he will remain calm on the outside no matter how much he feels like he was a bundle of nervous energy on the inside.

They walked over together towards the vast Ballroom where the Recital was waiting to take place. Anne continued forward to take her chair in the front the room while the other guest found their way to their own respective chairs in the room.

"Excuse me Mrs. Spencer? I'm sorry to disturb you right now but I must tell you that I cannot give an encore piece today because I am feeling well enough to do so. If you could please help the audience understand that it isn't to be rude, I would sincerely appreciate your help." Anne explains and Mrs. Spencer nods back, acknowledging Anne's urgent plea for assistance.

Meanwhile Gilbert excuses himself as he makes his way finally to his own assigned seat next to the now disgruntled Miss Pye.

"Now look here at who decided, finally, to show up. Hello Mr. Blythe." Josie said curtly.

"Josie." Is all he would say. The Hall was very crowded and he didn't want to start an argument with her once more.

"Cat got your tongue, Gilbert? She wanted a fight.

"Not now Josie. It's about to begin." He reminded her bluntly.

"I was just wondering.." She is stopped by a sudden interruption.

"Shh! It's going to start Miss. Please mind your manners." A stern voice spoke up from behind Josie to quiet her down and Gilbert just smiled back at her feeling justified by his actions. She just turned forward and opened her Program to pretend she cared at all about what was about to take place here.

Everyone fell suddenly silent in awe as the well dressed Woman in beautiful Blue Satin Gown, accented with delicate lace trim and adorned with shimmering beaded accents that reflected the rooms light elegantly. She easily had the whole rooms attention when she started to share her story with mysterious intrigue.

The three speakers before Anne recited some a Poem of hope while others of a Tragic mishap. The Woman who spoke right before Anne was very well renowned by most of those in attendance to this affair. After her Poem the audience rose enthusiastically to show their overwhelming approval of her magnificent performance.

Afterwards Anne rose valiantly upon the speaker's her final curtsy to follow her on the stage. She paused some to give everyone a chance to review their programs and settle down after all of that well earned praise given to the previous speaker. Upon her search for familiar faces in the Audience, Anne found Josie's smug expression haunting but turning to see Gilbert's smiling face, filled her once again with hopeful encouragement. She than finally found Mrs. Allan familiar, unfailing confidence shining brightly back at her. While Marilla, she could tell was wringing her hands but brimming, she knew, with a faithful prayer that would carrying them both through this trying ordeal.

Anne than purposely straightens out her rumpled skirts, gathering up her determination as well. She stood up tall, remembering all the preparation she took beforehand for this day of days. How Diana worked diligently and lovingly to style her hair just right. She also helped her with the clasp to her elegant and lovely strands of dainty pearls Matthew gave her in loving remembrance of his own faith and admiration for all of her hard and diligent efforts. A token to exceed everyone's weak expectations of her. She however soaked in every important detail that her Miss Stacey had drilled into her with loving guidance. All to bring her to this moment in her life when all of P.E.I. and many others from distant soils were to behold what hard work and inspiration will define in this young and accomplished budding girl that now stood before them.

When the room stood completely silent and Anne had everyone's ardent attention, she began her lofty tale.

Her story was a mixture of both tragedy and restoration. Trouble brewed when a nasty Storm blew in on the approach of the otherwise sturdy and gallant ship the Windswept approached the icy harbor of Halifax.

Tragedy struck swiftly when a heavy, unexpected wave of icy water crashed dangerously onto it's deck, breaking off an otherwise sturdy Masthead, sending it crashing hard onto the ships deck and instantly killing the vessels dedicated Captain.

His First Mate, filling in his first assignment after a well deserved promotion, must now suddenly not only weather a turbulent unsuspected Storm but also maneuver their ship through an iceberg laden Harbor to reach their planned destination.

It was soon assessed that the damaged caused by the breaking Masthead was causing the ship also to take in too much water for the crew to dispose of while wind and rain pounded it both to and fro violently.

Facing what was certainly insurmountable odds, not to mention a frightened crew, left him with only a moment to reflect on what matters to him the most. Returning to this shore in one piece or another to the lovely Woman who stole his heart. The wind may be howling, while the water and waves where a numbing cold hit at every turn. His crew's persistence made his heart now braver still. No matter how he would accomplish it, he was steadfast. determined, that he and this crew were going to sail through this trial. It matters not what the seas and sky valiantly hit them unmercifully with today because they will prevail! He announces loudly to his water logged crew.

Now the newly positioned, though not ceremoniously ordained, Captain Fitzgerald cautiously and bravely faced each peril laid before his crew. They fought valiantly against the mighty storm with minimal lose of life though the battle was fierce indeed! Man against Nature with the odds clearly not in their favor.

While at the Loading Dock, on the Harbors end, there stood a nervous but hopeful crowd gathered loosely awaiting the fate of the clearly anticipated arrival of this journeying vessel. After many hours passed, with the fog growing thicker still, some started to whisper that the only thing they would be expecting now was a Ghost Ship full of the fate of the Windswept's unfortunate crewmates.

Slowly the Pier becomes a lonely vigil for the lovely yet saddened maid whose hopes and dreams rested firmly on the fate of this soon to be otherwise lost and forgotten Windswept.

Orders were sent to search out the Harbor for the missing ship but the weather made them impossible to follow. All any of them could do was pray and hope that the morning would bring them better conditions and that this hopefully brave crew will see their battle through the blackened night.

Misfortune though insisted on lingering still. The Storm fought on for days bringing in strong winds and greater damage to the otherwise sturdy Harborfront. Miss Stacy Wilson though had so much to lose if this ship failed to reach it's planned destination. Though the Storm may rage on with all of it's might, she will remain faithful to it's outcome. Convinced beyond even any reasonable doubts that her sailor will indeed triumph in the end, as long as she remained calm and weathered also bravely this fierce Winter's onslaught.

Days passed and finally the skies cleared enough to allow incoming Ships to maneuver safely enough through the icy Harbor.

Still our Miss Wilson waited and waited some more still. Ships came and went but no word was forthcoming concerning the fate of the mighty Windswept.

Folks began to questions her resolve. They told her it was useless and her life she must now rebuild. She however pushed them away, convinced of her predictions. Only her faith and resolve were there left to comfort her at all.

It was an icy morning almost before the dawn. Once again she wandered out to the Pier with a heart stubbornly refusing to let go of a life full of the joys and comforts that a happy union promised to bring. The fog was thick once again but a strong wind was moving it swiftly across the shore.

An incoming vessel could finally be heard, just barely due to the whistling of a heavy wind and the clanging of distant bells, echoing throughout the town of mighty Halifax.

Yet advance did this wandering Ship ever closer to its final destination. It's crew was beaten and hungry. The Ship, once mighty and strong, was now splintered with large parts of it ruined and wreaked probably beyond reasonable amounts of repair. It sailed inwards though riding the swift and reliable currant that drove them unceremoniously towards the waiting Piers.

In shock and utter disbelief, Stacey turns swiftly to run back to where the Harbor Master stationed himself when not directing any incoming Freighters. Upon arrival she pounded her fists on his door until finally he awoke to answer the outside door.

Every morning, since the anticipated arrival, Miss Stacy Wilson, was there, ready to greet whomever drifted back to shore looking for a Man or his Corpse to come floating back to her.

Finally her Ghost Ship made it to safe harbor. Finally, the fate of the Windswept was destined to be resolved.

Captain Miles Fitzgerald steered his weather torn Ship ominously into Port. His crew, what was left of it, were on deck ready to weigh anchor and dock for good on what was to be the final sailing of the mighty Windswept from fable Irish Shores.

Miss Wilson nearly faints upon the site of what she feared would surely be a Ghost of the Man she once shared all of her little schemes and wishful planning with throughout several seemingly endless years before now.

He strode down the Ship's plank trying to appear as stately as he could considering the events that delayed his greatly anticipated Homecoming this time. When he set foot on the Pier he gallantly removed his borrowed Captains hat to bow handsomely before the crowd that gathered haphazardly on the docks to see what was left of this once fine vessel.

Miss Wilson waited and waited still. That is until Miles had removed his cap and made his expected bow to his new audience. Then she rushed forward to greet him, not caring at all if this whole scene was real or really just a dream. A dream she refused to let die at the hands of a frothy, greedy, vastly expansive Ocean that many times refused to deliver those brave souls that ventured out into it's sometimes unpredictable whimsy wet waters.

This time one Woman refused to allow it to take from her that which she held so dear to her heart. It didn't matter if this was real or not. Only that it was happening now and nothing will be allowed to steal from her the one who promised to returned to her safe and sound once more.

Anne then pauses for the moment before offering her audience an epilogue for her story.

"I'm afraid no one really knows if this story is true or not. It was however such a beautiful and haunting tale that I just couldn't resist the urge to share it with everyone here. It just begged to me to be repeated in front of an audience once again."

Anne ended her story calmly, leaving the room with an acquired silence, that would echo any sudden movement throughout the vast Ballroom soundly.

That noise though soon burst through the room as the crowd of elegant Women and stately pressed Gentlemen started to clap in a huge endorsement of Anne's chilling tale.

She herself was floating back and forth throughout her presentation like the very ship her tale spoke about. The audience considered this to be part of her story when oftentimes it was the result of her efforts to stay on course and avoid passing out from the heat of the many lights that focused directly onto the platform brought into the Hotel for them to use as a makeshift stage.

Anne curtsys and then tries to make her way clumsily back to her chair. While she attempted this, Miss Josephine Barry nimbly slips her Hotel Room key into Diana's hand and motions for her to leave her seat promptly. Diana rises carefully, excusing herself along the way to the outside aisle where she immediately, walks to the end of the first row to rescue Anne from anymore demands on her talent.

Mrs. Spencer notices Miss Barry's presence and taps Anne urgently on her arm to alert her to Diana's presence at hand. Anne bends down to gather her small purse and tries her best not to stumble too much past those still seated in the row she was passing through.

Mrs. Spencer rose also to hurry her along and then take control. She then makes the necessary apologies for Miss Shirley's sudden departure.

Once Anne reaches the aisle, Diana awkwardly grasps her arm to pull her along and get Anne finally away from this huge crowd of whispering guests. All curious to see this young woman taken unceremoniously out the side door.

"Oh Anne, you poor dear. You look worse than ever! Here, Aunt Jo gave me her room key. I'm to help you up the stairs and put you safely to bed straight away." Diana announces after giving Anne a chance to pour herself yet another glass of much needed water.

"I'm so sorry Diana. It was just so hot up there. I really began to believe I was aboard the Windswept, going back and forth with the incoming waves. It was all I could do not to join the Captain over the edge!" Anne told her rather dramatically.

"So I noticed! Yet everyone loved you Anne. They were so disappointed that you couldn't recite an encore. It doesn't matter any ways. The look on Gilbert's face though was almost as tragic. I swear he was almost driven to tears Anne Shirley. Now enough of this chattering. I need your help Anne if we are to get you up this staircase.

"We can however do this together can't we?" Diana rallied Anne hoping she would cooperate with her because she was certain that she would not be able to get her upstairs by herself without dragging her indecently. Anne just shook her head in agreement and swallowed the last of the water she had in her glass before setting it down upon the nearby table to then attempt what she feared was the impossible. Her final assent up what seemed like an endless staircase. She absently reached in her dress pocket and pulled out the handkerchief Gilbert insisted that she take. She uneasily tries to wipe her sweating brow, wishing she had more water to make it wetter with.

In the Ballroom, Gilbert waited to see if Anne would return back to her assigned seat. She looked so enchanting to him as she got caught up in her tale of peril and hope. At least a dozen times during her recitation, Gilbert started to rise in fear of Anne fainting dead away on the performing stage. He noticed that the surrounding audience seemed to take Anne's swaying as part of her dramatics rather than her rising fever. He started to rise before the next speaker was finished but Josie held down his hand in protest. So he waited until the audience rose to applause the speaker and then roughly rose from his seat, throwing off all of Josie's protests to see about Anne's well being.

He made his way back out to the main Lobby, noticing it was strangely vacant but attributing this now to the commotion caused by all of those straining from the back to watch the ongoing performances.

He looked up to the rising staircase only to find poor Diana struggling to help Anne climb the many stairs.

Gilbert assessed the situation and decided that Diana really could use some help with getting Anne to what he suspected was her Aunt's room, based on their previous conversation.

He started up the stairs and watched in sudden horror as Anne, who was struggling to stay awake while Diana, whose arm was wrapped around Anne's waist for support, was clinging almost desperately to the railing along the stairs. Anne took the handkerchief in her hand to attempt once again to wipe her heated forehead. This time though, Anne suddenly lost her balance, causing her hand to slip backwards over her forehead and falling limply behind her head. This unexpected motion sent poor Diana down to her knees.

Diana struggled bravely to hold onto Anne but poor Anne's sudden clumsiness lead to her falling backwards, fainting as much from shock, as she sees herself unable to stop her fall.

This movement prompts Gilbert to sweep in underneath her to catch her fall just before Anne's head barely misses hitting the step lying down beneath her.

"Gilbert my goodness! I was going to drop her to her death! Is she dead?" Diana cries out in a panic.

"No Diana, please calm down before we have the whole Ballroom after us. The performance isn't over yet." Gilbert tells her gritting his teeth trying not to yell at Diana because he understands she is afraid for her dearest of friends.

"Diana, I've got Anne and she isn't going to die. At least I hope not. Would you please though go and open the door to your Aunt's room? I'll carry Anne up the rest of these stairs and put her to bed. Just please hurry will you?" Gilbert tried to carefully lift Anne up and then balanced her in his arms so that he could swiftly bring her to someplace he could set her down safely. He cleared the stairs and quickly caught up with Diana who was struggling to find the right door to open in a Hallway full of oddly numbered rooms for rent.


	33. Gilbert's Turmoil

_Authors note: I had to edit out Gilbert's claim to becoming a Doctor. Sorry, at this point he really hasn't decided on what Profession he is going to choose yet. I forgot when I wrote this part last year._

"Diana, are you sure you have the right door?" Gilbert asked her leaning down to try and balance Anne's limp head against his broad shoulder.

"Yes, Gilbert I'm sure, I ..oh bother! It must be this one!" She notices and moves forward to the next door down the hallway.

Once Diana unlocks the door to her Aunt's rented room, she quickly tries to move out of Gilbert's way so that he can bring Anne in right behind her.

He lays her down carefully and then takes his handkerchief out of her clenched hand. Gilbert then turns around noticing a small pitcher on a near by table so he pours it over to wet it before applying it to Anne's feverish brow.

"Diana, could you please find a hand towel to get wet and use to try and bring down Anne's temperature? This handkerchief is not going to do her much good I'm afraid." Gilbert ordered Diana who was very near tears over Anne's terrible situations. She hardly notices what Gilbert has to say to her.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, what was that again? We really must get some help for Anne right away." She advised but then turned her attention back to what Gilbert was trying to say to her.

"Diana, the wet towel? We can get help in a moment. We need to deal with the situation at hand first." He again tries to get his friend to focus their currant troubles.

Diana pulls herself together and makes her way to an adjoining bathroom connected to her Aunt's Suite.

Gilbert leans over to check Anne's breathing like his Grand-Uncle taught him to. Her breathing was regular so he than moved down and started to untie Anne's dainty shoe.

Once her gets both of them off, he then tries to inch up Anne's skirt discretely so that he could tug on her stocking. He tries to give it another tug but still the stocking will not budge. Gilbert than stands up to try and assess how high he has her dress lifted up to.

"Diana? What's taking you so long with that towel?" He cries out in his frustration noticing Anne's legs were lovely but he didn't want to really upset Diana any more by doing something that may upset Diana.

"I'm right here Gilbert. What's the matter? Never seen a pair of ladies stockings before?" She couldn't help but start to giggle over Gilbert's dilemma.

"I've..well, I've seen them but no Diana, I haven't yet had the need to remove a pair of them lately but if you refuse to help me than I would have no other choice then to figure them out all by myself." He started to edge up Anne's skirt slowly and Diana spontaneously tosses the wet towel in her hands over Gilbert's fool head and quickly moves over to grab hold of the hem of her dress.

"Honestly, Gilbert. You are so lucky that Anne can't hear you right now. However, what else can expect from a Blythe!" Diana explains while she reaches under to easily find the clasp for Anne's stocking garter.

Gilbert removes the wet towel from his head and places it gently on top of Anne's own. He then leans over and stares intently trying to act like he was desperately hoping to see as much as he could of Anne's lovely legs.

Diana removes the first clasp easy enough but she was forced to lift up Anne's leg to unclasped the one underneath.

"So there's a front and a back clasp Diana?" Gilbert asked her trying to sound as serious as he could muster.

"Yes, of course there is silly. They would sag if there wasn't." Diana told him as she tried desperately to be done with this bothersome task while preserving Anne's modesty.

"Do you need any help?" He couldn't resist because Diana seemed a bit flustered with her task.

"I should say not! Can't you go and get some more cold water or do something more useful? Ouch! I hate these back clasps!" Diana cries out when she pinches her finger while unfastening it.

"Really, Diana, I don't mind if I can be of some help to either one of you." Gil grinned back at Diana wryly.

"I've got it already. Now let me get the other stocking and then we can cover her up. It appears this activity is really too much for the cleaver Mr. Blythe." She tells him mocking him now.

"It's something that Doctor's must have to do from time to time. I bet my Grand Uncle knows how to do this." Gilbert answered back with an attitude.

"No doubt he does. He is married is he not? Surely even his own wife must wear have to wear a garter belt from time to time."She asks out loud as she finishes undoing the nylon hose from Anne's other leg.

"Most Women do I suppose. I doubt though that my Grand Uncle dresses her and well anything else seems rather personal to me, Diana." He answers her wishing she would get past using his relative as an example.

"I meant no disrespect Gilbert at all! It is just a chore every young woman is apt to do. They do look lovely but these clasps are rather tricky when you are trying to attach the ones in the back." Diana explains rather detached from whom she is really having this conversation with. She would never admit to her friends of ever having to discuss such things as "garter belts" to a boy of any sorts.

"I can also see some disadvantages to being stuck with such a task as well Diana. I am sure though that Anne as well as any other patient will realize a Doctor would probably be in quite a rush to finish the task at hand. It will hardly effect the work that they will have to get done." He describes for her hoping she doesn't try to make too much from this type of problem and discouraging Anne from his good nature too much.

"I don't really know how she will see it in the future Gilbert. Here now, let's get Anne covered up because I am finished here." Diana states but Gilbert speaks up then to correct her assessment of the situation.

"No, I really think she needs to really get rid of this cumbersome dress of hers. She is perspiring so much Diana. She kept telling me how stifling it was for her early on."

"Is that when she spoke to you of striping, Gilbert? Honestly, do you ever give up?" Diana points out to him.

"I'm being serious here. I know I was making a game out of it earlier but then you weren't there or saw how Anne was really using the idea to just be playful." Gilbert explains, looking Anne over for the easiest way to accomplish this task.

"Don't you really mean she was making fun of your constant attention? I doubt our Miss Shirley would seriously ever make you "especially" such a generous offer, Gilbert." Diana mocks him once again.

"As opposed to whom? Charlie? Moody? How about Billy? Surely she must have had the two of us mistaken in her currant state of confusion." He answered her sarcastically.

"No, I doubt any of those boys would ever hold any of her attention in that regards. This is really very meaningless right now." She notes, trying to catch on to what has Gilbert attention now.

"We still have to get this off of her Diana."

"How do you suppose we two can accomplish this task properly? I should just turn her toward her stomach and unfasten her buttons I suppose."

"No wait. I can help you get it done faster. Let's have Anne lean over onto your shoulders and I will unfasten her back buttons." He decides and moves to take a seat besides the head of the spacious bed.

"Is that wise? What if she wakes up suddenly? I am sure I am much faster than you would ever be." She explains and tries to move Gilbert over but he won't budge his position.

"No Diana, unless you honestly want me to balance Anne in front of me? Please reconsider your strategy for a minute." He was hoping Diana realized what a precarious position that would put him in.

"Fine, I guess I can see your point. Let's just get it finished up. We really need to find my Aunt. I am sure she will call in a Doctor for Anne's sake." Diana tell him as she lifts up Anne to help balance her in a more upright condition while Gilbert tries to help her so he can reach the buttons behind her fancy dress.

"Good, Diana. Now I can reach these buttons. When I'm done you can lift if off of her while I turn away. Is that fair?" Gilbert proposed and Diana reluctantly nods her head in agreement. She was still very overwhelmed because of Anne's ailing responses. Though in truth, Diana was not near as nervous as poor Gilbert was while he fumbled slowly trying to unbutton Anne's dress.

He was sure he possibly could move faster but he just couldn't compel himself to do so. Every movement left him more speechless. He still wondered how the rest of her body looked, as he watched how her loosened dress caused her sleeves to fall off of her shoulders, first the one and then the other. Diana noticed Gilbert's head moving back and then forth. This motivated her to pull Anne even closer to her as she felt her bodice loosen from Anne's slender frame.

She found she was unable to deny either that Gilbert looked almost mesmerized by what was certainly only a simple task that she had performed daily in her regular routine.

"Hurry now Gilbert. Anne is rather heavy and I can't keep her from slumping over." Diana now complained more worried because of Gilbert's fascination and obviously in regards to her bosum friend's modesty.

"Do you wish to trade places, perhaps? I can try to hold Anne's top up while you unbutton these small ones? Not at all designed for a Man's fingers." He protests back to her.

"Well.." Diana hesitates before answering his question first. She tried to imagine Anne's possibly unprotected front and then decided her back was much less of a distraction for him overall.

"No, I can wait. I didn't mean to rush you so much." She replied looking up and catching Gilbert's eyes for a spare moment but they just as quickly dropped back down as he went back to his bothersome task.

"Now I know why Men are written to rent Women's clothing. These buttons are just too much trouble." He tells her frustrated, causing Diana to peer over Anne's shoulder, to try and see what was vexing Mr. Blythe so very much.

"Don't worry, Diana. This dress really is very becoming on Anne. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her. I'm almost finished here. Only two more to go. He announces back to her.

He didn't realize though and neither did Diana at first that her leaning was causing poor Anne's dress to slump even more forward than was deemed proper. When Diana motioned to pull up Anne's sleeve, since her shoulders appeared to be so distracting for Gilbert, she didn't realize that movement would cause her bodice to fall much too far forward.

Diana's swift movement caused Gilbert to look front of him and gasp! He quickly made himself turn his head but not fast enough before seeing much more of Anne than was modestly proper for any Gentleman to view.

"Gilbert! Oh my goodness,Anne,she's slipping out of my grasp! Just turn your head Gilbert so I can fix this problem now!" Diana almost shouted at him as she tries to quickly yank up the front of Anne's already lower cut gown.

"Don't say anything more Diana. This really is the last button I have to unfasten for her. Please don't tell Anne what just happened or she will feel so terrible about it all. Here, I'm finished with this. Now I'm going to re-fill that pitcher with some more cold water. You can then tell me when you have that dress of hers off and she is well tucked into this bed here, Diana." He tried to minimize the look of defeat on her friends poor defeated face. She seemed so upset, as if she failed Anne miserably, in trying to do all of this modestly.

"Gilbert, what will Anne think of me? I should have been more attentive to my task." She shook her head in sorrow.

"Diana, I have a Mother remember? I'm not that naive about Woman. I won't tell a soul. That I solemnly vow. I definitely am not trying to feed Charlie's over active imagination, I promise you that." Gil vows trying to ease Diana's conscience more. How though could he ever hope to forget how soft and beautiful Anne's figure was to his hungry eyes? Now though was not the time to dwell on his own out of control imagination he decided, rising quickly to leave Diana to finish up with the chore of putting Anne comfortably into a much needed bed to rest.

Gilbert left for the Bathroom as Diana found herself more like in a battle rather than the simple task of removing Anne's fancy dress.

"Come on now Anne! I swear you just have to insist on wearing dresses that fit you so well! I can hardly get you out of this thing!" Diana said out loud in protest, causing Gilbert to smirk. Such a whiner that Diana Barry is! He thought humorously.

"Just remember, dear Diana, someday it will be your own children that will need undressing in the future." He couldn't resist teasing her just a little.

"True but it will be many years before any of my own will be the same size as this Heifer here is right now!" She stated lost in her frustration causing Gilbert to laugh out loud over her rash comment.

"Oh, Diana! Anne will surely disown you after that sorry remark of yours. Anne is hardly in the class of any of our Jersey Cows out in the fields. I carried her fairly easily up the rest of the staircase without too much discomfort." He reminded her briskly.

"I wasn't trying to be mean to Anne. It's just this dress is so difficult to get over her head with all of her dead weight to out maneuver. It just isn't something I've had to ever do before today." She hoped her explanation was adequate to satisfy Gilbert. She didn't want to make Anne upset with her either.

"It can't be that difficult Diana. Really?" He looks back at her from the door frame of the washroom, drinking water now, out of a borrowed glass.

"There! I've got it now. You really have no idea how difficult this is to do. Here now Gilbert. Just one more moment and then you can come back into the room. I just wish we had something to change her into. Her undergarments are shamefully almost soaked through." Diana spoke up looking around in her distress.

"Maybe your Aunt has something she can borrow. Temporarily perhaps? Better to save that task for later. You must now go find your Aunt. Anne really should be seen by a Doctor." He pointed out to her.

"I know but how can I leave her like this? I mean with you, even?" She spoke up in her distress.

"Diana, she's your Aunt. You can trust me. I don't want any harm to come to Anne. I kind of like her remember? You know I will let nothing ever harm her in my presence. I am a Gentleman. Haven't I proven myself over and over again? Even if for just today?" Gilbert tries to reason with her.

"I don't know Gilbert. What would Anne do in such a mess? I am not sure what is really right under these circumstances." She pauses, straining for some memory to help guide her through this difficult choice.

"She is your Aunt, Diana or else I would go in your place. I haven't really been formally introduced to her yet. She will believe what you have to say over me and we both agree we haven't too much time for idol chit chat, right?" He tries to convince her to take control of the situation.

"You must be right, Gilbert. Just please be polite and don't let her die. I'd just cry and cry if you did. I'll be back as soon as I am able." Diana looks back and she notices that Gilbert quickly snatched up a nearby chair to sit upon as if to set up his night's vigil in some lofty old tale of woe. He re-wet the towel covering Anne's forehead gingerly. Then she watched as he carefully took up one of her limp hands to grasp within his own for his own comfort it seemed just as much as his newly acquired patient.

"I'm going now Gilbert. Please, don't become too worried about Anne. I promise I will be gone for a very short while, so no kissing or anything else you know you shouldn't be doing. Who knows when Miss Shirley will find herself awakened by all of our rambling going on here after all."

"Diana please? Just go and find her. I really will just sit right here until you return." He tried once more to convince her of his chivalry while she made her way out finally and hopefully to aid her ailing friend.

Gilbert leaned down once more to see if he could get Anne to respond to his voice.

"Dear, sweet Anne, you mustn't give up on us. You looked so lovely today. Everyone was mesmerized by your performance. I know you can fight off this fever and make yourself well." He spoke to her softly even though there was no one but the two of them still in the room.

Anne didn't respond to Gil's words. She appeared so ill. What if she doesn't get well? Maybe he shouldn't have let her go on today?

Gilbert couldn't help but still admire her lying there before him. She looked younger than she ever had before. He slowly reached out to caress her fair cheek and she seemed to respond to his gentle stroke.

"Anne? Can you hear me?" Gilbert tried once again to draw an answer from her.

"Matthew? Is that you? I'm so very tired." Anne said drowsily.

"No, Anne. It's Gilbert. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My head. It hurts. So does my stomach. Everywhere just feels incredibly just awful. I'm so hot.." She answers back weakly. Then she moves around restlessly, while kicking off the blankets over her to her side. She then grabs onto the pillow from under her head, pulling it close to her side defensively.

Gilbert sighed heavily. The site before him was almost shocking, as well as tempting to his eyes. Her fair legs were readily exposed for everyone to see. She had her back to him but still the outline of her body clad only in a shift and pantaloons was a site he wasn't at all familiar with in his daily life.

Her hair was falling loosely behind her with tendrils of trailing curls covering her bare freckle covered shoulders.

Suddenly, he caught himself imagining running his hand over her soft petal white skin. How wonderful her cheek felt under his touch. He imagined that must be how the rest of her body must feel as well. He wondered how she would try to respond to his taking her up into his arms. Just to feel her lying once more up against him. He honestly wanted to just comfort her. Make her feel loved and cared for. He was in too much of rush trying to get her up to Diana's Aunts room earlier really to take in any real feelings that quick response could bring to him before.

His daydreaming was now nagging at his conscience painfully. She would never know, if he tried to do it again, would she? Would she even remember? Wasn't she unconscience when he brought her up here? He really wasn't too sure.

Too much liberty though made him feel nervous. It could easily lead to a harmful obsession on his part. Voices of reason echoed in his head but wasn't his just thinking about this proof that he already was too far gone for his own good? These circumstances unfortunately will not be the cure he reasons with himself. He now understood what the Blythe Curse was really all about. He felt positive that now he was beyond any ordinary type of remedy for this Olde Scottish Family Curse.

Gilbert leaned down to confront his tormentor because he feared she would not be able to hear him in a normal voice. "Why are you so tempting, Anne?" He asked her feeling wretched at the moment. He then picked up some of her misplaced hair to move it safely from the front of her face. He then forced himself clearly, despite some lingering wicked reluctance, to tug on the entangled bed sheet until he had it loose enough to pull it back over her.

This movement though made Anne move once again though. She threw her hand back, as she did before on the staircase, over her head and tossed over to her back in her restlessness.

"I'm so tired. Please just let me sleep now." Anne mumbled as if someone was speaking to her but only she and Gilbert were in the room and he turned back, checking the room, as if perhaps she was frightened by some ghostly apparition! Seeing no one he tried to force himself to focus on the present right now.

Once again, poor Gilbert was faced with his charges lack of propriety. How does he get himself into these dangerous situations? He felt as if all of Avonlea was standing behind him,judging his actions and finding him guilty of some terrible wrong, even though he really was the victim of poor Anne's cruel fever.

He decided there was no mercy for him. All he could do is try once more to untangle her crumpled sheets and hope he can accomplish this before anyone else saw Anne so indecently exposed.

He groaned now full of agony. His anxiety was making him nervous but despite his unusual clumsiness he just had to force himself to cover her up. He was convinced Charlie or Moody never found themselves so challenged before in their young lives. Then again, he would expect Charlie to be the one who would go out of his way to catch a girl under these circumstances. Moody had a couple of sisters. It must be hard not to notice how different girls really were.

None of that is really the same as seeing someone who you find yourself dreaming about it seemed almost every night. He could never tell Charlie this ever happened to him. Even Moody it seems has at least some feelings in regards to Anne. But this was their Teacher! Bad enough if it was some random girl he came across at an Inn or on the Road. On the road? He thought that was too terrible to have to imagine but it could happen he guessed after a bad accident or violent storm.

"Show me some mercy, please, Anne? I still have a few years before I can ever hope to have a Wife. How much you must enjoy tormenting me? I bet you would do it just to see me suffer!" Didn't Grant tell him that some women love to see men suffer? Haven't men been led to their doom because of such wicked women in novels and some limericks even he had shared in the past?

No! Anne wasn't that way. He refused to even imagine her as such. She is obviously too sick to realize her actions. Here, he said to himself as he laid down the sheet and knelled back down so that he could tuck it under her to preserve what modesty she still had left. He leaned over, pulled the displaced towel up from her head and kissed her tenderly. He then rose to take it back to the bathroom so that he could re-wet it and place it back on her feverish forehead.

It was after he finished his assigned task and was swallowing down quickly a tall, cool, glass of water that Diana finally found her way back to the room.

"Gilbert! Finally I made it back! Now here you are. How is Anne, now? Has she said anything to you at all?" She rushed over to where she left Gilbert previously by Anne's bedside."Why, just look at you! Are you sure you are not unwell, also?" Diana said all of this while Gilbert just tried to finish up his water and find an opportunity to respond to all of Diana's frantic questions.

"If you will let me answer just one of your questions before I forget them all, Diana. First, Anne is awake. I mean she thought I was Matthew but at least she could say something. I don't know if she could hear me because she didn't really answer all of my questions, just talking in her sleep I suppose? Now for me. I feel..I don't know how to say what I feel except kind of embarrassed. I think for Anne mostly. She wouldn't stop moving around. It was.. well..uncomfortable. I was just trying to tell her positive things and re-wetting her towel for her head. She's really restless..because of the fever I guess?" He told Diana, rubbing the back of his neck because just saying what little he did to her made him feel guilty.

"Who wouldn't be Gilbert?" Diana claims and checks Anne's towel as if she was confirming Gilbert's attentiveness. She lifted up the sheet over her friend as if also inspecting her state of undress and then quickly replaces it back over her. She turns then to face Gilbert's stare from the door frame of the bathroom.

"You covered her up, Gilbert? What happened to all of her blankets?" She confronted him suspiciously.

"I told you Diana, she kept pushing them off. I figured they must be too heavy and hot for her under this fever. She kept complaining about them." He mentioned feeling he might need some more water right now.

"I don't see how I am going to explain all of this to Anne later. Luckily, Jane was forced to stay in the Ballroom because Billy refused to let her move until the performance was finished." Diana told him before leaning down to hopefully gain Anne's attention finally.

"Anne? Can you hear me?" Diana tries to gain a response from her but she doesn't respond to her words. "You poor dear. She feels like she is still burning up. Why look at you? Did you tuck her back in yourself, Gilbert?"

"I had no choice. Well I did but for modesty's sake of course I did. It was so maddening because she wouldn't stop moving around when I tried to tuck her in. I'd try to finish and then she would move over again." He confessed clearly flushed from the experience.

"I suppose that explains why you are drinking down your water so fast, perhaps? Anne can't seem to keep out of these kinds of trouble. You better not tell Charlie or even Moody. Why even Fred. It really is best we keep mum about everything that has happened in this room. Jane had to stay behind because we were afraid Billy would try to follow her here." Diana explains as she sits back to rest for the moment.

"That's good since Anne certainly does not welcome Billy Andrews company at all. Especially under these conditions." He noted.

"She did seem very uncomfortable around him, I'll admit. I doubt though she would welcome your still being here Gilbert either." Diana pointed out to him.

"I don't see how it could be helped under these conditions? Where is your Aunt or even Marilla? I can't believe they didn't follow you back here at least?" He questioned now that he had Diana to remind him what a precarious situation he is in right now.

"They both went to fetch a Doctor for Anne. My Aunt has certain obligations to perform here today so I promised her that Anne wasn't dead but in desperate need of a Doctor. Marilla had to go with her Driver since he wasn't familiar with the landscape out here I'm afraid to find him." Diana tells him and he once again sighs but this time in relief of not getting yelled at for trying to help.

"I just want to know Anne is being looked out for. I wish my Uncle lived closer to us out here." He said uneasily.

"I got back here as soon as I possibly could. Everything is being taken care of Gilbert. Don't be so impatient." She scolded him sharply.

"I know Diana. Help is coming right?"

"Of course! It's all been arranged, didn't I just tell you it was?" She reminded him as she tried to straighten out the covers around Anne's sleeping form.

"Gilbert, what is it? Why are you just standing there? It's very irritating." Diana demanded because Gilbert's presence made her feel uneasy. She worried about how her elders, especially Marilla will react to his still being in her Aunt's rented Hotel room.

"I'm not trying to be, "irritating" Diana. I should go out and take a walk. I'll be back soon to see how she is faring. I need to find out if Billy will give Josie a ride back to her home." He offered in answer.

"I don't see why the Andrews won't. I am not sure Josie will agree to that idea as easily, Gilbert." She said back to him.

Gilbert walked over to where he left his coat and belongings, getting ready to make his exit.

"Wait, Gilbert! What if she should have a heart attack? I wouldn't know what to do to help her?" Diana suddenly realized it was Anne she usually turned to for medical advice in these frightening instances.

"She is too young for a heart attack or a stroke for that matter. She just needs something to treat her fever and some much needed sleep. I am really stuffy right now just standing around in this room here. I'll return. No one will be happy to see me in here with Anne looking like this right now. We both know this much is true. I must make arrangements for Josie." He insisted.

"What if Josie won't be cooperative. Than what?" She asked him.

"She is mad a me as it is Diana. Her sister's Husband can bring her home as well. If I can't get out of it then I must return her back to her home. I have no other good choice. My Parents would never let me go out again if I just left her here unescorted by herself." Gilbert explained to her.

"You should not have brought her in the first place, Gilbert. I am sure Anne wasn't too pleased that you did." She told him still fussing with the blankets.

"I don't see why she would care? Only Josie could get tickets for me to come. Why would Miss Shirley mind?" He challenged Diana now curious.

"I just think if makes it look like you have feelings for Miss Pye. So do many others." Diana states plainly.

"Now that is amusing. As opposed to all of those rumors about my feelings for our wonderful Teacher? Mrs. Lynde seems very convinced of my feelings and tells every stranger and pigeon that will listen to her gossiping!" He reminds her.

"Really, Gilbert. Who believes everything Mrs. Lynde gossips about? It is Mr. Andrews that has Anne feeling sick right now." Diana informs him innocently.

"Mr. Andrews? Great! It explains why Billy just had to bring Anne to the Recital this afternoon. I better go find Josie this instant!" He realizes he may need her even more as a distraction to play against the ever watchful eye of Mr. Andrews.

"Does this mean now you care more for Josie?" Diana wondered now if she said something wrong.

"It just means I need to be more careful. I can only imagine what Jane might tell her Father about today and all the events of the day.

Please, Diana. Don't say a word about what happened here today. I mean in here. If Mr. Andrews gets upset, he will punish Anne and I could never forgive myself. I am not trying to put Anne in such bad places. Things just happen." He tells her unable to hide his true distress right now.

"Gilbert, don't be upset. I promise on our friendship. I won't tell a soul. I have to tell Anne something but I won't let her, well..Gilbert.. this is difficult. I mean you really did nothing wrong, right?" She looks over at him with concern.

"No Diana. It was a little tempting but I could never do anything that would turn Anne against me. I'm just lucky it wasn't Billy or Charlie! Fred you can trust Diana. He is a true Gentleman, even for a Farmer's son."

"My Father is a Farmer and he is very polite. I will have to trust your word than in this matter. Had I not trusted you though Gilbert, I wouldn't have left you here. Anne still won't like the idea. I just hoped that would keep you good." She told him catching his eye and smiling before returning to see how Anne was behaving.

"You have to trust someone. Just tell Anne not to tempt me too much in the future, please? I can't stop being a guy all of sudden." Gilbert reminds her and then leaves the room, passing Diana's Aunt with her Party upon their return to her Suite.


	34. The Day's Aftermath

While Anne rested, Aunt Josephine and later Marilla tended to her. The Doctor came and Anne was ordered to strict bed rest for a few days until her bout with influenza has past on.

Unfortunately this sad situation did not help to advance poor Diana's agenda. Her plan to try and woo her Aunt's support for her petition to Queen's Academy had to be put aside. Anne was forced to return home with Marilla and the Allan's instead of a comfortable buggy ride with Diana and her more fortunate Aunt.

Back at Green Gables, Anne was resting. Trying to regain her strength after a very bad illness. The following morning there was still a gentling sprinkling, after a late nights Stormy fury giving the Islands residents a well earned respite.

Diana closed her umbrella and tries to shake off the gathered water before attempting to knock on the owners front door.

Her Father did drop her off after the Church Service on their way back towards Orchard Slope. Diana raised her gloved hand to knock and make her attempt to rouse it's sorrowful residents.

She stood patiently as she heard the sound of clanging pots in the Kitchen well beyond the doorway. It wasn't much longer until Diana's knock was answered. She was greeted and invited in by the House's frazzled Matron who looked upon her with tired eyes.

"Good Afternoon Marilla. I come to offer you some relief. Mother asked me to give you these vegetables and this chicken for a good soup. I'll be more than happy to help make a good it up for you and Anne if that would be helpful? We just decided it was too much of a mess to move about already made." Diana offered kindly.

"Thank you Diana. Please offer our gratitude also to your family. This will be put to good use. If you would like you can take Anne's lunch up to her." Marilla offered and Diana noticed a tray set-up now upon the Kitchen table.

"How is she Marilla? I hardly slept a wink last night. I was just sick with grief. Has her fever broken yet?" Diana inquired while she removed her carefully crafted leather kid gloves. She than moved toward the Kitchen wall to remove a familiar apron from a hook attached to the nearby wall. She placed it over her head and then gathers the aprons ties to tie them both together behind her. Finally prepared to take on the task of serving Anne her midday meal.

"Her fever comes and goes, so it would seem. At least for now, she will enjoy your company though." Marilla acknowledge.

"Then I will do what I can Miss Cuthbert to try and cheer Anne up. The best that I am able. At least finally I can actually see her and talk to her now." Diana says as she gathers up the tray and starts her ascent up to her dear friends bedroom.

She makes her way up the staircase and enters into Anne's bedroom. Now putting down her food tray on a small table set-up next to Anne's bed. Diana then moves over to gently run her hand over Anne's fair brow. Hoping to not startle her and gain her attention.

"Anne, it's me, Diana. I came to give you some soup and some company. Are you feeling any better today?" She asks with concern written in her expression.

"Oh, Diana! What fair whispering wind did bring me a lark on this cold Autumn's day?" Anne recites as she tries to sit up and gather her wits about her.

"Well, I would suppose that would be by my Parents hands, Anne. You gave us all such a fright yesterday. Leave it to you though Anne, to be so dramatic! Here now, I brought you some soup. Can you feed yourself?" Diana asked her, ready to feed her if she must.

"I think I can manage to feed myself. I cannot for the life of me Diana believe the trials that come before me. I'm so embarrassed Diana. Now I am laid up, stuck in this bed, that is now to be my prison, keeping me once more from the outside World." Anne laments woefully while Diana just shakes her head in solemn agreement.

"It is a very unfortunate illness. I find it absolutely amazing that you have recovered this much from such an untimely illness."

"It is one more burden I must be forced to bear I fear. So tell me about Services today. Did everyone miss me today?" Anne asked as she tried to take a sip of the hot soup on her spoon.

"Let me think about it. Rev. Allan and his Wife asked me to say how much they missed you and pray you will recover quickly. As did Charlie, Jane and Moody. Ruby asked me to send her condolence but her Mother has stickily forbidden her to visit with you until everyone is convinced there is no risk of your spreading any germs to the others. Her faint constitution and such. Josie hopes it won't be forever but I don't believe a word of it! She spoke as if she even knew what you were suffering. Yet how she went on and on, making up stuff as she tried to sound truthful but her face told me otherwise. She'll say anything for attention, Anne." Diana pointed out not able to hide her obvious objection over Miss Pye unearned discrimination.

"I see. Is that all who asked after me than?" Anne decided she really must know how everyone was taking this harsh situation.

"Well, Gilbert was usually quiet and said that he would stop by to visit when he could get away from his chores. He surprised me. I expected some concern on his part but I could tell also he didn't want to let on too much how he was feeling because of the rest of the boys. Mrs. Blythe mentioned to Rev. Allan that her poor Gilbert could hardly eat a thing last night. She was a little concerned that he too might take ill at any moment." Diana repeated what was being said after services.

"Really? Hopefully that won't come to pass. I feel just awful. I wouldn't wish this even on anyone to bear. I get so tired and weary. It's simply amazing that I made it through my presentation at all" Anne stated with an honest appearance of distress.

"I know Anne. I was truly scared. Poor Jane was too!" Diana added.

"I am so happy I didn't faint dead away on that very stage. Well my whole performance is but a blur to me now. I'm afraid my presentation must have lost some of it's effect due to my lack of attention I fear." Anne confessed hoping it didn't have an ill effect on the event overall.

"I can tell you that Gilbert enjoyed it immensely." Diana let slip first before pretending she was more interested in eating the cookie she held in her hand.

"What is that suppose to mean, Diana? I don't remember very much." Anne stared back at her bosum friend, waiting to hear her reply.

"Do you remember his,,well..of course you wouldn't have. Gilbert caught you when you fell backwards while on the staircase and saved you from crushing your poor head against the stair behind you when you fainted. Then he effortlessly carried you off to put you in bed." She said happily but Anne was not quite as happy with this revelation.

"He did? How could I do such an act? Was there no one else to rescue me?" Anne wondered nervously.

"No Anne. I was trying to help you up but when you gallantly threw back your hand, I was unable to stop your fall backwards. Gilbert though came into the hallway and as if on wings he just swooped right in to catch you. It was all very romantic Anne. I only wish you could remember it all." Diana swooned as Anne found herself searching for her reply.

"I am afraid Diana, it makes me feel very uneasy. I am grateful that you were there to keep Mr. Blythe in his place. What else is this notorious young upstart guilty of?" She asked her friend before sipping her hot tea.

"Anne! He saved your life! The rest? I fear you will like it even less I'm afraid. He will be the envy of all of the Avonlea School Boys for some time to come." Diana confessed uncomfortably, remembering once again how guilty she felt because she failed her friend in her time of need so it would seem.

Diana waited for Anne to finish some of her soup before adding. "Do you want the whole story or just the worst parts?" She now looked up fearing how Anne might take her news.

"Worse than carrying me up the stairs, unconscious and putting me to bed?" Anne said peeping now towards her bedroom door wondering if anyone else could hear what Diana was sharing with her right now.

"Let's see, I have to think of how to word this just right." Diana hesitates because she could see Anne was not very pleased with her words.

"Go one Diana, what haven't you told me yet." Anne pushed her impatiently.

"According to Gilbert, he said that you offered to strip for the whole audience. You teased him about it. Of course Gilbert could have heard you wrong but..." She paused in fear of Anne's response to her.

"But what?"

"Well, Jane came to me in the Ladies Room to tell me Gilbert confirmed these very words to her also." Diana was now very nervous.

"I did this? What must Gilbert be thinking of me now?" She shook her head in woe.

"I do know that he did resist his urge to lift your skirt higher when he couldn't pull off your hose." Diana offered cheerfully but knowing Anne would have more questions in regards to this chore being done.

"He removed my stockings? Is this true Diana?" She now faced her astonished.

"Well not really. I went out to get a wet towel because your fever was so scary Anne. He had removed your shoes for you and then tried to pull off a stocking. He realized her couldn't easily do so he let me do that for you instead." She pointed out.

"Good! I still cannot believe he was even in our room. Is that all there is now?"

"Not exactly Anne. We had to remove you dress because you were perspiring just terribly. We really had no other remedy Anne but to do so." She told her in earnest.

"Did you have Gilbert leave, I hope?" She confronted her with a stern stare.

"Gilbert, he thought it would go faster if he helped me. Now Anne, you were not even speaking to us. I was so afraid you would just burn up and then just die. I still wasn't sure you would survive this all. So he only unbuttoned the back of your dress. Nothing more Anne, honestly."

"He did what, Diana? How could you? This is truly dreadful indeed." She answered woefully.

"I made him leave the room before I removed it Anne. He didn't come out of the bathroom until I had you tucked under the covers." She reassured Anne who was red in the face moreso because of Diana's hurtful confession of the deeds that took place in Aunt Jo's Hotel Suite.

"Please tell me he must have left after all of that. He did, didn't he?"

"Well, not exactly. You see I had to find my Aunt and Marilla so that a Doctor could be called right away. Since it was my Aunt and Gilbert was not formally introduced to her, it seemed best that I go to fetch her up for you."

"So you left me alone, in a room, with Gilbert? Oh dear, whatever is to become of me, Diana?" Anne moaned dreadfully.

"You are still alive Anne. Gilbert tended to his Father when he was dreadfully ill. He swore on his honor as a Gentleman and on our long friendship he was going to be a Gentleman still."

"I cannot believe you left me there with him though Diana. He is a boy after all."

"I know that is true Anne but I was so desperate to help you. I feared you would die and how I just cried and cried for you. You just wouldn't say a word for me. You did finally for Gilbert but not really for him but for Matthew but it was more than you had said before to me."

"There now Diana. I shouldn't be so cross with you. I believe you were very upset. It was a very unfortunate situation." She reasons wisely.

"I really was desperately crying Anne. You may ask Gilbert. I love you so Anne. I just couldn't go on without you Anne-girl."

"I guess he got his "strip show" after all. I can't believe I would ever say such a thing to him. Does anyone else know of this?" Anne asked her fearing her bravely would surely fail her soon.

"I mentioned to you what Jane said to me Anne. I don't think he would dare tell anyone else such a dreadful thing, Anne." Diana reasoned.

"He did however see me get undressed in a sense. As for anyone else hearing of this travesty, he is a boy isn't he? What boy doesn't seem to have to brag about such unfortunate circumstances they discover fair damsel's in? No matter what the risk to their reputation. He told you and Jane after all, didn't he?" Anne shows her as proof. She then takes up her bed tray and moves it over to the near by table. After a strange shudder, she reached behind her back to gather up her pillow to hold in front of her like a shield to protect her from any further revelations Diana my hold out for her further shame.

"Maybe he won't Anne. I believe he only felt he must warn us Anne because he did sound very concerned for your safety Anne. It really was like a warning. Like our Parents give us when it is raining or the ice grows real slippery." Diana offers deciding this has to be a more positive response than what Anne feared the most.

"It is still scandalous, Diana."

"Gilbert cares about your well-being, Anne. He could have done much worse. He said as much to prove that he knew better and that he knew it would turn your feelings against him. Doesn't that sound real grown-up Anne? At least it did to me at the time when he said it."

"I don't know what to believe Diana. It is just more of my bad luck. Why must Red headed people become more troubled than any others? I don't know how I will be able to face my students in the future." Anne's glare turned toward the Snow Queen as if she could offer her some sort of sage revelation to solve her troubles with.

"I can't even imagine telling any of this to poor Marilla. What if I lose my position here in Avonlea? I fear I will have to seek employment in some small, far off, Town where no one can even fathom what my name means anymore." She wearily finds herself imagining now having to work somewhere where the children are naughty and the Parents were very judgmental.

"Anne please don't worry yourself too much over all of this just yet. I know Jane and Gilbert will speak up in your defense. As will the Allan's and why I even believe my Aunt Jo won't stand for my losing a good Teacher over such a dreadful illness.

Suddenly, the room feel silent as they heard the approach of footsteps coming up the stairs. A knock on Anne's bedroom door made them turn to see what was the matter.

"Excuse me Diana, Anne, do you want to visit with Gilbert right now? He sounds like he is really concerned about your state of well-being. Maybe you should at least let him up to say hello?" Marilla suggested watching Anne closely to judge how she felt about this idea.

"Do I have to Marilla? Couldn' you just tell him I'm sleeping?" Anne asked her half serious.

"Now Anne..."

"Fine, tell him I'm unconscious. Even better!" She smiled proudly.

"No, I'll have none of that!"

"In a Coma than?" She offered back once more so for Diana's entertainment.

"Anne, he came all this way to see you." Diana tried to rally with Marilla now.

"The Blythe's Farm is just over the hill back there. It really isn't any further than your own, Diana." Anne argued back.

"It can't be very comfortable for a boy to do this in the first place, Anne. Not to mention one of your Students. It wouldn't look good if you turned him away after he made this effort to inquire after your health."Marilla reminded her but this time she sounded a lot less flexible in her thinking.

"It seems then that I have no polite choice in the matter. I can't understand why I was even asked." Anne sighs, allowing Marilla to return to Anne's ill welcomed guest. Anne just lays down her head on her pillow, resting in front of her in defeat.

After everything Diana had reported back to her, she almost feared to confront Gilbert. She worried of his taking these tales and making fun of her with them. Even worse, how things will go when Mr. Andrews is told by Jane and Billy the less suitable conversations they shared with Anne while she was sick with the fever. Could things ever be anything worse than they are just now? She ponders this as she heard Gilbert's heavy footsteps approaching cautiously up to her room.

Anne turned to look over at Diana for some hopeful moral support. Diana however herself, was truly unable to determine how she could lessen the blow of all that took place at the White Sands Hotel.

"I fear Diana, now even those fable ghosts of the White Sands Hotel's story will just pale compared to mine own experiences in only one day's time. How wretched and old do I feel in this very moment." Anne lamented as Diana stared back unable to find any words that have not been already said. She walked over to Anne, taking up her hand, patting it just then and then stood back to listen in to whatever it was that brought Gilbert here this late afternoon.

"Hello Anne, Diana. How are you fairing now?" Gilbert asked her. He had a very sorrowful look upon his face and kindly held out an assortment of flowers he must have gathered up from their friends and family.

"For me Gilbert?" She pointed then to the flowers he was still holding in his hands nervously.

"Oh these? Of course Anne. I remembered you told us in class that you really liked flowers as gifts. I actually picked up the roses yesterday but in my rush to protect you from those Men at the Hotel and my squabbling with Josie on the way. I forgot to bring them in with me the first time." He tried to explain his intentions. His rambling made Diana smile and she surely was blushing in place of Anne. Touched by he school chums thoughtful gesture.

"Here, Gilbert, give them to me and I'll put them in a vase for Anne to..uhm..admire!" Diana then walked over to accept the flowers for Anne, who then pointed, to a vase she kept for flowers on her desk across the room.

"Yes this should do nicely. I really should get some fresh water though first Anne and here, I will return you meal tray and bring up something for us all to enjoy as a treat.

"Thank you so much, Diana. Are you really sure this cannot wait though? The tray here isn't really a bother to me right now." Anne remarks catching Diana's eye contact trying her best to convey without words her feeling of distress right now.

"It's really not a bother at all! We will all do better with a good fresh pot of tea and something else to snack on. Good manners dictates this, Anne." Diana states her etiquette, leaving Anne once more with no escape. Diana then faces Gilbert with her back to Anne so that she may smile over at Gilbert to signal her mischievousness. He offers her only the slightest nod in reply, not wanting Anne to understand what Diana was really up to now.

"Diana, if you please. Just toss out my older flowers and put these in their place. You cannot do two things at once." She told Diana who follow suit at Anne's request. She then place the vase on the small table by her bedside before picking up her tray to return the used dishes to the downstairs Kitchen.

"Please be careful Diana. Do not hurry yourself on my account. I am aware of how much work everyone has spent to try and make Anne well enough again." He tells her causing Anne to stifle a silent groan. She was almost afraid to be left alone with this wayward farm boy for any real length of time. At least with Diana in her presence, she knew she had an ally in keeping Gilbert away from his seemingly endless attempts at winning her favor. He gave no consideration at all over the fact that she was clearly unable to show any real feelings toward Gilbert or any other boy in her classroom. Even the thought of it made her shiver inside, frightened by what any true or heartfelt acknowledgment might to do her and her Career as a Teacher.

Diana though left her there to defend herself alone. So Anne took in a deep breathe, using the fresh air coming in through her window for courage and strength.

"I'm sorry Anne that I distracted your comments. How are you feeling today?" He asked her humbly.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very well. I am fighting this fever I fear without the use of either a sword or a trusty shield to ward off it's brutal attacks." Anne decided to use some creative banter to hopefully keep the conversation rolling.

"If only we could fight our illness' with such reliable weapons. I am so sorry to see you are still suffering so much Anne." He replied honestly.

"How I wish I could fight it so. Forgive my appearance today. I wasn't expecting anyone except maybe Miss Barry perhaps after Services. I must look a fright!" She fretted over her rumpled appearance mostly out of habit because of Miss Cuthbert's adherence to good manners in the Home.

"Why not let me help some here, You have a few curls falling in your face. There now, just perfect!" He said as he stood back to admire her as one would a magnificent painting or a lovely outdoor landscape. Especially when one takes into consideration the many little hidden groves scattered about in small town Avonlea.

"Really, Gilbert, I could have done that myself. I am just still a little tired. I didn't really notice it to be a bother, so it seems." She admitted because it wasn't something that caught her immediate attention. Maybe because her eyes never left Gilbert Blythe. Looking him over now with more scrutiny, she had to confess, if she wasn't truly being fair, that he must have put more than some common effort in his dress before coming here for a visit.

A part of her that refused to cooperate with Anne's decided state of being. Her stubbornness was being challenged now with her unfortunately romantic heart. She was finding it very difficult not to be either impressed or sentimental because Gilbert was really here to give proof that he must think especially well of her. Even when he must know that she cannot improve her own appearance much at the time. This thoughtfulness along with his simple gift was sure to soften her tone of voice and the mood of her speech.

"Anne, please, I understand that you are still ill. I ..well..I just had to make sure you were recovering more. I was so worried about you yesterday."

"Is that still true today? I can only confirm that I contacted some form of the flu and that I am to rest here in bed until I recover fully. I wish I were better company, Gil." She confessed to her guest now.

"I will be grateful then that you are now on the mend. I cannot though, for the life of me, understand why you hold your pillow so? You have no serious desire to smoother yourself I hope? Either that or do you feel in some sort of need for the added protection?" He questioned her wryly.

"Perhaps I am in need of further protection. I am beginning to wonder." Anne claimed suspiciously.

"From me? Perish the thought from your pretty mind. I would never hurt even the tiniest of curls, settling upon your fair brow. I know you would just as well box me if you suspected me guilty of some wicked thought or deed." He couldn't help but grin over to her after this response.

"That is not what Diana tells me. I'm afraid that I was very ill and completely out of my usually kind and obedient nature. I am grateful of your assistance when I was very much in need of it. I must apologize for my irresponsible behavior towards you yesterday. Thank you for catching me when I fell and looking after me later. I am in your debt." Anne expressed with humble loyalty.

"It was my..er..well..I didn't mind. You are after all my very favorite of Teachers. I'm sorry too for my part in teasing you when you were not feeling well." He felt the need too, to offer an honest apology.

"It is in the past now Gilbert. I don't really remember very much, so it would seem." She reported back to him sadly.

"Than let me tell you also that your recitation went very well. The audience was filled to the standing room in the very back where all were cheering you on. It was a very haunting and courageous story, Anne." Gilbert said to her now gaily.

"I am glad to hear this. I'm afraid I was feeling very hot from all of the lighting and of course my fever was very ill timed for such an important event." Anne replied full of painful remorse fearing a terribly weak performance on her part. She felt Gilbert was only saying this to ease her conscience. It was something he appeared to like to do and did so when ever the situation merited it she thought to herself.

"I should further admit to you that, knowing your condition before you stepped foot on that stage, why I nearly jumped out from seat more than a dozen times, Anne. It looked appropriate that you did pick something full of tragedy and hope. You would pace so back and forth it was scaring me to death! Yet I did so want this event to do well because of the efforts you put into your tale, so I refrained myself despite my hidden fears for your safety." He also told her in earnest.

"I appreciate your overall concern for my well-being, Gilbert. My terrible bad luck had once again tried its best to defeat me."

"It may have indeed if the fever really did draw you to that moment when you did lose all sense of your wits and gave the audience a much better show than they really were entitled to see." He now looked over at her suggestively so that he could tease her once again.

He didn't really come to Green Gables to be a plague on her young life. He just found it so difficult not to stir her up some because he found her attempts at denial or propriety to be both bashful and utterly entertaining.

"Gilbert, how could you say that to me? Diana told me what you think I might have said. You must promise me that you will not tell a single soul of this will you? I mean beyond those you must have already confessed to. They are though both very dear souls to me, So I feel I can at least count on them to keep mum. I'm so embarrassed about the whole incident. It is just one of those instances that you wish never occurred. I must have been just trying to express how very overheated I really was. It is something I would never, ever do in public and surely not for an audience on any occasion I promise you on my honor." Anne stated while pulling her pillow ever tightly up against her chest and then trying to rest her weary head on it.

Poor Gilbert, he could ignorenoticing Anne's obvious need for comfort and reassurances. He couldn't help but wish it was his chest that she clung to so desperately, as if it seemed for dear life and limb. He has come to accept that this longing now will never cease. Her embrace he cannot help but desire.

Now how the late afternoon sunlight filtered in through her simple muslin curtains to offer Anne an almost angelic appearance while catching the golden highlights in her bright Red hair. It was braided earlier he could tell but her restlessness as she must have slumbered has now left it coming down loosely around her face and trailing temptingly down her fair shoulders. He noted that her white cotton nightgown was adorned with dainty ruffles with embroidered poppies running across her lower neckline. It made him wonder if this was a gift maybe Phillipa embellished for Anne. She was more apt to apply delicate embroidery work for her closest of chums as a token of her devotion and love for them always. He suddenly wished he could think of something this thoughtful that he could give to her that might represent something she would cherish and always keep him in her daily thoughts and prayers?

"What is it Gilbert? It seems now your tongue has been tied, leaving us with my senseless speech and debate right now." She moaned rightfully so. His attention to her was starting to make her feel uneasy again in his presence. Why must he act like he possesses some well kept secret held only to keep her vexed and bothered of?

"I don't mean to be a problem. Maybe, if you decided to keep your promise to me, that would definitely buy my silence for a very long time." He tried not to laugh at his own regrettable foolishness.

She lowered her head almost in shame of her mispoken words. How she wished she could just magically erase all traces of that memory, especially the words from ever. She lowered the pillow once more, from covering her face, to see if Gilbert was still paying attention to her.

"If what Diana has told me so far is true. You have already seen quite enough for the rest of your life I would remind you." Anne put forth in her defense of Gilbert's straight forward though to her, impossible request.

"Not quite what I was expecting. It will have to do I suppose. Actually, for some time to come. You were however at a great disadvantage I understand. Being that you were semi-unconscious when all of this occurred. I imagine that it would be much more fun if you were doing this on purpose. I guess that, burning with a high fever, how could you not want some kind of relief from that still?" He found himself smiling once again at his own unbelievable imagination. Wasn't their Miss Shirley always challenging them to do something she felt would be important for somebody in the near future.

"My reputation is utterly ruined. I'm sullied for life. Who will ever have me now? I suppose I will remain a spinster here for evermore." Anne recites woefully, though it lost most of it's effect since she giving her performance in her well used sick bed with only her poorly stuffed pillow gathered close to her as the only comfort she can even bare in her moment of sorrow. Gilbert stared back at her incredibly. Than he turns away from her to let out his groan.

Marilla and Diana couldn't help but catch Anne's dramatic display. They both couldn't help but smile back at each other.

"That will be a site to see!" Marilla offers incredulous over Anne's dramatic comments.

"I have my doubts as well, Miss Cuthburt." Diana agrees with her statement readily.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Gilbert tries to answer Anne's unexpected outburst.

"How you like to torture me Anne Shirley. Am I to forever to remain a Bachelor, longing for my Fair Maiden?" Gilbert felt he better play along with her. It was too hard to resist the temptation not to.

"If it is this Maiden you speak of then I'm afraid it's now too late for the both of us. My reputation is beyond repair. You are now being forced to find another who is much fairer than poor I." Anne continues her rant while Gilbert finds himself questioning who her real audience might be?

"Are you performing for the birds in the trees, perhaps, oh Annest of Anne's? Is your fever getting worse I fear, for the Snow Queen outside of your window can neither speak nor listen. It cannot be for my purpose because you are still the fairest of them all in my eyes. Since I am the rogue who offended you so, it would be my sacred duty to restore honor back to your name. At least as far as I know about the way these rules are suppose to go. Only Diana and I know about my helping you at the Hotel in her Aunt's room. I won't tell anyone at school either. I wouldn't want to say anything that could get you in trouble at school." He remarks looking back at her with a leery expression on his face.

"Why then Gilbert you have cheered me up! A fine performance as usual. I just know you will be the grandest Marley that ever was in our school play." She says gleefully causing Gilbert to wonder what brought on her sudden change in moods.

"You will never take me seriously will you Anne?" He lets out and then plops down onto the stool at her dressing table.

"I will do my best for the Carnival. What else can I do? It is important not just for our school but everyone in Avonlea talks about how important this will be for the local business as well." He tells her more as a statement of fact but his voice gave way to his utter defeat at trying to impress Anne even in the slightest.

"However can I take such words to heart? I barely take myself seriously? Life as we well know can simply flutter by in an instant. At times we are having fun living it and why not? Cheer up now Gilbert. I really love that you remembered that I enjoy flowers. Especially those pink roses. I'm certain they smell wonderful and hopefully they will last past my presently stuffed up nose. You are the dearest of souls. I know my life would be the lesser if I did not have you to challenge me so much. Your smile does brighten up my days. Diana is my breath of fresh air and whenever I see her, I am reminded of the Spring. I have dearest of Marilla's and the rest of the folks here at my Green Gables too. Do not waste too much of your efforts on me Gilbert we still have so many other things that we must get done very soon. I must still get off to Queens do I not?" She tried now to see if she could get him to smile.

"I was hoping as much, Anne." He replies sadly

"Gilbert, please? No one knows the future. You know I do not plan very far ahead. Just finishing up the school year and trying to graduate from Redmond with Honors will take up so much of my time. You have a lot of work ahead of you too. Can we not just enjoy our friendship? You seem much too serious and intent on growing up. If you don't catch yourself, your childhood will slip right past you. You won't even notice it until it is long gone. Than it will be too late to enjoy it because work and responsibilities will take a priority in your life. I would feel sadder if I was to blame for any of that happening. I have a lot of responsibilities right now Gilbert but I don't mind. It is all good work that brings me joy. I am happy I was given this opportunity to serve the great families here in Avonlea. So many have been supportive of our family here and helped to watch out for them when I was away at school. I will once again depend on their love and assistance when I must leave to go on to Redmond next year. So please, just be content with your studies, your sports and the work that is asked of you for your Farm." Anne now turns to pleading for his wisdom and some kind understanding of her own goals in life.

"How can you say that Anne? I mean I know I am still attending the Avonlea School while my peers are studying hard at Queens as we speak. Despite my setbacks, I have not stopped aging or growing up as I should be. I do not nor do I see myself as the rest of the students in our classroom. I have more responsibility than they do because of my age, not my grade. Just watch. I will not only catch up over the Winter but I will start to excel. Maybe then, even if you fail to see me as one of your peers, you will at least judge me by the same weight you might Fred Wright or Billy Andrews."

"No need to rush now Gilbert. I do understand that you are older than my other students. I expect great things from you Gilbert in the future. I will do my best to guide you on your journey towards your future goals. That is as much as I am able to do." She tries to be s supportive as she can be of his statement.

"You only have the rest of this school year in Avonlea. I know that soon you will be off to Redmond and I fear that I may see very little of you after that." He mentions finally bravely telling her what he now feared the most.

"If that should come to pass, Gilbert, it will be your doing, not mine. I have no plans of tossing our growing friendship to the passing winds. I find that you have a pleasing character and a work ethic that rivals my own. I have come to greatly admire your determination to succeed in everything that you do. I only want to continue to encourage you further with your work. Once I am at Redmond, I will be very busy. At Queens I did my work, studied, ate and slept. I had little time for anything else but it lead me to become your Teacher and I very grateful for that. When you get to Queens you will see too what I mean. That is if you are determined and hope to gain any scholastic achievements. I am sure then we will see things better eye to eye. My words now will come to me from your own mouth because you too will be studying hard to reach your goals. It may become easier to understand when you know which path you will follow in your life's course. Until then though, I know it was your quick thinking Gilbert that may have saved me from squashing my poor head on that staircase at the White Sands Hotel. I could have very well turned into a vegetable with no sense left to do even myself any good." Anne stopped to shiver at the very thought of losing her ability to think or reason with.

"Of course it would have to be a carrot, I would suppose." He mentioned trying his best not to smile now finally.

"It would be my utter ruin and miserable fate to end up as a carrot. How I hated being called,"carrots". Such a dreadful description to be hung by." Anne related in disgust.

"Why, I think it's kind of a cute name Anne. You think bunnies are cute, don't you?" He was smiling now back at her and she wasn't too sure if she liked his teasing her.

"I would suppose that I do. I still don't appreciate the name or really like carrots in general." She decided stubbornly.

"What about Cottontailes? Jack Rabbits? With their long ears poking out of the tall grass." He was now grinning widely at her and she wanted to wipe that teasing grin off of his face. Could she not even enjoy her misery, suffering from this horrible convalescence in peace?

"Yes, even Jack Rabbits have their good qualities but sometimes I wonder if the same can be said about you?" She now looked back at him sourly.

"Oh, I am sure you can think of at least one good thing to say about me. Couldn't you? Perhaps, I should offer you some examples?" He now taunted her shamefully.

"I seem to have gone utterly blank. Are you sure I didn't hit my head upon the stairs? My memory is very fuzzy about almost everything that happened that day of my Recital." She tried not to giggle herself feeling all of this was making her feel silly. She wondered if her fever might be getting the best of her once again.

"Fine than, let me help you remember once again. I remembered that you like Pink Roses the best and made an effort to find some for you before the Recital. How is that for a start?" He told her happily.

"Who told you? I am sure I didn't. Maybe Diana snickered but I doubt it. Besides, you forgot to give them to me. I am not sure that counts." Anne pretends to ponder his merits.

"The birds all around here are all gossips. I wouldn't trust them with any real important secrets if I were you." He says smugly.

"Well, I do have them in my Garden. That wasn't to difficult to gather up. I have something with pink roses usually around me most of the time." Anne let's that fact go with little importance.

"I am always a Gentleman, Anne. You must admit that is true." He tried with statement to stand up well.

"That is entirely debatable. Diana said you were caught lifting up my skirt to remove my stockings. If I wasn't unconscious you'd have had a black eye over that attempt."

"Only to your knees, Miss Shirley. Hardly deserving of a black eye. Though if you could read my thoughts sometimes, I could end up a marked Man." Gilbert said cautiously but unable to hide a mischievous grin. Anne was so vexed at his boldness that she pulled up the pillow in front of her and threw it venomously across the room at him in protest.

Gilbert stared back at her in shock but still absently caught it before it knocked him in the face. He was however forced backwards and held onto the same pillow she was once was holding tightly against her only moments before. He now wondered how long it would be before she realized she was only wearing her nightgown right now? Bathed in the afternoon sunlight he was finding it difficult to stop looking right at her as she sat up in her bed.

"Anne? Do you want your pillow back?" He offered because though she was enchanting to gaze at he knew it wouldn't take long for she realized how uncovered she was right now. He didn't feel it was fair either to take such advantage of her because of her illness.

"What? Oh no! Here give it back to me!" It quickly dawned on her why Gilbert was looking at her that way. She reached forward to get it back and Gilbert was sure he was going to faint! Can a Man swoon? The thought raced through his head. She really did have no mercy after all!" He found himself grumbling over her unthinking movements.

"My pleasure! Here!" He threw back her pillow and hitting her right in the face." That will teach her to stop taking advantage of his weakness'.

"You didn't have to hit me in the face with it. I'm still sick with this miserable flu." She herself complained resting the returned pillow up against her while she tried to straighten out her already tousled hair from her face.

"If you weren't' always showing off Anne, I wouldn't have such wicked thoughts. I am after all a young man with all kinds of wandering thoughts and feelings. You seem to insist on making me feel embarrassed whenever I am around you. If you leaned over any further on that Patio at White Sands, with you hair pinned up over your head, I would have surely driven my buggy into the ditch, careening over the embankment below. There have been a few moments when I feared I might die of a sheer heart attack, even though I do know I am really too young for that to happen I may be the first! Not to mention the site of you leaning over just now! I know you think little of me Anne. Must you though continue to torture my thoughts so much?" His voice feel softly but his words didn't not stumble. Anne felt so guilty suddenly she felt the urge to start crying.

"Gilbert, I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any sort of grief. It's so difficult to keep up with those type of things. I keep forgetting that I've grown up. I don't want you feel like I am teasing you or truly taunting you in any way or means. I am not around boys very much either, so it is easy to forget to fuss so about my appearance. I was hardly expecting you to show up here today." She found her words tumbling out but nothing seemed to be the right thing to say to him. He was right but he must also know how this flu was making her so feverish. She found herself wondering what was her name even at the height of it yesterday.

She sat back against her headboard bringing her blanket covered knees up to her chin, protectively. Gilbert could see how she must wish she could hide from his site right now. He felt guilty for confessing to her so much and now making her feel badly. He rose up from his borrowed bench seat and sat down next to her, feeling so sorry that he upset his favorite girl.

"Anne, it's not your fault that I like you best. You don't hate me now do you?" He stared back down at her and she shook her head no in a silent reply.

"Good. Anne you are, well just being Anne. I wish, well I hope that someday I might mean more to you than just a chum. You will always be beautiful to me. You don't need to hide from me. I won't mistaken your actions as more than you say they are. I won't expect more from you than that you think well of me also. I am just happy you think of me as your friend. Is that good now? Anne?" Gil peered over a her and she met his gaze shyly.

"I'm still just ill Gilbert. I hope you understand." She spoke up without saying too much. She never knew what she felt when he talked to her this way. He appeared as someone entirely different than the school boy who greeted her cheerfully in class every morning.

"I forgot. I brought you a book also. Mother thought you might like to read it. I told her you like to read adventure stories sometimes. I was planning on reading some of it to you. I would do that for my Father when he was too ill to hold up a book or try to read it. He'd get very sick and he had to stay in bed until his breathing improved. Well, maybe tomorrow. Do you think you will be at school tomorrow?" He wondered hopefully.

"I'm afraid not yet. The Doctor said I needed three days rest. I am sorry to say you will have a substitute. Probably Mr. Andrews himself, at such short notice but someone will teach my class for me, the next two days." She answered him reluctantly.

"We will all miss very much Anne. I should be going home now before I make you feel any worse. I have overstayed my welcome. I don't know what is taking Diana so long to return? It doesn't matter now. I just hope you have a speedy recovery." Gilbert voice echoed the sadness he felt every time he looked at her seeing how pale she become because of all of this. He longed to do more to comfort her but knew it was hopeless even to suggest or attempt any efforts to take good care of her. She wouldn't really want him to he imagined sadly as he stood up and started to take his leave from her room.

"Thank you Gilbert. I can remember many reasons now, to be grateful for our friendship. I really love the flowers too." She smiled over at him and they were both stopped in the moment when a whimsical songbird made a perch on the Snow Queen outside her bedroom window at that peculiar instant.

He glanced back at Anne to see if she notice it too and smiled. "I will take that as a good sign of better, healthier days, to come. Goodbye Anne and Good Afternoon to you and your family." Made a slight bow and then left her room behind him.

Anne sat back and started to wonder how it happened that Gilbert always found some way to say exactly what she needed to hear. That is minus some of his idle thinking but overall, it was a much welcome visit on a day that in the beginning only filled her with sadness and grief over the tragedy of the previous day. She practiced diligently and knew her speech well. Her dress was finished on time, she arrived early, everything was so carefully planned. Still something had to go wrong. Another Jonah day she thought to add to a list that was already too long for such as short life as hers was.

She could never stay mad at Gilbert. It didn't matter what he said or how bold he would get. She really has to learn to be more careful. Gilbert was trying his best to be a Gentleman as much as a boy could be. She than started to remember how Billy kept moving closer towards her. Not really playful like Gilbert would be, daring her to challenge him but acting like she was simple and wouldn't notice his actions. He was just obnoxious. If it wasn't for Gilbert's utter honesty, she feared she would never tolerate any young man's attention at all! How she longed for dear Matthew's kind words. He never spoke very much but everything he said was just right. She always felt safe and secure in his arms. Would she ever feel that way ever again? In her heart deep down she feared it was never meant to come to pass. Hadn't Marilla though become more and more like a Mother to her as she aged? This was true and this will always be home to her, no matter how far her journeys took her away from these sandy shores. They will never be as good or as best as being right here in the Home she was sure she was always meant to have.

Gilbert bounded down the stairs feeling defeated in his heart despite his warm goodbye. Anne was kind and reassuring. As always but that wasn't what he really wanted from her. He couldn't understand why she didn't like him more? Had he not always been there for her? He even saved her life but still he was just the boy she taught in school. Growing up would be so much easier if Anne would stop being so stubborn and admit that she was crazy about him. How perfect their lives would be if she would just start to act like she really cared for him at least as much as he cared for her.

He was lost in his fruitless conflict with himself and didn't even notice walking right past Diana as headed for the coat rack by the doorway.

"Gilbert, are you leaving so soon? I have some refreshments all ready to be served up right here." Diana told him presenting the tray in her hands.

"I'm afraid your dallying along has only left me to even greater mischief Diana Barry. Unfortunately or in good taste, I am leaving before Anne runs out of reasons why she must forgive me for my bad manners." he explains giving Diana a look of scorn before continuing to his destination.

"That isn't possible. Anne is just not feeling well, Gilbert. She is always such a pill when she is sick. Please don't take her too seriously." Diana pleads with him.

"I think Anne is feeling better. I just can't help but give her more reasons to grieve over. So I am off before the Doctor holds her back from us longer than the already two days absence."

"If you must leave then I won't keep you longer. I had to wait for the water to re-heat again." She told him weakly.

"Perhaps next time you will not toddle about so and leave me as Anne's only source of entertainment. I can make her laugh but my clumsy social manners at times are good and proper for my friends or Father's group of old men. Hardly though the proper wit for young ladies. I haven't been around them much these last few years remember?" Gilbert wanted Diana to know that he knew she delayed returning in a reasonable amount of time. Maybe she was just trying to give him some time to visit with Anne alone but it wasn't to his advantage for her to do so.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I just wanted to make sure you had enough time to apologize to Anne. Jane is a good friend but I cannot guarantee that she will not keep things from her own Father. If she does, Anne will be so embarrassed. Who knows how Mr. Andrews will take things into account. He might not be happy having to teach in Anne's place tomorrow at school. I know I am not looking forward to it at all. You seem to do so well alone with Anne, I thought nothing of it. Anne never really complains about it but Mr. Andrews, who knows?" She told him looking very uneasy over their prospects right now for the future.

"Me? I was trying to save Anne's virtue. It was your fault her dress fell forward Diana. At least Jane doesn't know about that now does she? I can't be blamed for Anne's flaunting herself no matter how much I well..she can be distracting sometimes. What guy wouldn't notice her? Everyone of them that I talk to seems to have a secret crush on her." He said now defensively.

"I would never tell anyone. Not even Anne. Though it pains me to keep any secrets from her. She could even come to despise me if she knew how much I failed her in her time of great need." Diana confesses bitterly disappointed in her short comings.

"Neither one of us expected her dress to fall forward. I did turn my head as quickly as I could make myself do so. Do not label me a complete scoundrel. I fear after today, Anne already has me condemned." Gilbert reasoned shamefully.

"She is just trying to get you back for what you already have done. I would have hardly accepted your assistance if I thought you were not a Gentleman. Anne knows that to be true also. You should have seen the looks she gave to Billy. Jane didn't but he is her Brother. She will defend him in almost everything being the self righteous Andrew that her clan claims to be .He spent all of his time up until the Recital with his Horse. Anne glared over at him so severely I believe it was his guilty conscience that prevented him from accompanying us into the Hotel." Diana said confidentially.

"Really? What did Billy do that was so wrong? He never has too much to say when I am around him. Fred knows him much better than I do. I can hardly imagine how he acts around Women. How did he vex Anne? Though for any of us of the male species that may not take too much of an effort." He reasoned almost humorously

"On the ride over to the Hotel, Jane made Anne sit up front. I was not about to sit there and Jane insisted she had to sit back. That older folks always sat up front or some poor reason Anne accepted valiantly. I was not thoughtful enough to offer to sit in her place. He gives me the willies. Well, I swear he kept inching closer toward her and he is much taller than she is. He wouldn't stop looking down at her either. I could feel how much Anne wanted to box him good. So did I after that trip. Here I was the guilty one who arranged for us to go with the Andrews since Anne wanted to arrive as early as possible. That day.

"I just knew you were going to say something like that. He has a really bad habit of doing that to girls, so I thought Fred spoke of , before. Of course in jest so I couldn't warn Anne before because I never saw him do such a thing around me. Too bad Anne didn't hit him good. I will offer my services whenever she beckons me to be of help for her. Now I bet she will never go anywhere with Billy Andrews again. Poor sap. Lucky me!" Gilbert let out and they both met each other in quiet agreement.

"See you at school tomorrow Diana. Take good care of my girl for me." He said with a wink than moved onwards as he left Green Gables to return to his own Homestead.


	35. The Start of Something Big

Diana left Gilbert and decided she might as well bring the tray upstairs even though she lost her unexpected guest.

"There you are Diana. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Did you purposely set me up here alone with Gilbert?" She asked with a look of disbelief in those gray eyes staring back at Diana.

"I'm sorry, Anne. I had to wait for the water to boil. Was Gilbert being a pest?" She asked curiously.

"Gilbert was just ...oh you know how he is. Why must he insist on trying to make life so difficult? I want to help him catch up with his studies but everything I do or say leads to more misunderstandings. I fear it will interfere with his studies if he cannot concentrate on his work." Anne tells her reluctantly.

"It does appear you both have a problem Anne. From what Gilbert has told me though, I believe his desire is more than just gaining more of your attention."

"What has he said? Some of the things he tells me, well, I have to admit that I am not use to a boy being so forward." Anne tries to explain.

"That's Gilbert though, Anne. I told you how he use to tease the girls to tears! Not in a bad way Anne. I think he just liked the attention. That's what Father tells me, that is."

"He does indeed. Yet I'm his Teacher. I wonder if I should speak with his Mother about this matter?"

"Oh, Anne. Please say you won't dare! Gilbert really doesn't mean you any harm. If you talk to his Mother, he will never be allowed over at Green Gables ever again. Is that what you really want?" Diana confronted her with alarm.

"Surely she will understand it is just a crush."

"No, Anne. Already she bothers Gilbert about his feelings..well..about you. If you do, Gilbert will never be able to catch up. I fear he will be more of a pill if you don't. I mean, what else will he do with himself?"

"Isn't he going to be a Farmer? Even if he has one more year in Avonlea, he will still be able to attend Queens the following year?" She reasons.

"Isn't Gilbert already old enough to be in Redmond? I just couldn't imagine, Anne, having to go to school with children so much younger than I am. I can't even imagine Queens without Ruby or Jane." She mentions honestly.

"I do see your point Diana. Well if you have any influence over my wayward student, please guide him to focus on his studies and not his Teacher." She tells her sternly causing Diana to wince a little.

"But Anne, don't you think Gilbert is smart?"

"I see a certain drive in him to want to have more out of life."

"Isn't he handsome as well?"

"He is good looking enough I suppose. Not quite what I would imagine for a suitor for myself. Maybe for someone sweet like you but I am not sure you too don't deserve a Man who has more imagination." She decides

"Now where am I going to find a Man who thinks like you do Anne?" Diana giggles at her silly words.

"I fear for any Man who thinks and acts as I am apt to do at times. No, Diana, wish on yourself a better man than I am a woman. We must believe we have yet to see all that the World has yet to offer us, Diana."

"You may be right, Anne. Just please, try not to let Gilbert trouble you so much. He really does care so much for you Anne. Maybe it is more like I do for you. I would feel simply awful if we were ever parted. Can you think of Gilbert that way also?" She pleads Gilbert's case hoping maybe someday if she will not have him perhaps he and Anne really could be happy as friends? She wasn't sure how this will ever happen but even Gilbert deserved the chance to prove his merit.

"He is very thoughtful Diana. Miss Stacey never put herself before her students needs. She devoted long hours of her own time to help me not only get ahead Diana but to excel well enough to pass Queens in a single year." Anne was forced to remind herself.

"I still don't see how you did it Anne. I think Gilbert is that smart too, don't you?" She challenged her with a smile.

"Yes, Diana. I have said as much myself. So has Mrs. Allan for that matter. I do owe it to Mr. Blythe to at least test his mettle to see if he is worthy. If he fails because of his own overactive imagination, as he likes to put it, it will not be said I treated him any differently than I would any child who seeks to improve himself through his education." Anne solemnly swears and Diana let's out her breathe. She could only hope her friend can keep his mind focused. It was obvious, Miss Shirley has no mind for mischief. Even if Diana found it to be wonderful to have a boy spend so much time scheming of ways to prove how he really feels about her.

Poor Gilbert. Diana thought to herself. He will need her understanding and support in the days to come. She couldn't help but enjoy hearing how Gilbert manages to pull off so many romantic moments. A part of her just will not believe that somewhere in Anne's heart, she must be enjoying his unwanted, admiration. She will hardly say a good word for Charlie Sloan or Moody Spurgeon. Not even Fred Wright could tempt her in any romantic sense.

There is something special about Gilbert and even Anne Shirley was finding it very difficult to pretend this just was not so

Miss Shirley was absent two days from her class due to her illness. She returned to her much more attentive students on Wednesday of that week.

She had everyone's Carnival duties well laid out according to their strengths and interests. Anne had waited until their lunch recess to go over how her different groups were progressing with their plans for each event.

She noticed first the Boys seemed to be moving along with their work. Since their activities offered her the most amount of challenge, as far as outside Community involvement was concerned, she felt she would start with them and see how far they have come during her absence.

"How are you boys doing? I was going over the plans you gave me and they look very good! What we need to do first is to get those registration forms circulated as soon as we can. It is important that we know who is planning on attending and that we have the needed Parental Consent. We also have to determine if each participant in your special activities have the ability to do so. We do want everyone who wants to try to have the opportunity but it is important that we make sure accidents are avoided that can be caused by someone who is too young or has no experience with this type of activity. I don't want anyone to get hurt needlessly." Anne pointed out her precautions.

"We can't really do much until we have the courses mapped." Moody said

"I definitely can draw up some course maps this weekend. Once Hockey Practice starts in I won't have a prayer." Gilbert points out to the group.

"Then none of your goofing Gilbert!" Charlie demanded.

"Yeah, no flirting either." Sam spoke up and the rest of boys started laugh. Gilbert reached over as if he was going to grab Sam by the head but caught himself when he looked over to see Anne watching him carefully.

"Some of us are too busy working." Gilbert replied smugly.

"That's enough. We can get so much more done if you boys would leave your personal squabbling for recess and after school." Anne told them impatiently.

"Charlie, you can start signing up those we know want to be in our events, than that part will go easily." Anne said simply.

"We may also have some folks sign-up that we don't know well. I think I should have some sort of try-outs. Just to make sure no one is trying to compete with those who are too fast or can't run the course." Gilbert brought up.

"If they're running the course then they just better get out of my way. I plan on sledding it myself." Charlie added sarcastically.

"Right, Charles, I think everyone here knew what Gilbert meant." Moody spoke up, wanting to go on with the work and less of the talking about it.

"Just making sure we all remember it is suppose to be a sled race. Saucers are for children." He made his point.

"And are your Skaters also to be performing from a sled or are they allowed to stand?" Gilbert asked annoyed.

"Props are clearly at the behest of the skaters. I haven't any sigh-ups yet so I try to keep an open mind." Charlie answered as he felt his Father often would.

"You can see right through that one. From one ear to the next!" Gilbert stated to get back at his lame requirement that Gilbert had to be literal about everything.

"I'd say much better than being all "stuffed up" with one's self." He taunted in defense.

"What is important is that no one gets seriously hurt. They won't, whether your head is stuffed or empty, as long all of you do the part that was assigned to you." She reminds them too tired still from her illness to keep arguing with them about their petty rivalries.

"That is fine, Miss Shirley. This should guarantee a good time out. I just hope it will be fun. Show up my White Sands Cousin's who are always trying to make us out to be minnows!"

Charlie almost spat but got control of himself when his eyes focused more on Miss Shirley's look in his direction.

"Compared to that bunch, we are more like running Salmon to a bunch of sharks!" Gilbert corrected Charlie.

"You mean a bunch of whales! Have you seen them lately? I'd say they ate those sharks for breakfast." Moody inserted fearfully.

"Not to worry yourself over Moody. I'll sink a few and Fred's coming out this year isn't he, Charlie?" Gilbert inquired.

"That's what my Pa said but we will see. He has his own Farm now so if not, we will still see our share of the fight." Charlie replied.

"Not to mention some bumps and bruises." Moody cried.

"I don't want to talk about Hockey Season. There still isn't any ice so it doesn't matter. I'm looking forward to some ice skating myself." Charlie noted.

"I can't wait either. Hockey was never my game. I rather skate for fun." Sam said.

"Well, if we lose all of our pucks, it might help to have you around more Samuel." Charlie joked and the other boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny. I'll be your water boy. You won't mind if it's creek water will you now?" Sam asked them rather smartly.

"Creek water, sewage water, toilet water, it's all the same thing right? Or at least Moody's dog seems to think this is so." They all started laughing because Moody's dog was half senile.

"I like speed skating. That's what I meant." Sam spoke up to bring things back to what they were suppose to be talking about.

"Oh, I thought you meant the figure skating! That should be a crowd pleaser. Ted said we can sell tickets just to that event and every guy from here to Charlottetown will want one."

Charlie reminded them.

"I don't see why they would care to see some people dressed up funny trying to pretend they know how to use some skates?" Moody wondered how it was going to make any money. Not like Hockey will he thought.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first. The girls aren't really competing. It's just a show. I'm hoping some couples will show up. That will bring the rest of those guys who can't seem to part with their girlfriends. Ted said they have better things to do with their time than chases around a stupid piece of plastic or scar up their face on a speeding sled."

"What does Ted know? It's all about the sled races and speed skating. All he ever talks about is Molly Spenser this and that! I hope he stays home, that's what!" Moody scowled. He never liked Charlie's older brother Ted. He spent too much time with his White Sands Cousins. He was always a sort of bully to Moody and most of the Avonlea crowd.

"Teddy's money is good enough for me. Let him prove how important he thinks he is, buying spending his money, where he should be. Right here in Avonlea." Gilbert spoke up knowing Ted Sloan as worthy rival on the ice before moving onto Redmond for his Business Degree in College.

"This is enough now. We do want to make sure things are done safely and that we have enough activities to entertain a good variety of people."

"I'd like the skating to be more of a exhibition rather than a competition. Some speed skating is fine. No medals or substantial awards will be offered here. It is only a chance to promote good exercise and the many things we do for fun here in Avonlea. I want people to notice that all of my students hold special and rare gifts that deserve their attention and hopefully some financial support." Anne noted.

"Miss Shirley, my Uncle was saying just the other day that all you really want is a raise. Is the money that bad for Teachers?" Sam wanted to know what all of this was about.

"I am not making any money off of this event. I'm sorry your Uncle made that assumption, Samuel. It is for the benefit of my students that prompted me to go through with this idea. It was sound and so many have stepped forward to offer their support. If by chance your Uncle has any questions about my work or wages, he may see to Mr. .Andrews and the School Board. They set the wages and pay my salary. Now I think we should see who bothers to sigh-up for any type of exhibition. I'm not saying Charlie that I am going to discourage the program. I just really need to see how many are really willing to put in the time and effort to do this." Anne tried to prepare Charlie for any future disappointment.

"I think some folks will be happy to show up for this. Plenty of guys looking for a chance to show-off. Plenty too, are Girlfriends, who will insist on their boyfriends making them look good." Charlie reminded them.

"That might take more work than some might expect. I just hope none of them make us look bad. Will there be other folks, like from Carmody or Sands?" Sam wondered now.

"Only if they are partnered up with someone of Avonlea family ties. Things will get too out of hand if we don't control the number of people involved. This is but a small part of everything going on that day. I did this though on purpose. This way those in my Senior Class will be familiar with the duties of planning and implementing a program. To do this though successfully, we have to keep this simple boys. We have to save the childishness for home. Unless you want your peers or the girls to see you as boorish and quarrelsome. That would not be a good impression of any young man who thinks so well of himself." Anne said hoping these words will keep their work focused. So much is at stake for this little engine to make it over the snowy passage way.

"Oh, one other important part to bring up. Charlie, please do not push people to skate as partners. It can often lead to disagreements. I don't want it to be the Highlight of your program either." She requested wisely.

"Couples fight over everything. I don't want them to make me look bad in front of everyone." This something he hadn't given much thought to.

"We have our Play to anchor our Program with Charlie. These outdoor events are just a way to keep families entertained for the day. Many will come for one thing or the other. My hope though is that most of them will be supportive and enjoy the day full of events." Anne spoke to them in hopes to calm some of their apprehension.

"I thought it was also to encourage those who don't like to read and write much too." Moody wanted to make sure he had the whole meaning understood.

"Yes, Moody. That was one of my motivations for the variety of events. We know, living in a mostly rural area that many of those with the greatest of talents, prefer not to get in front of microphone or try to sing a grand aurea. I'm afraid I'd love to but my audience would not be pleased with me one bit." She smiled at her sense of humor.

"You sing with the choir Miss Shirley. It can't be that bad." Sam wondered.

"True but we do not get paid or make a living off of our voice. I'm afraid my talents also, lie elsewhere. Not to worry yourself any. I much rather sit in my seat enthralled by the voices and songs of many wonderful performers. There are many tasks that need to be fulfilled. We must first discover where we can do the most good."

"That's why we are here right? I mean to find out how we can do the most good in the World?" Gilbert offered.

"A small part of that maybe. Your Parents send you to school to learn about the basics in reading, writing and arithmetic. Those of you who do well will more than likely go on to higher forms of Education."

"Why bother? I mean, if I want to be a Carpenter, what is the point of going to Queens or Redmond?" Moody asked because his Parents were always trying to decide for him what was best for him. They could never both agree on much of it.

"It depends, Moody. Maybe you may not choose to be a Carpenter, ten or twenty years from now? Or you might have to discuss a lengthy contract if you choose a very big project, like a College or University? You might choose to write an instruction manual or want to run a big business on your own. The more you understand how people think. The easier it is to talk to them." Anne made an example she hoped he could follow.

"Yeah, Moody, when I sue you for wasting all of my time, I want you to be able to read what it is I'm suing you for." He told him, tossing a wadded up piece of paper.

"Oh, read this Charlie! You try and sue me and I'll make sure your roof leaks good come Wintertime. At least then you will have something worth writing about."

"Ten minutes in Court with Charlie, I'm sure the Jury will be paying him to be quiet. I know I'd do it in a second!" Gilbert told them getting bored with just talking for the sake of it.

"My donation plate is right here Gilbert. If you can afford my fees, I promise you services rendered." Charlie made fun of Gilbert's protest in earnest.

"Again you boys can settle this legal action outside of my classroom. Now we have gotten some of the details out of the way I needed to discuss with you. Just please follow up on sigh-ups and be ready to report back to me early next week."

"Now all we need is some ice! It is kind of hard to talk to people about skating and sledding when nothing is good on the ground." Charlie said reluctantly.

"That was part of the reason we made these flyers. Just refer to them when people say such things as that. Last minute planning rarely wins the day. I hope that is one of the many things you take from me as a Teacher. I have done well because I value my time and try to make good use of it. I know all of you no matter where your life's road leads you on will see this is the greatest of gifts I can teach to you." Anne tried her best to inspire her students. Part of that though comes from showing them that learning is an ongoing process.

"So you mean we are doing all of this for schoolwork? I thought it was to help raise some money for the school and have some fun?" Moody mentioned a little annoyed by this fact.

"Moody, it is for that and to help all of my Senior Students understand the art of planning something out, creating the framework from scratch and then run things smoothly. This will help you in many areas of your life. You already know some of this from playing sports or working in your Homes. I am just showing you a more broader way to take what you already know and putting it to an even greater use.

So many folks here will be forever grateful for your efforts here. If we take our work seriously. I hope all of you will find no worries when it comes time to find references from our neighbors and friends. That is after they see what fine children we have here in Avonlea. I am already proud of so much of what you have done. Now I just feel it is about time those who hold positions of great importance also come to appreciate my students. Not just because you have been blessed to have me here but also because many of you are worthy of the praise your Parents heap upon you." Anne tells them lovingly. They feel so much like an extended part of her own family. What was it that they say? That a Woman without Children is a Mother to all Children, everywhere? Anne wasn't sure it was the wisest thing to have such a large extended family but what she has gathered here in her little Avonlea Schoolhouse seem cozy enough for her to manage. At least as well as any Mother would, the precious souls, who she has been blessed with to keep as her own.

"I'm not sure Miss Shirley that I want everything my Parents keep shoving into my heap of chores around the Barn and Fields. Some days I wonder what has gotten into my Father to make him want so much of this to do everyday?

I'm just trying my best. No matter what, I at least want to be able to reply to Charlie's nasty letters when he sends them to me. Probably postage due." Gilbert hopes he said enough without trying to complain. He just find himself wondering more and more what is really out there for him and where on earth was he going to find it?

"Miss Shirley, my Mother made a very wise suggestion and I am passing it on to everyone here. We can do well to study what it is we want to do when the snow comes in this Winter. Anyone can get their sled in top form, sharpen their skates, make costumes, settle on some music. They can walk over the course for sledding or dance through a routine until they can learn to do it on real skates. My Father is our Hockey Coach here in Avonlea and he said there will be no sneaking around tolerated at this event. He'll not see people on sleds or skates who have not the skill to do so. If the Doctor says they aren't worth the glue holding them together than he doesn't want to be responsible for cleaning up the mess. Undertakers are expensive Miss Shirley. My Mother and Father are pretty smart, aren't they?" Charlie showed her why he felt he also was wise and worthy of her attention.

"This is very good advice, Charlie. Moody, Samuel, Gilbert? Let us use these words and be thankful that the Sloan's have the grace to share it with us." Anne made a note of the suggestion and Charlie felt like he was King for the day! It never took much to make Charlie feel satisfied. Just as long as he was happy, he thought that was a good enough reason for everyone else to be that way also.

"I don't know Charlie, they still let your out of the house on weekends. How wise is that really?" Gilbert asks him cunningly.

"Not getting in the way of stuff I have to get done is wise enough for me." Charlie answers back.

"He does help out his Grandmother on the weekends and some during the week Gilbert. It isn't all just being bored." Moody pointed out.

"Maybe they just need to air out the house? Not too many Parents want their kids around all of the time. I guess there is some reward in Farm work. It does get you away from gossipy old Women." Gilbert tried to reason.

"If someone didn't feed those wagging tongues so much, they wouldn't be wagging ever so, non-stop." Moody tried to hint to Gilbert who just stared at him as if he was really too bored to have to listen to his complaints right now.

"You boys should go back to your planning. Finish here with what is left of your supper so that we can resume our work later on in the classroom.

Miss Shirley got up and left the boys to keep each other occupied with their thoughts and conversation.

"Hey Gilbert? What are you doing at the Ranch for your Birthday?" Mood spoke to Gibert now in a quieter tone. He didn't want the girls too get so nosey.

"My Relatives are coming over. The same as last year." He replied while looking over his leftover sandwich that seemed to be growing soggy the longer he spent examining it.

"So how does it feel to finally be fifteen? Are you getting anything special this year?" Samuel asked him more interested in this topic than anything else going on around him at the moment.

"I don't know. Maybe I should grow a beard?" He pretended he had whiskers that bothered him more than usual.

"Looks rather poor to me. Maybe if you get some black ink, it might resemble something of a beard." Moody offered in condolence.

"It comes in all spotty still. I'll stick to shaving it for now I think. I should get the usual stuff. I hope I get more money than presents. I better be saving now if I ever hope to pay for Redmond." He answers not really interested too much in the topic right now.

"What good is that? Are they buying you any new Hockey Equipment?" Charlie wondered.

"I'll have to save a bundle if I ever want to get to Redmond. I have Hockey stuff but you never know. I guess I'll find out at my Birthday Party right?" He looks over at them thinking what children they really still are.

"So are we going to practice the play at my house or yours, Gilbert?" Charlie brought up seeing Gilbert was already in a mood.

"We can practice at your house Charlie. At my house, my Father will hardly give me a break." Gilbert let out frustrated. Now he started to think of how painful it was to have his Cousins around all day long for his Birthday.

"But if we go to Charlie's house, then we have to deal with Tommy." Moody argued.

"So then why not your house, Moody?" Gilbert brought up.

"Then I have to put up with Ellie, no thanks!" Charlie said with a shiver.

"What's the matter with Ellie?" Gilbert asked with a snicker.

"She has a crush on Charlie." Moody confessed uneasily since it was his sister after all.

"Ha,ha, I take it Charlie you don't feel the same?" Gilbert couldn't resist the taunt.

"How did you ever figure that one out, Gilbert? I can't see why Miss Shirley thinks you are so bright? I'm at the top of the Class, as we all know." He sneered over at Gilbert smugly.

"That is only because my Father was ill. We Blythe's look after our own. Yet a sorry soul am I, for I have not won the esteemed admiration of the dear Miss Spurgeon." Gilbert decides this was a good moment to take his dig into the pompous Mr. Sloan.

"No, I suppose you haven't that honor. How could she ever hope to

to compete with the dainty Miss Pye?" Charlie pointed out rebelliously.

"Ellie is my sister and I have no idea why she has a thought in the world about you Charlie. As for Josie? I might question her sense as well." Moody defends his sister without supporting what he knows is a wasted pursuit.

"I have done nothing to encourage the indomitable Miss Pye. I have tried to be nice to everyone." Gilbert proclaims.

"So does this mean you are abandoning finally your silly crush on Miss Shirley?" Charlie asked while the rest of the boys stare at him for his answer.

"It means that I have no interest in anyone at this moment other than getting caught up with my Class." He confesses to nothing. He could only hope it will take some of the bad attention he was bringing to Miss Shirley's reputation.

"I don't believe a word of it!" Charlie objects.

"Who are you to speak his mind, Charlie?" Moody challenges his objection.

"Someone who has had to deal with his shameful flirting with Miss Shirley. By the way, Gilbert, you do know I have Cousins in White Sand right?" He tried to help him see where he was coming from.

"How can I forget? It matters not to me. Gossip all you want. Only I know the whole truth and I'm sure you wish you were there to see it all." Gilbert tells him sneering.

"So I heard! Miss Pye may just be finally coming back to her senses!!" Charlie stated.

"How so, Charlie?" Moody wondered because he always had a sort of crush on Josie, though she would never take notice of him seriously.

"She seemed pretty miffed to me when we spoke after services on Sunday." He pointed out his source.

"I did notice she was ignoring him. That isn't usual for her." Moody acknowledged.

"I don't care. She should find someone who really cares about her in that sort of way. I have a long way to go before I want to settle down that I promise." He stated firmly.

"Who cares? We need to figure out where practice is suppose to be at." Samuel brought up finally."

"I just think it's not fair that Gilbert has two parts? Shouldn't we have someone else play Mr. Crachitt?" Charlie complains.

"You have more time on stage Charlie. Besides, you are too skinny to play Marley. Your Scrooge is in most of the Play. So stop your whining." Gilbert points out in disgust.

"Stop it you two! Let's have it at Josie's than. Her Mother always has great treats!" Samuel suggests hoping to finish this up.

"Josie is still mad at me. As Charlie pointed out. What about Julia's?" He brings up.

"Why not Diana's?" Charlie butts in.

"Diana's Mother is too busy with the Costumes, so I heard from Diana. I say let's see if we can practice at Julia's. She's nice and her family should have great treats too. This way, Josie will come. Seeing they are best friends. Her part isn't very big but we still need to practice that scene because the ending is very important." Gilbert reminds them.

"It just still isn't fair you have two parts Gilbert."Charlie didn't want to give up his argument

"Just get over it Charlie." Gilbert told him.

"Why can't Moody play Crachitt? What's wrong with that?" Charlie bellowed.

"I don't want to play Crachitt, that's what! I rather play the guitar or bagpipes. Just let Miss Shirley put on the Play, Charlie, will you?" Moody said in earnest.

"Well than it's settled. Let's ask Julia if she will let us practice at her house and if we are lucky, Charlie will stop complaining." Samuel pointed out exhausted by all of their disagreements.

"Good luck! Well, Josie can't be mad at me forever." Gilbert reasons as he continued to try and map out some snow sled courses on a piece of paper in front of him.

Moody goes over to where Julia and Josie are sitting down and debating on what people should be drinking at this Event.

"Honestly, Josie. You have to serve Hot Chocolate and Cider. Can't we just make this simple?" Julia tried to explain.

"Everyone serves that though. I just think Cranberry Punch is so much more festive for the Holidays. I'm so bored with the same old traditions." Josie told her adamantly.

"Excuse me please, Josie, Julia. The boys and I were talking about rehearsing the Play. We want to have our parts all acted out and memorized well before December, don't you agree?" He started out simple first. He didn't like arguments so he thought he should be slow at going about it.

"Of course we agree Moody. Where do you suppose we should do that?" Josie posed the question back to him, suspiciously. She was thinking he dared not think she was in a hospitable mood after the White Sands incident.

"We thought maybe Julia, your Parents wouldn't mind, just so we can work on the various parts of the Play." Moody tried to sound convincing though he was afraid Josie might object for no other reason than she can.

"Well, Moody. Why should I do that? So that you can stuff snakes into our Beds? Crickets in the Pantry?" Julia spoke out.

" Julia. Just imagine mice under your seat cushions!" Josie couldn't resist making a game of it and they both giggled at the thought.

"Why not your house than Moody?" Julia mentioned but it was difficult to stop giggling after Josie's humorous comment.

"Charlie and Ellie don't..well, he won't come to my house. We agree that Charlie's brother is a brat and Gilbert said his Father won't give him enough time to practice if we try to go there. Samuel's place doesn't have enough room" Moody explains.

"We'd have to fight with their cats, Julia! I'd say the same at Ruby's house. Except there it would be tripping over all of her sister's shoes!" Josie tried to be funny while Moody just hoped it wouldn't be a battle over Josie and Ruby's rivalry.

"What about Diana's or Josie's?" Julia was just still mad at Moody's dumb stunts in class.

"I won't go to Ruby's or Gilbert's for that matter. So don't even ask me to, Julia." Josie stated snobbishly.

"Diana and Ruby's Mother's are very busy with the sewing anyways, Josie. Diana mentioned that when the Costumes are finished. They will have everyone over to make sure everything fits right and to do some hemming. So your house Julia's is really the best choice." Moody offered again his reasons.

"We can practice at Josie's than. There will be paint all over at my house Moody." Julia tried once again to get out of this chore.

"I would think not, Julia! I'm not going to offer Gilbert Blythe any hospitality right now! My Mother has much too much to do as it is. Her hands are full trying to gather up and cook for our Carnival." Josie was true to her word as Gilbert said earlier.

"So, Julia, will you please help us all by letting us practice at your house? Please, Julia? We really need to practice if we don't want to look like fools up there on stage." He now was hoping for a miracle.

"And the Church? What is wrong with that place, Moody?" Josie tried to help her friend avoid the inconvenience.

"You both know, Mrs. Allan has Tea Parties and Fundraisers for the Orphans and other needy families in the Winter time. We really can't interfere with that or ask anymore of Rev. Allan at this time of the year." Now he was getting flustered with these two bothersome girls.

"If you are so desperate I guess I can ask my Parents. My Mother likes to entertain but we have a lot of materials around for the background paintings. So you better behave yourself, Moody. My Parents won't put up with any of your dumb pranks. Don't say you haven't been warned." Julia gave in but only because she too was afraid if they didn't practice, they really will look like geese. Her Parents would never stop complaining if the Play turned our embarrassing to their family and friends.

"That is great Julia. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." He offered with a genuine appreciation.

"I'll let you know by this Thursday. My Parents might want to think this over first." Julia decided

"They always do Julia." Josie agrees with her statement.

"At least we won't need to practice our song. We all know it well. We can also practice it at Church. Maybe Rev. Allan will add it to our Christmas Program. Wouldn't that be just grand, Josie?" Julia beams at the thought of it.

"Indeed, it would be. We must ask Rev. Allan at our next practice than. I don't imagine him ever saying no to such a wonderful idea." Josie replies while Moody just ignores it the best that he can. He wasn't much for singing but he didn't mind if he could hide behind his instrument and just play a tune. His singing was just average at best.

"Do what ever you want. I'll ask everyone to bring a something good to eat. Tell your Parents so they don't think they have to do a lot of cooking if we all come over there." Moody suggested to be courteous.

"We could make a Party out of it Julia? Wouldn't that be grand also?" Josie sang and Julia just looked at her shocked.

"What's wrong Julia? It will be such great fun. I do so love a Party and I know so do you. Just think, we will have our Play as entertainment? If we are lucky, we can get everyone dancing. Won't that be marvelous fun?" Josie was going off with her imagination. Any excuse to dress up and dance would be a welcome change to a dreary Winters evening.

"We will have to see Josie. Remember, this is still Avonlea. At least in Carmody, we have more choice in Partners. I still have to see what my Parents will say to all of this." She tells her with an apprehensive sound in her voice.

"Go along now, Moody. Just make sure everyone brings something good. We can't have a decent Party if no one brings anything edible." She mentions haughtily.

"We will. You know Ellie can bake a good cake. At least you can trust the Spurgeons in this case. I need to go tell everyone else." He said hoping to escape.

"You should also suggest they bring some sort of Present for Mrs. Bell. Being that she will be the Hostess of our Party." Josie added in good taste.

"I'll pass it along, Josie. Let's first hope that she says yes." He ended the conversation by leaving the two girls behind.

"I don't know Josie. How can we trust Moody not to do something rash? Or Charlie to start some sort of disagreement, just for the attention?" She fretted suddenly wondering what she just got herself into.

"They won't. If they do, well we will just kick them out of your house! Surely one of your brothers will threaten the life out of them if they won't leave us alone." Josie tells her.

"I suppose."

"Julia, I was just thinking. Do you think Gilbert will be jealous if I pretend I like Moody much better?" She found herself scheming her revenge against Gilbert for snubbing her on their ride to the Recital at White Sands.

"I don't know Josie. You can try it but what will Moody think of you when he finds out the truth?" Julie didn't like the deception. She also liked Gilbert once but it was too obvious, all he ever talked about was Miss Shirley. She wouldn't dare be caught pining after some silly boy who is dead gone on some other girl like Josie went on. Maybe this will solve Josie problem for good.

"I'm not going to tell him I love him, Julia. Just do nice things for him. Then Gilbert will see what he is really missing out on. Besides, I have no one else I truly favor otherwise. I need something to do this Winter. If it bothers Gilbert, than it will be worth all of my efforts. I'm tired of his using me because Miss Shirley was too busy to notice him at all." Josie exclaimed and for that part, Julia agreed.

"Just remember to be nice to Moody. He's a good boy, if he can grow up more and act like a Gentleman rather than a silly little boy. If you are always nice nothing can be said that can be held against. That is if you later choose another beau in his place. It is good manners Josie. We must never put that practice aside, no matter how bullish some boys choose to behave as. Even Gilbert Blythe could use some serious growing up before he can boast in saying he is truly a Gentleman of any sort of worth." She makes her claim based on what she was taught and read of what is expected of proper etiquette.

"I believe you are very right in your judgments, Julia. I really must concentrate on what my roles will be as a lady in society. I couldn't imagine being such a bore or labeled some common peasant when I finally make my appearance in Queens Academy. I'm a Pye after all. My family expects me to make them proud in all things good and proper." Josie reasons though her attitude could use a serious examination before she might ever hope to be considered both pious and good natured, most would agree.

Moody, in the meantime has made his way back to his chums satisfied that he had accomplished his part in all things necessary to make the Play a success.

Anne meanwhile agreed with both Diana and Ruby that she would help them with the costumes in whatever way that she can. Though not quite the seamstress, she knew what the she imagined the characters should be wearing and wanted to make sure everything suited her Actors parts for their show. She knew this was a lot to ask of her neighbors so she didn't want to appear as too demanding either. Her work load was already tiring but she could see well beyond the end of this Play into the future. If it was a success, then she was sure, those in their community that had the means would surely do what they could to make sure her students were given every opportunity to reach their educational goals. Anne was positive that the more Avonlea folks who acquired a good sound education, the more of them will have rich and prosperous business' that will keep Avonlea stable and secure for many years to come.


	36. Gilbert's Birthday Surprise

The Students of the Avonlea School finished up with their assignments and gladly put away their school supplies. They gathered up their lunch buckets and books to make their journey homeward.

"Hi, Anne. How are you feeling today? I'm afraid we have been so busy trying to get everything cut and basted that I haven't had any more time to come by for a visit to Green Gables." Diana explained to Anne as they started on their way home from School.

"You needn't apologize Diana. I wasn't very good company this last week. Now I have mid-terms fast approaching and my Teachers are really pressuring us to perform more. I'll be happy that I will be close to Winter's break when Gilbert's tutoring will begin. I have to run on over the Blythe's Homestead today so I won't be able to visit with you today either afraid." Anne confessed reluctantly.

"Why, Anne? Whatever do you need to do there? Gilbert isn't in trouble now is he?" She asks fearfully, remembering Anne's comment about Gilbert's flirting.

"Now Diana, how can you of all people forget that today is his Birthday? He will feel disappointed knowing this much is true." Anne looked over at her friend in mock regret.

"Oh, Anne, I did forget. I have been so busy and I rarely see much of Gilbert around these days. Mother is obsessed with this Play, so we have worked at it diligently. I think she doesn't want to be showed up by the Gillis'. We always seem to be competing with them over some such thing." Diana said with an unfortunate glance back to Anne who silently acknowledged this well known rivalry among Avonlea Families.

"I just think your Mother wants to help you look your best Diana .It shows in your needlework as well. You are one of the most creative people I know Diana." Anne tried to remind her thoughtfully.

"You may be overstating yourself on my account. I feel just dreadful now though. I haven't anything to give to Gilbert and he had been so very nice to us. Did you make him a card Anne? Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I signed it too?" She asked her hopefully.

"Of course you can. Maybe you can get away from your chores and come with me? I bet your Mother won't mind too much. Just go and ask her and let me know what she decides." Anne came up with, not really anxious to go to Gilbert's House by herself to begin with.

"Maybe you are right. I would very much like that Anne. He is a good friend to me and I want to make a good impression on him. What do you think I should wear? I want to look nice. Since it is a party of sorts." Diana pondered while Anne just smiled at her words.

"Nothing too extravagant. We will be intruding on his Family as it is. We must however be on our way back to our own Homes. Here, look at these flowers. With some fern leaves, they might be considered a pleasant offering. Why don't you give these to him yourself?" Anne suggested.

"Boys aren't too particular to flowers Anne." Diana told her, doubting Gilbert might not appreciate them too much for any occasion.

"I know it isn't a typical present but it's his Birthday and flowers just bring happiness with them wherever they go. Don't you think so Diana?" Anne offered her as she gathered up some of the flowers she admired the most for her made up bouquet.

"I think they do as well. Gilbert might have a sensitive side to him. I'll just grab up a few more flowers from my Mother's Garden so that it looks fuller. I will try to find something appropriate to wear so that I won't stand out like a Peacock in a gathering of Geese. Though Gilbert might dress up as well for his Birthday. It will be difficult to have to show up with anything I have to wear right now." Her thoughts were already running through her wardrobe that hadn't been updated recently because of an anticipated Holiday when many of her new things will show up at.

"Diana, here you are, a Goddess reborn. Perhaps we should put you in layers of white silk, adorned with golden applets and an ornament girdle to circle around your waist? Your Raven ringlets will fall gracefully spiraling down the back of your head, clasped up with golden hair accents with sparkling jewels. I stand here in the shadow of your uncommon beauty Diana. I myself will be forever cursed with this unwelcome hair color, my scrawny figure and ceaseless chattering. While you will be carefully tending to your brood of lovely children, I will play the spinster Aunt. You will suffer me though by indulging me on a visit now and then I hope? I really know not where my path will take me after Redmond." Anne looked to her bosum friend for a kind work of reassurance.

"Honestly Anne, you do love to tell these silly tales of woe! Of course you will always be welcome in my Home. Whenever you see fit to grace me and my aimless conversation. We will prattle on and on all day about absolutely nothing important. I will just be so happy to see you at any time we can get the chance to be together like this once again." Diana promised her with a much welcomed hug.

"You are both noble and good, Diana. I often cannot believe how blest I am to have such a true friend as you. Your words are never dull or foolish to me. I enjoy your company the best overall and you know this is true."

"Thank you for saying that Anne. Now you are right. I need to run home and get ready. I'll signal you with Mother's answer as soon as I am able." She told Anne after kissing her goodbye and they hurried along on their way.

Finally, Anne arrives at her destination, following along a familiar path that lead her to her welcome and adopted Home.

"Hello, Marilla. How are you this fine Winter's afternoon?" Anne inquired cheerfully. Happy to be back Home.

"I am well enough. Here now, why don't you sit down for a nice cup of Tea and something to eat. It's getting mighty chilly out lately and you just got over that bout with the Flu not too long ago." Marilla reminded her but Anne was on a Mission today.

"I'll take a cup of tea, Marilla, to warm me up some but I have to run over to the Blythe's Homestead and deliver Gilbert's Birthday Present over to him today." She explained.

"You have to go out again tonight, Anne? I wish you wouldn't go out at night, now that the weather is turning more frigid." Marilla worried about her getting hurt or ill again.

"Hopefully, Diana will be able to visit with me. I only mean to drop off his Present. I have no intention of causing any imposition to their Family Gathering. So nothing to worry about. I must though get changed first."

"So did you receive an invitation from the Blythe's to Gilbert's Party? That seems rather peculiar of them Anne." Rachel joined in the conversation after returning from the Chicken Coop.

"No, I wasn't formally invited over and I wouldn't suppose that they should want me there. I wanted to give Gilbert a Present though, to thank him for saving my life at the Recital. Diana informed me that I would have surely tumbled down the staircase, head first, if he hadn't been there to catch me."

"Well, now Anne, I don't know of anyone who wouldn't do such a thing, under those circumstances." Marilla pointed out.

"You may be right but I feel in his debt somehow. This is the perfect opportunity to give him something without looking too foolish in the process. I was having nightmares, trying to imagine my life, as some poor bedridden vegetable when I was so feverish. Oh, it was just awful the nightmares a high fever will plague you with when you are at your weakest." Anne went on much to the ladies discontent.

"You and that imagination of yours Anne. It's a wonder that hasn't taken it's toll on you poor mind but you seem as bright as ever. It is a miracle, that's what!" Rachel Lynde spoke up and Marilla stared over at Anne in sympathy for her plight.

"It is indeed. Well, I won't be staying there too long. I just want to drop this off and settle my affairs." She reported than quickly drank down the cup of tea waiting for her and leaves as fast as she flew in.

"Anne-girl, why don't you make sure to add our names to your thank you card also? We are just as grateful to see you back here in one piece too."Marilla comments and Rachel nods in agreement

"It would look much better too, to his folks, I would imagine Anne. There is enough to do about all of the attention you give to Gilbert these days. Our names should help add to it's legitimate thanks." Rachel instructed while poor Marilla just shake her head, more in worry than in agreement with Rachel's lack of tact sometimes

"That I will do than." Anne leaves the Kitchen to go up to her bedroom to change. She choose a Green Checkered Dress to wear out in the chilly night. She slipped under a warm flannel petticoat to hopefully keep out the chill enough. After changing her clothes, she peered out of her Bedroom Window for any sign of Diana. Luckily her timing was good because Diana signaled out that she could go out for the visit. She would meet Anne at her House shortly.

Now that this was settled, Anne went up to her closet shelf and pulled down a basket she used to carry groceries or other difficult objects. She carefully turns her awkward gift around a few times before deciding which way seemed the best way to carry it forward in. Upon that decision, she than picks up the card she had already printed out neatly, placed that in her basket and carried it all downstairs.

"So, Anne, what's this about Diana Barry following you all about? I hope you are watching what you say around that young girl. You do have a way of going on at times on sort of a wild safari. Mrs. Barry will not approve of her daughter being lead about so. She is a rather no nonsense kind of Woman, Anne. Best you watch yourself and not fill Diana's head up with too many of your crazy notions." Mrs. Lynde felt she just had to offer Anne some further advice on the matter before she left for the Blythe's of all people.

"Thank you, Rachel. I will take that on advisement. Diana, in this instance asked if she could come along with me. It though might look better too, after giving it some thought, if I didn't come out there alone. Gilbert is a nice boy but I have no other interest in him other than a friend and a student. Maybe he will take an interest in Diana, I hope." Anne hoped that Rachel understood her intention clearly enough.

"I wouldn't suspect it to be so, Anne. It was once reported that he had a crush on Julia Bell but it was nothing of any consequence. He was still very young. I would suppose anything is possible in Avonlea. My own children never ceased to amaze me with some of their choices in beaus. Though Thomas and I fought hard not to show favorites. I just don't want you to upset Mrs. Barry with any scheming either. She watches over her daughter very carefully Anne." She reminds Anne.

"I won't. Or at least I will try not too. I wouldn't personally vex anyone intentionally, I hope." Was all she could think of to reply.

Diana came rushing over to Green Gables, making sure to get through the Haunted Woods early enough to avoid getting herself spooked at night.

"Here, Diana. I've got everything ready for us. We will take the Buggy, so that I can get you back home in a timely manner. Let me just put your flowers in the back and I can help you up some here." Anne stood ready to offer Diana a lift up and that made her look over at her oddly enough.

"Anne, I'm not a child anymore. Or much of one any ways. I am taller than you are so just the thought of your trying to help me up makes me want to giggle." She told her, causing Anne to turn red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Diana, I just wanted to be helpful." Anne replied.

"Why did you choose to pull out the Buggy, Anne? It isn't too far of a walk from here." She wondered.

"We could have walked but I promised to have you back home safely. I thought that by using the Buggy, we would have a good excuse to save your having to traverse through the Haunted Woods later at night. It's cold out now so I hope I was being thoughtful."

"You were Anne. I just didn't want to inconvenience your Family any. Autumn has faded fast so it would seem. November is such a boring Month of the Year." Diana observed as they started on their way along the familiar path.

"Soon there will be Snow and Ice. It is best when you can take it all in early in the morning. When the dew has crystalized and the Sunlight turns the plowed fields into a Sea of sparkling coats of jewels. Of course the thicker fogs too will turn the night's hills and dunes into ghost like English Moors. Very creepy and spooky at night. It's then Diana, when I walk out by the Ocean, that I think I can hear the voices of Sailors who lost their lives at Sea. Oh, how they groan and cry. A certain sadness comes to us in the Wintertime I do believe." Anne noted the thoughts coming into her head as the day grew shorter.

"That may be true, Anne. You have such an imagination. Perhaps this too is why so many important Holidays have come to pass over this time of the Year. I would just be so full of despair Anne if all I could think of was things dying or people crying. It's just too sad a thought Anne." Diana tried to share her feeling about such things.

"It does remind me of the sadness, that must come to us all, at some point in our lives. We know too though that Spring will come once again and we will have bright, colorful flowers to renew our hopes once more. I think though even with that Diana, we must give those restless Spirits their due to repent or remember those that they have lost. I would feel terrible if I did not have some time of the Year that I could not honor Matthew properly. Just the thought of forgetting to do such a thing makes me mournful. Like a sudden shiver that comes from deep inside." She related and this made her friend thoughtful.

"You have a point Anne. I should use this time wisely. I did not know my Grandparents on my Father's side of the Family. I should however honor them in some way, since I love my Father so. I wouldn't mind honoring them or remembering them at this time of year but I rather not think of ghosts haunting us in the heavy fog."

"I can understand how that might make you frightened some. They are ghosts though so they cannot harm you in any way." Anne made a gesture as if wiping them away from her sight.

"Not all ghosts are said to be good, Anne. Some I have read are vengeful and mean. How can one avoid such as those? Except by hiding in one's House or avoiding dark and scary Woods." She inquired seriously.

"I would think they only haunt those who they have grievances with, wouldn't you? It is suppose to just serve as another means to convince us to be good to others perhaps?" She reasoned.

"Let's hope so Anne. I still would prefer not to tempt any of them to mistaken me as someone they are vexed with in a previous life." Diana said fearfully.

"Indeed. That is what made me think of driving you Home. I hope you won't mind?" Anne smiled over at her friend who shook her head eagerly now that she understood Anne's motive better.

"That's good to hear now. So tell me now Anne, did you feel so much more grown-up when you turned fifteen? The boys seem to think so at least but I fail to see much of a difference here."

"I think it is different for us all. I was packing up for Queens back then. I did feel a sense of maturity at that age. I think because I grew so much taller, I could handle a lot more responsibility. The future does seem to take shape more once you finish grade school I think. I still feel no sudden urge to Marry or Settle down. Had my life not changed and I had not come here to Avonlea and Green Gables, I wonder if I would feel the same way as I do now? Would I just find work as a Maid or Marry young to escape an even worse fate?" Anne ponders the thought.

"I for one am grateful that you came here Anne. It would be dreadful to think of you living such an unhappy life. Though being Married might not have been such a bad choice overall." She tries to think of it as the Fairytale life she often imagined for her own self at times.

"No, Diana, due to my state of living, surely he would be some mean old Man like Mr. Sadler. Who would seriously want me, coming from such dismal circumstances? No the fate would not smile upon me in the ways that you think Diana." She imagined sadly.

"You may be right Anne. I can't even imagine any of our Avonlea Boys Marrying at such a young age. Though Mother has told me tales to warm me to watch my own behavior. I wish she wouldn't worry so much. I don't even have a beau for her to complain about." Diana notes unhappily.

"I too couldn't imagine any of our boys getting Married. Like girls though, I'm sure some wish that they could. Some can be very silly at this age I'm afraid to admit. Nothing good usually comes from being in such a rush to settle down, so I have seen."

"I guess you are right. There must be some sort of magic though from being more grown-up. I mean don't you ever mean to have a Husband, Anne? I think Billy Andrews is looking for a Wife now. He is to inherit land from his folks soon and will want to settle down very soon. This is what Jane has told me lately." Diana couldn't rest until she knew how Anne would take this type of news seriously.

"I have no plans on Marrying at this time or at this young age Diana. I love no Man enough to be called anyone's "Wife". Billy Andrews especially! How I wanted to shove him off of his seat on that ride over to White Sands. Never have I been so vexed with a boy before that morning. He really had some nerve. I was grateful we had no plans on seeing him on our return trip home." Anne really did shudder this time as if an unkindly ghost passed right through her.

"Well, maybe not Billy than, though Andrews are reputable people in our Town at least. You said you have no thoughts of Fred Wright for that matter too. However will you survive with no one to look out for you than?" Diana questioned her choice.

"Diana, you know I have my ideals. I am in no rush to secure a beau. All it causes is heartbreak and misunderstandings. I am trying to retain a calm and dignified sensibility. I will need that since Redmond is populated with some of the very smartest students not only in P.E.I. but from the surrounding Provinces as well Diana. When I have my Degree from Redmond, Diana, I should be able to find gainful employment somewhere. Marilla has assured me that I will always find a welcome home here at Green Gables also." Anne related to ease some of Diana's concern.

"Anne, I still hope you don't forever remain so stubborn. There are nice boys everywhere. Does this mean that you will not attend Parties or Dances at even Redmond? That would be rather peculiar, even for you, I'm afraid." The mere thought filled poor Diana with honest grief for her devoted friend.

"No, of course not Diana. Boys make some of the best chums. I enjoy a good debate. Most girls, they aren't interested in the affairs of the World. So I have no other choice but to converse with Men from time to time. All of my Teachers in the University will probably be Men as well. It wouldn't do at all if I shun all Men. It is just Marrying for the sake of Marriage that I truly fear. Gilbert and I are becoming friends. Our living so far out near the Sea leaves us with very little interaction with many boys, so it would seem." Anne now sighs because she has yet to find anyone too much like Matthew and she missed their regular evening chats.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. At least we have the Winter Ball to aspire too. I don't care who I will get to meet. I am just looking forward to getting all dressed up for the Party. The Hall is nothing compared to our White Sands adventure. Imagine attending a dance held there Anne? To me, that would make me feel just like a Princess! A true dream come true." She swoons. In love with the very thought of being whisked around such a massive room with such beauty all around her.

"I can see you there right now, Diana!" Anne giggles over Diana's enlightenment.

"I just wish I was already fifteen. It doesn't truly matter too much now does it Anne?"

"I suppose not. You will be fifteen before you know it. Hopefully, you will soon have your Piano Lessons and then I may attend your recitals, maybe even at the Grand White Sands Hotel." She proclaims proudly.

"Do you really believe so? That would be such a wonderful affair as well, Anne. What would our lives be like without our dreams?" Diana didn't even want to contemplate such an empty life.

"I don't see how I can escape mine? Here we are. Look! Already the House looks very busy. I hope we arrived early enough to avoid ruining their Dinner." Anne expressed as she pulled her Horse to a stop and motions to step down without catching any of her many skirts.

"Do you think they will invite us to stay for Cake and Refreshments? Wouldn't that be divine, Anne?" Diana tried her best to conceal her secret hopes but they were like a river rushing forward, falling all over the place like a waterfall, her nervous energy came rushing to the point of overflowing.

"One look at you Diana and I don't see how anyone could resist the urge to let you go. You look good enough to decorate the very top of the Birthday Cake. I thought we weren't going to dress up much, Miss Barry?" Anne teased her with a mock reproach.

"You mean this dress? Mother said it made me look my best in. I do so love this dress. I didn't want to come to Gilbert's House looking shabby or unkept. Mother would never allow me to visit in anything but what is deemed pretty and proper. Though this really isn't very new. I won't see anything like that until after Christmas. Mother tells me though that clothes are an expression of our inner beauty. Of course I hear this whenever she fears I have grown lazy or don't feel much like ironing." She remarks ironically.

"I would think Marilla would feel the same about the proper part. Beauty is seen as much too vain for her to aspire to. Though I feel she has achieved that many times in her Sunday best. Don't you?" Anne wondered.

"Yes, though I would see it more Queenlike wouldn't you?" Diana observed because Miss Cuthburt wasn't one to aspire to being coy or flirtatious, at least as much as Diana has seen so far.

"I have to agree with that statement as well. I admire it though. She can be quite charming when she allows herself to be such. I hope to see more of that someday, Diana." Anne said now dreaming of Marilla as a young Woman, full of hopes and dreams of Springtime once more. It left her a little sad to think maybe she missed some of that when she was younger.

"So what is this huge thing you have all wrapped up for Gilbert, may I ask? It does look like you put some time into wrapping it up very nicely." She noticed as she examined the box more carefully.

"I wanted to give him something very nice. I shan't tell you though because I want to see how surprised you are too. Gilbert will have to pay a good amount of his own expenses when he goes onto College. I suppose so will I too. I have a good head start on my savings though already. I wanted my gift to be worthy of saving someone's life. It is therefore something he will find useful once there. Call it a little inspiration." She hinted at with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that made Diana laugh but still she was impatient.

"I still haven't a clue, Anne. I wouldn't know what to give someone who saved my life though. Of course I think what Gilbert really wants is something you can't really wrap up and put into a box now can you?" She hinted knowing this will get Anne's goat some.

"Not that again, Diana. You have my permission to stand up for me! I don't think you would object too much at this request." Anne winked over at Diana who couldn't help herself from giggling at Anne's silly comment. At least she did until she was prompted to put her finger to her lips upon catching sight of Gilbert's Father, John coming out onto the front porch to see who was out there right now.

"Now what is all of this giggling suppose to be about here? What on Earth brings two mischievous young fairies to flitter about on my property today of all days? I'll not be having any of your mischief here on my Son's Birthday. If you have come to lay a curse or play a wicked prank, I'll be sure to sweep you both right off of my fronts steps." Bellowed John Blythe in a foreboding though splendidly devious mood after finding two very unexpected girls here today.

"You have our intentions all wrong, Mr. Blythe. For you see here, I have come bearing gifts. We mean only to leave our Presents at your doorstep and be off on our merriest of ways." Anne answers him back trying to control her own giggling over Gilbert's Fathers silly remarks.

"Nonsense, nonsense! At least, if this is some sort of foolish prank, you must present it to Gilbert himself. He at least deserves to confront the culprits face to face. At least I get the satisfaction of catching his cursing tongue. Though if it is a prank, you would do best to steer clear of his Mother. Surely as I stand here before you ladies, she will have you boiling up in one of her large pots if she believes you have hexed her only Son. I dare say she isn't as much of a sport as Gilbert and I be. I'll not however take responsibility for her actions for you two have now been fully warned.

Come on along now, least I be accused of behaving like a disgraceful Host. One never knows if Rachel Lynde might be hiding out in his bushes. Sneaking about to report more of my unsavory characteristics." He first looks about, as if he really did believe a Woman of Rachel's girth really could go about not easily detected. Satisfied, he starts to chuckle at his own foolish behavior while the two friends just look back at each other trying their best not to laugh at his rather unkind comment, even though they both knew, Rachel did spend too much time being more nosey. More than really was necessary. Even for ones own safety.

Mr Blythe lead them to their Parlor where already there were some Cousins of Gilbert's playing a card game totally uninterested at first in these two neighbors they only knew upon acquaintance. This left them both a little more at ease being forced now to wait for Gilbert to join them shortly.

It was Gilbert's younger eleven year old Cousin, Jacob, who first spoke up to briefly introduced himself and his Sister, seventeen year old Nancy. They than returned to their card game, leaving the other two to sit down in an uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile Gilbert was still upstairs when his Father finally called him downstairs soon after he discovered what prompted his Son to make a mad dash up the stairs as if his House was on fire.

Gilbert noticed who it was approaching their Farm as he returned to his House after checking on a Pregnant Horse he was keeping an eye on. Once he noticed it was Anne and Diana, he rushed in through the House, shoving aside his Father who noticed that instead of heading for the door, Gilbert ran upstairs. This behavior alone made him very curious as to who it was that sent his Son to run and hide like a banshee out of hell.

Gilbert came downstairs not much later than his Father's first command up to him. He waved impatiently for him to wait until he was finished. His Father soon found himself amused because it seems it was more nervousness and etiquette that was driving his poor Son mad. Of course his riddle was solved the moment he found Miss Shirley at his doorstep. Gilbert would try to look decent enough for Diana but for Anne? His desired sweetheart? John knew Gilbert would make sure to don his Sunday best. It was all he could do not to want to tease him till sundown but he knew also it would vex Mary. She already was frazzled with so much to do and he tried not to tease her beyond all reason under these circumstances.

John decided that he better inform his Wife about their unexpected visitors while Gilbert finished cleaning up trying his best not to smell like he just came out of a barn, which was very much the truth.

"John, who just arrived? Is Elizabeth here yet? I've almost finished what I started out here doing but it is still a little early. Jacob and Nancy are still keeping busy in the Parlor are they not? I wonder what had Gilbert in such an all about rush though? Nothing is wrong is there?" Mary asked him feeling a little weary over a long days work.

"They are playing cards, Mary. It seems we are graced with two surprising guests in the form of Miss Diana Barry and Miss Anne Shirley." He told her cautiously anticipating her response though because he knew it would be entertaining at least.

"Not Miss Shirley too? I suppose that is to be the blame for our Son's sudden urgency to clean-up in a hurry? What does she want?" Mary questioned her motives, stirring her sauce now with more vigor than may seem necessary.

"They brought Gilbert a present so they must know it is his Birthday today. Why it seems Gilbert was so surprised he was running head first up those stairs. I first thought he was going for the front door but instead headed up the staircase. When I found out who was waiting for us at the door, it solved that problem quickly enough for me at least. He is becoming quite a character." John grinned at that thought of his Son growing up.

"He's just lucky he didn't break his leg running through here like that, that's what John Blythe! Whatever could these two girls be up to now? At least Anne didn't come alone. I prefer Gilbert to be chaperoned around her." She stated ominously.

"Why would you say that now, Mary?" He still couldn't hide his amusement at her raised hackles.

"He's growing up now John I know you must notice this too. I don't want him getting any foolish ideas into that his head." She told him.

"Too late for any of that. We have already spoken about all of this now Mary." He warned her cautiously now.

"He still has so much schooling ahead of him though John. I didn't notice that you had any plans of retiring anytime soon?" She tossed back at him catching him off guard satisfactorily.

"No, not in the near future. It is just a gift Mary. We will see what the future holds for us all. I better go check up on them. I am still hoping it will be a prank. That would be something now wouldn't it Mary?" He said humorously.

"Not in my Home. They wouldn't dare to try." She claimed waving a wooden spoon as a weapon."

"They have been so warned, Mary, I promise to you. They would hardly risk your wraith now dearest. Shouldn't we invite them to stay for Dinner? We've plenty to eat here and it could be entertaining I'm sure." John noticed how flushed his Wife become just over his suggestion. He was a tall, dark sinewy Man who easily took up most of the entrance way into the Kitchen that he stood hunched against awaiting her obvious reply.

"We must, mustn't we? What's two more? We haven't that much of a Family to feed ourselves. If we turn away any of Miss Cuthburt's kin, I would fear what the Minister might say of us then?" She answered him soundly. " I can only imagine what Lizzy will say about this situation though. Too bad Malcolm couldn't be here. Maybe Anne might take more of an interest in him?"

"That would crush Gilbert. Don't wish such bad tidings on our own Son. Once Frank and I had a liking for the same girl and it was just horrible. No, don't wish that on any of my Family. It's bad luck, so take that back." He insisted staring at her intently waiting for her repentance.

"I take it all back, now! Are you happy, John? I have to finish our Dinner and I haven't a Daughter to work with me in the Kitchen. Just go back and make sure Lizzy's children are not squabbling or tearing up my House." She made up something to get him out of her Kitchen. She could only hope this will be a short visit after all. She still wished Miss Shirley would throw her affection elsewhere so that her Gilbert could once more live at peace.

During his Parents uncomfortable disagreement, Gilbert finished getting ready for his company. He checked first to see what his Parents were up to and convinced they were busy talking, he walked over to the Parlor to see what brought his friends over on his Birthday of all days? It certainly had him baffled but secretly excited as well to see that Anne remembered him on this day.

"Uhm..Hello Anne, Diana, what brings you two out here today? I must admit, it was a complete surprise." He offered nervously and this left Anne pleasantly amused. Finally it is Gilbert and not herself who is uncomfortable in her presence for once.

"How so? Isn't it your Birthday, Gilbert?" Diana spoke up first.

"That is what I thought too, Diana?" They smiled at each other then looked back at him to refute or agree with them.

"It is. I just never expected to see you at least Anne. Diana's Family have been friends for much longer I would suppose?" He now nervously rubbed the back of his neck really unsure how to address all of this, especially knowing his Cousins were also in the same room.

"No, I suppose not. That makes this so much more of a better surprise. Don't you think?" Anne was enjoying her position of dominance over the moment very much.

"Here Gilbert. Anne is just teasing you. These are for you. What is a true Birthday Celebration without flowers to decorate with right?" Diana held out her offering that she had carefully wrapped up with a simple bow tied neatly around it's colorful paper made folder.

"I don't believe it would be a proper Birthday without them, Diana. I thank you for your thoughtfulness and this card to remember them by." Gilbert said awkwardly but still kindly. Jacob however couldn't contain his laughter, even with holding both hands over his mouth. The gesture was so urgent and hilarious that Nancy, who was tapping a card to get her younger Brother's attention burst out laughing as well.

"Just ignore them. Now what do I owe the honor of your visit to my Homestead?" He now wondered, not only because Diana's gesture was out of character but she had so far remained quiet, which was not how Gilbert wanted her to be right now. He did notice something wrapped up nicely in a familiar wicker basket he saw Anne carry a few times before.

"It was a little bird who did say to me that a certain young man was to have his Birthday on this very day of days. I felt, since you did save me from what Diana declared was a certain death, that I should reward your bravery. So I came here to offer you a simple gift. It isn't very much in comparison but I hope it will be something you can get good use from in the future. I hope you like it." Anne announced before passing her concealed box over to Gilbert. He waited patiently for her to also pass him the accompanied card to go with it.

"Please have a seat over there." He showed them before plopping himself, unceremoniously into a near by chair before removing Anne's card to slowly read her much anticipated words. His Cousins sighed in disappointment as they watched Gilbert carefully reading Anne's poem. He was really hoping for something romantic hidden in her verses. He put it back slowly into it's envelope unable to find any declaration of her undying love for him in any of it's stanza's. He decided he was still happy enough to now possess something of his own to keep and treasure always.

"So what does it say, Gilbert? Or are you too embarrassed to read it out loud? Nancy spoke up, hoping for something entertaining and she was bothered by her Cousin's uncomfortable silence.

"It was just a poem. Maybe I'll read it to you later. I doubt you will find it interesting, Nancy." Gilbert said smugly while the two friends smiled at his comment.

"Now than, just open the present Gilbert or do you need some help? I'm the best at it Gilbert. Everyone says it's so!" Jacob volunteered hoping that the whole event will just be hidden in a bunch of secrets no one will get to take part in.

"No doubt you are the most impatient of all the Royce's in here but it is my Birthday. Go back to playing your card game." Gil told him even though he knew it was of no use. Everyone except for Anne was eagerly wondering what was hidden in the box now.

He carefully started to unwrap his Present, not wanting to ruin any of Anne's handiwork.

"That's right Gilbert. Anne did such a nice job decorating this package. Surely you can re-use to paper to line a drawer or chest that you own perhaps?" Diana suggested to him, seeing how neatly he was unwrapping it.

"That is a good idea Diana. I honestly hadn't thought of what to do with it yet. It is nice paper, Anne." He complimented her and she was pleased that he liked it.

Once he had it unwrapped he noticed the box was very heavy. He spontaneously tried to shake it, as he would when he was a child, just to see everyone else in the room start to laugh at his gesture.

"Now what can be so heavy that this box can conceal? It isn't anything to wear, unless it is a jacket? I wouldn't expect that to be so noisy Perhaps a large book or a very awkward looking Dictionary? I won't be able to find a place to keep something of this size Anne?" He comments to Jacob's grumbling.

"A dictionary, Gilbert? I mean I know she's a Teacher. Who would give you something like that except maybe your Parents. That's fishy." He objected rudely.

Gilbert ignored the interruption or maybe it was just he was enjoying the whimsical look in her playful eyes. He hardly acknowledged poor Diana who was definitely feeling over shadowed by Anne's sudden generosity.

"Maybe it's a new Harness for my anticipate new Horse?" He brought up fiendishly.

"Gilbert, you do go on now. Let's hope it's a muzzle for your blabbering mouth!" Nancy blurted out and they couldn't help but laugh, being so caught off guard by her surprising remark. Gilbert grew quickly indignant though over his Cousin's bad wit. Even John, who now stood stealthily in the Hallway, out of their eyesight, found it difficult to stifle his own laughter over Nancy's impatient comment.

"I guess I better open it up then to silence this old Sea Witch of a Cousin I find myself cursed with!" Gilbert was finding it difficult to hold onto his wits as his temper started to rise and Nancy smiled triumphantly in her victory while having to endure even more of Gilbert's attempts at being gallant and more grown-up in front of his Teacher no less? She thought that was just too much sadness to ever have to endure!

He then opened up the box to pull out and stare in awe of it's handiwork. He was rendered speechless. It was just not something an average person would expect as a gift from a more recent friend. He found himself now too embarrassed to look up at Anne just yet. He started than to open up the many clasped pockets, looking through it in wonder over the many compartments it seemed to possess for items he would surely need to carry with him more into the future. It was while making a closer inspection of it's contents that he soon discovered a neatly place handkerchief which now he carefully unfolded. It had a short note concealed within it's folds that simply said. "Dear Gilbert, I hope you get good use out of this gift in the years facing ahead you. Though your journey may seems rough and tedious at times, the rewards you will find, will be everlasting. He did not read this out loud. When he finished it, he slipped it back into his new leather satchel and lifted up the handkerchief this time to admire her handiwork. Anne had stitched his initials and a likeness of his favorite Horse's head into the corner of it for him. He recognized now that it must be the same one he had given to her to ease her fever before and after her Recital earlier. This he wasn't too ashamed to show off that he was proud of Anne's attention to something so intimate for him to use.

"I'm sorry Anne but I don't know what to say? This is such an expensive gift. I don't feel like I deserve something this nice." He finally spoke up still overcome by her incredible thoughtfulness. His Father was impatiently overcome by his Son's lack of conversation and finally decided it was time to make his appearance back into the room to see what everyone was not talking so much about.

"Look at this Father! It's amazing. See all of these compartments? For keeping your papers straightened out, for books and other supplies. I think there is a place I can even stash my toothbrush! I know I will find plenty of reasons to use this, Anne. The note was nice too. It was basically to encourage me to well in school. Nothing more Nancy, so there! She's such a romantic for a Sea Witch, I'd say." He added simply and she still smiled back smugly knowing her just being there was annoying enough for him. To have to open and read all of this when she could guess, he much rather it be a more intimate setting.

"Better a Sea Witch than Sea Slug, I always say!" She defended her title valiantly.

"I wouldn't know what you are implying Miss Nancy. She wouldn't know a slug if it slithered up onto her nose!" He pretended to whisper this over to his guests. Diana was trying really hard not to make a face for it was after all one of her most disliked of all things.

Anne just looked over at Diana in sympathy and Gilbert stared at them both confused.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong, Diana? I always give Nancy a hard time. She is just as cruel to me as it stands right Nancy?"

"Right, slug." She answered him sarcastically already shuffling cards now that what little even they had was over now.

"I'm afraid it isn't anything really important to discuss right now. This does mean that you like the gift right? Or would it have been merrier if I did offer you a prank, as your Father warned?" Anne looked at John with a confident smile and he just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Don't get me into this Miss Shirley. I was just preparing them for the worse if they meant to bring us any sort of mischief, Gilbert." He said in his needed defense.

"Don't mind my Father, Anne. I try only to offer him what obedience demands of me to do. I like your gift very much. I just don't understand why you would go to such an expense for me?" He looked up at her. He now gathered up some courage from deep inside of himself despite the present company to speak what was on his mind.

"Gilbert, you saved my life. I'm afraid this was the best I could come up with on such short notice but I am truly grateful of all that you have done for me and my Family so far. I was being foolish, though I blame some of that on my fever being so dangerously high. You helped to watch over me. Like any true friend would have. He helped to make sure I could go on stage to give my presentation and help Orphans everywhere, Mr. Blythe. Then when I passed out on the staircase, trying to get to Diana's Aunts room to rest. He gallantly caught me, right Diana? Before I crashed my fool head onto the jutting stairs below. He really is a hero. I only hope you get good use out of this. He is very ambitious and I am most proud of his determination to succeed in his studies. He works harder than all of my other students. I expect that after some tutoring over this Winter Break he will rise up with the rest of my Seniors to move on with them to Queens Academy." Anne reports from her heart and Gilbert's own was beating wildly to the sweetness in her voice. Never had he heard her say how much she admired him and that he felt truly inspired him even more. It was as if she read his mind suddenly and it wasn't an unpleasant experience at all. He looked over at his Father, noting the pleasing smile on his face and hoped beyond hope that it was sinking into that hard head of his finally.

"So you really think he'll be ready for Queens by next Fall? That's quite a feat you are attempting to accomplish. I do have to admire his hard work. I know he has been quick to study and neither one of us have had to push him too much to do that. Mary and I knew he caught on easier than most other children did. He was well ahead of his peers before he went away with me while I was still ill. I confess, I was guilty of taking away his books at time but only because I felt he needed to get outdoors and get some good exercise too. Being cooped with your Father all day isn't what I expected from a growing boy. Lest he grow lazy and fat. The way his Mother feeds him, I have a never ending battle to face at that!" He mentioned and Gilbert felt now horribly defeated. Great! His Father was now suggesting in front of Anne that he was overweight! Hardly the case he judged but he knew Hockey Season also will cure him of any weight he may have put on in the Fall Harvest Season.

"That's encouraging. Gilbert appears to be a very healthy boy. He has a good focus in life. Don't you agree also, Diana?" Anne could see Diana wasn't much of the conversation so she addressed her more directly.

"Indeed he is! I mean he is a really good student and tries to help us in class when he can. He hardly picks on us girls anymore. He's quite the Gentleman now!" She rattled on anxiously and her words, though not meant to be really funny, were to John who couldn't help but laugh out loud again at Diana's honestly. Gilbert in the meantime just cringed. He now looked back over at Anne in his distress. She in kind offered him back a sympathetic smile.

"Well now, seeing that you gave Gilbert such a thoughtful Present. My Wife and I would enjoy very much if the two of you wouldn't mind staying over with us for Dinner and some Birthday Cake afterwards? I of course would have enjoyed the prank better. Gilbert gets enough Presents between his Family and Relatives throughout the year.

At least now I hope you can keep more of your things together in one place with this satchel thing of yours. He makes all kinds of work for his Mother." John brings up and once again Gilbert wished they were alone, like they were in woods. Someplace where they could just talk without too many distraction or Family Members for that matter.

John Blythe didn't seem bothered at all by his Son's scorn towards him. He felt the need to humble his sometimes over confident but otherwise perfect Son. John was just determined that Gilbert not grow up conceited like those girlish boys over at White Sands. He even thought The Sloan's and MacPherson's babied their boys over much. He reasoned that work was hard and one had to be tough enough to not only endure it but to be strong enough of a character to be a good business man.

He also took this opportunity to observe just how much attention was his Son really lathering on this Miss Shirley. She really did hold his attention constantly. He was now certain that Gilbert's feeling ran deeper than some mild flirtation. He wondered what Anne wrote to him in her card but maybe later he could get Gilbert to share more, he usually wasn't very shy about cards given to him, even in jest of himself. This Miss Shirley did possess a certain radiance about her and she was handsome enough to keep his attention so far. He could also tell by her responses that she was in no hurry to settle down to a Husband, no matter how much his Mary choose to fret about such things happening to their Son. At least it looked like this was the way of things right now despite her pinned up hair and grown-up like attitude.

"That is very kind of you and your Wife to make such an offer to us. We though only planned on dropping off our Gifts for his Birthday. Perhaps I can stay over another time. I do so appreciate your kind enough invitation but I promised to return Miss Barry back home soon. We didn't mean to intrude on your Celebration with your Family." Anne replied politely not really wanting to find herself in the middle of the table seated with a lot of curious Family Members inquiring about herself and especially if those questions were seeking to develop any type of a more personal relationship between her and Gilbert. Just the idea of it was more than she knew she could tolerate right now.

"Are you sure Miss Shirley? Mother has prepared quite a feast. Two young ladies would hardly be an inconvenience, right Father?" Gilbert now hoped his Father had some means to make them want to stay.

"Not at all or I wouldn't have extended the offer. Won't you please reconsider?" He asked her again feeling his Son's urgency to win her over and Anne really wished she could say yes but under these circumstances it just wouldn't be a wise action. Not until she at least finished up her time as his Schoolteacher at least.

"Can I not return at a better time? I am sure you have many to feed and I must get back to my Family who will miss me if I am gone for very long. You must know how Miss Cuthburt worries so much over me by now? I don't want to distress her or Mrs. Lynde. You do understand my dilemma I hope?" Anne looked at him pleading now and he nodded in quiet agreement. He did indeed know both of these Women well enough and how her staying here too late might cause Anne problems in the future. That wouldn't bode well for Gilbert at all.

"Very well then. It is with a heavy heart that I will release you two on your merry ways. Thank you once again for thinking so well of our Son. It will do his Mother proud to hear how good her Son is progressing and how well he was in a certainly dangerous situation back at the Hotel. I hope you journey is short and a safe one. Be careful steering your Buggy back, when the fog lays down too low." He advised Anne who now was only grateful to feel finally able to leave their Home without being forced into answer any more embarrassing questions or to see Gilbert further feeling humiliated by his Father's intentional chiding in front of her.

"Thank you once again for understanding my situation and your kind words. I will be looking forward to a piece of that Cake tomorrow, as I am sure Diana will too, even if it isn't made of Chocolate. Only if there is any left over from tonight of course." Anne slipped in and Diana blushed at her slyness.

"Don't worry Gilbert, I will love it no matter what it turns out to be. Thank you for all of your hospitality." Diana spoke up not understanding why Anne had to say that at all about her likes or dislikes?

The two young ladies made their was back to Anne's Buggy but not before noticing that Gilbert found himself still lingering on the front porch. How he looked so regal in his well tailored suit in the glow of the fading sunlight. She imagined him now as a sturdy Pioneer, waiting politely for the coming ship that would sail him off into his next wild adventure.

"So Anne, why didn't we stay over for Dinner? My Parents wouldn't have objected as long as it wasn't an imposition on their Family. Especially Dinner at the Blythe's." Diana felt dumbfounded by Anne's choice but she was afraid to speak up against Anne in front of the Blythe's.

"Perhaps not Diana but my Family would. I'm sorry to admit. There are already too many rumors floating around about me and so and so. I don't want to do anything more to encourage Gilbert or any of my elders to suspect even the slightest misdeed on my part. There was also the threat of finding myself being interviewed unwillingly." She confessed wearily.

"Do you mean about Gilbert and his feelings about you, Anne?" She questioned her curiously.

"Yes, Diana. Even though Gilbert has told me he understands our relationship is purely on a friendship level, how can I be assured no one in his Family will not try to prove this to be otherwise?"

"So you think someone in his very own Family is trying to set you two up? I don't know Anne. His Mother seems worried about his feelings about you at times. She told my Mother that she felt Gilbert should go to school to study his lessons, well instead of ..I think you know what I mean. Of course I spoke up in your defense but when I do, I'm a little girl who doesn't see these sort of things. So who could be pushing Gilbert to push for more of a serious relationship?" She wondered curiously.

"I don't know, Diana. It just seems they dwell on this too much. Even if it is in trying to keep Gilbert on track, he still is being forced to have to talk about it all of the time. I know I am so weary of this problem. I hope you can forgive me Diana. If someone would have dared to interview me, thinking they can trick me into saying something wrong, maybe even in jest but can you imagine? I either have to hurt Gilbert or myself, trying to defend my choices." Anne hoped she could understand.

"I guess you could be right. Gilbert barely took notice of me at all. He was very attentive to you though Anne. I never felt so ignored in all of my life." She confessed sadly.

"I don't understand Gilbert at all. You looked simply radiant. Like a Summer Rose. I'm afraid Mrs. Lynde is correct in this situation at least. He doesn't have feelings for you in any romantic sort of way. However the way he looks at me. It did make me feel like I forgot a button or my petticoat might be showing. It wasn't was it Diana?" Anne asked her uneasily.

"No of course not Anne. I fear I will sink into the pits of envy. Here you go on telling me how you will retire an Old Maid. How can that be when all the boys in school think so much of you?" She wanted to know.

"Diana you cannot take these words seriously. I'm their Teacher so they just look up to me as that. You have so much in common with Gilbert, so it baffles me some why he only sees you as a friend? At least he thinks of you as a very good friend Diana. I have tried my best to discourage his feelings Diana, you know this much is true, right?" Anne looked back at her as if daring her to object with her outlook on things.

"Anne, I don't know how it happens but you don't have to do anything. Gilbert just knows when to be there, right when you need him. You do seem to get yourself into some kind of trouble. Maybe you really do need Gilbert, Anne. More than I do at least." She reasons with a sigh of defeat.

"My life is not a smooth road so it would seem. I have just come to accept my fate the best that I can. It is fortunate to have friends such as Gilbert but he is really trying to help more so than any one else Diana. It's not like I plan these things in advance."

"Here, Diana, Shakespeare could easily write some wicked story based on our poor life's troubles. Let's not dwell on love and romance tonight Diana."

"Isn't it such a cool, crisp night out this evening. We don't have any rain but I can feel misty air about us from the slowly sinking fog. I wish I could just sit up in the Hayloft and take in the magnificence of a lightning storm." Anne said describing the vision in her head.

"But lightening storms are so dangerous Anne. They also frighten the animals." Diana complained unable to see what Anne does in the moment.

"True but I was thinking more of out to Sea. I know they are a threat to Sailing Ships then but those crackling, crooked streaks of light, flashing brightly against the watery waves, is a sight I will never forget or see without a certain fascination over it."

"Lightning is so bright Anne. I think shooting stars are just as nice and maybe safer for our animals I would think." She brought up still remembering how upset the Farm can become during a raging storm.

"They are so few and far between though Diana. Didn't the lights at the White Sands Hotel shine like a jeweled necklace? I mean the way they were all curved around the buildings rounded terrace. It was so beautiful." Anne tried to imagine it as if it now stood before her.

"It was so wonderful, Anne. I was just trying to remember how Father would string up our lanterns around the Pond, so that we could all Ice Skate at night. How the cool air felt so refreshing." She brought up, inspired by Anne's vision.

"Are you going to skate at the Carnival, Diana?" Anne wondered now catching on to Diana's happier mood.

"I'm not sure yet. I might. I so love to Ice Skate. If Father helps me with a routine than I might. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of all of Avonlea. I wonder if we are to see any Partners skate? Wouldn't it be grand if some of the Queens Students will skate for us?" She reminded Anne.

"It is still very early. It should be fun just to see what you can come up with Diana when you can skate to some type of beautiful music." Anne tried to encourage her friend to try something fun. The air was growing more icy because now Anne noticed that their very breathe was fogging up the air in front of them.

"Maybe it will happen. I wish Reverend Allan and his Wife could skate. They would make the most Angelic Couple don't you think? I can just imagine them gliding around like angels." Anne beamed over whelmed by her love of her favorite Avonlea Couple.

"What about you then Anne? Will you try out? You are a decent enough skater." Diana wondered what she might say about that.

" I don't know Diana. Maybe I'll skate with Moody. At least we both have Red hair. Though it isn't so vexing on a boy than on a girl so it seems. It might however explain some of his peculiar behavior. I rather not think about it. Speed Skating would be fun but I'm too old for that. It is probably best Diana that I just supervise everything." Anne comes to this conclusion.

"Let's just see shall we Anne? It would be a pity to not see you skate too. I will though see you at the Carmody Ball in two weeks?" Diana stated.

"I told you that I will come."

"Good because you cannot leave me at the hands of Josie and Julia. Even Gertie will be there. Ruby will also have her sister Charlotte and maybe Sara as well. Together all they will talk about are the boys that are attending that night. They will make me feel badly because I have no boys from Queens after me. We live so far from Town I feel so left out sometimes." Diana tells her sadly.

"We still have plenty of time to meet other people Diana." Anne wanted her to see te possibilities.

"Why next year will be even more of a trial, Anne, because my school mates will go away and all I will do is get fat and knit enough doilies for the two of us." She turns away hoping to hide at least some of her disappointment.

"It has not all been settled yet for you Diana. You may still go to Queens. As for the dance, I'll probably attend. I just can't imagine who I will have to Dance with." Anne told her cautiously.

"There are always Men from Carmody who show up for this event, Anne."

"Now than, how is your Aunt? I haven't heard anything of her since my sudden rudeness at White Sands. Here she invited me to Dinner and I become intent on being ill. I'm sorry for my bad timing." Anne apologizes.

"She was grateful for the distraction. She mentioned how boring High Society can be at times. We much have you over for Dinner soon. I know she would like that idea. I still haven't worked up the courage to bring up Queens with her once again. I still am harboring the tiniest of hopes that maybe I too might be able to attend with my friends. That of course is only if Aunt Jo can help me change their minds." Diana shared with Anne.

"Hope springs eternal, Miss Barry. How is her visit turning out at Orchard Slope?"

"Everything must be just so, Anne. She is very picky and please forgive me but it does grow tedious having to wait on your Relations all of the time. So pity your dearest of friends. In what free time I do have, Mother has me sewing like a slave girl from Egypt. She insists I have only my share of the work load.

You will be coming to Ruby's House for Tea and a formal fitting right, Anne?" Diana asked with trepidation.

"It's in my plan. At least I can lend a hand with the hemming. It will be a relief to know we are finally at that point in our Play. Rehearsals will be time consuming enough. I also have other chores that demand my attention that need to be accomplished." Anne made a point of adding.

"Of course Anne. With the upcoming Holidays too, I will feel grateful we have Mrs. Lynde around with us at Green Gables. I know I must set-up regular Practices for our Play. I think that Thursdays after school will be our best choice." Anne suggests hopefully.

"That could be nice. I heard there will be some practice held hopefully at Julia's House for the bigger parts of the Play. How are Julia and Samuel doing on the Backgrounds?" Diana still thought it was quaint to see these two working together on a project.

"Oh fine, I suppose. I haven't seen any of their work finished yet but they report that some work is being accomplished. I have heard no reports of squabbling or disagreements between the two families so I hope that all is well with this part of our Play." Anne declares now wondering if it is even possible to oversee so many different projects at one time?

" We are all waiting for Abe Gillis to return from his Grandfather's Home in England. He even had the chance to study some painting in London! Can you just imagine it Anne?" Diana was enchanted by all things European right now.

"I am looking forward to meeting this interesting young man too. We never have too much help with so much to do. Is his return confirmed yet?" Anne wondered.

"We expect him late in November. It depends on how difficult it is for his ship to get into Harbor at Halifax.

Julia thinks that Samuel is sweet on her but she doesn't think too much of him. She is looking forward to visiting her Cousins in Montreal this Summer." Diana mentioned and Anne acknowledges her words.

"Poor Samuel. He is a good child. Rather bright as well. It is said he won't be attending Queens. He is more than likely to attend his Parents Alma Mater in Halifax. They also have Family in Nova Scotia so I hear. He is to bored with his Grandparents out there it seems though. His Parents came here because his Mother's Family wasn't too keen on the Marriage. They are College friends of the Blair's it's been explained to me." Anne brought up in conversation.

"That's too bad but it can't be helped. Josie is none to happy to lose Julia to her City relations, it seems. Have you heard anything about Mrs. Payne? Is she really as badly ill as they speak of in Church Prayer Services?" Diana asked curiously.

"It does seem so. Poor Alice is besides herself. She does so appear to take much in her appearance after her dear Mother. Mrs. Allan told me that Mr. Payne has become very protective of young Alice for fear she too could fall victim to her Mother's fate." Anne remarks sadly.

"How strange? Do you think it will be fated? Mother refuses to talk to me about her condition. She said children need to concentrate on their studies and duties, not other people's affairs." Diana parrots her Mother's tone.

"I'm sorry she treats you that way Diana. It does appear to be a fatal case. Would you like to visit the Family with me this week or next? Mrs. Lynde visits regularly and I promised Alice I would stop by whenever I can find an opportunity to come. I just fear she will not be able to last until I get that chance to visit her Diana." Anne said regretfully.

"If I can get permission from my Mother but I told you how she feels about the whole affair Anne. Maybe if I go out on an errand? We really owe it to her to visit. She is such a sweet Mother. Alice loves to sing about her sometimes and I think it is so nice. Like a little bird." Diana said thoughtfully but not without some sadness attached to her words.

"I haven't been trying to ignore this situation, Diana. At Green Gables we have been getting news of an ailing Cousin of Marilla's. She is the Mother of Twins. A boy and a girl. They are fraternal but apparently they are troubled because they can contact no other kin but Marilla.

Marilla tells me that they are nothing alike at all in nature. Having a very ill Mother, she fears for the worst but I will hold that they have been living at least with their dear Mother up bringing until now. They must have at least some discipline. It makes me wonder how I might have grown up different, had my own dear Mother survived her illness?" Anne ponders silently now.

"How could we know Anne? It was so very long ago." Diana tries to explain the unexplainable.

"It was I'm afraid and I have no memories of either of Parents unfortunately. I reason though that these Twins have benefitted some from their Mother's care and instruction over the years. I am resolved it will work out. If Marilla can succeed with one such as I, she can overcome any hardship or obstacle." Anne reasons with Diana.

"How old are these Twins? I didn't realize all of this was taking place Anne." Diana told her trying to imagine how this will burden Anne's already crowded Family.

"I believe they are eight or will be. It will be a trial but we will not know their true fate until much later it would seem. I will welcome them and try my best to help in whatever way that I can. I believe you can overcome all burdens or challenges with courage and a brave heart." Anne resolves valiantly.

"This is news Anne. What a challenge this will be. I mean with everything else you have to attend to already." Diana shakes her head in amazement.

"It could be blessing though too, Diana. We might be able to keep them. Marilla has no male heir to inherit Green Gables. If he takes to Farming, this could be a real blessing." Anne said with good humor.

"Will they be attending school here than Anne? That will be something new." Diana tried to imagine.

"I really need to determine how far their Education has progressed first. If they come to Green Gables, it will be as Orphans. I would recommend that they spend some time just re-adjusting to a new Home before having to adjust them to a new School as well. That at least is my hope for them." Anne reasons.

"I bet Mrs. Lynde will have her say in all of this as well Anne. One can only imagine how things will be at Green Gables in the future." Diana smiles imaging the two and their opinions.

"I am hoping it will be more supportive. Marilla has become more stubborn in her resolve and Rachel's experience helps balance out the two. At least there is no worry of them suffering from neglect I promise you." Anne smiles back at Diana and this causes them both to giggle in solid agreement. "At least the two have learned to come to an agreement which really was the greatest of trials the two old friends ever faced. The fact that they live together peacefully is proof that even the obstinate can overcome their differences."

"That is a testament of Faith, Anne. I will tie to that in the future. That is something I hope everyone can use to help them overcome their differences. We just never know about the future now do we Anne?" Diana stated now thinking about the trouble poor Gilbert is having in trying to win over Anne's attentions. If Marilla and Rachel can live in peace, maybe so can Anne and Gilbert also? The very idea did seem far fetched right now but in the future? If she couldn't win over Gilbert's attention, if he really did win over Anne, she would still be guaranteed that her two best friends would forever be a part of her future. That idea did make her happy and somehow suddenly seemed to be just the right thing to be.

"Diana, I must now leave you to your Family. What is the matter? All of a sudden you grew so quiet, all swept up with the wind." Anne asked her curiously.

"I was just thinking about what you said about Marilla and Rachel. Mother herself wondered how those two stubborn old Women would ever be able to set-up a happy housekeeping situation. Yet just as you say. They get along well enough. I was just wondering if that too will be the same for many others who seem to be at odds right now?" Diana told her.

"We must always remain hopeful Diana." Anne explains.

"Then that I will be Anne. I hope everyone learns from their example. I really must get back to my chores now Anne. Please though let me know what you hear of the Payne's when you know more. They always seemed like a nice little Family and I know almost nothing about them. Give my love to your Family Anne and thank you for bringing me out with you. Even if things didn't turn out as I had hoped they would." Diana suddenly felt lost but reassured herself that something good was going to come from it all.

"I will. Don't worry too much Diana. Just think about how much we have to look forward to this Holiday Season. I value our friendship more than everything else. I know because of your love I will forever be blest, Diana." Anne proclaims and spontaneously hugs her friend lovingly.

"Anne!..we are so lucky to have each other aren't we? I must keep reminding myself too how lucky I am to have you here finally in Avonlea. No one is like you. I better get back to work. I really am looking forward to our Play Anne. It is exciting. This will be so much grander than the simple Plays we have had in Church from time to time. I just can't get over all of those people coming out just to see us perform! It's all very exciting. Thank you Anne, for doing all of this for us. Home has never been this exciting before you came here to Avonlea. It is all everyone can talk about. To think it was just a little idea and now look at everything? It's just amazing the things that you do Anne." Diana looked back at Anne taking in the starry night sky and how the World was starting to grow bigger for her everyday. This did seem rather exciting, not to mention mysterious because so many pieces still needed to be put into their rightful places. She only hoped she too could play her part in making their future something exciting for everyone involved.

"Good night, Anne-girl!" Diana cried out and Anne waved back happily to her friend as she pulled the Buggy out and around the vast entry way into the Barry's Farm so that she could return to her chores that sat waiting patiently for her attention as well.

She was positive at least two residents at Green Gables were eagerly waiting to find out how the evening progressed and to be reassured no incident took place to give them more to worry about.

As she took in the wonderful landscape that was her home, she found herself thinking of Gilbert now. Why was it that she always felt so ill at ease around him? Was it just because he was a boy? If only he could see her as a chum, like she saw him. She was starting to almost fear being alone with him. Why was this? He would never harm her, so what is it that she was really afraid of? Suddenly this seemed like something that maybe she should bring up with Mrs. Allan. Anne didn't want to feel afraid of Gilbert. She must be doing something wrong because he now feels that he must watch over her, like a reckless child? Was she really so clumsy and careless? It just can't be a good thing, having him worry so about her well-being when really, that should be her job as his Teacher and Instructor. When did everything get so tossed about?

She found herself missing Matthew now. I just don't understand him Matthew. Please don't let me use him either because I miss you so much. She knew she missed his sound logic. Maybe she should visit with Mr. Harrison more? Suddenly she felt it was her fault he is so confused. She enjoyed Gilbert's different viewpoints. He is very bright and so curious. Yet as long as he insists on playing everything she does in some romantic prose, she felt this nervousness will not ease and it was hurting their friendship. She just needed to have some male counterpart that she felt could help guide her choices in life. Marilla and Rachel mean well but they are set in their ways. If Anne was to succeed at Redmond, she needed to learn more from those whose lives went beyond the sleepy gossip of good old P.E.I. She found her mind wandering. Were her carefree days far behind her now that she felt so driven to succeed at doing so much? She hoped not. It didn't seem like something that was robbed from you but more like something many choose to give up for more important things. At least that is what so many elders want to remind her of. Anne just felt she wasn't convinced it was really how at least her life was suppose to be like.

She smiled at the very thought of something fun and exciting. That was something boys, moreso than girls were able to hold onto easier. It was easy to fill up your plate so full you forget to make time for a simple walk or adventure into ones imagination. What a burden it must be, to be robbed of your imagination, Anne thought suddenly. Was this the attraction that boys held for her? She wondered now. If it was, she must put this into more perspective. Life really was too short to ignore all of the beauty that rises up and blossoms all around us. How can anyone enjoy the wonder that is Winter's rest if they forgot how to appreciate the Spring that soon will follow it? She will make a point of remembering this when she over schedules herself too much. Even if it is a simple stroll down Lover's Lane, she will always make time to remember the Springtime in her life. If she does than she was sure she will appreciate her Winter's that much better.

This thought lifted Anne's spirits greatly. Her troubles were still there but she will put them in their rightful place, nice and neat in their own little corner. For the rest of the Evening, she will just be free of them all and like a child, she will see tonight as if it was all new and just as exciting as it was when she first beheld this Island for the Wintery Wonderland it always becomes this time of the year.

"Now, all we really need is snow." Anne called out to the heavens hoping that her request was not too far in the making.


	37. An Unsettling Day

The next day, Anne and Diana made their usual trek through Violet Vale and the Birch Woods. The weather was definitely colder but this meant an opportunity to pull out their Winter Wardrobe to show off to all of their friends. Diana was particularly proud of her Scarlet Red Coat with a cape attachment that made it not only warmer but quite becoming. Her matching Hat had a dark fur trim on it that matched her Mother's Coat , which had an added sense of style to it. It made it a little sentimental to her also. Anne herself was quite happy with her Dark Navy Coat with a Black Satin trim. Her Hat also was made to match up with her Coat and the two looked very stylish worn together.

"It is getting quite chilly out now. It won't be long before we will finally have Snow. I am really looking forward to a good Sleigh Ride. I have to write out those notes today to go to your Homes for our Potluck. Do you have suggestions for what I should bring to Ruby's Party?" Anne asked Diana as they carefully made their way across the now icy landscape.

"Something sweet. Would Rachel allow you bring any of her award winning Butter, Anne? If you can, I will bring in Biscuits and Homemade Raspberry Jam." Diana tempted her with a smile.

"I don't see why not? Lucky for you, The Gillis' are kin, so she really cannot refuse a request, now can she?" Anne commented and they smiled together in agreement.

"So, Anne, when will you start tutoring Gilbert?" Diana brought up.

"Why are you so interested?" Anne wondered as she watched the water flow rapidly down the frigid river bed.

"I was just curious. You haven't said much about it lately." Diana tried to explain her reasoning.

"He will be busy when he visits at my House Diana. You aren't planning any unexpected visits are you?"

"No. It was just nice knowing he was in the neighborhood." She offered innocently enough.

"I have to work him pretty hard Diana. He is trying to catch up on two years worth of work. Gilbert has made excellent progress but he has to finish his Algebra and catch up far enough with our class in Geometry if he really hopes to pass the Queens Exam.

Anne told her honestly.

"Gilbert is almost passed his Algebra. How is he doing with Canadian History?" Diana asked.

"He seems interested. He is weak in writing essays but I have faith that in time Gilbert can improve. I just have to help him see how everyday things in life make it special. He is still kind of attached to action and violence. Most young men seem to aspire to it though. He has to be able to see more of the angles to a good story. I have faith that he will succeed with some more attention." Anne sounded confident in her teaching abilities.

"I know if anyone can do it. It will be you Anne. I too was stuck in the tragedy of Death too. Maybe because of the sad way my Grandparents left us it was the easiest way to end a story?" She shrugged her shoulders defensively.

"Perhaps but it is a better story Diana if it somewhat reflects real life. All tragedy tends to bring the reader on an endless tumble downwards." Anne tried to explain hoping Diana could grasp her meaning.

"I guess it does grow predictable after some time. So you think it is better to toss forward and back instead?' Diana pondered the idea.

"I think so. It can be merry or sad. Tragic or both but it needs some of that element to engage the reader. That seems to work best in creative writing. The real challenge though is focusing on a Thesis. This challenges many Students but it is the best way to start a story or a report." She pointed out further.

Anne and Diana soon reached the front doorstep of the Avonlea Schoolhouse and were immediately confronted by a very excited Ruby Gillis.

"Hello Miss Shirley! Oh you aren't going to believe this but there are now more flowers on your desk! Do you have even a clue as to who is doing such a thing as this?" Ruby spoke up almost now out of breathe.

"Well, Ruby I..." Anne started but was quickly stopped suddenly.

"Really, Miss Shirley, it has to be someone who really cares about you. I mean this is the second time now isn't it? I wish someone would leave me flowers. Though I would prefer to know who it is." Jane reasons while Diana and Anne just look at each other pleasantly.

"It is as I told you ladies. I am just overjoyed that I have touched someone's life in such a way to inspire them. I want so much for all of you to look back at this time of your life and smile because it was time well spent." Anne was being usually practical but this was never pleasing to one such as Jane Andrews. She much prefers life to be well defined and orderly.

"I don't really like surprises too much." Jane admitted.

"Oh Jane. We are having fun organizing the Carnivals though aren't we? At least I know I am!" Ruby decided and the girls did all nod in agreement.

"Good. Now let me get into my classroom and see what this little Elf has left for me this time." Anne continued forward, past her enthusiastic students, to make her way over to her desk in the front of the room. There lay a lovely spray of late Autumn blooms. This Elf always seems to be able to find something pink to include in her bouquet. It must have been quite a hunt but well kept Roses bloom almost year round. Anne leaned in to take in the perfumed scent that always came with fresh flowers. These weren't hothouse flowers, she determined by their variety. They were common enough. Someone did put in some time to find these never the less. She went into her supply closet and once again reached for her dependable vase once again. It was such an encouraging act of kindness that she was sure to treasure.

Anne took theses things together and went out by the water pump. While she clipped the ends off of her flowers, students started to wander into the one room Schoolhouse to escape the icy cold morning air. Soon Anne's class was assembled in their seats, ready to face another challenging day of school.

"What a pleasure it is to see all of your happy faces. I realize the weather is getting colder and your incentive to get out of your warm beds must be wavering at times. I know I must wake to see the Sun rising up over the Fir Trees in order to motivate myself when the weather seems almost unkind to me. Yet we are all doing such splendid work here together and you must be proud, even those of you who are struggling, are still closer to achieving our goals set up for you. Everyone has a weakness, something they too must be diligent to overcome. If you tackle it with determination, than you will conqueror it and be ready for the next challenge. I assure you all that it is not done in vain." Anne paused as she looked carefully around the room at her students hopefully. She wishes she could easily give each one what they needed to feel confident with their work.

"Miss Shirley? Where did those pretty flowers come from?" Carrie Sloan felt she could no longer keep her silence in this matter.

"A very sly and careful elfish creature no doubt." She answered whimsically.

"Oh she must mean you Samuel. You are slight and elf like!" Charlie decided and everyone but Sam started to laugh.

"Really now, I haven't got a clue. I am very happy to know my Students think so well of me. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have this opportunity to teach here at my old Schoolhouse. I can assure you all that I keep a special place on my wall for all of the wonderful gifts all of you have given over to me. It all really does make me feel special." Anne spoke with sincerity from deep within her heart and it almost made her cry. Diana could see the tears well up in Miss Shirley's ever changing now gray eyes.

"Enough of this please. We need to get started with today's lessons! So much still needs to be accomplished before our Winter Break." Anne tells them before she turns around to start writing new assignments on the chalkboard.

Her Seniors were busy trying to follow her instructions, so this made it possible for her to address first her younger students. She sat down nearby to lead them forward with their reading aloud.

"Gilbert? Hey Gilbert! What did you get for your Birthday? That case of yours looks new. Did you get it this year?" Moody asked him when Miss Shirley was otherwise involved with her younger students.

"Yes but I can't talk now Moody. Ask me after class." Gilbert replied as he was skimming through his History book looking for answers to the questions Miss Shirley wrote out for him earlier.

"Come on Gilbert. We all want to know! She isn't listening to us right now!" Ruby now spoke up and he crumbled up some unneeded scrap of paper and then just threw it at her.

"What is wrong with you Gilbert? You use to be such a good sport. Now you are becoming just a bore!" Josie said with a snotty attitude. To which Ruby threw out the wadded paper ball at her and hit her square in the mouth!

"Ha, ha, good shot Ruby. Maybe we should teach you how to play Football!" Charlie started in now that he had most of his question already answered.

"Hey, Charlie, where did you find the answer for number four? I can't find it anywhere!" Julia spoke up and then noticed that Josie's face become redder still. She than saw Ruby turn to sneer over at her so Josie raised her arm, aiming to throw the paper ball back at Ruby with a vengeance.

Seeing this, Charlie reached forward and yanked hard on Josie's braided hair, throwing off her aim as well. Jane then, incensed over Charlie's rash action, slammed her desk hard against the back of Charlies chair in front of it.

It was rare when Jane got really mad so the other Seniors, who were just enjoying the show tried hard not to laugh out loud. They were at first shocked by her action but then became delighted to see Charlie get his for something he knew the girls detested.

Anne was focusing on what she was trying to accomplish at the moment and didn't notice their misbehaving. She did though soon realize something was distracting her younger students but first she had to get them going with their lessons..

"Now Tommy, will you please try to stay on task and stop teasing Alice or I will sit you over there in the corner. It seems I can no longer ignore the Seniors who are acting much less mature than the whole lot of you." She announces before rising quickly, swishing her long skirts behind her in a huff. Tommy and Bruce looked over at each other with a sympatric groan but when Carrie looked sternly over at them, they just started to re-open their books to finish up their sums.

Meanwhile, Anne marched over directly and pulled out of Ruby's hand the wad of paper she held tightly in it. She than walked back to the front of the classroom, turned around to face them and sat herself on the front of her desk, not in the mood to bother with what some of her students might imagine of her.

"So please tell me why it is that you feel you must throw things across the room at each other right now?" Anne peered around at all of them impatiently.

The room fell completely silent, as if the students were unaware of the crime . They found themselves nervously looking forward and backwards in search for her answers.

"I see. No one has a tongue today. Can you not just do your class work so that we can move on to more interesting subjects?" She tried to reason with them but Ruby and Diana found they had a sudden case of the giggles.

"What is so funny?" Anne looked at the girls searching for a reason for this interruption.

"I'm not trying to laugh at all Miss Shirley. It just can't be helped. It was funny seeing the look on Josie and Jane's faces. I really don't mean to laugh. It just comes out sometimes!" Diana confessed and the rest of the Seniors started to laugh over her confession. That is except for Josie, Julia and Jane, who did not find it too amusing at all. Well, Julia was having some difficulty not laughing but the look on Josie's face was enough to kill the moment. It would not be right for her to laugh at her friend even though she agreed, they all did look very funny.

"Can't all of you see? If we don't finish our work we won't have a recess? That was my point. Though someone didn't think it was very important to them!" Gilbert queried and Jane humphed her agreement.

"Gilbert's right! I only slammed your desk Charlie because no matter how bothersome Josie might be at times, you have no right to pull her poor hair off of her head!" Jane claimed sharply.

"As you all can very well see, Miss Andrews, said "hair" is still firmly attached to the..well to Josie's head! She just doesn't listen. You act like a spoiled brat Josie, that's what!" Charlie found the words he longed to say to her face to face.

"I am not! How can you say that to me Charles Sloan. It's just plain mean!" Josie's eyes were watery but her anger was boiling over.

"Because it's true! You are always jumping into others conversations. Especially if you know they disagree. It's as if you are looking for a fight!" Gilbert added because he knew they were going to be punished for this outburst any ways.

"How can you? I didn't start it! We just asked a simple question. I was in agreement, so I spoke up. Is that now forbidden, Mr. Blythe? Ever since Gilbert's been back he thinks he can boss everyone here around!" Josie said lost in her own frustration.

"He has the right to tell you to be quiet if he doesn't want to answer your stupid questions, Josie Pye!" Diana chimes in to chastise her and defend her friend.

"Oh be quiet, Diana! You're just as bad. Gilbert never use to be this way. Everyone is acting as if they are such perfect little Students! It's just shameful!" Josie added now looking through her pockets for a handkerchief to wipe them up with.

"Better than Monkeys in the Zoo!" Charlie hinted and everyone started to laugh once more.

"Now all of you please hear what I have to say now. All of you have been at a disadvantage because of your previous Teacher's lack of dedication to his task. You all know Miss Stacey would never allow such things to go on in the classroom when she was here and neither will I now. I am sure it was quite entertaining being able to do and speak as you would like to. Unfortunately, as many of you are finding out. He failed to prepare you for the discipline and mental demands of a distinguished school like Queens Academy. I know not all of you are planning on attending High School but we must have some compassion for those who are working hard to achieve their goals. I did not finish my Teaching Degree without hard work and study. Why, I still am a student as well, now at Redmond. I take my classes by correspondence. So not only do I teach, help run my Families Farm but I do Homework just like all of you do too!" Anne lectured while her students fidgeted in their seats. Most of them still grumbling over their previous disagreement.

"Perhaps but you don't have to sit in a classroom with such immature students, like I do!" Josie spoke out while the rest of Seniors just groaned at her complaint.

"One more point I feel I should make is that I teach five levels of students here in this Schoolhouse. When you misbehave, you distract me from my younger students. That puts them behind. I hope you will all be more thoughtful of others in the future. You have plenty of time during recess and after school to discuss your personal business elsewhere. I'm sorry but no one here is free from guilt in this matter and I expect things to improve greatly in the future." She looked at them all with such reproach and it silenced the room. They rarely ever saw Miss Shirley cross but they could all tell something was making her short tempered.

They all forced themselves to remain on task this time. They really didn't want to be punished and have to spend even more time in this pent up room. Anne's class worked through their assignment, anxious to finally reach the end of the school day. When it finally came, everyone was right back on task, bugging Gilbert about his mysterious birthday present.

Gilbert watched annoyed as many insisted on unsnapping clasps, unzippering zippers and just being noisy. Since he still hid the note inside of it, when someone grabbed for that pocket in his case he just reached forward and put it closer besides him, ending their search through his things.

"So now, Gilbert, who gave you that satchel? Not your Parents." Josie spoke up breaking her silence because her curiosity had the best of her..

"A friend of mine. My Parents gave me a new suit and money. Aunts and Uncles gave me clothes, puzzles and some money as well. Most of my Relatives give me money now for School. Hey, I got some flowers too!" He smiled proudly to stump them.

"Really? How quaint. So, some mystery person gave you that book bag. Did they just leave it on your porch? In a brown paper wrapping?" Julia asked sarcastically.

"How did you know? Did you leave it for me, Julia? Do you still care very much for me now?" Gilbert teased her shamefully.

"Hardly! You know I've gotten over you Gilbert. A long time ago. Though not to worry. We will always be friends, right?" Julia looks back for his acknowledgment.

"Good enough. I would've been so grieved if a freckled faced girl disliked me so!" He says now grinning fiendishly.

"Why must you be so obsessed with freckles Gilbert? It's such a queer attraction for a boy." Josie complains while Julia just gives her a mean look of warning.

"Is it queer for a girl to like freckles?" He put the question back at Josie to annoy her more.

"I would suppose so!" Josie answered him stubbornly.

"I myself, find them very entertaining. Especially when I can't think of anything left to say. Though Josie, I don't think I like all girls with freckles especially. Just certain ones in particular you might say." He replies suggestively

"Like Miss Shirley?" Josie couldn't resist saying so. Her jealousy usually was compelled by little reason most of the time.

"She's a very attractive young Woman. I'm a guy after all. I can't help but notice a pretty girl it seems." Gil said matter of fact.

"Miss Shirley may act all grown-up but she's only sixteen! She really does think she is so mature but really, she is younger than my sister Gertie after all. There are plenty of attractive girls here in Avonlea if you really bothered to look around and notice them." Josie objected, left in cruel disappointment.

"Of course there are Josie. Though only one of them is the right girl for me. All good things come to those who wait but only if you work diligently towards your goals. Two people have to be able to talk together Josie without much fighting. That is if you want a match to work. At least it matters to me." Gilbert explained exasperated by Josie's constant interferences and insistence of his attention.

" Well at least you have gotten over me. There is nothing wrong with having freckles Josie." Julia commented in her defense.

"I see you are talking to me again Josie. What do I owe this honor too?" Gilbert looked over at Josie to catch her response.

"It's hard to ignore someone you see every day at school. At least you had the decency to drive me back Home. I'm sure you must feel terribly, after the way you acted, giving it more thought." Josie pronounced unable to ignore the conversation but also not willing yet to admit defeat. Especially in the presence of her school mates.

"So I see. It was a very rough day and not at all as I planned it out to be like. I am only thankful that Miss Shirley got over her fever and was able to come back to teach for us. Mr. Andrews hadn't a clue what we were suppose to be doing in class." He said ignoring Miss Pye's lack of apology or recognition of her own bad temper at the Hotel.

" I know I won't miss him at all. " Julia added in agreement with Gilbert's statement while Josie remained silent because Gilbert didn't really apologize to her when she felt that he should.

I still say though that two people, who want to be together, should be happy and be able to come to an agreement without a lot of meddling and back talk." Gilbert decided.

"What do you mean by talking? About what? You just do your chores and shop. Get Married and have a Family. Why must you make things so complicated?" Josie felt he that he made everything harder than it had to be.

"I don't think you really understand. There is so much knowledge out in the World to gather up and analyze for further inspection. We are constantly learning new things and I believe that makes our lives more successful. I feel I have to be prepared for what lies ahead of me. Right now that means I have to study. I am still behind but I hope that after this Winter I will be able to write a proper Essay. I'll Master Algebra and catch up with everyone in Geometry by the Springtime. I must if I expect to pass the Queens Exam." Gilbert laid out hoping she could see what is going on his life right now. Not that he really expected her to care. She had none of these burdens to bear as it stood.

"Geometry is so easy! You'll catch on in a snap! When you meet up with the upper class, we can work together on it if you would like." Josie thought she found the perfect solution for his troubles.

"Thank you Josie. I have a Tutor or I mean will start very soon. If only you lived closer but I am afraid you are too far away from our Farm." Gilbert told her feeling relieved by that fact.

"You could always ride over for a visit. Then we could study together? That is if you really wanted to." She suggested but already she could see Gilbert was losing interest.

"Miss Shirley and Miss Barry are but a stones throw away from me. I really have little free time for visiting. My work is very demanding. You know how my Father is and I must help at my Uncle's Farm as well." He admitted showing signs of weariness but he rather not think of everything he has to do. School is one of his few escapes from a life he was starting to dread right now.

"Well, it won't be my fault then if you fail the Exam. I know I won't. I tried to offer you my help but obviously you think much too much of yourself. To think you use to be such a good and decent boy. That is before you left for Alberta." Josie lamented lost now in her own self-pity.

" Really now Josie. How you do go on with this topic." Julia just felt Josie gets too obsessed over her dealings with Gilbert. Whom she knows is completely gone on Miss Shirley right now.

"Actually, Josie, I was a brat! I pulled girls hair, called them names and even started fights out of sheer boredom. Yet even then Josie, it was Julia that I kind of liked but it was just a crush. I never said I liked her anymore than any other girl. Frankly Josie. I really didn't think much of them as a girlfriend. I'm in no rush to get hitched. I have a very demanding future ahead of me, so to match me up with anyone is really wishful thinking right now. So why is it so hard for you to just get over it Josie?" He confronted her annoyed at her persistence.

"What's wrong with you then Gilbert? Don't you even like girls, at all?" She felt there just had to be something wrong with this kind of thinking.

"Josie, why are we talking about this again? You know there will be plenty of boys at Queens." Julia stated.

"I don't care. I want Gilbert to answer my question. It's not about you now Julia." Josie told her almost rudely. Julia just glared over at Josie and then turned her attention to the out reaching fields besides her. They were much more interesting than Josie bent on bothering Gilbert as much as she possibly can.

"I know some guys want to hurry up and get together with a girl. I just want a few good friends. Both boys and girls. I didn't meet anyone who made me really want to. Moody, even Charlie haven't anyone they care for like that either. Fred Wright still isn't Married and neither is Billy Andrews. There's nothing wrong with being patient. You live with your Parents Josie. No one is going to push you out the door while you go to school here in Avonlea." He tried to explain because he knew she was worried. He just wasn't going to be the guy who was going to rescue her from her lofty tower. He still believed a prize is something that you really want to have to keep. Not just put on display for your friends.

"You were just being a boy back then, Gilbert. At least you weren't as mean as Charlie is or as boring or bratty as Moody. I always thought he was so dumb, bringing snakes and frogs to school. Then Samuel had crickets! You at least were funny. Sometimes Charlie is. I just miss Mr. Phillips. When he was here, it was fun to come to school. Miss Shirley is all work, work, work! It seems everyone has become quite a bore. Now Julia is talking about going off to High School in Montreal. Of all places! I am starting to feel left out of it all." Josie came to a place even Gilbert now could understand. He came back to Avonlea and all of his peers had moved onto Queens. Now he just felt stuck in a room full of little kids. Maybe he liked being around Miss Shirley because he knows she can relate to his troubles. She too had to catch up with her work. She took on responsibility willingly with a good heart. His peers seemed to still be rebelling against their Parents or not burdened with the chore of having to earn their way to a better education. This he felt was separating them more and more as the days rushed by him.

." Well Josie, don't blame me for wanting to live somewhere that has so much more to offer me. Montreal is an exciting place to live. I'm sure I will be quite happy attending school with my Cousins. Especially knowing some of them have already passed most of their courses." Julia made her reasons known. Much to Josie's obstinate disapproval.

"Yet you won't have me there to help you with your studies. I'm sure Montreal is nothing like Queens. Cities are dirty and the people there hardly know each others names for that matter." Josie told her in a snotty manner.

"It's my choice and the shopping in the City is wonderful. If you are nice Josie, maybe they will call you up for a visit in the Spring." Julia offered her olive branch, hoping to ease Josie's distress over her leaving soon.

"I'm not sure that I'd want to. Perhaps, if I can find the time. I will miss seeing you almost everyday I'm sure after a while." She confessed but it didn't sound very heart felt, so Julia just let it go for now.

Gilbert did want to be a part of the fun but he didn't want it to interfere with what he really wanted to have in his life. Everything depended on his ability to succeed with his future plans. He really didn't care where Julia or Josie for that matter went to school right now. It seemed though that they were going to walk home in his direction until the road forked ahead of them.

"I don't understand you sometimes Gilbert. I mean, I do want to get Married and take care of my own House. Mother and I don't disagree over that. It's just nothing seems the same anymore. No one wants to stay in Avonlea. There just aren't many local boys to really choose from. Now we girls must run off to College and take on Careers if we are to have any merit these days! I just don't want that kind of life. Avonlea is my Home. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a Housewife. It is a noble and respectable position for a lady to maintain." Josie poured out her beliefs valiantly while Gilbert tried desperately to stay up with this conversation.

"Of course it is Josie. Yet some Women, are quite bright too! They deserve the right to compete and gain honors for their accomplishments as well. If anything, it will make Men stand up and be more accountable for their behavior towards Women. Somewhere along the line Men got the idea that they were not so smart and that bad idea has ruined a lot of Families when a crisis appears. I think we should all strive to be our very best. We need to be able to provide for our Families and be of good service, so Reverend Allan reminds us to be. I think that should be preserved as much as possible." Gilbert said pondering his ideas. He still wanted his Wife to be more at home but he didn't feel she shouldn't have a good education. He felt confident it will help his children learn their lessons and help her manage a Home wisely. She must be busy enough not to cause trouble for him or the neighbors. She should read books instead of gossiping about the neighbors. He decided this was important to him.

"Gilbert's right Josie. It's important that we not be labeled dull or naive." Julia pointed out.

"I quite agree that a Mother should be in the Home. There is so much that needs to be kept up there. There is not enough time for a proper Housewife to work outside of her Home when there is still work that needs to be done. It's just selfish!" Josie remarks. "Though I do believe, Gilbert, some Women are not suited to Marriage though. They are much too flighty. Never happy just doing the work necessary to make a good Home comfortable and welcome. They really have no family roots. So they may as well have a good education so that they can support themselves at least. I know I however will not suffer such a fate. Queens will be enough for me"

"True, I believe in good Family Traditions as well. Though we must accept some change. I think good use of your free time and being productive with it, is time well spent. It is easy to slip into idle gossip or ceaseless chatter of no worth. It is important to keep currant with your studies so that your children will have a good education. I enjoy a good debate now and then. As well as keeping up with my reading. It keeps a conversation lively." Gilbert eyes twinkled as he shared this intimate detail.

"I suppose so. Arguments are to be expected in any relationship. They are best settled and over with. It's not right to carry on so. But we should know our rightful places in the Home. If we honor them, there should be little disagreement. I don't see how anything we learn though in High School or College that will solve these problems for us at Home" Josie points out.

"It think learning to be a good debater and logical thinker helps a person reason better. At least I can Fish, too! I do understand there are important things we learn at Home that often get ignored in a classroom. We did some camping when I was up North earlier. Father and I had to fix our own meals then. I learned to cook. It wasn't too hard to fix it all up. I get bored and keep Mother company sometimes. Though it is a lot of work. I hope I will be successful enough so I can employ a Housekeeper. It's just so much work for us all. I want to still have some fun when I grow up." Gilbert grinned.

"Fun? You mean like Plays, Concerts and such? That would be nice to have time to do. You must be planning on a very important Profession. Whatever do you want to do with your life than Gilbert? Aren't you taking over your Families Farm?" Josie looked over at him confused.

"Well those are all fun things to do. Even getting out there, rowing on the Lake or riding through the Meadows is better than wearing out the sofa. I'd like to think my future Wife has a bit of adventure in her, now and then. I haven't made up my mind yet, Josie of what path I should follow. There are so many good Professions to choose from. Hopefully I will know by this Spring. I just know I'm not cut out to be a Rancher. I rather have a job that requires a suit and tie. I know I must decide before I go on to Queens. I don't want to waste my time and I haven't the money to pay for courses that won't get me ahead. Maybe I'll do some Teaching too. Someone has to keep these kids in line and help them learn something" Gilbert stated.

"But how will you be able to afford all of that? Teacher's don't make much money. Your Father isn't well to do now Gilbert. I know you are very quick to learn but even Queens costs money to attend." Josie pointed out.

"That is why I will compete for scholarships and work my way through. This is my choice so if I want to be something more than just a Farmer I will have to put in my share." He explains further.

"I suppose they could at least pay for Queens. I should go to Queens as well. It is how things go in my Family of course. I'm just so bored with school. It seems like it will never end, Gilbert. What use is any of this in keeping up a House?" Josie questioned him honestly.

"Oh Josie! How you bore me so with your complaining! School is just something that you must do. I know I don't want to be left behind. Of course a Lady of good standing must be able to carry on a decent conversation. That is if she expects her future Husband to get ahead." Julia tells her exasperated over Josie's lack of insight into the future.

"Queens will be different, Josie. We will have so many choices. Plus we will be able to focus more on subjects. There will be students from all over P.E.I. That must sound interesting to you. Like Julia mentioned, you at least don't want to be one of those girls who cannot talk of anything but how to braid their hair now do you?" Gilbert tried to encourage Josie because he knew she had some knack for learning. She just needed to be motivated some.

"I think that even though Miss Shirley pushes us, she is doing her best to make learning fun. Don't you enjoy reading out loud? Aren't you looking forward to the Winter Carnival, Josie?" Julia tried some more ideas.

" Your are right. It will be nice to be a part of all of that. I do enjoy acting so much! I'm looking forward to singing too! Though it was mean and selfish of you to refuse to sing with us. Why do you try to avoid your old friends?" Josie believed, feeling ignored again by Gilbert.

"I have a big part in the Play. Plus all of the Sledding Events to organize. I really don't have the time. Besides, singing is not one of my greatest accomplishment. I am passable but not really a soloist. You will do quite well with Moody and Samuel. I believe you know this too. You have nothing to gain by trying to ask me to feel guilty." Gilbert told her bluntly.

"It just isn't fair. You will come to Julia's though won't you? For our practice? We plan on putting out quite a good spread. All kinds of jams, jellies and cakes. You'll get to help judge what we should bring with us to the Carnival. How can you resist that invitation?" She had so much to lose if she completely alienated him.

" Yes, Gilbert. You must come while Josie is in a better mood. Next week she may feel differently" Julia commented since she knew earlier, Josie would not even speak of Gilbert but now she could hardly leave him alone.

"I will try my best to make it. Is Miss Shirley coming along? It would help if we could have her opinion of our performances." Gilbert asked logically and Josie tried to hide her scorn.

"The invitation was open to all who are involved in the Play. So of course she is invited to come. Whether she shows up or not is up to her." Julia explained while Josie wondered if Gilbert could think of no one else but Miss Shirley? She was beginning to think it was doubtful.

"I guess we will see then. It was partly my idea so I will make a real effort to be there." Gilbert reminded her as he changed hands to move his books to his other side.

"That will be good enough then Gilbert. You have many important parts in this Play. If you fail to show up, I suppose Charlie could stand up for you instead." Julia chooses much to Gilbert's resentment. He couldn't understand why these girls didn't have more to do with their time? This practice though was important and it really was his intention to come to it. If only in hope that his favorite Teacher will be there to keep him company.

"I would almost come just to see Charlie try to play Marley. Like I said, it was something I feel is important to do. It just isn't very easy for me to find the free time these days. I keep getting more and more work pushed onto me from my Father. With that and my studies, it is hard to get away.

Well I need to head off this way so I will see you both tomorrow at school." Gilbert finally felt free to think of what he now thought was important to contemplate.

He wondered how was ever going to get Josie to understand. He was in love with someone else. After the Recital at White Sands, seeing Anne as he imagined her to look like in the near future. She was so beautiful in that emerald colored dress. He was starting to like her hair all pinned up but often found himself still wishing it was also falling down around her shoulders almost as much. She was fair and when he ran his fingers across her cheek he couldn't help but want to gather her up into his arms and kiss her. All he could think about now was a life they both could build together. Yet he knew his dreams would have to be his well kept secret. At least until he finishes up this school year. They had the Winter time to work together though and that hopefully meant a few more opportunities for them to be alone. He liked that idea. If only he could get out of playing Hockey this year but it wouldn't be right or fair to the others. He had so much to do though. He still wanted to take on some extra work, taking up the slack his Cousin, Malcolm is leaving behind so that he can work at the Docks in Kingsport. It will just be crazy but he wanted to take advantage of the extra earnings while he can. He wished Anne's gift wasn't so generous. He knew he couldn't match it but he also knew it was the significance of any gift that would matter the most. He really wanted to give Anne something special for Christmas. Maybe he would give it to her at the Winter Ball? Wouldn't that be romantic enough even to please Anne?" He wondered as walked along the well worn red road ahead of him.

He made it back the rest of the way Home. Once he arrived, he ate a snack of Apple Cobbler with some milk before heading out to move the Cattle.


	38. A Cellar Rat

Meanwhile Anne and Diana made their way Home, chatting away about the details of the Actor's and Actress' Costumes. Diana and Ruby's Families have been working diligently to assemble them together in a timely manner.

After debating over the Fairielike Costumes and how they must be able to add some accessories to the Ghosts Costumes for the needed affects.

"Well Anne is everything still in order for Marilla's Tea this Sunday? I just want to make sure everything turns out perfect. Aunt Jo has been rather restless but she did speak well of you Anne. I tried to explain to her that you have been so very busy with the Carnival that it has delayed your making a return visit recently to Orchard Slope." Diana brought up because once again her Aunt inquired about Anne's absence there.

"I'm sorry Diana. I hope she understands my predicament. I don't mean to put her off so." Anne sighs deciding not to allow herself to hubris of over going over her busy schedule mentally once again.

"I think she understands now, Anne. You will though be coming to Julia's Practice now won't you?" Diana wondered as they passed by Mr. Harrison's Pastures on their right.

"I am not committed to the extra Practices Diana. It all depends on how much I can get done this week. Marilla has me quite busy with all of the cooking and other preparations for the coming Winter. I have been scrubbing, polishing and boiling until I feel overdone! I also have several more weeks left before our College Recess at Redmond. I am sorry Diana but I promise we will have a very lovely Tea in honor of your Aunt's visit to Green Gables. Marilla takes great pride in her cooking and so far, she has never disappointed a Guests expectations. So has she decided whether she is staying until December or is she returning to Kingsport next week?" Anne asked seeing Diana now grow agitated with this idea.

"She still hasn't made her decision yet. I know she has been working steadily with Father and probably has many details to be finalized before the Winter Ball. Not to mention other Family Business investments. I know she must be away before the second week in December. She said some details will demand her direct attention to attend to. Maybe she will let us visit her Mansion after the Ball to Kingsport? Wouldn't that be a dream come true?" Diana thought it must look like a Castle.

"It would be quite an adventure Diana at least for the two of us. I've never been inside any of the Grand Houses before. Though I can assure you that I have decorated more than a few in my imagination!" She smiled back at Diana who met her look in humble agreement.

"I can't believe you have never been there Diana?" Anne thought suddenly.

"She and Mother have not been on the best of terms. I may have visited once when I was very young but I have no memory of it. It really is a wonder that she came to our Home to visit at all. She doesn't want a bunch of Children in her Home. Mother says she can't have Children running around all of her fancy crystal or shining waxed floors. Mother just claims that she doesn't like Children. That's why she never Married." Diana reports.

"That may be so Diana. Though she has been kind to us. She sends you all very nice gifts. That is not the act of someone who does not favor Children exclusively. I can understand a rich House is in danger in the presence of smaller Children though." Anne thought trying to imagine how one would go about steering Children away from the danger of a heavy Family Heirloom

"She's too proper for any sort of Domestic Work, so Mother tells us. Father said she was the oldest and had to look out for them all, once his Parents passed on so suddenly. They benefited from the Insurance, Trusts and Property of course. My Aunt though had to study hard, so that all of that money would not go to waste and she was prepared to make good financial choices. Father told me it was Aunt Jo's eye for a bargain that helped her get so very wealthy. I do hope I can attend Queens, Anne. I would not like to find myself unable to make sound choices if I were to lose a Husband." Diana fretted but was at once distracted from her thoughts as a swift North Wind caught them both by surprise and they both raised their hands to hold onto their hats.

"Oh my! That was close. So what does your Aunt do, I mean when she isn't taking care of Business? You haven't spoken much about that." Anne asked her curiously.

" When she isn't working with Father, she is always reading or writing to who knows who? She also has a habit of going over every little detail, when it comes to our meals." Diana explained briefly.

"Does she not go out much, Diana? However could anyone be so idle?" Anne tried to imagine being stuck inside for too long.

"Not really much Anne. It does seem a shame though. I mean to be so cooped up and not be able to wander about much. I think though she likes it that way Anne. She never complains about it. At least when I am around to hear her speak." Diana ponders this oddity about her Aunt.

"To feel so confined. Do you think she lacks motivation or is she too infirm to wander much around here? Surely, whatever the case may be, we two can devise some kind of remedy so that she too can enjoy the splendor of Natures vast bounty." Now Anne found herself plotting once more. She couldn't seem to help herself. She scarcely had a moment to even imagine herself free from duties yet here she was, trying to figure out some way Diana's Aunt could get more outdoors during her visit here to Avonlea.

"Anne, do you think we should try to see if we could bring us out with us? Maybe it's just more difficult for her or she doesn't want to go out alone." Diana said thoughtfully.

"It is getting colder out now Diana. I would fear, if her health gets fragile in the Winter's frost, our opportunities may being growing shorter day by day." Anne reason wisely.

"This could be the case. She may not know the outdoors as we do." Anne thought.

"But Anne she grew up here just as we did. I just think she is a little stubborn and old age has set in some for her. I would however feel poorly if we ignored her in this way. Mother and Father are very busy this time of the year so I really don't feel I can put more on to them at this point." Diana tried to help Anne see.

"As are we too at Green Gables. We do owe it to her to at least make a fair offer to take her out at least one afternoon. Perhaps this coming Sunday? After Marilla's Tea? She will be warm and toasty. Then I think we might be able to make your case for her support for your petition to Queens?" Anne brought up feeling she came upon a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

"That sounds like a marvelous plan Anne. It will guarantee we can at least ask her without any interruptions. Now all we have to do is convince her that a walk out after Tea is the best medicine that can be prescribed for her." She mentioned not completely convinced her stubborn Aunt will be so persuaded.

"Leave that part up to me Diana. Though it never hurts to bring her in some fresh flowers and speak well of how lovely everything looks outside. This should help our cause some in advance." It was something that Diana agreed could work to their advantage.

"Good. That is another piece to life's puzzle we can put into it's proper place. So much to be done now but never a dull moment. It's time for us to part ways now. I'll see you tomorrow Diana. Please send our love to your Family from ours fondly." Anne than waved her goodbyes, after Diana offered up her own greetings as well.

Anne followed along the winding road that took her up to her doorstep at Green Gables. She turned the doorknob that opened the front door and carefully closed it up behind her. The House was eerily silent as she set down first her own Satchel and then hung up her outer clothing on its appropriate hooks. She then continued up the Hallway, turning into the formal Diningroom and then into the Kitchen beyond that. She noted that the Kitchen door was askew which was not something Marilla was known to ever do, especially if she was out. Mrs. Lynde though can find herself sometimes distracted and much to Anne's dismay, this was a hazard she wished could be remedied easier than she imagined it could be. Anne took a peek outside but seeing nothing really out of it's place, she just closed the door behind her and was than drawn to the Kitchen Table that held a hand written note upon it. She lifted it up and started to read it once she acknowledged it was addressed to her exclusively.

Dear Anne,

I was just informed that my Cousin's Wife has taken a terrible turn for the worse. The messenger said that the situation was urgent so I left as soon as I could gather some things together for easy traveling. Rachel has her Sewing Circle to meet up with this afternoon so I'm afraid that you will need to put Dinner together for the two of you.

I cannot say how long this whole business will require my immediate attention. I do not expect to be returning tonight for that matter. I will rely on you to keep things up for me while I attend to this unhappy affair. I expect to be returning back Home with the Twins when I am finished here. Well unless their Uncle shows up here but there still has been not response to inquiries made up to this point.

Make sure to check on the Animals and that everything is secured before turning in for the night, Anne. Don't stay up too late either. It won't do your eyes one bit of good. Please let Rachel know my predicament and assure her that I will return as soon as I am able.

Love,

Marilla

"Well now! It looks like we will be entertaining the young Keith Twins sooner rather than later. More guests to expect for Green Gables it would seem." Anne folds up the note and slips it into her skirt pocket. She takes another look around the Kitchen to see if everything looks like it is in it's place before heading upstairs to change into her work clothes.

Upon changing, Anne moves to start up a fire in the iron stove, adding more wood to ensure it will be enough for the evening meal and a cold Autumns night. She puts on water to boil and checks to find a freshly plucked Chicken in the nearby cooler. She sets out some spices and decides that she will have to head into the Cellar below for some stored vegetables to add to their evening meal.

Anne pushed open the door leading to the steps that took her deep into a now darkening poorly lit Cellar. The steps were worn and creaky. She took a tumble down these very stairs once or twice in her younger years, leaving her with an unfriendly feeling for this task whenever it came upon her to do.

Stepping downward, she was reminded that these stairs were sorely in need of repair. Several creaked badly and caused her to grip the bannister next to it tighter. She must see if maybe Gilbert might be able to help her with this chore. It was something Matthew would usually maintain so it has been unfortunately neglected overall since his passing. Anne didn't also enjoy the fact that it wasn't very well lit. She had to lean out some to find the lantern Marilla hung up to light up the room. Anne sat down upon a stair to light it carefully before going down any further. Sometimes she would encounter small mice who would scurry in a reckless and dangerous pattern across the basement floor. The cold storage vegetables were also tempting to other obnoxious creatures of the night who sometimes would sneak in to try and steal their Summer/Fall Harvest.

"Ew!..Oh, yuck!" Anne let out when she felt something sticky and damp catch suddenly on the hand she used to guide her downstairs. She held up her hand to inspect what she got on it. Noticing it was a worn spiders web, she hastily wipes her hand on the side of her apron, to remove the sticky substance from her hand.

"How I loathe this Keep of a Cellar." Anne moaned as she lifted up the lantern higher to make sure that her presence was clearly announced. She swung the light from left to right, inspecting the grounds for any uninvited guests. She did turn once, as she was sure she heard a noise close to the wall under the sink nearby but then it grew silent.

"Away with you little beasties!" Anne wails out as she came up to a barrel with it's lid carefully clamped down for storage. She placed the lantern on the counter close by so that she could remove the lid from a barrel full of russet potatoes. She than pulls out four potatoes. She considered even more but then reminded herself that Marilla would not be there to join them this evening so she resisted. She than stuffed each one into her deep apron pockets. After she carefully replaces the lid to this barrel, she than moved over to where the onions were being stored, a couple of barrels over. Opening it's lid, she pulled out two rounded onions and deposited them with her potatoes in her pockets. But before she had this lid latched down securely, she heard a sudden thump! It startled her so severely, an onion toppled over, out of her pocket and onto the cold stone floor.

Anne turned with such a start! Only one thing, well actually it could be one of several forest creatures, might cause such a racket. She first moved over to retrieve the lantern, looking for the onion she dropped by accident on the floor underneath her. Unfortunately, it appeared to have rolled into a darkened corner of the room so Anne set the lantern down once more, so that she could pick up a tattered old broom kept downstairs to keep it swept and tidy.

Armed with her weapon, the broom, Anne stood very still, hoping to hear whatever it was that had hidden away in their basement. Hearing nothing at first she moved over to where she saw the onion roll around so that she could use the broom to sweep it out into the open area of the floor.

This required her to push the broom around the back of one of the barrels. When she swept it across the floor, it rolled forward back into her eyesight well enough so that she could retrieve it with no harm done. So she set down the broom and kneeled carefully to pick up the missing vegetable.

"It would roll out back here. I suppose I should add a few carrots or Rachel will protest their absence" she noted. She had no real love of the vegetable. She would try not to eat them, unless they were stewed to almost an unrecognizable state and mixed in with her other vegetables. The less they reassembled a carrot the better she thought of them.

This required her to move the lantern though to the top of another barrel so that she could find the clasps. When she had it's lid removed. She was made to move the light to the floor, so that she could place the heavy lid on top of the nearby barrel so her hands were free to remove the needed carrots.

A lone Gentleman came up from the road after clearing the Bridge reaching over the Barry's Pond. His pace quickened as he saw that Green Gables was now coming up closer in front of him. He had stopped first at Orchard Slope, hoping that Diana Barry could help him first solve the equations that had him stumped. He knew Anne was really busy right now with finales fast approaching her. He was however informed that Diana went with her Mother to work on their sewing and her Father had left to the Gillis', to bring them back home for Dinner. The Ladies were working together this evening on the show's Costumes. So this forced him to seek out Miss Shirley's assistance instead. He could have ridden over to the Pye's house if he choose to do so. That though would require him to have to avoid an unwanted Dinner invitation and the delay in solving his trouble. He just knew she would become distracted by trying to play the Hostess and he didn't have all night to get his other work finished.

Mr. Barry's farmhand told Gilbert that he heard that Miss Cuthburt may not be in either, since she left word with him that she had to go out of Town on Family Business. He didn't however feel that either Anne or Mrs. Lynde would have followed her, since they had their own work to get done in Avonlea. He knew Anne had a class to teach tomorrow so he could only hope this news was still true as he approached the front gate of Green Gables.

He came up to the front door and knocked upon it. The wind had been swifter as the early evening Sun started to grow weary in a tired sky. He looked out towards the road and noticed a fugitive Rooster pecking at the ground near by the low white picket fence. He turned around and tried to gain someone's attention once again but none came to answer it and he couldn't hear any noise coming from inside either. He then reasoned that maybe they got a late start at Dinner and may be in the Kitchen still. So he made his way around to the side door hoping this time maybe to get anyone's attention at this point.

He once again tried knocking this time on the side Kitchen door but once again, he had no answer. He was feeling rather desperate since he was sure Anne at least wouldn't leave Avonlea without a substitute or so soon after taking an absence because of her illness earlier.

Diana had told him that Anne had a habit of singing while she cooked so maybe she missed his knocking. It didn't sound reasonable but still he found himself leaning now over the stoop to convince himself that no one really was at home to answer his calling.

When he got a better view inside, a violent crash caused him to jump back in alarm. He looked behind himself but really he was sure it had come from inside of the house. He pounded one more time on the back door but still no response. Seeing no one around him, he started to look at the windows around the Kitchen, trying to find some way he might be able to get into the House without breaking any windows.

He found himself wondering all kinds of crazy thoughts as he finally found an withered old crate he could use to try and reach the window over the Cuthburt's Kitchen sink. He felt it was worth a try to see if he could nudge it open with his pocket knife and force it to pull up. He was now thinking maybe Anne fell down the stairs or worse maybe she fell ill again and fainted somewhere. He saw that the buggy was missing and wasn't there some sewing thing his Mother attended on this day? Surely if it was Mrs. Lynde, she would not fall without making a lot more noise. As he loosened the window, he heard once more a banging noise and this time it must be Anne's voice now coming from the Cellar.

"There! Now all I have to do is managed to squeeze through this window, fall into the sink and then hopefully not break my neck trying to pull myself out of the way so I can rescue Miss Shirley from whatever Monster is terrorizing her in the Cellar below".

That thought made him grin fiendishly. But what if she really is in danger he thought once again. He better hurry along none the less. Once he knew what was wrong, then he can figure out how he can help.

He moved faster than he thought possible. Plopping himself squarely into a wet Kitchen Sink that made him cringe.

Great, he thought to himself. Now he had a wet seat but was this really the time to worry about such things? He hopped off of the counter and then listened again as he started to creep around the corner. Once again he heard some sweeping noise down in the Cellar and after a moment of listening he found himself smiling to himself. From what he now heard, he determined that something must have stolen away into the Cuthburt's Cellar. It could a rat or a frisky raccoon down there causing that thudding noise as it must be bumping into things downstairs trying to find some way to escape it's torture chamber.

He looked around the Kitchen more closely and noticed that things were scattered about that must be set out for preparing their Evening Meal. His curiosity though and mischievous nature kept him from announcing his arrival just yet. Surely if it was Mrs. Lynde, she would be yelling out after this intruder in a much louder tone of voice. So he tried once more to sneak up to the Cellar stairs to see what really was going on down there.

He paused at the top of the stairs and sat down for a moment. He didn't want to startle her at first but then he found Anne chasing this critter around the Cellar really amusing.

Downstairs, Anne was trying bravely once again to retrieve the onion she dropped on the floor earlier. The floor was dusty, so she was not comfortable reaching around the barrel, especially when she couldn't see very well in the room. Yet it was a waste to toss away good food, she could imagine Marilla reminding her so she had to make a valiant effort to get it back before it was wasted on some rabid animal.

She finally realized that she had ahold of the missing onion only to find herself startled by touch of a furry paw!

"Oh! No!" Anne hopped up quickly fearing the utter worst of circumstances. Just the fear of it being rabid forced her to reach into the only open barrel available to her. Picking up a carrot from inside of it she quickly throws it in the direction she felt it's paw against her hand.

She stopped a moment, questioning if it was right to throw one vegetable to retrieve another one but then figured an onion held more value to her than a carrot did any day.

"So you think you can have my onions, you little thief!" Anne challenged the enemy soundly. In it's fear, it tried to scurry once more towards the back wall and this prompted Anne to reach in for another carrot to throw over at it. She quickly snaps this one to make a better projectile and throws once more in the direction that the sound came from. She reasoned that the less carrots there were in the World, the better. Irrational, true but Anne was in no mood to reason with at this point. She was tired, worried about Marilla having to travel so far by herself and trying her best not to get bitten.

"There now! That's what you get, you bad thing! Whatever you are. At least if you survive that carrot it should distract you long enough for me to get the broom back and then you will rue the day you wandered down into Miss Marilla Cuthburt's Root Cellar." Anne threatens the poor frightened animal and it was all her rescuer could do now not to start laughing at Anne's silly theatrics.

He got up slowly, realizing he had the perfect opportunity to tease Anne first before he rescued her from this brave Forest Creature. He snuck into the Kitchen and looked around for something to drop down the stairs that might get her attention. He looked around the Hallway but all he found there was hats, scarves, wraps and her outer coat. Nothing that would make any noise that he could use. So he went back into the Kitchen looking for something not too heavy but not too light either. He finally settled on a medium sized metal pot. It had to be something heavy enough to roll down the stairs without breaking. A lid, he reasoned could start to roll but quickly land on it's flat side and stop before hitting the Cellar floor. It won't really startle her too much if she didn't think something was coming at her from behind he decides before finding his perch back at the top of the stairs.

When he made it back, he sat quietly once more, making sure she didn't hear him returning from the Kitchen. His prank wouldn't work if she caught him before he sent down the pot.

Not to worry though because he heard her now banging the broom around, hitting it against the wooden barrels and then he heard her sweeping it along the back wall, trying to scoot it over towards the stairs going up.

He waited until he felt sure she was completely distracted by her victim. Then, he gently started to roll the pot down the stairs. He didn't want her to catch the metal clanging right away. It was more fun if she just thought something heavy was falling down the stairs.

To say Anne jumped at the sound of the pot hitting the concrete floor was being polite. She let out such a sheik that even her naughty visitor was prompted to jump up in fright from her outburst!

"Goodness! What was that!" Anne impulsively threw her back up against the barrel standing behind her in such a fright, it left her poor heart pounding in her chest with fright. Her hastened action, when she hit up against the barrel caused the loose lid on top of it to come crashing down on the floor, further causing her to screech out in such a fright. He saw her hit the barrel and the lid start to teeter dangerously in her direction. This caused him to rush down the stairs afraid that the lid might hurt her because it had to be very heavy to protect their vegetables from intruding pests.

As he came rushing down the stairs Anne threw the half of the carrot she had in her hand right towards his kneecaps. He felt it hit up against him and easily swooped it up before it hit the floor underneath him.

"Anne! Are you all right? I heard all of this noise down here and rushed in as quickly as I could. What's going on down here?" He asked her as he moved the lid he caught back over to the top of the barrel that it belonged to. He then started to re-attach the clamps so it wouldn't put her in danger again.

"Just be careful, Gilbert. There's a rabid animal running around here. Not only is he rabid but not incredibly bright either I'm afraid. I have been trying to lure it towards the stairs but so far it has resisted all of my efforts." She told him cautiously.

"So it seems you are having problems with the Family pet?" He couldn't stop himself for trying to find some humor in this situation.

"It's not a "pet" Gilbert. I told you it's some sort of rodent. Well, it's too big to be a rat. Oh, at least I hope so. I couldn't imagine anything that makes this much racket to be a mere rat." She explained leaving poor Gilbert to try his best to contain his urge to fall down laughing at her.

"You can't be too sure, Anne. I mean I have heard of some very large rats. They stow away in Ships at Sea and chew into the food supplies on them." Gilbert replied looking at her rumpled form now with a tinge of pity for her.

"Where did you hear such a thing, Gilbert? I don't believe a word of it!" Anne answered him back while looking now for the lantern so that she could locate that creature once more.

"My Cousin, Malcolm, he is working the docks over in Kingsport. He tells me they get rats as big as cats!" He tries to show her how big they are with his arms and she has to force herself not to hit him with the broom she still had in her hands

"Well that's what Malcom claims. I've never seen one that big. Maybe he will bring one back for us this Christmas. If he does, do you want to see it? I mean, just to prove my Cousin isn't telling us any Fish Stories?" He offered politely.

"No. I don't want to see any rats, period. If you could move back to the other side, I still might be able to get this thing out of here without your getting bitten." She held out her arm trying to urge him over to her other side. He moved over some but still tried to stay close enough in case she stumbled over something she threw at the varmint.

"How did you get in here? I know I locked the Kitchen door upstairs." She wondered in her confusion.

"As well as the Front door! I was forced to wedge open the window over the sink and squeeze my way through there. No thanks to you."

"That must have been a sight to see. So I take it that Rachel is still absent. I'm afraid I came home and found the Kitchen door partially open. Someone must have left in a hurry this afternoon."

"I heard over at the Barry's that Miss. Cuthburt had to leave in a hurry. Something about her Cousin's right?"

"Yes, we are soon to be the recipient of two eight year old Twins. Once she returns from making the necessary arrangements I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Anne. I hadn't heard but then Diana was with her Mother over at the Gillis from what their Herb told me over at there Farm."

"It couldn't be helped. Hey, what's this here?" Anne felt the pot at her foot and reached down to retrieve it.

"What's a pot doing down here of all places?" She looked at it oddly. It was a long day and she wasn't quite ready to jump to conclusion just yet.

"I don't know?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders innocently,"Maybe you have a raccoon. Mother says they have a weird habit of raiding the cabinets in the Kitchen. I guess if one of them is rummaging around your Root Cellar, he was looking to make a fine meal of it so it would seem." Gilbert reasoned while Anne scoffed at the idea.

He then remembered that Anne had moved that lantern of hers to the floor when she was unlatching the carrot barrel earlier. Now it was right behind her feet in a dangerous position so he started to walk over towards her, hoping he could pick it up before she knocked it over and tripped on it.

"I thought there might be two of them. It doesn't matter right now. I need to get whatever is hiding out in here out so that I can start Dinner. I am already getting a late start now." She confesses wearily dreading Rachel's lecture over her delay as it was already.

"That is entirely possible Anne. Something had to send that pot rolling down the steps." He figured.

"I'm suppose to believe they are so maligned that they also believed we had a cooking stove here in our Root Cellar as well?" She was growing weary of this silly game.

"No one said raccoons are smart. Just good cooks." He mentioned while Anne wished this was all finished and done with.

"So what have you got against carrots? He asked her as started to chew on the one he caught when Anne threw it at him in her defense."Won't Marilla be upset when she finds out you are using her vegetables as ammunition for your little battle in here?"

"I don't really care about the dumb carrots. I can always wash them off later, I would suppose. I need to just get this thing out of here before it causes me any more trouble. What are you doing now Gilbert?" Anne turned back suddenly causing the heel of her boot to catch on the hem of her skirt.

"Hey watch yourself, Anne, I.." Gilbert barely got the lantern out of her way as Anne lost her footing. His only choice was to fall back with her or else she was sure to crack her head on the hard concrete floor underneath them.

"Oh, help me!" She cried out twisting her weak ankle as she fell backwards but already instinctively, Gilbert had wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to back up against him. This allowed him to take the worst of the fall but he also had his other arm held out so that if the lantern would not break. At least it wouldn't be directly on top of them. It didn't break but he had to fall hard, hoping the impact didn't cause him to crack his own head into the pavement. Luckily, his quick thinking made him cushion his own head by slumping down and resting his head against Anne's piled up head of hair. Only his shoulders now ached from his awkward position. Once he hit the floor and they were stopped, he then leaned his head back to take the kink out of his neck from the fall.

"Ouch!" He yelled because his head barely hit the side of one of the barrels standing further back behind him.

"Are you hurt, Gilbert?" Anne tilted her head up to see what he hit his head on to.

"I just hit the top of my head on this fool barrel behind me." He let out trying to regain some composure.

"Did you get hurt Anne?" He was more worried about her right now.

"My boot is still caught up in the hem of my skirt. I just can't believe this is happening to me Gilbert." She moaned as she tried to lift up the back of her foot to awkwardly reach for her hem.

"Anne, if you would just, here, lift your leg up a little bit further, I think I can reach it. You will hurt your poor back more trying to undo it yourself." He instructed her while he tried to reach down to grab ahold of her ankle to steady it so he could fix the trouble.

"Please be careful. I don't mean to be such a whiner but..owww..I think I twisted my ankle again! I just can't believe this!" She cried out as he tried as gently as he could to pull the bottom of her skirt loose from her boot.

"I have it loose now. I'm sorry that hurt Anne. I was trying to bend it as little as possible." He told her feeling guilty for having to hurt her.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Can you move at all?" She now leaned comfortably against his broad shoulder, resting her head back so that she could see his face now.

"I really doubt it." He answered before moving some of her squelched hair away from her lovely face.

Now normally, he wouldn't be too pleased to find himself thrown back against a very hard stone floor. He really did fear he was really bruised up from behind. Yet, he quickly turned his thoughts to taking in every curve of her body lying down softly against him. How does one cry out in agony when his secret love is found foolishly resting against him? This was an opportunity he thought he could only dream about but it seems fate is more than being kind to him.

He lifted his hand to stoke her tired head and as he did, he pulled it backwards so he could admire her even more. Without much of a thought of it in his fool head, he leaned down as if to kiss her but just as quickly, he laid down his head to once again rest it on top of her own. Just in time he remembered his Father's warning. It's still too early. He didn't want this to look like something he had carefully planned out. He knew he was already guilty for dropping the pot. If he kissed her now, she would just accuse him of trying to kill her just so he could steal a kiss.

He liked the kissing idea but the killing part wasn't quite in his long term plans.

"I'm so sorry Gilbert. Are you bruised very badly?" She asked, slowly acknowledging that with these words she herself was fighting the urge to just hug him close to comfort his poor hurt body. He did after all do this to help her.

"I just need to lie here a few moments. Long enough to unscramble me brains. That really did shake me up a little." He admitted.

"Just a little bit?" She questioned his honesty.

"Right, a lot!" I was trying to keep you from hitting the lantern you left on the ground when you went to open that carrot barrel." He wanted her to know the truth.

"Than it is as I have said, Gilbert. Nothing good comes of carrots. I know I have to get up but I'm afraid of how much I hurt my ankle. I don't want to fall back down on you once more." She described her dilemma for him.

"Just rest a moment than Anne. I'm afraid to move too." He answered back but his thoughts were more comfortable thinking about her. All he could think about was that here he was, with the girl he can't stop dreaming about. Fred was never going to believe this.

He decided the only reward he could get away with today was the comfort of holding her close finally in his arms.

Slowly, due to his bruised up, extended arm, he brought it to rest around Anne's waist, leaning against his somewhat better arm. Then he tried to focus all of his thoughts to just feeling her comfortably pressed up against him. Gently, since he feared she might have suffered some from his forcing her to land crushing up against him, he started to squeeze her tighter in his arms. This feeling just filled him to overflowing. He could easily be buried right here, right now, as long as he knew Anne was nestled up lovingly against him like this.

"Gil, I'm so sorry I hurt you. It just caught me by surprise. I always overreact a little when my ankle gets twisted up like that. I just don't like cold, musty places. Or wild animals for that matter. I am more friends with the trees and flowers I'm afraid to say." Anne made her confession, feeling guilty because it did seem rather nice to be caught up this way some.

"I'll survive, I guess. Really. I can bend my left arm so I didn't break it, thankfully. The lantern survived the fall. I was so afraid of it setting your skirt on fire Anne. I mean I really was terrified when I saw you trip like that." Gilbert found his heart beating as he relieved his panic with the passion of his words.

"As you say though. It didn't break so at least my guardian Angel was watching out for us today." Anne smiled and Gilbert liked that he could tell this was true since she absently snuggled up against him.

"Do you want me to get rid of that pest for you now? I think I better move before Mrs. Lynde burns me up in your fireplace. It's probably only some wild cat." He told her, now stroking her head softly, knowing she was sure to resent his theory.

Anne slowly took in his words. Whether he had her by mentioning Mrs. Lynde, the Cat or a sudden desire to toss his wicked self into the fireplace he found her reaction amusing. She suddenly pulls herself out of his embrace, propping her arms on both sides of him so that she could look him straight in his mocking eyes.

"It is not some feral Cat! What are you doing here any ways, Gilbert? I really don't believe a raccoon would be so concise to pull out a pot, drag it all the way to our Root Cellar only to drop it down our staircase either." She tried to look at him with an angry look in her eyes but Gilbert couldn't help but pout. Really, her rash movement at first hurt like, it was really painful but as she was lecturing him, he looked down not sure if he should feel guilty but not wanting to see her angry with him and ruining his good, if seriously painful, mood right now. His eyes fell slowly but then he found he better look up at her.

"Now what is it Gilbert? Why are you looking at me that way now?" She asked him feeling very tired.

"Anne, you need to either lay down or sit up please? If you don't, I just know I'll do something that surely you will beat me with that broom for." He looked down quickly over her and just as fast, looked up to make his point.

The site of her leaning over him so close that he could easily touch her first took his breath away. Anne though saw the situation differently of course. To her, Gilbert seemed more trapped than that poor animal she was sure must be huddling frightened back in one of the corners in the back of this room. The strange thought suddenly became overwhelmingly funny to her and she started to laugh at his ridiculous situation. Gilbert watched this unexpected reaction and at first he wondered if he should feel embarrassed about something? Then he just joined in with her laughing because this really was starting to become some kind of game between the two of them.

He liked to see it as some kind of ritual or right of passage. Every time he found himself alone with Anne, it felt like some invisible barrier between them was starting to fade away. Whittling away slowly and bringing them closer together. That type of thinking brought him now to a new kind of joy that he was more than happy to laugh and feel jolly over with her. Even if for now, it might only be for him to see now. It was enough to motivate him to do what he knew he must to make all of his dreams come true in life. Surely she will be his motivation when things grew more difficult and uneasy to manage at times.

He laughed with her and then just stared up at her with a satisfied smile. She noticed he had stopped and met his gaze with her own. She wondered how long they could stare at each other without blinking.

It took more than a moment before Gilbert finally gave in catching onto to her silly game.

"You blinked. I win!" She smiled with glee feeling rather superior over her witty advantage. Not quite willing to give into her completely. He knew he could have waited longer but he really was starting to wonder how long could this moment last before they were discovered and some wild scandal erupted from it? He cringed in anticipation of the pain he knew was coming but the temptation and moment of triumph was just too much for him to give up right now. He quickly turned her over and loved that he had her full attention as he pulled this stunt on her.

"Gilbert, please!" She protested, starting to quiver under the sudden shift of his weight against her.

"Just remember, Queen Anne. Sometimes I let you have the advantage over me. Not because you are so willful but because it really does make me laugh when you think you can best me in all things." He found this to be even more fun.

The quiet moment gave the other poor trapped animal the hopeful courage to try to make it's way across the floor but an abandoned piece of broken Carrot Anne threw earlier got the best of this hungry beast. It's sudden sprint though caught the two of them off their guard. Anne rolled Gilbert over but he was heavier than she cared to admit. Her action only threw her once more on top of him, forcing Gilbert to just sigh in repentance once again while he cushioned her fall.

"I'm sorry Gilbert." Anne said in an uncomfortable rush before she forced herself to rise up to her knees and brave her aching ankle to see how much she hurt it. She carefully pulled up her skirts to inspect it for damages.

Finally realizing he was free from her torture, so Gilbert first pulled up his knees and as if performing a well practiced sit-up he then lifted his torso, bracing his strong arms to boost himself up to his feet as well. This was however painful but he decided it was no worse than being thrown from a Horse or smacked good sideways by an ornery Heifer.

"Are you going to be well enough to walk right now?" She mentioned seeing how he had to gage so much of his weight just trying to make a stand.

"I can get up Anne. I'm tougher than you think. Though you sure love to put me to the test." He hoped she got his meaning, while he walked now across the room to a pile of left over onion sacks left under the staircase.

Gathering one up he pulled it methodically open and headed straight over to where he was sure he saw the poor fugitive run too. He had to bend at the knee to reach the animal but Gilbert bagged him quickly with a swift shove of his well heeled leather boot to it's backside.

He than held it up proudly for Anne to prove that it was indeed captured and ready for her inspection.

"You just can't resist showing off can you? I didn't even think of using one of those old onion sacks. Of course I really didn't want to find myself close enough to risk getting myself bit either." She honestly wished she wasn't so afraid of these wild animals.

"He didn't even come close. The carrot was a convenient distraction though." He thought he could give her a little credit for his easy capture.

"It could have easily bitten you Gilbert, if it wanted to. Your hands were much too close to it when you scooped it up. Why you didn't even wear your gloves." She shook her head in shame.

"That was kind of foolish of me but it would still require this crazy creature to drop his prize. I don't think there are too many things that will make any animal sacrifice something that they find dear to them very easily. Don't you agree?" He found there was a tinge of similarity in his sentiments and this amused him even more.

"I believe you have a good point Gilbert. You easily saw the solution to my problem. Much better than my plan I must admit." She confessed.

"Actually, I've done this more than a few times before, Anne. I think that is what made it so funny to watch you try to do it in the beginning. You are so stubborn at times. It might do you well to allow someone else to help you out once in a while." He offered her kindly, making a very strained bow.

"Poor Gilbert. I admit I am stubborn sometimes when I could benefit from the help of others. Most of the time, I only had my wits to see me through. If I could not find my own courage from within, I may not have gotten as far as I would have, if I always allowed someone else to face my challenges for me? This doesn't mean I'm not grateful for your assistance Gilbert. Rather, given a little more time and effort, I would have succeeded in getting that thing out of our Cellar.

"Now, let's see if we can be rid of it and if I can still put together a decent meal for my Family tonight." Anne smiled back at him and he nodded in agreement with her plan.

"So what will you have me do with this uninvited guest of yours? You really weren't planning on having him over for Dinner were you?" He peered into the sack and pretended he could see what was hiding away in his borrowed sack. He couldn't though because it was too dark to see what was really inside it. Now he grinned over at her marveling at her whimsical smile.

"Heavens, no! Do you suppose the thing is rabid, Gil?" She wondered cautiously, not wanting to set free something that might harm another.

"I really can't see it Anne. Rabid creatures panic a lot more. This poor soul, he probably is shivering itself to death as we speak." He reasoned and her compassionate heart granted his freedom.

"Here my Lady, please let me help you to your feet. I'm afraid I cannot join you there at this moment because I have this coon caught up in this sack. I must confess though this was an experience I doubt I'll ever forget. I'll say this Miss Shirley, you do have a way of making my visits here very meaningful." He gave her a bold wink before leaving her with something to think about. He is still awfully stiff but manages to help Anne to her feet as gracefully as his bruised back would allow him. She started to pull back her hand once she regained her balance. He waited until she looked up at him before raising her hand ceremoniously to his lips to kiss her hand softly.

Anne gives him a warning look but hadn't the heart to actually yank her hand back away from his. The way he has been looking at her lately was making her feel so nervous, sometimes even becoming clumsy around him now more than normal. She felt like she swallowed butterflies whole and they only started to flutter around when he walked into the room. She bows her head first, afraid that somehow her looks gave away what was in her heart.

He didn't however leave her but continued to wait patiently for her to give him her undivided attention once more.

"Thank you Anne. That was more than enough of a reward for this sorry back of mine. Who knows also, what strange and dreadful disease, this rodent could have been carrying? I'm only thankful that I made it here in time. I know all the boys in Avonlea would miss you terribly. Well, all except for the Blairs, who will be appreciative of the increase in business for Dark Suits and fancy handkerchiefs." He told her teasingly bringing a smile to those lips he longed forever to kiss. Such is life. He gave in to defeat once more while he started out on his way to getting rid of this stray.

"You better behave yourself Gilbert. Next time you might be finding that raccoon served up on a plate." She threatened him for his boldness.

"Sounds great! Just don't forget Mom's special BBQ sauce. It's a real winner." He offered up gleefully causing Anne to give up the fight. At least for the moment.

Anne picked up this unfortunate lantern and hung it on a nearby nail. She than reached over for the broom, so that she could clean-up the mess that she made, chasing both of those naughty rogues all about her Cellar. She re-checked the barrel that Gilbert sealed up earlier, just to make sure every one of them were securely locked up safely. That is after she made sure she had the ingredients she needed for her Chicken Dinner.

Gilbert walked through the well polished Entrance way and into the Kitchen for he planned on releasing his catch into the outer woods marker.

He reached out to unlock the Kitchen side door when, as if a Ghost walked over not only his future Grave but he was sure all those who fell before him as well! The tide of her entrance would surely send a sharp ripple throughout all of his Generations and maybe even those yet to come!


	39. Mrs Lynde sets things straight

"Gilbert Blythe! What are you doing here at Green Gables? Where's Anne?" Mrs. Lynde roared as she took in the a sight she never dreamed of seeing upon her return from her regular Sewing Bee Meeting.

"Miss Shirley is down in the Root Cellar. I guess you could say I am with the local "pest control" right now." Gilbert answered her, waving his capture up for proof. She just looked him in the eye suspiciously. She refused to move her rather substantial form, blocking his ready exit through the Kitchen door.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Blythe. I hardly think Anne would call you all the way out here just to trap some wild animal in our Cellar. Now what are you really up to? Where's Marilla? It doesn't even smell like anyone has even started Dinner yet." Rachel looked at him sternly. He just stood up straight ready to accept her lofty challenge with courage.

"Actually, I came here to get some help with my Homework. When I arrived An..er..Miss Shirley." He continued when Rachel gave him the "evil eye" stare at his first attempt at being casual about his relationship with Anne,"Miss Shirley was trapped in the Cellar, fighting valiantly against this ornery creature. Now, if you don't mind, I was planning on setting it loose out past your Gardens or would you prefer to have him for Dinner?" He asked her not smiling directly at her but with mischief in his bright Hazel eyes.

"I would say not! Fine! Take it away Gilbert. I need to find out what Anne has to say for herself." Rachel left him at the door and he watched her start to disappear from the room. He wondered if maybe he should go back inside in case Anne needed him to defend her now from the indomitable Mrs. Lynde? She didn't sound very understanding and he resented her assuming he was up to no good. Of course, it could be suspicious, carry around a possum through an empty Kitchen with no one who lived there in site. It could have been a fun prank. Something Moody would probably pull on someone for a dare. This thought did amuse him some. He decided though that it would be best if he got rid of the evidence and hurried back to rescue poor Anne once again. This time from a more threatening foe.

"I wonder what I can ask her for a reward this time? What do you think?" He asked the captive in it's bag but all he got was some squirming. This one wasn't going to be cooperative so he continued on out through the Garden while making his way to the Woods out past the Cuthburt's Farm.

Once reaching his destination, Gilbert squatted down and opened the bag to set his fugitive free. It turned out to be a rather roly poly Opossum, rather than a crafty Racoon. Who scrambled his way across the field to make his escape. He must have been really hungry to find it's way into the Cuthburt's Cellar. Gil watched it huddle cautiously now against the back fence. It had it's back protectively pushed up against the fence as it make it's way out to the nearby Forest of Fir Trees behind their Farm. Gilbert than absently reached into his pocket to find the half eaten carrot he was munching on earlier and then tossed it out to the poor creature as his reward.

He wondered what Fred would now say about this strange adventure? Considering he was finally able to hold Anne close to him. This Possum was surely to be the greatest of Possum in Gilbert's book. Too bad. He didn't have some way handy to mark him for he was forever in his debt. It was time though now to see if he needed to rescue Anne from Mrs. Lynde. He still had some work that he needed help with too.

Gilbert walked up to the Kitchen door and then stopped to brush off some dust from his shirt. When he tried to straighten out his collar, he caught the faint scent of Anne's Lavender Perfume. He would have dwelled on it but he now saw Anne looking over his way briefly and then she moved over to a block where she started chopping up her vegetables for Dinner.

He knocked at the screen door, to regain Anne's attention but all he got was a fake smile from her before she returned to what she was trying to complete. It seemed to offer a brief explanation for a young woman who had just endured her own armageddon.

"Anne, please? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Gilbert pleaded with her and she knew she really had no other recourse. Not if she didn't want him to say Anne was a poor Hostess and bringing dishonor to Miss Cuthburt's Household as well.

"Please come in Mr. Blythe. Excuse my tardiness. What brings you to Green Gables at this hour?" She inquires after him before tossing up some cut up potatoes into her cooking pot.

"I came to rescue a damsel in distress." He teased Anne simply.

"What a kind gesture. I'm afraid that I am no longer in need of assistance but I thank you for your thoughtfulness. I need to put this chicken in the oven now. I am already much delayed with this task as it is." She said simply, putting on a fine performance though. Gil saw right through her though, knowing her true uneasiness.

"I don't mean to keep you from your duties, Anne. I was just stuck at a pass and I can't seem to figure out what you meant by creative writing." He spoke up hoping she could find some time to assist him with his troubles.

"I thought we went over all of this Gilbert? What is it you find so difficult to understand?" She asked as she now pulled out a bowl to start mixing up some dough to add some sliced up apples cut the night previously.

"I really am trying to understand what you were trying to explain to me but this paper I turned in earlier, well you said it wasn't very good. Now I thought it was pretty creative. You have to admit it has a good plot!" He waved it near her and she looked over at him annoyed that he would think she remembers everything she reads instantly.

"Gilbert, here let me look at it again." She reached out and quickly reads over some of it to remind herself of it's theme before making any comments. "See here, Gilbert! Creative means you must write either from your own experiences or try something you haven't quite read before. It was a...well..too familiar. It paled too much like the Book I know you were reading earlier about the English Monarchy. Unfortunately, I know it much too well. I know how difficult it is to draw from experience when you are so young but the whole point of this type of writing is to help you become less self indulgent Mr. Blythe." Anne let slip with a smile and Gilbert wondered if she had a purpose beyond this particular lesson in mind?

"Gilbert don't your Parents have anything for you to do besides coming here to bother Anne here?" Rachel questioned him when she returned to see what Anne was up to. She had already changed out of her traveling clothes and was back into the Cuthburt's Kitchen.

"Rachel, he only came here to get some help with his class work. I am a School Teacher after all. Though not very good with wild animals, I'm afraid." Anne mentioned, recognizing all the time now she lost in the Cellar.

"It is beyond me how you ever make it through a day, Anne Shirley! Why, you wasted half the afternoon chasing after some errant racoon when you were more than twice it's size! What if Marilla comes back with those two children and there is nothing to feed them?" Mrs. Lynde declared and even Gilbert cringed at Rachel's sharp remarks. He tried to re-read a section in his Math book, just to pretend he wasn't paying attention to them.

"You are the one who has convinced me that all wild creatures must be rabid. I was doing my very best, trying not to get bitten. I am weary. It's been a busy day for me and I really was caught by surprise. Why at one point, I actually feared there might even be two of them." She stated and looked down to see if Gilbert would flinch or offer up some comment but he was really good at playing innocent. Had Rachel not been in the room, he would have let his guard down, to flirt with her about it.

"Two? Well. I guess it was fortune then that Gilbert did show up after all. Though Anne, you must be more careful about the doors when you are here alone. It doesn't look right here though, having any of your male Students present without proper supervision, Anne." She told her, trying not to garner too much of Gilbert's attention with her reprimand but seeing no other choice, under the circumstances. She only hoped her words would also effect more of his actions in the future.

"Mrs. Lynde. I do realize that I am not yet eighteen but my duty requires me to help my Students succeed. I know I may seem rather slight but honestly, I have a valid Teaching Certificate. I would hope that proves that I posses enough maturity to manage any problems that my job might conjure up. Can you not relieve yourself of this terrible burden you seem to place upon yourself as my Spiritual and Social advocate? If my own Family cannot recognize my position of Authority in our Community, however can I expect my own Students to? It is hardly looked down upon for the Youth of Avonlea to offer you a friendly visit? So why must it be denied to me? Actually, my Students have been quite courteous and I credit some of that to my dedication to my good upbringing. As well as my attention to my lesson at Queens. One doesn't earn top honors at the Academy by ignoring their teaching disciplines. I am quite proud of my Students dedication to their schoolwork." Anne points out and Rachel didn't miss the smile that suddenly came over Gilbert's face after her words.

"Enough with this trying to amuse yourself, Gilbert. You know full well what I am speaking of in this regard. Anne there is quite a stubborn streak in you when it comes to this issue on your part. I still feel my judgment is sound. As far these lessons of yours are concerned.

Now, however Anne, I have something I purchased in Town that I would like your opinion on before I get it ready to ship out to my Daughter Maggie. It will only take a moment of your time. Dinner is well on its way, so I can see here." Rachel commanded and Anne sighed. Though she did feel Rachel had spent enough time performing for the benefit of Gilbert's hearing. , She than gladly followed behind her after covering up the bowl with a towel to protect her dough from any flying pests who might try to intrude on it's contents.

They made their way down the Hall and off to Rachel's Bedroom. Anne's imagination lead her to believe she was once again being led to the chopping block and suddenly felt the needs to loosen her collar some, just to make sure the noose was going to be tight enough, to ensure a speedy Execution.

"Now Anne. I didn't want to say this in front of the Boy but this just has to brought to your attention for your own good. I've tried very hard to be subtle but your stubborn resolve has forced me to be more blunt. I know my ways seem harsh at times but I have to be. I've raised eight children and well, you know both Marilla and I were children once ourselves. Gilbert is still just a boy but not for very much longer as well my observation are telling me, Anne. He is probably thinking less and less like one I'd gamble to think. He's also more than willing to take certain risks some of the more timid boys, such as Moody, would be too ashamed to commit. At least without a whole lot of prompting. No, no, he's a Blythe you know. He will try his best to satisfy his curiosity if given too much opportunity." She reasoned with herself causing Anne to roll her eyes.

"Rachel, I believe you are over thinking this theory of yours." Anne tried to stop her but there was no stopping Rachel Lynde when she was determined to preach her sermons.

"I'm not saying this to you, Anne, to act as some sort of tyrant but to spare you both from any uncomfortable gossip or future misfortune. I do believe your intentions were good but I don't know how it is that you miss the way that boy looks over at you. He probably can't help himself. I don't really see why he has to be so distracted over all of this but it does seem you have grown up some over the last year. I do expect you to be the responsible one in such situations." She told her sternly.

"I think you are taking everything very wrong. I mean, he came here fully prepared to address the work he claims is troubling him with. I truly believe it is you who are mistaken in this instance." Anne defended Gilbert but feeling it was her own behavior that was still on trial under Rachel's ever watchful nose.

"Can you still be so naive Anne? It just cannot be tolerated in any case. People are only talking about you two because, well to us, it seems perfectly clear that Gilbert Blythe is sweet on you, Anne. The more chances you allow him to show up alone like this, the more tempted he will find himself. I'm afraid that any wrong doing will fall solely on to you Anne. There is only so much Marilla and I can make excuses for. I am only looking out for your reputation and that of Marilla's." She tried to point out and Anne felt like a rock was just dropped on to her head.

Oh why must life be such a trial? All she wants is to gain her Redmond Diploma. Nothing more. Why can't this fact be clear to everyone else involved?

"Rachel, it is just not like you want to imagine it to be. I've spoken to Gilbert and he wouldn't dare get out of line in the way you are insinuating. He told me he sought out Diana's help first but her Family was at the Gillis'. I am sure you can confirm this to be true. You know full well he wants to go to Queens with the rest of his class. He is my smartest Student or at least my most ambitious. Do you honestly believe he is willing to throw all of that away for some shameless scandal? I cannot forget how badly I felt when I was so much behind in class. Miss Stacey worked diligently with me to help me advance and succeed in my studies. I will not make Gilbert suffer just because he happens to be male. What kind of Teacher would I be if I dealt him poorly just to save face?" Anne argued back in her defense.

"Now you do know I like Gilbert. Maybe in a few more years, after you have long since left your Teaching Post here at Avonlea, it may turn out to be a good match for you Anne. Until then.." She was stopped by Anne's sudden look of rage at her words.

"Oh no you don't! It is my future and my choice who I will care for or not. None of this has to do with my being his Teacher. You must stop this line of thinking before it really does get more out of hand, Mrs. Lynde. I really must insist on this!" Anne would have stamped her feet if she felt it would emphasize her angry words right now but she knew at this age, it would only be seen as an immature rant.

"You can deny whatever you feel is necessary. In the meantime, I must then insist that you be more discreet when Gilbert is around here." Rachel pronounced, feeling that Anne's stubbornness would be her eventual ruin.

"If you believe me to be so prudent than you must portray me as such to your peers. You know I have no romantic feelings toward Mr. Blythe. After this school year, I will be more than ready to leave Avonlea for the hallowed halls of Redmond University. I will let nothing and no one stand in my path. I am quite firm in this. When that day comes, I am sure our young Mr. Blythe will find a new Teacher to catch his eye and "moon" over. I need to finish this assignment though first, since I am working as a Teacher, to pay for my fees to further my Education. I wish you would stop trying to imagine me in all of these scandalous situations of yours. I have my duties and I assure you, I will perform them, to the utmost of my abilities. Even if I must find myself constantly dodging your unwarranted accusations." She tells her in protest.

"You will mock me now but I am not the one you have to worry about. I am only trying to look out for your best interest. Your temper will be a stumbling block if you fail to heed my warnings." She bellowed self-righteously.

" You must accept this to be the truth. You know that now I have declared my feelings clearly. To suggest anything otherwise would be an untruth and such a shameful disgrace on your part. At least Gilbert deserves more credit than you are giving to him. I can only imagine what Mr. And Mrs. Blythe would say to such accusation in regards to their Son. These rumors must stop here, Rachel. I cannot force you to stop all of this pondering of yours, so it would seem. I respect your age and experience but I am mature enough to make my own choices in this manner. I must trust that the elders here in Avonlea are wise enough to see how my dedication and hard work is having a positive impact on their Children's educational advancement. That is my purpose here. I cannot understand why you are struggling so much in seeing that this is true." She stated, shaken by this Woman's lack of perspective on her behalf.

"I do recognize your character and your accomplishments at Queens. More and more Women do attend there now, I believe. I do believe though that a Woman needn't have to attend Queens or Redmond to prove her worth in this World. It puts all sort of wayward ideas in their heads. I just would not want to see you have to relinquish your Teaching Position over some romantic misunderstanding. That's my whole point here Anne. You are being ignorant. Gilbert's affections could easily drive him to behave, well unbecoming of his sex. I've lived long enough to see it happen. So mark my words Anne. Unless you plan on spending your life as a Spinster or you may find yourself spurned by any future desired Suitors." She tried to warn her harshly.

"I knew this assignment would be a challenge for me. Actually, Rachel, well, I will speak with Gilbert but I refuse to allow the town's gossips to prevent me from helping him. I have no idea what lies beyond my path other than Redmond. If a Spinster's life is my fate, I will embrace it gracefully. No one can overcome Providence. I have enough faith in it to protect me from any real harm. I may find myself working alone with Gilbert at times. Nothing will happen. With Marilla's new charges, I doubt I really will find myself alone much in the future. That may solve all of our problems for us. Either way, the rumors, as well as your fears are not reality for either of us. There is no merit in it so I would expect you to weigh the facts and the evidence when confronted with any sort of accusations. I will not let Gilbert falter. That is the important fact that must be told to my critics." Anne replied. She could not however continue on, going around with Mrs. Lynde all night. She still had Gilbert there, sitting at the Kitchen table. She found herself wondering just how much was he able to hear? Can he even comphrehend all that this Woman spun up all around them? Her gossiping on this manner was sincerely more of a battle for her than even Gilbert's wandering affections. However was she to endure? If only Mrs. Allan were close by. Anne decided she was her only ally who really could see the path that laid before her. Maybe she can cool Mrs. Lynde's harsh accusation before they really do lead to her crashing demise? Something must be done, Anne thought wearily. Rachel was determined to try and dictate her life's coming and going. This though was intolerable to Anne's sense of reasoning. She was not about to make any of her Students, male or female, fall behind because one Woman fails to see beyond the borders of fair Avonlea!

"I need to finish with Dinner. It will only be the two of us. Well, perhaps I should invite Gilbert to stay, if you don't mind. His problems will take some time to solve. It wouldn't hurt for me to try to help him some more. His writing does require more of my attention. I'm afraid to report. Please excuse me now. I cannot continue any longer here right now." Anne announced. She just wanted to go up to her room and just cry out all of her pent up frustrations at this very moment yet she knew Gilbert was still sitting in the Kitchen. So she straighten herself up and prepared herself to bravely face what was left of the rest of this terrible Jonah day.

"If you haven't any other recourse then. It just can't be helped. Now why do you think Marilla won't return tonight though? I haven't heard any word of an extended absence." Rachel asked her as she started to tidy up her room by putting away the clothes she left out earlier. More out of a nervous reaction of hers.

"Here, I have a note she left to me earlier. I believe she will be delayed by the many arrangements necessary to finalize the affairs of the Twin's Family. It is my understanding that these things take time and will keep her away for more than a day or two. I feel so sorry for those little ones. Such a very sad loss." Anne conveyed as she passed along the note that had concealed previously in her skirt's pocket.

"It is as fate will have it to be. What's done is done. Marilla will have her hands full with those two. She told me they have run around like wild gophers with hardly any discipline these last few years. Their Mother has been ill it seems for some time." Rachel told her what she knew of their situation.

"I am sure she did her best. Under the circumstances." Anne offered up.

"I can't imagine the Church Folks not intervening some on her behalf but it can't be helped anymore. It may be helpful to have a boy around here. Once he is trained up right that is." Rachel thought but she knew boys at this age are a handful. It didn't leave her head with happy thoughts.

"No, Marilla will do her duty and we will help her in any way that can be deemed as helpful. I really need to return to my chores. It seems I am also obligated to keep Mr. Blythe on the right course so I better not neglect my duties here either." Anne started to make her way out of the room.

"It would be rude to hold him up and not feed him. He is a growing boy after all. Just don't encourage him too much. It won't do either one of you any good. No matter what he denies. It does you no good to ignore what is obvious to the rest of your elders." Rachel just couldn't let go of what she knew was right. She wasn't completely against the match. It was the circumstances that keep coming up that she really was objecting to.

Rachel just watched now as she saw Anne leave her in a poor mood. She knew there was only so much an old Woman could do when faced with such an ornery young girl. She decided the best she could hope to accomplish was to bring this up further with Marilla later. Maybe she can penetrate that shell that Anne put up before those two find themselves in more trouble than any poor soul can repair. It did pain her to have to always feel she must make excuses for Anne's flippant ways. Eventually, she was certain, Mr. Andrews will find some way to undo her. Mrs. Lynde herself was certain that he was eyeing Anne as a possible Suitor for his Son, Billy. Not that she approved at all in such a match for Anne. It seemed obvious by her behavior and choices that she had no interest in the boy. Yet. Rachel was certain, Anne's eventual rejection of his Son's attention would surely bring more unwanted trouble toward both Anne and Gilbert in the future. Even if Anne does finally give up her favor for Gilbert, she felt neither of the two will escape the judgmental ways of the upstanding Mrs. Andrews and her self-righteous clan. No, she was sure that Marilla must find some way to put things right before Anne suffers more at the hand of the Towns errant gossips.

Anne herself felt the heavy weight of Rachel Lynde's words on her shoulders. She was sure the Woman had no grounds to question her sense of propriety! If Gilbert can endure their tongue lashing, than surely so can she? Must she allow others to hold them back? She didn't survive the rigors of Queens Academy, overcome all the campus rumors or ever backed down from the academic challenges of her many peers. She just held true to the values that Matthew and Marilla taught her. She will not falter in her tasks. Mrs. Lynde will just have to recognize these achievements of hers and not allow herself to fall victim to every little comment that flutters into that odd mind of hers. If only she could see the World as Anne did.

She decided that though Rachel must struggle daily to overcome her domesticated ways for Women in general, Anne felt surely Marilla realize the importance of her goals. That Anne's fate laid not behind a hot stove behind a boiling cooking pot all day. No, already it should be perfectly clear, that her place was behind a desk, guiding Avonlea's future Doctors, Nurses, Lawyers and Teachers on to their merry ways. Yes, indeedy! She had her duty and purpose in life. She must trust in Providence to settle the gossips and their idle tongues for her because right now, she had a full plate. Not to mention a determined Student to guide in the right direction. Surely she will not allow Gilbert to stumble so! What did Rachel think of her? No, Anne knew her purpose and she was determined to see her duties through!

Anne found Gilbert busy trying to figure out an equation he was working on in his Algebra book sitting down in front of him.

"So Anne, are you in deep trouble or only kind of in trouble?" Gilbert whispered over to her, hoping Mrs. Lynde was preoccupied with some other sort of chore right now.

"I think I am out of the dog house, so to speak. Let me finish up mixing this cobbler, then I can help you with your Math Problems. I know you are anxious to tackle Geometry but you need to have better than an average understanding of Algebra. That is if you are to pass the Queens Examine. I won't spend too much time worrying on it. It's your writing that we need to focus on and I have an idea now that might help you overcome your struggles." Anne explained and Gilbert just nodded back in agreement.

"I'm really not going to cry about it. I just am eager to move onto Geometry. I will continue to work on this Algebra stuff. It really isn't that difficult but if I must be a master at it, than I guess I can work out the problems you said I could previously skip before. The practice won't kill me, just wound me horrendously! I'm stuck on this last part of my assignment. I just wish I didn't have to perform so many steps when it all can be solved in just a few. I know, I have to check more of my answers before deciding all of my work is really done. I just know also, I have to catch up with the class. It won't be able to until we start working on Geometry though before I can do that." He spoke out but he knew she was aware of his dilemma. He had to follow the steps no matter how vexed it left him feeling right now.

"Gilbert, you just have to work all of the steps. I think you wold be wise to go over where you are making mistakes. I usually make a habit of checking my answers to make sure my solutions fit. We are moving ahead as fast as seems reasonable. You will suffer if I don't ensure you have a clear understanding of our work. I hope I'm not rushing you through too much" Anne answers him back.

"No more than I have been pushing myself. I'm sorry. I knew you would be busy today. I rarely get a chance to get away from the Farm but Mother knows how important it is to me and accepts the fact that neither she nor Father can be of any help with my school work. I can wait here for a short while longer though. I didn't mean to distract you from your cooking." He told her nervously.

"If you only knew, Gilbert. I unfortunately have a bad habit of getting distracted when I am cooking. I'm afraid it can get boring at times." Anne confessed absently.

"Try herding Cattle. It has it's worth but I could never devote my life to it." Gilbert confessed, stopping his problem solving, to respond.

"I have had the pleasure, Mr. Blythe. Let's talk about it later, Gil. After I finish up here?" Anne suggested while going back to her cooking.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just trying to catch up. I'll be quiet for now." He promised and then went back to his work while Anne tried to finish with Dinner.

"Gilbert? Are you staying here for Dinner?" Rachel asked him as she donned her apron to start working on some Bread dough she left rising in the cooler earlier.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. If you don't mind my being here, I guess I can stay over for awhile. I don't want to be any trouble?" Gilbert said then looked over at Anne for her response but she was busy scooping dough over her apples.

"Then call over to you Mother. Anne? You didn't invite him to? I thought you said that you would do so?" Rachel stared over at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I forgot to ask him. I didn't want him to feel obligated. I was just trying to concentrate on what I was doing in here." Anne explained while she put her dessert into the hot oven.

"Not to worry. I kept distracting you from your work. If you don't really mind, I could use your help with my work here." He leaned over against his elbow, peering up over at Anne with those penetrating Hazel eyes of his. The same ones that took her aback the first day they met at the Avonlea School. She reflectively smiled sweetly back at this memory of him uncontrolably.

"Good enough than! Gilbert there should be plenty. Go ahead and call your Mother." Anne gave in though she wondered what Rachel was thinking, first she discourages her from being around him and then she pushes to have him stay for Dinner? Anne felt more confused than ever over all of these rules and protocol. She really was much too busy to have to keep up with all of these needless demands.

They later sat down to a pleasant meal and Gilbert offered to be useful by drying off the dishes that Anne was at the sink washing. Anne kept finding it difficult to keep up with him though and it was hard to avoid Gilbert's hands as she found herself simply passing off the washed off dishes instead of his having to remove them from the drainer. She never knew anyone as anxious as he appeared to be, to dry off a dish before. She was relieved when finally the task was completed. Now she hoped they could solve his problems so he can then be on his way back home.

"Gilbert, thank you for helping me. Really the dishes could have been set up to dry."Anne declared hoping to resolve her own curiosity concerning his true motivation for volunteering to complete this boring task.

"It isn't right for me to take up your time without offering to help at least with something. It isn't fair of me to do this to you, I know. You have a lot of other work to do beside Teaching. I understand." He offered her the dishtowel to dry off her wet hands and she accepted it kindly.

"You are a guest here, Gilbert. We don't ask our Company to perform Kitchen chores when they visit here at Green Gables. Especially Male ones." She mentioned uncomfortably. Gilbert tried his best to come across as seriously as he could with his answer.

"If you can bring in the Herd, I suppose a few dishes won't spoil me for life. My manhood is still intact, Anne." He smiled back at her, causing her to turn away, feeling too embarrassed by his brash response. Gilbert found her shyness pretty amusing but he couldn't help but tease her once in awhile. He just loved to see her blush.

"Why don't you gather together your notebook and a pencil. Let's see if I can help you finally understand what I was trying to teach you earlier with your writing assignment." He stopped his admiring her reluctantly to follow her command and put the rest of his things back into his satchel pockets.


	40. A Lesson in Writing

Anne went into the Hallway and started to put on her Coat, she than reached for her book bag and brought it back to where she left Gilbert waiting for her.

"Rachel, I'm going to take Gilbert out to the North Field. I need to show him an object lesson, if I am going to teach him to take more notice of simple everyday things. This should be about an hour times. The Kitchen is in order. All that is left is some sweeping and mopping up. It's best I save that until I return. In case it gets muddy out there. There is still water left hot on the stove if find a need for it." Anne brought up, while taking in Rachel's look of annoyance over her announcement.

"I find your Teaching Methods to be questionable, Anne. Of course, I'm not a Queens Scholar either. At least outdoors, you two will hopefully keep out of trouble. Don't go wandering off, like you are known to do Anne. Gilbert's Parents will come looking for him if they suspect you two are up to any mischief." She warned her suspiciously.

"I haven't the time to go out on a jaunt of whimsy I'm afraid tonight. I assure you though, a muddy pasture is hardly the formula of any sort of trouble." This made even Anne roll her eyes in wonder.

"Watch out for those Gopher holes when you start out back. Old Wells also. It is just as well that Gilbert is going out there with you. At least he can fish you out if you fall." Mrs. Lynde resolved not even taking her attention off her sewing to advise her this time.

"I will use that thought to help me persevere, Rachel. At least we know he can, "catch". So I suppose this chore will succeed in the wake of any certain tragedy that is destined to be fall me outside." Anne described incredibly. How practical Mrs. Lynde can be at times!

"That's good. Since I won't have Marilla here to fetch you Home. Not that she would be much good when it starts to grow dark. You just keep it to an hour, Anne. You hear me?" She gazed over to make sure she was still paying attention to her warning.

"That is my plan. I better be on my way then, so that I won't inconvenience my inevitable rescue party." Turning now she wondered if Mrs. Lynde ever put aside her gloomy thoughts to even dream of flowery Lagoons with elegant Pink Flamingos and gaily dressed Natives languishing in a Tropical Paradise! Ah, now Anne wished her thoughts could magically whisk her off to someplace far from this cage Rachel would have her imprisoned under.

Anne returned once again, on to her attempt to move forward with her currant assignment.

"Do you need a Coat to wear?" She looked at Gilbert and he shrugged back at her awkwardly.

"Of course you will! Wait here, let me get one for you." Anne suddenly just left him standing there while she left for the empty spare room upstairs. Rummaging through the closet she soon found what she was looking for. Anne removed Matthew's old Field Coat from it's hanger. Holding it now in her hands, she found that she couldn't resist the urge, to bring it close to her nose. It still carried a familiar scent that brought back memories of their long walks through the Cow Pastures in days gone by. She sighs quietly before returning back to where she left him earlier.

Gilbert noticed Anne's far off look as she seemed to be drifting as if being pushed by a errant eastern breeze. She passed the Coat over to his waiting arm without even a whisper and this made him wonder what could she be thinking in that vast memory of hers?

"This Coat? Was it Matthew's?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes. I haven't seen it in quite some time. I guess Marilla still hasn't the nerve yet to part with it. I remembered coming across it not to long ago when I was cleaning up." Anne answered him sadly.

"I'm grateful that she held onto it. You never know when a good jacket will come in handy." He reasons thoughtfully as he puts it on. "It's good quality. Some things are worth holding on to. At least that's how I feel about it." He said as he donned the borrowed Coat. Then he offered Anne his elbow to help prompt her to return the task they had waiting ahead of them.

"I think you are right about that. That new boy, David, I believe his name is, will hopefully be able to put it to good use." Anne decided as she hooked her arm into his, to lead him out towards the side Kitchen door.

"How old is he Anne?" Gilbert now found himself thinking this too might not be something he should be looking forward to. Not another rival!

"Oh, about eight Marilla mentioned to me. So is his Sister. They are twins, so it seems." She was still lost to him. He only hoped she knew where she was leading the two of them.

"I see. That doesn't bother you any Anne does it?"

"Why should it?" She asked absently.

"It's just you said something about having to raise a bunch of twins. That's all." He wondered.

"At least these won't be in diapers!" She stated.

"That does sound and probably smells bad too. Of course living around a Ranch, there isn't much of a difference."

"No not really. Except for all of those diapers. I will thank Providence for our good fortune. Now though I rather think happier thoughts for awhile." She put a stop to this morbid train of thought.

"They might be of some help for all of you around here some. Here, Anne, maybe we should bring out a Lantern. That is if we are to wander out past the Farm. Is that your plan?" He inquired, noticing Anne looked a lot more tired than she might think she really is.

"Oh, right! Here over right inside the Barn door over here." She started on her way, unhooking her arm from Gilbert's to make her way over to retrieve it.

"Are you sure you up to this, Anne? I feel like now I am asking too much of you." He asked her with genuine concern on his brow.

"I'll be fine. I want to take you out over beyond those Firs, right up the hill right beyond it. Hopefully, this idea of mine will solve your problem once and for all. If anything, it is a good excuse to wander out some, without my having to fear any wild, vicious animals out on the prowl. It seems like it has been forever since I've just wandered out here just for the thrill of it." Anne's mood was nostalgic and now Gilbert felt a sense of honor to be invited to share this adventure with her. He never knew what she was mulling around about but usually it always turned out to be interesting and fun. Honestly, if she said they had to take apart the Barn, nail by nail and then put it all back again, he would be the first to stand up, ready to tackle the task. Anything, as long as he could spend time alone working with her.

He followed along as she lead him along the pathway towards the woods. It was difficult not to smile. After everything that happened this afternoon, she still dared to venture out with into the fields with him?

At least this proved she wasn't upset with him over his sly moves. Could it be he really was winning over her favor? Just the thought of this made his head spin wildly!

Of course, following around any girl like some dopey little puppy was shameful. He would laugh out loud if Moody or Charlie ever did such a thing. Yet Miss Shirley was his Teacher, right? That was something different.

Liking your Teacher is just as dumb though he thought too. Though Anne wasn't that much older than he is right? So that must make it different he decided. Looking forward over at her made him smile smugly. It was all he could do not to reach out to grab ahold of her and swing her playfully around. Just the memory of her daring smile when she challenged him to get free from her hold in the Cellar. Priceless!

"You have grown quiet, Mr. Blythe. What can you be thinking right now?" Anne turned back, sensing Gilbert was falling behind.

"Oh, nothing really. I mean nothing serious, anyways. How is coming out back here going to help me be more creative?" He wondered as he took in the passing breeze picking up when they started to head on up in elevation.

"You will see. It won't work if I have to describe it all to you." She answered him leaving him still confused.

"Well, if we are looking for something more exciting, I would think the seashore would be more inspiring. Just thinking about the many battles that have been fought at Sea or on a windy, distant shore, why the danger of drowning alone is daring enough for me!" His eyes lite up as he started to imagine a fight with heavy canons and well sharpened swords!

"I fail to see much of a challenge in such a battle right now. Of course you are quite familiar with the tasks of the butcher. You do still have some interest in things that float above those lofty shores, well beyond the known horizons still, right?" She ventured to see if he could draw himself away from Wars and Battlefields for just this once.

"Do you mean like in the sky?"

"That was closer to what I have in mind." She answers back.

"I see. Than this Lantern here will come in handy after all. Why do we have to come up out here though? Maybe we should have saddled up the Horses. Up on Andrews Hill, now that is a view worth talking about." He reported while Anne just wanted to kick some sense into him at that moment. Oh yes! Let's go knock on the Andrews door! Ask them if they didn't mind the two of us trespassing on their land for an English Project!

"I suppose Billy wouldn't mind escorting us out there. Just to make sure we can get back safely." Anne mentioned just to see the shocked look she expected from him over that remark.

"He'd sooner drown me in his well!" Gilbert replied looking back and forth as if maybe someone might pop out suddenly to beat him down.

"What's the matter, Gilbert? Are you and Billy at odds with each other?" Anne found she just couldn't resist the joke.

"Not technically. I rarely see him. It's just Fred told me I'm not his favorite person right now."

"Why is that?" She pushed now.

"Who knows? Billy keeps to himself for the most part." Gil just replies.

"Than I am sure there can't be anything for him to be upset with you about. He doesn't blame you for my previous illness, does he?" She now started to allow her imagination to wander a bit too far.

"It's not that. He just thinks because he is older, he deserves some kind of obedience or favor. We Blythe's can hold our own." Gilbert claimed rebelliously. He knew Billy has his eye on Anne. He wasn't at all happy when Jane told him about Gilbert's supposedly forcing his way into Diana's Aunts Hotel room under the guise of playing the "good samaritan". Gilbert feared the day would come when he would have to answer to the vain Mr. Andrews regarding this affair.

First he will have to prove that Anne even thought a lick about him, at all!

"However that might be than Gilbert. We are almost there." She continued on, satisfied that now he won't be too distracted with her being out here with him. A little jealousy should remind him of his place she hoped.

"Anne? Do you think Billy Andrews really has his cap set for you? I mean seriously?" Gilbert found he just didn't want to keep guessing. Diana said she didn't but Jane thought otherwise.

"I don't really give it any thought, seriously!" She swung around to offer him a silly smile.

"That isn't a real answer, Anne." He challenged her with an angry look.

"Of course it is, Gilbert. If I am not thinking about Billy, doesn't that say enough about the whole subject? Now let's try to stick to what we are trying to accomplish out here."

"Bringing me out here to these muddy fields? How are Cows and Bulls going to teach me how to write better?" Gilbert found his mood to be more foul at this time.

"It's not very slippery out here. Come along, up this hill and I'm sure you will see what I meant earlier." She motioned for him to follow along, noting his moping now, ironically.

"I just don't see what is really wrong with my stories Anne. I read all of the time! I do think stars are useful. No decent Sailor would take out a ship without a good understanding of them of course. I can't really see though how they can make a very good story." He was grumbling. This just made Anne want to giggle. How simple everything must appear to those who fail to capture life's tiniest of miracles. She muses as she finally reaches the spot she found herself daydreaming many hours before.

The Sun was fading early in the now Evening sky. Anne took a seat out on one of the weather worn stones embedded into the ground before them. She prompted for Gilbert to take a seat near her as they were now found gazing together at the closing of the day.

Fields rolled down below them while to their left was a large grove of darkly shaded Fir Trees.

"Anne? What are we suppose to be doing out here? I mean, it's nice up here. Do you come up here often? I notice my own Farm right over there in the distance." He made a note of that and wondered if she could spy on him from way up over here? It still didn't answer why they have to be up here, he wondered.

"I come here from time to time. Isn't the view here just heavenly?" She answered him getting lost in the magnificent sceanery she had up here of the surrounding area.

"It's nice. I'm still lost though. This is suppose to be about writing, not daydreaming right?" Now he found himself amused. The company was his idea of the perfect way to spend an evening. Well, almost. He grinned at the thought in his head, which prompted him to move closer to Anne to see if he whispered softly to her, maybe she will reveal the real reason for luring him out here.

"The sunset falls so swiftly. If you blink your eyes, you miss so much of it. That will be close enough now Gilbert." She speaks softer now to keep his attention.

"Oh, excuse me. It's true. I only wish there was some way to slow it down. I guess you can draw a picture, if you really wanted to save it. For later, right?"

"They never seem to be quite the same. Each one is a different experience to me."

"How so? I mean, I understand the change in the Seasons makes things look differently but won't it look just like this tomorrow?" He found himself worried if she was feeling well enough?

"So many things can happen in a day, an hour, why even in a minute! The same can be said of the sky right here before us. We write Gilbert, so that we can capture this very moment. It allows us to go to places or share our experiences with those who for whatever reason, were unable to be right here at this very moment. I think it's nice, to make a note of these things. Even if it is only for me. It allows me to return to this place, here in Avonlea, even when I find myself huddled up in a borrowed room, sheltered far from the places and people that I dearly love.

Anne held up her hand to block off the glare of now setting Sunlight.

"I've seen at least a hundred of these setting and risings, Anne. I know they are wonderful but I hardly had to come out this far in the bitter cold to see it." He questioned her logic, while he waited impatiently for her reply.

" Now Gilbert, describe for me what you can see, right here before you." Anne prompted him without turning, hoping not to distract his train of thought.

"I see the setting of the Sun, Anne." He glared over at her confused, not understanding her purpose here.

"Yes, of course you do. Pretend though that I am blinded and can no longer take in everything that is passing now before us." She challenged him further with an amused stare.

"Fine. I can see or you should see.." He thought he might as well make this sound interesting if she must insist on making a game out of all of this. "Why the Sun is falling slowly, like it is dropping down into the Sea."

"But remember, I can't see a thing. Can you tell me more about the Sky?" She prompted him further.

"Well, it's making the Sky look all striped, like a Zebra or a Tiger might be. As if someone took a huge paint brush going back and forth across the whole Sky." He continued for her.

"Really? What colors do you see?"

"Colors? Hum..shades of blue, purple and pink? Well, I think it is a darker color than just pink, wouldn't you say?" He asked her not recalling what to call that color before him.

"Do you mean like, magenta?" She offered hopefully.

"Yes, that sounds right. The colors grow darker the farther the Sun drops. Where does it go? I mean it can't just disappear. They say it just goes around and around the planet. How does it light up everything if it only goes around one way?" Gilbert sat back wondering how this was possible now.

"That's a very good observation, Gilbert. You are right. The Sun though doesn't seem to move really around the World. It moves much slower than the Earth does and it must be bright I believe on all of it's sides. It is our Planet, that is spinning around, sideways, taking us from night to day. Some places, they don't see much of the Sun at all." Anne stopped to see if he understood her explanation.

"I do see, Anne. So the parts of the World that are farthest from the Sun, that is where it is the coldest." He made a note of this proudly.

"It's why some places are always icy and cold." She smiled at his discovery.

"While the spaces at the Earth's widest point are very hot. Now, when the Sun leaves the horizon, what happens to the night's sky? Can you still see all of those colors now?" She asked him hoping he was starting to see her point.

"Anne? Of course not because it turns into night. Everything is dark now. It's black as night!" He stated thinking his description was humorous.

"But what is the night really like? I mean besides being dark? Is everything invisible now? Can't you see anything?" She now felt this was going to be harder than she thought.

"No, of course not. Though I can't see as well. Now though I can see shades of blue and black. There are so many sparkling stars now in the sky. I can see Venus now. Beautiful Venus, shrouded in her lovely, filmy, starry gown, the first and brightest star in the early evening sky. She is my favorite star. Though the North Star is really bright too and the most important Star to Navigators." He shared with her as he continued to gaze out into the vast Universe.

"Why is Venus your favorite Star and not Mars or Jupiter?" Anne thought it was worth the comparison.

"It's just like I said. She is the fairest of the Ladies. It is because of her gracefulness that all the other Stars must lay in wait for her coming out first. The other stars, at least the males are all forced to gather around hoping to gain her favor. Only the North stands out but I always see her as her Mother. Once bright but not nearly as much as a stand out because her youth is long past her now. Her daughter is much too impatient to wait on all the rest to make her grand appearance. This is how I learned to recognize those Stars from the traveling Merchants. Those Men are so gruff and loud. A bunch of drunks but I like to listen to their stories of the Sea. I'm afraid to say this but I think I'm in love with the darkness. That isn't really a bad thing is it now, Anne?" Gilbert somehow felt that might not be just right.

"I don't think the Nighttime is such an evil thing, Gilbert. So many wonderful things happen after the dark. It's just the opposite of the Daytime. Though for me, it's the Twilight, the moment when we find ourselves caught between the two that I love the most. Maybe because it is so fleeting?" It's difficult for even I, to capture it completely.

"I still don't think I can see how all of this is suppose to help my writing, Anne?" He looked over at her, finding that he much rather focus his attention on her than his lessons right now.

"Really, you are doing a very good job. My purpose for bringing you up here was to prove to you the importance of making a mental note of the small details in the passing of a day. We can say, the Stars are bright but how bright are they? Compared to what? A lamp or firefly? Do they blink or are they just set up there to shine all night long? These small details are what takes the reader deeper into a tale and pulls at their heartstrings." She tried to describe for him better.

"Good enough, now let's see if I understand. Come on, lets lay down right here." He suggests as he plops down now upon his stomach, propping up his head on his hands to keep it steady while he now looked forward.

"Now what, Gilbert?" She asked him playfully and he thought this was a game he knew he can enjoy. She was so much fun this way.

She had to pull tightly at her skirts so that she could first kneel and then bring herself down next to him so that she was able to match his eyesight.

"Come close Anne because I fear I must now speak more quietly." He instructed her, finding it difficult to hide his amusement as she gives in to his beckoning.

"Now then, Miss Anne. She of the Faerie Forest. There just must be something of value to be this very small. Like this simple blade of grass. For only the wee ones are small enough to take notice in the wonder of a simple blade of wheat or perhaps the colorful spots on the back of a little ladybug." He spoke up playfully and Anne decided she would go along with his train of thought.

"Let's switch over now to our backs. Remember the night sky we so enjoyed the first night we met before your performance at White Sands?" Gil brought up quietly and then moved his head slyly over so that his head touched hers. He now spoke in a hushed voice but only because it suited his mood.

"I do indeed remember, Gilbert. It was a pleasant night and I just couldn't wait for the following day. I love to sit out quietly and listen to the music of sneaky little elves and fairies." Anne couldn't resist the urge to dream about her make believe wonderland. Gilbert had come to see this and found it amazing the way he could distract her like this.

"We must remember these melodies when it's cooler and the Robin will not sing in the morning. They have flown off to someplace warmer but come the Springtime, we will hear them once again. So, Anne is this what is bothering you about my writing that I am not describing enough of the scenery? Should I really have to report the daily body count or how many birds died during a fierce Naval Battle? Do you really know the different between a Frigate and a Cruiser?" He peered over towards her to see if she was paying attention to his rambling.

"What? The two ship types? No, I would have to look them up but I have a general idea. You really love writing about warfare don't you Gilbert?" She asked, ignoring his weighted stare.

"Who wouldn't? What else should I write about? The Farm? Cleaning out stalls?" He nudged her, knowing she too did not look forward too much to farm laboring.

"It depends on the story, Gilbert. I understand a Battle is exciting, well, if you can ignore the loss of life or the damage that it can cause. I know many have died for honor. Their sacrifices shouldn't be covered up. I would just hope you can give those character more of a personality. Allow your reader to see more of what they are seeing. Does that make more sense now?"

"I think so. I mean when you must face an enemy you don't usually look around, like you are wondering what the real estate is like. You know what I mean?" He was still struggling some with this it seems.

"No probably not. Yet do you not take in the condition of the sky? Notice you are now trampling along leaves that may be wet and slippery? Are you scouting out in a heavily wooded Forest, infested with all kinds of odd and unfamiliar distractions? Was it the jump of a startled young doe or was it the creeping of a hunting Bobcat? Did that sudden noise scare you or distract you from an expected enemy? Was it a planned distraction by your foe?"

"I get it now Anne. I need to put in more scenery." He tried to stop her rambling.

"Not just that, I want to know what is his motivation? Is it love or honor? Who are his allies and are they well liked or rivals all? What makes them special:? Is it a beard upon their chin or a scar from a well placed saber? Give your friends, allies and foes' more personality. I should either love or despise them. Either way, I depend on you to tell me these things about our players." Anne pointed out more plainly.

"Maybe I should write of fairies and wicked satyrs instead? Creeping all around, under foot and cobblestone? Sneering and mocking with their wild hair and pipes a tootin!" He threatened to challenge her resolve merrily.

"I would put even higher expectations on you if you dare to venture with your words there among the faerie folks. So be careful. Especially if you start to believe I might not catch your trying to borrow too much from other writers." She now threatens him though not in a mean way but with a sternness that told him he would not appease her easily with any attempts to play up to her favor.

"I will take extra care than when I feel I must prance among your kinfolks!" He pretended apprehension now.

"As you should be, Mr. Blythe. I try to respect your people as such. Now enough of this mischief of yours. Did you bring along any of those Math Problems of yours to work on?" She wondered as she looked now over the Horizon to see the Ocean all dark and foreboding now that the Sun had completely left them in total darkness.

"First we should lite that Lantern of yours, please. I did bring it long because I really am stuck here." He motioned to the Lantern and Anne forced herself to rise unwilling but knowing they have already been out for quite awhile as it was.

"I've got it over here." She reached over and made it ready to illuminate their surrounding once more.

They worked through Gilbert's Problems, correcting where his error lied. Then they gathered up what they had brought out with them, getting ready to make their way back to the Farm.

"So Anne, does it really bother you so much, I mean tales of War and Valor?" He brought up the subject some again.

"It is a part of life but not a part I care too much to dwell on. Though who doesn't honor a Hero? I do expect some bravery from a Man because of the need of survival." She reasons as she tries to avoid a scattering of sticky weeds in her path.

"Good because as a writer, us Men must find our courage from some sort or another. Imagine having to face a foe with no knowledge of how to properly use a gun or defend oneself? If they are trained than you are clearly at the disadvantage." He claimed.

"If you haven't a pistol at your disposal, wouldn't common sense drive you to find something? I mean a pitchfork or rake can come in handy I would suppose? You can out maneuver your foe who depends too much on such an unpredictable weapon." Anne explains.

"They can malfunction, get wedged up and all, true. Yet, bullets are fast and if you face a foe who has practiced well, you will not survive. Then when you are outmaneuvered, well, you better know the landscape or you are a goner!" He told her soundly.

"That I can understand." Anne agrees.

"Where too are we to find this so called courage Anne? I think dread is a serious enemy. It is a shame and a pity to find out that your dread was more painful than the actual injury itself. Like say today with that Opossum. How you dreaded it's bite so Anne. It wasn't really rabid and though they do resemble a giant rat, their shapes make it difficult for them to scurry about, like say a Coon can. I was able to lay seize to our foe with little fear of being bitten." He now found it difficult not to laugh at her awkward expression. She did look pretty ridiculous swinging a broom at such an odd Forest Creature.

"You are very quick, Gilbert and wise so it seems beyond your years. So it was an Opossum not even a Racoon? Yes, I do feel rather foolish now. I will try not to let Mrs. Lynde build up my fears so and act a little more braver in the future. It's just rabies is such a terrible thing." She described uncomfortably.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, sweet Anne. It could have been rabid and though you were afraid, unlike most of the young ladies I know, you went into battle bravely. Even if your methods weren't too effective. I guess those carrots though made a good distraction. The possum must have appreciated you contributions. One could say it was a brilliant distraction to set up his capture? I recommend you set a trap that can be better executed. It could take all day and most of your Evening trying to bludgeon a wild animal with vegetables so I hear." He tried hard not to laugh at her but Anne who wasn't too much in the mood yet to laugh at herself for her silly reaction earlier.

"I suppose, you are correct, Gilbert. It was fun though. I thought I gave some worthwhile use for those wretched carrots." Now Anne felt she could giggle after reminding herself of her initial cause for such an action before.

"Ah,yes,you and carrots, still? Mother told me, when I spoke to her of them that she wouldn't attempt a soup, stew or even most roasts without them. Would you risk spoiling your soup because of your apparent vengeance against these poor defenseless vegetables?" He wondered, waiting to hear her resolve.

"Only if I was in a bad mood. I suppose. It's not really my fault that people have taunted me so with that name." Anne answered back defensively feeling very uncomfortable with this confession.

"It's only a word. Are carrots really so bad tasting or is it just because people have teased you with it?" He wondered now.

"I don't know. It is just easier to avoid them all together, when I can." Anne answers flippantly.

"I think it is like the rain though. It makes everything all muddy. I don't enjoy it much. Then I think of how much I like it when I can use it to wash off all of the dirt and mud off of me with it. Have you ever stood in a downpour of rain Anne?" He asked her smiling.

"Not on purpose, that I can think of?" She replied.

"Believe me, after being pounced on, by two hundred pounds of muddy beef, it is a much welcome experience." Gil pointed out humorously and this made Anne laugh at his expression.

"I can imagine your point. Well, I will try to remember you and your stubborn herd when next I find myself ridiculed for having hair the color of "carrots". She speaks up still trying to get that image of a poor Gilbert being shoved around like that. She felt she may not be such an easy target because of her lithe form.

"You do not want to blind yourself when you can see how many beautiful and lovely things that are orange after all right?" He brought up.

"Like what? It seems to be associated much too much with a bad temper or some sort of mischief." She repeated the teasing that bothered her so much.

"Foolishness, all! What about the sweetness of a Summer Orange or the flesh of a ripe Peach? Cantaloupe? Sweet Potatoes? The color of a late Summer's sunset? A warm Winter's flame? I know that my life would be so empty without all the wonder that color represents for me. Right, Carrots?" He stepped back, expecting her to defensively hit him after that comment but he would have been happy to brag that she hit him good and hard if she really did!

"That isn't dread I see in your eyes now is it Gilbert? I'm too tired to lash out at you tonight but don't get too carried away with it! I can live with my hair, I guess. Thank you though for trying to say something pleasant. It does feel nice to hear at least someone share something positive today with me. I have had years of reprimands and words given to me for my own good. I appreciate your good nature Gil. It's nice to hear." Anne said to him as she tried to now take in more of the nights symphony.

"It isn't an effort at all on my part. Actually it is easier for me to see the good in you. I really do appreciate how much you care about my studies. I suffer some from not standing up more against my foes. I need to take all of my work more seriously. I bet my Uncle couldn't face death and dying all of the time if he was afraid. I mean delivering a baby! That must be tough!" Gilbert tried to see how much courage that really demands of a person.

"Have you ever seen a real Baby born, Gilbert?" Anne asked him curiously. She knew he was an only child but that may not have limited his experiences.

"Human? No, not at all. Of course I have helped birth calves and fowls. It's all pretty messy work. I did ask Mother about it all once but she said it was something most Mother's choose not to remember. She isn't any help in these matters, Anne. I'll ask my Uncle though or Dr. Carlyle, next time he has some time.

"He might find that a little odd but hopefully he will appreciate your honest interest. I'm actually not a stranger to it at all. Mrs. Hammond had three sets of twins. I was only able to help with the last two. Well, mostly I just cleaned up, boiled water, clean towels and bedding. I thought she was surely going to die! How that poor Woman suffered! It must be like what walking across hot coals or your worst stomach flu. I just figured it hurt for a long time afterwards." Anne described and they both cringed at that thought.

"Really? I guess a Doctor or Midwife must have to kind of be deaf. It must really rattle your nerves, wouldn't you think?" Gil reasoned and Anne shook her head in agreement.

"Do you think you will choose to become a Doctor? I mean like your Uncle?" She asked him curiously.

"I wish I could give you an honest answer to that, Anne. I don't know yet. I'm not sure I have what it takes to be one. I mean all of that complaining? I'm not afraid of hard work but it isn't something just anyone can do either. Farm work has to be the most boring work there is though. I'm such a pill to my Father who cannot hope to understand my restlessness. I hardly understand it myself. When I know, I'll let you know though, is that good enough?" He grinned over at her as jumped down easily from a ledge along their road home.

As they finished up their way back to Green Gables, Gilbert found the opportunity to share a fun limerick with her to help pass along the rest of their journey and Anne found it was rather funny.

"That poor Man, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes!" Was all Anne could say to all of that.

"Nor would I as well. If it wasn't for our foolish reactions I guess life would be too boring. We would have little to keep us laughing though. At rest I will be somber but when I am awake, let me be just as jolly!"He proclaims and Anne laughs back in agreement.

"I quite agree. Now here you really must be on your way my wayward Puck! I fear that Oberon will surely come out seeking you and your mischievous ways!" Anne taunted him while he looked back at her in distrust. Who were these nefarious characters she speaks to him of?

"Now, Anne, who are you referring to? I have heard of Puck, he is sort of a joker right? Who is Oberon though? His master?" Gil looked at her with slanted eyes and a distrustful nature.

"Yes, that's right, it's from Shakespeare, I suppose you haven't quite gotten that far in your reading have you? Well, when you find yourself looking for something to read that has some kick to it, try Shakespeare, If you can memorize those silly limericks of yours I bet you will find enough adventure to please even your war driven nature!" Anne teased him playfully.

"It has to be better than the fairytales Mother told me when I was but a wee little lad, I bet!" He joked back remembering those silly lands or far, far, away.

"Maybe so or worse even still? At least you will find some adventure, when you can master the language. A good dictionary might be advisable." Anne laughed and he joined in her merriment.

"I can at least I relate to being a "servant" at times. It is better than being bored. Fred doesn't have much time these days and you are busy as well." He realizes unfortunately.

"True though I like to be busy. What about Charlie or Moody? They are your friends right?" She reasons.

"They are friends. I am just growing up so Father tells me. I get tired of stupid pranks. I want to be back at the top of my Class. They aren't that ambitious and pester me too much." He told her and she wondered if it was just inevitable.

"I feel sad that you are so determined to put your childhood aside so easily. You are older than they are, that I can understand. I just don't want you to be too rushed. It will come to you in time." Anne spoke out but still it brought a sad melancholy over her. Childhood really did pass over us all too soon. She knew for her, it barely ever really existed at all.

"Don't look so sad, Anne. I'm not. It's my choice right? I look forward to all the rewards growing up will bring into my life. I can't see it as losing something but gaining even more! More freedom to choose what I want to do with my time. I crave some real adventures. Not just those I have to read about in some book. I want to do something useful too. I know I catch on easily. That also means I have to use those talents for the good of all right?" He explained but Anne knew he didn't quite realize how much it will take to reach those lofty goals of his. It will definitely cause him some trials at home, being an only Son, she reasoned truthfully.

"I just think you need to take your time. Catching up is a good goal. Between that and your work at home, it should be enough. You will have Hockey Practice soon too. That ought to allow you more of a distraction from everyday life. I know life is a little different for me because I am adopted. The Cuthburts owe me nothing and gave me everything. I never wanted to impose on their hospitality. They aren't wealthy and Marilla is aging. I need to be able to take care of myself. I just can't imagine myself being a burden on her for the rest of her life. It doesn't seem really fair of me to ask of her to." Anne confessed solemnly and this caught Gilbert somewhat by surprised.

"What about Marriage, Anne? Did you always plan not to ever Marry? You should have a Husband to help take care of you. I just can't imagine you will be a spinster or worse put aside as you like to joke of so much." He said almost wishing now he didn't. He was a long way from interesting any girl to believe he can ever be any sort of Husband wasn't he? He would be happy if she just admitted to liking him. Though deep down he really did want her to really be in love with him seriously.

"I don't know, Gilbert? I mean, how can anything like that be a for sure thing in life? Even those promised often find themselves at odds later in life. I really rather not even think of things like that now at this point in my life." This topic always left her feeling lonely and insecure. Her status in life left her with few options and she felt that a Redmond Degree might change some of that for her. Even if it only meant that she wasn't a simple, know nothing orphan.

"So does that mean you wish to become like the elusive Miss Josephine Barry? To live up in yon lofty tower, far away from your pining away suitors, Anne of Green Gables?" He now teased her though his heart ached as he said these ominous words of woe to her.

"Oh, Gilbert! Going to Redmond won't make me wealthy, at least I don't suppose it so. What am I to do with you? I don't long for such riches. Green Gables is my home! How I love it here! I just want to be able to write a good story and hopefully, I can earn enough of an income to keep things running here for many years to come." Anne tells him as if everyone in Avonlea knew this to be the truth.

"Anne, you can't help but see life that way. What a shame that your natural Parents had to pass on. I am sure they would be proud of what you have done so far. I just worry that you try too hard to do everything. I'm..well. I am happy you are going to let me help out around the Farm. Father is always mentioning the Man, Martin, right? He doesn't do his work as well as he should be. Mr. Barry complains a lot about it too." Gilbert offered and Anne took his words to heart. She too agreed but they had few options right now after Matthew's passing on.

"Anne it is just you should have seen Diana when you were really ill. She was as white as a sheet, I tell you. No matter what you think, you are still a girl and some things are just better left to Men to do. You know, you do inspire us all here, not just me but everyone. So Mrs. Allan tells us so." He let her know and he saw tears start to well up in her misty gray eyes. How like the Sea she was, one minute calm and the next all stormy, ready to crash up against the craggy rocks.

"Here, Anne. Take my handkerchief. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. I meant that to be a happy idea." He passed his handkerchief over to her and she took it out of courtesy and the kindness that was offered with it.

"Thank you, Gilbert. I can't seem to help crying some. I cry when I am touched as well as vexed or sad. I'm as bad as Ruby! I see you carry the handkerchief I gave back to you." That was all she could say at the moment. She dried her red rimmed eyes and then passed his handkerchief back to him. Not wanting to forget to give it back to him. Now too, it was easily recognizable.

"Yes, I do carry it around. Now I can tell it's mine easier. Still, I don't think anyone cries more than Ruby can. I know she can't help it. She's a girl.

Boys don't much, really. It just isn't manly." He said but he knew he felt sad sometimes too. It was just if a boy did, he was just asking for a beating.

"I know Gilbert. It isn't really fair. I won't tease you. At least not seriously. Please remember that. My sense of humor does get the best of me at times. I seem to recall how much you enjoy teasing just about everyone." Anne peered back at him and he grinned back suspiciously.

"I guess that is just my nature. It's the only way to lighten up things. I get so bored and the days are sometimes so long." Gil admitted.

"I know how that is. That is why I challenged you so much. I don't want to waste all of your mental talents. It does keep you busy and out of trouble." She tells him and they both smile knowingly. They both rather spend their free time learning something important or interesting than being bored.

Though for Anne, she never really felt bored. Her imagination was always waiting patiently for her. To skip along with her, along life's merry way. She actually would grow sad if she didn't have much time to escape to her favorite faerie places for too long.

"My Father says humor is the manna for a bored Man's day. Mother of course will argue that limericks are mostly foolish and I think she has a point. They are just in jest. Mostly they make fun of the foolish things people do. Father declared that a Man has to be able to laugh at himself or others carrying on. We all make mistakes. It's easier to get over it if you can laugh about it all." Gilbert tried to tell her his reasoning.

"Limericks can be sometimes bold. Life though is this way sometimes. It is difficult not to laugh at some things that happen in life. Especially my own!" Anne announces and they both start to laugh at that resolve.

"I think we both have gotten ourselves into more than our share of mischief, Anne." He replied humorously.

"So it would seem. If only others could find more humor in life. Though we must be careful not to hurt others feelings too much if we can." Anne now thought of Mrs. Lynde and her sad narrow World at times.

"Yeah, if only Mrs. Lynde had one! Then I wouldn't have to feel like I am always in trouble when she's around." He stated rightly so.

"I'm sure she has one, Gilbert. It must have been too difficult for her, having all of those children and so much responsibility. I'm afraid I'll be hopeless under those conditions." Anne sighed some at the image of a house full of children running amok!

"How so? I don't understand?" Gil looked at her with concern.

"Oh, just that I cannot be serious all of the time! I fear I will fail miserably, trying to live up to what everyone believes a proper home should be like." Anne says feeling defeated with this confession upon honest revelation.

"Mrs. Lynde had a lot of kids! I think though she is too harsh. It's no wonder her children live so far away. She isn't wicked or really that mean but she spends too much time worrying about other people too much."

"I believe she means well." Anne tries to sound convincing.

"I bet you would be a fun Mother. Children need to be creative and responsible." He states firmly.

"To be dreamers of dreams, right? Are you a dreamer too?" She confronts him with her query.

" I think so? I just believe I must find my own destiny. If I don't and end up ornery, it's my own fault. Who wants to spend the rest of their life, unhappy?" Gilbert asked as if presenting his question to the World around him.

"People think differently. For some, they need to be comfortable. I can understand that but my life just doesn't seem to run that way." She observed honestly.

"How so? You seem to know just what you want to do?" He wondered at her words.

"Not overall. I just know I will be getting my degree at Redmond. I know life is like a whirlwind. To do well, you must bundle up and keep a cool head about you. I just feel a good education will ensure that I can do more good in the World." Anne shared her hope of living a worthwhile life.

"That seems a worthy goal. I'm not sure really what I should do yet. I though want to do something good and useful also. I need to give it a lot of thought still." He decided because Anne gave him something more to think about.

"That's good to hear. You should run off now though for Home. It is getting late and look! The fog has already grown thick. I was interested in what we were talking about I'm afraid, I didn't even notice it creeping up on us." Anne looked around them and felt kind of irresponsible for ignoring this regular occurrence.

"Well, maybe I should make sure you get home first? That is the proper thing to do right?" Gil offered his assistance cordially.

"But I have kept you out for too long. Here, you take the Lantern. You have a longer journey home than I do." Anne insisted, pushing it toward Gilbert to take it from her.

"Anne, I don't need it. You keep it. I know my way home just as well as you do. Marilla will miss the Lantern." He insisted trying to avoid Anne's insistence.

"Really, Gilbert. You can return it later. I really wish you would take it with you." She tried to plead her wishes.

"What if you stumble again? It did look like you hurt your ankle pretty good in the Cellar. How could I forgive myself for being so selfish?" He confronted her with the truth, hoping she will listen to reason.

"I would stumble whether I had the Lantern or not if I misstep. Now I know how to fall without hurting myself too much. This light will not prevent me from my own clumsiness, I'm afraid." Anne pointed out reluctantly with a sad demeanor in her look.

"If I do take this, Anne, will you be happy?" Gil poses now, noticing how defeated she felt admitting her own weakness.

"I will be besides myself! How is that?" Anne responds in a suddenly cheerful change of mood.

"I will do it then but you must let me walk you to the front gate. There is less of a chance of your getting hurt if we stick closer to the road." He put the terms before her. She started to object to his reasoning. She thought it might look better if she didn't bring Gilbert home with her. It could easily be seen as her simply taking in the fresh night air alone, then lingering around the backwoods with the conniving Gilbert Blythe this late in the Evening.

"No "buts" Anne or you are stuck with this old Lantern." Gil threatened her.

"I suppose then I have little choice but to agree. Just please, only to the outer fence please? If I do this than you must assure me you will keep the Lantern with no more protest." Anne makes him swear to her rightly so.

"Why are you so..it's because of Mrs. Lynde, right? I'm sorry. I should be smarter about these sort of things. I just get tired of having to please Mrs. Lynde all of the time." He complained bitterly.

"She is just looking out for us, Gilbert. It is best we avoid more unwanted gossip." Anne tells him.

"She just wants to tell everyone what to do, that's what! She isn't always right about things Anne. Will you not tutor me because it might not look right to others?" He confronted her with his new fear with a vengeance.

"No, Gilbert. I know she doesn't truly agree with my methods but Marilla will understand better. Just please, behave the best that is possible. She told me Mr. Andrews is a problem for us. Then I have to answer to Mr. Sloan, the rest of the School Board, who are my Employers as well. I don't want to let this get in our way. It means so much to me, to see you reach your goals too, Gilbert. It is why I teach to begin with. To pass on some of what Miss Stacey gave to me."

"Thank you, Anne. It really means a lot to me. I know you understand me at least. I am just trying to look out for you some. I mean with Matthew gone now, it is our duty to look out for Women folk, right?" He mentions.

"How very thoughtful of you. I appreciate the concern. Just please, don't encourage the other boys. I just want to be able to Teach and help run the Farm. I fear you are doing some of this for some sort of favor from me. Something I cannot offer in kind." Anne revealed causing Gilbert to fall unusually quiet at her words.

"I am just trying to be helpful. I have so much to do as well. I hope I am not causing too much trouble for you? I know, I have to be more careful. I really did only climb in the window because I was afraid you might get hurt. You believe me right?" He looked to her to judge her facial expression first. He was coming to believe she rarely spoke from her heart. He wasn't sure why but he figured she was more afraid of what being honest might bring to her. This made him feel sadder. It also rallied him to want to take better care of her because of her circumstances. He couldn't explain it very well but maybe it was his being an only child too? He saw his own Family suffer because of his Father's illness. So this made him feel more responsible for looking out for others whose lives were not always so easy to travel along through life. He also though had to admit, he really liked her. She was willing to go any where with him and she was smart enough to know some of what he was interested in. Instead of always asking him to not speak his mind or force him to listen to hours of things he really could care little about.

They walked up to the outer fence of Green Gables. There was a light on the outside, so Anne could easily find her path home. She handed off the lantern and Gilbert accepted it with no objection this time.

"Have a safe journey back home. Look out for those racing buggies!" Anne tried to sound responsible.

"I will be wishing it was me! Don't worry. I know my way well. Thanks for helping me out today. Hopefully now I can write something worthy of a Queens Scholars. I promise I will work harder at it at least." Gilbert gave her some glimmer of hope that her lesson was not in vain. She believed him though. If she didn't she wouldn't have risked so much for his cause. She resolved that folks will always be watching and examine her motives. The best thing she could do is to make her actions good and noble. Worthy of all this attention! She did ask for it all didn't she? At least she felt confident that the upcoming Carnival will make all of this pettiness seem silly.

However could she be so wicked when she has all of these things to get done? It scrambled her brain! If only the others would spend more time doing such positive things instead!

She at least will do her part because she can. It was so refreshing, to organize, implement and transform a simple day into something so grand and exciting! We may not have Grand Halls or Balls that attract people from all around. We will however have this little Carnivals, that is already getting the Island all buzzing.

This made Anne smile. She is only one Woman but oh what she can accomplish! She looked up so much to Mrs. Allan and all that she inspired Anne to do. She braved the unknown to Marry a Man who was not only very honorable but respectful of his Wife's talent and grace. This in turn made Anne feel that even if she did find herself whisked off to some foreign land, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Not if her Husband turned out to be as kind as Reverend Allan appeared to be.

Or maybe she will find herself a worthy Matron, like Marilla or Miss Barry? Fate could be so much more cruel to her she knew too well. As long as Anne kept firm to her goals, she felt her choices were positive and good. She just wanted the opportunity to be happy, most of the time. She now understood there will always be some sorrow but she did not want it to bind her. Not when she could do so much good in the World while she was here\


	41. Winter's solace

The night was long but Anne succumbed finally to sleep. She woke up feeling tired but duty inspired her to rise from her bed to face a new day. She washed up and on fresh clothes, putting off styling her hair until after breakfast. She did however pin up her two thick braids against the back of her head to put them out of her way before heading down the staircase.

Anne crept down the stairs, half hoping Rachel would sleep in and give her at least some peace this Morning. Once she felt the Kitchen was safe, she started gathering up ingredients for cooking. Her disagreements did not however lead Anne to not want to still do her part to put together Breakfast for the two of them. Anne didn't, feel vindictive, she was just weary of disagreements and felt she needed some peace before the start of the day.

The morning routine went by without too much strife and Anne left for the Schoolhouse with a sigh of relief. She was so intent on finding distractions in the surrounding foliage that she almost missed Diana's plea to wait up for her.

"Anne! Anne! Wait up I say!" Diana shouted, breaking Anne out of her self-induced trance.

"Goodness! What is the matter, Anne? Is Marilla still away to her Cousin's House?" Diana asked almost out of breathe this cold and frosty morning.

"Yes, she is. I don't know when she will be able to return. The news is not good. Can't you see by the dark circles under my eyes?" Anne pronounced while Diana shook her head in shame.

"I take it that Mrs. Lynde is troubling you more, now that Miss Cuthburt is away?" She guessed sadly.

"I fear this may be the ruin of me yet, dear Diana. She keeps going on about Gilbert. How I longed for a word of comfort from your understanding heart. How could Matthew leave me so wretched?" Anne moaned as Diana tried to keep up with her friends determined forward pace.

"I am sure he didn't die on purpose, Anne. Let us not speak so of the departed, please? It scares me so and on such a cold and foggy day as well, Anne. You know how my imagination gets the worst of me." She pleaded with Anne because of her own personal uneasiness with this subject.

"Please, forgive me. I must learn to control my temper. Now we will have Children younger than even I was soon at Green Gables. I must somehow improve upon myself, least they be more troubled by my personal woes." Anne reprimands herself, arousing Diana's curiosity to no end. What could have happened now?

"Poor, Dear. They will be better because of you Anne-girl. Don't let Rachel bring you to such despair. Did something happen yesterday? You seem so hard on yourself. What did Gilbert do this time?" She wondered since Anne slipped in his name.

"Oh, Diana, I rather not. I am already in "the depth of despair" over it all. What's worse is I have no real time to grieve my unfortunately situation. Everyone needs me for some reason or another. However will I keep up my studies and care for little ones?" Anne wondered while Diana stared forward, with a loss of any words for comfort.

"Perhaps you can study at my House, Anne? In the Garden, when it isn't too cold out or raining? Why even the Den will be a welcome site! Better than your giving up all of the work you have already accomplished. The Semester is almost over right?" She looked to Anne with concern.

"I am trying to study for Mid-terms right now." Anne replied with a weary look on her brow.

"At least it is an option for you to consider. So how did things go last night? I was coming over to visit you after I heard Gilbert had come by our Farm but Mrs. Lynde told me you were out with Gilbert. What did he want?" Diana just couldn't contain her curiosity when Gilbert was the subject.

"He was stuck on his Algebra assignment. Then we needed to review his problems with creative writing."

"I see... I tried to help him some Anne but we just don't read the same books. Things have been busy because of the Carnival. Where did you take him though?"

" Out near the Fir Woods, to the top of the hillside. I wanted to help him notice more of the things that we see before us. It was a fair evening so I think the trip made a difference. Nothing can compete with a magnificent setting Sun, don't your think?" Anne described caught up now in the beauty of the moment.

"How romantic. I mean, it is a good lesson, Anne. I'm sorry I was out but we had to meet with Ruby and her Mother to organize our sewing work. So was Mrs. Lynde still bent on pairing you with Gilbert again?"

"As usual. How can she not see how this wears me down?" Anne declared.

"It seems to be her way, Anne. Would that you were. I mean sometimes, it seems sort of romantic." Diana couldn't help but to join Anne in her dreaming of the perfect Sunset with Gilbert Blythe.

"Diana, please? Mrs. Lynde's persistence will only hinder my helping Gilbert with his studies. I want to help him but I can't if everyone insists on pinning some "romantic" ties to everything that we do. Would that he were Charlie or Moody instead!" Anne said flippantly, causing Diana to stare back at her in alarm.

"Don't wish such things, Anne. Though it doesn't matter who you are helping. She just wants to pair you off with some boy or something!"

"It isn't fair, Diana! Isn't it obvious? I'm a Teacher, am I not?" Anne claims. Poor Diana felt a heavy burden to appease both her loyalty to Anne and Gilbert's cause.

"You are right, Diana. Imagine if it was Josie and I? I am sure I would be accused of holding back information, just because she was a Pye!" Anne said and this helped Diana cheer up some now.

"Well, if you did hold back, everyone else would understand. They are after all Pye's, Anne. Yet I know Gilbert really does appreciate your help. I am so sorry I was so busy. I came to Green Gables hoping I could be of some help. Even if it was only as a chaperone." Diana explained to Anne's comfort.

"Diana, if only everyone was so thoughtful as you are. I would be a little afraid that Gilbert might be distracted though if you were there. He gets a little immature around his peers, I've noticed." Anne pointed out.

"Perhaps he does. Growing up is hard Anne. At least hopefully you were able to help him more. Here, Anne. You really deserve a hug for all you do for all of us here." Diana proclaimed and spontaneously reached over to hug her desperate friend.

"Thank you so much, Diana. My bosum friend. I fear it will be a long Winter after all. Soon I will be with two of my Student. They will need some tutoring as well. I know I promised Gilbert some time this Winter to help him catch up with the class. I am not sure how I can make this happen if I must always teach to please Mrs. Lynde and the School Board? We have so much still to accomplish with the Carnival as well. Will you and Ruby be set for the fittings soon?" Anne drew herself out of her grief to inquire on the work Diana and Ruby were dedicated to accomplish for them.

"I believe so! We are so excited about it all! It's all Ruby can talk about these days. Well, when she isn't going on about boys or her rivalry with Josie." She tried not to giggle but it was difficult.

"I am happy to add to her agenda! You two are getting along well enough, right?" Anne inquired seriously.

"Yes, quite fine. Our Mothers are already friends. Mother is keeping me so busy though Anne! She complains that we must do our very best. No daughter of hers will come up short or our work will be judged poorly." Diana reports her Mother's mantra.

"We are lucky to have all of your help. I have no honest doubt in your work. I just felt it was responsible of me to ask." Anne reported though Diana still felt the pressure was high to avoid appearing like some awkward, skill-less child.

"Mother is also insisting that I practice my role daily. It's really embarrassing sometimes. Yet, I don't want to look like a goose either. It so won't become a Ghost to plod along when really one should appear to be floating." Diana described but her hard work gave her little solace.

"I know it is demanding work. I appreciate your diligence. I just can't wait to see it all put together. I am confident you will float just fine. I promise to make sure of it!" Anne said confidently.

"Just think of it as dancing on a cloud. Light and fluffy with a delicate Golden lining. How magnificent is that?" Anne added hoping to help her friends with her task.

"I'll try. Are you planning on attending the Practice at Julia's? I heard that at least some thought and others agreed that it will help to have your trained opinion on our work" Diana tried to promote her cause.

"I'm not sure that I can this time." Anne spoke distantly. She wondered if she could spare the time right now.

"This is so important to us, Anne. We all will need help with our parts. If the others do well, I won't look so silly I hope." Diana shared shyly.

"You can't help but draw attention, Diana. With your hair pinned up in front, with dangling raven curls falling down your back. A flowing white gown, you will only make the audience remorseful for a loss of such a beauty." Anne offered her causing Diana to scoff over her constant admiration. Though it was very appreciated. Poor Diana felt so uneasy being a teenager with all the uncertainty it brought into her life these days.

"I doubt even a "Ghost" or a "Wraith" as you so elegantly put it to me before can fix or hide what ails Charlie these days. He really can be so annoying, Anne. You have no idea!" Diana claimed while Anne shook her head in understanding.

"Charlie is trying to grow up some too. Nothing I don't think a Hockey stick and puck can't cure. I know he has too much free time it seems. His Grandmother is giving him more work to keep him busy."

"But it allows him to make deliveries, Anne! I wish Father wouldn't order things by mail. For some reason he hasn't the time and of course Charlie has to drop his orders off."

"So does he bother you when he does? We really rarely have any deliveries but your Farm is bigger than ours of course." Anne made a note of this.

"It is but as much as I try to run and hide, it seems I am the one Father begs to sign for his deliveries. How Charlie loves to play dumb games. First he can't find a pen, than he can't find the purchase order. Father always makes me wait when he must pay upon delivery. "

"I'm sorry to hear this. Have you told this to your Father?"

"Of course but you know how he is. Who else has the time to do this, Diana? He has calls and fields to maintain! I feel guilty whenever I bring it up. Don't mind me Anne. I shouldn't complain so much. It's selfish." Diana told her reluctantly.

"I'm sure you are forgiven. Maybe Charlie is hoping you will skate with him." Anne brought up knowing this would shock Diana but it held some truth to it.

"He would never! I mean seriously, Anne. Just the thought makes me want to run and hide in the Hayloft! You wouldn't suggest such a thing would you Anne?" Diana asked in utter despair.

"Never. It did seem he created more time at Orchard Slope than really is necessary." Anne just noted.

"You know my answer to such a request. I rather sit alone on the bench. Let him ask Josie or Julia. I almost doubt even Jane might consider such an offer." Diana contemplated the odds.

"I'm staying out of all of this as much as possible. Charlie has his work in hand so I won't interfere at this point." Anne said knowing she just had plenty of her own responsibility.

"So have you figured out who is leaving you those flowers yet, Anne?"

"No, not at this time. Do you know something I don't?"

"No. I just can't believe someone would go to so much trouble to leave them more than once without even a note." Diana thought it was very queer.

"Well, either they left a note and it mysteriously disappears, which would be bad luck or they are enjoying their fun. What if I figure it out and they stop coming?" Anne wondered.

"Yet what if you leave for Redmond without knowing someone cares so much for you?" Diana was getting unsettled over all of this. Anne was becoming amused at her interest.

"If they wanted me to know, don't you think the person would have sent me a card by now? Who am I to ruin someone's good deed? It may be a girl, right?" Anne made her case much to Diana's regret.

"A girl? I suppose it's possible, Anne."

"Lately, I feel like a puppet and Mrs. Lynde is pulling my strings. I don't need more speculation and innuendos. I just hope Marilla comes Home today. Mrs. Lynde and I are like two disagreeable cats. Trying to mark out our own designated space in such a limited household." Anne brought them back to her real concern but what else could Diana offer up to her? Anne worried herself sick.

"I will ask Mother about your visiting us for Dinner, Anne. You need to get away some, that's all. I do still hope Miss Cuthburt's Tea will happen this Sunday. Can anything else go so wrong?" Diana spoke now listlessly. In looking away she noticed the sky was growing dark and cloudy. Snow will not be too far behind but maybe this is how it should be. Her thoughts were now filled with dread. Like those dark clouds, she now feared what her life will become, if they fail to convince her Aunt to plead her case, to go on to Queens. It brought a terrible gloom to her mind right now as they came closer to their destination.

"All seems in readiness. I know Rachel has said nothing of a change in plans. I look forward to seeing Mrs. Allan. I am in dire need of her good advice right now. Talk to your Mother but do not plead too faithfully for my case. She is very busy, Diana. Hopefully, once I speak with Mrs. Allan, I can find some wise direction. We will do everything that we can to keep this event on course. So don't worry. I look forward to seeing your Aunt soon too."

"How so, Anne? What is troubling you so dearly that you must see Mrs. Allan so urgently?" Diana asks in alarm.

"I just need to solve my differences with Rachel. Gilbert is studying so hard. He really is devoted to catching up with his studies. I don't want to disappoint him but I must know that I have the Allan's approval. If anything to re-enforce my courage some." She knew this was guidance that she could trust in.

"So when do you plan on starting Gilbert's tutoring?" Diana spoke up now cheerfully.

"Soon. You seem eager in Gilbert's well-being, so it would seem." Anne said gaily because of Diana's silly dreaming.

"I want him to do well, Anne. I know he says it troubles him." She tells her.

"You just seem to be very interested in Gilbert's affairs." Anne teased.

"How so? I'm not the one who Gilbert prefers to spend time with as much. What are you going to do, if Gilbert asks you to dance at the Carmody Ball?" Diana shot out and Anne really did feel stricken by her sharp comment.

"Why must you ask me such things, Diana? To scare me away from the Ball? Was it not scandalous enough, I mean after everything that occurred at the Recital? Are you sure he will be there?" Anne hoped for a miracle right now.

"So I hear? Maybe he won't be brave enough to ask. I would be afraid to dance with any Teacher of mine. Gilbert though is different wouldn't you suppose? It doesn't matter now. I so need you to come with us to the Ball. I could never have happy otherwise.

I can report that Aunt Jo tells me that you caused such a stir at the Recital, she believes the turn out for this years Ball will be quite impressive. Don't look at me that way Anne Shirley. You know with your Recital and now the upcoming Carnival it is raising so much attention. Everyone who doesn't know you can't help but be curious as to who is this Teacher who insists on forming such attention getting extravaganza's?" Diana said playfully, while dancing around to amuse her friend with her words.

"How you jest! I vow to you, on my honor. I will do whatever it takes to hide myself from any over eager patrons! It is you and my Students who are my Stars for these events. My duty is to make sure things run well. I do hope everyone has a good time though. That is where my real work lies." The work was treacherous but Anne enjoyed that anticipation of something great about to happen. What a joy it was to think she could wave her magic wand and make her World come to life for the benefit of those who have given her so much in her lifetime already.

"I hear that there should be a good variety of young men who will show up for the Carmody Ball. Even a few Americans have sent inquiries about the event. Can you imagine, Anne? Surely there will be at least a few Gentlemen to keep you prancing merrily." Diana exclaims.

"I can't wait! Really, I will be happy to don my lovely dress once more. I only hope I haven't cursed it with my actions, previously?"

"You must draw courage, Anne. The World is so full of so many grand experiences. Can you not see this as a new Chapter in your life? Don't bring any doomsday thoughts into it. Mother says frowning causes wrinkles. You can't want wrinkles before you age too much do you?" Diana reasoned, trying to build up Anne's resolve playfully.

"No, of course not. Do you think I'll look badly with wrinkles? They say fair skinned Women always earn their wrinkles early. Either way, with Red hair presently, I am already doomed to the will of the fates." She mentioned sadly but feeling able to carry her burden with a small amount of grace over time.

"Just always remember your Hats, Anne. I should purchase you one for the Holidays, shouldn't I? What color now should it be? Something sunny, to cheer you up! Maybe, red or blue? No something yellow in hue!" Diana decides carefully.

"In the Wintertime? Wherever will you find one of that color? It isn't necessary to give me such a gift, Diana. I don't expect much." Anne said thoughtfully.

"I have my sources. My Aunt can get whatever I want. You have a straw one, blue, green, brown, why even black. The black one you just got this year is especially elegant, I think. Though I am sure you will agree with me, a yellow one will bring you sunshine even when it rains, just sitting up their on your shelf. Don't you think?" Diana peered at Anne with a wishful look in her bright blue eyes.

"Anything that makes me think of a warm, sunny day must have magical powers, right? It must be as you say, Diana." Anne mused because she really didn't want to worry about anything right now. She was ready to release her troubles to advance her work day in a pleasant mood.

"Good, then. I hope you will allow me the honor of helping you pick out at least a couple of suitable dresses as well for your journey to the hallowed halls of Redmond. How you go on about it all but I bet people there are very picky about appearances. I plan on spending my entire Winter break, studying the French fashions and whatever is new from England too, of course." Diana reminded her also.

"All European? Does nothing get inspired from our own Country?" Anne queried.

"Very rarely, I'm afraid. I just feel we should first consider the experts. You can consult with Ruby but I assure you, she also pays close attention to what is new. I think, because their Country is older, they have more experience with these matters. We are too busy working hard, trying to just keep up with them, don't you think?" Diana told her and Anne could see her wisdom here.

"They do influence our fashion overall. I will trust your good judgment on this matter. I haven't anything in yellow and I really should." Anne admits, thinking this too was a chore she had to look forward to. It would have to wait until the Springtime. She was a little bit busy right now.

"I just didn't realize how much time you spent on my behalf, Diana. I appreciate your advice though. Your taste is very good." Anne agreed.

"Thank you, Anne. I must look out for your well being. I can easily see you have little time to think on these very important issues. You will after all, be representing all of us here, from Avonlea. We need to look good. Just in case I need you to bring me home a good Husband." Diana revealed her shady plans.

"I see it all now! However can I accomplish all that the University demands of me and find you a Beau? Should I pass around your Picture, when I otherwise should be paying attention in Class? It would do you much better to come out for a visit. You can join me for a Football Game or during Hockey Season? I wouldn't trust myself for such an important task. Though it could be funny, seeing your expression when you reject one Suitor after another?"

" Anne, you make fun of me but what if my Prince never finds his way to Avonlea? I haven't much other choice but to Marry. I just can't be a Spinster like you! I want a Husband and a Family of my own. At least on this Mother and I can agree on." Diana now sounded grieved with these desperate words.

"Please don't take my words too seriously. I can find you a good book but a Husband? I wouldn't trust my experience in this matter. I am sure your Parents will do their best to solve this issue for you. We have the Ball this year, right? There are still many years ahead of us to solve this mystery for you, I think." Anne states.

"This is true. I still wish we would get some new interesting boy to come to Avolea. I can't help it Anne."

"All will reveal itself in time!' She advised her merrily.

"So you say."

"I do indeed. We still have so much to learn, Diana. I believe the more we learn, the better we are prepared to make such important decisions in our lives. So we better get busy. The sooner we unlock the mysteries of life, the sooner we can move on with the rest of it, right? I think now we need to impress your Aunt with your dedication to your Academic pursuits" Anne tried to motivate her friends ambition.

"That is best. Maybe once I can practice the Piano, I won't have so much time to daydream about things I have no control over in my life." Diana accepts this challenge bravely.

"Indeed! I can't wait to hear you play!" Anne said gleefully. She was just grateful to change the subject finally.

Anne lead her class through their morning lessons. She tried to organize her daily routine so that they wouldn't get too bored. Now they had to spend the day inside and this gave her more of a challenge. She felt her scheme of creating a Carnival was the key to her success so far. They all had something challenging to keep them busy and rarely was she asked for something worthwhile to do.

After finishing her lunch, Anne reached into her satchel to pull out some knitting she had started to work on earlier.

"Hi Miss Shirley. What are you knitting?" Little Alice sat down next to her Teacher who looked at the poor dear child dearly.

"I am knitting mittens, do you like them?" Anne asked her with her usually melodious tone.

"Oh, yes! Are they for you?" Alice asked longingly.

"No, they are to be a gift. Would you like a pair too?" Anne asked her kindly.

"Why yes! But Mother cannot knit any more. All kinds of people visit with us now. Mrs. Allan comes almost every day, Miss Shirley. I don't want my Mother to go away." Alice whispers softly and Anne strokes her light Blond head. It broke her heart to see one so young have to suffer.

"Dear, Alice, we must make the most of every day she is with us. I am positive that she doesn't want to leave such a wonderful and precious child such as you are. You must read to her and do you draw her pictures too? I know you like to draw. Everything you would normally do, do that still. It will help her feel better and forget about her worries. I think you will feel better too, knowing what a good and helpful child you are for her sake." Anne gave out advice to this suffering child.

"But I don't know what to draw? I only think sad thoughts, Miss Shirley, anymore." She spoke up truthfully.

"If I were you I think I would draw from happy memories the two of you have shared. If I were your Mother, it would make me happy to know what made you happy about our time together." Anne smiled so enamored with her clear green eyes, that were showing signs of watery tears. No little girl should have to shed such tears for their Parents like this.

"I can try to do that then, Miss Shirley. She might like that idea." Alice repeated with a glimmer of hopeful inspiration now in her voice.

"Alice? Come here! Look what Mother gave for us to share here today." Sheila called out for her friend to join her.

"Go along now, Alice. I'm sure it must be something good!" Anne suggested kindly.

"I just hope it isn't something she baked. Oh, Miss Shirley, I fear her Mother just wants to be done with it. Not that I can cook much of anything that is." Alice told her reluctantly but she took the dare to be polite.

"We do a lot for our friends. I believe one earns special understanding for our sacrifices." Anne reasons while Alice leaves her to prove her own bravery this time.

Gilbert sat back in his group to see what Anne was doing right now. He was getting bored listening to his friends conversations and wished for something more challenging.


	42. More Plans in the Making

The other boys meanwhile were negotiating away for each other's supper items. Moody and Gilbert usually had the most coveted items because Moody had so many Sisters and a Mother who liked to entertain visiting Ministers. Gilbert did because as an only child, his Mother just fed him, as if he must eat for more. Mrs. Blythe would frown if Gilbert ever brought home anything left over home so he learned to give away whatever he didn't like. It also gave him the chance of getting rid of anything he didn't feel like eating at the moment. This too did make him better liked and with the most luck in winning over any real treats up for grab.

Gilbert had to also learned that whatever he couldn't eat or give away was best donated to the local wildlife community. If he brought anything Home, he knew he was going to have to eat it when his Mother discovered in his lunch pail.

There was always plenty of food for the boys to pass around. Though some days the choices weren't always very good.

Gilbert noted that Anne was talking to little Alice Payne so he turned his attention back to the lunchtime trades.

"So Gilbert, you really don't want that cheese roll? Are you sure?" Samuel asked him in amazement while Gilbert answered in the affirmative absently.

"What is it Gilbert?" Moody nudge his friend noticing his staring once more over at their favorite Teacher. He saw also that Anne was trying to offer a comforting word to her young student. It seemed that Miss Shirley was knitting something. He never saw her doing this before during School hours. Moody then turns back to speak to Gilbert quietly.

"It's too bad about poor Alice Payne. She seems like a nice little girl." Moody spoke compassionately hoping to gain Gilbert's attention

"Is there any hope at for Mrs. Payne, Moody? Mother and Father didn't think so." Gil repeated what his Parents said in hushed tones.

"It doesn't look good for her. Charlie told me sometimes his Grandmother takes the girl to keep an eye on her for her Parents when her Father must out late. She will putter around the Post Office, helping to separate letters to help sometimes."

"She lets her do that? Is she old enough to sort the mail right?" He wondered.

"I'm sure she checks her work. She seems sort of bright to me?" Moody explains.

"I wish we could help some, Moody. They must really be suffering. I would just want to die if my Mother fell ill like that. I was happy to go off with my Father. I would have done anything though to make sure he made it through when he went sick. I just knew Mother too would be just miserable if we lost him. Sometimes, I was just terrified he was so ill. I would read him Mother's letter to me and stories about trappers, hunters, just something to help him make it through the long nights. I think it made us both feel a little better." Gilbert described again for Moody who already knew most of Gilbert's story but he listened still. He just thought it made Gilbert feel better to retell the story to him.

"Prayer is good too but it does help to read aloud too. So my Grandfather teaches me."

"It doesn't get your chores done on time. You know Moody, Christmastime isn't too far away now. We should get all of the Seniors together for Christmas Caroling this year, don't you think?"Gilbert said enthusiastically, suddenly imagining himself cuddled up in heavy fur covers with Anne by his side. Just the idea made him blush some.

"I guess so? So many folks do get stuck at home on really cold nights. We should talk to Rev. Allan about it all. I know I'm going to be stuck with the usual snow shovel once it starts really snowing down hard." Moody reminds him.

"So will I but we shovel snow in the morning, right? If we work hard all day we should be able to share some cheer at night, right?" He grinned over at him convincingly.

"But remember, we have the Play, Homework, Animals to tend to. Then don't forget Hockey Practice. Whew, we sure will be busy." He shook his head in amazement. Moody pointed out.

"We really are busy aren't we?" He said in jest.

"We're swamped! You forgot the Winter Ball. How could you forget this?" Gil stared at him incredibly.

"I doubt I can go to that Gilbert. I couldn't come last year." He mentioned. "Besides what would I really do? Elsie will want to come too, any ways." He answered defeated.

"That was last year. Only Charlie will care if Elsie comes right?" Gil reminds him.

"Yeah, that should be a riot!" Moody says sarcastically.

"Hopefully she will be over him by then. Come on Moody it's a good idea and we only need one night. Besides it will take place during Winter Break. Just think, what a great way for everyone to get together right? A lot better than just watching a log of wood burn to nothing. Why, we can even do a scene for Mrs. Payne! Tell me that wouldn't be the best idea yet!" Gilbert pronounced proudly and this made Moody roll his eyes in wonderment. Gilbert gets all of these crazy ideas and then makes him have to follow him around all of the time.

"I can't wait!" Moody answers him wishing Gilbert would quit scheming, " that really is a lot. Though putting on a scene from the Play would be a very thoughtful thing to do. I bet my Parents would be happy about it all but what will Miss Shirley say about that? She does have to agree with all of this stuff of yours.", now Moody told him with an uncertain expression on his face.

"I bet we can get the Girls to make some good things to eat too!" Gilbert tried to bribe his imagination some.

"Well usually folks give you something when you stop at their Houses. That isn't so important. You have to get to use the sleighs and get everyone to be Home or agree on the same night. It's just even more for us to do." He complained now.

"You need more insight Moody. If you don't think ahead, nothing good will ever happen in your life. Just think how surprised the Payne's will be though? Imagine how cheered up Alice will be? Every time I see her, she looks so sad. Think about her poor Father too. He must be so tortured. I will ask Rev. Allan when I see him next time alone."

"We still have so much to do. What if they just think we are being rude. I mean it is a place of mourning right now." Moody always found it difficult to go along with some of Gilbert's ideas.

"Don't you want to do something good for someone who isn't doing so well? I know I do!" Gilbert proudly thrust forward his chest and threw back his arms, trying to look more assertive but looking more like a strutting Rooster in a Pen to him.

Gilbert was now growing bored with Moody's objections. He once more turned his attention towards where he thought his lady fair might be hiding. He saw her still working on her knitting. Gilbert started to put things back into his lunch box, looking like he was getting ready to go somewhere.

"What Moody?" He looked back at Moody wondering what has his problem was?

"Where are you going now, Gilbert? You aren't going where I think you are, are you?

"Who are you to say what I do, Moody Spurgeon? I have some questions for Miss Shirley. Do I need to ask your permission?" Gilbert implied and Moody knew that look well. To challenge Gilbert was to put oneself in serious peril. Yet, Gilbert was pushing his affection too far. Moody felt he had to look out for his Friend. They all tried to look out for each other. In this situation though, Moody felt he was helpless. Nothing seemed to sway Gilbert when he set his mind to doing something. Moody just hoped now that it wouldn't cost them one of the best Teachers he felt he had. Well, at least the youngest and prettiest.

"Can't it wait until after school, Gilbert?" Moody asked him.

"Why?"

"People are talking about you two. It might cause problems for Miss Shirley if you go too far, Gilbert." Moody tried to warn him. He decided he better be blunt if he hoped to get through his friends thick skull.

"People around here just like to talk, Moody. We are at school and she is our Teacher, Moody. Don't start spreading rumors that will cause a fuss. Now I have to a question and I'm not going to be afraid of everything." Gilbert told Moody stubbornly. He glared over at him but he didn't care what Moody did. He just doesn't understand these type of things. Yet Gilbert too felt that he shouldn't have to be judged on everything that he did either.

"You'll be sorry later, Gilbert." Moody remarked while Gilbert just felt like he wanted to knock some sense into him. What if Moody does try to cause more trouble for him? Gilbert just closed his eyes briefly as if in pain. Everything was getting so difficult but he was no where near close to giving up. Too many things have happened in his good favor. He just knew he was right about how they really felt about each other.

Gilbert walked over to where Anne sat with her knitting, trying to concentrate on her work. She noticed something going on between Moody and Gilbert hoping that they weren't at odds with each other.

"Gilbert? What is it?" Anne spoke up when he hesitated to address her with a question.

"What are you knitting, Miss Shirley? I like the color. Well Green is better but Blue is nice too." He said feeling nervous now as she looked up at him for his reply. Why did he feel so uneasy now? He tried to find his strong resolve from deep inside of himself. Blythe's were not push overs! They don't make fools of themselves or come in second without giving it their best either.

"You really think so?" Anne now wondered what was Gilbert up to? He just can't be hoping to prove his favor in front of his classmates? She really hoped this wasn't going to turn into some silly rivalry between Gilbert and Moody. Though she had hoped at least Gilbert had grown up past such schoolyard antics by now.

"Yeah but that isn't really important. I'm sorry, I can see you are busy but I have to ask you again since everyone brought it up." Gilbert stopped himself. He could tell Anne was tired. The fear now that maybe he was to blame started to pull harshly on his conscience. How can he help her though if everything he tries to do gets all twisted around by others?

"Yes, Gilbert? I'm listening." Anne remarked hoping he could tell her what the problem was so that she could continue with her work.

"Miss Shirley, Diana told me at recess you might not be able to come to practice this Saturday. Is that true?" Gilbert asked her painfully. He really wanted her to show up.

"Gilbert, I may not make it. I..well..I just have so much to do. I mentioned this in the very beginning. Marilla's Cousins are due any time now at Green Gables. We will have our hands full and so close too, before Christmas. They will need some time to adjust to a new Home. Losing their Mother will make it important that we try to make them feel as welcome as we can. I promised to do my share of the work, Gilbert." Anne hoped he understood her predicament. She was also hoping that maybe a little space between the two of them may be in order for right now.

"Uhm..what I really meant to say was, aren't those mittens too small for you?" He was losing his urge to bring up what was really causing him so much concern. Unable to now get over the site of these mittens. He thought it would be helpful if he brought this up.

"They are not for me, Gilbert. That's all I want to say right now. Are you finished? I'm trying to finish these up while I have some free time." Anne stared at him, wishing she could figure out what was causing Gil to behave so queerly? Surely he didn't have any romantic intension with this interruption? No, he would never confront her here of all places! It must be something though because Gilbert isn't usually so distracted like this?

"No, I got distracted. Please let me bring you and Diana Barry to practice with me? I mean, we all live so close and I think it will be snowing by the end of the day." He finally got it out.

"That won't be possible Gilbert. You understand that right?" She feared hurting his feelings but he should know better than to bring this up at all.

"Wait, Anne, don't say no so easily. There is more to this than just a ride. I need to speak with you about the Play. I can't really talk about it here but it can't wait for very long either." He looked around feeling that he was being watched by the whole Class. Well, to some extent, he was right, though it was being done sheepishly from behind books or other quick glances his way by his peers.

"It just isn't possible right now. What is it that you can't bring it up right here." Anne answered fearing he might just now be trying to get more attention.

" I just can't but you know, Julia really did a good job, putting everything together. We all know how important your opinion means to us. There may be some games?" He tried to tempt her.

"I'm sure it will be helpful. I am sure Diana will be grateful for your thoughtfulness, Gilbert."

"I rather not bring her alone. It is more because, well, you know Josie and I haven't been on the best of terms after the Recital at White Sands.."

"Gilbert, now this really is enough. I appreciated your offer but I must decline at this time. If I have the time to come I will but please do not delay anything because of me. I am just so very busy." She tried to convey her irritation with his comment without raising her voice or saying out loud what she knew he must now understand.

"I really wish you would try to at least make this one Practice. I know you are busy." He tried to push her further.

"Perhaps I can pick you two up then. Only though if, the Twins settle in well enough. They may not make it back in tonight if the weather does turn to Snow." Anne offered as she turned to look out towards the distant Window.

"You? I mean.. I know you are older than I am but I have more experience in bad weather. I'm sure of it." He stuttered some shocked at her idea.

"What's wrong with that, Gilbert?" She challenged him now.

"I'm not trying to sound too bold but don't you think I should be the one to drive?" He asked her hoping she could understand without making him have to embarrass himself more.

"Gilbert, I could ask Mr. Barry to take us if you would feel more comfortable with a Man driving. I am quite capable to steer in the Snow." Anne spoke up defiantly. Gilbert just looked beyond her, feeling frustrated by the whole situation his life has fallen into right now.

"It's not that. I wish I could tell you now, I know we are both busy but I better not right now. It is very important and only you can help me with this. I can't say this around Mr. Barry. If you drive how can I speak to you without Diana interrupting?" Gil was growing more upset. It took her a moment but she absently looked down and found that Gilbert was resting his hand on top of hers in his plea for her understanding.

Her eyes shot up to meet his before she abruptly pulled it free from his own. It took Gilbert himself, some time, to acknowledge what he had done wrong to cause such a reaction from her like that!

He was only guilty of responding as someone in his Family might, when trying to convey their feelings, over something so distressing.

He knew though that Anne's eyes only turned Gray when she was upset. He grimaced at his lack of forethought as he followed her glare when they quickly moved downward to point out his wrong doing. They then raised just as quickly to remedy the offense. She already though was upset, making him feel even worse as well.

When Gilbert looked back at her, she couldn't ignore that he was blushing but he didn't smile this time. He was clearly just embarrassed by his behavior. He felt really small or wished he could hide now behind a blarney stone. That is if she didn't hit him with it first.

"Sorry!" Gil spoke above a whisper, hoping she wouldn't change her mind about coming out.

"We'll talk about this later. I...well you need to get back now. I need to take a break from my duties here right now." Anne explained, feeling flushed and an urgent need to just get outside as if she couldn't catch her breathe. Gilbert knew by the look in her eyes that their discussion was over, so he clumsily made his way back to his where the other guys were trying not to laugh out loud at his stumbling.

Anne could only try not to show her own urgency as she gathered up her outer coat and hat. She carefully wrapped her muffler around her neck. Then she opened the Schoolhouse door to make her exit from the classroom. She needed to just get away from everyone right now. How could she even let these things get to her when poor Mrs. Payne lay in her own bed, waiting for the cruel hand of fate to dash all of her many hopes and dreams? Was it really so easy to just wipe away our lives from this Earthly surface, as if merely just a thought?

Anne's thoughts were heavy but the Schoolroom had become more like a prison than a refuge. Gilbert's foolishness was just all she could stand and now she found herself striding towards the nearby Spruce Woods, seeking some comfort away from a cold and cruel World. If only for the moment.


	43. Just Another Schooltime Dilemma

Diana took in everything she saw between Gilbert and Anne. She liked Gilbert but sometimes he went too far with Anne. Seeing her bosum friend and beloved Teacher walk out into the blistering cold afternoon only made her opinion of him seem more questionable.

When Anne left, closing the classroom door behind her, Diana rose up from where she was sitting and went over to the nearby window to see if she could determine where her friend was running off to. Once she felt that she had a good idea of where Anne was going, she turned back around to sternly face the culprit who started this trouble.

"Gilbert Blythe! You get over here this instant!" Diana demanded, sounding so much like Mrs. Barry at her worst. He was no stranger to Diana's Mother's temper and often felt Diana inherited it in full. Right now, he had little reason to doubt that it was true.

"You better run along now Gilbert. I think Miss Barry is going to get you with a switch!" Charlie teased him thinking he deserved it! He would gladly help Diana if she felt she needed some assistance.

"Somebody is going to get it!" Tommy rang out gaining Charlie and his fellow classmates snicker of approval with this remark.

"Isn't he in enough trouble? Miss Shirley was starting to turn red and did you see how gray her eyes looked?" Moody brought up sternly.

"They were like storm clouds. She must be very upset." Ruby spoke up with remorse.

"Maybe she went out to snap off a switch, yet. It would serve you right Gilbert!" Samuel spoke up sounding very irritated with all of this drama going on around him.

"I don't think she has the heart. What do you think, Gilbert?" Moody tried to gain Gilbert's attention. He was lost though, wondering if he really did do something horrible to make Anne feel like running away?

"She seems upset. I know she has a temper." That was all Gilbert said. The group of boys around him looked over at each other for some sort of answer to their question by each other's expression.

"Gilbert? Are you coming or not?" Diana repeated her request and all the classes eyes fell to Gilbert. Some of the younger boys were now snickering and whispering about him to their mates.

Gilbert stood up finally to his feet. He knew it would look like a feeble defeat but what else could he do? Everyone was paying attention to this scene. The sooner he put it to rest, the better. He didn't want to make enemies with Diana. She could easily turn Anne against him. Then all of his dreams of the future would fall to ruin.

Gilbert walked across the room in spite of the continued taunting towards the window that Diana stood watch over, dreading her words. This was hardly the place to discuss anything that Diana wanted to argue about right now he was thinking.

"Diana, what? I know, Anne..uhm..Miss Shirley is mad. It is partly my fault. Here, let's get our coats on. I can't tell you more about this without everyone spying on us right now." He hoped that she would listen to him without too much of a fight.

"Miss Shirley wouldn't want us to go out of here right now, Gilbert." Diana brought up but he looked at her pleading. What could she do or say now to that?

"Just out front, Diana. She won't get mad. Well, she is already mad, so it can't get much worse." Gilbert explained while he was putting on his outdoor coat to get ready to leave.

Gilbert watched as Diana also got ready to walk out with him. He admired her sense of duty. She was just too much of a girl for his taste. He could never imagine Diana as the Author of any Grand Adventure or lost in the Fields, calling home the Herd. That didn't cause him to not appreciate her dedication to Anne and their own long established friendship in his time of need.

He wondered if his being whisked away to Alberta had really changed his way of thinking so much? Diana didn't seem to get away from Avonlea too much. Like Julia, he too felt that he had some far out destiny that would bring him away from Avonlea for sometime to come.

"Where are you two going? You can't leave now. Not with Miss Shirley out." Jane spoke up in protest.

"Who says so? You? It's lunchtime and we are free to go out if we want to." Gilbert told her and she just grunted her disapproval at his remark.

"Be good or Miss Shirley will keep you after class!" Gilbert retorted in a comical voice that just made his friends give him looks of rebellion back at him. Two brave students threw out wads of paper at him in protest. This prompted Gilbert to reach up and catch one of them that was tossed high over his head and poorly aimed.

"This is exactly what I am talking about?", he pointed to the paper ball as his example, " No misbehaving!" He first shook his finger sternly before throwing back the paper ball, aptly hitting Tommy Sloan square in the head.

"Hey, Charlie, make him stop it!" Tommy protested to his older Brother who felt his bratty little brother got what he deserved.

Gilbert looked over to Charlie to see what he was going to do about it but Charlie was always mad at Tommy for something. He just continued to laugh at Gilbert's response and hit Tommy himself for acting up in class. Though, because he was still his brother, Charlie kept up with his threats.

"I hope Miss Shirley gets you good, Gilbert!" Charlie spoke out to rally the class to his side of the battle for superiority. These two were now forever challenging each other's dominance ever since Gilbert returned to Avonlea. Now that they both liked the same girl, that just added to their unrealistic rivalry.

"Just come along now, Gilbert. The last thing we need is a fight right now." Diana spoke up hoping to stop their threats.

Once outside, the sat down upon the front steps to try and avoid the icy cold rushing wind that made talking outside difficult to hear.

Meanwhile inside, two of the younger girls pushed up near the window to see what those two were talking about.

"Ooh, look! Do you think they are sweethearts?" Spoke out one friend as she and Alice leaned close to try to hear what they might be saying outside.

"I don't know Sarah? Why do you think they left?" Alice wondered and this got Gilbert's attention because he could hear them talking from inside.

"Come on Diana. This is still too close. We need to move behind the classroom where there are no windows." Gilbert got up and started to make his way around the building.

"Diana? What now?" He called out when she hesitated to follow him promptly.

"Gilbert stop it, I'm coming. This just better be good." She complained as she tried to hold onto her hat, so the wind wouldn't blow it off when she rose to her feet suddenly.

"You called me out, remember? It looks like Anne must have wandered out towards the Spruce Woods. She won't be back right away, I'd bet. She's definitely not happy about all of this. I accidently grabbed onto her hand without permission. I've done this before but she seemed more upset over it this time. She always gets touchy about my doing that though I don't see why?" He confessed feeling hurt and still confused by her over reaction to a simple gesture of concern.

"Why did you do that, Gilbert? Especially in front of her other students? Do you know she and Mrs. Lynde are at odds over your bad manners?" Diana told him with a look of disdain.

"I saw some of that but it is all just a misunderstanding. Why does she have to make everything seem so wrong? I thought though that it was simmering off for right now. That is what Anne made me think last night." He spoke up. Maybe Anne tried to make it seem like less to hide the truth from him?

"Oh, Gilbert! Why must you insist on being so bold with her? Do you want her to get into trouble and lose her job?"

"No, of course not."

"Now she'll have two more children she will have to look out for. With mid-terms, the Carnival, Marilla, Rachel and now you! How much more do you think she can endure?" Diana asked him sounding quite frustrated over it all.

"I am trying to make things easier for her Diana. Why is that so hard for everyone to see that? She needs my help. You have no idea how much trouble Anne gets into. She is easily distracted. I think because she, like you said, just keeps trying to do too much." He tried to prove why he acted this way.

"I know you are right. What did you ask her earlier? How did she get so upset? "

"I only offered to bring you both over to the Bell's for our Practice later on. I know Anne wouldn't feel comfortable coming out alone with me but you know everyone wants her to show up tonight. Everyone except for maybe Josie Pye." He added with some vindictiveness in his voice causing Diana to pay closer attention.

"Really? Now what are you talking about?" She stared over at him, waiting for his reply.

"You must know what is bothering me? Anne changed the casting of the Mother, my Wife, in the Play. I don't know why she would do this but how could she?" He sounded betrayed and this made Diana start to worry.

"Really? I thought Ruby was to have that part? Are you sure it isn't just a joke, Gilbert? I've heard none of this from Ruby or Anne?" She shook her head in disbelief right now.

"Did they really just trade parts, maybe? Why wouldn't Anne tell me this? Even Ruby didn't say anything but if it just happened, she might not have had the chance yet." Diana contemplated her thoughts out loud with him.

"Why wouldn't she just tell me Diana about this? I saw her last night and she didn't say a word. I'll be happy to give up my part as Bob, rather than to have to play Josie's Husband."

"Is it all that bad Gilbert? It's just a Play after all."

"It just isn't right, Diana. This is why I have to talk to Anne tonight, alone, I hope. I don't want to hurt Josie's feelings but I just can't do this, even for Anne. She can give the part to Moody or Charlie. If I complain in class, it will just start a fight with Charlie or Moody. It's either Ruby, why, I'll even accept Jane before I end up with Josie. She will only twist it around and I will never hear the end of it with rest of the class." Gilbert explained while Diana tried to thin about his dilemma.

"Are you so sure about this, Gilbert? I mean, if Miss Shirley did agree to it, which I can't imagine why, don't you trust her to make the right choice in this matter?" She was trying herself to understand Anne's reasoning for such a move as this.

"It will only get people hurt. Could she be doing this, to set us up? Is she that mad at me Diana? Please, if you know something, you must tell me or I swear I'll go insane!" He threw up his arms in a way that one would expect Charlie Sloan to do, not Gilbert Blythe and this gave Diana some cause for concern.

"Calm down now, Gilbert. I know you are trying but Anne always seems like someone who wouldn't plot too much against you like that. It would be too mean. That is if you really are so objectionable to it, over all?" Diana was still suspicious of this whole arrangement.

"I have no feelings like that for Josie, Diana. Don't ever scheme such things. I just don't know Anne that well, I mean to say she wouldn't try to hurt me like that. It is something someone like Mrs. Lynde or Mrs. Pye would plan. Since Anne has never really praised those two for cunning, I have always thought she was above those sort of things." He laid out so that Diana could understand his source of reasoning.

"Well, if she truly believed she was doing a good deed by making these changes, I think she might. You did take Josie to the Recital at White Sands. Maybe she fears that her actions have distracted you from someone else you might care more about?" Diana hinted though she didn't really believe Gilbert could ever really choose Josie as a love interest seriously.

"So I did! I had a reason for doing that though. I really wanted to be there for Anne and Josie was the only person I knew who could get tickets for it. I didn't mind giving her a ride and I prefer not to travel alone, if I have the choice. Josie is just a kid, Diana. That is why I don't want her thinking the wrong thing. I don't want to be mean to anyone if I can help it and Mother would punish me if she found out I did anything too mean to a girl. You know that is true, Diana." He hoped she understood better and she was relieved that Gilbert's feelings, at least as far as this was concerned, had not changed for the worse because of Anne's constant rejections.

"As you should be, Gilbert. Though she is a Pye. So I feel there is some room for reflection as far as she is concerned.

"Can't you help me at all with this, Diana? I haven't the chance to ask Ruby why she did this but you know me better than anyone. Besides, Anne listens to you." He pleaded, hoping something could be done before it was too late to change roles and he was doomed.

"I need to talk to Ruby and Anne. Anne has been so busy lately, I rarely see her after school. I think Ruby and Josie traded places but how? They only speak to each other to cause a ruckus? I guess costuming won't be too much of a change but I was sure Ruby wouldn't play a Ghost or I mean a Wraith, as Anne likes to put it." Diana was confused and something didn't seem right in these choices but she would do her best to solve it, if she could.

"Maybe now that you agreed to play one, Ruby wants to too? Who knows, it isn't such a big part. There are hardly any words exchanged between the characters . I just don't want to encourage Josie. I know I'll just never hear the end of it from Charlie either."

"I just hope Anne didn't do this on purpose, to push you away." Diana brought up again, still not convinced this isn't a possibility.

"Do you think she despises me that much? After all of the times I have helped her in the past?" Gilbert asked her astonished by his own train of thinking right now.

"I don't..I don't know that positively." She found that she couldn't honestly answer his question suddenly.

"You don't what? Diana? Anne just cannot hate me like that. Are you sure you aren't trying to hide the truth from me?" He stared at her with his eyes now full of distrust and sadness.

"I don't think so, Gilbert but Anne isn't that easy to predict all of the time."

"No! She swore that we were friends. I don't know how she could do this to me!" He was still upset and nothing seemed to calm him down right now. This made Diana nervous as she struggled to find the right things to say to Gilbert before he did something rash.

"Is this why Anne was so hurt by my holding her hand? Honestly, Diana, it wasn't on purpose. I mean, I want to but I didn't realize I actually did it. I wasn't trying to embarrass her. It was a friendly gesture..between friends, right? Oh, Diana, what I am I suppose to do now if she is mad at me?" Gilbert made a gesture of turning as if to go seek Anne out in the Woods.

"I don't think you should go after her, that's what. Please don't. It isn't like Miss Shirley to be so unthoughtful, I know this, Gilbert. More than likely, it is a ploy of Josie's. Don't judge Anne too harshly yet or get all defeated. I know she cares for you some." Diana offered as a means to bring Gilbert's spirits up some.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Barry? She cares for me?"

"I think she does."

"How so? I mean, how can I believe that you aren't just telling me this when my just touching her hand makes her hate me so much?" He challenged her words making Diana more agitated.

"Gilbert, you must calm down, for Anne's sake. If going to her was the right thing to do, I would do it. We must respect her wishes first. That is important to her. Anne knows her limits well. I only wish you weren't so, so reckless, Gilbert. You want too much too soon! Can't you see how your behavior is affecting her life?" Diana pointed out to him but he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"My behavior! It has only been as a good neighbor or friend. You have no idea Diana, how much trouble Anne gets herself into! I can still only do so much but she does keep me busy!"

"Really, Gilbert! Though I do know what you are talking about. Miss Cuthbert is elderly and they haven't really any close relatives to look out for them. I know my Father helps out some when he can." Diana agreed this created some of Anne's troubles.

"It is more than that though, Diana. Call it fate or predestination. I don't know what to call it. I just feel I have to watch out for Anne and her Family. Who else will?"

"I know what you are trying to say, Gilbert. Don't you worry though, I mean, that you might be wrong? Not wrong to help out but wrong about Anne?"

"I could be? I mean, I can't make her care about me. It would be wrong of me to expect it of her. I just know what I feel whenever I am around her. This is why though I don't want to hurt Josie's feelings with this Play. I can just feel this won't work out right."

"I know how you feel about Anne, Gilbert. I think Anne does too. Well, she has said as much. Anne just can't imagine things like that, I suppose. How can she? It just isn't proper at our age and you know it." Diana chided him but her heart too felt a heavy burden because of Gilbert's honest affection for Anne. She just believed he couldn't help it much and her compassion for him wouldn't allow her to be governed by rules that go against our own hearts.

"I know Diana. I know what is right and wrong. Though how do we ignore our feelings for someone? I think as long as I am proper and good, I am not doing anything wrong. We all care about someone don't we?" He reasoned logically.

"I know. How do we not care for others when we are told to care about others? It doesn't make any sense to me.

"Can't we just though at least try not to make things harder on Miss Shirley? It isn't too far until the Summer now is it? It's not like you can get Married right now, now is it?" Diana dared to say it but then quickly covered her mouth, thinking this was too much for her to suggest to him.

"No, Diana, I can't afford a Wife, even if I wanted one right now. I can't even get Anne to admit she likes me that way so anything more is just silly. You goose! I only touched her hand. Everyone acts like I did something terrible to her." He stated exasperated over the drama around such a simple gesture.

"Yet, in the company of others and against her wishes, it just isn't allowed. We both know this. You were wise to hold back this complaint about the Play though. I should talk to Ruby. It might not really be settled yet. We have to know because of the costumes of course too. You however need to stop causing so much mischief!" She now smiled back at him with a teasing look.

"Things happen when Anne and I are together. I don't try to purposely cause mischief. It makes me feel good to help Anne and her Family. She does so much for us and shouldn't we return her kindness? You saw that gift she gave to me for my Birthday. It was from her heart. She didn't have to do that for me. She made it special by waiting for my Birthday. The handkerchief I found inside of it, it was the one I gave her when she was ill. Her honesty compelled her to return it to me and embroidered no less? That is my favorite Horse and she remembered this! I wish she kept it but I understand her reasoning. She even gave it back better than when I gave it to her. You are probably right. It means nothing special but to me, it was very thoughtful. I'm at a loss now of what to give to her for Christmas." His voice trailed off, remembering how he felt when he first found the handkerchief. He couldn't really tell her how much it meant to him at the moment. He hoped that Diana could help him find something good enough to please her with.

"It was a complete surprise to me too, Gilbert. She isn't much for needlework but her work is good enough for show. I agree it was not common for her to do that. It does show that she really thought well of you." Diana agreed with him over this.

"So, it could mean she cares more than just a little right?" He said, cheering up quite a bit with this acknowledgment.

"You saved her life, Gilbert. That is something beyond the normal every day kindness. Some people are too afraid to act while others, wouldn't want to get hurt themselves. I know she would never let such an act go unrewarded. Would you?" Diana made her point and Gilbert was forced to put it more in perspective.

"I guess that's true. I didn't mean to make you feel obligated to help me with a present. It isn't your problem. I am sure you have your own work that needs attention of course." Gilbert spoke absently now wondering if it was proper to bring Diana into his troubles. She is loyal to Anne and might not be much help after all.

"I didn't mean I didn't care. It's just, I need to think about it first. Maybe, sometime you can come by and we can look at catalogs perhaps? If I see something at Blair's she tells me she likes, I will let you know, is that fair?" She peered over at him from under her warm, cozy red woolen hat trimmed with fur to match her smartly designed Winter coat. It was a little hard for her to not feel a tinge of jealousy over Gilbert's determined quest to reward her friend with anything that might be considered a romantic gesture of affection. Yet, by now, she is learning to accept Gilbert's feelings for Anne as being something much more than just a simple crush. He went much further than any boy she ever knew who wasn't officially in love with a girl.

"Thank you so much, Diana. It isn't fair of me to clump all of my problems on to you. I just can't seem to trust too many others like I do you. I mean, I trust Fred Wright, sure but not for a present to a girl. I rarely see him since he is always working on his new Farm. Forget Moody or Charlie or Sam! What do guys know about these things though?" He exclaimed.

"Why not your Mother, Gilbert?"

"My Mother? Oh, she isn't too thrilled with my doing anything for Miss Shirley in particular. She doesn't want me to grow up at all. I'm afraid she won't be entirely honest or really that good at it. You understand right?"

"Yes, I think so. My Parents don't always want the same things in life that I do either." She shook her head affirmatively.

"We better get back now. Gilbert?" Diana looked back at him but he was now looking out towards the Woods. Probably wishing he could go to her right now. What if she slips and falls into the River? Maybe she is crying because she has too much work to do? Those two new kids won't make things easier on her. What if they ruin her things or tease her horrendously?

"Gilbert!"

"What, Diana?" He replied rebelliously. Doesn't she ever worry about her friends just as much? He confronted her to hear her plea.

"We need to go back, right? By the way, are you the one leaving Miss Shirley those flowers before class?" She just remembered finally to ask him because everyone was so curious.

"Now Diana, what a question? How would I get away with it? You are always so curious, Miss Barry!" He teased her because he too knew everyone was talking about this.

"That isn't an answer really, Gilbert. I don't know, it's driving us all into a tizzy! I just thought it was you. Maybe they are from Mr. Payne?" She offered off handedly and this thought caught Gilbert by surprise! He didn't even imagine such an idea before this.

"Mr. Payne? His Wife is still living isn't she? Why would you say such a thing even Diana?" Gilbert confronted her astonished at her comment.

"I don't know? It was just a thought, that's all. Does it have to be romantic after all?" She tried to defend her thinking.

"Moody said that is just a bad rumor, Diana. It would be such a poor thing to do, trying to win a new wife before your old one is even gone. That's just terrible!" He said feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of having to compete against a grown man who still hasn't even lost his first wife yet?

"Not like that, Gilbert. At least I hope not. It was a poor thought, I admit. I have no idea. I don't think Charlie is that brave to do such a thing. Neither is Moody and Sam cares for Julia, so it just couldn't be him." Diana went down her mental list of admirers. She really hoped that it was Gilbert and that he would settle it all for them. This mystery was too unsettling for her.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You need to find out if Ruby traded parts with Josie, remember? I mean it Diana. I won't do it this way. Father will punish me but who cares? Better that than the laugh stock of Avonlea." He decided but he wasn't sure he would win this battle for good.

"Gilbert, I wish you didn't think too much about this right now. Your Father doesn't like Pye's either, that much I know from what I hear from Father and him."

"That's about right. He doesn't have much love for any Pye's but he would still not let me embarrass any of them if it causes a hassle. He thinks they are all gossipy vultures! Mother though wouldn't let me get away with it, I know it!" Gilbert answered and Diana knew he was telling the truth for any of them.

"But you still seem so nice to Josie, Gilbert?" Diana spoke up because even she was confused by his actions in Avonlea.

"Oh, that! It's Mother, I tell you. You already know this though Diana. Father would have my backside if he thought I was ever really mean to any girl. Josie's not that bad. Knowing how I feel for Anne, I try to be nice. It's a good distraction I hope too, from some of Anne's tormentors and my Parents.

I know my Father gets bold sometimes but it is just boredom. It vexes Mother so he does it sometimes just to see her make faces at him, I swear!" Gilbert smiles wryly at this memory of his Father's amusing habit.

"Everyone talks about that though Gilbert. It isn't always seen as being very nice sometimes." Diana reminded him but he just shrugged. It wasn't his fault what his Father found funny. It made him laugh so he didn't care too much.

"It is why I just can't see myself as a Farmer right now. I can't tell you how bored I am with Farming right now. If it wasn't for Miss Shirley's help, who knows what kind of trouble I would have gotten into? School use to be so boring. You know you like Miss Shirley's lessons too, right?" He stated and Diana had to agree with him.

"I know you are right. How did you get to be so smart, Gilbert? I read and study but still I just feel normal." Diana complained sadly.

"I'm not that special. I catch on really fast but I am older than you are. I should learn faster, don't you think?" He reasoned, not wanting to discourage Diana in any way.

"I suppose so. You are still different from all the other boys. I know you must know this to be true. Anne knows it. She says it every so often."

"That's good to hear. You like keeping secrets, Diana Barry! I really do want Anne to see how much she means to me. I know I better be smart if I want her attention at all! How much her work is really helping me to get along better in all things, not just schooling. As long as she accepts me as her good chum, not just some little boy or child, I can live with that much. That really hurts when she does that to me."

"She does that? How so?"

"It doesn't matter. Never mind that Diana. Just please see what you can do. You know my feelings now. Just make sure she believes my real intentions. She can pick us up tonight, if she must. Even if I must come on my own I will. I just thought it would be safer if we came out together. It looks like Snow. I wanted to ask her about the Play before I had to face Practice." He said walking now toward the Schoolhouse. He realized they have been out for a longtime and he may have to help clean up any mess the rest of the students might have made in their absence before Miss Shirley returns.

"I'll ask her about the Play as soon as I get the chance for you. Would you still pick me up, even if Miss Shirley refuses to come with us? I rather you drove too. It does seem like the right thing for us to do." Diana peeked over at him, hoping his offer for a ride was still good.

"Yes, of course, Diana. Make sure it is fine with your folks first. Just call me when you know. Let's get back now." He told her and she joined him, going back to face their skirmishing peers.


	44. In The Spruce Woods

In the Spruce Woods, where bracken, wild mushrooms, moss and dainty wild flowers grow, it was a chilly day. That didn't stop Anne from huddling up tightly into her warm Winter Coat. Perched now upon a distant rock, she took in the sights and sounds around the rushing stream in front of her.

She was trying to understand all of the swirling emotions that spun wildly in her mind right now. How was she going to accomplish everything she has to get done? She was constantly coming up against the harsh judgment of Rachel Lynde, who often misunderstood her motives, or else she set poor Marilla's nerves on edge. At least Marilla has grown more understanding over the years. Anne couldn't have achieved as much as she has, if not for her loving support and a hard won confidence in her abilities. Nothing made Anne happier than seeing Marilla Cuthburt smiling, or even better yet, laughing over life's many surprises. She tried so desperately to bring joy into the lives of others. All these honorable efforts though were being clouded now by this maddening belief that she had some imaginary relationship with Gilbert Blythe! Of all people! She still couldn't even decide if Rachel was being supportive of such a match or not. She seesaws between approval and disapproval so much, Anne finds herself simply dizzy, over it all! What's worse is there really is nothing to the rumors at all!

Now Anne was concerned that this would make her efforts to help Gilbert improve as something suspicious. Is she the only person besides Gilbert who can see some merit in her work? Well, the Allan's have been supportive of her goals. If not for the dear, cherished, encouragement from Mrs. Allan, Anne feared she would wallow in utter despair. Why is all of this so misunderstood? Is she wrong to help Gilbert because he is a boy? Is it a violation because it brings attention to a female's superiority in academics?

"Oh that is just silly! Am I not his elder? What is all this fuss for?" She asked her forest audience, waiting for a mystical sign to show her some direction in her life. Even a calming sigh would give her some of peace she sought to finish up the rest of her day.

As it was though, it was getting harder and harder to curb Gilbert's persistent attention to her every move. Why must he push her so much? She so wants to help him reach his goals but if he insists on trying to..well.. it's difficult for her place exactly why Gilbert was being so kind and helpful, he was making it difficult for her to judge. Was it merely to win her help or was there really some truth to Mrs. Lynde's words? How could she even accept such a brash explanation? She knows Gilbert isn't so callous. He is intent on getting ahead, for more than just pride, she believed, but for his own self-esteem and a desire to do his best. He obviously works hard. She never saw Gilbert shy away from hard work or push his duty off on his younger classmates.

Yet how is it that every time they are alone, it feels so awkward? Just his touching her hand makes her feel..strange, nervous, confused, even a little sad. Sad, but why? How can one feel sad over the mere touching of hands?

Can he not see what is so obvious to her? Her plans are set in stone and he is becoming only an annoying distraction.

Oh, was that being fair though? He is trying to be kind and helpful. Can't it all just be because he wants her to be his friend and Tutor? Why does everything have to be so twisted up by Adults?

If only Gilbert didn't seem to be so attentive at times. He has been helpful. That she couldn't deny. She found it difficult not to remember how she felt, when he held her on that cold concrete floor, after she fell in the Cuthburt's Cellar. It must have hurt him quite a bit to cushion her fall. He didn't even hesitate to catch her and it was her own foolishness.

A smile now crosses her face, almost against her will. He must have dropped that pot down those Cellar stairs! He must have heard her scuffle in the Basement and grew concerned. It was rather chivalrous of him, to pry open a window, to see if he could rescue her from some imagined danger. What a silly boy Gilbert can be sometimes. She now shook her head and smiled at this thought. Yet, just as easily, she now grew sterner, in her resolve.

It still wasn't nice of him to tease her so when she really was upset over her fear of getting rabies from some wild animal. If anything, his actions made her believe her situation was ever worse than before. Was he using it to create a scene to take advantage of her imagined fears? Is he really that smart?

Anne started to ponder how any of this could be used against her? It makes her look like a goose. Yet Gilbert hasn't mentioned any of this to anyone that she knew nor had it come up from any of Avonlea's famous gossips. It was just cunning for a boy of his age. No, it was just mischief. Gilbert had a reputation of it, so Diana told her, many times in the past. It was however quite a good jest. How will she be able to keep up her own work, if she has Gilbert always playing games with her out of boredom? If he can't be serious, neither one of them will be able to reach their goals in a timely manner.

Maybe the Twins will be of some help? One of them is a boy after all. There will be fewer chances of them being completely alone in the future. Hopefully he is bright young lad. They could really use a few helpful extra hands around the Farm. They will at least distract some of Mrs. Lynde's attention away from her. She just didn't want Rachel to disillusion Marilla from her true purposes in her work. She still has so much to accomplish and no time to play defense against imaginary crimes of passion. Now that is just pure silliness, she thought as she rose from her seat, and whirled around to feel the wind sweeping briskly against her heated cheeks.

"Oh friendly Spruce, whatever am I to do?" Anne pleaded in a playful ruse. "Can there not be peace amongst us mere mortals as there is surrounding all of you? You live in true harmony, strong and noble, while I must be tossed so, to and fro. Moving from one persons judgment to the tyranny of another?"

"How now, I love you all! Right down to the tiniest of pebbles along the rivers bank. Ah! How I long for Spring!" She dances around first before stopping herself suddenly, thinking about how her duties should keep her better focused right now. Teachers shouldn't appear to be so flighty. She then just sighs heavily.

"Why, what is the matter with me? I have no right to mock Winter's right of passage, do I?" It was right then, as she raised her head to beg the looming clouds above her for forgiveness, when a shy snowflake landed ever so softly, right upon her dainty nose! In response she closed her eyes, as if doing so, would help her contain the exuberant merriment she held within her being.

It was starting to snow!

"How wonderful!" Anne spoke out as she marveled over the sight of these miraculous flakes of white. They were so delicate that as soon as one touches you, it instantly disappears, as if only an illusion. Leaving only the tiniest of water droplets, like a tear it seemed.

Such are my worries, thought Anne, as her steps grew lighter. The children will be all roused up now and it will be up to her to keep them better occupied without dampening their spirits too much.

Everyone loved the first sprinkling of snow. It was the cold and isolation that it would bring that made it also somewhat ominous. This condition was what motivated Anne the most, to organize a joyful, cheerful, event to lift the Towns spirits. She knew the snow brought along the demands of hard labor on many of Avonlea's residence.

Work is so much easier if you know something wonderful is waiting for you at the end of a long day. At least this was what helped motivate Anne in her work. Though she also had a desire to prove to Marilla and Avonlea that their investment of time and hard work into her upbringing was well worth their efforts. She felt this burden even more being both an Orphan and Redheaded together! It wasn't a heavy burden for her over all she felt. The work she did now gave her a certain level of satisfaction. She understood that taking care of three sets of Twins and the daily housework of an overly burdened Mother was noble. It just didn't challenge her mind or imagination enough. This work she did now feels more to her calling. She believed, as long as her work was beneficial to others, she deserved to have a few choices in how she choose, to contribute to life's harvest. Since these things made her happier, she thought, they were more along the line of what she really was meant to do. Why would Providence give her only unhappiness? She now just took that as a sign of falling off her chosen path. She also worked more productively doing something that gave her satisfaction. It may be the wrong attitude toward life but Rev. Allan assured her that the right path should bring you joy. If you have no joy in your life, how can you spread that along to others? She quite agreed with that theory and felt content that her efforts were moving her in the right direction for her life.

However we must endure some snow if we are to bask in the newness of the Spring. Anne thought of this, as she ran her fingers across the bark of a familiar Pine Tree, on her path back to the Schoolhouse.

The wind was picking up and the lure of a cozy, warm, little Classroom was becoming an inviting prospect ahead of her now. She made her way back with a pleasant demeanor, feeling cleansed by the fresh air, and a peaceful comfort, that natural things always offered to her when she felt overwhelmed by the world around her.


	45. The Kitten Problem

"Oh, look! Here comes Miss Shirley!" Alice spoke up in a hurry.

"Everyone clean-up around here! You kids have little pieces of paper all over the floor!" Gilbert orders while the young girls look under their desks to see scraps from the paper dolls they were cutting out. They were left over from a new book one of the girls brought with her to play with during their lunch break. They fell to the floor to remove them before their Teacher came back into the room.

"Look everyone! Out the window! It's snowing! It's snowing outside of our Classroom, come look, come look!" Alice declared jumping up and down in excitement.

Miss Shirley made her way back into the room, moving over to hang up her Coat, back to it's proper hook against the front of the classroom wall.

"Miss Shirley! We were so worried about you! It's awful cold out there. You shouldn't be wandering around alone out there by yourself." Diana chastised Anne but Anne hardly took in what her friend and student was trying to tell her. She turned to catch Gilbert's look of concern but only for a moments notice. Just long enough for their eyes to meet, leaving Gilbert bewildered, while she moved herself on to some meaningful distraction. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but it was obvious she left Gilbert with unanswered questions that even she found difficult to answer for him truthfully. These concerns were the plague of them both. At least for right now, they must stew, for other priorities took precedence in her life at this time.

"Why, I'm fine Diana. That is, I'm better than I was at least. We have a lot to accomplish still before our day is done."

"Now everyone, I know it's snowing and you must all be very anxious to go outdoors. So I hope you can work diligently to finish up your currant work. I will release you early from class today." Anne gave them her instructions. She noticed that the upper class was still trying to line up their desks in straight lines after their break. They were all eager to finish up the rest of this day.

Class was coming to an end and Anne found herself looking up, out of the far facing window, across the room in front of her. The snow was falling steadily, rushing by quickly, being pushed hard by a strong Northeastern wind sweep. She took all of this in with a sigh before addressing her restless students.

"Everyone, please pay close attention. I know everyone is aware it is snowing hard outside. I need to make sure you're all bundled up because it looks like the wind has become rather fierce. Please don't walk home alone. Most of you already have buddies that you come to school with in the morning so I won't be very alarmed. If there is anyone who doesn't please let me know before you try to make your way back home." Anne announced to her classroom before returning to her seat in front of the class. She usually took at least fifteen minutes after seeing her students out of her door. She would work on papers and make sure her own records were in order before leaving for her own way back home.

"Excuse me, Miss Shirley?" Alice spoke up shyly in her sweet little voice that reminded Anne of a chirping little finch.

"Yes, Alice? Is your Father coming to pick you up today?" Anne finished making a mark before lifting her head to address her cheerfully.

"I'm scared, Miss Shirley. Mama wasn't feeling so well last night. Now I know Papa asked me to wait for him today but he hasn't shown up yet." She mentioned feeling very worried.

"Are you sure he told you to wait for him? What's wrong, Alice?" Anne wondered, as she reluctantly started to gather up her belongings, getting ready to leave.

"Miss Shirley, everything is just awful! The Woman who Papa hired is just of no use at all! Dinner is usually late. I can hardly find a matching stocking in the morning. I have started to wash some of my own things though Papa didn't seem very pleased with my work. He doesn't say so but I can tell he doesn't approve of my actions. There is so much I still don't know how to do very well. I feel so useless to Mama and Papa now." She started to whimper, trying to not blubber out her words but sniffling none the less.

"Let me see what I can do about this. Here, why don't you open your reader and see if you can busy yourself while I talk to the other girls out front." Anne asked her as she excuses herself to go outdoors.

"Anne! There you are! Can we be on our way now? The snow and wind is very strong out today." Diana spoke up. It seems that Ruby and Jane were still talking with Diana, keeping her company, and trying to bring Diana currant with their choices about the School Play.

"Diana, is Gilbert still around? I think it is best that I walk Alice home today. If Ruby and Jane don't mind, I would like to speak to you both as soon as I can lock up here." Anne spoke up and they caught her look of concern on her frowning face.

"Anne, if you go to Alice's, how will you get back home? You said none of us can go home alone. I think Gilbert already left but I suppose I can catch up with him. I was hoping we could talk some today." Diana tried to sound serious.

"Ruby? Jane? Would you keep Alice company in the classroom for me? I need to speak with Diana a moment. Thank you. I need to go to the Payne's and we should leave together." Anne asks and the two girls shrug before following her request.

"Now, Diana, I will walk with Ruby and Jane until we reach the fork near the Andrews Farm. The Payne's are less than a half a mile from their place. It seems like they could really use my help right now".

Just then, they saw Gilbert walking up towards the main road with Moody following after him.

"Gilbert! Moody! Could you wait up a moment, please!" Anne called out loud at them.

"Anne, let me come along with you. You can't go over there alone in this weather. What if you get lost or the Storm picks up more?" Diana pleads while the two boys stand around wondering what Anne wanted with them.

"Diana, you should go home with Gilbert and Moody. I don't want your Parents to worry and you will have work to do at home." Anne reasons and Diana knew this was true. "I can't say how long I will be held up at the Payne's House tonight."

"Really, Anne? What if we can make arrangements to pick you up later? At least this way I can tell Marilla where you are and ensure you have a way home. Well, if you don't mind going to the Practice for a short while." Diana spoke up hopefully.

"I don't know Diana, it may be late." Anne mentions sadly.

"Anne, if you allow me to pick you up, I promise I will get you home safely, even if you choose not to go to Practice later. It will be your choice. I can just return after leaving you at your home if that is what you wish?" Gilbert offers, cutting in, once he determined what their trouble was. Moody just rolls his eyes in amazement over his friends boldness.

"Well, Anne, I do hope you can come for a short while but as you can see, Gilbert will give you a ride either way." Diana spoke up with sincere concern in her voice.

" I would be very grateful if you could do that for me. It is best that they don't worry too much. Marilla would be very tired tonight. It would be thoughtful of you Gilbert, if we could avoid asking more of her. I don't want to burden the Payne's more. I won't know how serious the situation is at their home until I arrive." Anne tries to discern how this situation would best be handled for everyone involved.

"Anne, I really can steer the sleigh just fine, even in the snow. It won't be any trouble for me to help and it is on the way to the Bell's house, right?" Gilbert tried to make this as easy on her as possible.

"Then I shouldn't be so stubborn. Hopefully things will be so busy, no one will really care. Just please be sure to plead with your Parents to come along also Diana. It would be best we both come together don't you agree?" Anne looked at her, smiling kindly.

"Yes, you are right, Miss Shirley." Gilbert agrees happily and the boys started to talk amongst themselves, while Diana pulled Anne aside.

"I promise I will convince my Parents this is best for us all!" now Diana spoke more softly to her bosum friend, " this is a good idea Anne because Gilbert really does need to talk with you. Did you know that Ruby and Josie traded parts in the Play? Gilbert has threatened to quit the part if they do. That was what was really bothering him today but he was too shy to tell you in front of everyone."

Anne listened to this, unsure if she was hearing her right.

"They did what? No, no, I knew nothing of any of this. We decided on the Parts so that we could avoid any bickering. I do need to find out more about this. I should learn more by walking with Ruby and Jane but I need to leave now."

"Well Ruby was rather flippant about it all. She said she wanted to practice with me. She thought Josie was going to ask you for permission. You must come out tonight and fix everything before Gilbert quits the Play!" Diana brought up hoping Anne had some compassion left for poor Gilbert.

"What a day! I care about all of my students, Diana. I am sorry this has made him so upset. He still needs to learn more self-control. I'm afraid to be around him sometimes." Anne confesses quietly so that only Diana could hear her reluctant words.

" Don't worry. My Parents will just have to say yes to my coming and we will stop off at your Farm before running off for home. This way at least your Family won't worry about your being late today. We better be off too or I will never be ready in time!" Diana tells her anxiously and Anne gives her a hug in thanks and she allows those three to start back on their way back home.

"Oh tell the Payne's they are in our prayers." Diana added before running off to meet up with Gilbert and Moody.

"I will. Be careful on your way home." Anne hollered back to her before re- joining Alice in the classroom.

"Now ladies, are you ready to start on our way back home?" Anne came in barely catching her breathe because the cold air was so biting.

"I'll say! Pick up your things Jane, we have waited around here long enough!" Ruby said as she flopped her lovely blue fur lined hat back on top of her head.

"I'm ready, Ruby. I shouldn't have brought this book with me to school but who knew it would snow today?" Jane explains as she picks up her books once again.

"I'm ready Miss Shirley. Let's go!" Alice tells her happily.

"Let me get your ties to your hat, here! Honestly, Alice, you can't leave here all undone like this!" Ruby instructs her as she bends down to tie on her furry white hat with little pom-poms on the strings end.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go home to see my Mama and Papa right now." She tells her shamefully while Ruby finishes up, and Jane shakes her head in disbelief.

They started out on the path following the main road leading out to the West of Green Gables. The wind was high but they could still hear each other if they raised their voices some.

"I really didn't expect to see you walking this way Miss Shirley? Where are you going?" Jane asked as they walked toward home.

"I want to visit with the Payne's today. Alice's Father is delayed and I felt it best I see Alice home and see how her Mother is fairing. It seems also that we have something more to talk about as well?" Anne said looking at the two older girls who stared back curiously.

"Really? This a surprise. What about?" Ruby asked but her mind was spinning because she knew Miss Shirley had just spoken to both Diana and Gilbert.

"Ruby, what's this I hear about you and Josie trading parts in our Play?" Anne inquired while Ruby peered over to Jane looking for some sign of kindred support right now.

"Oh, that! I was going to tell you all about it. Well Josie told me you wouldn't mind at all, first. Hasn't she told you anything, yet?"

"No. I just learned about this from Diana."

"It all started when Samuel told us that his Mommy Cat had kittens. Five! Can you even imagine?" Ruby paused.

"It happens, go on Ruby." Anne states reluctantly.

"Well, I knew it was Samuel's Golden Cat that was expecting kittens. Two of them are golden, fluffy little ones and I so want another Golden Cat, especially the real fluffy type. You see, my dearest Sofie is aging, so the worse is bound to happen someday. I told Sam if his Gold Cat had kittens and the right color, I would make room for one more."

"Yes but what has this to do with our Play, Ruby?" Anne pressed on as patiently as she could muster. She had so many other things on her mind right now.

"Go, ahead, Ruby, you must tell her everything." Jane prompted her friend when she saw Miss Shirley gave her a weary stare.

"I do know, I shouldn't make any such bargains without your consent, Miss Shirley but hopefully you will see why I did this. Josie told me she would tell you first but I suppose you found out before she could explain. I would have said something tonight at our Practice I assure you." Ruby shook her head to confirm her honesty.

"So I did. Did you think about how Gilbert might take in all of this?" Anne asked her surprisingly.

"Why Gilbert? I didn't even think much about it. Really, it was Julia's idea at first. She asked me if I would consider a trade. I didn't want to do anything for Josie's pleasure. She's so disagreeable and have you seen her Hats! Just terrible!"

"They are eye catching." Was all Anne would let out.

"Well, Diana will agree with me, they are preposterous! Aren't they Jane?" Ruby asked getting lost from her topic and Anne had to try a bring her back to the Play.

"Simply an eye-sore, so Mother would say." Jane agrees soberly.

"Why would you want to switch parts and what does the Cat have to do with all of this?" Anne confronted her feeling confused. Alice just watched them talking while they bantered back and forth confused.

"It's because of Samuel, of course! That's why!" Jane spoke up causing the three of them to look over at her to continue on.

"What does Sam have to do with this? Again?" Anne directed the question back to Ruby.

"I was getting to that part. I had to tell you about Julia because, well, everyone knows Sam's sort of sweet on her. When Julia asked me about the trade, I hesitated. That is when Sam spoke up and decided, to make Julia happy, I'm sure, that is if I wanted to have my pick of kittens, then I must agree to the switching of parts." Ruby concluded feeling flushed now, partly because of the brisk weather, and the rest, from feeling guilty to such an arrangement without first consulting her Teacher.

"He really did say that Miss Shirley. Sam gave Ruby no other choice. I reminded Ruby too, that Diana was a Wraith too, so she should draw courage from that." Jane spoke up for her friends cause.

"Then why not ask me how I feel about this, first? I could have settled this much easier I bet." Anne said wondering how these troubles sprout up, like weeds, in a lovely garden of fragrant flowers.

"But don't you agree that Ruby would make a lovely, Wraith? Diana, Ruby and I can all practice our parts together. Josie would just muddle her lines and then Charlie will just start an argument with her to be a brat." Jane mentioned.

"Anyone can play the part of the Mother. I am sure I would have played it much better but I will find the courage to be a..Wraith..I just must find a little more courage first." Ruby tells her but no one feels very confident with her words.

"But what about how Gilbert feels? I'd pick Gilbert over Charlie, I mean if were older." Alice spoke up and everyone smiled at her unsuspected comment.

"It's just a Play, Alice. If I want Gilbert's attention, I can get it with just a wink of my eye, just like that!" Ruby teased and Jane laughed with her but her laugh was not as hardy as Ruby's even though she too believed it to be the truth.

"Do you really believe he is that smitten with you Ruby?" Anne asked her caught by surprise by Ruby's sudden exclamation. She wondered if there was any truth to these words at all? She had a few reasons to doubt her but she didn't know this positively either.

"So it doesn't bother you at all Ruby, that you might be forcing Gilbert to have to play opposite of Josie?" Anne looked over at her, eager to hear her rational on this topic.

"Oh! This wind is so annoying! What do you mean, Miss Shirley? It's a small part. Why would Gilbert even care about who plays it?" Ruby asked her sounding irritated with the idea.

"I believe Gilbert and Josie are not on the best of terms right now. Diana tells me that he isn't too pleased with this new arrangement." Anne brought to her attention.

"Gilbert won't be happy until Josie gets the measles and you have to play the part!" Ruby let slip out causing Jane to almost stumble to the ground!

"Here Jane, it wasn't that funny, but it was just a little, right Alice?" Ruby spoke up hoping to cover for her foolish remark in front of their beloved Teacher.

"I just can't believe..that..you said...such a thing..Ruby, in front of our Teacher!" Jane tried to regain her balance while Ruby stood firm, allowing Jane to use her elbow for support.

"Miss Shirley! Ruby was only jesting, that's all." Jane apologized for Ruby.

"Sort of. At least if Josie got the measles, she can pretend she has freckles!" Ruby found she just couldn't help herself. She was now in a humorous mood. How Josie would go on about those who had freckles! As if they were something ugly to be ashamed of.

"Now Ruby, that isn't very nice." Alice said, shaking her head in disapproval while Anne just watched to see this foolishness play itself out. She was grateful Gilbert wasn't around to hear this though.

"Maybe then Gilbert might notice her!" Ruby continued, unable to stop herself from laughing, uncontrollably, causing everyone to laugh, if only at Ruby's silly behavior and contagious laughter.

"But she couldn't come to school if she was sick. So how could he tell?" Alice wondered? Trying to figure out why Gilbert even cared about freckles at all?

"No she wouldn't be. Let's hope it never happens. It might be interesting to see how Ruby would play this, Wraith." Anne challenged her but Ruby was ready with her staunch reply.

"Easy! I shan't look at myself in any mirror, whatsoever! Mother is an artist, so I trust her opinion over everyone else's. I have my Sisters too, as my critics. My Sister from Queens will be home on recess so she can coach me as well!" Ruby seemed to be beaming now with confidence and had Gilbert not objected so fiercely, Anne might have found herself won over just by Ruby's valiant display right now.

"This does sound well thought out but I'm afraid I must object to this outcome. I put a lot of thought into these parts and I think we had best leave things the way that they are." Anne stated but still smiling over the girls antics.

"Then what about my new kitten? Samuel will not agree to my having it if I don't carry through with our bargain. Surely a kitten is more important than a silly Play, isn't it?" Ruby asked sounding pitifully defeated by Miss Shirley's decree.

"I think they are both important issues, Ruby. I do believe that if I speak with the Reilly's, I can help solve your troubles in a peaceful manner." Anne tried to reassure her student.

"I don't know, Miss Shirley. I mean you are our Teacher. We know this but Sam was so determined and ,well, I will just cry and cry if I cannot have my poor little kitten. I know no one will love it as much I will. I'm just certain of this." She continued to make her claim, unable to believe she will win out with any other sort of compromise.

"Samuel does think an awful lot of Julia, Miss Shirley. You are our Teacher but still you aren't very old." Jane pointed out while Alice looked up to see what Anne would say to this fact.

"No, not too old but I still believe I can win over Samuel's Parents. I'm sure they can see that the Gillis' do favor their Cats very much. So why would they want to risk one of them going to a questionable home?" Anne reasons and this helps Ruby calm down a little bit.

"But what if I don't get to pick my kitten? I only want the Golden one." Ruby speaks up still sniffling and Jane reaches over to offer her handkerchief to Ruby as any true friend would.

"Thank you, Jane." Ruby acknowledges her act of kindness.

"You told me Samuel has two such kittens. Am I right?" Anne questions her.

"Yes, that's true." Ruby repeats.

"Then I think your chances are very good that you will love either one of them just as much. I'm afraid that I cannot allow my pupils to dictate the roles in my Play. I mean you no harm at all, Ruby. If you wish to trade roles with Jane, I could consider this but it is something that shouldn't be done lightly." Anne considered, remembering how excited Ruby seemed to be, to play out a part she thought Ruby was too fearful to explore.

"I'm fine with the role you gave me. I only agreed because of the kitten." She told her, trying to regain her composure after her wet spell.

"Though, if you really want to be a Wraith, I won't mind the trade, Ruby." Jane spoke timidly and this caused Ruby to once again start to laugh.

"Honestly, Jane! You old goose! Are you that anxious to play opposite of Gilbert Blythe?" She called out causing Jane to blush since other's were around that made her feel uncomfortable.

"How could you say such a thing, Ruby? That's just mean, even for you to say." Jane sounded very hurt by her friends words.

"I was just being silly, Jane! Don't be so glum. I'm sure he rather play opposite of you than that Josie with her goofy Hats! Oh, Miss Shirley, you must have Josie wear one at the Performance! I bet I can get Charlie Sloan to laugh so hard, he'd pee his pants!" Ruby chuckled while Jane and Alice just offered sour looks.

"I don't see how any of them will fit the style of a pauper's family wardrobe. This really is enough now. I think it is best we stick to the way things were originally planned. This way we won't have to delay any of our fittings. Mrs. Barry and Mrs. Gillis are working quite enough and any last minute changes will just bring about work neither of them need more of." Anne decided leaving the two friends to slump some in defeat. Both felt their dreams come crashing down around their feet momentarily.

"Now, you two are good friends. I will talk to Samuel's Parents this Sunday and set everything right, Ruby. Jane, you will see plenty of Mr. Blythe at these rehearsals and fittings. It is a much better way to get to know someone than playing a part in a Play. I don't want anyone more nervous about being on stage when it is avoidable". Anne reasons.

"I don't think Gilbert would mind too much if you played that role Jane but Josie will. So my best approach is to keep things as they were to preserve the peace. It is the only solution I can make to keep everyone happy." Their Teacher states and they see no room now for argument short of something awfully contagious.

"I understand Miss Shirley. It was only because of the kitten that I made such an agreement. Jane, you know who Gilbert likes, so I didn't think anything of Josie's silly game. It would have been funny though just to see Gilbert snub her on stage though, wouldn't it?" Ruby hinted and this did cheer Jane up some. She couldn't help but smile at Ruby's silly scheming sometimes. Her mood though returned quickly to her wishful sighing.

"What is it now, Jane? It can't mean that much to you now, really? We never seriously considered this before?" Ruby asked her friend when she started to turn her face in disappointment.

" I know." Jane agreed sadly.

"It will still be you and Diana, against Josie. You aren't on stage together except at the very end of the show. I could trade, if it means so much to you, and end all of this complaining." She proclaimed to try and lift Jane's spirits some in all fairness.

"Josie might agree to such a thing. She won't be pleased but she may feel better if she doesn't have to see the way Gilbert's eyes light up when he sees me after he re-enters back on to the stage!" Ruby added coyly!

"Really, Ruby, he doesn't think of you like that! He's dead gone on.. well, you know who. Though there isn't really much to say about all of that, is there Miss Shirley? I mean, that is what my Parents say whenever the topic comes up over some type of important meeting or when they are talking to Billy, late at night, when the rest of us are suppose to be in bed." Jane said absently but they all waited to hear what Miss Shirley was willing to admit to them at this very moment. So much gossiping about the two of them was swirling around Avonlea. No one really knew for sure.

"If you are implying a "someone" we all know, the answer is, he is my student and a friend. We are neighbors. So your Parents are talking about me this way?" Anne turned to gage how Jane would answer this since she was prone to the Andrews sense of propriety and self-righteousness. This made her a very poor liar.

"Sometimes your name comes up Miss Shirley but that is because you are our Teacher of course." Jane tries to sound hospitable without letting out anything she feared might not be good conduct.

"Miss Shirley!" Alice spoke up after tugging firmly on her sleeve to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry Alice, what is it?" Anne wondered at her insistence.

"My house is over that way. We are heading the wrong way!" She told her causing them all to catch themselves in surprise.

"So it is. Forgive me Alice. This was important for us settle today." Anne explained.

"I just didn't want us to get lost. It is so cold out today too!" She added and Anne could see the poor girl was indeed shivering some from the cold, icy ,wind as the day began to fade away.

"We must part here but wait a moment, Jane. Please reassure your Family, if the question does come up, that I am going off to Redmond next Fall. I am making no other future arrangements of any sorts that would interfere with my pathway to my Degree. I really couldn't imagine anything else. Not until I fulfill my general requirements at the University. The workload is difficult and I can't imagine any time to think of anything else." Anne hoped these words will reassure anyone who might want to think of other plans for her future.

"Now, Miss Shirley! You must know that my very own Parents met at Redmond! My Mother was a native of P.E.I. and my Father, well, he met my Mother at an Art Gallery in London on her vacation! He fell quite smitten with her, I'll say! So much so that he convinced his Father to allow him to finish up his Education on P.E.I., even against his wishes, but then really how could he refuse? Not many can refuse my Mother's pleading and so it was done! They were Married and here am I!" She announced as if this was news no one had ever heard before.

"We all know this, Ruby. My Parents however were born and raised right here on P.E.I. They have lived here together ever since." Jane wanted to prove her Parents had the better stakes here because of their families joint roots in Avonlea.

"Both of you have fine families. I am going to Redmond to seek out my Degree. I cannot account for anything else that happens to my life while I am there. Just getting all the way to Redmond is a big enough accomplishment for me. Now run along because I am sure I have some important work waiting for me when I finally get Alice back to her Parents. I'll see you all later on." Anne instructed the two older girls.

"So are you coming to the Bell's tonight, Miss Shirley?" Jane asked her suddenly curious.

"I cannot make any promises. We will see what happens. Either way, you two know my decision so please, pass my words on so that we can avoid anymore misunderstandings."

"I understand. It will all work out. See you later, Miss Shirley! Tell Mrs. Payne we wish her well too!" Ruby calls out before catching up with Jane who felt a little discouraged that Miss Shirley might not make it to Practice later.


	46. Alice's Dilemma

"Come along now, Alice." Anne called out as they both followed along the well worn trail before them.

Alice was fussing with her hands and this caught her Teacher's concerned inspection.

"Look here, Alice. Keep you hands in your Coat pockets until we get you safely back Home. Those gloves are not the right type for you to wear in this kind of weather. Have you no other ones?" Anne inquired with honest concern.

"None that I can find. Papa is just too busy taking care of Mama and his work. I feel bad asking him for anything. They are pretty though, aren't they?" She told her shamefully but trying to make things better by saying something positive along with it.

"Yes, they look very pretty but hardly the right weight for a day like today. We will have to see what can be done about this later. You mustn't feel ashamed to ask your Father for the things you need. It may take him some time to get use to asking you about these things." Anne explains.

"Isn't that why we have a Woman working for us? I'm still not sure why she is around." Alice says reluctantly.

"Isn't she helping to get the work done around the House?"

"She is not doing very much. If she could just cook something good, I would be happier."

"Maybe she isn't use to the food you commonly eat? I'm afraid I had other duties planned for tonight but, ah! Such are plans after all. I am happy to be able to walk home with you this afternoon. I know both of our Families have been through a lot lately." Anne offers her some sympathy.

"I know. So many people have been in and out of our House lately. I don't know very many of them though. I wish you could come for a visit. I mean more often. Some of the Church Women are very nice and some are not. Papa tells me I must just smile and say thank you all of the time. I just go and hide in my room with my dolls when most of them come over."

"I'm sorry you feel so uncomfortable. If you aren't too use to so much company, it must feel strange, I can imagine. You do get to see Mrs. Allan though don't you?" She looks over at her to see how she reacted to her visits.

"Oh Mrs. Allan! She is wonderful, isn't she?" Alice's face now lights up as if a ray of sunshine suddenly broke through those dark, stormy, Winter's clouds.

"I just knew you would like her. We are good friends also!" Anne herself answered her gleefully.

"She always brings us something good to eat and last week, she brought me this lovely basket for my dolly. It is so nice. She will listen to me read. When she has some time. She's so very nice, Miss Shirley."

"That she is."

"Miss Shirley? Why doesn't Mrs. Pye like you?"

"I'm not sure? What makes you thinks she doesn't"

"I mean, well Sarah says she loves you but so do I, really and truly. Even Tommy and Donny do too but they would never say so to just anyone. It is just when I talk about how much I love you and school, she scoffs and tells me I don't know anything about you. I guess I don't but you are so nice to us at school." She looks up trying to understand these Adult conversations.

"Thank you for saying so, Alice. I like you very much. Mrs. Pye doesn't really know me very well. I wasn't born here in Avonlea. She is a very busy Mother, so maybe she thinks she doesn't like me much? She has always been cordial to me in public?" Anne tries to describe for her. She felt a little uneasy knowing Mrs. Pye would speak so ill of her to others.

"It doesn't seem like she knows you at all!" Alice decides before she has an urgent idea come to mind just then.

"Let's skip! I love to skip on my way home! Oops!" She cries out and Anne barely catches her by her elbow before she falls down on the icy dirt.

"Maybe today isn't a good day for that. Why do you know what?" Alice asks Anne gaily.

"What?" Anne smiles back at her kindly.

"My Papa, will skip with me too! Isn't that just grand!" The little girl beams smartly, knowing not many grown Men would do such a thing. No matter what!

"That does sound very grand indeed. He seems like a good natured kind of Father to me. I am concerned that he didn't send anyone after you or leave word at School today though. You should know that he couldn't pick you up after School." Anne offered the cause of her worry.

"Papa likes to say, "grand" too, Miss Shirley. He says it is a very elegant word to use. Please don't scold Papa too much, Miss Shirley. I'm sure he has a good reason for forgetting me. I would gladly walk all the way home in a snowstorm if it meant he had more time with Mama." Alice tried to protect her beloved Father from any kind of harm.

"If you insist, Alice. I didn't plan on being too stern with him the first time. I want you to make sure you come Home though with the older girls, if someone else doesn't come for you. If they complain, than let me know. Even Sam isn't too far from your place. He must walk right past it, doesn't he?" Anne questioned her thoughtfully.

"He doesn't always come straight home some days it seems."

"I'll speak with the older children, not to worry, now." Anne decides but Alice's mind was wandering to less pleasant thoughts.

"Miss Shirley, Mrs. Allan told me you are an orphan? You haven't any Parents at all? Is that why you stay with Miss Cuthburt and Mrs. Lynde all of the time?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Miss Cuthburt and her Brother adopted me, when I was a bit older than you are right now." Anne answered back.

"But you knew your Parents right? I mean before they went away?"

"No, I was just a baby when they both left this place."

"How sad. I don't know how I will ever be happy ever again if Mama dies. People say she is sure to be gone soon. Some say she will be gone before I even get home, sometimes. It is harder for me to leave her now. What if she is gone now?"

"How will we know? When we get home we will find out. I am sure she wants you be with her too. This isn't something any Parent wishes for their child to have to go through." Anne tells her sadly, thinking of her own dear Parents and how she often imagined them to be like in her fairytale world.

"I hope not. Miss Shirley, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell a single soul, not even Miss Cuthburt?"

"Why is this such a secret, Alice?"

"Papa might feel just awful if I talked to others about it. I'm not sure?" She spoke so seriously and Anne couldn't help but feel the weight of the burden on this petite, blonde haired, little girl with big green eyes, that reminded her somewhat of her own. She saw no gray specs in Alice's eyes that she could detect so far like her own.

"If it is this important a secret, you may be better off keeping it to yourself." Anne responded apprehensively.

"Can I tell you a story then? I don't think it is a secret. It may be but it may make my Family feel better if someone else knows about all of this. I think someone older, kinder, like you, should know my story at least." Her words were almost pleading and Anne found herself grieving so for her pain.

"You may tell it. I will however stop you if I feel it is something that is best kept for yourself. Is that fair?" Anne interjects as she prepares herself for just about anything to be said right now. Children can have such amazing imaginations sometimes.

"Good. It starts out with this happy little Family. We were ever so happy together but we would get lonely sometimes. I did so wish for a sister or brother to play along with. So did the Parents. They said so.

One day, not too long ago, the Mother had such happy news for her Family. She told them they would have a new baby coming to live with us, forever and ever. Wasn't that so very nice, Miss Shirley?" Alice paused to make sure she was doing a good job so far.

"It is very nice Alice."

"Everyone was so very happy but then something went very wrong. Maybe an evil old Witch came to our door? A mean old ogre? I don't really know what happened but Mother got sicker and sicker. She told us it was just because having babies make you feel ill sometimes. I didn't know why but I didn't think it would be forever. Father came to me one night when the Doctor was at our House. It was a sunny day and I thought only good things happened on sunny days but maybe it was just too sunny? I don't know but he was so sad, Miss Shirley. I cried just seeing him look so sad. He told me that no longer was there going to be more babies, ever again. I was so sad, so I asked him why was he crying so much? It had to be very terrible because Papa was happy most of the time. He didn't want to tell me but I was so upset.

I told Papa I didn't want anymore babies, just to have Mama get better so that we can go out for a ride once again. He said that would make him happy too."

"That is a sad story, Alice. I am so sorry." She offered affectionately.

"It's not finished yet. The Mother, she was sick. When the girl asked when would the Mother start to feel better, he cried and said she can't get better again. Now she cried and cried. She wanted her to get well so much but this is a sad story and the ending will not be nice at all.

It can't be a fairytale can it Miss Shirley? I wish we had a fairy godmother, to make everything much better but that is just make believe. Can we go to live in make believe Miss Shirley?" The sad little girl asked her hopefully.

"It isn't a real place but we can go there when we have the free time."

"That's what I thought but I wanted to be sure."

"The nice thing about make believe is that you can visit anyone you want to and it can always be a nice place to go."

"Do you have a make believe place, Miss Shirley? Mama says she does and when she is gone for a long time, I can always find her there, whenever I miss her too much."

"That is true".

"She will always be close to me but I don't think I will like it better than her being right here with me. No one else will get to see her and I know Papa will be very sad." She confesses weakly.

"He will be and he will need to know you love him very much. Your Mother though will always be close to you in your heart right? She won't be sick in your make believe World, will she?" Anne tries to help see something beyond pain and suffering.

"She doesn't have to be I suppose or it wouldn't be make believe. I will still miss her though."

"I know but at least you got to meet her and she was your Mother for a long time. That is something to be cheerful about right?"

"I suppose I should be grateful. Mrs. Sloan thinks I should be so. It's just Papa, he cries a lot at night. He thinks I don't know. I don't know what to do for him? I miss Mama being well too but I don't think he thinks about me too much now. I get so lonely." Alice admits, while Anne's poor heart feels like it is breaking as well.

"Alice, it is only because he must miss your Mother feeling better. I didn't know about the baby or why your Mother was so ill. Shouldn't she be in a Hospital now?" Anne inquired.

"She is sometimes but they can't help her anymore. Father has business and well, I do have School to go to. We don't want her to be too far away, Miss Shirley." She told her exasperated.

"No of course not. You said your Father hired someone to help around the House, right?"

"Mrs. Jenkins. I don't like her much. She never talks to me except to tell me to go to my room or eat this or that." Alice answers and Anne could tell this wasn't a very welcome situation she was walking herself into.

"That can be a problem. I was able to do quite a bit for my Family when I was your age. You shouldn't have to do everything though. I will see what needs to get done. Maybe you can visit Green Gables and I promise someone there will be able to help you learn how to better take care of yourself and your Family."

"That would be so nice of you, Miss Shirley. I know, I don't know very much but I want to learn to take better care of Papa." She said smiling some but her eyes were still red from her inner grief right now.

"That is good to hear. Oh, that's right! I was just thinking, we are to get a new boy and girl. They are Miss Cuthburt's Cousins any day now."

"So I shouldn't come over right? You must be very busy. Are they staying long, Miss. Shirley? How old are they?"

"They are eight years old I believe. They will be orphans so I don't suspect you will meet them right away. It is a very sad situation." Anne recites and Alice starts to feel even grimmer.

"Are all children to lose their Parents now? How can such a sad thing be so real?"

"I don't understand it either. Though we have all had Miss Cuthburt to take care of us. You still have your dear Father, right? All is not lost completely is it? I will try to see if I can come over for a visit but I haven't met these two children. I don't want them in class until they have a little time to get use to their new Home. Maybe they will start School in the New Year. We aren't too sure if they will stay with us over time. That is still to be determined. For now though, they will be with us at my Home." Anne describes while Alice tries to imagine new children in Avonlea.

They soon came upon a house in the clearing up ahead of them.. It had a decorative white fence surrounding it's borders. The short path leading up to the front door was cobblestone, with what appeared to be flanked by matching Myrtle Trees at its entrance at the front gate.

The House itself was a subdued shade of blue. Not blue, like the sky, much lighter but its accents were darker, with some white trim along the covered stoop. As well as its scalloped edged windows that gave it a nice, light atmosphere. There was also a nice row of Maple Trees along the Eastern side of their House.

Upon further inspection, Anne could see a white painted bench swing, covered now with a good layer of gathering snow, alongside the well situated House the Payne's owned in Avonlea.

The two of them walked up together quietly now. They were both apprehensive of what they might encounter when they were finally inside Alice's doorway.

They found the House even more quiet as they enter the hallway and stopped to discard their outer clothing.

"Here, Miss Shirley, let me get your Coat and Hat. I'll show you to the Sitting Room and then check on Mother. If she is still here? I don't want to surprise anyone but they should be expecting me, you'd suppose, right?" She said smirking at Anne before leaving her to take a seat on a nearby Chair. Anne decided this was the safest position, not knowing who she might encounter in this odd situation her student dragged her into.

"I'll wait right here, Alice. Now please see who is about here. I haven't much time today but I do want to be of as much help as possible." Anne told Alice before she left the room. Alice just nodded politely and moved on the other room to find her Mother.

On the other side of Town, Diana had finally made her way back to Orchard Slope. She met Mrs. Lynde along the way to Green Gables and informed her of Anne's whereabouts as she promised to before hand. Rachel just humphed and then continued on her way, changing her routine now to go out to see to the animals stalled up in the Barn. This was Anne's usual chore but now Mrs. Lynde took it upon herself dutifully. She was in no position to start an argument with Miss Barry and she knew Anne was just behaving as a responsible person should. So she rallied up a familiar hymn and went about the work that had to be done.

When Diana closed the side door to the Kitchen, she noticed Minnie Mae was not too far ahead of her. Diana just placed down her book bag and started to hang up her wet Coat and Hat. Making sure too, to switch out of her cold weather boots to simple more comfortable house shoes before leaving the extra room that lead from outside and into a warm and busy kitchen.

"Why, there you are Diana! Your Father was just about ready to start out looking for you! This weather is getting very cloudy, with those heavy drifts of snow coming down upon us." Mrs. Barry got out all of her worries at once and Diana just stood quietly until she finished what she expected her Mother to say. When she finished, Diana turned around, reached up for her kitchen apron and began putting it on to start with her afternoon chores.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry so. I had to stop off at Green Gables, to inform Mrs. Lynde that Miss Shirley was going to the Payne's House to walk Alice home and help her with a few things around the House." Diana reported but her news just left her Mother with even more questions.

"Is there something amiss at the Payne's House? I haven't heard anything but then the situation there is dire indeed." Mrs. Barry asked cautiously.

"No one knows anything yet, Mother. Mr. Payne did not show up to pick up Alice and she didn't want her walking home alone in a storm. Who knows what was holding Mr. Payne up but we did think of the worst that could happen. Then Miss Shirley felt it best that poor Alice not go home alone to face any disappoint by herself. Wouldn't that have been just awful? Miss Shirley is so brave." Diana explained while Mrs. Barry continued to stir her pot of simmering soup stock.

"That would be a very sad situation to walk into. I would at least think he would have thought to send that Woman working for him to gather her up but the situation may not have been avoidable. Well now, hurry up and wash up. I need you to check on our laundry and move along with your other chores if you want to leave here on time for that Practice of yours." Mrs. Barry instructed.

"Mother? Do you think it is possible that Gilbert Blythe can take me to the Bell's House tonight? I know it has been snowing but I think it won't be too bad tonight. He is beyond trustworthy. We will be picking up Miss Shirley also. That way the Payne's won't be burdened to do so. He said he can steer well, even in the snow." Diana spoke up, hoping her Mother would at least try to consider this.

"I see, well I will speak with you Father first, Diana. Please check on my Roast. You must baste it in fifteen minutes. Now don't forget. I'll send Minnie Mae to setting the table for us." Mrs. Barry announced before leaving the Kitchen to inform her Husband of her Daughter's request.

In his Office, Mr. Barry was trying to finish up with a Business Associate on the telephone. They were haggling over the formidable prices of next season's Cattle prices.

"Now Edward, I always plan for the best. We will deal with the worst, if it comes about. No use arguing with me over anticipated shortages or surpluses. Live Stock is still a reasonably sound market for us. I'll catch up with you more later. Say hello to Helen and the children for me." Mr. Barry finishes up quickly when he notices his Wife come in through the door to speak with him.

"Hello, George. I need to speak to you for just a moment please? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asks timidly.

"Of course not, Patricia. What can I do for you?" Her Husband smiled warmly as he rose from his seat and she sat down in a comfortable chair in front of his large desk.

"Diana came home and asked if she can go to the Bell's tonight with Gilbert Blythe. They are to pick up Anne Shirley from the Payne's household along the way as well. I felt this was something best decided by you." Mrs. Barry pointed out and Mr. Barry nodded in agreement.

"Now how old is Gilbert? Is he even sixteen?" He wondered, picking up his smoldering pipe, as if smoking it gave him some mystical awareness.

"Fifteen, I imagine. He has proven to be responsible. His manners have been proper whenever he visits and I know Rev. Allan speaks well of his progress since he has returned to Avonlea." She describes for her Husband.

"Yes, he has been doing well since his return. The snow though has already been piling up good outside. Then again, the Bell's place isn't much of a ride from here? No more than say, seven miles at the most, right?" He looked at her for her opinion.

"That is about right."

"Miss Shirley is at the Payne's House? For a good will visit, I suppose?"

"That is what we hope it turns out to be." She answers nervously.

"No bad news yet from the Family, is there?"

"None that either I or Diana have to report. Miss Shirley though took little Alice Payne home. Her Father was absent so we do not feel exactly positive or better informed at the moment."

"That is odd of the fellow. It was good of Miss Shirley to look out for the girl though, since Anne is the senior among this little group, if Gilbert runs into any trouble, she should be able to manage the roads around here just as well as young Mr. Blythe can." Mr. Barry ponders out loud.

"Gilbert has proven himself to be good with the Horses, though they both are still young." Mrs. Barry agrees.

"Does Diana still have a crush on that boy?" George looked back at Patricia, waiting for her answer.

"I'm not really sure? It's Anne Shirley who I believe needs a chaperone." She tells him and this made him smile wryly.

"Ah, yes, John did hint to something brewing with a certain young man's growing affection for his School Teacher, no less! It is an amusing scene to contemplate some. We should allow Diana to go. I don't think her feelings for him were anything too serious. Gilbert has no intentions in Diana's direction. Too bad. He's a good boy. Smart but too much of a dreamer I believe." George brought up as he took another serious puff on his pipe.

"Mary is not pleased at all about Gilbert recent behavior. Anne is a good girl and they all seem to get along well enough. Mary though will hold on to her Son until the very last, I promise. He is her only child, George. Though I feel we too will not give away our Daughter's hand so easily." Mrs. Barry pronounces and Mr. Barry assures her with a confident grin.

"I wouldn't worry too much about all of that. Our Miss Shirley is very determined to see her way off to the University. She will be gone and poor Gilbert will find himself another girl to dream about. For now though, she has been a positive influence on the children of Avonlea. I hear good reports on the progress she has made with our students."

"Yes, this is true. She does fill our children though with her lofty expectations. As long as our Diana realizes the value of our own expectations of her. If it is as you say, Gilbert might not be completely out of the picture, as far as our Diana is concerned." She adds, though her wishes are not as promising as they once were of the two of them forming anything more than friendship. Time will tell.

"I enjoy chatting with the boy. He has some smarts but I'm afraid our conversations are rarely driven by his serious interest in the Farming Business. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes on to University and surprise us all."

"You know him much better than I do. So have you made your decision yet?" Pat now rose to her feet, waiting patiently for his reply. She had to get back to her Kitchen duties if Dinner was to be served on time.

Just then Diana peered into her Father's Office to see if any choice has been made. She could hear them talking before she came in but tried her best not to ease drop too much.

"Hello Diana, can I help you with something?" Her Father addressed her and she tried not to show how nervous she really was.

"Papa, I was just, well, wondering if I can go out tonight with Gilbert?" She said though wondered if that all came out just right?

"That sounds like a little bit of a different scenario than I was imagining, Diana. Is this to be a formal "date" or just a means of making your way to your rehearsal?" He questioned her with a look of suspicion that made Diana cringe.

"He is only offering us a ride. That did come out all mixed up didn't it? Well, Josie Pye went with him to the White Sands Concert and she is two months younger than I am. Nothing bad happened. Well, to Josie anyways. Please say yes. Miss Shirley will be much more comfortable if you did, Papa." Diana tried her best to win his favor and approval.

"So it would seem. Your Mother and I were still discussing this Diana. Do you know how grim the situation is at the Payne's household, young lady?" He thought he should ask to make sure of the circumstances Diana was getting herself into.

"I'm afraid not, Papa. I just know that Gilbert and I wanted to do something nice for our Teacher, Miss Cuthburt and the Payne's. It would be a shame to have to ask them to burden themselves with taking Miss Shirley back home. Miss Cuthburt might not even have arrived home yet. Miss Shirley, herself only agreed because she didn't want to inconvenience either family for her sake. We really need Miss Shirley at our Practice tonight because Josie Pye has been trying to secretly switch parts around and Gilbert is not too pleased with this at all!" Diana relays and this causes both of her Parents to glance at each other with curious stares.

"I see. George, those Pye's are always up to mischief. Mrs. Gillis and I have been working hard to finish those costumes in time for this Play. We can't let something like this cause more trouble in the classroom." Mrs. Barry states in an angry tone to her Husband.

"Pye's will be Pye's after all. I am sure Miss Shirley appreciates all of your contributions, Patricia.

"Let her go. But make sure you understand that if any trouble comes about, you have to let us know immediately and your Father will go out there to fetch you all up and take everyone on home.

"They should still be fine with just the buggy. The snow isn't deep enough yet to pull out a sleigh. Though I will enjoy steering one as soon as the ground is icy enough.' Mr. Barry commented and even Mrs. Barry smiled at this. It was fun to ride in a sleigh, as long as the man leading it knows how to handle it with care.

"I'll allow Diana to go but if any trouble comes about, I want you to go straight to Mr. Bell and I will come out to get you, Diana. I don't want my daughter caught between any school yard squabbling, do you understand, Diana Barry?" He pointed his smoking pipe at her to emphasize his ultimatum and Diana dutifully nods her agreement.

"I understand, Papa, Mama, now I really need to take that Roast out of the oven. We still have some biscuits waiting to bake." She walked around her Father's large desk to offer him a hug in approval of his generosity.

"Thank you Papa. I promise, I will be good and make you proud. This will help Gilbert too. He was quite upset over this ordeal but knowing Miss Shirley plans on fixing everything will make him much happier, you will see!" She tells him and then kisses his cheek, lost in her excitement over the evenings outcome.

"That's enough, Diana. Now run along and tend to your duties." Her Mother instructed and waited until Diana was well on her way before addressing her Husband again.

"Are you sure this is wise? What if he is really upset? Can we trust him to drive safely?"

"Why don't I let Diana call him up? She can tell him that they can go pick up Anne and all will be remedied? I still have some work to do in my Journal, so I think he deserves at least one chance. We can't have his time monopolized by the ambitious Mrs. Pye too much can we? We owe John and Mary at least that much don't you agree?" He says cheerfully and really thinking in Mr. Blythe's best interest this time.

"Well, I know I am not happy to hear of such going on like this. I wouldn't be surprised if her own Mother put her up to such a ruse. Miss Shirley is doing a good deed. I wish I had time to do more. If the situation at the Payne's did turn grim, Alice will benefit from the comfort of her friends. Anne has been a good friend to Diana, so I agree, we should let this play out and hopefully it will be corrected. I don't need any role changes or costume changes now at this point in my work. I will trust that you understand boy's better than I ever will. I will let you get back to your own work and Dinner will be ready at 5pm, right on schedule." She informs him and with those words, he sits down to pull out his daily journal to makes notes from his previous phone call before this interruption of his work.


	47. A Lesson in Housekeeping

When Diana returned to the Kitchen, she found her little sister, Minnie Mae, waiting around to find out her fate.

"What did Mama say, Diana? Can you go with Gilbert? He seems awfully nice." She commented, looking up at her, waiting eagerly for her reply.

"Yes he is. Father said I can and I can't wait to go!" She told her, barely holding in her excitement.

"Now go and finish up with the table before Mama says something about it." Diana shoves her little sister towards the Diningroom so that she can finish up what was expected of her. She moved to the hot oven, first covering her hands with hot pads and then bending down to remove the aromatic roast beef from it.

"Oh, Mother! Should I start serving our side dishes for Dinner right away. I need to hurry up so that I will be ready to leave on time tonight. I don't want to keep him waiting on me. We have to pick up Miss Shirley before we can arrive to Julia's." Diana explained while her Mother waited to answer her request.

"I still have to make the gravy, yet." Her Mother cautioned Diana.

"Right. I can't wait to finally practice our Play. I'm sure that Julia and Josie have done their best to make everything presentable." She decided.

"It is only polite to behave as good Hostess' to your expected guests, Diana." Her Mother agreed.

"Of course, our gathering for the fitting, will be so much grander than anything the Bells and Pye's could present." She offered her Mother the recognition she has earned over the years.

"I am sure they did their best. We Barry's have our own standards we must up hold Diana. Our Families reputations as proper Hostess' is very important to us." Mrs. Barry said rightly so. Diana though was left thinking that she did have a lot to live up to, to please her Mother. Yet she knew, in these matters, her Mother was well taught. Coming from a Family of several Sisters. Patricia knew her Family had established standards most P.E.I. Residents took pride in.

"Yes, Mother." She answers obediently.

"Now let me finish this Gravy up. Will you be calling over to the Blythe's? To give them your Father's answer? Or were you two already anticipating his positive reply?" She stared back at her Daughter, waiting for her response.

"Oh, yes! How can I forget. I better call right away, please excuse me, Mother." She said in a rush to go to the telephone, right outside of the Kitchen.

Diana, carefully looked up the Blythe's phone number before dialing them up on the telephone.

"Hello? John Blythe here. How can I help you?" Gilbert's Father inquired with his merry, mellow voice that still made Diana nervous. She hesitate a moment before giving her reply.

"Good evening, Mr. Blythe. This is Miss Diana Barry. I was hoping to reach your son, Gilbert? Is is able to come to the phone right now?" Diana's good manners came through though, once she took in a breath for courage.

"He's not in the House right now, Diana. Can you wait a moment, for me to go out to find him? He should be coming in for Dinner right now." John asked her, sensing Diana's uneasiness. He knew she needed a ride so he asked her to wait.

"I'll wait right here, if you don't mind? Please check and see if you can find him nearby." She consented politely.

"I won't hold you up too long, Diana. I'll be right back." He claimed while he set the receiver aside to run out to seek his wayward Son.

Gilbert threw aside the towel he just used to wipe off his face and hands at the hand pump. He used it to wash off some of the field's muddy dirt. He looked over when he heard his Father's hurried steps out to meet him.

"Hey, Gilbert! Some girl is on the phone and wants to talk with you." He called out to his Son. He did this to pull his leg and see how he would respond.

"Which one?" He asked him while he pushed his wet hair back from the front of his face.

"What do mean? Which one?" He looked at him with a surprised expression on his face."How many girls are you expecting to call over to here?" John reached over to shove Gilbert for his forwardness.

"At least a dozen? If you still count the little ones. Who is it? I'm starving right now." Gilbert wondered, hoping his Father will just give him a straight answer this time.

"What if I said it was Miss Shirley?" He asked, curious to hear his reply.

"I'd say you think I'm still a little boy who falls for your mean old tricks. She wouldn't call me on the phone right now. Here, I rustled up your cattle for you. Why are you being this way?" Gilbert stared back at him, eyeing him through narrow, untrusting eyes.

"I guess I'm just bored. Girls never phoned boys in my day." He announced to his Son in his defense.

"It must have been lonely back then. I just must be special. Besides, there weren't any phones back when you were a young man." Gilbert spoke, emphasizing, his maturity, suspiciously.

"That's true. I had my share though of girls looking my way." He said assuredly. "It is Diana Barry."

"Good! I have to hurry up. I can't believe you got me talking about nothing while someone was waiting for me right now." He picked up his pace, to rush into the House to pick up her call.

"Becareful, Gilbert! What' wrong with you? You'll break a leg if you don't sit down to take off your boots." His Mother warned him. He was hopping on one foot, trying to remove one boot from the other foot. He then leaned over to balance his arm against the nearby wall to quickly remove the other one so that he could get to his phone call.

"Hello Diana! Did you talk to you Parents? What did they say?" Gilbert asked her out of breathe.

"You may come to pick me up after Dinner, Gilbert. Hopefully we can clear all of this mess up over our Play." Diana mentioned and this got to Gilbert's ire.

"I can't believe I have to suffer for a cat!" He complains.

"Don't you like cats, Gilbert?"

"Of course I like cats but I still don't see how Ruby got me in the middle of all of this! What did I do to her? I mean, lately." He wondered, while Diana just cringed over his course words.

"I can't think of anything? I don't think she felt you would mind too much. I just hope that Anne didn't find too much to do over at the Payne's House. She has been working very hard lately. Her mid-terms for College are due very soon, she told me."

"Why did Mr. Payne have to pick today to foul up our plans? How can Anne not be tired, especially after to having to help out at their Home?" He answered Diana feeling upset because of this untimely interference.

"What's wrong, Gilbert? Mrs. Payne is dying. There is no hope for her any longer, so I am told. We feared the very worst for them. So Anne didn't want to risk poor Alice coming home alone if something dreadful occurred while she was in School. It is because of this event, that Miss Shirley agreed to let you pick her up. I doubt she would have otherwise, Gilbert." Diana scolded him and pointed out his advantage.

"You may be are right, Diana. I can't help though but feel concerned about Anne's well being too. I know helping the Payne's is the honorable thing to do. I just wish we didn't have so much trouble already. That's all there is to it." He confessed, feeling guilty but unable to shake his worry over Anne's condition at this time. He knew she was more prone to accidents when she grew weary.

"At least I was quick thinking enough to make this all happen for the both of us. Mother is putting some food stuff aside for us to deliver to the Payne's, when we go to pick up Anne. So you must give yourself enough time to pick us both up. I only hope she has good tidings to bring to us. If the news is sad, she will be less likely to want to stay at our rehearsal for very long, Gilbert. She works so hard. I was looking forward to seeing her in a jolly good mood this evening." Diana told him disappointedly.

"So was I, until I got the news about that, "Cat"! Now I must rely on Anne to solve my problem or I will be miserable. Either way, she will need our help. Hopefully we can help her some. At least I will try to cheer her up some. We have to show up Diana but now, I plan on leaving early tonight if Anne is upset. I won't see her full of sorrow and not look out for her. That would be selfish of us. I hope everything is better but hope seems to be against us two tonight." Gilbert said sadly.

"Let's not grieve too much yet now Gilbert. When can you leave to pick me up?" She asked him kindly.

"I'll pick you up after Dinner. I still have to take a bath and clean-up. Everything out here is cold and slushy. The fields are muddy and now, so am I! What a mess I am. Look for me in about an hour and half. I'll have to hurry now so we won't get to the Bell's too late." Gilbert sighed, thinking about what all he has to still get done before he can leave.

"I have so much to do too! I'm just grateful my Parents agreed to this at all."

"It was good of you to call me so soon Diana. We will do our part for Anne. She is important to us both." He pronounced proudly.

"Say, Diana? Does Anne speak very well of Mr. Payne? How well does she really know him?" He started to wonder what more trouble could be getting in his way or distracting Anne.

"I suppose from School Meetings and Church Services, she knows him a little? She is at their Home to look after Alice's well-being? Shouldn't she though? Being her Teacher and all. It seems the proper thing to do, right, Gilbert" Diana paused, wondering why Gilbert was bringing this topic up to begin with.

"I don't know, Diana. It's just, I heard some things and well..we will be able to speak more later. I better get ready. Goodbye, Diana and thank you for calling me." Gilbert gave his farewell and they both went back to eat their waiting meals.

At the Payne's house, there was sorrow enough for everyone. Mrs. Payne had lost consciousness early in the afternoon. Her husband was distraught and had to run off to fetch the Doctor to see to her. In his worried state, he lost track of the time and missed picking up Alice before they left for Home. While Mr. Payne was out, bringing back the Doctor, Anne was in the washroom, busy teaching Alice how to use their washing machine.

She had a Pork Roast, simmering in the oven back in the Kitchen. She than went took Alice out to work on the laundry. Mrs. Payne was being watched over by her Nurse at this time. Later when Mr. Payne returned with the Doctor in tow, he immediately took notice of the delicious aroma in the air, even before he came into the Kitchen. He now was curious to find out if the Housekeeper had suddenly got some sort of inspiration?

He looked around the Kitchen but there was no one in there? He listened intently and then heard some noise coming from their washroom, so he moved on out there to investigate. It sounded like someone was doing laundry out there.

He stood in the doorway of his washroom, looking quite shocked to find his daughter's School Teacher in there, up to her elbows in wash water, pulling out an item of clothing she lifted up and then pulled through the wringer.

Her red hair was pulled back behind a simple blue scarf but a ringlet had rebelliously hung near her freckled face. He stared back now into her bright green eyes, suddenly feeling a smile of merriment come over him. With her blouse sleeves rolled up to her elbows, he could tell she had been working hard for their behalf. Yet her look wasn't one of frustration but that of utter kindness. He could sense she must be a little bit fatigued but still not enough to cover up her usually sunny disposition. Still, this was quite a shock for him to take in all at once.

Now though, a wave of embarrassment swept over him. Seeing his daughter take the item of clothing Anne wrung out to place into the basket kept nearby them. His housekeeper should be in here, not his daughter, doing the work he thought he was paying her for.

"Excuse me? Miss Shirley? That is your name, is it not? What are you doing here in my House?" Mr. Payne addressed the woman he found doing laundry in his washroom.

"I'm sorry if I intruded too much. I was just showing Alice how to properly was out her clothing. She mentioned she had no instruction on how to do this, so I volunteered to teach her. No one came to pick Alice up from School. I was afraid to send her home along in this stormy weather. I checked on Mrs. Payne. There was nothing I could do and she has the Nurse to look after her."

Anne rambled some, noticing Alice's Father wasn't happy to see her.

"That is what I pay a Housekeeper to do." He announced unhappy to see this young woman doing his laundry.

"The Housekeeper didn't seem to mind. I started your Dinner for your Family. I hope a Pork Roast will be good enough for tonight. There should be left overs for another night." Anne explained nervously but Timothy Payne was too surprised to see this winsome Redhead staring up at him in wonder at the moment.

Tim couldn't help but notice her when he dropped Alice off the first day of School. She just seemed like someone he remembered from long ago. Since then, he did his best to pick up his daughter whenever he had the chance to do so, just so he could keep up with Alice's work and to see what Anne was up to this week. His Wife's survival was no longer in question, it was just a matter of weeks now. It wasn't so much that he was looking for a new Mrs. Payne but he couldn't ignore the way Alice took to her new Teacher. Now at least he couldn't help but see that this Miss Shirley has a good spirit and a true interest in his Families well-being. Dinner did smell inviting too!

"I'm sorry, Miss Shirley. Please accept my apologies for my initial outcry. I was out, trying to find the Doctor, when you must have arrived. He was already out on a call unfortunately so I had to wait. My Wife had lost consciousness, so I had to run out and pick him up. I'm sorry I was unable to pick up Alice today. I would never have left her under any other condition." He confessed uncomfortably.

"Should's you send you Housekeeper to pick her up? If you can but inform me on your way out, I can ask some of my older students to look out for her also." Anne instructed him.

"I should have. I didn't think this new Housekeeper would oblige me. I wasn't thinking clearly when I left. Please accept my apology. Thank you for making up for my absentmindedness." He stated uncomfortably. He knew this couldn't have made a good impression on her. He didn't want to do anything to make School harder on his Daughter.

"I did what I felt was the proper thing to do. You can call me Anne. Miss Cuthburt would want me to help your Family in any way that we could. She's been out of Town lately, Family Business, so I am more than happy to help out one of my student's Families. Maybe you would consider letting Alice visit over at Green Gables? We will soon be caring for two eight year olds, a boy and girl, so Alice could learn some better house cleaning skills?" Anne suggested, waiting to hear his reply.

"It isn't really something I expected of my daughter, yet, perhaps it will be of some benefit for our Alice to learn these skills?" He felt slightly defeated in even asking more of Alice than he already did.

"It is our way out here, Mr. Payne. There is no shame in being able to take care of oneself and those they are related to. We would only teach her the very basics of housekeeping. Alice seems to be interested in learning these skills, right Alice?" Anne looked now to her.

"Oh, yes, Papa! Mama hadn't enough time before she fell ill. I feel poorly when I know I can't do things right that the other girls can. It's very embarrassing." She confesses and Tim takes the blame sadly.

"Then you shall. I didn't mean to neglect you, Dove, will you forgive?"

"Of course, Papa. I only want to be a good housekeeper for my Family. I don't think the one we have was well trained. Sarah says maybe she is slow? Do you think so?" She looked up at her Father questioningly.

"I'm not really sure, Alice. Right now, she must do until I have more time to look for more help. Perhaps you would consider the position, Miss Shirley? We can take your School schedule of course under consideration but it would be a great improvement over our present situation?"

"Thank you for the kind offer. I'm afraid I am just too busy right now to consider anything else." She told him.

"Here you should be our guest though and now you are already playing the Hostess. Are you sure you cannot manage it? I pay a fair wage." He offered causing Anne to feel partly frustrated, even being seen as a Maid but grateful for the compliment.

"Miss Cuthburt will be pleased to hear you approve of her works. I'm afraid that I must be leaving here soon as it is. I had plans to attend my students practice this evening. I am studying at home for my Redmond Classes by correspondence. Miss Cuthburt needed my help this year to run the Family Farm. So you see, I have no time for anything more." She said sounding exasperated just with the recitation of her list of obligations.

"So, it seems. I'm sorry you had to come out here today. I didn't mean to make your burden worse. Of course, you must at least stay for Dinner, after all of this work. It would be very rude of me to send you along when you did all of this work for us. Irene and I also attended Redmond University when we were younger. It seems so long ago, though it was only nine years since we Graduated." Tim mentioned as an aside, now looking lost in memories of a life now lost to him. He caught himself doing this and felt ashamed for letting down his guard so easily.

"That is kind of you, Mr. Payne. I would appreciate that. Alice is a good student and she learns fast. So as long as Miss Cuthburt and Mrs. Lynde don't feel too burdened, I am sure they will help also with teaching Alice what she wants to learn." Anne tells him as she watches now to see Alice trying to wring out a blouse through the wringer.

"If it isn't an inconvenience than I will allow it for a short time. It may be good for those two new children to meet someone their own age also." He said with a heavy sigh. This was so much to manage by himself right now it seemed.

"Good. I have to help get these clothes hung up and finish up Dinner. I don't want it to get ruined now. So please excuse me." She spoke up feeling uneasy and just wanting to finish up before her ride arrived to pick her up this evening. Anne wasn't too sure of the arrangement to begin with but she reassured herself that it wouldn't turn out as uncomfortable as her ride with Billy Andrews was. The very thought gave her chills and not in a comforting way at all!

"Please, call me Tim, if you don't mind? My Wife is Irene. There isn't anything more I can do for her at this moment. The Doctor is with her now. I feel so helpless right now. I never thought things would turn out like this. I guess I can go and catch up on some reading. Later, I will read to her. Hopefully she will be up to it. Will you be needing a ride back home, Anne?" He asked her graciously.

"No, but thank you for offering. I have a ride to our Practice already arranged in advance." She told him as she continued to help Alice reach the top of the clothesline to hand up her items to be dried.

"Here, now, Alice. I think you can finish up with this work. I need to check on that Roast. I'm sure everyone is getting hungry now. Please excuse me, Tim, Alice." Leaving now, she walked past the two to return to her Kitchen work.


	48. A Phone Conversation between Friends

At the Barry's Home, Diana was fretting over her hair, while Minnie Mae sat on her bed nearbye, trying to watch her work.

"Diana? Can I have this barrette?" She wondered as she leaned over to pick up the pink metal ornament in the box next to her.

"No! Please don't touch my things." Diana told her as she struggled with a straight pin in her hair.

"Why not? You never use it. Ever!" She claimed, trying to resist the urge to pick it up again.

"You have plenty of your own things Minnie Mae. Look to your boots Minnie. Your laces are coming undone." She noticed but then went back to her task at hand.

"Oh, no!" She spoke up angrily now. "These laces are so hard to keep up."

Diana found herself looking repeatedly over at her little sister who was trying to re-tire her boots but unable to do so. She decided to let her continue to try a few more times because she was almost finished dressing up for the Practice.

"When are you going to go, Diana? Is it a real Party?" Minnie wondered. She still, stubbornly, was mis-crossing her laces.

"It really is just a Practice for our Play. I told you at least a dozen times already. Here now, let me show you how to tie these again for you. Remember, there is a trick to use. You must remember the bunny ears!" Diana tells her reaching over to show her to do it once again.

"There, now! Let me finish up and gather my things to leave now." Diana rises from her chair, tidies up her vanity, and re-checks to make sure the back of her hair is secure before reaching for her purse. She opened it up to shove her script into it. It awkwardly stuck out, too big for her pull string purse but it would do for this evening she decided.

"Is Papa taking you Diana? He's not even getting ready to leave you know." Moving along, she followed behind her older sister, as she made her way down the staircase.

"That is because Papa isn't taking me out tonight. Gilbert Blythe is." Diana told her as she sat down her purse to put on her heavy woolen coat.

"Really? Gilbert is awfully nice. Not like Tommy. He's just mean." Minnie Mae stated unhappily. He liked to pull her hair and call her names.

"I guess most little boys are that way Minnie Mae. Even Gilbert use to be such a pest but he is more grown up now." She explained while Minnie just sighed in disappointment.

"Are you just going with Gilbert?" She wondered, still standing around, disappointed she couldn't go with her.

"Miss Shirley is coming too. We are picking her up along the way. We aren't going to let her sneak away from us!" Teasing, Diana tickled her sister, to play with her.

"Stop it, Diana! Please?" Minnie pleaded and Diana stops with a smile still on her face.

Just then, Mrs. Barry called out to get her older daughters attention.

"Diana! Gilbert's pulling up around the fence. Are you ready to leave now?" Her Mother lifted her voice to get Diana's attention to announce his arrival around the side door.

"I'm right here, Mother! Coming right along now!" Moving around her sister ,she flew past her Mother, to hurry up and open the door to greet him excitedly.

It was very chilly out when Diana stepped out onto the porch outside but she was so happy to see Gilbert, she barely noticed. She practically skipped down the few steps, to race around to Gilbert's buggy, as he tried to pull his horse to a full stop.

"Hi Diana! Wait! I need to stop for a moment. Here, let me get down from here first." Gilbert instructed and Diana couldn't help but marvel over how easily he made his work all seem right now. He was dressed practically in his Sunday Best, like Diana determined everyone else would try to be tonight. Social function for their age group were not too common. This Practice was seen more like a sort of Party, rather than a casual little get together, for a small group of close friends.

"Diana? Do you still have any Pink Roses left this year?" He asked her nervously but eager to find a couple if at all possible.

"I think you might get lucky. Why do you ask?" She teased him because she just knew what he was now up to.

"Would your Mother mind if I took some? I was so busy today and I should at least bring something for Miss Shirley." He announced while Diana felt her spirits sink a little bit at his request.

"I don't see why she would. You have to go over to the side of House to check."

"Oh, thank you, Diana. Luckily I always carry my trusty pocket knife whenever I go out. I think at least I am lucky in remembering that, so it seems." He follows around the house and notices the familiar rose bushes Mrs. Barry loved to tend to in the warmer months of the year. " These two look good enough. I hope she won't mind?" He peered over to see what Diana was doing before cutting off the two stems, than carefully , he was removing some bothersome thorns to prevent any injuries.

"I don't see why she would. The season is late. She probably won't notice."

"Good! Here, I've got them. Thanks for waiting for me. I just think anything we can bring Anne right now will probably be appreciated, don't you?" Gilbert looked over at Diana who was trying to look like she wasn't too bothered by his obvious attempt at trying to make a good impression on their Teacher.

"What do you think? I'm sure she will like them. You do know though that Anne is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to any sort of romantic gestures." Diana shook her head at him as he brought his prizes back to his buggy.

"I know but she does love Pink Roses. You said so yourself. So a kind gesture never goes unnoticed. I can only imagine what gifts she will get at our Carnival. I wish I was older." He confessed to his good friend sadly.

"Don't we all? I don't like being called a child anymore. It is hard though to know what my Parents always want from me now." Diana confessed and this too made Gilbert remorseful.

"I know what my Dad wants from me but I don't really want to stay on the Farm. At least I know they have agreed to let me go on to Queens. Have your Parents made up their mind yet for you?" He looked over at Diana who was already looking away, feeling ashamed now of what she now had to confess.

Gilbert helped Diana into the buggy and they left on their way to pick up Anne at the Payne's household.

"Thank you for your help Gilbert." Diana humbly offers as they started on their way out. "Right now, no one will support my pleas to attend Queens. Miss Shirley has been trying to help but I don't know, Gilbert. Now we are hoping maybe my Aunt Jo might convince them otherwise." She told him sadly and he felt the burden now that Diana was carrying.

"That's too bad. Here, Diana. This is for you." Gilbert hands over one of the two roses he cut from the Barry's bush.

She looked over at it and couldn't help but blush over the innocent gesture.

"For me? Why, thank you, Gilbert. How sweet." Diana offered feeling flushed.

"Won't Anne be jealous though?"

"Diana, you aren't going to make fun of me, are you? I can't help how I feel about Anne. You aren't sore at me because of it. I hope." He offered her his poor me look, peering over at Diana, he then almost stumbled over a random stone found in his path. He just tried to not look too clumsy while his Horse kicked it over closer to the surrounding fence seriously annoyed by it..

"She's my bosum friend. I can't or won't be jealous. I think you are wonderful, Gilbert. It is my honor to call you my friend also. I just hope things work out for you in the end. You have been much nicer since you came back from your time away from Avonlea." She acknowledged but still found she held a little hope that he may someday see her in a different way. If Anne never turns her attention over to Gilbert, that is. Right now, she had so many doubts.

"Thank you for all of your help. I know Anne doesn't look at me that way. I have a few years before I will really be grown up. It is just, I have so little time before she leaves here to go to Redmond." He tells her sounding so discouraged.

"I know. Things may change after that. If it is meant to be, don't you feel it will not matter?"

"I don't know. Something just makes me feel that, if I don't win her over before she leaves, she will forget me forever."

"She calls you a friend right?"

"I think so. Being a boy, we don't talk to each other very much. Besides, we always have Mrs. Lynde and even Miss Cuthburt who keep saying such bad things about my seeing her. Even as just a friend."

"There are so many folks talking about you two. That much is true Gilbert."

"At least I think she will still tutor me this Winter. I am hoping than, she will see how important my education is to me. Than maybe she will see me as someone she could like more."

"It might help but that isn't why you asked her, is it?" She stared over at him uncertain of his intent.

"No. I mean, not really. It just seemed if I wanted to catch up, only she can help me. Her farm is so close. Sometimes, I wish I didn't feel this way but then I see her smile and..I just don't know what to do sometimes. Does she say I am just being dumb?"

"No. I think she understand how you feel, Gilbert. We need to see what is ahead of us at the Payne's house tonight. You should just catch up on your School work right now." She felt that maybe Gilbert is too bold and this was working against him.

"Diana? Do you think that Anne has any feelings for Mr. Payne?" He asked her without turning to see her expression.

"Mr. Payne? I would think not! Are you worried about him now? That's silly, Gilbert." Yet now she started to think about how handsome Mr. Payne really was. It just didn't seem right to think about that at this moment she thought to herself.

"Yes, yes, I know. Josie sure goes on and on about him sometimes. It's just that Anne is really putting herself out for their Family. Especially considering how much work we still have on the Carnival. She will be tired and she has had no time to change or even eat her Dinner." He mentioned sounding concerned.

"That is like Anne though. If she can be of some help to others, she will at least try. As for Mr. Payne, he is rather handsome and so accomplished! Alice told us her Parents can play on the Piano and they own one in their house! That is something special." Diana stated, sounding much too positive to way lay Gilbert's fears at the moment. Even if he had no real reason to feel this way right now.

"Handsome? Plays the Piano? That's not very manly, is it? Hunting, Farming, playing Sports are what Men really do that is important."

"Oh, Gilbert! For a boy, I suppose. Yet, playing the Piano is a very fine art. Only those with a very high educations usually do such a thing. How I love to hear others play. I do hope I get my chance to learn how to. Music is so romantic. Don't you think?" She challenged him, lost now in her dreams of playing one of her own.

"I do like music. I just don't think playing the Piano, unless you work in a Church, is very useful. I don't have time to learn such things."

"No. I suppose not. Though Mrs. Allan plays and so does Mrs. Gillis. I would like to play one well enough some day."

"Maybe you will get your chance, Diana. Do you think I am handsome, Diana? I mean like Mr. Payne is?" He asked her nervously, feeling sort of insecure over her comments.

"Gilbert, you are the handsomest boy in our class and you know it!" She shook her head in amazement at his not knowing this.

"Then why doesn't Anne like me? I keep trying to be nice but she treats me like a kid most of the time."

"Anne doesn't care too much about that. I think? Well, maybe some but it isn't really you. She just doesn't want a boyfriend it seems. I don't know why? She has a lot of work to do. Maybe that is it? Though Mr. Payne is very nice. Playing the Piano is so romantic." Diana tells him dreamily.

"You aren't helping me, Diana. He is Married and I hope he at least morns his Wife sometime after she is gone. Hopefully, I can start tutoring real soon. I just want to see her more."

"You have to talk to Anne about that. I just think Mr. Payne is very sad. He will need someone to help him take care of Alice, when her Mother is finally gone. It is so sad, Gilbert. I wish I could have gone with Anne to help out some."

"Why didn't you?"

"She wouldn't let me come. Of course, I have chores to do at home. It was too last minute for her to feel confident in allowing me to do such a thing."

"Too bad. I promise, I will say only nice things about you to Mr. Payne. I'll like him as long as he doesn't go out trying to court Anne." Gilbert stated before snapping the reigns, suddenly feeling, he needed to get to the Payne's House very soon.

"He's too old for me, Gilbert. I still can dream though right?"

"If you say so."

"Mr. Payne is very nice to Anne. I did notice some. Poor Anne, she blushes so easily whenever anyone tells her nice things. Anne will be going to Redmond. What are you going to do about that?" She wondered. Gilbert just grew silent, giving her words some serious thought.

"I do what I can. I only hope she knows that I really do care so much for her. Hopefully, it will be enough." He answered back carefully.

"Yes, that's true. Do you think it's Mr. Payne, who is leaving Anne those flowers at School?"

"I really doubt that. His Wife is dying. She isn't dead yet, is she? He can't even remember to pick up his daughter after class. He has no business, courting anyone right now or giving away flowers. That is just not right, Diana." He claimed stubbornly at her idea.

"I guess you are right. I am not a Father though with a young daughter to raise. Couldn't he do it just be nice? Maybe Alice is doing it. Then it wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Who knows? I'm not even trying to guess who it is. She seems happy to get them, don't you think?" He said, showing only indifference over the whole affair.

"She is. I think she really thinks they are a precious gift. She has said as much. I just love flowers too. I love Anne too but not the same way someone else does, right, Gilbert?"

"You know my feelings. I walk a tricky path. When I see Charlie try to flirt with her, I can't help but get mad at him. I want to box him so hard some times. He thinks he is so smart but he knows I'm only behind because of my Father. He just likes to try and make me mad. I know it isn't right to feel this way. Anne doesn't like fighting at all. You don't know how it is sometimes."

"I don't want others to be mean to my friends but Charlie is just being a brat. I think he just cares about her too. Though that is really just a waste of time for him. She cares nothing for him either."

"Either? That sounds so final. Sometimes, I think of her as a Queen. In her fancy green dress and her hair all done up, I thought she was like a wonderful dream. I would gladly serve her just to be at her side, always."

"That is so silly, Gilbert! What does Fred say when you talk like that?" She said giggling at him now.

"He says I must be ill. Too far gone on some girl. She doesn't even have to lure me. All she has to do is look at me that way. I know, now I have to read some of that mushy stuff. I can't help but imagine anyone but Anne in those stories when I read them." Gilbert revealed and Diana was a bit overwhelmed to hear Mr. Blythe, the young boy who teased all of the girls so hopelessly now so far gone on any one girl.

"Goodness, Gilbert! You really are in trouble. Don't be mad but you do sound sort of funny. If you do something without thinking, she may not talk to you. ever again. She won't risk her job, Gilbert. You have to think about the things that you do. Especially at School." Diana hoped he took her words seriously. It was entertaining though to hear Gilbert acting like some love sick goose.

"I know I was. It wasn't on purpose. I mean that, Diana. I was just so worried about her. Fred said it's just growing up, being too far gone on some girl. So I'm doomed if she thinks she can never care about me like that."

"You will get over it Gilbert. Right now, you just have to watch out for old Mrs. Lynde. She is causing so much trouble for Anne. So please, be careful. You don't want her to get into trouble do you? She won't like you at all if you aren't careful, Gilbert."

"Mrs. Lynde, Mrs. Lynde. Ever since her Husband passed on, she has been bothering me so much.! What does she have against me? I help Anne. Can't she see that?"

"She only sees trouble it seems. Mother tells me she likes you but she doesn't like you around Anne."

"That make no sense, Diana. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, you do go on about Anne sometimes. If the wrong person hears you talk, they may think the wrong sort of things."

"How so? I go over to your house or even Josie's and no one gossips about that? It is just when I see Anne that everyone starts to squawk like a bunch of noisy geese!"

"Could it be because of how you feel about Anne?"

"So what? I use to care about other girls? I'm not allowed to care for anyone? It isn't fair. I don't want to have to pretend all of the time, Diana. It isn't working very well for me anyways."

"That much is true. I don't know what to tell you? It really is up to Anne. She is nice to you, isn't she?"

"Of course. I have to try harder. I just wish Mrs. Lynde would move somewhere else."

"That's not likely. I know Anne gets so nervous around you, so please, be kind and remember she is our Teacher first."

"I will try. It is just when we are alone together, I hope she won't start to pull away from me now. I can't tell you how special she is to me now."

"Are you hiding secrets from me, Gilbert? Anne doesn't talk about you two that much to me." Diana confronted him when he brought up some of his secret memories of Anne.

"It isn't gentlemanly for me to talk too much. Mother would scold me for days if she only knew! She makes me feel so great. When you have a fellow of your own, then maybe we can talk more about growing up. Men go through so many trials as we get older." He said trying hard not to grin but he couldn't help it. He just loved having Anne close in his arms.

Diana reaches over impulsively to shove him in response to his teasing, trying to reprimand him for his behavior.

"Hey! Stop that Diana Barry! I'm the School Bully, according to Mr. Sloane! He sure is a perfect Angel, so don't go starting any fights with me!" He defended himself trying to keep his horse on the right course.

"I'm sure you deserved much worse. So are you confessing right here of trying to bother Anne? What did you do? It must be something to make her act so uneasy around you all of the time." Diana challenged him but she was also dying of curiosity. What could he have possibly gotten away with? She wondered.

"I'll not confess to anything wrong. Especially to someone who calls her, "her bosum friend"." He taunts her now.

"Honestly, Gilbert. What did you do? It wasn't really bad was it?" She inquired impatiently.

"Why should I? You tell her everything."

"It can't be anything, really. She won't let you get away with anything really bad. Will she?" Now Diana started to doubt because of the way Anne acted around him lately.

"Things just happen, whenever I am around Anne. Maybe I am just a very lucky guy? She still talks to me? Though she does seem more bothered lately. No one can know anything, I'm sure of that. So I don't know why she is acting this way now?"

"I can't believe she has said nothing about any of this to me? What did you do? Or what did she do? If it isn't bad, why won't you just tell me?"

"If Anne didn't say anything, then I better not."

"I guess not. It isn't really bad or wrong was it?"

"Coming from a girl who gets to hug and kiss the girl of my dreams? No, it wasn't bad at all. It was more special, to be able to help her in her time of need. I like feeling that I can take care of her sometimes."

"That I can see. It must be different though if you are a boy. Being around Anne so much though, doesn't that make you feel worse? I t hasn't changed how she feels about you it seems?" Diana senses.

"Just being around her, Diana, makes me happy. It does make me wish I was older and that she felt good just being around me. She acts like she doesn't mind too much. All I can do is dream and hope she is just pretending she doesn't care too much."

"That maybe so, Gilbert. Some things, I don't feel I know for sure. Just please be nice and don't get her into trouble." She pleaded seriously.

"I'm not trying to get her into trouble. I'm going to do some work on their Farm, in exchange for Anne's tutoring. This way too, I can help out and maybe, even Mrs. Lynde will think better of me, do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt. What does Fred say?"

"He says it is honorable. He hopes I can do my work without mooning too much over that girl! All I can say is that Charlie would be so jealous, if he only knew how lucky I am with Anne." He grins fiendishly because he knew he was daydreaming all the time about Anne these days.

"Like what? Did she kiss you? I wouldn't believe that for a minute!" Diana tried to shake her head, as if clearing her head from the thought of it.

"No, not yet. It's too soon but we have had some moments. I think she cares a little bit more about me than she really says he does. My jacket still smells of Lavender. I had to hide it in my closet because I don't want Mother to wash it!" Gilbert does reply, wishing he could have a moment like that once again.

"Maybe you can get her to wear it again for you? They do sell perfume in the local store by the way, Gilbert." Diana spoke to him sounding rather jealous over his words.

"It's not the same and you know it. Besides, she didn't actually wear it for me. I'll not tell you what happened but it was a special night that I'll never forget." He felt himself drift back into his fond memory of sharing a starry night with Anne by his side.

"Really! I am sure you are just making hay of it all. Why do say such things, Gilbert? It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Because you are such a curious cat, Diana Barry. I am not making things up. You may be thinking it was nothing much but to me? It was special. I just know I am getting to her." He said confidently but in his heart, he still had so many insecure doubts of winning her over for good.

"So when are you going to start growing your own roses, Gilbert?" Diana smiled, wanting to change the subject since Gilbert wouldn't tell her any more details.

"Right after Wintertime. My Mother will soon develop a fondness for Pink Roses. I do think about these things you know." He told her humorously making her laugh at his silliness. "I thought you liked it when I came over for a visit?"

"I don't really mind. If you are coming over to see me and not steal Mother's roses." She brought up to test him.

"I like talking to you. You know Anne the best and we have been friends for a long time. At least our Parents aren't so snippy with me when I come over. Does it bother you a lot, that I care so much for Anne?"

"No, of course not. Well, maybe sometimes, because you always are such a pest. No wonder Anne gets annoyed with you sometimes." She said only half honest with him.

"I am sorry, I can't help it much. You know that. Just tell me if I get too bad about it all. I don't want you mad at me or Anne either. I like that we talk about all of this together. Josie just wants to talk about, well Josie or hats, or dresses, anything as long as it isn't about Anne. It gets so boring. So I like talking to you best. I mean when Anne doesn't have the time."

"I guess I should be happy for that much. Too bad for you though. Nothing romantic about learning Geometry or Canadian History. All she will care about is how well you can spell or answer those questions for her!" Diana teased him because he put talking to Anne above her just then.

"No, you are right about that. I just have to pass Queens in one year. Like Anne did. Then I have to tackle Redmond too! I wish you could come too. Charlie will come and maybe Moody but he has to work harder if that is going to ever happen I suppose."

"Probably. Moody doesn't sound like he really likes school too much. His Mother wants him to go I hear. His Father though wants him to be a Carpenter I think."

"We will see what happens. If only Anne could see how much this all means to me. She's such a sport. Well, she will be if I can get her to skate with me. That would be fun." He tries to imagine how great that will be.

"That will take a miracle to happen. I don't think she will do it. She said she wouldn't. Her ankle was broken when she was younger, so it might not be a good idea." She added thinking he wishes too much.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Well, she mentioned it to me once too. I know how to be careful. I'm a very good skater, I would make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'm going to practice more on my own. I think I'm strong enough to help her." Claiming this and Diana felt this might necessarily be true.

"Good luck. You will need it. Though don't pester her about it too much. If you do, she might stop being so nice to you. And no touching her in class! Promise me?"

"I promise to do my best. It was an accident. Nothing more and don't make caring for her well-being as something that is wrong. She has so little family, Diana. Not like we do. She needs us to care about her. Don't you agree?"

"I do. I wish this all was easier. She is your friend. Anything more will take a lot of trust. Father tells me if you are keeping busy, you worry less. So you too need to worry less and do your work well. The rest will come to us as it will."

"So it does. It's like sprinkling when all you want is a rain storm to happen. When I have more school work I will be busier. Just being able to visit with her just has to be enough. For now." Gilbert accepts. He will gather his special moments like precious stones. It was all he could hope for. It wasn't going to stop him though from trying to share some of his life with her. Just thinking of spending more time alone with Anne, keeps him going everyday.

They continued on, soon arriving at the Payne's household where Anne had been working hard to get as much done as possible before she had to leave for the evening.


	49. An Uncertain Invitation

"Sitting around a finely crafted mahogany dining table, Mr. Payne, Alice and Anne were finishing up the fine meal that was previously set before them. A testament to Marilla Cuthburt's culinary talents and astute tutoring.

"I must say that this was quite a treat for us tonight. If only my Wife could have enjoyed it with us also. Her appetite has diminished so much. The medication also makes most food indigestible for her. Now what do you think of all of this food, Alice?" His attention was drawn toward her for an immediate response. Her pale silk hair and bright green eyes always reminded him of Springtime.

"It was so good, Papa! I wish Mama could have shared it with us too. I know she would think so too, don't you think so, Papa!"

"I'm sure you are right Dove. Now let's finish this all up. Finish your Dessert because bedtime is fast approaching." Mr. Payne instructed kindly. He knew he still had another long night ahead of him, trying to help look after his Family, later on.

"Anne, you must stay as long as you like. I'm afraid, I still have some work to finish up tonight but my Daughter can keep you company some, while I tend further to my Wife."

"Thank you for your kindness. I don't want to interfere with your necessary duties." Anne tried to bow out simply.

"Of course not. It isn't any intrusion on our account at all. You are much welcome company, I assure you."

"Thank you again. I must though move onto my other obligations tonight." Even if going to a Rehearsal with a few scheming grade school Students wasn't a task she was eagerly looking forward to.

"Of course you must. Anne. You must promise to visit us again very soon. You did bring up your future plans on attending Redmond University, correct? I mean in the flesh, verses through correspondence? My Wife was quite a pioneer herself, braving a mostly Male University. Not for the faint of heart, I assure you!" He offered to judge how prepared she was for such a challenge.

His jovial tone almost came across in a sing song kind of way. Perhaps his musical background was the cause for this enthusiasm?

"Not to be rude, please don't think I don't appreciate your kindness or the situation. I am just so busy right now. I feel guilty enough having to burden my Family today with my regular chores but no one would argue how important your circumstances were right now. I'm sorry I can't offer more direct help. I have the whole Carnival as well to supervise. I'm afraid too many Families have already committed to this project for me to cast it aside at this point. I hope you understand my dilemma." Anne described for him. She nervously reached for her fork to try and finish up the Chocolate Cake she had still sitting half eaten in front her.

"So it seems! That is so much for one so young. It's just this poor place has become so dreary for us now. I never seem to want to play the Piano much any longer. It's a skill that one has to practice often, if you insist on claiming a Master of the Craft. I hear that I bore poor Alice too much with many of my Classical renditions she claims."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you practice while she is dong some of her new laundry chores or out to play?" She suggested hopefully.

"Not often and what every Musician longs for is an attentive audience, I would suppose." He responded still rather pitifully.

"That must be true for many. It must be difficult for you to perform elsewhere, while your Wife is so gravely ill." She nodded with an understanding sadness.

"My work as a whole is demanding of my time. Irene's unexpected illness, along with Dr. Blair's terminal diagnosis, puts us all under a dark and foreboding cloud of misery these days. I find it difficult to even see the coming of a new day, not to mention the trial of having to live it out, once again, with no hope in plain site." Timothy put down his guard now, trusting this kind young woman sitting across from him in a way he seldom does with strangers. Though Rev. Allan and his Wife were thoughtful spiritual advisors, their happy situation, only made him feel even more separated from the World he once knew and felt so comfortable sharing with others. Anne's unfortunate circumstances, in the loss of her own Parents, seemed to create this imaginary comfort zone for him in his mind. Enough so, to help him feel the urge, to trust her with his overwhelming grief at this moment in his struggle to cope with his overwhelming grief. Somehow, he just knew she could help him. Even if only to help him understand the level of pain so far. He loved Alice but he lived in fear that his loss of her Mother, might be crippling him so emotionally, that he is failing to be that sturdy arm she must surely have to rely on. This short coming of today's event just served as proof that he really must reach out more to others, if he desired to overcome this all with even a shred of decency left to his name. His failures, he feared were fast in consuming him.

"You are going through so much right now. My losses, though devastating, must have been easier to bear because I was so young. Yet, I will always long to be with my Natural Parents, I believe for the rest of my life. I believe though, that all of you will draw from your vast amount of memories you have shared and still have in front of you. Every day truly is a gift, if we continue to cherish those that we love. Both those who are with us now and those who have passed along but leave us with their love and good advice. Don't you think?" Anne presented to him and he listened to her words carefully.

"There is much wisdom in your words I can see. Maybe you are more ready for Redmond than I previously suspected? I know I need to focus better on my Families immediate needs as well as our Medical ones. For Alice's sake and to preserve tokens of Irene's fine character for us both to cherish later on. So how is your Carnival, coming along? We were both so pleased with Alice's enthusiasm to design her Poster entry well." He brought up out of pride in his Daughter's accomplishment but also to prove he wasn't completely disconnected from her everyday life.

"It was a wonderful Poster and it helped me make a grand impression on the School Board here in Avonlea. I was just thinking, if you are finding it difficult to keep in practice on your Piano, I have some singers for our performance. They might consider coming over here to practice, if you wouldn't mind, accompanying them on your Piano? Please, feel no obligation to do so. It is only if you feel the need for more company and a bit of a challenge." Looking over, Anne strained to see, if her idea held any useful merit for him at all?

"I..well, I will consider it, seriously. It was kind of you to think of me like that Anne. Maybe, if you can be bribed to accept my invitation to Lunch, sometime in the near future? Then neither one of us would feel indebted to other further. I would be willing to lend a hand, in any useful manner, if you would honor my simple request? Alice and I spoke of this idea before. We worked together some on her Poster. So I have a general idea of things at least." Tim offered back, wondering if he could tempt her into accepting his humble invitation?

"Lunch? Here? I don't know how to answer you Mr. Payne." Anne stumbled. Caught completely unaware, as well as uncomfortable with this strange invitation.

"No, no, not here. I still have no reliable confidence in our currant hired Woman so far. I'm not much of a cook. Even with Alice's magnificent talents, mostly imaginative at this point, she cannot be relied upon yet to conjure up any sort of supreme meal for us. We will go out somewhere. If you come, we can talk all about life, living among Redmond's elite Society. You are lucky to be able to afford to attend. It appears though that you are working hard to achieve your ambitions. My Wife and I are so far very satisfied with your performance as our little Alice's Teacher. So please take my invitation in all seriousness. Why, I'll take you both to the White Sands Hotel! That should be a grand enough invitation. Alice has spoke often of that Hotel. You were involved in something of importance not long ago right? Unfortunately, we were unable to attend because of circumstances here at home." He explained hoping that Anne would really consider his proposal good compensation for her position held among Avonlea's youth.

"I really am very busy right now. Your Family needs you more at this trying time." Anne was practically crossing her fingers for good luck right now. She was hoping not to have sound ungrateful.

"But Alice would be so pleased if you would come. I will allow Alice to continue her household instructions at Green Gables, pending approval from your caretakers of course." He presents to her for her approval.

"That is kind of you to say. I don't like the feeling though that you might be trying to manipulate me into doing something I feel uncomfortable with. I am very fond of Alice. I can even use your talent, to help me put on a good show for the citizens of Avonlea. Mrs. Gillis has many other responsibilities, so your help would ease her burden some in the future. I would welcome Alice into our home, as long as we have the time to offer her the proper instruction that a girl her age deserves to have. I must though take into consideration the seriousness of your currant circumstances, when it comes to accepting such an invitation without the company of Mrs. Payne right now." Anne pointed out, hoping she wouldn't have to be more elaborate than this.

"I see. That is something I failed to take into consideration. My Wife, I fear will not make it to the Holiday Season. Understanding your busy schedule, I had hoped I could lure you out for a simple lunch, if only to bring a little cheer into Alice's life at a very sensitive time of year. I thought that by choosing a very public location, it would be deemed good and proper. I could think of no other way to reward you for your kindness towards my Family." He further explained and Anne felt herself feeling weak. She just didn't know how others would see this behavior? She dearly loved Alice and she could only imagine how full of grief this sensitive little girl will be, after the loss of her own dear Mother.

"I do understand your burden, Mr. Payne. If only we could ensure that others would view it as we do. I'm sorry. I mean no disrespect to you or your Family right now.

"Humm.. There must be some reasonable way around this dilemma. What about those Twins, you spoke of? If you brought the girl with you, would that improve the situation, perhaps?"

"I.well..depending on how she reacts to strangers, it could serve as a solution for us both? Can you accept that I must first determine how these two young girls get along, before I finalize my answer for you?" Anne tried to put off her choice for a fair assessment of the situation for all of those involved.

"So, as long as the two girls can be friends, everything is set for Saturday Afternoon?" He ventured sounding more upbeat now.

"I will come, sometime after Christmas. I can't imagine having any time before than." She stated firmly.

"After Christmastime? We must endure the entire Holiday Season in mourning without any hope of respite? That is too cruel. Even for an accomplished Schoolmistress." He implored.

"Accomplished Schoolmistress have duties at School and at Home, Mr. Payne. I will be running around, just trying to get everything I need to finish in a timely manner. I am not overwhelmed but I do have to keep my planning within a reasonable scope of reality." Anne tried once again, feeling a little flustered in this battle of wills.

"Please, come with us. The weekend before Christmas? We owe you so much for you kindness, Anne. Let me do something hospitable in return. This had to be very inconvenient for you today. You put all of that aside to ensure my Alice was not only safe and sound but helped her with her chores and fed us all so well. You are indeed a treasure. I assure you this invitation would be extended from my Daughter and my Wife. Either one of them would invite you out on even the slightest of whims for you kindness. It would give me a carrot to offer my Alice, when her Holidays otherwise look so very grim. It could ease Irene's conscience some, to know we can repay our debt to you in some good and honest way. Without your company it would be so difficult for me to face the public on my own. At least I feel Alice will enjoy herself, even if I am not the best of company at the time."

"I do understand very well, what a difficult time that will be for the two of you. If Dora feels comfortable enough, than I will do my best to be good company for you both. There is so much grief going around this Season. If it will settle our debt, then that will be good for us both." She acquiesced despite her reservations. It will be in a public location. She barely got to take in much at White Sands on her first visit there so a luncheon was too hard to resist. It must look so festive at that time of the year she thought, trying to not show any hint of real excitement, at the prospects of the day.

"Marvelous! I'll make reservations right away! Dinner was probably unattainable even this time of the year. You won't be disappointed and Irene will feel relieved, since she had no means to serve as a proper hostess. She normally is a very attentive Mother and gracious to all of our guests. She will feel less embarrassed, knowing we can do something in exchange for your overwhelming kindness. Why, I will make sure Alice has a new Party Dress for the occasion, when I get into Carmody tomorrow. Won't she be so excited? Well, it must be a surprise. Too much is going on right now. Having to have a Dark Dress for the upcoming rituals, has been a very sorrowful experience for us all. At least they have her measurements in their books to work with. So much to do and no remedy for most of it. The fates are too unkind to us these days but I thank you sincerely for giving us this simple respite to look forward to this year." Tim spoke up truthfully and Anne herself, could not resist the urge to take on some of their terrible burden, as if it was her very own. This was such a little thing but she hoped they really could bring a little bit of hope for the future for this nice little Family. They were about to lose so much.

"Just please remember, I am Alice's Teacher. I don't want any of this to look poorly on either of us. I prefer to keep these plans as quiet as is deemed necessary for propriety. In honor of your Wife's present condition. That is important to me, Mr. Payne." Anne pointed out for his benefit.

"Please call me Tim or Timothy? I promise, on my word, that everything will be proper in every sense of the word. A lunch date is not an inappropriate gesture from a Man with impaired cooking status and his Daughter. I mean no disrespect at all. Just casual banter and exciting dialog about life at Redmond University. It really was an exciting time in our life. I will be happy to visit those memories again with someone who can appreciate the value of its hallowed halls of Educational wonders!"

"I admit, I am so anxious to finally find myself walking within the halls of so many giants in our History. I do however reverend the hard work and dedication I need to succeed at such an institution. I never take my responsibility too lightly." Anne reminded him, in case he might mistaken, her true purpose for attending Redmond. Not every young lady pursues higher education with the drive to gain top honors, like she always does.

"I have no reason to doubt at all that your pursuits are anything short of the highest academic merit. My Alice will always have her Mother's unique talents shining before her as inspiration but it will also be nice to have another young woman here in Avonlea to help inspire her to educational greatness." He said enthusiastically, making Anne feel a little overwhelmed by his unexpected joy.

A knock, just then, comes to the front door and they both feel a little relieved to have an immediate distraction from their present conversation.


	50. It's All a Matter of Perspectives

"Good evening, Mr. Payne. I'm Mr. Gilbert Blythe and this is Miss Diana Barry. We are here to pick up Miss Shirley." Gilbert announced, standing tall and stern while he waited to be invited in.

"Of course! Please come in. We have been expecting your arrival. You can leave your Coats here and take a seat in the Parlor, if you don't mind? Anne is just finishing up her Dinner and will be right out, as soon as possible." He announced but then noticed Gilbert's immediate objection.

"We can wait in the Parlor but we should keep our Coats on. It is getting late and we will have to leave as soon as Miss Shirley is ready." He spoke up and Tim just shrugged before turning around to return to the Dining Room.

As soon as he disappeared, Gilbert turned to Diana to share his real thoughts.

"Make haste." He blurted out but not loud enough for anyone except Diana to hear.

"Now, Gilbert." She replied staring at him reproach.

"I bet he crawls back there. You can stop mooning now, Diana." He mentioned, seeing that his friend was still looking out to the hallway that Mr. Payne disappeared through.

"That will be enough from you! Mr. Blythe. Jealousy hardly becomes you and why do you care who I admire or not?" Diana asked him defensively.

"You still don't understand Diana, do you? Well, maybe when you are older and wiser. Do you think he played the Piano for her?" Gilbert asked her absently.

"Who knows? Nice place. Lots of collectibles." She told him as she made a mental note of everything around them. She than walked over to the next room across from the Parlor. She was immediately drawn to the sight of a magnificent Black Piano, situated across from a couple of large windows in a room with a few comfortable chairs along the facing wall.

"Diana? Should you really be wandering around in there? What is so interesting?" He followed finally behind her but felt they were invading this Families privacy by snooping around.

"Look at this, Gilbert! Is it not magnificent to look at? So regal. So elegant! Pianos are such majestic instruments." Diana walked around it taking in the fine workmanship as she passed by it.

"It looks like a nice Piano." He answered back.

"Oh, I want to learn how to play such a great instrument, Gilbert!" She mentioned as she peered over the bench to spy what music was laying out before the keys in front of her.

"Don't be too nosey, Diana. I haven't seen a Black Piano before." He noted.

"Neither have I. The White Sand's is white and the Church's is Brown. How I love to listen to the music that they make."

"It is a fine Instrument, isn't it?" Mr. Payne spoke up smiling when he saw the two almost jump up with fright.

"I'm sorry! I saw it from the entrance and I just wanted to see it up close." Diana stumbled while Gilbert remained quiet.

"My Father left it to me. Both of my Parents played beautifully. My Mother had me leaning notes, almost before I could read and write. I too find the melodies a joy to listen to." He explained as he walked over to its bench and than seated himself in front of it.

"I haven't really played much, since my Wife's untimely illness. Poor Alice is sincerely missing out. She finds my sober tunes too boring lately." He confessed as he went through musical exercises in his head.

Alice came into the room, following the voices she heard from the hall.

"Ah, Alice! Come here. Poor Dove. Our music won't always be so grim, I promise." He offered her a hug to reassure her some.

"I know Papa but it will be sad for some time longer." She leaned into his broad shoulder, unable to stop herself from sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry for your bad fortune. We didn't mean to intrude on your Family. We won't stay any longer than is necessary." Gilbert assured them, feeling the heavy grief that brought these two to such sad mourning.

"Here's Miss Shirley! Did you know that my Mama would read to me, while Papa would try to play a melody to match the story! It was so exciting!" Alice practically trembled from her remembered enthusiasm.

"How very cleaver of your Parents, Alice. I can see how much you must have enjoyed it." Anne replied, her sunny smile brightened up the room and everyone's mood grew a little lighter.

"That sounds so enchanting, Alice. My Aunt, Miss Josephine Barry, played when she was younger but now she says her arthritis makes it too difficult for her to do it justice. I so want to learn how to play a Piano well. It would be such a nice talent to share with my friends." Diana described, getting lost in her dreamlike mood.

"You are so creative, Diana. There is still time for your wish to come true." Anne reminded her, finding her friends reactions, amusing.

"I do too. So she will stop talking about it so much." Gilbert added with a funny grin on his face, proving he was only teasing her.

"Oh, Gilbert! I can't help it! If my Aunt would agree to it, would you consider teaching me how to play well?" She asked him spontaneously.

"Diana, really.." Anne now spoke up cautiously. "He is very busy. You don't even know if he gives lessons." 

"Of course. Please forgive me for being so bold. It was very unthoughtful of me and I was taught better. I promise." Diana offered a quick and proper apology that put the smile back on everyone's face.

"You don't have to apologize, Miss Barry. I did give lesson once. When I was a struggling College Student at Redmond." Tim explained.

"Did you have to struggle much at Redmond? I thought your Parents were more accomplished?" Gilbert pondered, hearing this interesting statement.

"We weren't too bad off. I confess, I sometimes offered lessons to gain the attention of lovely young ladies. We were mostly segregated but every once in awhile, some sweet girl will fall in love with the music and beg me to teach them." He brought up blushing.

"Oh, Papa, is that true?" His Daughter looked up at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is, Dove. Yet, do you really believe I could turn down your Mother? She was so sweet and wouldn't take no or I'm too busy for an answer." Tim grinned and Alice chuckled over his answer.

"It does seem like a good ploy?" Gilbert agreed.

"Yet, very sneaky." Anne remarked.

"I really was paid to teach her. It came in handy though so that we could afford to go out some. It was easy enough to pretend we were discussing a newly discovered score or try to play something new we heard at a concert or show." 

"Very touching, Mr. Payne. How long did it take her Parents to notice how much you really cared for her?" Diana just had to ask. It sounded very romantic.

"A couple of years, perhaps? I had to take on another student, so I didn't look like a complete scoundrel, of course!"

"Of course." Anne says sarcastically.

"It sounds rather cleaver to me? It worked in the end, right?" Gilbert reminded the group.

"It did! Irene already had some talent with the Piano so our lessons weren't too difficult. She was a fast learner and now plays beautifully." The look in his eyes seemed lost now. Everyone fell silent because they all knew, she probably would not be able to play ever again.

"What a lovely story. Would you consider another student? In the future?" Diana tried to change the subject to avoid any unpleasant conversation now.

"I don't know, Alice? Should I consider teaching lessons once again? It takes some time to learn from scratch." He said, making sure this was something his family approved of.

"That would be nice. I can teach her some things too, Papa!" Alice was now feeling a greater sense of duty after her new lesson in housekeeping.

"Then I will agree to meet with your Family, Miss Barry. If they are seriously interested. I do have some outstanding bills that I wouldn't mind paying off sooner. I couldn't consider this though, until the Springtime. I'm not sure you would want to wait that long for me?" It was pointed out, though Diana had already thought this might be the case.

"I understand. If my Parents will approve of my lessons, I know I will be the best of students. I might be able to practice some when you are at work or on the week-ends? My being her to practice could allow you some time to go into Town or run errands? I can keep Alice company some while I am here? I know that practice is very important. Ruby complains some of her practices but I promise, I will only be grateful for this training." She tells him with honest intent.

"Diana is a very good student. She always puts forth her best effort with her studies." Anne adds in her defense.

"Wouldn't it just be wonderful if I could play? Do you think I can learn something well enough to play next Christmas? Wouldn't that be so amazing Anne? Gilbert?" She looked over to her friends for confirmation and support.

"You have a lot to learn but either way, it might be fun?" Anne believed.

"If we can start in the Spring, anything is possible." Tim told her hopefully.

Gilbert himself was not so confident. This Mr. Payne knew how to keep the attention of two of the ladies who meant the most to him in his life. He couldn't help but notice how Mr. Payne would refer to Anne whenever he spoke and how cheerful she was, despite how tired she must feel right now. He didn't find jealousy though good company to sit with right now. All of this may never come to pass. How will Diana get her Parents to agree on having a male Teacher? Well, Men did teach in a classroom but wasn't this different?

"I'm not sure Gilbert will agree?" Mr. Payne pondered as he drew all of their attention to him.

"Gilbert? Hello Gilbert?" Diana tried to gain his attention because he failed to respond to her query.

"We must be on our way! I'm sorry, I was just thinking we must be keeping everyone else waiting on us now." Gilbert spoke up, causing little Alice to squirm some in discomfort. She enjoyed the happy mood everyone created right now.

"Must you all leave us? This was fun!" She objected hopefully.

"I'm afraid, Gilbert is right. We have lost track of time. It has already been a long day for me. We will see each other again next week." Anne assured her with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you again, Anne. For all of your help. I will let Alice come over to Green Gables, as soon as it has been decided it is best for all of your Family. I'll send a more formal invitation with Alice on Monday, if that will suffice?" Tim asked her, captivating her with his own blue eyes, that would look green in a different setting.

"Uhm..that will be more than fine, Mr. Payne. Now take care Alice that everything gets taken in when your clothes are dry. You will need to supervise your Housekeeper some remember?" Anne instructed, to which Alice smiled and then nodded in approval.

"Good. I'm almost ready now. I need to retrieve my...Coat..why, thank you, Gilbert." Anne responded as she noticed Gilbert had already removed her Coat for her from the Hall's coat rack. She slipped her arms in one at time, feeling a little awkward over his unusual attentiveness.

Tim noticed Anne's sudden glance his way, that tried to measure his response, before returning back to gather her Navy Coat close to her. Now watching her stumble nervously with it's brass buttons. He found this to be an interesting predicament. This young Gentleman seemed almost too eager to be at his Teacher's assistance? He decided this deserved some closer observation in the future. Was his actions based on his appreciation or more infatuation? This roused his curiosity some and he thought he would pay more attention to him in the future.

"We really need to be on our way, Anne. Do you have everything?" Gilbert asked her while Diana just watched him more amused.

"My Coat, my Hat, my Scarf.." She started to name off and Gilbert then spoke up when she hesitated.

"Your satchel? Where is it?" He asked trying to look around her for it.

"It's right here!" She told him, kicking it as she bent down to pick it up from behind her. "I was practically tripping over it!"

"Good, let's go!" Gilbert said as he started through the front door that Tim was now holding open for them to depart.

Anne reached down to hug the sad look off of Alice's fair face. "Take good care of your Family, Alice. Thank you again for a nice Dinner." Anne repeated as she tapped her Hat once more before leaving their house for the evening.

Timothy watched with his Daughter, as Gilbert helped his friends into the buggy. There must be something between the two of them he kept thinking. Though it was Gentlemanly to be courteous and he did show good manners. This young man though must feel some sense of pride, escorting around two lovely young ladies, he mused. It was not something he would have ever been allowed to do when he was his tender age. Tim observed no special attention between Gilbert and Diana, especially on Gilbert's part it seemed. They could be related he was now thinking, in some distant way. Of course, he never had the advantage of having a female Schoolmistress either. He wondered how old she was? It was difficult to age some Women. No matter what, she was ambitious and captivating to talk with. He decided he should do some asking around, just to satisfy his own questions in his head.

"Come along now, Alice. How do you like Miss Shirley as your Teacher?" He wondered.

"I love her, Papa. Not like you and Mama but almost as much." Alice remarks while she followed back into the nice, cozy little house, after watching their guest disappear.

"No, no. No one will ever take the place of your wonderful Mother for us Alice. It is however nice to know there are people in our life that are almost as good too." He told her kindly.

"Do you like her too, Papa? Isn't she so nice?"

"I do like her, Alice but let's not talk more of this right now. She showed no interest in learning to play the Piano, did she, Dove?" 

"No, Papa but Diana sure does. Will you teach her too?"

"Perhaps. We will see what the future holds. It does get lonely here for you, doesn't it?"

"Not all of the time."

"Yet some of the time. Now though, you must get ready for your bath. We still have our duties to get done and I need to check on your Mother. We really do need a more efficient Housekeeper. I will make more inquiries next week." Mr. Payne reasoned but he knew they were so few and difficult to find.

The buggy made its way along the well worn ruddy dirt road on their way over to the Bell's Household. The Bell's had long been a part of Avonlea's landscape. Their vast land holdings in Avonlea and relations elsewhere, earned them a lot of respect among the locals. There were any number of them scattered about and Mr. Bell held an important role as Superintendent of the School Board for this and the surrounding Classrooms in the neighboring townships. They however were not gossiped about as much as the conceited Pyes, nor the over important Sloans who refused to be placed anywhere under the Bells, or the extremely proper Andrews, who also rallied for importance in the Town's politics. On a whole, they worked together for the greater good of all and as long as you scooted around the various pot holes of fragile personalities, everyone got along well enough. Even if sometimes that required more poise and finesse than most bigger Cities demanded to preserve the peace.

"So how did everything go for you today, Anne? Mr. Payne seemed almost happy. Does that mean Mrs. Payne has improved some?" Gilbert sounded almost too hopeful and Diana turned away, pretending to have a sudden inspiration in the sinking sunset.

"I wouldn't go that far, Gilbert. She is stable but they had quite a scare this afternoon, I was told."

"He didn't seem too worried to me? What about you, Diana?" He tried to bring her into their conversation, sensing she might be feeling mischievous still.

"He was nice? Shouldn't he be?"

"Mr. Payne was just trying to be a suitable Host, I would imagine? We discussed how attitude effects Alice's demeanor some. He is to let Alice come to Green Gables, so that we can help her learn how to run her household more efficiently. Since we are to get the Twins any day, I hope she can follow along as they learn how to take care of themselves and the Farm. Once Alice is better trained, I am sure she will adjust better to what will be needed of her, when things get more demanding at Home." Anne explained.

"You are right, Anne. I'm surprised she doesn't know more for her age? Has her Mother been ill for very long?" Diana wondered.

" More than a year. It seems though that her Mother encouraged her Daughter more in the Arts then in household management. Who though would ever plan for such a sad outcome? They aren't running a Farm, so their chores aren't quite as demanding as our's are." Anne pointed out and they all nodded in agreement.

"It is still good of you to suggest having her come to Green Gables. I'm sure, if you get overwhelmed, Mother wouldn't be too bothered if you send her to us, as well." Diana suggested.

"It just seemed that he was cheerier than I would be, if my Wife was so terribly ill. Here he was, planning Piano Lessons in the future!" Gilbert, it appeared, was still holding onto his stubborness, at least for a little while longer. This reaction caused Anne and Diana to cover their mouths to try to avoid snickering over his foul mood.

"I was the one to bring that all up, Gilbert! That's not very fair, is it?" She remarked while Anne still was trying not to laugh.

"I promise you, Mr. Blythe, that Mr. Payne is suffering deeply. If you had a Daughter that depended on your good nature, I am sure you would find it, even in your stubborn heart, to make peace with the unavoidable." Anne tried to reason with him. He noted her sarcasm but he still felt he was in the right.

"If it was my Daughter, she would be better looked after. I would not forget her at School or neglect her training at Home. I wouldn't need my Child's Teacher to bring her Home or to teach her how to wash her stockings." His words came tumbling out without much censor. Anne looked over at Diana who could offer her no understanding. Why must Gilbert be so judgmental over her own choices? He definitely seems to have some odd objection to her aiding the Payne Family but she had no idea where all of this was coming from?

"I would hope not, Gilbert. Yet we cannot fault those who were not as blessed as we three are to have such good instruction. I am positive that Mrs. Payne had no intension of things turning out this way. Hopefully, after at least some basic instructions, Alice will at least be able to perform the basic skills with ease and efficiency. The rest will come from greater experience and age." Anne hoped that her words gave Gilbert a better understanding of the Payne's situation. She didn't feel comfortable telling him about the unfortunate Pregnancy or her struggles with Cancer. Diana remained quiet because she knew Gilbert's remarks were more out of his over concern for Anne's well-being and his fear of a new rival in Town.

"What are you two up to? Diana you are uncommonly quiet." Anne asked her suspiciously.

"I guess, I was thinking about experimenting in the Kitchen? It isn't too bad, unless you are the ones having to eat over, I suppose?" She said and Gilbert grinned at that understandable statement. He was also happy that Diana didn't have the urge yet to tell Anne what was really bugging him.

"That much is true! I hope Dora catches on quickly. I can't say that I haven't had my bad days in the Kitchen. The more cooks, the greater the chance for disaster. You don't mind my company too much over at Orchard Slope, do you?" Anne asked her more humorously than seriously.

"You are always welcome at Orchard Slope, Anne." She assures her graciously.

"You can always show up for Dinner at our House, Anne. We still owe you at least one good meal, don't we?" Gilbert spoke up and Anne glanced at Diana, questioning his truthfulness.

"I don't think I am as welcome at the Blythe Homestead, Gilbert. I think there is a reason I haven't been invited over to your House, Gilbert." Anne mentioned but sensed his color rising at her tone of voice.

"Now wait a minute, Anne. Father invited you to stay for Dinner on my Birthday. You just snubbed us!" He stated but soon was worried. Wasn't it only out of courtesy that his Mother gave in to his Father's request? Gilbert felt cheated, when Anne and Diana left him to another boring Family get together.

"It would have been an interesting meal, considering all of the wild rumors floating around her in Avonlea." Anne hinted at her reason for leaving and this confirmed what Gilbert feared about her choice.

"I wouldn't have let them be mean to you Anne. I wish you both would have stayed." He told her, not hiding his hurt feeling from that shortened evening's encounter.

"I fear I wouldn't have made it through the first course before someone inquired if I was tutoring all of my Senior Students or just you?" She offered as an example.

"As if I would share you with anyone else, Anne? I'm the only student you have who has missed three years of proper education. What is wrong with your helping? Especially when I am doing this on barter?" He felt the terms were fair and above reproach.

"It is reasonable but this is not something I bring up easily. The towns folks seem to come up with all sorts of imaginative purposes for my motives. Though today, I fear even you are doing the same thing to poor Mr. Payne." She felt now might be the best time to point this out before it got any worse for them.

"Anne, that's just because, well, Mr. Payne is still Married. He has a child he needs to look after better. You are only sixteen, after all!" Gilbert blurted out and finally Diana couldn't cover her chuckling over it all.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Gilbert but Anne is right! You really are too worried about what Anne chooses to do with her time." She blamed him for being too sensitive.

"Yes, brother, Blythe. I am sixteen, going on seventeen. Much too young to be thinking about any sort of suitors, any time soon! I must learn to appreciate your wisdom, here with your playing my more observant little Brother." Anne brought up feeling even Gilbert went too far now, in telling her what her real intentions are in helping others.

"I never thought of things like that, Anne. I don't think I could ever think of you as a Sister. I just feel you should be careful. I know you were doing something good and useful, in helping the Payne's and Alice. I was just trying to make you remember that you work too hard. Besides, Anne, you know how Nancy and I argue." Gilbert reminded her but his words were not really well thought out, Anne thought. He was overreacting and she wished he would worry less about her. He has plenty of his own work to keep him busy.

"Why yes! He will be calling me some old Sea Witch, while I will be addressing Gilbert as a Sea Slug. Though, if you could see Diana's face now, you would notice the scathing look she is giving me right now. She is disgusted by anything that has "S" creatures attached to them. Big or small. So she says." Anne teased Diana but she acknowledged her resentment.

"What can be wrong with Salamanders? Or Sparrows? Really Diana, spiders are everywhere! We must help you overcome this aversion of yours, for your benefit!" He told her, a little grateful, to move away from Anne's comments about her and Mr. Payne.

"You may have the whole lot of them, Gilbert. Oh! I'll not let you drag me into all of this, Anne Shirley! Not even in your defense, Mr. Blythe!" Diana said frustrated, causing the other two to start laughing at her defensiveness.

"Speaking of mortal fears, Gilbert, Anne did you solve that little problem of his over the Play?" Diana decided it best to change the subject for them all.

"As a matter of fact, that is why I am pushing myself to come out tonight. Hopefully it will all be settled soon. I haven't even had a chance to change my clothes or put away my belongings from School this afternoon. It seems Ruby and Josie negotiated all of this through, Julia. Which I presume was the only way the two of them ever hoped to accomplish this ploy of theirs. They rarely seem to get along, no matter how much I try to intervene." Anne pauses in reflection of this fact.

"There isn't much you can do, Anne. The Pye's and Gillis' have had their share of spats for generations now it would seem? It's become tradition for them to forever compete with one another." Diana tried to explain.

"Yes indeedy, folks! It's the battle of outrageous Hat ornaments! I do believe though that the Gillis Girls, being more faint of heart, have not yet tried to kill a bird for a Hat decoration. Word will have it though that they have been known to set-up traps!" He chuckles at the imagines going through his head.

"That's silly, Gilbert. They wouldn't do such a thing!" Diana objected.

"They do have a fondness for Cats, Diana, you can't reject that truth." He told her in his defense.

"What really would be left, Gilbert? I mean after a cat has gotten ahold of a bird?" Anne reasoned not too thrilled by this idea.

"I guess you just glue and stuff 'em right? Wouldn't the feathers cover up the bad or missing parts?" Gilbert suggested and Diana couldn't resist the urge to shove him for his unpleasant description.

"Hey, Diana! I'm the one steering here! I don't put birds on my Hats! Or eggs or whatever I find lying around the Farm these days!" He stated trying to keep his horse on course.

"Than stop saying those things, Gilbert!" Diana protested.

"But Anne, I have it on good authority that Charles has solemnly vowed that the first Bluebird he finds or recovers in his "outings" will appear proudly upon Ruby Gillis' Easter Bonnet!" Gilbert confessed as he tried to move sideways, to avoid any retribution from either of them.

"That will be enough now, Gilbert. I've heard enough about bird hunting for the evening." She said, sounding tired as she gave her reprimand.

"Now see, Diana? Can't you tell Anne is tired? She worked hard today. I was really just trying to vex Diana. She's so easy to rile up for me. Though Anne, you must admit, that ploy in the Cellar was quite imaginative, right?" Gilbert blurted out and Anne's eyes grew wide and her face turned red with anger suddenly.

"That will be enough of that. I'm too tired to argue over this right now." Anne spoke up, not wanting to go over this now in front of Diana.

"What is he talking about, Anne?" She was still trying to determine why Anne looked so upset.

"Not know, Diana. Maybe later. We must be close to the Bell's house now, aren't we?" She asked feeling more fatigued than she thought she was earlier.

"Coming right up! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene. Diana, Anne's right it wasn't anything important." He told her absently.

"If you say so! Are we there yet?" Diana answered him in a huff. Obviously, no one was going to tell her anything and she didn't like secrets between friends. 

"Here we are Ladies. I can hear the laughter, even from out here! We should make the best of it while we can!" Gilbert announced while Anne and Diana could only hope he would still be so jolly, when he has to face the results of those two scheming girls in his class.

"I can hear them, too! I am starting to get hungry. I brought along some Cherry Tarts, which I know at least one of us will easily devour." Diana teased and enjoyed the surprised look on his face just then.

"You had Cherry Tarts, Diana, and said nothing to me at all? How could you? I brought you both out here in this terrible weather, safely still and you keep this from me? How did I vex you so much?" Gilbert turned back to face her after he brought the horse to a halt. He hopped out swiftly, planting his boots to the solid ground firmly with a thump!

"Now Gilbert, stop that! We aren't acting for our Play, yet! Honestly! I did bring them because I knew you would want some. A just reward for bringing us out this evening. Just imagine though, if I told you earlier, you would have made a terrible mess, trying to steer and eat at the same time." Diana tried to offer her reasoning for her actions.

"It would have been funny to watch him try to do it without hurting himself." Anne mentioned, thinking it would look kind of funny.

"I wouldn't want to see him make such a mess, Anne. Lucky for Gilbert, I knew you wouldn't be able to bring anything with you tonight, so I convinced Mother that we must have plenty of tarts for those piggish boys, who never seem to ever be full!" She smiled at Gilbert, who just stared at her with suspicious eyes.

"I promise you then, Miss Barry, that I will do my best to hog as many of those tarts as I possible can! I'm still growing and hopefully, I'll gain at least another two inches before I'm through. Now come along, if you want my help out. It has been fun catching up but I can see how tired Anne looks right now." He instructed Diana who took his hand so that she could hop out and confiscate her Tarts before they get taken away from her. She noticed uneasily how quickly Gilbert left her side to rush over to catch Anne before she tried to hop out without his aid.

"Here, Anne! Let me help you down. It's slippery out right now." Gil held out his hand and Anne took it, carefully stepping onto the slippery surface. She could just feel her weight of his stare but what could she do? He was polite about it and he seemed almost a prisoner to his emotions. It can't be easy for him she tried to imagine. Maybe she will ask Mr. Harrison more about all of this. Though a part of her feared his answers more than asking him those type of questions. Matthew probably couldn't have been much of a help in these matters either, she decided. Sometimes it is sad to be without a Father, when facing matters like these, she thought sadly.

"Why Miss Shirley! I was hoping you would make it out here tonight." Charlie Sloan spoke up as he came out of the Bell's House in an uncommon rush. Diana looked over at him with an unwelcome stare. " I see Gilbert managed to sneak out from under his Father's thumb too!"

Now Charlie was closer to Gilbert's side and spoke in a quieter tone of voice. "Try not to look too hard, Gilbert. Miss Shirley might question your true intentions!" He said suggestively. "Don't turn your back on him too much. Blythe's suffer from some wicked temptations. It seems all Scots lack somewhat in real social graces." 

Gilbert tried his best to not make eye contact with Charlie because his temper was flaring hot now. Anne gave Charlie a look of grave disapproval.

"That will be enough, Charles." She scolded him but he wouldn't stop.

"Well, they were practically heathens, when they emigrated to places like P.E. I., weren't they? No wonder the English had to domesticate them." He finished and Anne could feel how tensely Gilbert stood next to her. Even she wondered if it was right to keep Gilbert at bay when his peers were so mean. Yet, he was just being a Sloan and she had to remind herself that his words came more from his relatives than Charlie's own feelings right now. Competition between these two always seemed too tense.

"Charlie, stop acting like some jealous goose!" Diana spoke up first. Hoping that her words would give Gilbert some time to think before he spoke.

"These words from you Charlie are hardly the ones I would expect from anyone raised here in Avonlea. I see no lack of manners in Gilbert's behavior. Can you not go back and rejoin the rest of the students here?" She told him but he wasn't about to leave Anne alone for any length of time with the notorious Gilbert Blythe.

"My apologies, Miss Shirley. I only meant to keep you safe from any sort of mischief. Julia's Parents have put on quite a show tonight. Hopefully you find our performances entertaining. Why look at you now? Did you even get the chance to go home and change at all?" Charlie asked, noticing she was still wearing the same outfit she wore earlier today. He wore a well tailored dress suit, dark blue, with a light colored shirt, vest and an appropriate matching, striped tie to match. His hair was obviously brushed through with some sort of gel to keep it perfectly in its place.

Anne tried her best not to sigh but she felt ignoring him would not succeed, not matter how far into her imagination she climbed.

"She's been working all afternoon at the Payne's. Can't you find something better to do? Or do you need a few suggestions?" Gilbert turned to face him with a sarcastic, frozen, grin.

"I'm afraid I was waylaid, Charlie at the Payne's. Mrs. Payne is ailing poorly and Alice needed some help at home. Gilbert and Diana offered to kindly bring to bring me the rest of the way here." She explained. Charlie tried to pay attention to her words while not taking his eyes off of what Gilbert was doing with Anne.

"How unfortunate. Grandmother looks after Alice sometimes, when her Father needs to go out for supplies and business. Is there something I can get for you? You must be so tired." Charlie brought up, knowing this would bother Gilbert to no end.

"Well, I've got my satchel over there, if you can bring that in for me, I'd appreciate it." Anne decided this task would keep him busy and hopefully out of trouble.

Gilbert knew what Charlie was up to and noticed that Ruby came out followed by Josie, not too far behind her.

Gilbert decided to take advantage of this distraction by reaching down to the small of Anne's back, in an exaggerated attempt to support her balance as her feet touched the ground. He ran his hand slowly across her waist before removing it from her side. She looked up into those friendly hazel eyes with a look of annoyance, as she grasped his hand and moved it away from her. His touch did feel comforting but she sensed it was too friendly. She had to admit, it was very slippery but with Charlie and the others, so close by, it started to just feel uncomfortable. She stepped aside from him and started to adjust her Coat and skirt underneath.

Diana, who was watching Gilbert like a hawk, partly out of duty to her friend, and partly because she knew that Gilbert was getting too bold for his own good. She noticed his sly act of trying to flirt with Anne. It happened so swiftly though, she doubted Anne took it as anything more than a distraction. Poor Gilbert. She saw Anne push his hand aside and then behaved as if it never happened. How Diana longed for some boy of her liking to show her that kind of affection.

"Ah, Ruby! It's so nice to see you here. Is Jane inside as well?" Diana took her gaze off of Gilbert after she caught his slight smile, once he finally released her hand from his own.

"Why yes, she is! Come along now, Gilbert. Don't make us keep them waiting any longer! Now, we two must go and rescue Jane. She seems to eat more whenever she feels nervous. We need to get this treat over to the table. Everyone seems to be hungry despite coming here after Dinner time?" Ruby noted, uncomfortably.

"That is surprising but most of us do have after Dinner chores. At least we know our good treats won't go to waste." Diana reasons logically.

"I'm so glad you are here. I can only offer so much entertainment. At least Gilbert came too. Charlie is such a bore. He continues to spout off facts and figures I have heard him tell us time and time again." She loops her arm around Diana's to pull her along to go find Jane.

"Come inside, everyone. We need to get this practice going and it isn't going to get done out here!" Josie ordered and Charlie went back, while Gilbert tried to finish putting his horse away in the large barn.

"Miss Shirley, Gilbert, here you both are, together again? What a surprise? One might find this an uncomfortable situation I would wonder?" Josie insinuated and Gilbert tried to rush, pushing his horse practically into an empty stall, so that he could face anything she might try to attack Anne with.

When he finished, he tried to touch her hand absently to catch Anne's rising blood pressure going up! He tried to catch her attention but Anne was intent on putting Josie in her place firmly.

"Why, Miss Pye, we are neighbors! It's wise not to travel in such unpredictable weather without an escort. Don't you agree?" Anne supplied what she felt was the appropriate response to her.

"You also must be aware, Josie, that my Father is discouraged from being out too long in such bitter cold weather. Our Teacher here has just come over from the Payne's Household. Offering them some much needed help in their time of need. I only did what I felt was the proper and right thing to do. Along with bringing Diana out to save her Father from having to leave his work for something I already had an obligation to attend." Gilbert felt a little better since he believed Josie was less likely to challenge him, the way she would Anne.

"How thoughtful of you, Gilbert and Miss Shirley, for aiding the Payne's and seeing Alice home safely. Of course, being only a Teacher, it would seem fitting that you do something domestic for the Payne's. You do have a knack for those type of chores, don't you? I mean being an orphan and all." Josie put in to remind Gilbert of Anne's less desirable beginnings.

"Being trained by the reputable Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde's added instructions have put me at an unfair advantage, I suppose? I was very happy to be of some help. Their family is suffering so much from this untimely affliction I'm afraid." Anne spoke quietly and even Josie found her words full of sorrow.

"Well, I am sure, working for the dashing and elegant Mr. Payne was hardly considered much of a chore, now was it? How is he fairing through all of this? What about the ailing Mrs. Payne?" Josie came back to her agenda to discredit Anne and put reasonable doubts into Gilbert Blythe's stubborn, one track brain. Surely he must question Anne's eagerness to spend an afternoon with a soon to be desirable Widower. She did dote on Alice more than is necessary she felt.

"Mrs. Payne is fading slowly. I guess you could say it is more my duty as a good God fearing Woman, moreso than some sort of obligation. Other than that, I know not what you speak of? I only know Mr. Payne as Alice's Father. It seems you however know him much better?" Anne responded and Gilbert was pleased with her quick reply. He noted that Miss Pye once again was drooling over the, "dashing" Mr. Payne!

"Well, I'm sorry to hear such sorry news. Some of us are just so busy, time is a precious thing. It was so nice of you Gilbert to bring our Teacher with you both. Let us go inside now. I'm sure she is tired from all of her work. It seems you are still wearing the same clothes you put on this morning. Too bad. Now, Gilbert, aren't you anxious to start our practice? I know I am!" She twirls around to lead them back into the house. Gilbert turns side ways to catch Anne's attention and prove the real dread he was feeling inside.

"I am counting on you, to save me tonight. Already, I'm starting to feel ill and I haven't tried any of the questionable food on the snack table yet." Gilbert whispered cautiously but took courage from Anne's sweet smile in response. He just felt he could trust Anne to fix everything. He gathered up his courage and reminded himself of Diana's scrumptious Cherry Tarts sitting out there possibly unprotected and ready to be devoured by his greedy classmates! This thought helped push him forward to face the uncertainty of the evenings practice.


	51. Two Rivals Set the Challenge

While walking forward into the Bell's long hallway Anne caught up with Josie who was trying to make her way back to the conference room. It was designated for the Bell's various social activities through out the year's time.

"Josie? It's good that you came out to greet us. I can see Ruby over there ahead of us! It seems we two have something important to talk about in regards to our "Play"." Anne spoke over to Josie who suddenly looked aside in astonishment. She noticed Gilbert standing not too far away from them. His obvious glare in her direction looked very unfriendly, so she turned back to look at Miss Shirley, hoping to make up some believable story. Anything to keep her from changing her plans for the Play. Could Gilbert have purposely gathered up Miss Shirley to put a stop to her scheming? Is it possible that he would be this upset over it all? Josie found herself contemplating this to herself. She had to come up with some way to convince her Teacher that her idea was truly the best one.

"I'm sorry Miss Shirley. I promised to check back with Moody right after I confirmed all of you found our practice room. I promise. I'll return as soon as I am able." Josie walked off hoping that she could come up with some new scheme to prevent Miss Shirley from ruining all of her hard work. She could still feel the heady weight of Gilbert's scorn and this caused her some distress.

Walking now back into the Conference Room, Josie noticed that Moody was waiting eagerly for her to come back to talk to him. Like a dog wagging it's tail in anxious anticipation for it's next bone to gnaw on. She sighed with this thought sadly. At least Moody was so much easier to manage than Gilbert ever was. Though Gilbert was so handsome and witty. He didn't have such obnoxious ears sticking out from his head like Moody did. Couldn't he just wear a hat or grow his hair out longer? She argued with her thoughts for the moment. Why, he couldn't help but come across to her as dull and boring. She knew though that her only other option was Charlie Sloane. She knew him too well as being bossy. She never liked his interfering very much and how he loved to cause such mischief! His flirtations with the annoying Miss Shirley was a knife in the back to Gilbert. Josie thought if she can't have all of Gilbert's attention, than at least she can cure her boredom, by adding fuel to the fire. If Charlie succeeded in winning over Miss Shirley's affections Josie planned on being ready to offer poor Gilbert a shoulder to cry on. It worked for his Mother, Mary, didn't it? So Josie felt it was a course worth pursuing in earnest.

Until such a plan came to pass however, Josie felt that Moody was a reliable escort. He saved Josie from looking foolish in the eyes of her family and friends. Like some jealous, frivolous girl, who couldn't win what she wanted the most. To be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe and to be able to prance around Avonlea proudly on his sleeve? That would be the ultimate outcome! She nodded in agreement with her thoughts before acknowledging someone's calling out for her.

"Josie? What are you doing now? I've been waiting here just like you asked." Moody spoke up noticing Josie now looking off in a distance. Probably in one of her "moods" again he decided regretfully.

"I need you get me one of those.. oh wait, never mind." She turns quickly on her boot heels to face him now sweetly. "Would you like me to bring you back a Cherry Tart? It's a Barry specialty and I am positive that is what Diana brought out with her today!"

"I rather have some Chocolate Cake, Josie. If you could pick that up, I would be grateful." Moody smiled while Josie found her good mood fading fast. Could he never just agree with her and make things simpler?

"Oh, fine, wait here! I'll be back in a moment." She answered shortly but then pauses, catching her bad response to correct her harshness. Turning back to face him she offers sweetly, " Punch too?"

"That would be great! If you don't mind?" He asked her cautiously wondering if he was asking her for too much?

"Fine, fine. Miss Shirley has to run over some detail of the Play. So she tells me? She insists on running everything her way! As if we have no opinions at all!" Josie spat out and Moody couldn't figure out why she suddenly was so upset again? Her moods changes like day and night but she wasn't the worst sort of company. Moody didn't aspire to, too much. His Parents were often at odds with each other but they still muddle through things well enough.

"Don't forget I want the Chocolate Cake, Josie!" Moody called out just to make sure everyone knew that he had Josie Pye catering to him now. He than sat back in his chair feeling very accomplished with his new status as Josie Pye's chosen escort.

Josie however was making her way to where she knew Gilbert would be hovering. As predicted. He stood over the plate of Cherry Tarts with Diana and Anne close nearby him. She stared over at Diana, who was trying to look humble, while others compliment her tasty treats. Josie could just tell that Diana was eyeing Gilbert. Always longing for a kind word and a promising glance. Gilbert didn't even think she was alive whenever Miss Shirley was hanging around in his line of sight. It is only their Father's friendship and the Barry's abundant Cherry Trees, that ever drew Gilbert to the Barry's Farm at all! She thought smugly aside. Now she was trying to catch up some on the conversation the three of them were sharing.

"Here, Gilbert. Now what do think? I made them tarter. Using less sugar because I think it saves more of the natural flavor of the cherries. What do you think of it?" Diana quizzed Gilbert who wasn't sure he would be given the opportunity to really be honest with her. She gets kind of touchy about her cooking but he rarely ever had a bad word to share with her.

" Don't fib! I can tell if you are teasing me. That wouldn't be very nice after I go to all of this work to make them just right." Diana brought up as she tried to lean forward more to judge his reaction to her cooking.

"Here, Anne, you try one first. It sounds kind of dangerous to me. I know I was always teasing you Diana when you were little. What can you expect? My Father is a bad influence on me, so my Mother keeps reminding me. Always!" Gilbert made his excuses while he tried to judge how Anne liked her tart.

"Go ahead, Anne. Your opinion will probably be more reliable than Gilbert's. He always enjoyed a prank much too much for my liking." Diana mentioned giving him a smug look back.

"Well, Diana, uhm..this one tastes splendid! I can't speak for the lot of them but this one is quite delicious." Anne chimed out, taking another bite, of the yummy tart. It was messy though and when Anne looked around for a handy napkin, Gilbert stopped her movement by grabbing her arm for balance, as he snuck a big bite of the treat she was holding out awkwardly in front of him. This action of course caught Diana, Ruby and Jane by surprise! The later two were standing in front of the adjacent punch bowl chatting together before Gilbert's abrupt action distracted their conversation. They then turned to each other to weigh in the reason for Gilbert's strange behavior? Anne then quickly turned her head to confront him over his rash transgression.

"Gilbert! Stop that! I don't know what's come over you? Haven't we already talked about your childish behavior before we came out here tonight? Wasn't that enough?" Anne chastised him like a little boy but Gilbert couldn't help but find it all so very funny.

"I'm sorry but, I'm trying to swallow this, please." He answered her back in a muddled tone. Making sure he caught Ruby's eyes before winking back at her in amusement. Ruby acknowledged his action with a knowing smile drawing across her lovely face.

"I haven't been able to get Josie and Ruby here together yet, Gilbert." Anne brought up just than in rebellion to his attention grabbing tomfoolery. " I suggest that you try harder to control your reactions before I permanently forget about your strong objections to these changes being made that you are objecting to." Anne reminded him and Jane smiled at him in satisfaction. Gilbert had no right to act like such a fool. Especially trying to embarrass Miss Shirley, when they were guests at Superintendent Bell's proper home, she thought shamefully. Jane wasn't one to pretend that their Teacher was not being closely watched by her elders for any type of wrong doing. Her Parents brought up Miss Shirley once again at suppertime and they didn't seem very happy with what they claimed might be, " inappropriate behavior", for a Schoolmistress working in one of their child's classroom. This made Jane feel that she had a personal responsibility to protect the Teacher she has come to respect and love during her time teaching for her classmates. She just couldn't imagine anyone else who she would want to take Miss Shirley's place? How were they ever going to make Gilbert Blythe behave himself in class? Jane just glared over at Diana, hoping her friend realized how important it was, for the two of them to keep him in line. Somehow?

"Diana, really? I'm sure there is not a thing wrong with your tarts. Gilbert? Do you even remember where we are right now?" Jane hinted but Gilbert was too caught up in his amusing game to care about whatever was bothering her right now. Jane was always too serious for his taste even though he felt no ill will towards her in general.

"I think I do? Do you?" He answered her back smartly.

"Jane is right, Gilbert. We better not cause any trouble over here." Diana sobered up after catching the serious tone in her friend Jane's voice.

"We are just having some fun, girls. Mr. Bell is surely at his desk. Going over some important work that none of us would ever bother with! Really, Jane? I'm sure he cares nothing about the silliness of children such as us!" Ruby tried to cover for Gilbert because she was already bored with this get together. Has life ever been fun since her older brother left them to study with Grandfather, she wondered? She feared she and Gilbert would surely expire before his ship made it's way back to their familiar port.

"No Ruby, Jane is right! We never know how or where Mr. Bell might choose to show up! So we better be extra good!" Gilbert said but his expression told them that he was not at all taking this seriously. This left Jane in a huff. Diana was thinking, wondering if her friend was right? She couldn't resist the urge to look behind her. Now expecting the leery Mr. Bell to spring out from behind to scare the beejeevers out of everyone! It took Diana a moment to come back to her senses. Despite how much fun it was to play along with Gilbert and Ruby, she knew also that her own Parents were talking about how Anne was handling things in their classroom. It didn't seem fair but she knew that sometimes things weren't always that way.

Diana moved to speak up but noticed that Gilbert was once again at Anne's side a little too close. Just enough to make Diana feel uncomfortable. Did Gilbert really believe that his Father could always talk him out of trouble? It was one thing for Mr. Blythe to convince others that Gilbert was just a growing boy. That a little bit of mischief is to be expected. Yet, she knew, Miss Cuthburt was not one to be meddled with. She could stir up trouble on her own if she feels that Gilbert's Father is behind any misbehaving. Would she tell Anne to leave the School if she believed no one was taking Anne seriously? Would Anne walk away and leave them? What if she felt Gilbert was just too much to handle? These thoughts started to make Diana nervous. She wished she could get Jane alone so that they could better talk about what was bothering her now.

Gilbert however seemed immune to all of his friends sudden concern over his actions right now. He leaned over now, to whisper into Anne's ear, noticing all of these female eyes staring back at him. Some scornfully but Ruby couldn't hide a smile of curiosity sneaking through. So he felt at least one of them would later enjoy his folly.

"I promise I won't misbehave any more, Miss Shirley. I was only trying to be funny and you did stick the tart right in front of my face. I couldn't resist." He told her following with a shrug. Anne just pulled away to look at him sideways with a leery stare. She didn't look too amused but he wasn't able to judge if she really was that mad at him for doing this? Anne, he felt, was usually a good sport so he was convinced she understood his motive for doing this to her. He just wasn't in the mood to be dull and boring. As far as he was concerned, someone had to do something unpredictable, before they all died of sheer boredom. He reasoned this way to keep his good humor peaked.

"No whispering, Gilbert Blythe! It isn't polite in good company." Jane offered with admonishment. As if she could just tell what he was trying to say to their Teacher.

"Some secrets aren't meant for everyone, Miss Harmon. Of course you understand what I am saying, don't you?" Gilbert spoke up mocking her. She should understand that he was not going to let some girl tell him what to do.

"I'm sure I don't!" Jane answered back defensively. It was difficult for him not to bust up laughing at her anticipated reaction at his goofing off.

"Miss Shirley, if you would be so kind?" Gilbert requested when he saw that Anne finally found a napkin from the banquet table. She responded by wiping his mouth off as if he was some messy child. The look she saw now in Gilbert's eyes started to frighten her deep down inside. Why was he doing this to her? She felt confused? Was he becoming ill? She was growing seriously concerned because he was being not only bold but almost boisterous in his actions. Her fatigue was only making it harder for her to feel in control of what was going on around her. No matter what was compelling Gilbert to behave this way, she was however certain, having his peers attention was part of what was pushing him forward and this wasn't helping matters. It was also preventing her from confronting him honestly in trying to ask him why he felt he must act this way around his schoolmates tonight? She just found that she couldn't really handle his attention getting pranks right now.

Anne didn't like how this evening was turning out suddenly but she felt unsure of how to control it either? Could it be that she really did take on too much responsibility for her age right now? When she was tired she always longed for someone to rescue her to take over while she tried to get some rest. Things were not going on as she had planned. Then again? How could she plan ahead for the Payne Families' sudden disruption this afternoon? Now her students were restless and all her body wanted to do was find a nice cozy couch for her to retire on and sleep for the rest of the evening. She did not want to spend it sparing with Gilbert, at least that, she made up her mind not to do!

He however was making up plans as he went along.. He followed her action with his gaze as the napkin glided across his face from one side of face to the other. She looked back up at him when she could feel his staring down at her intently. Wasn't he just teasing her a moment ago? Now his eyes seemed so serious! What could he be up to? She didn't like feeling like this feeling she had right now. She found herself quickly blinking her eyelashes trying to regain her focus. How did he just have this way of capturing her attention with just a look on his part? It seemed to penetrate her with some sort of witchcraft or something sinister she just couldn't put her finger on?

"Thank you, Miss Shirley. I really appreciate it." He said in a whispery voice again and Diana tried to move quickly this time to move this buffoon away from her bosum friend before something awful happened! It was as if Diana herself finally woke up to see that her bosum friend was not coping very well with this evenings situation. Gilbert was too dangerously close and that caused Diana to nervously step in before he attempted something disastrous! She didn't know exactly why she had this need to speak up but something just told her that Gilbert was just not being himself tonight. Whatever it is, she better listen to Jane's advice. Sometimes Jane was too serious but this time she may just be right about Gilbert's mood. Anne was entirely too quiet! Maybe they both were wrong to insist she take care of Gilbert's objections over the play tonight?

--

"Oh, here, Gilbert!" She reached down to shove a tart into his hand to distract him from Anne, "Take this and be gone before Miss Shirley has to box you for good!" Diana forced him to take the tart and then shoved him out of the way so Anne could get in a breathe!

She now whispered quietly to him, while he just grinned at her boldness. "She isn't quite up to your teasing her tonight. If you value your friendship with us."

"Now you " two" stop that whispering. It isn't nice to not let the rest of us in on your conversation!" Ruby spoke up with mock anger. " Come on now! Though Gilbert, you are such a cad! Miss Shirley is sure to be having you cleaning outhouse surely, we should still be on our best behavior. That means no keeping secrets. Unless of course you are willing to share them with everyone here?" She gracefully swished her arm across to emphasize all of the guests in the room tonight. Ruby presented her plea, causing Jane to shake her head in complete agreement.

" I don't honestly think everyone here really cares what I have to say? You aren't that cruel, are you Miss Shirley? I not really that bad, am I?" He looked over to her, shoving the last bite of his tart into his mouth eager for her response.

"Oh look here, Anne. Josie is here. Maybe now you can settle things with our play? I think Gilbert needs to rest some after that exhausting ride over here in such troubling weather. Don't you agree, Gil? Before you sink a drowning ship?" Diana warned him that he was heading overboard with his bold responses. She didn't know what was causing him to behave this way but she knew Anne could be swift to cut down any unwelcome behavior without always seeing what really was behind someone's action when she was tired. She didn't like that look on Anne's face and feared it could suddenly ruin Gilbert's desire to have the Play righted in his favor.

"You must be right, Diana. Honestly, I was just being funny. I kind of got carried away. I'm sorry. I..am a little tired too? Do you know? It smells like lilacs in here, doesn't it?" He added, noticing the sweet scent that always reminded him of Anne and the familiar smell of her that he treasured from his hidden riding coat.

"That's because I just love the smell of lilacs. Mother tells me it is always in great demand over at Blair's Store. It's wonderful, don't you think so, Gilbert?" Ruby asks him with a mischievous smile that she found Gilbert immediately understood. Ruby loved being the center of attention. It was innocent, if not bothersome, at times to her friends.

"I do like lilacs, Ruby. It makes me think of sunny days, with the wind moving swiftly through the fields, mowing them down like a tractors wheels. Wow. I must be tired! Or else Diana put something in her tarts to make me go crazy? Excuse me." He left, feeling everyone's eyes following him and now he felt the need to be someplace where the air was brisk so he can clear out the fuzziness in his head.

"Gilbert, wait please? I was hoping to speak with you again. Diana's tarts aren't that poor now are they really? I wanted to pick up one for Moody to try. He said he might like one." Josie lied and Gilbert rolled his eyes in distress.

"I'm not that naive, Josie. Moody doesn't like much of anything with cherries in them. Have you forgotten how long we have been friends?" He reminded her.

"I must be mistaken but I will try one for myself, either way." She tried to pretend she forgot.

"Such a thoughtful Hostess, you are. Just don't forget that Chocolate Cake, or you will have to come back again." He told her and she just gave him a look of rebellion.

"I won't forget, Gilbert!"

"Good. Isn't Miss Shirley waiting on you still? Some kind of problem with our Play, maybe? I need to get some air. Say hi to Moody for me. I'll see him when I get back." He left her feeling confused but in no mood to play games with Josie right now. He hoped that maybe Moody can keep her out of trouble for awhile. He knew Josie and Anne rarely got along for very long. He didn't want Anne to use Josie against him right now.

"Then just leave. I have to pick up that cake and some punch as well!"Josie stated haughtily while Gilbert continued to walk towards the hallway. He was already returning to his weary thoughts.

Josie stopped to watch Gilbert walk out of the room. How does he do that? He flirts shamefully with Miss Shirley and then treats her as if she were some sort of gnat or crawling thing! Well! She will get to wave her banner in the end. When it will be Gilbert who waits on her! Josie vows to herself before taking her place in line to pick up her desserts.

"Josie? Are you now ready to join us for our little discussion group? I can't stay too long but we need to settle these details before I can leave tonight." Anne said, showing how tired she really felt.

Josie felt a wave of distress flow over her eerily. She was relying on Miss Shirley's being too tired to want to deal with her little changes tonight. Obviously she went right to the Payne's since she was still wearing that boring attire. At least she took comfort that her appearance was greatly to her advantage. Miss Shirley, with her batting eyes and bothersome whisperings! She can be so rude when Gilbert caught her fancy. It was just disgraceful for a Teacher to hold so much of any of her male students attention.

"No. Not just yet Miss Shirley. I have to bring this over to Moody first. I told him so, you see?" Josie replied turning quickly away from the girls at the table to avoid any more conversation.

"Josie, what is it? You seem awfully distracted right now. I thought you would be happy to see that Gilbert showed up? Though I was sure he would." Julia came up to her friend after setting out more finger sandwiches.

"He brought along Miss Shirley. Didn't you notice? I had heard from Jane that Miss Shirley went to the Payne's after school. Everyone know Mrs. Payne is not to survive her present illness. I know of Alice's always being around Miss Shirley. Now more than ever." Josie stated while Julia stood and shook her head in agreement.

"It does seem that way."

"Have you seen how Mr. Payne, too, is so overly gracious with her? I was positive he would find some way to delay Miss Shirley so that she couldn't show up to our practice. Now I fear all she will do is interfere with our plans."

"I heard that Gilbert doesn't like your idea, Josie."

"Gilbert? Gilbert! What does he know? He's just a boy. He has been acting like some bullish cad. Heaven knows what's wrong with him but he was shamefully taunting Miss Shirley. Diana had to stop him before our Teacher swat him." Josie complained.

"That would have been funny, Josie. Maybe that would turn Gilbert's head, finally. Do you think she would really swat him, Josie? Maybe with a ruler or better yet a tree switch!" Julia sounded like she really wanted to see this come to pass.

"It would be just dreadful to watch, Julia. Do you really think it would vex Gilbert enough to hate her so?"

"I don't know? I wouldn't like her much if she ever dared to hit me."

"She wouldn't dare threaten me! I bet she couldn't even hit him. He'll just move aside and then laugh at her for trying!" Josie said smartly.

"You may be right, Josie. Wouldn't she suspend him though? His Father would swat him good if that happened to him."

"I think you are right. It would serve him right for the way he treated me at White Sands." Josie decided while Julia smiled over at her friends stubborn hold onto her cherished wrongs.

"Certainly. It doesn't look like it will happen tonight though Josie. Ruby was saying that Gilbert must be suffering some kind of male illness or something! She could just tell that he was simply aching to kiss Miss Shirley." Julia remarked and stood back to enjoy Josie's predictable scorn.

"She would say such a thing! I don't believe it. I won't believe it and I can't believe you would even say such a thing? I was right here and I didn't see anything like that!" She spat out in disgust.

"Well, that is what Ruby said. We both saw how Diana pushed him aside, right?"

"So?"

"So? Now he is out sulking somewhere I bet! Ruby said it was hormones or some such stuff. Her sisters are always teasing about guys who get all upset and out of control. That's when they get fresh and you get to slap some sense into them."

"What? Ruby is crazy. Her sisters are all terrible flirts. Mother says it's disgusting the way Mrs. Gillis lets her daughters parade around Town with one boy or another. I can't believe any boy would waste a moments time with such fickle, silly girls." Josie was in a huff and Julia knew this meeting just wasn't going to go well. Then Josie will be in a bad mood all next week. She let out a sigh. This was getting to be a pattern. Ever since Gilbert came back, all Josie could do is obsess over Gilbert Blythe. She was starting to get boring and Julia's thoughts went back to her Cousins invitation to finish her education with them in Montreal. More and more, this seemed like the better choice. Maybe for both them.

"Is there a reason why you have to go on telling me what Ruby thinks? Gilbert must just be getting ill. It has been cold out here lately." Josie reasoned, not at all wanting to consider anything remotely hormonal between Gilbert and their Teacher.

"Why, Josie? You would kiss him without a second thought. Wasn't that why you just had to change the roles in our play?" Julia brought up but Josie wasn't going to let her crow just yet.

"Whatever do you mean, Julia? The part hardly calls for such a romantic gesture. Just a peck on the cheek is all. Nothing to brag really about." She refused to give Julia that satisfaction at least.

"But from the most popular boy at school. Gilbert won't admit to anything but I can tell you are green with envy every time he touched Miss Shirley's hand or stares like a fool right into her eyes."

"Stop that Julia. You use to have such a crush on him before I did." She reminded her angrily.

"Not really. Abe Gillis put up that take notice in revenge for my beating Ruby in spelling and then bragging to her about it too much. It really was her fault. She thought I couldn't do it but a dare is a dare, right? Gilbert flirted with all of the girls. He favored my sister Alice over me. I'm positive about this." Julia hoped to remind Josie of their past.

"I know that, Julia. He use to prefer Gertie as well, so I heard. I am more prettier than she is and a much better sport. You don't like Gilbert now too, do you?" She wondered as she waited for her reply.

"No. He is just some Farmer's son. He is handsome but who wants to look at cows all day long? They smell too. Alice is so spoiled by her Fiancé and I'll not settle for less than her. I don't want to be an old maid either before I get Married. You can have him because I won't."

"You haven't any roots, Julia Bell. I do suppose your Father has big goals for you. I think that Gilbert is charming and fun. You just haven't been around him as much as I have. Strange how he never turned an eye to Diana Barry, isn't it? I've always wondered about this."

"She sure likes him though. I think he sees her too much like a little sister. Their families are close aren't they?"Julia pondered and waited for her answer.

"They are. Better for me!"

"I better get busy before someone complains and starts saying, "Julia Bell is such a lazy Hostess. All she does is talk, talk, talk!' The nerve. Whose that Cake for, Josie? Did you forget poor Moody so soon?" She teased her gaily.

"Of course. I can't believe he hasn't called out for me yet. I better finish my duty before Moody tries to embarrass me again. He's so childish."

"He's your beau, Josie."

"No he's not. We are just good friends please. Now we have things to do." Josie states and returns to where she left Moody waiting on her.

Josie walks back reluctantly to where Moody was sitting patiently for her return. He noticed some trouble over at the snack table but when Gilbert was involved, he felt it is best to not get involved. Not so much because he was very jealous of Josie's known crush on him. Rather his knowing that Gilbert had no interest in her at all. His Mother reassured him often that girls where like that but soon come to their senses soon enough.

"Here Moody, Miss Shirley needs me for some odd reason, so I must see what she wants from me. Hopefully this will be enough for you to eat right now." Josie sat down Moody's cake in front of him.

"Thank you, Josie. I guess I'll just sit here until you get back than." He replied, reaching forward to pick up his treat.

"I did notice Gilbert step outside. Maybe you can keep him company for awhile? I mean while you are waiting for me to come back?" Josie smiled and Moody found his curiosity aroused some. Why did Josie want him to talk to Gilbert he thought to himself?

"I think you are right, Josie. If you can get this practice going we will all be much happier, I bet." Moody suggested and she just looked down at him bothered by his remark. It wasn't her fault everything was taking so long. She decided though to hold her tongue. Josie didn't want Moody to order her around and really wouldn't put up with that. However she was hoping that she could talk her way around anything Miss Shirley might try to change. Using Moody's disappointment over the delays could booster her plea to just leave things the way she wanted them to be.

Moody finished up most of his cake and than put it down on the table in front of him. He picked up his cup of punch before leaving to find out what Gilbert was being so anti-social about.

He found Gilbert out in the barn, feeding his horse pieces of an apple he smuggled out from the party table.

"Gilbert, what are you doing out here? You didn't even say hello to me." Moody complained as he came up to speak with him.

"Heh? Oh, Moody, I guess I have some things bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Things I have no control over I suppose." Was all he felt like saying.

"That's too bad."

"How are you and Josie getting along?" Gilbert now asked hoping for an encouraging report. Anything that might work out in his favor right now. He couldn't understand what was behind Josie's scheming.

"We are basically, friends, Gilbert."

"Don't you like her enough?"

"She is nice enough. How goes things for you? It seems to me that you are making some progress but then she did seem kind of upset at school today." Moody observed, curious himself if maybe Gilbert might have been thinking to turn his interest toward Josie.

"I know. I shouldn't have touched her hand but since when is that a crime?"

"Well, some girls don't like you doing that. She was really upset so I don't think you better do that again, Gilbert." Moody explained but Gilbert was only half listening to him. What did Moody know about girls?

"I don't think she is really mad at me. I know it's difficult for Anne to show her real feelings but we have our moments." Gilbert answered and a shy smile crossed his face as he remembered how special those times were in his memory.

"What do you mean, Gilbert? Has Miss Shirley told you she cares more for you than anyone else? I hardly believe she would say such a thing." He argued shaking his head in disbelief.

"Does she have to? She's our Teacher after all. You have to admit though, she spends more time around me than anyone else in school."

"If you don't count Diana Barry, I guess? She doesn't seem to not like you. Except when you get out of line in class. You better watch it Gilbert. Everyone will be mad at you if we lose her because of all of that gossip." Moody warned him while Gilbert just sweeps his hand as if Moody's words were wasted on him.

"People always say this and that. You know it's not true. Do you think I am going to ruin my chance at winning Anne's favor? True, wooing is a delicate task. My Father has warned me what happens when you get too overconfident with a girl. Sometimes though, the mouse will give in to the temptation for the cheese." Gilbert was now grinning fiendishly while Moody stared at him in disbelief.

"You're full of yourself, Gilbert. Stop trying to be so smart. Miss Shirley isn't going to fall for any of your tricks now Gilbert. She is definitely smarter than you are." Moody claimed and wondered how gullible did Gilbert really think he was? He had plenty of family members who are grown up and say things about these sort of matters in conversation.

"Why should I tell you anything, Moody, if you just won't believe me?" He challenged Moody directly, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I just don't know you sometimes. If Miss Shirley cares so much, why did she leave the classroom today? She looked pretty upset to me?" Moody asked looking more concerned over her well being than he wondered Gilbert might be?

"I think she just gets uneasy when other people are around. When we are alone, she seems different."

"What do you mean, different? How so? I can't believe anything romantic ever happened between you two." He stated firmly, causing Gilbert to laugh lightly as he thought of one of favorite memories between Anne and he.

"Why, by the Moon! Moody! Under skies so full of stars that they lit up the whole night's sky! The grass, so full of dew and green. I know my love is growing fonder still!" Gilbert recites, feeling suddenly light headed as he moved across the stable's floor, as if trying to paint the scenery across the empty space, so that Moody could better imagine how that moment really felt for him at the time.

Moody watched Gilbert's rambling and found himself wondering if maybe Gilbert wasn't getting enough sleep and listening too much to his Mother's old Fairytales.

"I ran into her one night at the Barry's Pond." He answered him smartly.

"How did you just run into her? Were you watching out for her? That is kind of sneaky, Gilbert."

"I was coming back from Fred's new Ranch. I'm not that bad off yet. Though I like to be out at night. It's the best time for star gazing. I did a lot of that when we were away. You can tell where you are and where you are going, if you get good at it. It's something my Father taught me. I just like how quiet it is at night." He told him but truthfully, he did stall some at the Pond, hoping he might find Anne out wandering. Diana told him she had this odd habit at night and it worried her quite a bit. He too was a little concerned that she was allowed to do this but then he would do the same thing so why shouldn't she?

"It doesn't mean anything but are you trying to start a scandal? Folks won't like hearing you two are meeting out late at night." He mentioned back to him.

"Of course not, Moody. We are just friends. Like you and Josie are, "just friends"." Gilbert teased him causing Moody to grow redder in defense.

"Now you are dreaming, Gilbert."

"Maybe? Maybe not? Who are you to say?"

"So what don't I know, Gilbert? That grin of yours tells me you are hiding something from me. How far have you traveled with this so called wooing of our Teacher, Gilbert?"He turned to face his friend still feeling he was making something out of nothing much.

"Far enough fine laddy to keep me dreaming for some time to come. I assure you. I am a very lucky man!" Gilbert spoke suggestively and lingered on that envious look crossing Moody's brow.

"I see. Does that mean that she has kissed you Gilbert? I don't believe a word you say. Stop pulling my leg."

"No, not yet. It's too soon besides. I don't want to lose her as our Teacher either. I'm not a cad. There are many moments when you just know she is so happy just to have you there."

"You are just dreaming Gilbert. She doesn't like you any more than she likes me and you know it." Moody hoped he could bring Gilbert back to some sense.

"Think what you like than. I am not just dreaming. She favors me and you know it. We have to be careful though. How can she ever admit she cares for me when all of the Town's gossips say such shameful things about it all?"

"But you are saying now some of that maybe true?"

"Not like they say it is. I do like Anne. Okay, I like her a lot but that's a secret, Moody. I don't want to get her in trouble. She won't say that she likes me that much. I just know because she seems happy whenever we are alone together."

"How many times was that? It doesn't count if she doesn't say she is in love with you. Still, people do gossip too much about it. I won't say anything but who doesn't know you are so gone on Miss Shirley?"

"I know but don't say anything. Lot's have happened that I can't talk about Moody. I don't know why she was so upset today at school? She usually just moves my hand aside if I take it. She never acted like it bothered her too much? She knows I was only concerned about her well being. Something else is bugging her. That's why I need to find out what it is. I don't want her to be mad at me. Not for something stupid like forgetting not to touch her when she is in public."

"It isn't wise Gilbert. That is probably why she got mad. She just doesn't like you that much and doesn't want the little kids saying things about you two to their Parents I bet."

"Because I touched her hand? Be real, Moody. Something is bothering her I bet. Hopefully she will tell me soon. At least she should let me apologize for doing something wrong. Just believe me Moody, she cares more than she is willing to say, I just know it."

"So you keep saying but then you aren't really saying much. I will believe it when she kisses you, not until."

"How would you know, hum? I wouldn't kiss her in front of a bunch of people. You can't do that until you are Married. I honestly am telling you she hasn't but she will someday, you just wait and see!"

"You just better hope that when Mrs. Payne passes on that Timothy Payne doesn't turn his attention over to Miss Shirley. He has a lot more than you do. So does, Fred Wright and I have heard from Jane that her brother Billy has his eye on our beloved Teacher. I don't think you have it all in the bag yet, Gilbert Blythe." Moody stressed making Gilbert now cringe over his lack of support for his cause.

"Payne? He's old. Fred isn't interested in Anne and as for Billy? Are you serious? He doesn't have the guts!"

"What about Charlie? Huh?" Moody brought up, still not convinced.

"Well, well! What about Charlie indeed! What are two up to now? Still feeding the gossips, no doubt? I don't see how Miss Shirley can even stand your stupid antics in class, Gilbert." Charlie stepped into the barn after hearing some voices coming in from that direction.

"I lay no claim to the wagging tongues of gossips, Charlie. Your tongue wags more like a gapping frog!" He told him stubbornly.

"Why would I tell others lies about how much Miss Shirley favors you? Though who could miss how much you moon over our Teacher? You are going to get her fired and you know she cares little about your little crush." He taunted Gilbert, who now wished he could just make Charlie Sloane disappear like smoke in a heavy winter breeze.

'What do you know anyways? I don't have to prove anything to you, Charlie. If you didn't care, why are you so jealous?" Gilbert mentioned feeling a sense of pride because of the way Anne takes out the time to be around him so much.

"Jealous of what? You touched her hand? So what?"

"Some things we just don't talk about. That is if you are a gentleman." Gilbert said confidently.

"You a gentleman? That's funny. You are some Farmer's Son, nothing more. Not only that but you are still so far behind, you will never make it to Queens next year." He told him smugly, enjoying, that Gilbert was growing angry at his statement.

"You keep telling yourself that. Soon it will be me at the top of the class and then we will see who crows best? I've already caught up a lot! Miss Shirley will be tutoring me this Winter and I promise you, I will make you eat those words, Charlie. I just hope you don't choke on them too much." He defended himself.

"Big words, Gilbert. We will see. It's lonely at the top. Maybe Miss Shirley will change her mind? It doesn't matter. It means nothing and you know it. What does matter is how you like to take advantage of our Teacher's nice manner. That is going to get you a whipping, just you wait."Charlie warned him in anger. He was just too upset thinking about how confident his rival was and knowing he had an unfair advantage over him. Charlie lived on the other side of Town and only crossed paths with Anne if he left very early to class. With his younger brother tagging along, that left him usually running late and in a foul mood by the time he finally made his way into the Schoolhouse in the early mornings.

"Talk all you want, Blythe. I know I am going on to Queens and then on to Redmond. It is all settled. Miss Shirley is in no rush to settle on a beau but I promise you that when she is, I will be her best bet! Where will you be? Dragging through Queens and than back on the Farm! I can't imagine Anne ever so settled down to such a simple life? So keep on dreaming and stewing in your own pot! She will never take a Husband who isn't well educated or lacks in social graces!" Charlie described smugly, sneering back at Gilbert and Moody in revenge.

He than faced them both to add his final comments..

"I'm so sorry Gilbert, Moody. Miss Shirley is quite a catch. Surely you two can find other girls who might be willing to settle for less in life? Anne was made to be dressed up and shown off for my Parties and Friends! I enjoy a good Barn Dance but really, there is life out there beyond Avonlea and I'm going to make my mark on this World I tell you! So will you please just try to behave civil around our Teacher, Blythe? If not, we just might have to settle this in a more uncivil manner. I'm not afraid of you, Gilbert, so don't waste our time." Charlie recited while Gilbert seethed under his suddenly more confining suit. His Mother would turn him over to his Father for sure if he swung at Charlie. Anne too would call him a bully even though she must know that sometimes, Charlie is really just asking for it.

"Now you are dreaming out loud, Charlie." Moody spoke up and was shaking his head. "I just can't believe the way you two act over just a girl?"

"Talk all you want to Charlie. I don't care! It will be Miss Shirley who chooses who she will go with. I promise you, I will become much more than some simple Farmer. Don't think too much of yourself. You will see and than you will be sorry you said those things about me." Gilbert responded feeling good about how he said it.

"It's all the truth, so why would I ,"feel sorry"? Stay out here and sulk. I need to get back to the Practice. Don't make us wait too long or maybe you will get replaced. I'm sure Miss Josie Pye will be waiting impatiently for you, Gilbert!" He offered as he started back to the House. Charlie was content and felt he said just enough to make him doubt how set he was on Miss Shirley's dance card. Soon, Charlie would be able to prove his worth and it will be Gilbert who will just wish he was him!


	52. Trouble, Practice, Contemplation

"Wait up Charlie! What does Josie have to do with all of this?" Moody spoke up though his eyes were still focused on Gilbert. He wondered now if Gilbert was still playing both girls in this game for attention?

"Oh, that!" Charlie came back with a chuckle. Moody could be so naive at times Charlie mused to himself.

" Moody, I don't know why you worry about what she says about me." Gilbert offered feeling uncomfortable being put into such a defensive pose.

"If you asked me, and I believe you did, I'd say the boy is playing for both sides?" Charlie said trying to hold back a smart alecky smirk.

"I don't see why you have to be so nice to all of the girls, Gilbert? I think Charlie is right about that." Moody admitted, finally, in defene.

"Who doesn't work up a back-up plan when playing a game of Hockey?" Charlie offered up while Gilbert found himself counting some stars in the sky now in an attempt to stay calm. He knew Charlie was doing this to raise his anger but Miss Shirley specifically pressed that they couldn't solve all of their problems with fighting. He at least was trying to act more grown-up and mature. He than straighten up his posture, feeling that this move, made him look more sincere,

"You have a point, Charlie. I wish you would just make up your mind Gilbert?" Moody spoke up with a hurt tone escaping from his throat.

"Moody, will you please? Stop listening to Charlie's talk because he is just making this stuff up. You know how I feel. I'm sure so does Mr. Sloane! It just makes Charlie happy to think he can just make up stories that will get your attention."

"Then how do you explain what Miss Pye tells me?" Charlie challenged Gilbert with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I said it was just nothing, Charlie."

"So Josie tells you, Moody, something and then confidentially tells me otherwise?" Charlie grins amused at his friends reactions to his words.

"Josie gets all sorts of ideas in her head. Who can keep up with her?" He answered back with a look of sheer annoyance. Gilbert looked away trying to figure out why these two care at all about what he does with his free time?

"You two can fight it all out later on. Miss Shirley is waiting!" He smirked now with some satisfaction in his voice.

"So help me Charlie, if you start making up stories, I'll knock you through the ice. Not just into it."

Gilbert's eyes grew small with a vengeance.

"Tough words from a boy who always gets his nose bloody in a game. I can't keep up with all of the gossips. Your Father can't always keep folks around here quiet." Charlie said back at him.

"It's those old crows that cause so much trouble." Gilbert mumbled. His thoughts now wandering to how many times had Anne put him off because of other peoples, "opinion" on what they said was good and proper?

"Gilbert, we all have to be a certain way. It's just the rules. That's all."

Moody commented reverently.

"Don't think I don't know how much you, "moon" over our Miss Shirley yourself, Charlie." Gilbert threw back defensively, trying to ignore Moody's reminders.

"Humph!" Was all Charlie replied.

" Did you have something to do with Josie changing parts in the Play? Well?" Gilbert stared at him with a distrustful glare. Now though, he was letting his temper get the better of any rational thinking now.

"No. Well, not before the deal was done. I did hear about it from Josie and Julia later. It didn't make any sense to me?"

"Me either."

"What are you two talking about? Josie didn't say a thing to me?" Moody objected in disbelief. These two would make up stuff just to have a fight he was thinking ironically.

"Of course, it might have all been fixed by now, Moody?" Charlie answered him with a shrug.

"Josie's still mad at me than? She did act like she was earlier."Gilbert observed.

"Julia did say something about that. Josie said you were acting like some kind of rodent. Was that it?" Charlie looked at Moody as if he was there.

"How would I know? I wasn't there. I thought this was all over between Gilbert and Josie." He stated not hiding his anger over what he thought was a continued challenge from Gilbert.

"Moody? She had a crush on me. I never thought too much about it. Honestly."

" I just felt it was some kind of prank to get back at Gilbert." Charlie offered back.

""Well she told me to come out and talk to you Gilbert"

"She's just trying to get you out of the way Moody. Probably so she can work on Miss Shirley to save her changes." Charlie reasoned based on Josie's usual scheming ways.

" Why wouldn't she say anything about the Play to me? Did Miss Shirley agree to change the parts?" Moody wondered feeling left out.

"No, she said she didn't even know about it."Gilbert blurted out.

"Will you change roles, Gilbert? I mean if Miss Shirley said so?" Moody's head was swimming. Could he play Crachitt? He wasn't so sure of it.

"Yeah, Gilbert, are you going to disappoint dear Josie?" Charlie teased.

"In an instant, Charlie. Not even for Miss Shirley. Let Moody play that part instead of me."

"I don't want to play that part. I don't like being on stage. You know that too, Charlie." Moody pointed out defensively.

"Not even to make Josie happy, Moody? Too bad for you. I can't play all of the parts in this show. Will Abe be back by then?" Charlie pondered out loud.

"I think so. Let him play the role. I don't really care." Gilbert stated flippantly though he was looking forward to having a duel role to make him look good to the townsfolk. He knew also that he will need their help to pay for University in the future. His Father might not change his mind about going onto Redmond he secretly feared.

"Who cares? So, Moody, are you and Josie skating in the show? I didn't get an application yet?" Charlie was already bored with anything about Josie right now.

"I don't think so."

"Better make up your mind soon. What about you Gilbert? Who are you skating with?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Who are you thinking about skating with than?" Moody looked over at him suspiciously.

"Seriously, Moody! With those big ears of yours, you still act like you can't hear a thing. Who else would Gilbert ask? She'll never do it though. She told me she won't skate." Charlie sneered with satisfaction.

Gilbert remained silent but flashed him a harsh look of warning. This caused Charlie to reconsider if he really wanted to challenge Gilbert's ire right now.

"But Gilbert?" Moody didn't want to let go of this yet.

"No one, Moody. I mean it!" Gilbert shouted back. It was still a sore subject for him since Anne was being stubborn about it all. He still though wasn't quite ready to give up completely on the idea of skating with her. Blythe's were stubborn and determined. He felt no compulsion yet, to give up a tried and true mannerism his family was noted for anytime soon. The battle may be bloody but to victor the spoils was something his Grandfather would quote often at old family gatherings when he was a younger lad.

"Never mind what I said. It was just in jest. I think Gilbert is losing his sense of humor these days. Must be his lack of sleep!" Charlie joked, hoping to defuse Gilbert's bad mood some.

'Speak for yourself, Charlie." Gilbert stated flatly.

"You really shouldn't make it so easy for the town gossips, Gilbert. I'll beat you to a pulp if we lose Miss Shirley as our Teacher because you don't know how to behave." Charlie spoke confidently while Gilbert just balked at his comment.

"Sure you will. I need her help Charlie with my school work. Nothing is going to prevent me from doing the best that I can to pass the Queens Exam. I plan on doing exactly what Miss Shirley did. Pass Queens in one year. Than it's onto Redmond for me." He stated matter-of -factly.

" Let me know when you catch up with this class first. It's just words. I still think you are taking advantage of Miss Shirley's good nature." Charlie argued convinced he was right.

"Come on Charlie! Why fight about this? You are still ahead in class. Gilbert helps work the Cuthbert's Farm. That is hardly taking advantage of her." Moody spoke up wisely but a little shaky.

"So what? It is still just words right now. I'm not sure even Miss Shirley can work miracles."

"Just think of it though Charlie. This year you will get to be the star Hockey Player of the Year. I'll be working too much to really compete much on the Team. That is if you practice more. I'll be lucky to make the games this year. I really did miss playing Hockey with my friends." Gilbert said this will also keep Charlie distracted some from competing as much in the classroom? It was worth a try he thought?

"You have to make practice if you want to play with the team, Gilbert." Charlie warned him.

"He's right Gilbert. If you don't come out you won't understand our game plays." Moody tried to remind him.

"I know that but only on Saturdays. I'll get some practice in during the week but don't count on my making it to all of the team practices. I just have too many things to do." Gilbert tried to explain his comments.

"You know the rules." He repeated again.

"Yes, I know the rules. Is your Dad coaching us this year, Charlie?" Gilbert asked.

"Probably."

"I'll talk to him for you Gilbert. You know we need his help this year. White Sands made us look really bad and you know it's true Charlie" Moody stated feeling more sure of this than his other comments earlier.

"I know. I know." Charlie mumbled back.

"Why are we so bad off?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"They get City Coaches for one thing." Charlie quipped.

"Not to mention a lot of the new and latest equipment." Moody added.

"We'll do better this year. I'm not going to worry about it right now."Gilbert decided but it was something they would all have to work on. Not much he could have done since he was out of Town the last few years.

"Gilbert's right! Come on. I can't believe we went on like a bunch of girls." Charlie commented while the other two listened but not in agreement with his conclusion.

"I'm not a girl but I want to know what's going on now." Gilbert answered before picking up his stride forward. The three of them went back towards the entrance into the Bell's House now.

*******************

Inside the house, Anne sat in the Library, uncomfortably, while listening to Josie, Ruby, Jane, Julia and Diana debate why they did or did not need to change the parts in the Play.

Anne just couldn't imagine how these girls found the time to come up with these elaborate scenes? Many times these same girls would groan when she assigned any sort of homework for them? Long were the hours she had to force herself to read through some of their mundane or monotonous essays. No matter what Anne tried to teach these four girls, she still failed to inspire them to be more creative in their work. It was a challenge that Anne felt duty bound to try and change in hopes to sending them all onto Queens next Fall.

"Miss Shirley. We had this all worked out. Why mustn't we go on as planned" Josie protested anew.

"This "plan" wasn't approved by me. Had you done so, you would have all saved yourself so much work." Anne pointed out.

"It wasn't that much work, Miss Shirley. We thought if we worked together, like you taught us, we could save you more work?" Julia concocted and Josie seemed please with her reply.

"There are still so many things we need to accomplish before the Carnival happens. This is not one of them." Anne remarked.

"But why not?" Josie challenged.

"I cast the roles based on your own personal strengths and weakness'"

"Of course but I believe this arrangement works better?" Josie said trying to smile and sound positive..

"How can you judge it if we haven't even tried it yet?" Julia explained.

"That's because we don't have time for any changes. Why, Diana and Ruby's Mothers are almost finished with our costumes." Jane reminded them.

"Oh, Mother would be so upset if she had to make any more changes. It's almost Christmas!" Speaking up Diana was now pacing the floorboards in frustration.

"Calm yourself, everyone. This is our very first Play. I planned everything carefully out. This will not work if we don't stick with my plans. That's my job. It would be unfair to ask everyone in the Play to have to learn new lines." Anne stated.

"It's not that hard to learn." Josie objected to Anne's unconventional reasoning.

"That is what safety pins are for! We aren't that simple a people." Julia blurted out in protest.

"You can wear all the "safety pins" that you like, Miss Bell. What a challenge it must be for those who are clumsy with a needle and thread." Diana argued with vinegar.

"I am perfectly capable of sewing my own things. I was just trying to be rational here." Julia defended while Diana and Jane covered their smirks with dainty gloved hands.

"It's just that it's our Play, Miss Shirley. Why can we not decide how we will present it?" Josie shot back.

"True, you are the Players but I am the Director. That is because I do have some experience with these sort of things. For us to be successful I must present you all to your Parents in a responsible manner." Anne laid out for them to think about.

"This is all bout a cat! You want to ruin our Play to get a cat and that is the sum of it!" Jane retorted in disgust.

"It's a kitten! Not a Cat. My kitten. I don't care if you think this is childish, Jane." Ruby spoke up almost in tears. Her fear of not getting her treasured kitten made her suddenly overly distraught.

"Ruby? You told Miss Shirley about the kitten? How could you?" Julia asked accusingly.

"Jane said it first. Besides, my cat isn't feeling that poorly. If Samuel means to keep me from having one of his kittens it will be the poorer choice on his part to deny me and my family." Ruby suddenly blurted out yet her heart was obviously breaking with her confession.

"There, there now Ruby. All is not lost" Diana offered her a comforting gesture by stroking her daintily curled hair.

"Don't the Gillis' have enough cats running around on their property! I don't know how you even keep up with their names!"Josie described as she saw her cause lose it's ground.

"The Gillis take good care of their cats, Josie Pye. I meant no harm in saying what I did. I even said that I would play the Mother's part for her to settle this all for good." Jane informed the girls around her.

"Of course you would volunteer, Jane. Gilbert would rather kiss me than you!" Josie stated snobbishly.

"That's not what Gilbert says, Josie!" Jane rejected her rebuttal.

"Says who?" Josie snapped.

"Jane, Josie, that will be enough from you too. Everyone will read their original parts, please? We are too far along now and I would like to get home to my family in a short while from now." She said sounding exhausted.

"This is not fair, Miss Shirley!" Josie cried, tears starting to weep, from her otherwise pretty blue eyes. She angrily swipes at them with her lace handkerchief.

"Now ladies, can we not use this Play to show our elders what fine young adults you are all growing up to be?" Anne offered her response in earnest.

"Fine! Let's get on with it than. Mother and Father will start to wonder what is going on over here at this late hour." Josie gave in, in a huff.

"Let's move on than. My guest will start saying bad things about me if I ignore them too long. My Parents will never allow me to have any Parties if we continue to disagree like this here in my own home." Julia fretted and pushed past Josie to open the Library door. Broken now by their embarrassing defeat in this empty plea. She was sure everyone must now know what Josie plotted and that she played the fool in this cause.

"Julia, wait up! Let me help you, now." Josie spoke up seeing how upset Julia was. She couldn't really understand why she would be upset in the first place? All she had to do is agree. She was the one who had to negotiate the parts and try to convince Miss Shirley she was right?

Julia marched forward without any remark back. Though Josie would hardly be ignored and she knew it!

"Julia! Please!" Josie tried again to sound remorseful.

"Josie, I need to speak first with my Mother and than our Maid. Go talk to Moody or something? This is all very embarrassing for us all." Julia reminded her, causing Josie to lower her brows in rebellion.

"If you feel that way, than go along. I'm sure Moody must be wondering where I am by now. So that is what I will do!" Josie parted from Julia's side to prove that one silly defeat would not affect a Pye. At least she had the courage to take on that Miss Shirley and her odd schemes.

A smile formed on her face as she bravely sauntered gracefully to where she had left Moody sitting earlier. She decided she will use Miss Shirley's reasoning that it was a good plan but they were unable to make the necessary costume changes in time to present the characters properly. She was doing this for Ruby's cause and that is an honorable enough motive. If Ruby doesn't get her kitten, it will look poorly on their Teacher and not her.

This was good enough, Josie decided. She will explain all of this to Julia when she has more time to listen to her plea.

**************************************

Finally, Anne was able to gather her students in one place so that they could run through roughly over their parts. Anne stepped in several times to try and boost some of the actor's confidences.

In Charlie's case, to tone him down some, since he was suppose to be somewhat afraid when he confronts the Ghosts, not defiant. They were challenged to make sure their Ghosts were not really scary. This had a great influence on whom she choose to play these parts. She knew many of the boys would be tempted to play tricks and want to really give their other peers a fright. Anne was concerned some Parents might become upset if their children were too afraid of her students acting. So she picked a few of her more subdued pupils for the roles here.

Samuel had to be coached into finding his little boy inside by appealing to his compassion for children. Ruby doted on him and this made him feel more important in his role than anything Anne could ever conjure up for him. Ruby had a certain sweetness that charmed even the most stubborn of boys. It was very hard to resist her kind smile and delicate demeanor.

Her Ghosts were still uneasy in their characters she observed. She must work more on how they present their spirits. Going on stage with a Sloane was a great feat. Anne had to accept this fact. Not that she feared her casting was amiss at all. No, she just understood that anyone who worked with Charlie would have to perhaps see him as something else? The girls were hesitating because they either felt appalled at his bold presentation or too shy to face him with much authority. Anne was going to have to think more about how she can keep them vacant but with a sort of authority that will make Charlie really tremble!

This thought made her laugh softly to herself. Diana, Jane and Josie were very capable to stand up for themselves. She wondered if she used their frustration with Josie's plotting to inspire them some? It was something she had to talk to them more about later.

"Gilbert? Please slow down. I need you to get into the moment. Savor the joy you should be feeling. Your Uncle has been redeemed after all?" Anne spoke up as she approached the stage to help him.

"Here. I need you to rise joyously from your chair, lifting you mug and than using it as a way of pointing out the family members you are toasting of at the Dinner Table."

"You know, it would be a whole lot more fun if I can just poor this colored water over Charlie's big head, right?" Gilbert announced getting a chuckle from their friends still sitting at their pretend table.

"This isn't suppose to be a Fraternity bash but a nice, happy family gathering." Anne remarked

"Yes, Gilbert, it's called, "acting", remember?" Charlie shot back in revenge.

"I know that. As much as I rather hit that real Ghoul over there with Marley's chains, I will treat him as a distant Uncle instead. Besides it is getting late. Everyone looked tired so I just wanted to get through this." Gilbert tried to explain in his defense.

"It is getting late. I didn't expect any of you to put on a professional performance with so little practice yet. I just needed to do this so that I can make notes on how I might be able to help each one of you play out our characters.

I must confess that despite some reluctance from some of you over acting on a stage, you all have your lines memorized fairly well and the acting isn't too bad." She acknowledges honestly.

"We have been reading through these line for over a month, Miss Shirley. I would expect everyone to at least be able to do that much." Jane stated reasonably..

'Yes, of course, Jane. I know this has been rather tedious. Saying lines though and getting into character is a little bit different and requires a certain level of concentration. Don't be afraid to ask your Parents, Siblings and fellow Students to work with you on your parts. Our time is getting short now so I want everyone to feel confident on a stage."

"When will we get our costumes? I find it difficult to be, "in character" dressed as I am." Josie pointed out while some of the others just rolled their eyes in amazement.

"Do I have to say, "acting" again?" Charlie complained again.

"No, you don't!" Julia said in her friends defense. She also was still rather miffed over Charlies over-acting in their scene.

"We will be getting our costumes next week. You will have to try them on so that hemming can be adjusted. We will do a simple go through that day at the Gillis' House on that Saturday."

"No, remember? We have Hockey Practice on Saturdays. Not to mention a load of chores. It has to be on a Sunday." Gilbert reminded her and she sighed sadly.

"Of course. I'm sure some Parents might voice an objection with their Children working on something as unconventional as a Play on a Sunday. Hopefully I can convince them that we have no other choice because of scheduling I suppose."

"I'm confident that you will Miss Shirley." Diana offered cheerily.

"If you have no other choice, what is the trouble?" Samuel asked?

"They should be more afraid of our not being ready! It's not like all of Avonlea won't be there to see our Play." Ruby described for them.

"They will all be here to look at us. So everyone better get their parts right. I know my Parents have sold a fair amount of tickets to some very important people. So no more goofing off on the stage." Julia told them in warning.

"We don't want you to embarrass us, Julia. So, no more kitty stories right? My guests are just as important as yours are. Grandmother told me mail is going out all over the place to call in relatives. Folks in Carmody too are saying they might come to see my ice show." Charlie bragged, not to be less important than any Bell.

"I'm sure they will. Maybe even some folks from White Sands will come, just to see you guys play silly fools!" Josie brought up to get their goat some.

"Does that mean we will need our Goalie, Charlie? We don't want to be caught off-guard in any case." Gilbert said in jest.

"Oh that would be something, wouldn't it?" Charlie answered him but looked over to see Miss Shirley wasn't too enthusiastic over the prospect of an unplanned Hockey playoff.

"Uhm..maybe we better leave our equipment at home. I don't have time to fit anything like that into my schedule that day. Too bad though, right?" Gilbert noticed Anne start to look off toward a window in disappointment. He really wanted her to be in a good mood later this evening on the ride back home.

"Oh what fun. Are you two ever serious? Why, Moody can just use his guitar to shoot the puck around the ring!" Samuel mentioned trying to mock them for his amusement.

"Forget it! He is bad enough with a Hockey stick. His Mother would bean him over the head if he got that guitar scratched. It isn't worth it." Gilbert reminded them reluctantly.

"Can we go home now, Miss Shirley? It's getting late now." Jane wondered since no one seemed to have anything good left to talk about.

"When you have everything collected, please wait in the Parlor for your Parents or to gather up your groups to go home." Julia instructed to help keep things organized as she was instructed by her Parents earlier.

"Yes, please remember to gather up all of your things." Anne instructed to everyone. She reached down for her own satchel. Upon rising she noticed that Superintendent Bell was approaching her now.

"Ah, Miss Shirley. It looks like you have your hands full with this Play."

"They are a lively bunch of kids, I must say. I'm sorry for my appearance but it has been a very long day for me today." Anne felt she had to apologize because she was really feeling wretched at the moment.

"I see. I did hear something from my daughter about your visit to the Payne's Household after lessons. It is understandable."

"I am working on my finals as well. We also are expecting Miss Cuthburt to take in her Cousins children soon as well."

"Twins, it is, correct?"

"Yes, though a boy and a girl. At least I will be able to tell them apart. I have found that twins are to be an integral part of my life. Come what may." Anne mentioned nervously.

"That's good." He answered her not really concerned with why she felt she had to add that comment into her statement. He too had business left that needed to be put to rest. " I did want to take this opportunity to bring up an issue with you that has been brought to my attention lately." He said ominously. His tone only added to her uneasy composure.

"Here, let's go to the Library. It is best we not get interrupted or that the children really overhear our conversation." Superintendent Bell motioned for Anne to follow and though her legs suddenly felt like stone, she followed him, as if to some impending doom. What could he have to say to her that was this important? Her mind started to wander in an attempt to come up with something he may feel she did recently to upset anyone really important?

They walked across the room, through the finely carved doorway, down two doors, to enter back into the Library that she used earlier for her discussion with their girls. Could it have something to do with all of that? She just couldn't believe it was something that an important man like Mr. Bell would bother himself with she pondered seriously.

He offered her a seat and she sat down to listen.

"Now than, there has been some rumors that have reached my office. I believe in addressing problems head on, Miss Shirley, before they have a lasting affect on our impressionable students. Don't you agree?" He stared over at Anne and this made her feel very small, unexpectedly so. She straightened herself up suddenly, feeling, her best defense is a confident approach to any unforeseen problems.

"I see. How can I help, Mr. Bell?"

"This isn't a very easy topic for me to bring up with you. We all acknowledged that by employing a young woman for this position, a younger, single woman at that, can be, well, young lady, a trial for us all."

"I don't understand, Mr. Bell? Has there been a formal complaint about my work? I admit, it is a challenge to meet the needs and expectations of so many different families but I feel I have a good system of communication with my student's, Parents? Is that not so?" Anne spoke up spontaneously, causing Mr. Bell to look back at her, with some dismay. This wasn't going to be very easy to discuss together he realized.

"That's good to hear."

"Our students test scores have shown a substantial improvement, have they not?"

"Our last report has been more than what we really expected, that's true."

"Attendance as well, right? I mean it is a notable improvement. Understanding that the weather has been favorable overall. I have paid extra attention to make sure everything is cleaned well. So as not to spread any germs that might lead to illness and absenteeism."

"Attendance has been satisfactory, Miss Shirley. Our Students have shown a notable fondness for you Miss Shirley. That has come up quite frequently. Especially lately, I'm afraid to say. It is making some of our families a little more uneasy than we would like." Sternly his voice rang out and Anne feared where this conversation was going. She looked down just than, as if commanding her fingers to lace together, under her nervous stare. Than, she envisioned Mr. Bell's look of disappointment over her lack of constant attention to him at this moment. She reluctantly pulled her gaze back upwards, in obedient posturing.

"I believe, when we advised you about the perils of being a young teacher, you may have not understood our initial instructions. Really, we offered to you the best possible tools to help you succeed in teaching our children for this environment. It is essential that you be able to maintain a position of authority when you are teaching in one of our classrooms, don't you agree, Miss Shirley?"

"Why, yes, of course, Mr. Bell.. I admit, my age, might be bringing me more challenges to my authority. Especially among those few students who are close to me in age. However, I feel I have had no difficulty in addressing each one with the knowledge and wisdom instilled in me from my excellent education both at home and from Queens Academy? I also have some University Classes now under my belt as well."

"Do you feel these, "challenges" are perhaps clouding your judgment some? I mean, a Teacher, living in our community, presents a, perhaps a greater challenge than say, if you had to travel to your job?"

"Perhaps but I believe my living in the same town as my students has allowed me to better serve them? My students success is my most important goal in teaching."

"Your dedication to the importance of education is commendable. We just are concerned that your attention to certain students might be more of an obstacle than maybe even you anticipated, hum?"

"I don't understand, Mr. Bell? I have helped some of my older students after-school? They are all behind at some point. I put this information in my last report, didn't I?"

"Yes, we knew this would be quite a challenge for you."

"Indeed. It is my desire to prepare as many students as are ready so that they have a better than average chance at passing the Queens Exam."

"It is with this goal in mind that we hired you for the job."

"Good! I was afraid we were having a misunderstanding over what I was trying to do in my classroom."

"We do believe you are doing your best in the classroom. Some members have brought up an understandable concern that you have become.. well...maybe too friendly with your students?"

"How can that be possible, Mr. Bell? I feel it is vital for me to understand each and every one of my students backgrounds ,histories, so that I can offer them as many opportunities to learn? My Parents have been overwhelmingly supportive of our Carnival. I know, I am reaching my students, in a way that will prepare them for any challenge higher education will present them with. It has been exciting to see how much better they have become, now that learning is a little less obvious. Don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure we do understand everything you are hoping to accomplish? I mean, my daughter has improved on her test scores. It has been little struggle for us to get Jane to want to attend classes, even on chilly days. It seems though some of your male students, well..uhm...this is very difficult for me to discuss."

"Are you trying to say that some of my students may be infatuated with me, Sir? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, Miss Shirley."

"Children do have a habit of seeing a good Teacher often as an extended family member? I'd be flattered, being an orphan myself, to touch others in such a way. We are all part of the same Church family, are we not? Brothers and Sisters all, so we have been taught."

Anne claimed smartly. Hoping beyond hope that this answer was clever enough to squelch some of those very annoying rumors by saying this for the time being.

"Why yes, Miss Shirley, that we are."

"Than you are also aware than that I am very good friends with the Allans as well? I take my spiritual advice close to my heart. Mr. Bell, my educational goals have not changed, nor will they, on any sort of whim. Townspeople, some want me to settle down. To raise a family. Others are worried that I might settle down and interfere with their long term plans. Than there is my family who doesn't seem to mind too much that I further my education so that I can better provide for myself and my family through future hard times? I have proven that I am quite capable of doing the work I am asked to do. My success so far has encouraged me to keep working toward a University Degree. You do believe that getting a University Degree is an important pursuit do you not?" Anne looked up at Mr. Bell for his acknowledgment.

"Well, yes I do." He answered uncomfortably.

"Than we agree that my goals have merit and that I am setting a good example for all of our children. A well educated woman is the best qualified of Teachers. Our Miss Stacey was a wonderful example, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was. Boys who are getting older do tend to take more into account from young women who are proving to be a success in life. Though they do tend to veer more towards those women with sound domestic skills of course." He noted with some scrutiny.

"That is very true Mr. Bell. Only more the reason why what these boys are really looking for is a role model in me. Not a wife. So we have little to worry about don't we? Why next year, it will be some other girl who has tickled their fancy ,right?"

"Is that what you really want Miss Shirley for yourself"

"I want my Diploma from Redmond University. After that, I am not sure what the future holds for me but life is too unpredictable and I prefer not to plan too much ahead of myself. I will be challenged enough, between helping Marilla take care of Green Gables, teaching, my University Courses, what time do I have for anything else?"

"You have a point. It was my duty to address our townsfolk's concerns about their children's well being. I will tell them what you have reiterated with me today. Hopefully this will waylay their fears for the time being."

"Thank you very much. Oh, I almost forgot and I really didn't believe I needed permission to do so but I have made plans to tutor Gilbert Blythe this Winter." Anne added and than held her breath, waiting for his reaction to this idea.

"I see. How do you expect to do this and not encourage the scrutiny of our good citizens here in Avonlea?" He stared back at her sternly.

"If I refused, Gilbert would not be able to catch up with his class. He has been very uneasy this year because he is behind. Especially since he is my oldest student. He has been quite determined with his studies but he is so far behind. He dearly wants to go to Queens with the other students as well" Anne added, hoping he would find no reason to object to their plans to accomplish this goal.

"But if he is so far behind, is it even possible with your work schedule?"

"I have to try at least? Miss Stacey was able to help me catch up and why, even get to the top of my class. I feel obligated to offer Gilbert no less, as long as he studies and can keep up with the rest of his work in class."

"He does seem to be a serious boy but nothing is wrong with Farming here in Avonlea"

:True, but even our future Farmers have benefited from learning more about the Science of Agriculture. Things are changing too rapidly. Avonlea Farmers will only benefit from what Gilbert can learn from just going onto to Queens. Mr. Barry is a well educated man, is he not?"

"I see your point. It was good of you to bring this up with me beforehand. I will do what I can to make this work. You however must also not indulge these students whims too much either. I cannot be held responsible if you fail to keep the boundaries between being a good, responsible, Teacher and your private life in line with the values we hold so dear to us here in Avonlea."

"They are important to me as well. Thank you for your understanding and concern, Mr. Bell. May I leave now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to keep you out for so long."

"Than goodnight, Sir. Thank you again for allowing our class to rehearse in your fine home."

"Oh, you are welcome. They seemed to not have caused too much of a ruckus or try my Wife's nerves too much."

"That is good to hear. Good night." Anne told him as she turned around in a swirl. If she could fly, she would have flown out the nearby window far from all of this gossip and remorse. She wanted happy thoughts and to think well of her students good cheer. She will have to speak once again with Gilbert and hope that he will understand why she must keep a good distance from anything that might leave others with the wrong impression. Now, where would she find the courage to disappoint him so much?

Anne wandered down the Hallway, picking up the sound of laughter and other conversations carrying on in the Parlor nearby. However, her thoughts and mood was not one that lead her to want to converse or laugh or solve riddles with her students unfortunately. She had none except for this one thought that was now preying on her mind about what to do with Gilbert Blythe? So instead of following the path ahead of her, she veered off, to her right ,to see where the door outside of the sitting room would lead her to.

********

In her wandering through the Bell's vast hallway she found herself opening the door that lead to their back patio. She preceded to walk outside and found she was drawn, like an ensnared fly, to a spider who had it tied up in it's webbing, pulling it's prey within it's grasp. So too was Anne drawn by the desire to seek out what sort of landscaping was planned out before her. She barely noticed the click of her heels on the cold stone ground underneath her feet or the Winter's chill that swished over and around as she made her way to a guardrail waiting, inviting, her to linger there for awhile. She just gazed forward, unable to really see everything painted out before her. Right now she just wanted to concentrate on the trouble at hand. The air's currant though was filled with such a sweet, spicy scent, from the cedar trees that really refused to be completely ignored. It did truly beguile most of its captives with its blissful aroma. Anne once again looked forward and found herself than captivated by the view of snowy hills covered by scatterings of these tall, quite enormous, trees that were all magnificently dressed up for the coming Holidays. Nature, she believed, was the very best of decorators, leaving everyone around to behold its wonderful inspirations. Even in those whose worries that they felt, were tied to them, like heavy boulders, heaved up from the very core of the Earth itself. The road for her was indeed a stony one but than again, no worse a challenge than others too have had to bear at one time or the next.

This enchanted mood she felt, inspired by the lovely surroundings, though wasn't strong enough to steal Anne for more than a few moments. Her resolve brought her back once more to the cause that lead her out here with an urgent need for more careful scrutiny. Talking to Gilbert about this problem without a careful plan of action beforehand wasn't doing her any good. He always seemed to be able to convince her that she was being mislead in her reasoning or overly concerned when she shouldn't be so. Now she could not deny that their actions were indeed having a negative affect on some of the important people around her. Once again, she went back to contemplating the trouble that Mr. Bell confronted her with seriously once more.

Why was it that Gilbert Blythe's name kept coming up in her conversations with others? Wasn't it obvious to everyone else that though she did care for him, true, it really was only as a friend? She didn't have any brothers or other older siblings to watch out for her or to keep her company? Diana was like a rose, precious with a beauty, Anne felt, she could only aspire to. It was something she decided that she would never be able to achieve ultimately for herself in reality. That didn't matter to Anne though. She felt that Diana helped her understand the things about femininity that Marilla and probably Mrs. Lynde will never know. Though in Mrs. Lynde's case, it wasn't so much that she didn't know these things, as much as she was rather set in her ways and maybe a little too conservative for the times to please Anne. She did however understand that a girl must look outside of herself for things like fashion and good etiquette. Rachel was supportive of her in these matters at least. It was just part of Society. People feel more comfortable around familiar things. Though Anne didn't want to be too stodgy. So she depended on Diana for these things more seriously while she felt she gave Diana a better view of what was really going on in the intellectual, outside, World. Just for her contribution in kind. A World that Anne was fearing more and more that Diana would be denied at least for the time being. This made Anne sad. She felt that because of this she needed Gilbert, to help to distract her from this terrible woe. His interest too, in more scientific knowledge, sports and history, helped her do better in her own studies too. Sometimes it is wise to learn from the experiences of others she reasoned to herself. Not every wise man put his thoughts and learning into a book form so it was good to be able to learn from many different sources. It is nice, as well, to listen to a story once in awhile since it's tellers can be very charismatic. This can make even a familiar story more fun to listen to she thought with a smile.

This must be why Anne looked forward to doing things with Gilbert she decided to herself. There were moment when she felt unsure of herself or why certain things he did made her blush? It was probably just the way he likes to be helpful to her. She wasn't tutoring him for this reason was she? To keep him around more often? No-no, it was his idea after all. If he had other motives, she would surely cure him of that when he finds himself buried under a stack of paper and trying to find just the right word to complete his sentence. She just couldn't reason why any boy would bother spending this much time studying to do better if not to go onto Queens Academy and prove his own worth. A good noble path to pursue and one she completely and wholeheartedly wanted to help him or any one of her students for that matter to achieve. She would do the very same thing for Diana, if she asked her too!

Besides, why must life be so boring? Laughter is such a rich and wondrous emotion. So good for the soul. Joy was something she knew so little of when she was a child. Yet she defied sadness with her vast imagination. Life could not sustain or thrive without something to look forward to that was good. So could it be that she was doing all of this extra work to keep herself more entertained? That much she couldn't discern properly but if they both benefitted some from these lessons, than the outcome of it all was worthy, was it not? She tried to think harder on this thought but could not argue it's outcome either yay or nay? It couldn't be that important?

She re-discovered also with today's lesson, from Mr. Bell, that it wasn't enough for her to be a student. No, she wanted to help build the dreams of others. Help them feel good about their life's pursuit and accomplish new goals that were good as well as honorable. This she felt was her gift and she only hoped she could do it well without prejudice.

However, students, like Josie Pye were quite a challenge, she must admit. Her upbringing was focused too much on social matters and not enough on academic ones Anne noticed. Instead of seeing her as a Teacher, someone who wanted desperately to see her reach her goals, Josie saw her as a rival for other boys affection. So much so that any sort of discouragement she received from the boys in her eyes was blamed on Anne's actions rather than the result of her own choices. This greatly troubled Anne. It could easily interrupt Josie's plans for her own future and it was a terrible distraction in the classroom. Would that Anne could raise a magic scepter and enchant her students so much, that instead of concentrating so much on her, that they instead would focus on their own education and learning the skills they need to know so that they can be good citizens in life. Learning can be such a precious gift and stories, even the sad ones, make you care more about others. It should also inspire more to do good things in the World.

"Ah, so much to learn and enjoy in life. So little time." Anne therefore escaped into her thoughts with the coming of the night. Breezes blew cold while her worries now were drifting off stolen by a mischievous spirit in a merry making mood.


	53. Along a Windy Road

It was long after Anne got lost in her own imagination that she was unceremoniously disturbed by another person's sound of jubilation.

"Anne! There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to. Why I didn't think of this place first, is beyond me? Though you aren't wearing a coat out here. Aren't you cold standing here without one?" Gilbert walked around to her side, trying to get her attention but still failing. " Are you feeling well?" He asked her after his rush of questions still weren't getting any response he noticed strangely? So he reached out his hand to cover hers to judge if maybe she might not be feeling right. It could be a fever that was keeping her distracted from his words?

"What is it?" Anne yelled out in astonishment. "Oh, Gilbert, please don't do that. First, you startled me. Second, why must I keep telling you it isn't proper for you to be touching my hand like this?" She stated, pulling her hand out quickly to release the hold he had on it.

Gilbert still couldn't see her face because she continued to stare out into the distance in front of her. He wondered why she was still so uncomfortable with a gesture that was common enough among people that he knew? As if he meant some kind of harm to her and she was afraid of him for some reason he just couldn't imagine himself?

"I merely wanted to see how cold you really were. If it was warm, you might have had a fever. That's all. You were so lost in your own thoughts and weren't responding to my words." He said showing a look of confusion at her reaction over his simple gesture.

"Could you not address me by my name? Isn't that enough?" Anne debated with him trying to hold back her sudden anger over this constant reprimand. Though some of this anger really was stemming from her previous confrontation with Superintendent Bell and those endless accusation that never want to vanish about her behavior around Gilbert as well.

"If you would have answered my questions or turned to me when I spoke to you than I am sure I could have resisted the urge to touch you in a thoughtful manner. For some reason, tapping you on the shoulder seems so rude or demanding? Touching your hand seems more kind and thoughtful? At least when my Mother does it to me it feels that way?" He explained rather defensively.

"You are her son, so you are comfortable with that. However, since we do get illness' more this time of the year, it is advised that we not touch the hands of others despite our common acquaintance."

"I'm trying Anne but it is hard not to do. Did you even notice that it has started to snow out here again?" Saying this he instinctively started to remove his suit coat. He than pushed it over her shoulders, not allowing her the opportunity to reject this common gesture of good will.

"Gilbert, really! I did notice the snowflakes but moreso because I wished to see them as they truly are, under a microscope, I mean. So sparkling and beautiful. Than they snuggle up close together to keep warm. Creating a blanket of snow. Covering the ground in pure whiteness. So beautiful." Anne commented, making Gilbert smile at her silliness.

"This all just came to you, Anne? Standing out here in the cold?" He asked her amused.

"Why yes, of course it did or does. Don't you do this too when you stand out in the fields and time seems so meaningless?" She questioned him as if everyone did the very same thing she did, all of the time.

"Not usually, Anne. Sometimes, I'll look over a field and wonder who has traveled this path before me? What was their life like? Mostly though, I'm busy with the cattle or wishing I was anywhere but in a muddy field with a bunch of ornery, ungrateful animals. I guess?" Gilbert told her feeling guilty for his lack of insight.

"That does sound boring. Especially when you could be here, looking over the fields, imitating an English Garden and there beyond the yard. The land sinks into what I think a moor would be like. With a fog as thick as cream, floating, maybe even creeping mysteriously through the deep emptiness between them." Anne described in deep contemplation while Gilbert tried to see the scene she described before him.

"You really do see more than I usually look for in the evenings. Maybe because I have been so busy lately?"

"It might make your work go by faster, perhaps? At least it will make it more attractive to do once in awhile." She smiled now over her own memories of sunny Summer days out rustling the cattle and picking up the wild flowers she found along the way.

"Maybe it will? Though I find a cow or bull stepping on my foot a harsh kick back to reality. They don't give a lad much time to think about what kind of boat or ship might by passing by."

"Those things always happen in life. I just seem to overlook it a lot so I can think of more pleasant things. The work, it needs to get done but I like to put a little bit of fun or magic into it so I don't get too bored. Just imagining that their may be a jolly dwarf, hiding behind that hill not too far ahead of us, fiddling away a merry tune is incentive enough for me to get out there to work." She said dreamily.

"But what if there really isn't? Isn't that disappointing to find out?" He reasoned.

"No, because I make it real in my head and I enjoy the melody of an ancient song I heard somewhere along the way."

"You run into many dwarfs, playing fiddle, do you now?" He wondered. Asking her in an old Scottish tone.

"No of course not. But I have read of them and their music, so it isn't difficult to imagine one dwelling in our fields. For me at least. I like the idea, that's all." She flippantly spouted out with little care for her attitude.

"I think I would like to see that for real, personally speaking. Though when I get bored enough, maybe I'll remember what you told me." Smirking now, he found this conversation more entertaining than bantering away with his friends who oftentimes turned out to be more his rivals these days. How much better it was to visit with Anne and her imagination. Yet, a good debate was welcome as well. He wanted to be open minded and see things in perspective. So there was some merit in what other men had to say he then concluded. Most stories were put pen to paper by men after all, he reasoned.

"I hope you can too Gilbert. It feeds the soul, I think."

"Than why are you out here instead of with the others who are out to just enjoy the evening? I don't understand?"

"I'm afraid that my actions have gotten the attention of Superintendent Bell and he thought them to be unfavorable to him." She muttered uncomfortably.

"How so?"

"We need to talk more about it later. It is getting cold out here, isn't it?" She said suddenly starting to shiver now that she was more aware of what was going on around her.

"I thought you would feel that way. I'll go get you your coat and hat. I'll let Diana know too that we are ready to go home." Gilbert announced with a quick urge to get going. He really wanted to know more about Anne's meeting with Mr. Bell too. If it was bad he rather have a chance to talk to her first. He now feared it might be about him. That would be just awful so he wanted to make sure she wouldn't stop talking to him because of it.

He strode toward the open door to the outside and turned back to see what she was doing now. He was half hoping that she had to watch him leave but she was back to her night dreaming again. Why was it, that he just couldn't resist being around her? Why was it that Anne always seemed to be dreaming away of some place far from him? He turned back towards the hallway to walk to the room that I heard the other children singing along in the distance. He liked going to the places that Anne wanted to go to. She was adventurous and he felt that was something very few girls really wanted to do around here in Avonlea. He realized that he likes learning more about the World out there. How many times now did he watch a ship sailing away far off to some distant shore? Away from the farms, where people wore suits rather than baggy overalls always muddy, all covered with dirt. He rather be strolling the avenues with a pretty girl on his arm. Hopefully, if he plays his cards right, that girl will be Anne Shirley. What fun that will be!

**********

Entering into the Parlor, Gilbert could hear music playing in the background. Some of his classmates were singing along with a phonograph. He was now feeling guilty for having to drag Diana away from her friends. It was so rare that they could all get together to just be around each other away from the classroom and those strict rules to be quiet. Don't speak unless spoken to! It had it's purpose though. It just made times like this seem more important. He had hoped that Anne too could enjoy the evening with them. If she wasn't so tired from working all afternoon at the Payne's household she might have joined them? Luck was not on his side tonight it seemed.

"Oh, really, Gilbert? Must we go now? Everything here is just better don't you think? Well you would think so if you would just join with us, that is." Diana proclaimed while Gilbert tried to listen.

"Diana, I promised that I would get you home safely. Anne is tired and so am I. If you ever want me to bring you out again, you will just have to come home with us now." Gilbert told her plainly.

Diana scoffed at his tone of voice."Gilbert, I'm not your responsibility. Don't be ridiculous. Since no one else here will be going our way, I see, I have no other choice than to leave with you." She reasons reluctantly, taking a mournful look back, seeing her friends were still singing and laughing along now without her.

"Good because it's starting to snow outside. We should be off before it gets too hard for me to steer in. I have to go get Anne's coat. Than we can leave." He spoke up while he turned to leave the room.

Once there, Gilbert moves around coats and hats until he found his own and pulled it on before looking out for Anne's things. Once done, He started to make his way back to Anne while Diana was still trying to put on her hat.

"Wait up Gilbert!" Diana cried out but he didn't slow down. She than thought that wasn't Gilbert not wearing his suit coat? He must have given it to Anne before coming out to find her? So she just sighed some out loud and than went to the mirror in the room to help straighten out the hat on her head. Letting Gilbert run on ahead of her to give Anne her coat alone.

Gilbert made his way back to the patio where he left Anne to her thoughts. She had tiny snowflakes crowning her bright red hair. His coat was now gathered up tightly around her shoulders. Not as he left her moments earlier. What a silly girl she could be at times! He wondered where she was right now in her head? A part of him wished he didn't have to disturb her thoughts but it was snowing out and they needed to get back home.

"Anne? Anne? We must be leaving now."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you very much, Gilbert. I am tired. Though being out here, it's so calming. A nice end to a rather hectic day." She recited warmly. It took some effort for her to turn and face Gilbert. Having to leave behind her blissful escape from reality.

"Oh, here is your suit coat, I'll take my own coat now from you, please?" She mentioned and he traded with her thoughtfully.

As Anne removed his coat from around her shoulders, Gilbert felt the unfamiliar urge to run his hand against her soft cheek, reddened by the harsh wind. Without a coat for this long, she just looked so cold. He thought that the temptation to kiss her too, if he did do this, would be just too strong. What was wrong with him? This was the second time that this desire to do so almost overcame his good common sense? It was reluctantly though that he just held out his hand, waiting, to receive his suit coat, to put it back on.

He was pulling his arm through his second sleeve of his overcoat when he noticed that Anne was getting her sleeve cuff caught in her own coat seam.

"Here, wait. Let me get this straight on and I will help you with your own heavy coat." He spoke up as he rushed with his own coat. Moving now to grasp ahold of her coat's collar to lift it up and over the bothersome sleeves buttons.

"Thank you, Gilbert. How awkward." She complained while trying still to pull her button loose.

"Please Anne, I need to detach it from you outer coat first. There! It's loose now. Go ahead and pull your arm through it." She did so and Gilbert lifted her other coat sleeve so that she could get her arm through the adjoining one. Than he pulled the two front panels around to meet in the middle.

"Here let me get these buttons for you." He started to reach for a button on her heavy, navy wool coat but she stopped his hand before he touched one of them.

"Thank you, Gilbert, again, I can button up my coat faster than you can. It is getting colder out here, isn't it?" She smiled up at him, catching the questioning look on his face, before turning her head away from it's glare to look up to the snowy gray clouds above them.

"Of course. I was only trying to be helpful. The snow does look like it's coming down faster. We need to get on our way." He acknowledged her comment while trying to manage his own coat buttons and than slipping on his better black riding gloves.

"Did I make you nervous, Mr. Blythe?" Anne smiled wryly over at him while shaking her head side to side. " Look at your own coat? You are such a silly boy sometimes. Straighten up! Now I'll just get these two buttons for you on the front of your overcoat. You have them out of alignment here. Thank you for picking my coat up for me" She admonished him for attaching them up wrong but tried to soften her comment with a compliment.. Gilbert still turned red, feeling a mixture of shame and remorse. First for obviously showing how nervous she made him feel around her but what was worse was her calling him a "boy" once again. He wanted to take care of her. It seemed apparent to him that she was overwhelming herself with all of this work. Why must she resist his help so much? What will it take for her to see him as her equal, not some child that needs to be chided over? He thought not doing a very good job at hiding his disappointment.

"I can button up my own coat too! I was just rushing because your sleeve was caught up in your coat. I'm not a child, Anne." He corrected her and Anne stepped back, away from him, with a sigh.

Before either of them could unravel this dilemma, in walks Diana, not too pleased with Gilbert's unheeded pace back to Anne's side earlier.

"There you two are! Well now, Gilbert. You shouldn't have took off like that. What was such a rush that you couldn't wait up for me? Even for one moment?" She stared at him in anger but he started to sense she was merely causing a scene for her amusement for the most part.

"Anne was out here in the cold, Diana. I was in a hurry to get back to her." He explained.

"I was almost done."

"But I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't want to rush you any further, Diana." Gilbert described staring pleadingly over at her for understanding. Diana than just let out a heavy sigh in reluctance. Gilbert would, beg, borrow or steal, whatever moments he could find to be alone with Anne these days. It was hopeless to think that anything or anyone for that matter could distract him from this obsessive pursuit of Anne's good graces. Poor Gilbert, Diana now thought. His fate seems to be sealed and she will have to accept Gilbert's choice in fair maidens. She will be gracious and happy for her best friends good fortune. Gilbert though was too intent on winning her bosum friends heart. Anne was positively against any suitors for any purpose. He will just have to learn how to just be a friend she thought reasonably so..

"Is everyone ready now to go?" Gilbert rallied the two of them in an effort to leave there now.

"Have we no other choice?" Diana pouted once more in frustration. " I wish we could stay a little bit longer? Anne? You must still be so cold? Everyone else is still waiting for their rides back home and sharing songs together. Wouldn't you like some good singing right now before we start out from here?" Diana offered but not realizing Anne really just needed to be away from this place. Enough has taken place already here tonight. She felt the urgent need to be at home with just her own family now. She had, had enough with things to do with school and teaching for the rest of this weary, long, day.

"It's been a long day, Diana."

"Sometimes it seems that all we do is work and go to school, Anne. I wish we had more parties here in Avonlea for us." Diana complained..

"We have the Winter Ball and the Carnival coming up soon, Diana. I'm trying to get some Caroler's together as well. So this Winter isn't going to be that boring, really, Diana." Gilbert spoke up seeing Anne's look of fatigue over Diana's disappointment. She must be very tired by now he thought.

"I just wasn't planning on being here tonight at all, Diana. I have so much to do and those twins are due back any day. Poor Marilla must be so tired after such a harsh journey under such sad circumstances too. I don't mean to be distracted and this is why I prefer to arrive on my own on nights like this. I didn't mean to ruin your fun, dear. These are my responsibilities, not your own, after all."

"You do too much, Anne. I just don't want you to never have any sort of fun. Soon you will leave us for Redmond and I will not see you for a very long time. I am happy that you came and I am sorry for being so greedy about all of this." Diana repented sadly of her guilty desires for sharing her fun with a friend.

"You needn't be so sorry, Diana. We both have commitments to our families. We did speak of getting you another ride home, remember, Diana? I said that Anne would probably be tired tonight, also" Gilbert spoke up but he knew what Diana was feeling right now. It was difficult to give up being a child and giving in to more responsibilities. Playing a game of Hockey was more fun than pitching hay in the barn. His Uncle though paid him a fair amount for the work and he would need the money for his expenses at Queens in the near future.

"Yes, you did Gilbert. I'm sorry Anne if I made you feel guilty. I wish more things happened on our side of the Island." She paused, straightening out her coat sleeve over one of her kid leather gloved hands. "Well, it just can't be helped for tonight, so don't bother with me. Soon I'll be old enough and I can go out on my own. Though with weather such as this, it still might be best not to travel out alone." She sighed.

"I need to harness up the horses. I'll meet you two outside." He just turned around and started to make his way out towards the Horse Barn.

"I'll do that. Thank you." Anne answered back.

Gilbert found himself once again in a grumpy mood. How can he though explain to Diana that courting is not an easy thing for a lad to do? It was even worse since she is older than he is and their Teacher as well? Why did it seem he was always falling for girls older than he was? It seemed like only a Summer ago when it was Alice Bell wasn't it? No, it was longer than that but he really did believe she could be the one. He was just a kid than.

No, this was something serious. He suddenly started to grin with a twinkle in his eye. Father instructed him that it was a Man's duty to set the course in all matters of courting. Thinking back now over how well things have been going between the two of them. Not including this afternoon, things weren't going too badly for the two of them? He needed to get Anne alone again so that he could make sure that everything was going well between them. He sensed something was on her mind and he was going to bug her until she told him what it really was.

*****************

Later, Diana re-joined Gilbert outside. Catching a moment to go out ahead of Anne so that she could speak to him privately. He was now making sure he had the harness attached properly to his lead horse.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...well...I'm just sorry if I said something wrong earlier. You seemed rather cross with me." Diana spoke carefully.

"It doesn't matter." He said shortly.

"It just seemed like a cute thing to say? Sometimes, my romantic sensibilities get the best of me." She tried to explain.

"It doesn't help when you say things like that though about me in front of Anne."

"I wasn't thinking enough. Don't be cross with me. I wasn't trying to make you look bad. It is probably because my prospects are not looking very promising these days. I'm really not that jealous." Diana confessed honestly now.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you, Diana." He looked back at her smiling.

"Why do you say that, Gilbert?" She grasped onto his elbow to keep his attention on her.

"Nothing. I just know you aren't being completely unnoticed by everyone.'

"Like who? Please don't say it's Charlie. That would just be too mean of you to say."

"Than I won't say anything." He thought amused by her tone.

"Who cares about old Charlie. He's such a pest!" She protested.

"Poor Charlie. No one likes him."

"No one likes whom, Gilbert?" Anne asked, joining them outside, after inquiring which of her students were still waiting on their rides home.

"Charles."

"That isn't very nice to say about anyone." Anne noted shooting Gilbert a stern look.

"Are you making an unexpected confession, dear Anne." Gilbert inquired curiously though he didn't believe she had any feelings for Charlie, at all.

"Why do you plague me so with these useless inquiries?"

"He's a pest. I don't think he knows any other way to behave." Diana states causing Gilbert to walk past her to offer Anne help, making Diana have to wait her turn, getting into the waiting buggy.

"Be that way than Gilbert." Diana lifted her nose into the air in defiance back at him.

"I will."

"You two aren't going to bicker all the way back home now, are you?" Anne asked them wishing that she was under her nice, quilted, warm quilts, instead of outside on this bitter cold night.

"No. It wouldn't be polite. I just don't think it is very nice of Gilbert to tease me. He knows I don't like Charlie. At all." She emphasized sharply.

"Charles isn't that bad. I wish you wouldn't worry so much about boys at your age, Diana. I'm sure there are ones out there who like you but they are too shy to speak up. You still have a few more years left to just enjoy your childhood." Anne replied while Gilbert enjoyed the opportunity to gloat over Diana while he now took his time as he helped her get safely up into his Father's borrowed buggy.

"I'm almost fourteen, I'll have you know!" She glared back at him while he just rolled his eyes in silent protest. "Besides, you are only fifteen, Gilbert and one would think you were ready to send out wedding invitations!" Diana blurted out, causing Anne to almost lose her satchel, when Gilbert abruptly snatched up the loose reigns while he jumped up onto his bench seat up front. His jerking movements forced the horses to jerk forward suddenly in protest. They were confused by his startlingly actions and almost ended up pulling them into a roadside ditch.

Instinctively, Gilbert reacted quickly to move them back at a safe distance without much thought. Regaining his control over the horses, aligning them along the narrow path that they were suppose to be following soon.

" Gilbert! Are you trying to hurt us? I do suppose that Diana's comment was not that well thought out. Yet, if you cannot keep calm, than please let me steer the horses." Anne corrects him, than pauses to straighten out the blanket over her lap, before addressing Diana next.

"Diana, that was not a very nice thing to say about Gilbert. It really is ridiculous, isn't it? I hope you will try to think more before speaking out about such sensitive topics." Anne admonished her as well.

The scene immediately became silent around Anne. She couldn't help but wonder what these two were thinking about the other? She was sure, if they felt they could talk to each other freely, they would love to continue on with this silly argument. The thought though seemed so humorous to her. The two of them stewing over a few misspoken words but they were really funny? She found it too difficult to contain her own laughter to herself and surprisingly started to laugh out loud nervously.

"Anne? How could you laugh at us like that?" Diana asked her bitterly.

"I'm sorry. Really I am! I just couldn't stop myself when it got too quiet all of a sudden." She explained, while she was still trying to get those silly thoughts out of her imagination!

"Diana Barry, if you ever say something so,..so . .,wrong like that again. I'll not call you a friend." Gilbert spit out feeling horribly humiliated by what Diana had said about him. He was sure Anne was laughing out loud at him.

"You said I couldn't marry! Of course I know that." Diana shot back defensively. " Unless I lived in Europe I suppose! It was a deliberate dig at me on your part, Gilbert." She answered him in a huff.

"Well, we are not European. I mean, growing up in Europe. Who would want to be married at thirteen or even fourteen, for that matter? You have been picking on me all night, Diana. So who isn't being, "fair"?" He remarked angrily.

"We are all tired. This has been a very trying day. Between the Payne's misfortune, Josie's plotting, it has put us all on edge tonight." Anne brought up to hopefully calm these two old friends down some.

"Not to mention Charlie and Moody's prodding me as well. You know how much Charlie likes to make me mad." Gilbert stated back.

"You bother each other, Gilbert. What is Moody's problem though? He never cares much about anything?" Diana questioned curiously.

"Because of how Josie acts sometimes. He didn't know about her plan to change the script."

"So did he think it was your doing than, Gilbert?" Diana felt perplexed over this idea.

"Who knows? He thought and Charlie didn't help things either, that I was making a play for Josie."

"After everything that happened at White Sands, even?" Diana mentioned.

"Must we bring that up now, Diana? You mustn't let Charlie or Moody rile you up so easily Gilbert. You know his true intent, right?" Anne tried to be brief but she was secretly hoping to end this train of thinking without too much reminiscing.

"Just because I know what they are doing doesn't make it any easier to not get mad when they do it. When will they grow up, Anne?"

"Never. Still Anne is right. Though..ooohh. Josie can make me so mad at times too." Diana spoke up for her and they all fell back than to saying nothing.

"Let's just put this aside right now. Neither one of you really meant to start an argument, I'm sure." Anne spoke up and the two of them stopped talking.

Gilbert than abruptly hopped out of the buggy to see if his mishap caused any damage. The two girls just watched him as he kicked and pulled at the wheel spokes making sure nothing was damaged by his recklessness. He pulled up back into his seat once more but not before noting that the girls were still rustling around behind him. It was windy and icy cold outside tonight. When the buggy was all put together, earlier, the girls had eagerly covered themselves up in the back row with heavy furs, trying to get warm.

"Is everything sturdy? Nothing needs repairing?" Diana asked him as she looked around the buggy once more for broken off parts on the ground.

"If something broke, I would have fixed it. It's fine. Don't worry." He stated wondering why bother to ask if he wasn't fixing anything wrong? "What about you two? Are you going to survive? I can barely see your faces back there." Gilbert smirked as he gathered up the reigns again, trying to get ready to leave once more without fighting this time he hoped!

"Hardly, but don't mind us. Just get us home before we become icicles, please?" Diana commented, shivering still, under the heavy blankets around her.

"Should I ask the Bell's for more blankets before I go? Are your teeth chattering, Diana? Anne?" He called back to the two of them teasing.

"We'll survive with what he now have. Please? Just take us home where there is a roaring fire and a welcome hearth awaiting us all." Anne recites and this thought leaves them all longing for a cozy place inside right not.

Gilbert than shrugs his shoulders, making ready for their journey back home. "Than mush on, my two gallant steeds! Your master commands it! Away we go!" Gilbert yells out as he whips the reigns hard against the horses sides in front of him. The wheels jerk forward first, trying to loosen the caked up snow around them but then they give way, turning in time to follow the pace of the horses stride.

"I will be so happy, Anne, to get out of this freezing cold wind." Diana explained as the rush of their moving forward made her cringe.

"The wind is getting stronger, isn't it, Gilbert? I am quite ready to be back into a nice cozy warm bed. So don't tarry too long out here tonight now, Gilbert." Anne hoped that Gilbert would not come up with any more distractions for them on their ride home. Thinking now that it probably wouldn't be a good night for her to talk to Gilbert about everything Mr. Bell brought up with her tonight. It was just too unsettling to talk about it under these frigid conditions. He seemed a little agitated himself she noted also.

"Don't worry, Anne. I could still use some time left to study more in my Geography book. I'm just happy that you fixed the Play back to the way that it was Anne. I know you did this for me and I am really grateful. What a mess that would have been for me to have to play it all out. I hope now that you aren't so worried about letting me drive us all out at night."

"Aren't you tired, Gilbert? And cold? You look as tired as we all do." Diana noted.

"No, I'm fine, Diana. This cold wind keeps a lad wide awake and focused. I want to get home safely too."

"Perhaps not than? I don't know how you can stand the cold from where you are sitting. Even with all of these furs, I can't stand this weather. How do you endure Anne? You are much slighter than I am?"

"I'm truly cold as well, Diana. I just don't want to distract Gilbert from getting us back home." Anne whispered back to her quietly..

"I just know that this night would not have ended so well, if the parts were not set right. I was sure that Josie and I would come to some disagreement and we would all be sent home in punishment." Gilbert brought up again unable to completely let go of his earlier fears.

"Trials like these are bound to come up from time to time. So do emergencies and bad tidings. Your troubles were bothersome, Gilbert. The Payne's though are facing much more serious trials in their small little world than we are."

"I'm sorry, Anne. I.. . I . . didn't mean to make our troubles seem more important than their lives. I just don't want to imagine how sad something like that could be right now." He offered woefully.

"You must understand their sorrow some yourself, don't you Gilbert? Wasn't your own Father gravely ill once?" Anne asked calmly.

"Too many times to count in those long, long years before we could come back home to Avonlea. Some nights I just couldn't sleep because I could tell or sometimes feel that he wasn't doing very well. I learned that reading to him helped keep us both from thinking about how scared we both were for him some nights."

"Weren't you frightened out of your wits, Gilbert? I would have wanted a nurse, if I were in your place." Diana pondered his situation more.

"Nurses are for serious emergencies. Besides, they are expensive. I could do what needed to be done. Mother would have done it gladly but someone had to tend to business on the Ranch. No, it was better that I did it. Being a boy and all. Father would be uncomfortable having some woman around all of the time. You wouldn't want a man to feed you or help you get dressed now would you?" He asked Diana seriously.

"Oh no, of course not. Nurses though don't think of things like that, Gilbert. I mean we will after all be Mothers some day." She reasoned in general.

"You think so, Diana?" Gilbert answered her cautiously.

"You know she didn't mean you. I don't know what the future holds for me Diana, either? Though I know I can tend to both boys and girls, since I have done so for the families I took care of."

"What a challenge that must have been for you Anne." Diana examined.

"It was a lot of work for a girl your age, that's what." Gilbert mentioned.

"No more than an older sister has to perform I would think? It was just not feeling like I was really a part of the Hammond's Family, that made my work more of a chore and less of a joy." Anne replied sadly.

"All of those twins though Anne? It must have been dreadfully tiring."

"Not much time to yourself I bet. Did they allow you any schooling at all, Anne? It seems like a lot of work to have to do everyday." Gilbert wondered at all of this

"Very little, I'm afraid to say. I had some education before being placed with the Hammond's, so that helped me some. Reading wasn't hard for me to learn. I also wasn't afraid to ask someone what this word or that word meant if I hadn't see it before."

"Yet why even bother with books Anne? Weren't you afraid you would always be scrubbing floors or washing clothes?" Diana asked.

"I could never ignore a good book. They just sit there on shelves, beckoning us to pick them up and discover what wonders do they store under their covers? Why, my own curiosity just refused to let me pretend they were not there." Anne told them playfully but true.

"I never felt that way about a book, I suppose. I just hate being bored. A good story is a grand escape. Especially on stormy days."

"Or when we are feeling blue. Some heroines always seem to be much worse off in their fate than I usually am. I can't stay sad or feel too blue when I know somewhere out there, a white elephant is trampling through vines of green leaves and tall grasses, just waiting to be discovered by someone at least?" Diana proclaims.

"I do like a good adventure, don't you Gilbert?" Diana asked him playfully.

"Especially a sailing one, Diana. Though your book does sound like a good read."

"As long as you are reading the books I have assigned you, I have no objections over any other adventures, you choose to take on in your free time."

"Thanks, Anne. I get so bored out in the fields all day. I look forward to school. Just for an excuse to get out of that field and into something totally different, don't you too, Diana?"

"I just want to get out from under Mother's constant instruction. I do want a proper home of my own but some days I will do anything just to get out into those fields you dread so much Gilbert. Though not the really muddy ones. I like the ones full of flowers and tiny ladybugs floating in the ocean breezes. So peaceful, isn't it Anne?"

"It is."

So Anne, are you planning on going back to the Payne's house soon?" Gilbert thought it was wise to know if she was really interested in this Payne guy or not.

"I would like to follow up and see how they are doing in the future. I just don't know if I will have any free time?" She said honestly.

"Remember we have that Tea Party with my Aunt coming up as well."

"Yes, of course. We will probably have those twins of Marilla's as well. I know Rachel will help as much as she is able to but I just know they will need more social instructions." Anne sighed.

"I hope they won't have Mrs Lynde as their teacher at first like you did, Anne."

"Miss Cuthbert has assured me that she will not harbor any sort of foolishness with these two. She has made Rachel give her, her oath, not to slander or make up stories that will make them upset. Or issue facts that may be questionable around the children."

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to keep her ears a wiggling and teeth a-chattering so you say?" Gilbert pronounced in funny English accent.

"Let's not anticipate any problems,"

"My Mother and I will also help you. Though I know, those two will be a great unknown, won't they be, Anne?" Diana looked to Anne for her acknowledgment.

"That they will be. It may not be a permanent situation for us. I have so much to do but we are hoping that Alice might be able to learn some skills by visiting with us as well for some instruction."

"Alice Payne you mean? Are you really thinking this all the way through, Anne?" Gilbert asked with uneasy concern.

"If we have to teach the twins household skills, Alice can follow along. Like I said before, she is eager to learn how to take care of her Family. It's our duty." Anne explained carefully.

"You are doing a lot too aren't you Gilbert? What makes you think girls can't do different things like boys?" Diana argued.

"We all do but in different ways, Diana. It's just, can't anyone else help the Payne's Anne? You are so busy." He sounded concerned when he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Like I said, Alice can just follow along with the other girl. I don't want to force her to follow someone who might find it to just be a burden on them."

"It is hard to learn in an unhappy situation. Don't you think so too, Gilbert?"

"We don't always have much of a choice, do we? It's up to you. I am not sure having to learn anything from Mrs. Lynde will be any fun at all." Gilbert said.

"Rachel isn't a really bad Teacher, Gilbert. I know she is too nosey. She still is a talented seamstress and cook I will help if I can." Anne tried to relieve the worried looks on their concerned faces.

"They are eight, right, Anne? If I have the time, I'll do what I can to help out with the boy when I am working around Green Gables. Hard work and responsibility makes a boy into a good man. So my Father instructs me." He offered proudly. It might also help him keep an eye out for any unsuitable, suitors who might cross Anne's path as well. Maybe this kid will make a good spy he wondered?

"So does a good education. I'm not going to force them into a classroom unprepared though. I will have them enrolled as soon as they are ready. Now, even you have some free time to spend with your chums. I want them also to be able to look back on some of their childhood with a few fond memories in tow." Anne had to remind Gilbert.

"You know I think education is important, Anne. I was just hoping to help the boy stay out of Mrs. Lynde's way as much as possible."

"I would be happy for your help from that too, Gilbert. We are going to be so busy, Anne. It's going to be so crazy around here for some time." Diana was already tired with just the idea of it all.

"We will manage. If I can handle three sets of twins, I can handle anything." She announced proudly.

"I thought you didn't do very well with all of those children, Anne?" Gilbert smirked and they both giggled over the thought of Anne trying to manage all of those babies!

"I was young, true. I still managed it all. Still, it won't be as bad as all of that was. Those were trying days, you two. I am happy they are behind me now." Anne felt she didn't want to dwell on any unpleasant thoughts for right now.

"It must be so sad to have to lose your Parents." Diana pondered sadly.

"At least you will know how they must feel like Anne. It is still a great sorrow. We need to be good to our Parents, Diana." Gilbert said kindly.

"Especially in my case. That is why I am not concerned about these upcoming events. You just make room and adapt." Anne spoke wisely.

"Maybe it will give those gossips something new to talk about?

"It's not that important right now. Let's not talk about this now." Anne said still feeling uneasy about her earlier conversation about all of this.

"So Gilbert, are you coming to the Christmas Ball this year?" Diana asked him not wanting to think about losing anyone's Parents right now. A Ball is just so much more glamorous.

"I hope to. Wouldn't it be such fun if it was a Masked Ball?"

"I don't know if I would like that very much Gilbert."

"Why, not, Diana? It's just like a Play!" He teased.

"I would want to know who I was telling that I would dance with them." Diana noted.

"What about you, Anne? It could be fun, couldn't it?" He asked he hopefully. It would be so much easier for him to dance with Anne if they were disguised he hoped.

"It is a challenge, to figure out who is who? Most costumes don't hide it's wearer that well? For a small Country Ball, it may not be for the best."

"Mother's stories did make it sound like so much fun. I think I would like it even more." Gilbert told them with enthusiasm.

"A Fairy Ball, would be divine, wouldn't it, Diana?"

"That would be divine, Anne. It will never happen here in Avonlea."

"Or even Carmody. Maybe in College?" Gilbert wondered hopefully.

"Maybe? That would be fun." Anne said thoughtfully.

"Oh don't go on about College. Not tonight, please. I shan't ever be able to do anything fun in life." Diana bemoaned and Gilbert looked up to see the turning lane up to Orchard Slope just ahead of him.

"Don't despair just yet, Diana. Nothing has been decided as final. We still have some time to change their minds." Anne reminded her.

"She is right, Diana. If not, we will make our own Masked Ball, when we grow-up and run this Town." Gilbert proclaimed firmly.

"Thank you, Gilbert. Now, I will just have to settle for the Christmas Ball."

"I can ask Mr. Payne if he attended any Masked Balls when he was at Redmond?" Anne mentioned to try and cheer her up some.

"When will you do that, Anne? Do you have plans to see him again?" Gilbert wondered uneasily.

"I will see him when he picks up Alice from the Farm. He picks her up too after school?" She answered back not happy with Gilbert's attitude about her work.

"Any to do at Redmond must be exciting, right, Anne?" Diana interjected.

"I wouldn't know? I haven't been there yet? Hopefully, we will both find out together?"

"It depends on the company? We will make this Ball right here as much fun as we can, Diana?" Gilbert plotted already.

"I hope so?"

"Look over there, girls. Diana, are you ready to go home now?" Gilbert called back, unable to see what they were doing behind him.

"I just have to de-tangle myself from these furs here. Don't sound so eager to be rid of me yet." Diana spoke up, starting to feel like she will miss conversing more with her friends soon enough.

"You said you were ready to go home to a warm hearth, did you not? At least your Parents allowed me to bring you home tonight. I would feel like a baby if I had to have Mr. Barry drive us around."

"Well, Anne could have driven us back I'm sure."

"I would feel just as uncomfortable if it was Anne driving out too. I guess, at my age, I'm just grateful to drive, that's all." Gil tried to explain but Anne knew it was more his pride that made him say this. He has to understand though that she is still his senior she believed.

"Nothing improper with my Father driving us to and fro. Of course if Gilbert must show off for us, at least normally, he wouldn't be rushing us off so that he can catch up on his old newspaper or call all over on the telephone." Diana reasoned.

"He is a busy man. I feel this is just my responsibility to do. It was our Play, not something to do with Town business either."

"Maybe, you just wanted to get our Miss Shirley out alone? I was surprised Papa, even allowed it." Diana added in making Gilbert pull up on the reigns harder than he originally intended to do just to throw Miss Barry off some from her seat.

"Don't say things like that Diana."

"Just to let you know, Gilbert Blythe." She continued as if she didn't hear his comment. " I'll not allow you to come between my bosum friend and I. Things have been getting very busy around the Holidays. I know you will try to steal her away from what little time I have with her now. She was my friend first, remember. So don't let Gilbert woo you away from our visits, Anne. This whole tutoring idea is bad enough. I hardly see you now that the weather is turning snowy. I won't however let you forget me or not visit with me on the week-ends." Diana stated to him frankly and Anne looked towards her with wonder. How could she speak out so boldly or feel so slighted by her just because she was trying to do her own job well by tutoring Gilbert? Did she really think she was doing this to slight her? How could she?

"I don't know what you are implying Diana? Stop talking like this. Anne and I are merely chums. You know how much it is bothering me that I am so far behind in class. I need Anne to help me catch up, right?" He looked back at her and than turns sideways to jump down from the buggy to help Diana out of it.

"I mean all of the other things you are getting away with. You know what I mean." She looked at him sternly.

"No, I don't know what you mean? I do try to help out whenever I get the chance to?" He winked back at Diana to make her mad. "You talk like I don't know my place here and I do. I have Mrs. Lynde around to be my keeper. My Mother too likes to remind me, " how a proper young man", is suppose to behave." He pauses.

"I would hope so!"

"I would hope that I can study without your trying to keep her from helping me by saying things like this in front of others. I'm doomed if I don't catch up and you know it, Diana." He pleaded with her now.

"How you do like to talk about me? I can run my own life you two. I will help you both as much as I can. As long as you both can behave yourselves, that is. I will always be your dear friend, Diana. I will also help Gilbert catch up with his studies. He is also a friend. As long as he follows my instructions and stays on task."

"Yes, Gilbert, you must stay on task. Like our Teacher tells you to do."

"I do my work."

"Just don't forget your place either." Diana says snottily.

"If I do, I won't pass. That is unthinkable. Now just go inside Diana so that we can all go home tonight." He told her harshly. He thought she was on his side? Why was she making him look so bad?

"Let me help you down, Diana. Than I will see you to your door." He said respectfully.

"Thank you, again, Gilbert. I'll just go inside by the Kitchen Door."

"That's right. Come along. I need to get Anne home tonight."

"Don't let me keep you than, Gilbert." Diana said testing his humor some.

Just than, Mrs. Barry came to the door, checking to see if her Daughter has finally returned home at last.

"Diana, please come inside now. Gilbert? Anne? Will you come inside for something warm to drink? You really should get out of all of this snow." She mentioned, feeling the harsh brush of snowflakes against her cheeks while standing outside now on the porches landing. She was looking up into the dark, stormy night sky with concern.

"I'm afraid we cannot stay. I will rest the horses when I arrive at Green Gables. Anne's had a long day so I don't want to keep her out too much later, Mrs. Barry. Thank you for the invitation." Gilbert recited back to her. He than stepped aside so that Diana could walk around him to get her out of the incoming storm's way.

"Be careful out there, Gilbert. It sure is getting very windy out here." Mrs. Barry called out as she watched them pull out of her driveway to make their way to their next stop.


	54. A Convenient Diversion

They pulled out from the Barry's driveway and back onto the road leading them homebound.

"Now Gilbert." Anne started but he could not hear her voice over the whistling wind outside.

"Anne? I'm sorry but...I can't.." He started but grew concerned when Anne tried to lean forward to catch his words.

"I'm trying to say..." She began again.

"Please, Anne. Let me stop up here. Than maybe I can hear you." Gilbert spoke out while Anne sighed in frustration.

She sat back and thought for the moment. Than she just pulled up on her skirts, so that she could throw her leg over the seat bench, in front of her. Once over it she sat down sharply so that she could bring the other leg over without losing her balance.

Gilbert looked all around them to see if any other travelers were out on this blistery evening. He tried to keep the Horses steady while trying his best not to laugh out loud at Anne's sudden choice of seats.

'Anne? Sometimes, you just...well..I mean?" He tried to come up with the right thing to say back at her but not really sure what he could get away with.

"What is wrong, Gilbert? I couldn't hear a word that you were saying."

"It's too windy out right now. I just can't believe you did that. Are you going to get into trouble for doing this?" He asked her but unable to steer and judge her expressions as well.

"What? I was being careful?" Anne commented as she was straightening out her skirt and many underskirts to keep out the cold.

"Yes, I guess that's true. Are you going to be good? I mean sitting up here. Next to me?" He asked her humorously.

"What other choice do I have? Of course I could walk the rest of the way home but why do that?"

"I wouldn't. I mean if I didn't have to." He found himself trying to figure out this girl next to him. One moment, she is all stiff and bothersome, than the next, she is fun and daring? This was going to be a lot harder than he thought, trying, to win the favor of such a girl. Maybe Diana Barry was right? He was just hoping for too much from Anne? Though all of things that kept happening between them made it so hard to ignore her most of the time he felt. He was just going to have to try harder.

"Gilbert?"

"What?"

"What did you want to ask me before? That you didn't want Diana to hear?" Anne asked to get his attention.

"Anne?" He tried to answer her back at first but then a better idea came to him.

"Did you hear me, Gilbert?" She tried again but the wind was swift and tossing things about everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Anne, what did you say?" Now he was just pretending that he couldn't hear her.

"Oh, Gilbert! Let's just wait until we get to Green Gables." She spoke out with tired frustration.

Seeing the forest grove up ahead of them Gilbert started to slow his horses down and then bringing them to a stop in a brushy clearing. These grounds were christened,"The Haunted Woods", by Anne and Diana but Gilbert gave it no other recognition except as it being a good place to stop for right now. He decided this would be their best chance to talk alone. They were sure to be spied on if he tried to hold even a quiet discussion in anyone else's home he was convinced.

"Why are we stopping, Gilbert? Is something wrong with the buggy?" She asked him as she tightened the scarf around her neck to keep out some of the frigid air.

He didn't answer her immediately. Choosing instead to just get out of the buggy when he approached a safe place to tie up his horses. Hopping down with a thump, Gilbert pulled on the horses reigns, tying it swiftly around the first sturdy tree in front of them. Finishing this he barely caught Anne before she jumped down from her seat to protest his bad behavior.

"Just wait a moment, Anne. It's really slushy right here. I don't want you to slip and fall coming down from there." He instructed but this just made Anne more resentful. She didn't like anyone to treat her as too fragile. Marilla Cuthbert would just see that as being peevish or weak willed. So Anne did her best to appear as independent as she possibly could. Even if it was merely one of the few methods she could employ to keep her authority over her younger students.

"I'm not a child. How do you think I get in and out of buggies when you are not around?" She protested but still he stood in her way of exiting decently from the buggy.

"I didn't wonder about that, Anne. I was just taught that it was good manners to help ladies out. Since the drop down, with all of those skirts, can be kind of tricky." He tried to reach Anne's side of the buggy before she could make her way out but she grew impatient, trying to get out on her own.

So instead of taking his hand she tried to slip down by turning her back towards Gilbert and using the sideboard of the buggy to lean herself against. This way she could lower herself down, hopefully without slipping, when her feet touched the ground.

Unfortunately, for this to really work, she had to be able to judge the distance she had to lower herself from to the ground. In her haste and her efforts to avoid Gilbert, she failed miserably. He barely caught her when her boot started to slip awkwardly under the buggies high wheel below her. Knowing she was losing her balance, she tried to rest her other foot onto a wheel spoke to stop her from slipping. This only startled the nearby horse, causing it to lurch forward, taking Anne, her foot and now entangling some of her skirts as well.

"Anne! Don't move any more before you rip your dress!" Gilbert ordered her as he grabbed her from behind, saving her from the crushing turn of the wheel in front of them.

"Uh! My foot is getting caught up in the wheel!" She blurted out angrily.

"I can see that. Hurry, lift it up while I pull you away before the spoke turns any further."

"But my skirts! Oh bother! Just pull hard. No use bothering about my hems right now!" She uttered and Gilbert pulled her back so hard, he ended up bowed down on one knee in the wet snow.

"Oww!. I must have pulled you too hard! You are lighter than I expected you to be." He told her feeling a little uneasy now with her seated on his knee awkwardly.

"So it seems! Please now, let me get up Gilbert. I can't believe how clumsy I get at times." She mostly mutter this to herself while Gilbert was rising to his feet. He did kind of enjoy how easy it was to get Anne up close to him. Too bad she always complained about his being forward when it is she who can't seem to stay away from him and trouble? It was how things were between them though so now he sighed a little, than started to brush the icy snow off of his trousers absently. Not wanting to take his gaze off of Anne who was obviously fretting over her latest catastrophe. He found it sort of funny, the way she let things bother her so much, so he decided to have some fun with the situation to humor her out of dark thoughts.

"I can't believe how stubborn you are!" He cried out as he exaggeratedly brushed snow from his bent knees furiously as a joke. "Why did you even try such a stunt, Anne?"

"Just look to yourself, Mr. Blythe! I've never had any trouble getting down from a buggy that way before. Of course, I am bigger and with it being Winter, I have this abominably large amount of skirts and a heavy coat to have to wear just to go out in the cold. Besides, if you wouldn't have blocked my way down, I would have just jumped and all would be well!"

"So you say? I would have had a good laugh at least, when one of those petticoats of yours either got stepped on while you were getting down or you slipped and injured your good ankle from the fall." He explained with mock laughter..

"You would laugh, wouldn't you? I'm hardly that clumsy." She answered back haughtily.

"Yes, I noticed that. Especially when you got your foot caught in the spoke. So graceful! Did I mention how lovely you looked with your skirts flying up when you crashed into my lap?" Now he was smiling and this only made her more upset.

"How you love to exaggerate!"

"I guess you were too busy falling to even notice. Luckily no one else is about or we really would give them something to gossip about. You see, it is you, who gs us into trouble the most? I'm just here trying to save you from seriously hurting yourself."

"Is that so? We wouldn't even be in this mess if you had just taken me directly to Green Gables in the first place. Wasn't it your mischief that caused that whole incident in the cellar as well?" She faced him with her hands on her hips, hair tendrils trailing down her neck and some soaked through petticoats as well.

"You do look quite a sight, Anne Shirley. Besides, I had nothing at to do with that opossum you were chasing around the root cellar. I was only guilty of pushing the pot down the stairs." He stated still grinning at her even though he knew this was only going to make her madder at him for saying so.

"Well, I did just tumble down from a buggy and why would you do such a thing? It wasn't very mature of you to do." She challenged his own weakness to stab back at him with for laughing at her distress.

"Though I really didn't think of it at that moment, it probably was a very wise thing to do. With so little light, it kept you distracted enough for me to figure out what really was the matter with you down there. Had I just ventured down into the cellar hastily, you were sure to swat me with that broom." He said thoughtfully upon reflection. "Or one of those carrots!"

"You would have deserved it, if I did!"

"I'm not sure of that? Besides, you got me back later when I had to use my back to keep you from hurting yourself by hitting that concrete floor down there when you fell that time." He said wondering if she really appreciated all the pain she put him through?

"That was because you moved the lantern, remember?" She looked up at him smartly as she was now trying to wring some of the water out of sopping wet skirts.

"I had to, Anne. You left it on the floor. If I didn't you would have caught on fire and we would have had quite a barbeque down there."

"At least we had the vegetables all covered. Really, that was such a mess. I thought you promised not to bring any of that up around anyone else by the way." She now walked around Gilbert to pick up his hat from the ground. It was forced off of his head when he fell to ground with her.

"I did. I guess I was thinking you tell Diana everything, don't you? I wasn't thinking." He took his hat when she offered it back to him. He looked it over, dumped out some gathered up snow inside of it and then just stuffed it into his outer coat pocket for the time being.

"Almost everything. She is really dear to me and I know she would never give away a secret on purpose but people get your temper up and sometimes things just slip out. I just felt this was too scandalous to have to burden her with right now." She looked down showing how troubled she must be over everything that is going on with them right now.

"Anne, you know I wouldn't normally just climb into one of the windows if I wasn't really worried about your families safety, right? Your Farm is on the outskirts of Town and strangers have been known to sneak into houses they believe might be a good place to hide or ransack. It isn't something I just do for fun. Well, I might have when I was younger. If we knew the house was abandoned or not in use for a long time. We did sneak into Miss Lavender's house once, on a dare though. We didn't bother anything, promise! It is a rather interesting house though. At least we think so." Gilbert confessed as if someone from above would strike him dead if he didn't tell her the whole truth about things. He didn't want to be caught in a lie if he could help it with Anne. He just felt she would think poorly of him if he was found out later from someone else.

"Did she ever find out that you did that?" Anne confronted him astonished.

"Not that I know of? Like I said, we didn't take anything or break any of her things. No harm done." He answered her nervously back.

"That's good. I mean, it isn't good to sneak into people's homes but good that you didn't cause more mischief." She stated as she was still thumbing through her skirts looking for any sort of damage from the buggies spoke wheel.

"It looks like I got away from all of this with just wet skirts. I think I missed ripping any of my petticoats. Though I know at least part of them were getting caught when the wheel turned unexpectedly."

"Uhm..well..I think you missed something wrong with the back of your skirt." He said sheepishly, not sure it was wise to bring it up right now. In case she might blame him for that too.

"Where? I don't see anything torn?" She craned her neck around, pulling on the back of her skirts to lift them closer for inspection.

Gilbert than reluctantly walked over and reached down to pull up her outer skirt to show her where the hem was coming unraveled on one of her petticoats. He noticed her pantaloons as he did this and turned away, forcing himself to look elsewhere, while trying to hide his silly grin as he presented her with the damaged garment.

Anne grabbed down to snatch it away from him and he successfully was able to boost himself up to his full height without much commotion. He was blushing, he couldn't help it but she did ask him to show her what was wrong with her dress? So he didn't feel he had any other choice but to lift her skirts? It was funny but he then had to question why this was such a big to do? His Mother hangs out her clothes just like every other lady does in Avonlea? He just knew Anne would be bothered more so because Miss Cuthbert was such an old prude wasn't she? Just too silly, his Father would scoff and tell him to find something useful to bide his time with he thought to himself.

"Just look at this? If you were a girl, I 'd make you sew it right yourself! Sewing is just more work for me!" She mentioned as she examined the damage more closely.

"It doesn't look too bad, Anne. I probably can mend it for you but Mother might question what I was doing with another girls petticoat? It would make the conversation at home more interesting?" He chuckled just imagining how bothered his Mother would be and how much his Father would laugh over it all. He though couldn't tease him much for doing it, after all, he has lectured him endlessly about fixing things that he himself had broken. No matter what the circumstances were that caused it.

"Never mind. You were right. I was being overly stubborn on this occasion. I admit it. You just cannot fathom the amount of criticism I have had to endure lately from what seems to be everyone in Town lately. It is just making me weary, that's all." She told him now starting to pace as she spoke.

"Maybe I can understand some of it."

"How can you? Your just a student. You are hardly under review constantly." She snapped back at him and he could feel her sting. Yet, he understood her frustration as well.

"Yes, I am just one of your many students. Though old enough, it seems, to be seen as some kind of threat to you. It depends on who is doing the talking though."

"Who is talking to you? About us?" She looked at him in astonishment.

"People talk about everyone, Anne. It's a small Town. Just, not everyone thinks I am such a bad person. Most people around here actually have nice things to say about me." He spoke up proudly.

"Why wouldn't they? You grew up here and you are not an orphan. It is my fault that you boys are being too attentive to me. Which is rather amusing. I mean, I do have red hair, freckles? There seems to be no end of flaws that I harbor yet still I am to be the distraction around here."

"And Reverend Allan was once telling me how the ladies would talk, before he finally found a wife of his own? She is quite lovely isn't she? Though some complain because of her accent or her age? Why some even complain about her clothes? Than, there are Josie and Ruby's hats? Anne, people just say things and they don't mean anything by it. Fathers says that is why men drink." Gilbert told her hoping to distract her from worrying about him too much.

"Really? I mean, I didn't notice so many people felt that way about Mrs. Allan? How can they say anything mean about her? She is very lovely and so kind? I just don't want to lose my position over all of this."

"Neither do I. I know, I need to be more careful. I can't see why anything I do is that important to anyone anyways. Please don't be vexed at me Anne." He pleaded, hoping she will give in if he begs her honestly enough.

"I just...I just need to get home. It is getting late. I mean you no ill will, Gilbert. I'm just tired and sometimes, it is tiring to feel like you have to be so brave and grown-up. When you get older, you will understand me better."

"I'm not much younger than you are, Anne. I stopped here because we really need to talk. I'm sorry about your dress. If we can just go to my old fort, we can talk quietly and no one will hear us. I think we need to talk more. If you don't mind?"

"Can't we do this later at my house?" She asked looking around and seeing the weather had not improved while they were talking here.

"Do you really think that we can? After what you just told me? Everyone is spying on us and it just isn't right. I promise, it isn't very far and it won't take that long. Don't you have something to tell me too? Do you want Mrs. Lynde to hear you or Miss Cuthbert either?"

"No, not really. I need to solve this problem now though. Fine, let's just hurry before it gets too dark out. Anything to get out of this wind!" She stated as she gathered her clothes tighter to her so that she could walk further into the woods in front of them.

"Right you are. Now follow me. I know my way around here really good."

"Follow you to where? I'm so tired and I really just want to go home."

" I told you. To an old fort we set up in the forest. It is perfect, you will see when we get there. I want to go home too but we both need to talk. I was trying to talk on the way back home but it's too noisy in the buggy."

"Yes, you are right but why out here? How will we be able to hear each other talking?" She asked while looking around into the dark shadows ahead of their path.

"I know a good place in the grove that is sheltered from the wind. We kind of fixed it up so that we could hide in it from bad weather."

"Really? How do you know it is even still in one piece? That was some time ago wasn't it?" She was still trying her best to change his mind about all of this.

" I still come out here, Anne. Sometimes, we just don't want to be bothered by the girls or other relatives, so I know it should do the trick." He told her as he walked further ahead of her.

"Wonderful." She answered wearily.

Looking overhead and scouring her surroundings, Anne started to think about the tales Diana would weave for her about this place. Maybe it is really haunted? What if they succumb to some type of cold related illness? How many times has she now been warned not to wander out into the woods late at night without a reliable lantern or dogs? Too many times for her to count.

"Gilbert, this really isn't such a good idea. I know you mean well but, we haven't a lantern or dogs. With all of this debris scattered about, one of us can get hurt." Anne explained but this still wasn't slowing Gilbert down any.

"Maybe we should wait to do this another time?" She suggested trying again to delay him.

"Are you afraid, Anne? There's a lighthouse out beyond the bluff. It circles around here, well, once we clear this side of the hill. It will be enough light if you really are afraid of the dark. Besides, there is still enough starlight to see with. I mean, I know this path well. If you can keep up with me, we won't get lost. If you don't wander off this trail, you won't fall into any ditches either. Dogs are good for a hunt. In a storm though, it can throw them off and they can lose their sense of direction. I rather be without one right now. I don't want to have to go home to fetch mine now in any case, Anne. I'd say, we have enough broken off tree branches lying around here to fight off a Bear if we had to. Don't you?" He asked her turning back to see how she would react to that comment.

"What bears, Gilbert? There aren't any bears left on the Island, is there? Even foxes are hard to find I have been told by the locals around here."

"Very good. Yes, we don't have too many foxes left on this Island. They chase and hunt our chickens after all. Though, some ornery soul could sneak a bear onto a ferry and sneak one over here, if they had mischief on their mind."

"Who would ever? Now you are being foolish, Gilbert Blythe."

"You say now that you know the hearts of all men? That is quite a feat Anne-girl. Talent like that can make you very famous. Especially around just Country folks here like us." He teased her but was trying not to grin when he said this.

"No, of course I don't. Sometimes, I think I read people's feelings. I know I am only guessing but oftentimes, I am right about someone. That isn't the same though as actually reading minds of course. Still, I do not believe anyone in their right mind would go to the trouble of smuggling a live bear onto the Island, of all places." She paused then, just to review her logic and than said, "No, I feel very confident in my reasoning about this!" Anne proclaims with confidence.

"I agree with you, that no one in their "right" mind would ever do such a thing. Of course, some bears can swim, my Father told me? He use to hunt them so he should know? How many though, of those we encounter here, even in Avonlea, are somewhat questionable of character? I mean, maybe not all together in their head? The way that they think? The things that they do? Sloanes might do it? Just to make themselves look good? " He peered over at her with a suspicious look on his brow.

"Honestly, Gilbert. That's not very funny. They aren't that bad. You can say that just about anyone, under the right circumstances. Mrs. Lynde and well, even Marilla have said as much about me? I feel they were gravely mistaken but they did say things about me some times." She confessed uneasily.

"Really? That's interesting. How did you get to be a Teacher if people think you are crazy, Anne?" Gilbert thought this was too good to let go of without having some fun with the idea of it.

"That is because I'm not crazy. They just imagined me to be that way because they didn't understand the way that I was raised."

"You were raised differently then we were? How so?"

"I just mean, without my natural Parents. I did have to learn more about growing up in books. Since I lived with Families that were not my own, I wasn't really given the proper instructions that most good children were tutored in. I'm afraid I spoke my mind more than I ought to. I mean out loud to strangers who didn't have a lot of patience with children. I didn't mean to sound so obnoxious? I was being honest but for my age, I should have known better. That is I would have, had I had a proper education and a good home to live in."

"You didn't grow-up living in a home, Anne? That does sound unusual?" Gilbert pondered but knew he was being silly with his remark.

"Of course I lived in a home, I just mean that I wasn't treated as a part of the family or their family. More like a servant girl I'm sorry to have to admit. So there was no need to teach me true etiquette since I was never suppose to be good company anyways. Just my chores and my place to be when others were about." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Anne. I mean, some people have Maids, Butlers, we have hired hands every so often. Though in Avonlea, we treat them kindly or at least with enough respect like we would everyone else. I bet Mrs. Lynde thought you came from some exotic Island or something? Even still, you would expect them to teach basic manners to you? Was it really that bad, Anne?"

"It wasn't a very happy time in my life. Though I wasn't as bad as Mrs. Lynde or Miss Cuthbert made me out to be. Because I read books I knew a lot about how to behave and I watched how others behaved too. Mrs. Lynde approached me as being the absolute worst of children. So some of her observations were more exaggerated than truthful. You can dream up how you think people talk or act. Did you know that Gilbert?" She asked him going off the subject some.

"You mean like in a story that you are writing? I can do that. We pretend we are characters from a book sometimes? Or our Fathers and other Relatives that sometimes annoy us? Is that what you mean?"

"Well, sort of. You know how people talk about someone they have never met before? They gather up what little is known about someone, from friends, relatives or neighbors, hoping to be able to recognize who this new person is right?"

"Right. So that is what you mean? About how Mrs. Lynde and Miss Cuthbert saw you at first?"

"Yes. Though they weren't expecting a girl at all. So I really was a complete mystery to them. Mrs. Lynde doesn't like surprises. I think they scare her some? So she looked for whatever news she could find out about orphans. Of course, newspaper only like to report tragedies it seems. So it isn't really the best source to look for all of your news about orphans. They made us all look so badly, it was all Mrs. Lynde had to report on and she definitely was expecting the worse from me." Anne said drawing in a breathe, than slowly exhaling to emphasize how frightful this can be.

"From the stories I have heard about you, I'd say she didn't feel too far from the truth. Though it is hard to believe you were so wild and ill-mannered? You had some education and you said you knew how to run a home properly from all of your chores, right?"

"Yes. I mean about my education and chores. No, I wasn't too wild. I did have a habit of looking for something new or interesting to think about when I was bored. I couldn't cook too much? I did have a lot to learn but I am a fast learner. I took baths and could braid my hair. It wasn't like I lived under the stairs or anything brutal like that. I just needed more of a formal education and more work with numbers. I didn't write much since things like paper and ink were scarce for children in those homes. At least it was for me."

"I'm sorry about all of that. I was kind of thinking that you might feel more comfortable outside? Having to do so many chores and running around like that? Are you really afraid of the dark?"

"Nothing really beyond just general safety and our well-being with all of these leaves blowing around out here. It's hard to hear if one of us gets hurt or lost. That's all."

"It's like I said then. If you stay on the trail and follow me, you won't get hurt. We don't have to climb any trees or rocks to get where we are going. I look forward to a bit of adventure once in awhile, don't you?" He offered up in a jolly tone.

"Ah, adventure. My life is starting to become one adventure after the next. I suppose I am starting to like living with a few of them on my own. Before now, most of my adventuring has been only in my imagination. Though living in other people's houses, is sort of an adventure? Though so far, I mean, before Green Gables, they weren't very exciting ones or ones I would like to repeat if given the choice to." She now sounded too gloomy for Gilbert's taste.

"I can understand why you feel that way. Tonight though, this adventure will be a fun one! It's not like we are moving in. We are only travelers on our way to a quaint Inn, where the weary can stop and chat for a while without too many interruptions."

"I haven't heard of many taverns that meet that description, Gilbert." Anne brought up wisely.

"Well, there will be no serving of the ale here, milady. So we should be able to keep our wits about us! Now though, lets get moving or we will never get out of this wretched wind storm." He smiled to himself. This will hopefully be enough to lure Anne on without anymore of her complaining. Why was it that girls always looked for reasons for things to go wrong? She'll never have any fun if she keeps this up he thought. Hopefully, he can cure her of this real soon!

"I just want to sit down somewhere dry and quiet. That will be enough for now." She answered but she didn't think that what she needed to talk to Gilbert about was going to allow him to keep his cheerful mood for very long. She only hoped she can make him understand why they needed to act like a Teacher and her Student. Nothing more. He has to understand this or she may have to resign her post. That would devastate Marilla, Anne thought to herself. It would further complicate her own future as well. Not to mention a blemish on her resume. Too much was at stake here for this to go on the way that it has for much longer.

Gilbert continued pushing on ahead, stepping easily over fallen tree branches, cluttered leaves, along with slippery surfaces of exposed rocks. Anne however wasn't doing as well. She, having to make her way down this path, wearing several layers of skirts, was more like teetering and toddling along, testing each step, hoping there was solid ground for her to stand on. Huge trees had toppled over, ones that Gilbert could step over with little trouble but she would have to maneuver over them, detaching whatever garment of hers would eventually get caught on branch stubble sticking up from these dead trees. Not to mention having to pick out decaying leaves or pine needles from shoes or stockings. It was quite a mess to have to endure. Yet, she didn't want to complain. She did it without much protest though. She didn't want to show any sort of fear or it would make her look weak and venerable. So she mumbled under her breathe over the nuisances caused by her often catching skirt hems and the effort it took to try to not tangle her hair against half fallen, dirty, sap stained branches.

"Gilbert, I can't keep walking through all of this. I thought you said this place was close by us?"

"Anne, we need to do this. We are close now"

"But it's getting too dark out and it's hard to walk around here." She first answered but then said, "Not that I can't do this. It is just harder for me to follow you. That's all." Correcting herself hoping he wouldn't label her a sissy.

Looking forward, she didn't notice a snow covered root sticking out from the ground. It caught her boot heel and she barely stopped her fall by grabbing desperately to the trunk of the nearby tree.

"Ouch!" She hollered out loud. "These cursed tree roots. They are just everywhere, around here, Gilbert!" She was reaching her point now of endurance it seemed.

"Wait, Anne. I'm sorry. I ..well..you don't seem to like too much help and most people don't like to be treated like a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"No, I didn't mean that you were. Just, ... here .., let me take your hand."

"I rather just go back to the buggy. I can't believe I let you lead me out here on a night like this." Anne cried out scornfully.

"It's not as windy back here though. If you would just let me help you, I promise, we are very close to the place I was talking about."

"Promise?" She asked him childishly causing him to have to fight grinning cunningly at her.

"Promise. Now take my hand, I'm wearing gloves. You won't catch anything contagious." Now he had to smile because he could tell she was fighting her angry feelings about him.

"Fine. We need to get past all of this drama before it gets too out of hand." She shared, knowing these words would make him more sober.

"Drama, Anne? What do you mean, "drama". He stared over at her curiously.

"Are we there yet?" She just told him with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Almost. Let's go." Gil pulled on her hand and than braced his other one against her lower waistline as she tried to balance her way through the messy debris.

They only did have a couple of minutes to get to their location. First she had to cover her eyes quickly because as promised, the bright ray of the lighthouse's beaming across the landscape blinded her for a moment, causing her to pause. Gilbert tugged on her waist so she continued forward. As they walked around the huge rock, that shaded the light from their view earlier, she noticed ahead an unusual opening in the hill's face. It was mostly a rock formation with a deep groove cut into it from storms past. An over head Spruce Tree offered it some added shelter from the snow drifts as well as the biting, chilly winds, diverting their way through this cut up grove.

"There it is Anne. See? Isn't it a great spot? I bet you have passed it by and never even noticed it haven't you?" He presented it as if it was some great treasure to her with a bow.

"Your castle?" She asked him humorously.

"Our home away from home." He told her as he began to wipe around the rocky surface for anything dirty or impeding web like hangings that he knew would bother her if he didn't.

"It doesn't stand out much. That's true. I don't explore much out here because Diana doesn't like it very much."

"Why? It's cool on hot sunny days."

"Probably but she thinks it is haunted in these woods and I happen to think she might be right."

"Could be? Moody has never said anything about it. His family is one of the oldest ones out here on the Island and his Grandfather, the old Minister, tells lots of stories like that? I never got spooked out here though? Better for us than." He shrugged it off.

"Not if one of us gets hurt out here." Anne stopped to take in everything around them. It did have a nice outdoor type of scenery she noted. Lot's of trees and the sounds of little forest creatures scampering around is probably nice. When it isn't such a bad night out, that is. She was now imagining that any creature with any sense whatsoever, was cuddled safely into it's hollow or nest by now. Far from the stormy weather outside. She turned back to examine Gilbert's treasured hide out for further examination. It is sort of a stone fort. No wood or nails were built up to make the type of shelter most boys were typically known to make for such purposes as shelters she thought?

"Were all those rocks carved up like that? To make a sort of bench or did you do that yourself? It seems an odd sort of thing to just find." She said as she walked about trying to observe everything around it. " Especially in this location."

"We moved some of the larger stones over here ourselves. Flatter stones are found smoothed over by the river's flow. Nothing but stone would stand up against the really bad storms out here. This spot though isn't too bad in most storms." He explained as he started to clear away the dirt covered surfaces of the larger stones they had moved over in order to sit on.

"It's kind of wet out here." She stated seeing how dirt covered the seat was right now. It didn't look like they came to this spot very much?

"I know but stone walls block out the cold." He noted to her.

"And still dirty."

He noticed that she didn't look like she wanted to sit down even after the leaves were moved aside.

"I was trying to clear it off for us. Here, I just need to use some of this near by snow. I can wash off this dirt and here, that's better isn't it?" He asked her hopefully thinking only a girl would be so picky about things like that.

"You just used your coat sleeve to wipe off that rock."

"Sure! How else was I going to dry it off? Since you seemed so bothered by a little dirt. It's kind of cold out to use my shirt." He looked back at her grudgingly

"I suppose so. I have a heavy coat on. You didn't have to soil your coat sleeve to do that."

"I used the snow to wash it off with. Well, the sleeve will come clean, right? Just mostly water. Why did you want to talk to me? I mean earlier you said something was wrong?" He wondered concerned by her silence in front of Diana too? It has to be something really wrong.

"There is." Anne only sat for a moment and than rose from her stony seat to start pacing the snowy grounds. He noticed she had a habit of doing this when she was bothered about what she had to say. Gilbert just watched her wondering why did he go to all of this trouble if she won't sit down? Is she that nervous around him he wondered?

"Are you still mad at me? About school and all?"

"I'm not really mad at you, Gilbert. I just feel you don't understand why we have rules that we both need to follow." Anne checked back to gauge his reaction to her words.

"I know the, "rules" Anne. It's just, there are so many." He turned away, trying to hold back the frustration this topic brought up in him.

"That's true. I suppose, with all of our different cultures, backgrounds, well,..we aren't all raised the same way are we?"

"No, probably not. In my family, it's not so wrong to just touch someone's hand. Just like giving your Mother a hug, right?"

"I understand. It's not that it bothers me so much. It is just, other people don't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because, they just have their own set of rules, that's all. We both have to be more careful. Especially in front of older adults, Gilbert. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I understand, "busybodies", if that's what you mean?" He replied rebelliously.

"Oh, Gilbert. I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss? There is nothing to "fuss" about. Though in the position that I am in, I have to at least pretend I am more grown-up around them. Does that make some sense to you?"

"Yes, you have to be sharp and authoritative." He commented shortly.

"That bothers you?"

"You're my Teacher. I have to respect your rules. Still, you are my friend too? Aren't you?"

"I am."

"Then what is so wrong that I care about you?"

"You said it already, Gilbert. I am your Teacher. That doesn't make us really equals now does it?"

"Equal? Why does that matter?"

"It matters because I have to keep my position of authority. In order to do that and to assure the trust of my Student's Parents, I need to keep strict boundaries."

"So you don't even get to make your own choices any longer? How is that fair?"

"I made my choice when I chose to be the Teacher here in Avonlea. I need to set up better barriers in our classroom. I hope you can understand why it is important that you follow those rules. My Seniors have a very important test ahead of them and it is my job to make sure they learn what they need to so that they can pass that test."

"I'm doing my homework, Anne? I was getting worried that you might change your mind about tutoring. I was afraid that was what you were having trouble talking to me about. I know, I can't ask my Parents to pay for your help. They are still getting over the time my Father and I had to go away. I will though pay you in kind of course." He spoke to her quickly, trying to say everything he thought that he ought to, to make this work out for him.

"Gilbert, money isn't the problem. I want to help you catch up. I was behind too and Miss Stacey was so kind in helping me catch up with the class. I'll help you as much as I can. I promised, didn't I?" Anne looked over at him sensing how humiliated he must feel over this disadvantage being held against him. She knew teasing was too unkind when it was something that couldn't be avoided.

"Thank you for understanding, Anne. I'll do whatever you ask me to do to help out. What days can I come over to start my tutoring? Now that it is starting to really snow, I'm sure you can use my help, keeping the paths clear and helping your Man with the cattle."

"That we do. Is Saturday a good day for you?"

"Oh, no, Anne. Saturday is really busy. I help my Father, than I do some work for my Uncle. Malcomb won't be coming home this Winter break and I can earn some extra money helping out. It's my duty as it is. He helped my Parents a lot when my Father and I were away before. There is also Hockey Practice. I have to at least go there some of the time. They need the help." He told her rubbing the back of his neck absent- mindedly.

"So it seems. I would rather it not be on a Friday. Than can you come over on Thursday?"

"I suppose. I should come over on Tuesday as well. Wednesday might be better though? What day do you put out laundry?"

"Wednesday, so all of the ironing is done by Friday. What's wrong with Tuesday?"

"I just think you are outside more when you do your laundry. You will need more help outside on those days since you have more to do outside that day."

"Perhaps. Elbow deep in dirty laundry isn't usually the best time to work with a pen and paper." She resolved.

"I am suppose to be the one doing the writing. Just write down what I need to do beforehand. I will only need to bother you when I get stuck. So I won't be interfering any, I promise."

"We will see how that works out."

Suddenly a harsh whiplash of swirling snowflakes, leaves and sticks, struck Anne unexpectedly, causing her to fall forward, seeking the shelter of the boy's make shift fort.

"Here, Anne." He instinctively jumped up to grab onto her arm to steady her so that she wouldn't fall down on her face.

She had slipped down to her knees from the winds forceful sweep. Gilbert lifted his arm up as she rose, so that she could steady herself, in case she hurt herself from falling. Anne was a little bruised but she was able to regain her footing well enough to stand. She than took her hand quickly off of his arm, as if it was almost on fire, once she noticed she was still holding onto him.

"Don't be so afraid. I won't bite you, you know. There is no one out here to tell on us. Even the birds are hiding in their nests" He reported, thinking she is getting too jumpy over all of this and ruining their fun. He knew it wasn't her fault but it still bugged him that everyone else was interfering too much when they should worry about their own mixed up lives. Once she let him loose, he instinctively removed his heavy coat to pull over her shivering shoulders. He than grabs her up close, for now he really did fear her getting frostbite because her clothes looked sort of wet.

"Gilbert, please! Let go of me and put your coat back on. Don't be so silly." She tried to wiggle out of Gilbert's coat but he held it firmly in place.

"Sure, Anne. Don't be so whiny. I don't want you get frostbite. If you would sit down here, maybe you can avoid falling down long enough for us to finish talking out here?" Letting go of her, he put his coat down to cover the seat since he could feel earlier that it was cold. She might not like that. It would be worse now that she was wet too. Then he moved to take back his seat on the rocky surface behind them.

"What did you say?" She asked him, more shocked by his accusation, than just annoyed at him.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now I don't need your coat to sit on. Please, go ahead and put it back on. It's really cold out here tonight." She instructed him but he resisted but than gave in when she wouldn't stop staring at him obnoxiously.

"I was just trying to help, Anne. Besides, I'm not really cold. I have my suit coat, this vest, shirt, undershirt. You are wetter than I am, so don't worry about it. Just tell me why are you so worried about everything?" Gilbert was now staring intently at her, causing her to want to look away from his gaze but resisting the urge to do so.

"Superintendent Bell, for instance."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He oversees all of my work, Gilbert. This is what I was trying to help you understand. Why must you always challenge me?" She asked him finally taking the seat next him. Mostly out of exhaustion from the days hard work. She felt utterly defeated though in having to do this.

"Did he fire you, Anne?" Gilbert turned abruptly to see her face more clearly with this question.

"No, of course not."

"That's good." He looked really relieved when she said this.

"If he did, I don't think I could even talk to you about it. Well, in a nice way." She answered him, than turned to sit more sideways on this bench, pulling up her legs to huddle more away from the cold air outside of this make shift fort of his. She also didn't want him to scrutinize everything she had to tell him. At least it was easier to say if he wasn't staring at her when she said it to him. He's so dramatic she thought to herself.

" I didn't do anything really wrong. I wish folks would just leave us alone."

"It doesn't work that way. Just follow the rules. Like you have been told to do."

"Which ones? I keep getting them confused it seems." He genuinely looked unsure of himself this time.

"The ones I tell you that you have to follow."

He than leaned his head back until it touched the surface wall behind his head. He was stressed over all this gossiping. These, "rules" wouldn't even matter if it wasn't for them. It seemed like these problems were never going to go away.

"Gilbert? Are you through now? I'm starting to fall asleep." Anne mumbled quietly. Her eyes were blinking and she absently turned to her side, feeling uncomfortable on the cold stone seat. She placed her hand on Gilbert's chest and he froze in shock. She must really be gone to do this. In public? What was it she was saying about touching her hand? He didn't dare say a thing though about it because he was afraid she didn't realize what she was doing?

It wasn't that he minded her doing this. With her bulky coat wrapped around her it wasn't anything he could really brag about he acknowledged reluctantly. He still decided whatever was causing her to do such an intimate thing, still meant something to him. Maybe she was starting to trust him, just a little bit? Maybe that wasn't too wise of her to do considering how much he really felt for her. Despite his doubts though he brought his right arm down slowly, so that he could hold her closer and keep warm. He started to lean down his head against hers but quickly changed his mind when he felt a sharp sting from an offending hair comb. Girls have all kinds of lines of defense he thought strangely. He just settled back once again, against the wall and decided he was content enough to keep her right here the way that she was now.

"Anne? Anne, you can't fall asleep here." He mentioned nervously down to her. What would he do if they both feel asleep here? The scandal would be just awful!

"Um..hum? What Gilbert? We really must be going soon. I'm so tired." She spoke but he didn't want to lose her just yet. Maybe now was the time to ask her about skating at the Carnival?

"Would you ever consider Ice Skating with me? I..mean just for practice. To see if maybe we can work as a team?" There! He finally got it all out. He didn't really think she would bother to do it but maybe, for practice? It was worth the reprimand and here, no one else would know he even asked her about it.

"What? No, of course not. What would people say?"

"Who cares, Anne?"

"I have a bad ankle."

"I know. I have been practicing so that I can help you skate with that."

"How?"

"Easy. I just have to make up routines that won't hurt it, that's all."

"That's all?"

"I'm strong enough to lift you and I'm fast too. I have to pick you up all of the time these days it seems, doesn't it?"

"Why does that matter? I'm the one with the bad ankle. Just more proof of why it is not a wise choice to do."

"I can pick you up off of your ankle. If it starts to hurt. Besides, you just use your better leg more. I have hurt my leg enough times. Getting hit with hockey sticks is part of the game. Not to mention those ornery bulls in the fields."

"The cattle I can understand. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You boys fight too much between each other."

"It's not my fault. So you really can't?"

"No. I told you this before Gilbert. I have too much to do that day. I'm in charge of overseeing all of you. If something does go wrong, and it always does, at least for me that is, I have to fix it."

"I helped you at the Concert, didn't I?" He reminded her.

"Let's not bring that up again, please."

"I did though. I wasn't even bad. You still don't trust me Anne?"

"Please don't make this harder on me, Gilbert." She spoke back in response.

"I'm not trying to Anne." He confessed wearily though he couldn't help but acknowledge that Anne's head was resting on his shoulder again.

"So, do you have to skate in this event? It isn't required that you do?" She moved her head around, pulling her hat closer to cover her ears better because of the chill. Now she felt she had to look up to see his reaction to her question this time. "I'm not that talented a skater, Gilbert." She offered as a quick excuse.

"It's just for practice. Have you ever skated with a partner before?" He wondered. Maybe she was more social at Queens than he thought?

"No, not really. I'm so busy. I wouldn't be very reliable for practice. With the twins and all. Have you asked Diana yet? She might skate with you?"

"No. It wouldn't work. We are too close in height."

"It's just for practice you said?"

"I know but Diana and I are friends. I just don't think it is a good idea." He didn't want to tell her that his school chums would talk too much and he didn't want to hurt her feelings any.

"I see. What about Julia or maybe Josie? I'm sure Josie would love to practice with you?" Anne answered him, trying not to giggle over the image of these two trying to practice in her head at the moment. She was just teasing him humorously but not trying to be cruel. Gilbert though didn't quite take it that way.

"Anne? Didn't I just have trouble with her over the Play? Besides, she and Moody are a match. I think? Besides since when did you think so well of Miss Pye? You seemed pretty upset over my bringing her out to the Sands?" He struck back at her defensively.

"Since when? It doesn't matter right now. I've been told Moody and Josie are just chums but they did act like it might be more? Really, Gilbert, they are children. You just said practice."

"I know. I was just thinking since we live so close to each other, you might not mind. It's fine though, if you are busy." He gave in. This might be too soon anyways he reasoned to ask.

"I'm sorry. I just don't have the time to do anything more." Anne tried to sound like she really was sorry to disappoint him.

"I like to go out early in the morning to practice skating when I have to get up early. If you get up early, you can just come out too. If you ever want to."

"Thank you for offering Gilbert. I'm sure Charlie wants as many people who can skate to help support his event. So don't worry about hurting my feelings, if you have to ask someone else, it won't." Anne offered him so that he understood he isn't obligated to her in any other way. He might have thought no one would ask her to skate and was trying to be polite?

"Thank you, Anne. There really wasn't anyone else I felt I could skate with. It isn't important, really." He sounded defeated but he didn't think it would really work.

He grew quiet for the moment and Anne started to doze off. As she did, a funny thought came to mind and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Anne? You're falling asleep again." Gilbert looked down at her startled by her laughter.

"Oh, I was just imagining if we really did try to skate together. With my bad ankle, we would have to dress-up as clowns!"

"That's different, Anne. Why do we have to be clowns? I told you I can help you skate with a bad ankle. I don't get it?"

"It's very simple. You see, I told you I can get clumsy at times. If I mis-stepped, surely everyone will laugh at us and think we were doing it on purpose! So at least, dressed as clowns, people will laugh at my terrible skating but I can say that I was doing it on purpose!" She laughed again as she imagined them dressed up as clowns. She had bent forward at first, when she started to cover her laughter but than sat up abruptly, hitting her head against Gilbert's arm behind her. He didn't miss that she still had those annoying combs holding up the back of her hair. Adding her making fun of their skating together, his mood was becoming a little grim.

"Ow, Anne, watch those combs in your hair! That's the second time I got stabbed by them." He told her and she leaned her hand on his leg to look back at where his arm was. He looked down at her hand and she promptly removed it from his leg. Than she grabbed onto his extended arm and placed it neatly to his side.

"If you kept your hands to yourself, you wouldn't get hurt. There now, you should be safe from my hair ornaments for now." She looked up at him satisfied with his look of disapproval at her comments.

"I was just trying to keep you warm. You didn't complain so I didn't think I was doing anything improper. You are so good at telling me not to do this or that." He reminded her smartly.

"How could I be so daft? Please forgive me for my ignoring my sacred duty." She snapped back at him.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight, Anne. Dressing up as clowns isn't that bad of an idea? It could be fun? I guess?" He wasn't too sure he wanted everyone laughing at him in public like that? He just wanted to skate with her. If she agreed to do it, than it could end all this fighting he has had to put up with from Charlie. He wasn't sure either if Moody really didn't like her as well? What a mess this all has been! Still, she was right? Being clowns would protect him from Anne's sometimes unpredictable behavior? It was better than having her skate with Charlie!

"Don't worry. You know I can't skate as a couple with a student of mine? It was just a silly dream. I told you I was getting tired."

"I'd do it. If you agreed to be my partner?" He decided though it didn't seem romantic at all to him.

"I already told you, Gilbert. I'm not going to skate in that event and why. I was just playing around with you." She laughed but noticed that he just looked up to the roof in quiet frustration. What could she do? He knew the rules as well as she did.

"Here, why don't you let me move my arm around. The rock isn't comfortable." He lifted his arm up to try and settle her head against his chest too, hoping she would just lean more against it. It looked like her head might be hurting her right than. She's so stubborn though.

"I'm fine this way. You really don't need to do that. We should be going. It is nice out here. I admit it. More and more I am finding I prefer to be outdoors rather than indoors it seems?"

"It depends on where I am. Here? It is nice. Homes can get awfully crowded sometimes. Especially when it gets cold out."

"That's true. Some days are like that."

"So, if you won't or can't skate with me at the Carnival, could you maybe at least help me practice some?"

"Why do you need to "practice" if you don't have a partner?"

"I suppose not."

Anne started to move around again because she was still uncomfortable so Gilbert just reached around, slipping his arm behind her head once again offering her head more support. She lifted her head up in protest but than gave in, in defeat. He was just going to object and than make her feel guilty if she moved away from him. Again.

"There. That is better, isn't it? I know I am a guy but I'm your friend so don't complain. I'm not going to do anything wrong. I need your help so that I can catch up. So why would I ruin that?" He spoke up quickly, hoping he had convinced her that this meant nothing to him when he knew better himself.

"I'm not trying to be so trite. I need this job. I told Marilla I would earn my way to Redmond and I don't mind the work at all."

"And I am not trying to get you into trouble, Anne. I just want to help out some. It helps Miss Cuthbert too! My Father would do more but I don't want to make his health any worse than it already is. You understand, right?"

"I'm trying to Gilbert. I just want to go to College. I don't want to be a burden on Marilla anymore than I have to be. She has done so much for me already. I need to be able to look out for myself. Miss Stacey does and she has achieved so much for herself. I know if I work hard, I can do well too. Can we go home now? I said all that I have to tonight. Hopefully we can be friends without my having to lose my job." Anne rested back against Gilbert's arm now, remembering how nice it was when Matthew held her as a child. She still felt uncomfortable some, doing this. She couldn't reason why it was? Still, she wasn't quite ready to give up this friendship she had with Gilbert just yet. Most children had fathers or brothers to lean on. She didn't have a brother and he didn't have any sisters, so adopting each other wasn't such a bad thing she tried to reason in her now aching head.

"You could tell me what needs to be done around the Farm? I mean besides rustling the cattle. I better not get in his way too much or he'll tell my Father about it." Gilbert made up, not wanting to let go of Anne now that he had her leaning against him finally.

He noticed his heart started to beat a lot faster, as it did before. Hopefully, Anne couldn't tell the difference. That always happened whenever she got close to him now? He wasn't nervous?

"We could use more wood chopped for the Winter? Check out the barn hinges for rusting? The attic still creaks? I can't figure out why? The Wintertime is a good time to go over the field equipment as well? I'm not sure how much you know about those sort of things?" She answered him but he could tell, she was really fighting to stay awake.

"I know quite a bit but I can ask Fred if I'm not sure about something."

"Fred? You two are very close?" Anne wondered, remembering he was rather nice to her in the past.

"Yes, we are. He is working his own Farm now. He'll work at something wrong until he gets it solved. It's a pain sometimes. I hardly see him but if my Father can't figure something out, he'll bug Fred and Fred always fixes it?"

"That helps. Did he go to Queens?"

"No. For some oddball reason, he always wanted to be a Farmer. I suppose, so did I once. Than my Father got sick and we had to move away. I didn't like it at first but I got use it. I have relatives in Alberta, so we visited them a few times in the Summer, before Harvest."

"So you know you don't want to be a Farmer? What will you do?" Her curiosity was now intrigued.

"I don't know yet? My Father doesn't care if I go to Queens. He thinks a good education is important. He isn't keen on Redmond. That's all."

"Why is that?"

"I say he still thinks I should be a Farmer. When I mentioned going to Redmond some day, my Mother told me not to speak to my Father about it again."

"Than maybe that is wise for right now. Since you aren't sure what you want to do, it is probably the wisest choice."

"But I am going to Redmond, Anne."

"You know that for sure? How so?"

"I just do. I learn fast. You say so too! Charlie is going to Redmond. I know that is true. Moody, he is afraid of everything. He says he won't but he says the same about Queens. His Mother says he is and if she says so, I know he can't get out of it."

"Why is she making him go? I don't understand?"

"His Grandfather is a Minister. Oh, he's retired now but his Mother says, Moody is going to be one as well."

"I see. What does his Father say about this?"

"He says, Moody is going to be a Carpenter, just like he is."

"Does this cause some problems at home between the two of them?" Anne was amused at this but also felt it was important to know this so she could help Moody become a better student.

"They never get along. Never did as much as I can remember? Though they don't fight much. You know, throw the dishes around like some of those Pye's might do. No, they just say what they want to say and than pretend they don't hear what the other one has to say. At least that is how I see it?"

"So what does Moody really want to do with his life? Does he know?"

"Nope. How could he? His older brother gets the Farm, so Moody has to do something different. Unless he wants everyone to boss him around all of the time."

"He is still very young. Mrs. Lynde thinks my going to Redmond is still very foolish. Though some days, she is in agreement with me? That's kind of amusing. As long as it makes Avonlea look good, I'm forgiven for wanting to be more responsible. Even though I am just a girl."

"Not too many girls around here go to College? None that I know of?"

"In the Cities, many girls go on to College. Miss Stacey told me so."

"I guess she would know?"

"Gilbert? Oh my! How long do you think we have been out here?" She got up as if violently awakened from a deep sleep.

"Not too long? I think?"

"Long enough! Come on now, get up! I know we left a little early tonight but others will say when we left and we will have to answer for this time we spent out here."

"I already figured that out now, Anne. The wind got to be too much for my horses to run in. So we had to stop and wait awhile for the weather to pass by. I just used the time to go over the buggy to make sure everything was tightened up. There were a lot of rocks on the road. Thanks to all of this wind. That can cause accidents or throw the horses off of the road if stepped on wrongly"

"They would still wonder why wait? It could have gotten even worse out?"

"I can say a branch fell, if you think that is a better story?"

"No. It's common enough but we would have a harder time explaining how we were able to move it out of our way? Sometimes, stormy weather makes a horse harder to manage on the road. They won't like it but it is a reasonable explanation. We would just be omitting some of the details, rather than just lying instead."

"That is easier to remember."

"Yes, that's right. We had to have this conversation. I know, you were right. If I tried to bring this up at home, someone would misunderstand what really happened at the Bell's house tonight. I have enough speculation going on at home right now."

"So do I.. than don't stay mad at me. I really am not trying to make you upset. I like talking to you. It gets so boring at home. If I tell Dad I'm bored, he tells me to go shovel out the Barn. Mother tells me to read a book but I have read everything worth reading over and over again."

"So it is time for you to start your tutoring? I know how you feel. Well, now, I'm never bored. I do miss my friends from Queens though. We do write to each other but it isn't the same thing as being together."

"No, I guess not."

"Come along now, Gilbert. We both have a lot of work ahead of us. I completely forgot that Marilla might be back by now. I miss her so much and I want to have some hot water ready if she makes it back home tonight. It's been such frightful weather out here lately." Anne stated as they wove in and around the path leading back to where they had left the buggy and horses before.

"I've been in worse weather. Father said it should just huff and puff some tonight. He didn't feel it was a very serious storm or he wouldn't have let me out with the horses. I mean, I'm a good driver. I know my way around here but in a really heavy snowstorm, no one can get around here. Some folks have driven themselves right over a cliff. They broke an axle over a fallen tree limb or their horses got spooked and went out of control. You have to really know your horses in really bad weather if you don't want to get hurt."

"That's true. I don't think I'd take any of ours out if the weather was too harsh. That's why I didn't drive to the School Board Meeting for approval over the Carnival."

"Good choice. You got to meet up with Fred too. He's a nice sort."

"He is."

Gilbert looked around outside and noticed that the wind was dying down finally. The thought of having to leave Anne tugged hard on his heart but he could already imagine the lecture his Mother was saving up for him when he finally got home. "Here, Anne. I need to get up now. If we don't leave now, Miss Cuthbert may never let me bring you home again."

"Let's get on back then to Green Gables." Anne stopped the conversation at that. She could see that Gilbert really worshiped this Fred Wright? She hardly knew him but Diana had told her that her Father grew up with theirs. Diana couldn't say that she knew him very well? She said he didn't talk very much? So Anne wasn't sure what kind of influence he had over Gilbert yet?

It didn't matter that much. As they made their way back to drop her off she started to wonder just what it would be like having two younger children under foot? Marilla had such a time with her. Mrs. Lynde's stories about her own children sometimes frightened Anne. Though Marilla became more confident and Matthew was looking out for her she wanted to believe. So maybe everything will work out for the good? She hoped so since she discovered more each day, how much she missed being in school herself. Such interesting people and no limit to how much you can learn if you were willing to do the work.

She looked out towards where the deep waters laid beyond the distant bluffs. She could only see the edges of the cliffs, not the Ocean itself that was below them. The storm had rushed past them but still it was too dark now to see any further out away from the shore. It didn't matter right than. She could remember it all, as if it was right there in front of her. It was the restlessness though that was tugging on her skirt's hem. Always drawing her away from her home. She couldn't explain her longings? There was just more things in life she felt that she needed to understand before she was going to be quite able to make any serious plans with the rest of her life. Others didn't seem to have this dilemma she observed but Miss Stacey had assured her, when she was ready, the path ahead of her would be an easy journey to follow.


	55. Meet Davy Keith

It wasn't a very long drive back to Anne's Farmhouse but they were quiet on their way back. The storm was in a lull, for the time being but the road was covered with loosened branches, broken rocks, with all types of fallen foliage scattered in clumps along the road. Still the wind was cold outside. These two travelers were happy to see smoke rising from the chimneystack as Gilbert brought his buggy around the turn towards the back entrance of Green Gables.

"Hey there! Are you Anne?" A sandy haired boy shouted out as the screened door went swinging back and forth behind him in the wind.

"Whoa boys! Move away before you get trampled on!" Gilbert yelled out when the boy ran too close to his halting horses. Gilbert was forced to have to rise to his feet, pulling hard left on the reigns, trying not run into the boy or panic the horses with his presence.

His lead horse still buckled up, causing the buggy to lurch forward and than back sharply. Than it just stopped.

"Oohh!" Anne shouted out, after being tossed forward and than thrown back harshly against her buggy seat. "You said you would get me home in one piece, Gilbert."

"We're home. At least, you're home that is. I still might not make it back in one piece! And no! I'm not Anne! Don't you know better than to run up to a moving buggy?" Gilbert called out sternly while he reached over to help Anne get her footing once more.

"I know better! My laces came loose while I was running out and I had to go forward or I would have fell on my face! That's what!" He answered back with a snotty reply.

"Well, luckily, we weren't moving that fast but that sure woke me up! Gilbert, thank you. I can stand up. Now, I'm Anne and this is Gilbert. Are you, David? David Keith, right?" Anne asked as she pushed the falling hair out of her befuddled face.

"You got that right! Doesn't this guy know how to steer a couple of horses?" He asked her angrily.

"I can, "steer" just fine. Miss Cuthbert though would probably yell at me if I brought you back inside in a heap." Gilbert told him just as angry, hopping down to plant his feet firmly on the ground. Just as quickly as he landed, he turned to catch Anne as she too followed his lead.

"Gilbert! What!?! She shouted out at him in surprise.

"What? I almost missed you! Couldn't you wait one moment while I checked on my lead horse? The way he's snorting about, he might have brought the buggy backwards and that would have really hurt!" He proclaimed as he stared at her intensely, looking seriously, into those now gray eyes he had come to admire. Though he honestly preferred them when they were green and a lot more friendly.

"Go tend to your horses! I can see they are upset. I can take care of myself. Now put me down." She ordered him but he wasn't sure he wanted to just yet.

The boy came right up to Gilbert just than and he kicked him in the shin. Gilbert almost used Anne as a hockey stick, just swinging her around some so she wouldn't get hit by this crazy boys temper.

"You put her down, you worm! Right now, I said!" He spit out but this time Gilbert was ready and he stepped aside and laughed when Davy's foot struck the wheel spoke instead of his long legs.

"Please put me down now? This isn't a game." Anne asked him and he set her down this time once he felt it was safe enough for her to avoid getting hit.

"You didn't say, "please"."

"I didn't ask or wait for your assistance either." She said trying to sort out her skirts so that she could walk around.

"You know the rules, Anne. If I have to follow good manners, so do you." He reminded her with a silly grin.

"We are late getting back. I just wanted to get inside and I knew you had to calm down the horses."

"Still, we need to set a good example. Already I can tell this one will keep everyone here busy with lessons for months to come." Gilbert looked back at Davy to make his point.

"Don't talk about me that way! So, you are Anne right? You live here?" He asked her again. He heard Aunt Marilla talk to them about this,"Anne" who was to live with them. She wasn't there to greet them when they came home? He had a million questions for her, since Miss Cuthbert didn't seem at all interested in all the things he wanted to know about. After the fifth one, she finally told him to ask Anne. She knew more about these things than she did and liked to talk almost as much he did. So ever since than he had been jumping at any hopeful sound of her returning home. His eyes grew suspicious when she arrived with this boy besides her. Who was he and why didn't Marilla talk him with them? Seemed awfully peculiar to him and he wanted to know why?

"I am Anne Shirley and I do live here. Yes." She answered him back while she tried to bundle up her long hair behind her back. "Now, as you can see, I'm a mess and my hair has come completely undone. So if you don't mind, I would like to go inside and try to pull myself back together the best that I can." Anne announced causing Gilbert to look back at her to reply.

"I think it looks fine when it is all down around your face. Too bad you can't wear it that way more often." He offered, admiring how lovely its' red highlights looked, reflecting the light from the evening sky.

"Who cares what you think, Gilllbbert. You aren't Married to this guy, are you? Marilla would have told us so, if you were, right? He sure doesn't have any manners. Not at all!" Davy turned to him to stick out his tongue, causing Gilbert to lunge forward as if he was going to grab him, to pounce on him for saying that.

"Don't you dare! I'd get you back if try to hit me. Or my Aunt would whip you with a switch I bet! She looks tough enough to me!" Davy threaten Gilbert again.

"No, I'm not Married." Anne answered him back amazed at his boldness."Marilla would not lie to you about anything and no, he isn't my boyfriend either, so don't start spreading rumors." She told him seriously.

"I didn't say that he was. You need better friends, that's what I think." He told her squinting his eyes back at Gilbert defensively.

"I don't think it was worth my having to toss you about, Anne. I should have just ran him over. It would have done everyone else some good." Gilbert stated causing Anne to just glare over at him as a warning while she yanked up Davy's hand to drag him with her into the house.

"You better not kick her boy or I'll tie you up to a tree, do you hear me?" Gilbert hollered back at him while he finished unhitching one of his horses to lead them to a nearby water trough.

"I'm not going to kick a girl. Unless she kicks me first. I'm Davy Keith and my sister, Dora, is still inside the house. Probably hiding from that old Mrs. Lynde. That's her name right? So if Gilbert is just your friend, how come he is carrying you all around like that? Boys don't touch girls like that unless you got hurt. Are you hurt, Anne? Is it really painful?" Davy finally stopped talking and gave Anne a chance to answer him back.

"I don't think that he's going to kick me, Gilbert."

"He better not. I was just being a Gentleman, Mr. Keith. Something you may still need a few lesson on?" Gilbert stated glaring back at this ornery child. Gilbert's seriousness though made Anne laugh at the silliness of the situation. He however felt it important to make a point, so he grabbed onto Anne's elbow to let her know that this was an important lesson he needed to learn by example. So she covered her mouth and tried to calm herself down for Gilbert's sake.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. He is something, isn't he? If Marilla caught you talking to guests like that David, you would be stuck in your room for a week. I'd learn to control my temper better if I was you, Mr. Keith." Anne scolded him while Davy fought to keep his eyes on what Gilbert was doing outside behind him.

"Anne, is that you? Davy, did you run out of that back door after I told you not to?" Marilla met them at the door and took Davy's hand abruptly from Anne's own.

"That boy there is going to be a handful, Anne. If he doesn't learn how to listen, we'll just have to tie him to a rope like a dog, that's what!" Mrs. Lynde added causing both Anne and Marilla's eyes to meet in shocked surprise.

"I think she means it Davy." Anne spoke to him in a quiet tone this time and he looked over at Rachel with a fearful look in his eyes.

"She will not. Though you will find yourself cleaning out stalls and the chicken coop all day if you can't follow my orders. I run things right around here and you would do well to listen to me and do as I say." Marilla instructed him before letting go of his small hand from her own.

"Yes, ma'me. I was only going out to see what was taking Anne so long to get here? You didn't tell me some boy was bringing her home tonight. For all I knew, he was some pesky peddler or tramp coming to steal us blind!" Davy claimed while the group of ladies listened unimpressed.

"He could also have been Reverend Allan for that matter. You would be ashamed to greet him in such a shameful manner, David. From now on, you wait until people get into the door and introduce themselves. We greet our own guests here not you." Rachel told him and he just looked away in disgust. She'll feel differently if he was a real pirate come to steal her china or eat up all of her food! He was sure of it!

"Just move along to the Parlor, David. I need to get things done in the Kitchen here and you are getting in my way." Marilla pushed him toward the doorway, while Anne moved toward the window to see how Gilbert was doing outside.

Once she was sure he looked like he could find what he needed outside, Anne turned back into the Kitchen to help put together a few things for him to eat before leaving for his home.

"I must admit, I was rather surprised to see that it was Gilbert Blythe that was steering that buggy, Anne. You were gone all day, so Rachel tells me." Marilla stated as she filled a pot for tea.

"Yes, unfortunately. I am so tired, Marilla. It's nice to see you back home. I was hoping to be here when you came back but unfortunately you made it home first." Anne explained while she reached into the drawer for some silverware to serve their guest with.

"I was surprised not to see you here. How are the Payne's doing? Rachel told me you had to visit them unexpectedly? I hope you didn't stay too long. Mrs. Payne, so I have heard, is in a very bad way, Anne."

"I'm afraid so. Mr. Payne didn't show up to pick up, Alice after-school, today. Marilla, she was so frightened that something went terribly wrong at home and the weather was looking so gloomy. I just couldn't risk her getting hurt on her way home. When I arrived, Mr. Payne hadn't returned and his hired girl, well! She hasn't much of an idea of how things should be run, so I had to step in some. Just so that Alice and her family could have a decent meal and she could learn how to wash her clothes." Anne said frustrated just trying to remember her very long, tiring day.

"You do too much, Anne. Why did you go to the Bell's house, after all of that work? Rachel told me it was just some rehearsal for the Children's Play? That could have been postponed for better circumstances." She reasoned as she set out the proper plates and Anne followed her with the silverware.

"I would have, Marilla. You are right. It was a lot to do in one day. Unfortunately, a few of my students thought they could step in and change some of the roles in our Play. Without my permission. So I had to straighten that out. Than, I had an encounter with Superintendent Bell while I was there. That was very unexpected, I assure you." Anne stopped there, taking another look out the nearby window, hoping Gilbert would keep busy while she talked first to Marilla. She didn't want him to overreact either to anything Mr. Bell might have said or volunteer too much information to Marilla either.

"I'm not at all surprised, Anne. Rachel told me that the boys in your class were misbehaving and the girls too were causing a ruckus. You cannot let your students get the upper hand now Anne. I have told you this many times before." She looked at her seriously. Anne continued to place folded napkins under the silverware, hoping some words of wisdom would come to her to calm Marilla's fears, as well as her own.

"Yes, you did and you have taught me about good discipline. I'm trying my best. The children are doing much better on their test scores. With so many different ages to teach and most of them do know me in town, it's been a challenge. We knew this assignment though would be, right?" Anne asked for some recognition.

"We did indeed. Mr. Bell, he wasn't too cross with you now, was he?"

"Oh, no! Not at all. He was professional, of course, in his dialog. He just needed some reassurance, Marilla, that's all it was. I told him my plans on helping the Seniors advance onto their final exam."

"That's good. He shouldn't doubt your methods, Anne. Though you do have some strange ways of going about things at times. It's best to stick to the basics and do what is expected of you for your job."

"You are right. Though for the Seniors to pass the Queens Exam, many of them were behind in their studies, it will take some doing. No fault of Miss Stacey's, I assure you. Some of my students missed a lot of school or didn't study what they were instructed to do. I can report though that their attitudes have changed drastically and I feel they now are coming to understand the rewards of getting a higher education." She mentioned to her proudly of this vital achievement.

"It's about time. Do you think Gilbert is very hungry? You should bring out that basket of muffins I left on the shelf in the cupboard, Anne." Anne went into the pantry, looked around some before finding a covered basket that must be what Marilla was asking for?

Just as she placed the basket of muffins on the table to uncover, Gilbert made his way up to the back door to come inside.

"Come inside now, Gilbert. Get out of this cold air for a while." Marilla suggested as he stepped through the door and carefully removed his hat and coat to hang up by the door.

"Oh, Marilla? I agreed to tutor Gilbert this Winter. I know, we are all very busy but he is too far behind right now for his age to catch up with the class on his own." Anne stated to her cautiously.

"Here, Gilbert, you can use this towel to dry your hands with." Anne held out the towel in her hand and they both looked at each other apprehensively, waiting on Marilla's reply.

Gilbert leaned forward to whisper softly. "She doesn't know yet, Anne?" He looked back at her questioningly.

"No. So much has been going on lately. Please, just take a seat. I'll serve you something hot. Please?" She pleaded but could sense that he wished he didn't have to hear all of this right now after a long drive in stormy weather. Anne had hoped that seeing Gilbert in person would make it harder for her to object to her reasoning.

"This can't be avoided right now, Anne? You have too much to attend to already. It isn't a very good time. Especially if the Superintendent is watching you carefully also." She stared at Anne with a stern expression on her face. One Anne knew well and feared often.

"He is, Anne? Not because of me, is it?" Gilbert looked at her with honest concern in his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Gilbert. I told you Marilla, that Mr. Bell agreed with me. I was the best qualified to help Gilbert catch up with his studies. No one else here in Avonlea understands the curriculum used at Queens as well as I can. Gilbert had already made a lot of progress on his own. If he wasn't serious about doing this work, I wouldn't invest the time needed to help him catch up."

"I would hope not Anne. Gilbert, you better take your studies seriously. Already there has been some talk of even your misbehaving in the classroom. Anne has worked hard to gain this position of great responsibility. I will not see her suffer a poor report because you boys don't know how to behave like proper gentlemen. I think I will invite the Reverend and his Wife over for our Tea Party, Anne. It might be a good time for him to remind these boys how to behave like young gentlemen, when attending your classes." She said to Anne but looked mostly at Gilbert. A little impressed to see him stare down at his plate. Hopefully in guilty reflection over the way he has behaved in the past. Though Gilbert himself was praying that she didn't interfere with his tutoring or make it difficult for him to see Anne. A lecture from Reverend Allan? Wasn't his Mother's chiding enough?

"He really has been helpful, Marilla. I am already dealing with the problems he brought up with me, so you have no need to worry so much." Anne reassured her calmly but with a firm resolve in her words.

"I hope so, Anne. Anne, where are my other muffins? I was standing right here and I know they didn't just disappear in front of me." She looked over at her for some sort of explanation.

"There was only one left in the basket? Were you expecting there to be more?" Anne asked her confused now but growing concerned.

"Of course there were. Why I counted them myself, Anne. There were three left, when I put them away. I'm sure of it."

"Miss Cuthbert, really, I'm not very hungry. I can split this one with Anne, if she is hungry? They are very big and Anne shared one with Moody and I before. Half is really enough. With this bowl of fruit and some tea." He pointed out as he quickly took up his table knife to cut the muffin into two.

"No, don't bother, Gilbert. Really I'll be fine with this chilled fruit. I ate dinner at the Payne's and we had food at the Bell's as well. Diana brought her lovely cherry tarts, didn't she Gilbert?"

"She did indeed. I must have eaten two, no, probably three at least! They are one of my favorites." He added to boost Anne's resolve.

"Still, that was some time ago, Anne. He shouldn't go hungry from here because someone decided to steal muffins I had saved particularly for my other guests. I will go and have a talk with those children right now!" Marilla announced soundly, wiping her hands deliberately on the apron she was wearing.

"Don't be too harsh, Marilla. They must have been very hungry to do such a thing. They probably aren't used to asking for everything either. Since their Mother was ill and maybe unable to attend to them all of the time?" Anne pleaded their case since they were new to this household.

"They will still have to abide by my rules. I know they weren't that ignored at home but I will discuss it with them at length if need be. You two go on ahead and have some of Rachel's pound cake. It's back in the cooler. It should go nice with those plums. I won't send any of guests home underfed."

"Really, I'm fine, Miss.."

"Those are my sentiments, Mr. Blythe. No need to object to them. Just eat your food and Anne will take care of that cake for you too." Miss Cuthbert announced while Gilbert turned to Anne wondering how he was going to eat all of this after everything he already ate at the Rehearsal earlier?

"I almost wish we had that boy around to eat all of this. Here, please take some of this Anne. I really can't eat it all by myself. I wouldn't mind trying some of that cake though? Folks at Church do say nice things about it and it is always gone before I can ever get a piece of it." He spoke to her quietly and she rose to go find it for him to eat.

Anne found the pound cake and Gilbert was still trying to finish what he was served up when Miss Cuthbert returned to the Kitchen.

"I see you found the pound cake. Have you enough tea left?" She asked him as she leaned over to judge how much was in his cup.

"A little more please? I'm almost finished up here. The cake is really good? Mother should ask for the recipe." Gilbert spoke up while Marilla turned to retrieve her hot tea pot.

"She'll have to deal with Rachel about that one. She did mention to me Anne about some to do between the two of you in my basement? Some commotion about a raccoon? I can't believe Anne that you were so clumsy about the side door. I must have warned you over a dozen times now about it." She brought up. Gilbert thought he might be able to leave mostly unnoticed. He felt he would eventually have to hear something of it, being caught by none other than the gossipy Mrs. Lynde. He should have just dropped Anne off but he was thinking about the horses. That and the thought of leaving Anne was getting harder and harder for him to so lately he realized as he tried to think of how best to help her get out of this trouble.

"That muffin was really good, Miss Cuthbert. Anne gave one to Moody and I about a month ago? I came in hoping you might have some more." Gilbert spoke up hoping to change the topic.

"Thank you, Gilbert. It is one of my Mother's favorite recipes." She replied but still looking over at Anne for her answer.

"It was an opossum, Marilla. The Kitchen door was askew when I came home from work. Rachel must have had to leave in a hurry with all of her things? I'm sure I checked it twice when I came in? Maybe I didn't lock it, expecting either one of you to come home later? Gilbert, you said you came in from the window, did you not?" Anne brought up seeing him finally stop eating to speak up.

"Yes, it was! I was really concerned since I didn't see the buggy outside. I just heard some commotion and well, I didn't want anyone to get hurt?"

"Why didn't you go out to get some help, Gilbert? Surely if there was a real threat, you would need an Adult?" She wanted to know.

"I didn't have my horse with me. Besides, anything could happen while I was searching the fields for someone to help me?" He told her feeling somewhat alarmed that she didn't trust him to help.

"He's right, Marilla. What if it had been Rachel or someone dangerous had tried to rob us? Gilbert did know a good way to get rid of the animal, without getting bitten. I thought I could just sweep it out of the cellar but being an opossum, I don't how it could manage the stairs. It was dark and I just couldn't get a good enough look at it to know what it was, really?"

"I know, Rachel does go on about those rabid wild animals. It is still hard to believe Anne that you can manage to get yourself into these awful messes like you do. It isn't right for you to have boys over when I am not around. You both do understand this, am I right?"

"I..well..you see, I needed help with my homework. I went to the Barry's first but no one was around so I just thought Anne could help me with it? I didn't expect that Mrs. Lynde would be gone or know when you were coming home. Exactly." He stumbled some with his confession but Miss Cuthbert made every kid nervous when she was around.

"It would have been best that you waited until your next class, Mr. Blythe. Anne is very busy and has her own chores to do when she is home."

"Of course, Marilla. That was what I was trying to do when all of this happened. I am however, the Teacher here in the Avonlea School. It's my duty to help my students whenever I can. I wouldn't think that Gilbert, being one of oldest neighbors, would be a bother? Answering some simple questions is reasonable enough? We don't get many visitors here either? Surely, you don't think he was really up to any sort of mischief, do you?"

"I would hope not. His Parents would get a stern talking to if he did. I do understand that you did intend on helping Anne, believing that she might be in some danger. Thank you for your trouble. Hopefully, I will hear nothing so unusual from you two again."

"He really was only trying to help us, Marilla. I can't imagine, climbing through our Kitchen window as being very easy for a boy his size to have to do? I hardly think someone, with Gilbert's reputation would honestly just go about climbing into the windows of his neighbors unless he felt the circumstances extreme, right, Gilbert" Anne turned to him for approval.

"Right! I mean, yes. It wasn't right after school. I had no idea who was panicking, only that someone was in the House and sounded like they might be in trouble? Mrs. Lynde did show up after all and I did have the creature stuffed into the potato bag as proof of my deed. There is no mischief for her to report on, I'd say." He proudly made his case feeling like a proper hero ought to.

"I see. As long as we have an understanding about how things are run around my house. It seems I will have my hands full with those two children. I don't need any more worries or problems. Even from my neighbors."

"No, of course not. It was a very silly thing. I don't know why I got so carried away with it all. I should have thought of trapping the animal myself? I just never imagined an opossum getting into a cellar."

"Nor would I."

"It was kind of funny though. Anne really was mad at it. I never saw her so upset over a forest creature before?" He spoke up causing the other two to look at him with disapproval.

"I didn't want to get bitten by it. Whatever it was? Raccoons can jump up on things so I was trying to be careful." She defended herself suddenly.

"That will be enough from you two. Now finish up in here. It was good of you to see Anne home. I much prefer that there would be an adult with you, Anne. Many things can go wrong with a buggy. Had Mr. Blythe been more experienced, I think you wouldn't have had any delays in getting back home here." She pointed out to Anne, causing her to doubt that Marilla trusted her story completely or was confident with Anne's judgment.

."It is very poor weather out tonight, Marilla. Gilbert was just being cautious and I agreed with him. Granted, the storm might have lingered more. We needed to be sure. Trying to walk in such weather, after working so much all day? I needed the rest. The horses needed to calm down. I needed too, to be assured that Gilbert could finish the ride back home without any injury."

"You should have just walked, Anne. It wasn't too far away." She cited while Gilbert found himself trying hard not to comment.

"I thought about it. I did. Though to leave two horses out on a night such as this one turned out to be? Unless there was serious damage to the buggy, I felt it to be unwise."

"Miss Cuthbert, I wish you could feel more confident with me around? I plan on helping out here on the Farm. I'll look over things and fix what I can for you. I can't let Anne help me without my helping all of you in return. I can only do so much right now. I have work at home and school. I help out my Uncle as well, on the weekends. Just please understand, I mean Anne no harm at all! I only want to help out here some and catch up with my class' studies."

"I understand, Gilbert. It is right of you to not take advantage of Anne's charity. She finds it difficult to turn people down when they ask her for help. I expect others to not however take advantage of her good nature as well. You may help some. As long as you make sure I know what you are doing and how you plan on working on something. I have enough to do around here without Matthew being here and all." She stared at him with those words before bowing her head to pick up her tea cup once again.

"I will do that. Than you will see that I know a lot about Farms and equipment. My family and I know how hard it must be, losing your brother. My father would like to help more but, well, things get so busy at home. I think you understand our predicament." Gilbert knew very little about his Father's and Marilla's relationship in the past. He just knew, they sort of kept their distance from each other for some reason? Whenever Gilbert asked for a better reason, his Father would just tell him it was a long time ago and they just get along better this way? What way? Gilbert really didn't know but he knew when not to bother his Father further so he just would go back to his work and ask him no more questions.

"I'm fine just as I am, Gilbert. Mr. Barry has rented out our planting field so we only have our cattle here to look after. "I need to get those two upstairs and into a bed so that I can finally get some sleep. Hurry along now Gilbert. It's getting late."

"Please, Gilbert, the less you talk, the easier this will go for all of us." Anne explained quietly while Gilbert just smiled back at her.

"I see how you tell her things. She won't let me help if you keep calling me some, "boy"."

"If she sees you any other way, you might not be very welcomed here."

"Why is that? I have good manners. I don't eat like a pig. It might help but I don't keep asking for things to eat or get into her things like some people are known to do."

"I don't get into Marilla's things either. Just don't make this any harder. On us both. Are you finished up now? It is time you go home before your Parents send someone out looking for you."

"Yes, I'm finished. Thank you for all of this. Don't be so afraid, Anne. I do plan on helping out here. As much as I can. I just have to catch up in school. So I don't have any time for mischief. I rather be doing something useful, than sitting around watching for a storm to break or re-reading a book I have read too many times."

"I understand. Don't worry, I can clean-up here. I'll go get your coat and then I will see you in class. Hopefully, I will have your first lesson and the books you will need in time for our first session. Please don't be late. I will have a tedious schedule to follow and I can't help you if you aren't serious about this."

"I know better than to goof off around you! I'll be here, don't you worry."

Anne left him to go pick up his things and he just looked around, as if inspecting the room for any needed work to be done while he had to wait on her.

She returned with his things and he left her with a merry melody ringing in his ears and in his heart.


	56. A Deed Well Done

Wandering out of the side kitchen door, absent of the chilly weather swirling on around him, Gilbert stepped back toward his buggy almost as if in a dream. He gathered up his two horses, lining them up to take their places in front of the buggy. He than reattached them to their bridles. Than, hitched up their reigns. When he finished setting them up for the rest of their journey back home he suddenly remembered that he still had those cut roses! He had them stored away in the equipment box hiding in the back of his buggy. He stood his ground first, with his hands now on his hips, contemplating what he should do about this dilemma before deciding what next to do about it? They would wilt and die if he kept them for too much longer but how could he give them to Anne now? Wouldn't it make a scene and then further anger her against him?

"No." He protested out loud to himself. She likes these sort of things! How she seems to be all befuddled whenever she finds those flowers on her desk in the mornings before class. If he chickened out any ways, Diana would tease him. Even worse now for his taking them in the first place. So he stepped around to the side of his buggy. Moving up on the outside frame he leaned in awkwardly to remove them from their hiding place.

He returned than back to the Farm's side door. It took him a few deep breathes and then some inner chiding, about standing up straight, he mutters to himself. At least he gave the appearance of someone in control of their senses even though he knew much better right than.

Anne was just finishing up with the dishes when she heard someone clomping up the back steps. Curiously she looked to find out who was coming up for a visit at this hour? Than, it dawned on her that she didn't really hear Gilbert's leaving the driveway. What could be delaying him? Was it Gilbert who was really coming up to the door or not?

She opened the door with a reluctant annoyance and almost smacked Gilbert in the face with it as he tried to step back, out of the way, without getting hit by the screen door. The brisk wind outside was pushing hard against it, too! He found himself trying not to end up sandwiched between the two doors. He was feeling really embarrassed right now as Anne looked down at him angrily.

"Gilbert! Step back before you end up on your read end!" She called out in a sudden rush of words. " Now, what are you still doing out here? Aren't your Parents wondering where you could be by now?" She demanded while she peered out past him, signaled by a rumbling in the sky, trying to judge the real threat from the darkened sky out above them just than.

"I'm trying not to get knocked aside by you!" He answered her back in a huff now, wondering if this was all a big mistake?

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. Did you forget something here?" She turned back to judge what was keeping him here now?

"Actually, I did forget something." He started to tell her but he was talking slowly so that he could judge whether he could say all of this and not make her mad.

"Well, than. Come inside. I can't imagine what you forgot though? I didn't see anything that you might have left here?" She rambled out while Gilbert tried not to look like he was bothered by her speaking up before he was able to finish with his explanation. No wonder he found it hard to tell her some things?

"I rather not come back inside. I mean, well here, Anne. I meant to give you these when we first picked you up tonight but since we had to wait on you at the Payne's, I just forgot about them in my locker. I felt they wouldn't make it without some water overnight. That's all." He breathlessly got out his confession while Anne tried not look too uneasy with this awkward gesture on Gilbert's part.

"Really, Gilbert. Did these come from Diana's House? They look like her Mother's roses? I..well..thank you for thinking of me all the same."

"Your welcome."

"It really isn't necessary that you give me things like this. I'm your Teacher. It is my job to help my students with their work"

"I know that. It was just, I felt I had to do something? I mean it was just what seemed to be right, after getting you in trouble with everyone it seems?" He told her shyly. Unable to look her in the eyes but still trying not to look like the foolish boy he was sure she knew that he was.

"Gilbert, here, hand them over to me. I do like pink roses. I must confess. Of course, Diana knows how much I favor these ones out of all of her Mother's flowers. However, you need to get home now." Anne tells him as she pushes him toward the exit.

"Uhm..thank you too, for asking about my tutoring. She won't object. Will she really?"

"I'm tired, Gilbert. I don't think she will stop me from tutoring." Anne replied and turned suddenly, thinking, she heard someone coming into the Kitchen but seeing no one, she returned to face him. "You just push me too much. Why can't you just accept the way that things are?"

"I believe most of what you tell me. I mean I think I do? Sometimes though, I think ... you just don't trust others very much." He answered her nervously.

"How so? I use to be afraid of many things but not quite as much as I use to be?" She looked seriously back at him before lowering her voice more. "I think I trust others, as much as they should be trusted."

He leaned in to whisper back to her. "You don't trust me much, do you?" He faced her with a look that almost frightened her, seriously!

"Gilbert, please, step back some. You are right. It seems you are trying to steer one course, while I am clearly sailing on a completely different one." She said intensely back at him to his grimace.

"We are going in the same direction, Anne. Why shouldn't we journey together? I don't know anyone, well, any girls, like you."

"I suppose I'm rather unique, in my own way? Though how many girls outside of Avonlea have you really gotten to know?"

"A few. I mean, sure, some of the girls, Ruby, Jane and Josie are going onto Queens as well. But none of them even talk about going onto Redmond. It's like another Planet to them or some sorts?" Shaking his head now to prove his disappointment over this fact.

"To many of the students here, Redmond is far beyond their imagination or really, just their dreams of a good life. I can see why though many would just rather build up their lives right here. Can't you too, Gilbert?" Anne gazed over to the wooded grove out beyond the gated pasture beyond. Surely, for some, this is as close to Heavan as they truly want to venture for.

"Yes, things are beautiful out here. I agree but there are more, maybe even more beautiful places, we have yet to see, perhaps?"

"Perhaps you are right? No matter though how far away my travels might bring me, my home will always be here, at Green Gables. The first real home I ever had. I don't believe I could have dreamed up one any better? Except of course the one I started out from, with my own Father and Mother." Anne offered up reminiscing.

"No, I didn't mean to use our own homes as an example, Anne. It's not just that though. With you, I can talk about things my other friends say are boring. I don't think any of them, except for Fred, ever take growing up very seriously." He contemplated this as he spoke.

"You are all still somewhat young to have to contemplate the whole meaning of life as we know it to be." She smiled as she suddenly tried to imagine even one serious thought in Charlie Sloan's head!

"But they should! What if they ended up like you have? Having to tend to the Farm's finances, taking cattle to Market or tending to a seriously ill Parent?'

"Don't you think they would take on responsibility as seriously as you have brought up?' She tried to reason with him.

"Hardly the lot of them, I'd say! It would all fall back on some other relative to do the honest work with most of them. Anne, it is just my feelings right now are confusing. Do we have to figure this all out tonight?"

"I don't see what you are so confused about? Whether your peers can ever grow up to be more responsible adults?"

"I don't care about that now, Anne. Can't we just care about each other?"

"Of course I care about your well being Gilbert. I try to care about everyone as much as I am able to." Anne spoke up but still she didn't feel this was so important to discuss.

"I just..feel different when I am around you. We don't talk about silly things, like most children do. Don't you feel different, too?" He felt that he was losing his point. Anne kept avoiding his meaning he felt.

"You are older than my other students, Gilbert. I admit, we do have some great conversations together. I do enjoy talking about more important things, like astronomy, physics and the natural order of things. Not something that often comes up around here for conversation I suppose? Now, Gilbert, you know that I care about you. I'm not sure how you can be so positive about what direction your future will travel in though? At least until you are certain of your educational goals? This is very important when it comes to deciding what the fates have in store for you yet? There really are so many possibilities and roads to travel upon." Anne described, bringing poor Gilbert back to a place of insecurity, once more.

"I know. It is so hard to decide which direction is the right one, Anne? I still feel that whatever choice is revealed to me, it will require me to go onto Redmond University."

"You shouldn't rush into a blinding snow storm. Redmond is a noble course of study, I assure you. However, don't let your feelings for me, drive your own choices right now. You don't need to choose just yet."

"How can I not? I mean .. Not want to go on to Redmond? You aren't going because I want to go, are you?"

"Oh,no...of course not. I mean, I'm technically already a student there. Just not in a normal class sized seat. Still, I study by correspondence, of course."

"I already know that you do. No one pushed you to go did they?"

"I didn't really need any pushing? It just became the natural direction for me to go off to."

"So it is for me also. I just can't imagine any other path. That must mean something, I think? Just like how I feel when I am around you."

"I don't know? Right now, I feel kind of silly because I am very tired. You'll find your own way in time. I fear mine is already set into motion. I'm sure that no matter what we will always remain friends. At least, that is my own hope." Smiling she looked up into those sad hazel eyes, hoping these words were enough to give him at least a little bit of cheer for right now?

"That you can count on Anne. I just want you to believe in what I can do. To help you, to help us both, reach our goals. Listen to me? I am as mad as Charlie's cat! I need to get home. I hope you like the flowers?" He added, wondering if he made a mistake in offering them to her.

"I like them very much. I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful. I appreciated the ride home and to the Bell's house. Have a safe trip home, Gilbert. Mind those swaying trees out there. It is still very windy out right now." She reminded him before taking his arm in her hand and giving him an encouraging squeeze to prove her gratitude for his kind deed.

"Thank you, Anne. I just have to believe that all things will turn to the good for those who are faithful. Sleep well, Anne. Dream of good dreams." He declared looking intently into her eyes. So much so that he was sure his meaning touched her heart. She closed her eyes gently and sighed. He turned about face abruptly because he was sure his own heart was about to burst. It's intense pounding, whether from desire or mortal fear, left him not so sure of himself? He made his way down toward his buggy without turning back to see the expression on her face.

It wasn't until he finished turning his team of horses around before she found enough of her own voice to call back out to him.

"You too, Gilbert!" She called out to him. He looked back at her now confused by her words meaning? Still he smiled some to himself. He decided that he made the right choice in giving her the roses tonight.

"I'm sorry. I mean dream good dreams as well! That's what I meant. Good night!" She spoke out and he tipped his hat kindly before moving out onto the path leading away from the girl he knew who would be haunting his dreams for some time to come.


	57. At Lawson's Feed Store

The following week was a very busy one. With the Winter's ice finally hardening up the surrounding ponds, townsfolk had plenty of incentive to drag out their sports gear. Busy dusting and polishing away to a shiny, bright gleam or a smooth finish. The older teens too were starting to gossip away about arrangements that were being set for the much anticipated Winter's Ball due to take place at Carmody's great Lancaster House. It is a very large home inhabited by a wealthy Accountant who is a long time associate of the Barry's Family acquaintance. Rumor also had it that Mrs. Allan wanted to gather up the older teens for a Caroling romp around Avonlea to spread more happy Christmas memories to those who feel shut in by the colder weather. Everyone on the Island's East side was falling in love with the seasons promise of yuletide good cheer, so it seemed?

This was especially true for two competing stores operating briskly in the surrounding townships. Both Blair's and Lawson's were more than happy with their busy clientele! They expressed their gratitude back by offering to sell off tickets for the Avonlea School's Carnival. Why they both even offered Ice Skates in their stores at a very reasonable and discounted price. Of course, with the great interest in Ice Skating Competitions coming up and Hockey Season fast approaching, these item were on many people's must have list for today's busy shopping day.

It also promised that children of all shapes and sizes were scheming away, hoping beyond all hope, of finding a spot out to practice their skating skills. They had to sneak around those often rough and tumble, more like aspiring, Hockey Players. Many found that they were longing for some sort of order at the Ponds in the upcoming year. Probably more wishful thinking but never the less, ice space was now one of the most important item on most of the children's daily menu of activities. This was both during the week-ends and sneaking out time when trying to avoid many snow related chores!

The ice ponds weren't the only sports on the minds of Avonlea youth though. The squeaky sound of sharpening blades and smooth surfaced wax blocks were all the rage as older children made ready their well prized sleds. Many hoping to improve their chances of winning the much anticipated Sledding Competition. This sport especially got the interest of many Fathers and older siblings who were eager to prove their families worth by navigating the many hilly slopes on the outskirts of town. Even tots were noticed to be tugged along, riding faithfully on sleds pulling them to and fro from one store to the next. Every once in awhile, these small moving targets became the fun and games of mischievous youth looking for a challenging target to toss random snowballs after. Even at the risk of being chased down by an angry sibling or later chastised by a Parent who received a troubling report from a very unhappy neighbor later in the day.

When the Town Leaders gathered together to share their monthly reports, it was brought up, that this Carnival plot was doing a much finer job in promoting Avonlea's interests than they could have ever anticipated? It seemed like such so trifle an idea conjured up on the whim of a young girl with a more than likely farfetched idea riding around in her well stuffed satchel. Now though they gathered up reports of how neighboring families were contriving and negotiating strategies together in hopes of improving their advantages for besting their competition against their teetering neighbors? Taunts and challenges raged in the evening's banter over at the local's favorite brew houses as well! Word had it that even nearby townsfolk were interested in buying tickets for this local event? Just as a sort of family holiday get together. This news did create quite a stir. or maybe It was however responsible for attracting more outside business for the town locals. Why even the local paper found its niche by keeping the people of Avonlea and its surrounding communities well informed with the progress being made, step by step, in keeping the Avonlea Carnival very much on the minds of its readers. There were a few though who snickered and called it, "The Avonlea Spectacle" teasing that it is both a fiasco or a looking glass into the foolishness of idol youth! Ah, well, whatever way some choose to see it all coming together, they all couldn't help but agree that this Anne-girl was something different? Not your common rebel or rascal found in such a small town. Conversations often starting out as, "she did what or said that?", being followed by fits of laughter. That alone was news and her antics brought them all hours of happy amusement to entertain themselves with at the end of day.

Of course Anne didn't realize all of this added commotion going in Town around her. Bits and pieces filtered its way down to Mrs. Lynde or heaven forbid, Miss Cuthbert, but usually whitewashed enough to leave Anne the worse for it. Still, even though the comments were mostly in jest and completely without any merit, Anne's keepers sometimes found her almost ceaseless enthusiasm for her work to be trying when confronted by others within their tight group of friends and relatives.

Anne however found herself pushing these rumors aside or stuffing notes away clumsily into her trusty satchel. Keeping them as far away from her everyday thoughts as much as humanly possible. How can she address all of their concerns or ever hope to discover all the culprits when she knew most of their author's were protected by their gossip seeking peers? Ho hum she would puff out, pushing back locks of her bright red hair, while she worked away, editing and correcting her students daily works.

All the while it was being spread Island wide that sleepy little Avonlea was no longer a slumbering in the Winter. Something was happening to this otherwise overlooked seaside Town and it seemed everyone was now very interested in finding out why?

Inside Lawson's Feed Store, Mrs. Pye was out shopping with her youngest daughter, Josie. It was brought to her attention that her youngest daughter desperately needed a new pair of skates. That is if she was ever going to improve her chances at this years competition. Even Mr. Pye had to confess that participating in an event that gave his daughters some of the limelight, was an important opportunity, that especially the Mother of three daughters, was duty bound to take up seriously. Mrs. Sloane also approached the counter right than and took her place in line behind her neighbor.

"I can see that you must be preparing a new project to work on this Winter. Is this fabric for Carrie or would that be for Charles?" Mrs. Pye inquired politely.

"This you mean? It's obviously for Carrie of course! What really could I be making for Charlie out such a fabric?" Mrs. Sloane replied while staring over at her disgruntled by her odd sort of question.

"How could I not see that fact? Forgive me. I didn't phrase my question properly. I meant to ask what was it that you were planning on working on for this coming Winter." She corrected herself quickly after realizing her terrible blunder. She wasn't that interested in what Mrs. Sloane was working on as much as her plans for her children's place in the competition.

"My Carrie asked me if I could make her something special for the Ice Skating Competition. Since Charles was so anxious for some new Hockey equipment, I just knew that Henry wouldn't object to my buying a little something for his daughter as well. Team supplies were also called for he explained, for our cousins in White Sands, informed us of the almost wasteful extravagance being spent on behalf of their Teams players. Henry argues that it isn't sportsmanlike but never the less, he must at least give our boys whatever advantages he can afford to muster up. Even given such a hardship, as well as expense, I could not refuse Carrie's humble request." She told her almost vehemently.

"They do have such nerve over there in White Sands. Best though that we keep our eyes and ears perked over there, to keep our boys ready for competition."

Mrs. Pye agreed wholeheartedly.

"Those skates there, are they for your youngest? You really must put pom-poms over her laces. It greatly improves their appearance on the ice."

"I will most definitely include that accessory for Josie's new skates. Kind of you though to remind us. Our girl has completely out grown her previous ones so I just insisted that they must be replaced post haste!" She stated, looking over the skates slightly, as if inspecting them for any sort of flaw that might take away their otherwise perfectly manufactured appearance.

"It is very wise of you, to take full advantage of this remarkable sale price. Had we not purchased skates last Spring for our Charles, I assure you we would not pass this sale up!"

"So good of you to say. Have you also suited up your older son, in something appropriate, for his very important placement at this new Carnival Event?" Her nosey nature just couldn't be quieted and what else was there to talk about being held hostage in this line up for checking out their purchased goods?

"I've seen to it that Henry's tailor in Carmody has him well suited for this special event. Mr. Sloane and I are very proud of son's stepping up to take on such an important responsibility. His Father expects nothing less of his son of course. We have taken great care to ensure that all of our children understand and respect how important our roles are in this community. They all are measuring up to the high standards we have put up in front for them to follow. Charles remains still, at the top of his class this year. Same as the last one." She pointed out vainly.

"I would hope so! We expect our Gertrude to join us for this upcoming Holiday Break. She's coming back home from her ongoing year at Queens. Perhaps, bringing along good tidings of her plans for the future along with her. Our eldest daughter also reported curious news of a possible new addition to our family tree as well. Mr. Pye and I are exceedingly proud of how well and accomplished all of our daughters have performed academically this year." Mrs. Pye proclaimed though Mrs. Sloane noticed how delicately she stepped over the known fact that her youngest child was often caught up in some sort of town gossip and not quite the dedicated student her older sisters had proved on record to be. Josie though was her baby and doted on by both of her Parents. Josie was showing more progress this school year in comparison to her last year in school, so Mrs. Bell reported to her recently. She still found it as part of her duty in her over all review this quarter to carefully oversee the work and goings on of this Miss Shirley's' classroom. Mrs. Pye only reluctantly agreed, to her being hired for the job, as a charity to the Cuthbert's. It was reported in a Church Meeting of her dire need of Anne's assistance due to Marilla's failing eye sight and her brother's untimely demise.

"Mrs, Pye? Step up here. Your turn is now!" Mr. Lawson spoke up as he reached out to receive her basket of assorted items for sale.

Josie just refused to stand in line with her Mother this time. It was just too much for her having to listen to the idol gossip of older women. She was thumbing through a stack of greeting cards when Gilbert Blythe came into the store in an apparent rush to buy some sort of item he could find in there.

He came into Lawson's this time to replace some worn out skate laces and buy tape for his gloves and stick actually.

Walking through a familiar aisle he soon discovered that the things he had come to purchase were no longer being kept on their familiar shelf? Turning around disgruntled, he recognized the familiar sound of a females clicking heels against the wooden floor's hollow echoing surface.

"Whatever could you want over there, Gilbert Blythe?" Josie looked straight into his warm colored eyes, outlined by his thick dark lashes. His look though was one of frustration because he was not finding what he came here to buy.

"Lawson moved the Hockey Supplies again? I can't believe it. I don't want to search all over the place because he gets bored and has to move his stuff all over the place around here." He grumbled out loud while Josie just smiled as sweetly as she was possibly able to do. She tries to listen patiently to his ranting words. She found herself amused over his obvious impatience at the moment.

"I believe all of those things were moved over to that far wall. Go to the end of that aisle over there, where I am pointing out for you." She motioned, holding her parasol out like a ruler, to emphasize the direction she wanted him to follow.

"It just figures. Excuse me than. Oh!" He turned first went on to walk away from her but than remembered his manners. Returning now to face her once again.

"Sorry about that. Thank you for saving me some time." Gilbert spoke up uncomfortably before going off to find the supplies that he needed.

"You are welcome, Gilbert. My pleasure." She added sweetly, suddenly blinded by her admiration for charming smile. It took her a few moments to come back to her senses. Forgetting once again how upset and embarrassed he made her feel the last time that they were together.

Despite her feelings of resentment earlier, her curiosity was ever alert and she couldn't resist the nosey urge to see what it was that Gilbert came out to buy here.

She found herself sauntering casually over to where Gilbert was hunched down trying to decide on what items he needed to pick up before practice. He also was drawn to check out what new things Lawson's had to offer him as well.

Josie's approach though didn't distract him from what he came to buy. She felt a little slighted that he didn't even notice her being so near to him but than decided she didn't mind just observing what he was doing right now.

She admired how much he seemed to have grown-up. Even when he was stuck wearing his grungy working clothes, she couldn't help but sigh. His dark, floppy, curls were just too flirtatious for many of the girls to resist. He was quick witted and often entertained them when they were bored in class.

She just couldn't, for the life of her, understand why Gilbert seemed so taken by some lowly, orphaned, Schoolmistress? Herding cattle and plucking chickens? How demeaning. Mother assured her though that it was just an awkward distraction. Once Miss Shirley goes off to Redmond College, he will be left to find a much better match in no time. It was still Josie's hope that when they finally all arrived at Queens Academy, he will see how much of a better match they would be together.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Gilbert?" Josie spoke up quickly when he rose up to his feet and noticed she was nearby him.

"Yes, Josie I did." He answered her shortly.

"I bought, well, Mother really, paid for new skates for me today. Father really insisted on them. I literally grew out of my old ones and well, my sister took hers onto Queens with her. She'll be back soon for Winter Break."

"Really? Do you think she will skate in Charlie's Event?"

"I do believe so? It probably depends on whether her fiance comes out to visit with us this recess?" Josie replied sharply, suspecting his interest in her middle sister might be more than just friendly. She made sure to bring up that she was taken, just in case.

"Yes, that's right. I think I heard Fred mention that she was engaged. I've lost track of most of my older friends unfortunately." He answered back sadly.

"Are you skating in Charlie's Ice Skating Events?" Josie looked up at him brightly now.

"Definitely in the Speed Skating. I haven't decided on anything else yet. I'm not up to showing off much that way." He told her bluntly.

"It's more like performing, Gilbert. Don't you agree?"

"I'm not so sure, Josie. Is your Mother still waiting to check out?" He asked her hoping it was time for her to leave before asking him any more annoying questions.

"Let's see..., no, I think she is still checking out. Now, I haven't made up my mind on who should be my skating partner either."

"I'm sure you will have no trouble making up your mind when the time comes up." Gilbert replied automatically without much thought.

"I would think that you, of all people, supported Charlie's idea? I know I wasn't very happy with how the Play was cast. So many seemed to agree with me. Still, it would be poor of me to use that as an excuse to not support our School's activities." Josie said trying to sound more mature than she really was.

"I think Miss Shirley knows our strengths and weakness best, Josie."

"Does she now? My Parents seem to disagree oftentimes over her methods."

"Why? Most of our class has improved this year? I don't see why you have to upset everything when you know it was already settled. You are just making things harder on everyone." Moving aside, he tried to walk around her, hoping to not have to keep talking to her about this topic. He know realized that Josie's Family was part of the reason why Anne was being so hounded by the Superintendent these days. It didn't make him happy one bit!

Josie wasn't ready to let him leave though without finishing up her conversation and grabbed onto his shirt sleeve to delay him.

"Josie, stop that!" He growled back at her.

"Just wait a moment. Miss Shirley is still new at teaching my Parents say. I thought you of all people would have stood up for me? We have been friends for such a long time." Jose told him in such a sad tone that even Gilbert felt guilty. He couldn't leave her feeling so hurt.

"Josie, I just had no complaints over the casting. It was you who tried to change things. I know Miss Shirley is young but we need to give her a chance." He tried to reason with her.

"That was more for Julia's sake and Ruby's over that silly cat. I'm not the only one to blame for all of this. I did feel that my friend was in the right." She defended her friend admirably.

"You were as much a part of all of this as Julia was. It didn't seem Ruby had too much to do with the changes being made to me?" He argued back at her.

"It was,..well..just mean of you Gilbert to not stand up with your old friends. Even Samuel felt slighted by all of this. I think you owe me some kind of favor, in return, for your brash behavior." She commented back to him as she tried to hold back some angry tears.

"What kind of favor do you have in mind, Josie? I don't feel like I am in any debt to you right now?" Gilbert asked her but wishing he could disappear before she could come up with any new chore for him to have to do for her.

"I think you should at least help me practice with my skating. I know you are a much better skater than I am yet. At least you can help me until I decide on a skating partner. How's that sound?" She looked up at him as if his answer meant everything to her at this moment.

"Josie, I just have too much to do. You know how far behind I am still in School. I am working for my Uncle too, so that is taking up most of my free time." He answered her wishing Mr. Lawson would get some more help at his Store. Alice must be out for supper he feared.

"Ooh, Gilbert! If Miss Shirley asked you to skate with her, I bet you wouldn't bat an eye!" She spoke up furiously back at him.

"I would be overwhelmed! Who wouldn't be impressed by that?" He blurted out surprised by Josie's own boldness with that answer.

"What a foolish boy you are, Gilbert Blythe! Well, I hear she has a bad ankle and is a terrible skater. I wouldn't be surprised if she slipped and fell right through the ice. My sister Gertrude says she's quite awkward and clumsy."Josie spat out jealously.

"Josie, you are being too cruel. Why, I'd probably catch a miserable cold! I wouldn't let our favorite Teacher drown or die of frostbite! Than, she would have to visit me everyday. She'd have to make me chicken soup, at least I know she can cook, until I recover from having to rescue her." He said with a sly grin on his face causing Josie to grimace over such a reply.

"That will never happen." She just told him bluntly.

"It would if your story was true. You aren't scheming to help me win over her favor are you? I might even learn to like some of her silly fairytales in time? I thought you didn't like Miss Shirley very much?" He couldn't resist the urge now to vex Josie a little. Anything, he was thinking, to keep her away from getting ideas of his having to skate with her in Charlie's Event. He was sure if rumor got out that about that, then Charlie would step right up thinking he had won over Anne's attention for sure.

"Of course not! I mean, oh never mind about it all. I can't stop you from making a fool out of yourself. Miss Shirley won't skate with anyone, even Diana said so. You will just look left out if you end up on the bench. That's all." Josie chided him, trying to use his pride against him now.

"That may be so. I don't want to make Charlie look bad either. I'm not sure how many people are actually signing up for his part of the Carnival" Gilbert stated. Unfortunately he was starting to feel guilty about his stubbornness.

"That would be really sad. So, than you should just skate with me? We don't have to tell everyone, if you think it is best, until the Event happens right?"

"No but you are seeing Moody. I couldn't skate with you. He is my friend too. It just wouldn't be right. Besides, Diana Barry asked me first. If I skated with anyone, she would be my first choice."

"Diana Barry? Why? You always tell me you two are such good friends? Won't that upset Miss Shirley?" She came back at him even more upset now.

"How so? She isn't going to skate with anyone, so you say? She even suggested that I should? Maybe she is right? I'm just not even sure I can make up the time to practice. I have a lot to do to just to make sure my Event runs smoothly. I don't know how I am going to get everything else done? It doesn't matter. I have to pay for these things and get back to my chores, Josie. You better hurry up or you will miss your ride back home." Gilbert advised her knowing nothing he could say now will make her happy. It was just better to let her go home and complain to Julia about it all instead.

"You can be so foolish, Gilbert. That is what Papa says and so does Mrs. Sloane! Now I think I believe them! I can't believe Diana would even skate with you! I hope someday you will get smarter and see what is right for you." Josie tells him before storming out of the store in a tizzy!

Alice Lawson barely avoided getting rammed into as Miss Pye made a beeline out of the Store in a huff. Alice looked over to see if she could figure out who was to blame and Gilbert did have a guilty look on his face? Whatever could he have said to make a Pye so peeved? She couldn't help but wonder?

"Gilbert? You look lost? Are you ready to pay for those things you are holding or are you looking for something else?" Alice spoke up to break the silence.

"This? Yes, I have what I need. I'm glad you are back now." He spoke up nervously.

"You seemed a little distracted. Your Mother didn't ask you to pick up anything for her now, did she?" Alice asked him as she busily tied her apron on to get to work.

"Your right! We need some flour. Josie distracted me and I was afraid of forgetting my tape for practice. So, how are you doing, Alice?" He wondered trying to take the attention off of himself.

"Better than ever. Thanks to all the attention the Carnival is bringing us. That Miss Shirley is something else. I've heard over a few quilting bees that someone in Avonlea is mighty sweet on the new School Teacher these days." Alice brought up with a shy smile.

"Really? Like who?" He asked her with a concerned smile.

"I thought you of all folks around here might know the answer to that question, Gilbert."

"He'll have to get past me, that I promise you." Gilbert mocked her at first but now had to smile because Alice did manage to get his goat and she knew it!

"I thought so! Better go grab that flour for your Mother so that I can ring up the rest of your things here for you." She ordered him teasingly and he rushed off to pick up a bag before she could finish tallying up his other items for him.

"Anything else, Gilbert?" Alice asked him when he returned to the counter.

He hesitated at first but then gathered up his courage to make his request known.

"Alice, how do I go about ordering rose bushes? I want to buy one or two for my Mother. Diana told me that you can plant them after Christmas sometime?" Gilbert said quietly, looking anxiously around the Store to make sure no one was being too nosey.

"I can take your order at the end of November, Gilbert. It's best though to start them in February out here. However, you can start them in a pot, if you keep them out of the frost earlier.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Was all he could say.

"That's a very nice gift for your Mother. Anything else I can get for you? Maybe some stationary? Romantic cards or poetry books, perhaps?" Alice watches to see Gilbert turn red with either anger or embarrassment. She still found it was too hard to resist teasing him some. She was also trying to be a little serious as well.

"If you know anything, Alice, you better hold your tongue. I can't believe you've heard anything out as far as Carmody." He warned her but really was feeling uneasy in his heart.

"How so, Gilbert? You're close in age? Anne is stubborn, to be sure but even she can't deny what a fine young man you are growing up to be. I think that it's sweet, that's all?" She told him cheerfully.

"Did she say that? I doubt it. Maybe though I am getting to her, Alice?"

"Maybe not so much in those kind of words, Gilbert. I know she is really impressed with your hard work. She must be if she is going to tutor you. I don't see where she finds the time, myself? I'd say she thinks quite well of you to do that." She explains seriously now.

"She'd do that for just about anyone, Alice. If you know her at all. That's just how she is. I know you are a good person, Alice, but others are making things harder on me." He confessed uneasily.

"You mean like Josie Pye? Those Pye's just think that they can run things their way. It hardly ever turns out that way for them, so don't you worry about that."

"It is making things go badly for Anne though. I'm not the only one interested in her, you know, that way."

"I might have heard something about that? I can't say from whom or if I took it at all seriously? Anne just can't seem to not get noticed wherever she goes, so it is? I guess it's because she is just doing everything?"

"I know what you mean. Anne doesn't act like she likes me very much though. When she leaves for Redmond, I may never see her again." He told her starting to mope a little.

"Why, Gilbert, don't be so glum. She is so busy, she doesn't even notice those sort of things. Some things, like courting, when you are still rather young take time. I can't imagine Anne being the type to get all caught up with any fellow on a whim? She's too proper for that sort of thing."

"Is that it? Still, you won't say anything more to anyone about this? Everything I do or say seems to be all other people can talk about. I wish Josie felt it was proper to take her time in choosing a beau too? "

"Pye's are different. Mr. Pye seems to have little use for keeping his girls around him. Not that he neglects them, oh no! Just that it is customary to marry off your girls. Unless they get really useful, like things are around here. I suppose? As for Anne? I know folks like to gossip around here. I know the Reverend and Mrs. Allan are on your side. Even Mrs. Lynde hasn't a bad thing to say about you either. She is more than likely to complain about how Anne handles things than to put you down, I'm sorry to say." Now Alice was feeling a little slighted with that thought and feeling a little neglected some about herself.

"It doesn't really matter much to me. I mean what people have to say. Just please promise me you will stick up for Anne? I'm not doing anything wrong and just because I like her doesn't make her a bad person. I know I'm not a bad person. Sometimes, I guess, I don't think before I do things? It is just I have to look out for her. Even Father says it is the right thing to do for your neighbors. Now that Matthew is gone, Marilla could use the help and Anne can't do everything for her. I know too that I just don't want to be tied up or tied down by anyone either. Especially some girl who wants to believe she has all the answers for the rest of my life." He explains much to Alice's surprise.

"I didn't notice any strong attraction between you and Josie, I confess. I know her Mother fills her with all kinds of notions, so just keep that in mind when you have to talk to her, that's all."

"I guess you saw things didn't go so well earlier? I tried to be nice about it but she wants too much. Diana tells me that people think we are a match when all I was trying to do is be polite. So, I need to think better before I say I will do things. I am amazed that no sensible kind of guy hasn't caught you yet, Alice? Though you do know an awful lot about the people around here, don't you?" He said with a smile that made her laugh.

"Ha, ha, I'm afraid you are right about that! They know a lot about me as well! I guess, like Anne, I am still waiting for my Knight in Shining Armor or that Midnight Rider to come to whoosh me away from all of this!" She exclaimed almost out of breath from the sheer emotion behind her confession.

"I guess he'll have to have a fast horse to get you away from your Father. He has you chained up here mighty well from what I have seen around here." Gilbert laughed too because it all seemed so silly.

"I'm afraid you are right about that. I don't mind though working with my Father? It's best not to rush into things like Marriage. Not all of those who do are so lucky. So don't be in such a hurry, Gilbert." Alice warned him wisely.

"I believe you are being wise, Alice. It's just, well, we know Anne will be leaving us here soon. Once she is gone, if she doesn't care at all for me, like you said, someone else will win her over." He confessed reluctantly.

"That may be true, Gilbert. It happens in life. I just know that whenever anyone has an unkind word to say about Anne Shirley, I set them straight, right away! I never see her behaving in an unkind way or doing anything I would call, "improper" at all! Some folks around here harp all day long but I know them pretty well. No one is perfect. So I won't let them get away saying anything wrong about Anne. You however have been gone for quite awhile now, Gilbert. You hardly know her. I find it difficult to believe that you are so sure of your intentions? Do you even know if Anne will come back here after College?"

"No, not really. I just know that she calls Avonlea her home. For her to say it that way, I think she means it. I may not come back here after I finish with Redmond."

"You're going off to Redmond, Gilbert? Since when? You haven't even got to Queens yet?"

"I will and I'll finish with it in a year. If Anne can do it, so can I. I don't have the money to waste, besides, roaming around Queens at my leisure. I don't think I could be away from Anne for longer than that even if I could."

"Whoa, there, Gilbert. Slow down. Do you even know what you will do at Redmond? I mean besides chasing some girl's skirt hems?" She asked him suspiciously.

"No, I don't. I just can't be a Farmer. I want to see what else is out there for me to do."

"Does your Father know about this, Gilbert? Won't he be upset because your not taking on the Farm after him?" She nervously asked him but felt she better know the whole story first.

"Sort of. Mother told me not to talk too much about it around him. He's as stubborn as ever. You know how he is. I know I am smart. Even Miss Shirley believes me to be, as does Pastor Allan. My Grand-Uncle, in Glen St. Mary's, he sent me some books and he always told me to aim high, when it comes to education. Don't you think he is right about that?" He stared back at Alice as she tried to reassess his Uncle's thinking.

"I think it is wise to take your time when making these choices, Gilbert. Listen to your Mother though about what to say to your Father. If you score well on the Queen's Exam, than maybe you have a chance at Redmond too? All I can say is good luck to you! If you need any help, with the girls, I'll do what I can. I do know what most of them really like. Other than that I need to help straighten things out around here. It looks like a herd of goats were wrecking havoc around here while I was out." Alice smiled again back at him and his spirits, though more sober, were just as determined as ever to do everything possible to make all of his dreams come true.

Gilbert walked out of Lawson's Store feeling confident that he at least had a few townsfolk on his side. As he approached his horse, he noticed Charlie was coming his way with some packages in his arms.


	58. The Talk of the town

"Hey Charlie! What are you up to?" Gilbert called out to him.

"What does it look like, Blythe? I'm getting ready to deliver these packages I have here. Are you going to make practice today before dinner?" Charlie answered back to him as he tossed the packages into the back of his buggy.

"I was just out buying some tape and laces for my skates. I broke one of them when I was out practicing yesterday.

"At least you are trying to practice some. It's been awhile since you've been out shooting with a team I bet? So you better make it out today if you don't want to look lame. I bet even Moody can out skate you now and he can be such a clumsy ox sometimes." Charlie chuckled remembering how many times the other players ran circles around his friend in a clinch.

"Well, Moody did grow up a few inches really fast. It isn't really fair to blame him for having to get used to it."

"So did I?"

"He tries, Charlie, that is what counts."

"Moody doesn't practice enough. That's why he isn't better at the game."

"He has to work with his Father and his Parents won't let him go out on Sundays, you know that." Gilbert stated frustrated at Charlie's lack of perspective.

"I still say it's his own fault. You'd think a Carpenter's son would be a little more coordinated."

"If he had as much free time as you have, than maybe he would be? He can hold his own. That's all that matters. We need him to make a team so don't go getting him riled up or he'll find something else to do."

"What else is there to do? I mean, that's any fun? I have work to do. I don't just do whatever I want either. Just because I don't watch grass grow or shove big, old heifers around. Who wants to do that all day, anyways? It's a busy day today out here. Don't study too hard, Gilbert. Not that I feel threatened. I just don't want you getting any ideas about our Teacher. If you know what I mean?" Charlie winked at Gilbert just to see him make a threatening look back at him. This just made him laugh out loud. He was at a safe enough distance that Gilbert couldn't or wouldn't waste his time trying to take a swing at him right now. He just tugged on the reigns to get the horse to trot towards the main road so that he can finish up his own duties before it got too late in the day.

"I know I don't want to farm for the rest of my life." Said Gilbert but he spoke but too quietly for Charlie to hear him this time. He continued on his way to the Post Office to check on the mail.

Gilbert however wasn't yet ready to let Charlie get away with laughing at him. He looked down around the ground and judged that he had more than enough icy cold snow around him to make a snowball out of. So he quickly gathered up some of the wet snow, squeezed it tightly in his hands and than hurled it out to hit Charlie in the head as his buggy turned sideways along the road.

Now it was Gilbert's time to stand back and laugh at Charlie, who stopped his horse, so that he could yell back to curse his rival.

"Gilbert, I'll get you back later, you pig! If I didn't have work to do, I'd drown you in the Ocean!" Charlie shouted out as Gilbert and some of the townsfolk, who were standing in line for their mail, all laughed back at him.

The men standing in line watched the buggy disappear and then one of them turned back to find out what caused this silly outburst on the young Mr. Blythe's part at least?

"So, what's that all about, Mr. Blythe?" Mr. Gillis spoke up suddenly.

"It was nothing."

"It was an amusing distraction from this tedious line, I'll grant you that. You have a pretty good arm there, son." Mr. Gillis added.

"That Sloan probably deserved it! My Neighbor is always yapping away about what a pain those Sloan boys are for him." Mr. Harrison brought up as he cleaned the spectacles in his hands.

"It's the quickest way to the Schoolhouse so I'm told? Old Sadler is a stingy rancher. Though I wouldn't put it past those Sloans to cause a ruckus either. My girls avoid them for the most part." Mr. Gillis remarked.

"Good that they do, that's what! Sadler will get a good chuckle out of this report I promise you!"

"I'm sure he will. So, I heard you two talking back there Gilbert. Why did you really throw that snowball? It's just going to start a fight later." Mr. Gillis wanted to know the details.

"Charlie knows he had it coming to him. He sticks his nose in where it doesn't belong. He's too hard on Moody too. I bet he would play better if he didn't have Charlie nagging him all of the time." Gilbert explained as he leaned uncomfortably against the buildings freezing cold wall.

There was quite a line going outside the door on this chilly afternoon. Reluctantly, Gilbert tried to pretend he wasn't interested in their conversation. He knew by the laughing still going on around him that he was going to have to tell these folks what he was up to but he wished that he didn't have anything to say about it.

"I wonder if any of this bickering has to do with what I keep hearing about Gilbert Blythe around town?" Mr. Gillis brought up first, unable to let something this good go, without getting a few facts himself.

"That Rachel Lynde does like to wag that tongue of her's, around a mile a minute, doesn't she now?" Mr. Harrison acknowledged that he knew what Mr. Gillis was fishing for.

"So, my Wife likes to tell me. I'd bet some of this tomfoolery has to do with that pretty, young Teacher they have over at the Schoolhouse. What's her name now?" Mr. Gillis cups his chin thoughtfully.

"It's my neighbor's girl, Miss Anne Shirley. Bright girl, that one is and real spunky. You should see the way she works circles around that Farm of the Cuthbert's. Sad thing about poor Matthew. I miss his company but Anne comes around when she can for a visit. It takes away some of the boredom." Mr. Harrison brought up to give Anne a good report.

"Yes, that's the girl I was thinking about. Henry Sloan told me that she has managed to make quite an impression on their family. Would you say the same thing Gilbert, about the Blythe's, as well?" Mr. Gillis asked him with a sly smile running across his cheerful face.

"Oh, my Parents think well of her also." Gilbert answered him cautiously.

"Well enough to let Anne tutor him after school. Maybe that has the young Mr. Sloan's feathers ruffled a bit? Wouldn't you say, Gilbert?" Mr. Harrison said as if he knew more than he was saying.

"How so, Harrison? Blythe has to be behind in school, right? He's been missing for a few years. Didn't you keep up with your studies when you were away, Gilbert?" Mr. Gillis inquired.

"We were too far from the Schoolhouse for me to go there in the Winter. I read quite a bit but not really the things that I needed to, to stay currant with my class. So, I'm still a little behind for now." He confessed uneasily.

"Not to worry though, son. Miss Shirley will help you catch up in no time." Mr. Harrison told him with a friendly pat on the back.

"Imagine though, Harrison? A woman Teacher? Really, still just a girl. Does she really know that much?"

"She made it through Queens with a Teaching Certificate in one year!" Gilbert mentioned proudly.

"So you say? Must be a smart enough girl than to help you out after all. Still, you have a couple of years of catching up to do, don't you?" Mr. Gillis brought up.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Nothing to worry about I told you already! Anne informed me that she will be tutoring this boy so that he can catch up with this class at least."

"I see! Last I heard, the Sloan's son, Charles has been leading his class. Knowing how the Sloan's are getting mighty sweet on this Miss Shirley, do I suspect some rivalry going on around here? Gilbert?" Mr. Gillis stared back down to judge how Gilbert would react to his words?

Gilbert was turning red in the face. No one was sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment, not even Gilbert himself. He was now wondering if people in this town just spent their time follow him around? Wasn't there enough gossip going around among the women?

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Gillis. Mrs. Lynde does like to say things but I can't tell you that it's all true? Maybe she means well but my Father thinks she may be getting a little weak minded?" Gilbert described causing the two men to look across at each other to laugh once again.

"What can you say? He's a Blythe? Rachel Lynde does tend to anticipate bad tidings unfortunately. She's family though for our part and with the loss of her Husband, well, don't let her words vex you too much, Gilbert." Mr. Gillis advised.

"All sympathy aside though, Gillis, it would be a mighty fine day when that duck clucks a little less. She doesn't do poor Anne much justice. That's why I try to encourage Anne to come visit with me once in awhile. She makes a mighty fine cake now and than as well." Mr. Harrison said to put in a good word for his neighbor.

"So you say, Harrison? I suppose than that you might know more about this bickering between these two boys? Since you do talk some with their Teacher?" Mr. Gillis couldn't resist trying to find out the truth since Gilbert was being more reluctant than he would like.

"I know plenty but these are smart boys. Gilbert here works plenty hard and Charlie does what needs to be done. This Blythe here though may be a little too ambitious for his own good?" Harrison pointed out trying to make Gilbert understand a few things about life.

"That may be the truth. However, all of you boys have plenty of time to grow up and make up your mind. I am in staunch agreement though that you are doing well to catch up in school. My Abe is due back here soon. He already has much of the business side under his belt already learned. We just want him to be able to go onto Queens with his sister and than, it's either Redmond or Oxford? Depending on his marks of course." Mr. Gillis informed them proudly.

"Oxford would be really exciting news. I'm planning on going to Redmond myself. That's why I had to convince Miss Shirley to tutor me this Winter." Gilbert said enthusiastically.

"Is that so? I was wondering if maybe you had other reasons in mind? Of course, I have to listen to Rachel's farfetched ideas, so it's easy to get off course about things." Mr. Harrison chuckled.

"I haven't heard anything about this news either? Why hasn't your Father said more about this, Gilbert?" Mr. Gillis felt it was news worth bragging about?

"I bet he doesn't know, does he now, Gilbert? He wants the boy to take over the Farm, I'd reckon?"

"That's true. So please, don't say anything about it yet?" Gilbert decided maybe it wasn't so wise to bring this up right now?

"If you say so? I don't think he'd like the news much either."

"Are you sure you are up to it? It's a lot of time stuck in a stuffy classroom. Not everyone can do that much work." Mr. Gillis looked at him sharply.

"I know I can do it.! Miss Shirley and the Allans both tell me I'm bright and I have made up most of the work I missed out on while I was gone. Maybe, being away from the Farm for so long, it just made me want to do other things with my life?"

"Fair enough? We'll just have to watch and see what you can do? I'm sure Abraham would welcome some more competition at home. The Sloan's boy is too young and combative for my taste. Often reminds me of another rather obstinate family living out here in Avonlea? You aren't too sweet on that Pye girl are you now, Gilbert?" Mr. Gillis finally found the nerve to ask him straight out about the rumors going around in town.

"Me? Oh, no sir! She's nice, I mean, for a Pye but only as a friend." Gilbert stammers some fearing that he may have even more to fight off than he thought?

"Funny? My wife brought that idea to me lately but I didn't give it too much merit, myself."

"Good that you didn't! I'd say some other girl has won his fancy but I'm glad to hear it isn't that one." Mr. Harrison's words made Gilbert's eyes sparkle with glee! Could this mean that Anne said something positive to old Mr. Harrison about him? He was crossing his fingers that this could be true!

"Do you know who this girl might be? Are you going to tell us, Gilbert? Or do we have to guess?" Mr. Gillis asked gleefully.

"It's not nice to tell. Honestly, I'm just trying to do my work and catch up in school. Working for my Uncle as well. I don't have any time for any girls right now." Gilbert decided Anne wouldn't want him to say anything about her. It might also make her burdens worse. He wished though that he could tell them. Tell everyone, if he only could.

"So he is playing the gentleman? That is the safest way to sail if your maiden is not well kept! Best that you adhere to that advice, Gilbert. Lot's of pretty girls here to choose from." Mr. Gillis advised him thinking maybe he might be a good match for his Ruby? That is if he manages to accomplish all that he sets out to do well.

"Good advice, Gillis. Ah, it's finally my turn up. Good day to you both." Mr. Harrison walks up to the Postal Clerk's counter to get his mail.

"So now, what is it that Harrison knows but you aren't telling me? I know you and Abe use to be such good friends?" Mr. Gillis tried to lure Gilbert's secret out from him.

Gilbert hesitated for a moment, not wanting to have to lie but could he trust him with the truth? Especially since it was more of a dream than reality?

"Maybe it's that with my tutoring lessons this Winter, I'm sure to beat Charlie Sloane's score on the Queens Exam." Gilbert tried to stand up tall, confident, that his answer was sufficient.

"You don't say? Well, good for you, if you do, Gilbert. Those Sloans do brag an awful lot about how brilliant their son is. I think it will good for my Son to have another boy around who is serious about his education."

"When is Abe's ship due back, Mr. Gillis?"

"Very soon. We wanted him back for Thanksgiving but arrangements couldn't be made in time. He had so much to learn in a short period of time. Due to my Father's health though we had to allow him to stay on longer than we would have liked. Conditions in Halifax now are favorable so we are all hoping for the best."

"It will be nice to see Abe again. All of my old friends have gone off and left me for Queens. At least I still have Fred around but he's so busy, we hardly ever see each other."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You will be playing Hockey this year though right? Our team hasn't been much without you and than Abe gone away."

"I'm trying my best. Fred Wright will be able to play as well this year. With Abe too, we might have a chance of winning more than we lose." Gilbert said hopefully. With most of his old teammates away, they would have to take on anyone old enough to carry a stick he was thinking just than. He wondered what good would he even be for them? His workload was heavy and so was Fred's?

"My turn is up. Good to see you, Gilbert. Say hello to your family for us when you get the chance." Mr. Gillis asks with a tip of his finely stitched hat from the top of his head.

Gilbert waited for his turn at the window. He picked up the mail, sent out a few letters and bought some stamps for his Father before leaving in rush to make his way back home. Miss Shirley told him he better not be late and he was determined not to be this afternoon.

While he was making his way back home in a rush he didn't take in much time to admire the snow covered scenery along his path. He wasn't planning on having to talk to everyone in Town on this errand so he knew he had to hurry home fast. There wasn't much he could do because this . It would probably be a miracle if he managed to make the last half-an-hour of practice tonight he was now thinking.

The thought of being able to study, hopefully, alone with Anne helped calm his thoughts just little. How wonderful it would be if they had a place to work in that wasn't crowded by snooping relatives? If the season was nicer, they might have been able to find a spot out in the fields or somewhere in the woods? He loved how peaceful it was, sitting under a shaded tree, listening to birds sing and the stream's water bounce off of the rocks. Maybe it will be less distracting to study in the Wintertime his thoughts just than turned outwards? Luckily it did because he might have missed the little girl crying. She was all hunched down on a ragged, weather worn, log below him.

"Miss? Are you lost?" Gilbert leaned down from his horse to ask her.

"I'm waiting for my brother. Who are you?" She looked up at him suspiciously with tear filled eyes.

He hopped down effortlessly off of his horse to greet her properly. "I'm Gilbert Blythe. My Family owns the Farm down the road out here. What's keeping your brother? You shouldn't be out here on a day like this by yourself?" He chastised her gently.

"I'm not by myself. That is, I wasn't at first. My brother, Davy, we're twins, was playing hide and seek with me but now I can't find him anywhere!" She threw up her hands in frustration. Than she just stood up. Taking a long look around her, she was hoping that he would show up and spare her anymore embarrassment.

"Your twin you say? Here, take this handkerchief. Is his name David? Are you one of the Cuthbert's twins from Green Gables?" He asked her seriously.

"You know Miss Cuthbert and Green Gables? Sure you do. If you live down the lane. She's lived there a really long time she says. Now we have to live there too." Dora tells him sadly. She just couldn't believe her brother left her out in the cold.

"I can say that I know it very well. I've already met your brother, Davy, right?"

"Yes, that's what he likes to be called."

"It's easy to get lost out here after it snows. Do you think he is lost out there too?" Gilbert stared past her to see if he could pick up any movement in the woods beyond them.

"I doubt it. He's pretty good at tracking. No, he probably left me out here to freeze to death. He's that way sometimes." She answered with a sigh that left a trail of wistful air out in front of her.

"Do you two not get along? This is kind of dangerous weather to be left out in all alone?"

"It depends but I doubt he means for me to die. He just doesn't think about my being cold out here. He probably doesn't even know I'm lost."

"That makes better sense. Here, let me put you up on my horse. I can take you back home. I'm in sort of a hurry today. I have to drop off some things for my Parents and pick up my hockey stuff first. I am suppose to go to your new home for my tutoring lesson today."

"It's not too far away, is it?"

"What? My Farm? No. You were almost there."

"So, do you know Anne, too?" She asked him nervously, trying to hold on, as he rode quickly toward his house.

"Very well. She is my Teacher at the Avonlea School. You will be going there soon, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes but not until the Springtime. So, you go to the Avonlea School too? You seem awfully big for that, aren't you?" She asked him bluntly. Gilbert thought she was already sounding like a Cuthbert!

"Maybe that is because you are so small? My Father was ill and I went away to help take care of him for a few years. Anne's my tutor as well."

"You go to school and you have school after class, too? That sounds terrible." Dora mentioned, wondering if she might have to do the same thing now?

"Not if you are behind your class it isn't. I think that's worse." He told her as he pulled her along now toward the gate.

"I guess if I was as big as you are, it might matter to me too?" She tried to think if anything was worth having to go to school twice for?

Gilbert caught sight of his Father coming in from the fields and whistled out to gain his attention.

"Father, could you put the horse away for me, please? I need to get Dora back to Green Gables, grab my hockey stuff and make it to my tutoring lessons on time. I can't be late!" He blurted out anxiously, waiting, impatiently for his reply.

"Did you get my stamps for me, Gilbert and who is this girl, Dora, right?" He looked over at her uneasily.

"Right here, just wait a minute. Here's Mother's flour and she's Miss Cuthbert's cousin. Miss Dora Keith, this is my Father, Mr. Blythe. I found her lost on the road. I'm taking her back with me."

"Nice to meet you. Tie her up here, first. Than give this to your Mother on your way in to get your things. This is all that she wanted?" John questioned his son, while Dora looked at him confused.

"Same here". Dora answered back shortly, "I think?"

"I had to buy some tape and laces, too. Dora he means the horse. Come along, sit right here, Dora. I'll introduce you to my Mother another time." Gilbert explained while he went up the back upstairs to gather up his equipment .

Dora sat down quietly, waiting for Gilbert's return. She was happy that his Father was busy because she just felt like she was pushed into meeting too many strangers lately. Many whom she was convinced that she probably wouldn't ever meet a second time again.

Gilbert barreled down the staircase as fast has his feet could move. His hockey stick banging into every piece of furniture in it's way as he made his exit from the house.

"Gilbert, mind the furniture, please? Aren't you going to eat something before you go?" His Mother called out trying to gain his attention before he left.

"Here, I'll take this apple, hum, I'm taking two, one for our guest. We don't want to look stingy like those Blewetts are said to be." He cried out as he awkwardly shoved them into his pockets before going out the kitchen door.

"Our guests? Who might that be, Gilbert?" She asked him concerned.

"Not now, Mother. I don't have enough time right now. It's Dora Keith and she is the little girl from Marilla's Farm who got lost. I'll tell you all about it later. Now? Gotta go!" He answered her back the best that he could without trying to sound disrespectful to her.

"Fine, hurry along than but don't stay out too late. Make it back in time for supper, if you please?" She added but he was already out the door as she did.

"Come along now, Dora. I need to get to my lesson on time and I don't have very much of that left." Gilbert detailed while Dora got up from her seat to follow along.

"So we have to walk back to Green Gables?" She asked him reluctantly.

"It's not that far from here? I don't want to leave my horse tied up for hours. There's a short cut I know that I can show you. I'll cut in a marking so that it will be easy for you to find if you get lost again. Though don't go this way alone. For now I have a lot to do so we have to rush." He explained and she just did what she was told. Being a normally quiet sort of girl she was also much better behaved than her twin. He was often described as more her opposite than an equal.

"So you play Hockey, right?"

"Yep! We're just practicing. The season doesn't start until around January but we start practicing as soon as the pond freezes over." Gil told her.

"Are you a good player? At Hockey I mean?"

"Some think that I am? I like the game. It's a fun sport and my Parents say it keeps me out of trouble?" Gilbert grinned at that thought just than.

"Do you get into a lot of trouble?" She felt nervous about this strange boy walking next her. "My brother, Davy, he is trouble! He wears me down sometimes."

"Brothers often do that. I don't try to get into trouble. Sometimes, it's more made up. Mostly out of just being bored. I don't get into too much of it?" He tried to be as honest as he could be.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I do have a few bratty cousins, does that count at all?" He asked her smiling again back at her.

"Not exactly but I guess it's pretty close. How old are they?" She asked him hoping maybe there were other children to play with out here.

"I only have one girl cousin, Nancy, but she is older than I am. Only my cousin, Jacob, is younger than I am. There are some girls around here near your age. You will meet them when you go to Church and start School out here.?"

"Oh, well. That won't be very soon I suppose."

"Are you staying very long at Green Gables?" He wondered curiously.

"We don't really know? My Mother has a brother. No one knows for sure if he is going to come and fetch us or not. He didn't make the Funeral. So he may take us with him later?" She spoke out with discontent.

"I see. We will just make the best of whatever time you are out here than. Did Anne tell you about her Parents yet?"

"That they died too?"

"Yes, that is what I meant."

"She told us that last night. It made us feel a little bit better but not really that much? We miss Mama, a whole lot. She was really sick. I know that."

"I'm sorry that things happened that way."

"It's why Davy acts like he does sometimes. He says he's the boss of the family now. We are twins though. That means we are equal. I don't want to get angry or fight all of the time with him. He thinks it's funny but I don't like it." Dora tells him obstinately.

"I will have a talk with him. No good brother, whether he is in charge or not, should leave his sister out alone in the cold. Even if he was just playing a trick on you. Miss Cuthbert will set him straight. You may count on that. Better Miss Cuthbert than Mrs. Lynde! I heard she was pretty mean to her own children sometimes. Just warn him not to vex her too much. If he doesn't want to be punished by her." Gilbert warned her seriously and hoped that she understood his message.

"Will she whip us?" She asked him nervously with her scared, doe like, eyes peering back up at him in fear. "Davy is bad sometimes but I wish she wouldn't whip any of us for it."

"Miss Cuthbert doesn't whip kids as far as know? She doesn't however let a misdeed go unpunished either. Anne got into some scrapes herself but she never mentioned ever getting whipped for any of them? A boy though may be another thing? I just don't know for sure?" He told her honestly.

"Hopefully, he won't be too bad than. He gets bored so easy though. I hope Marilla is good at putting boys on task. If she keeps him busy, maybe he won't bother me so much? He's such a pest at times." She complained.

"He just sound like a boy. That's all. Plenty of chores around a farm to keep him busy. I'll do what I can but I'm so busy this year. I'm afraid I can't do too much."

"Can he play Hockey with you?" She brightened up some at this idea.

"Does he know how to skate, yet?"

"Not really but he learns kind of fast? You can help him right?"

"I might be able to some but remember, I don't have a lot of free time.

"Does he have any skates?"

"No. That's why he can't skate yet."

"I'll ask around. A lot of folks are getting new ones, so I hear? We should be able to find him a good enough pair to use around Town. One of the girls too, might be able to at least lend you a pair to use this year at least? Ask Anne about that too so that she can help look some as well." He suggested wisely.

"Really? That would be very nice of them to do so. I don't like moving around so much." she looked down shamefully. "Father didn't have much to leave us with, so Mama would say to us. Our house is gone now."

"Things like that happen in life. I know Miss Cuthbert and Miss Shirley will take good care of you both. Just don't give them too much trouble. They are nice and work very hard." He instructed her wisely.

"They seem nice enough. So, do you like Anne or something? You seem to know a lot about her." Dora looked up at him seriously.

"I think that she is very nice. We are just good friends." Gilbert decided that was enough for her to know right now.

"You are just friends? Too bad. Mrs. Lynde thinks that Anne needs a good, reliable, man in her life. I guess because she's an orphan? I kind of have my brother to help watch out for me. Even when I get older I suppose?"

"Mrs. Lynde does say some things, doesn't she?"

"Why does Anne need a Husband if she is happy living at Green Gables?"

"Oh, I think we all grow-up, get married, have a family. Anne though will be going to the University next year. That will take a lot of work. I just think that she wants to finish up with school before getting married." He knew this was mostly wishful thinking about the marriage part but he felt confident that Anne will marry someday.

"I guess so. I don't know why Anne would want to do all of that though? I wouldn't want to go to school with all of those boys! I bet she will be the only girl there! How embarrassing!" She exclaimed causing Gilbert to have to stifle laughing out loud.

"Anne's a very smart young woman, Dora. I think there will be at least a few young ladies attending College at Redmond with her. She won't be alone for very long."

"If you say so."

"Anne's teaching experience will help her deal with any ornery boys in College. She did a fine job at Queens Academy on her own." He wanted to believe this was true for Redmond as well. Now he felt even more compelled to do well in school so that he could help look out for Anne in University. She was still rather slight and her boldness gives her a lot more attention than most girls attract. This will probably bring her some trouble at school so he better get busy if he was going to make sure that she knew he would be there for her when she needed any help with trouble makers in the future.

"I won't go to any University. I'm not too smart, I think? Going to regular school is enough for me!" Dora stated firmly and Gilbert just accepted her resolve as fact.

"It's not for everyone. There is nothing wrong with being a Housewife or Spinster. That is if you can take care of yourself. I bet your brother will look out for you if you can cook and take care of the house for him."

"That I can do! I love to cook! Even Davy says I do a good job at it. I can't cook very many things but Marilla says she will teach me to be a very good cook. Anne agreed that she is very well known around here for her good cooking." She said sounding very excited about this opportunity.

"Then I'm sure you will do well. It's true Miss Cuthbert is a very fine cook." He agreed and started to wish that Anne felt this way too. He did know that Marilla does make Anne do her share of the cooking so she was probably a good enough cook herself. He just wished that she cared more about him in a romantic sort of way. She was so smart. That must be why he likes to talk to her more than almost anyone else these days?

"Look over there. We are almost to your home. It looks like some of the folks over there have been out looking for you." He told her as he looked beyond the now vacant planting field in front of them.

"Oh, good! Thank you so much!" Dora called out as she started running towards the farmhouse ahead of her.

"Dora Keith! You had us all worried sick! What were you thinking, running off like that now?" Mrs. Lynde demanded of her and noticed Gilbert behind her at a distance.

"Gilbert Blythe found me near his farm. I got lost in the woods. Davy and I were playing hide and seek. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him anywhere?" She blurted out, still trying to catch her breathe.

"And where is your brother than? I don't see him with you?" She asked her bluntly.

"He's not here? He just left me out there but Davy does that sometimes. He thinks it's so funny but I don't." She confessed uncomfortably. She than pushed back her falling out hair behind her shoulder. Mrs. Lynde was bossy like that. Always telling her to fix her hair or wash up all of the time. It was tiring trying to keep up with all of her rules she felt.

"Gilbert! What brings you out here? Did you come to bring Dora back home? She's a handful. Like her brother!" Rachel tried to cover up for losing Dora outside.

"I was suppose to be here, Mrs. Lynde. It wasn't a problem helping her find her way back home." Gilbert volunteered cheerfully.

"Why would you come here? Anne's very busy right now. Having to look out for these two has put us all behind with our work around here." She pointed out and Gilbert just tried to listen without comment.

"I'm here for my tutoring lesson, Mrs. Lynde. I'm sorry to hear everything is so put off for you. Could you tell Anne that I'm our here waiting for her? That would be kind of you to do." Gilbert now wondered if Anne was being serious about his tutoring? Didn't Alice Lawson say something about it to him? Now he just hoped that she didn't change her mind because of all of the pressure from others around them.

"I don't remember her saying anything about it but I'll tell her that you are out here." Rachel said in protest but turned to enter back into the house.

Gilbert found himself having to stand around, feeling quite unwelcome here, since Mrs. Lynde didn't bother to ask him to come inside.

He looked around the yard and suddenly, he noticed that he wasn't alone standing outside here. Gilbert had watched Dora follow Mrs. Lynde inside so it couldn't be her? He started to think that maybe it was that rogue, Davy Keith!

Gilbert decided to pretend that he didn't notice him by starting to whistle out loud a familiar tune.

Davy saw Gilbert finally look the other way, so he scrambled across quickly to an open door to the horse barn. He felt he could still keep a better eye on Anne this way. He also was trying to hide still from that ornery old Mrs. Lynde as well.

Keeping low to the ground, Davy crept down the aisle looking for a good hiding place. Horses sensed his intrusion and huffed some in unwelcome protest to his presence. Davy whispered, "shush now you old ninnies" as quietly as he could to them. Finding a vacant stall finally, he carefully moved open the stall door to sneak into his new hiding place.

Gilbert sighed when he heard the commotion going on in the barn and dismissed it as the boy still trying to avoid getting punished for his misdeeds for now. He turned his attention to the kitchen door when he heard the sound of it being thrown open in a sudden rush.

"She's not inside, Gilbert. Why not check the barn out? I haven't any other idea where she might be other than that." Mrs. Lynde called out to him in distress.

"I'll go check it out. Go on back to your work, Mrs. Lynde. It's not a problem for me to do." He called back and noticed her agitation over the whole affair.

"Then go on ahead and do it. I've got food that needs to be watched cooking right now." She explained her dilemma and some of her frustration.

"No trouble at all!" Answering her back he turned now to make his way towards the barn. He was wondering why he didn't think of looking out there before? Than, he remember that Davy sneaking around like some soldier on assignment. This brought a smile back to Gilbert's face as he started to recall his own sneaking around when he was a lot younger.

Gilbert approached the barn door and pulled it open before stepping inside. Anne had just laid out handful of hay she was giving to their cow before getting ready to milk her.

Gilbert broke into a huge smile when Anne turned around to face him with a look of surprise. He couldn't help but do so when he notice how green her eyes were just then. She wore a dark blue calico dress along with a navy blue sweater. How delightful she appeared to him in that moment. In every moment now that he thought about it?

"Gilbert? Oh my! Yes! I completely lost track of time! I'm terribly embarrassed. Here you arrive on time and I am late. I'm off my schedule right now. Please forgive me for not meeting you when you arrived." Anne broke the silence rambling on and than walked around him to head on back to the house.

"Since I found out that Miss Keith was lost, I thought everyone would be out looking for her. The twins are both very different. Did you just get back in? " He tried to sound thoughtful.

"Yes. I went through the fir grove trying to find them both. I didn't succeed because I suppose Dora was with you?" Anne looked back at him with a smile.

"I guess so? I had to drop some things off at home for my Parents. I have hockey practice after tutoring today. I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind."

"Normally, I will try to come here earlier or be able to stay later, to help some around the house." He further explains to her thoughtfully.

"It's fine Gilbert. Things are still rather jumbled around here. Come along and I'll set up things so that you may study."

"Anne?" He called out to her but she was in such a hurry that she didn't stop to hear what he was saying to her. So Gilbert just followed after her, taking in the way that her skirts appeared to sway back and forth around her long, slender legs. He than started feeling more like a basset hound than one of her students unfortunately.

"Gilbert? Here now, if you could just wait in the Parlor, I have some new books for you to use. I'll be right back." Anne instructed him so he took a seat on the nearby couch. He tried to find something of interest in the room but the view outside of the window was more tempting to him at the moment.

The chill of Winter had painted the outside landscape various shades of white as always. It was the way that bits of bark and fine greenery poked through it that he fancied the most. A bluejay was out squawking away to its fellow compatriots he noticed. When this bird received the desired reply it flapped its wings briskly, causing a branch full of icy snow to shake off the tree's limb, exposing a more colorful branch underneath its cover.

"I'm back! Now I have here your History book, Geometry and hopefully you will find something enjoyable about following the adventures of, "Robinson Crusoe", perhaps?" Anne announced as she placed down each book on the table that lay in between them.

"All of these I have to study?" He asked her, picking up the storybook to examine it more closely.

"What's this story all about?" He asked her curiously as he opened the book to read its forward briefly.

"It's the story about a man abandoned at sea and how he learns to survive on a deserted island."

"It's about a shipwreck? Are there any sea battles in it?" He asked her enthusiastically.

"Not really. It does involve some sea travel and survival techniques? You can be honest with me about your opinion of the story. Just remember to back up why you don't like this or that.. It is a little old for you but I think you can handle it." Anne mentioned back to him."Would you prefer I find something else for you to use for your book report?"

"No, no, this is good enough."

"Good! It's best you get started reading this book right away. You have so much still to learn and so little time to learn it in." She pointed out as he picked up his Geometry book to examine it further.

"Some of my friends told me this is your hardest subject? Is that true, Anne?" He wondered now a little timidly.

"That is true. However, I understand it well enough to teach you how to pass the Queens Exam. I just struggled with it in the beginning, that's all."

"That's fine than. I can always get more help from Moody if you are busy."

"Moody can help you but Charlie is better at Math. By the way, Gilbert, when others are around or it involves schoolwork, you must call me by my formal name. Let me get you something to drink and eat"

"Can I help you with anything, Anne?"

"No, just wait here and look over your books. I wrote out some lesson plans for you to follow also. Please look them over for me if you don't mind?" She suggested to him before leaving the room to come back after a short while working in the kitchen.

"What do you want me to...I'm sorry. The sound of your voice, it distracts me sometimes when you speak softly." Gil said uneasily, feeling completely dumbfounded by his response. Why does he say these things to her?

"I see. The things that you say, Gilbert. I that you find your reading and writing as distracting enough to keep you on task." Anne tried to be understanding but firm.

"With all of this work plus my regular studies, I may find it hard to really enjoy all of this work?" He sighed heavily.

"Is it too much for you to accomplish right now?"

"No, I'll keep up. I didn't mean to complain. I want to make up the work that I missed when I was gone." He corrected her exasperated. "I understand. I didn't mean to be impolite, Miss Shirley."

"You are doing good work so far. I'm proud of your progress. That is why I am helping you now."

"Thank you for saying so, Anne. I'm trying to do my best. I really do appreciate you're help." He told her compassionately.

"I know that Gilbert. I just don't want anything to come under unfavorable scrutiny. I am happy to help you. Why don't you go on ahead and read the forward of your Geometry book and work the problems in the first chapter. It is just review but oh! I must milk the cows! I'm so behind today!" She became startled when she noticed the time on a small clock situated on an end table.

She hurried into the kitchen where she poured Gilbert some apple juice and cut two pieces of cherry crumb cake for him to snack on while he worked out his problems in his book. She brought the items back on a tray that she put down on the table close within his reach.

"Here Gilbert. I brought you something to eat. Please try to study for at least twenty minutes. We only have an hour today to study. I should be finished in less than thirty minutes." She instructed and he nodded his head in agreement with her words.

"Wait, Miss Shirley, what if I don't understand something?"

"You may come and ask me but I won't be too long if I can ever get started first!" She answered him in a rush as she quickly made an exit from the room.

Davy Keith had watched earlier as this boy followed Anne into the nearbye house. He waited until they disappeared and the yard looked empty before sneaking out of the barn where he was hiding. Absently, he tossed aside an old apple core, than returning his trusty slingshot clumsily into the back of his trousers. He made his way around to the front of the house and ducked down beneath the outside Parlor window. Quietly he stayed hunched down, using the bush below it to hide his presence out there. He listened until he was sure that it was this boy who was talking to Anne inside. He thought he looked like the boy who dropped Anne off the night that he first met up with her but he really wasn't sure? It was decided that he must play the good spy, if he was going to find out why this boy keeps trying to see Anne? Davy wasn't convinced that his reasons for coming here were very good. Only real spy work will reveal the truth of the matter. So he tried to do his duty faithfully.

A few moments later, into Green Gables walked Miss. Cuthbert, returning from a visit to one of her surrounding neighbors. As she hung up her outer clothing, she noticed a somewhat familiar coat hanging also on a hook. Curious to find out whose it might be, she looked into her Parlor, hoping to find out who her unexpected visitor might be?

"Good evening, Mr. Blythe." Marilla stated recognizing him at once. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Marilla inquired surprised to see her neighbor's son in her Parlor at this hour?

"Miss Shirley has offered to help me catch up with my class. I was working on my Math problems, see here?" He held up a written paper to prove his work.

"I recall our earlier conversation, Gilbert. I just wasn't sure when exactly these lesson were to begin."

"I hope I'm not causing you any inconvenience?"

"We'll make due, I'm sure. Now where is Anne? She left you here by yourself?"

"Only so that she could catch up with her chores, Miss Cuthbert. Miss Keith went missing and everyone stopped to help find her. That put things behind around here." Gilbert tried to explain.

"Do you have everything that you need than? I can see Anne at least gave you something here to eat"

"I'm fine, really. An..er..I mean Miss Shirley left me with enough work to keep me busy for right now."

"Good than. I need to find out what is going on in my home. Please, excuse me." Miss Cuthbert left him alone to go about her business. Gilbert just leaned forward and tried to go back to his studies.

Marilla Cuthbert examined her kitchen to judge how far their dinner was coming along. Once satisfied things were the best that can be expected under these trying circumstances, she continued through it, leaving by the kitchen side door, making her way out to the barn They needed milk to make their biscuits and she went out to see what was making Anne so far behind?

"Anne? How much longer do you think you will be? Our dinner is waiting on you to finish up your chore out here." Miss Cuthbert brought up seriously.

"I know, Marilla dear! Things have been rather chaotic around here and my cow seems to be uneasy because of it."

"Well, let's hurry it up."

"If you can hand me another milking can, you should find there is enough here already to finish making biscuits at least." Anne told her and Marilla moved to fulfill her request.

"I have another can here. Please pass me the one you have been using than."

"Here you go. Hopefully I'll have the rest in about ten more minutes." Anne recited while Marilla just picked up the first milking can to deliver it into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way. Have you seen Davy? I'd like to speak to him about what happened this afternoon."

"I'll send him to you as soon as e turns up. It seems he likes to hide but I haven't had any free time to hunt him down yet." She said honestly.

"No, you have enough to finish already. I'm leaving now. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Thank you."


	59. A New Rival

Gilbert sighed quietly after Anne left the room. He had hoped that maybe they could study together? Than it would feel more like they were at the same place, rather than her always being so far above him. Facing his defeat reluctantly, he put down the storybook, and picked up his Geometry book instead to start his homework.

Meanwhile, the little spy had listened intently to their conversation. When he felt sure that Anne had left the room he decided it was best that he follow after her. Just in case this Gilbert guy didn't know when to leave well enough alone!

Anne moved to situate the new milking can to resume her interrupted chore. As she sat back down, she tried to straighten out her skirts, so that she wouldn't trip over them, while trying to get up again once she was done. She reached up and patted Clara on her side and tried to help her feel more comfortable with Anne by her side.

Clara mooed but it was not in answer to Anne's cooing but the sound of someone or something skeetering across the hay shew barn floor. She listened again more intently but everything was now silent.

So she began milking the cow until she was distracted again by a sudden grunting and than the sound of a horse's hoof scrapping at the hard ground in defiant protest.

"Whose out there?" Anne questioned out loud. Than she waited to hear for someone or something to answer her back in reply.

Nothing. She stopped for a moment to listen. Nothing again. So finally she decided it must be some wild animal or could it actually be that lost child sneaking around here in the barn? Worse, it could be Gilbert trying to play another prank on her again! This time she was determined to ignore everything going on around her. This chore has taken her long enough already.

The noise and protesting continued around the barn but Anne did nothing. That was until one of the horses pushed its way almost out of its' stall. Obviously in disapproval over what was going on around him.

"That's it! I can't milk this cow if she keeps getting upset over all of this racket!" Anne complained loudly but she did more than shout out this time. Stepping quietly, she tried her best not to disturb the animals as she leaned up suddenly against one of the stall's boarded, outside, wall. Listening intently now, she was hoping to catch a word, or some movement, in the barn. Now trying to decipher just what it was that was making her job impossible to finish.

The closer Anne came to Davy, the more nervous he became. He didn't want to face Marilla until he knew she had calmed down some over his stunt earlier in the day. He didn't really mean to leave his sister out in the woods but he just wasn't sure if he could find her again if he tried? Mrs. Lynde was so upset that he and his sister had snuck outside. She wouldn't give him a chance to tell her that they got lost out there. He was hoping that maybe Anne might be able to help him with this but he just wasn't too sure if she was really on his side or not?

All of this didn't matter much after the horse, that was in the stall he was hiding in, became upset over his intrusion. The horse wasn't happy to have a little boy sneak into the stall in a rush. Catching it by surprise! It pushed hard forward and found out that the door wasn't latched securely, so it forced it's way out, to get away from this invading creature. It didn't want this one invading its' small space.

"What is it? Is that you David Keith? You better say something if it is right now!" Anne shouted out despite the commotion it caused the other animals trying to rest inside of the barn.

The upset horse stamped it's hooves and moved about causing hay to fly around everywhere. Davy tried to cover his face to avoid sneezing but not fast enough to prevent himself from reacting to it first.

"Aachoo!" Davy sneezed out loud and Anne quickly walked down the aisle ready to haul him off to meet his real executioner.

"Ah,ha! You little sneak! Marilla is looking for you! That wasn't nice of you to leave your sister outside in the cold weather like that. What kind of brother are you to do a thing like that for?" Anne quizzed him as she tapped her foot impatiently against the hard wooden floor.

"One who has a fool for a sister?" Davy responded smartly back to her in mock jest.

"If she is so foolish, is it fair, to risk losing her in a game of chance?" She wondered what his answer will be?

"She's not that dumb. She made it back here on her own, didn't she? She always does so I have no reason to be punished for it." Davy protested back at her.

"Only because Gilbert was nice enough to show her how to find her way back home. Some strange or mischievous children could have acted like you did and sent her on the wrong path back. What if they lead her somewhere that she couldn't find her way back? She could have gone hungry or frostbitten in the cold." Anne tried to make Davy see why what he did was wrong.

"Why, I'd knock their heads off, if they ever did anything like that to her. Everyone knows that I would!" He threatened needlessly.

"And who around here in Avonlea knows who you are? So in the future, you will not go out running around without permission or without telling others around here where you are playing from now on. You will also pick fair games for your sister to play." Anne scolded him but not too sharply. Marilla will be much firmer she felt about the issue. She kind of felt badly now since he was sure to get this lecture over and over again from the true matrons of Green Gable unfortunately.

"Here I was afraid of Marilla, or worse, that Mrs. Lynde, but you are just as mean as they are." He complained bitterly. Thinking he had no friends here at all.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I've just been trying to finish milking this cow and I keep getting interrupted. What you did though was very dangerous for Dora and that too made me upset as well."

"At least I hope you can see why I had to hide out here. No good going back inside when everyone is really mad at me. It was better to wait until they just didn't care about me, than come back safe, and sound, right?" He looked up at her with a shrug.

"I'm not sure if that really works but we will see. Either way, you have to go in to eat dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Plenty but getting hollered at can ruin a man's appetite." He told her wisely.

"I suppose so? I can't keep talking right now. I'm almost finished here. This will put dinner off even longer than it should be." She went back now to her stool to complete the task.

"So, this is how you milk a cow? I could do that easy." He stared back while she worked quietly.

"All of this for a bucket of milk? Can I try it, Anne? Marilla told me that I need to learn how to do this."

"Now isn't a good time. You may watch me but please, do so quietly. Noise upsets the cows when you want to milk them." She instructed him.

"What do you want?" Davy yelled out in surprise in a harsh tone out of the blue. At first he feared the worst! That one of the matrons of Green Gables finally caught up with him. Finding that, that, wasn't the case, he still felt intruded on by this fellow. Sneaking up on him like that!

"What are you talking about?" Anne scolded Davy without looking up. "Be quiet or go inside." She said to him sternly.

"Nothing to worry about Anne. No wonder you are still out here. I finished almost all of the three pages in my Geometry book. I even skimmed through some of my History book. Fascinating stuff. I was trying to work further in my Geometry book and this problem here has me stumped." He stood now close by holding out the paper he was working the problem out on.

"You look awfully big to still be in school." Davy peered up at Gilbert sounding obviously bothered by his being out there. "Are you sort of slow?" Davy asked him to further show his displeasure.

"No. Has he been bugging you the whole time you've been out here?" Gilbert looked at Davy with annoyance.

"In one way or the other, I'm afraid. Here, this will have to do." Anne stated in defeat. She just couldn't expect anything more from this poor cow with all of this commotion going on around her. "I can't spend my whole evening stuck out here in the barn. Why are you here again, Gilbert? Davy needn't be so rude but you did surprise us." Anne stood up and wiped her hands on her apron before bending down to retrieve the milking can.

"Says you." Davy protested.

"I got stuck on this one problem and I couldn't go any further until I figured out what I'm suppose to do here." He explained as Anne, who was putting away the things she used for milking, in their proper place while he spoke.

"Let me see what you have here." She asked him and he handed over his paper.

"I'm afraid I need to see the original question before I can help you with this." She told him after looking over the equation.

"You're ready to come back inside, aren't you?" Gilbert inquired. "Here, let me carry this container for you."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Gilbert! She doesn't need any of your help. You can't even seem to help yourself!" Davy stated in quite an ugly mood still.

"Davy, first, you need to apologize for saying that ,and for what you said earlier to Gilbert. He's my guest and you should treat any of our guests here at Green Gables with the utmost respect."

"I'll say it only because you asked me too." "Sorry" He grumbled out reluctantly. "He still needs to go and do his own work instead of being such a pest out here."

"Davy, please just go inside now. Whatever your fate may be, you must be more grown up and deal with your mistakes head on. Now, scoot!" Anne told him with a shove in the right direction.

"Hey, I'm going. Just leave me be!" He left but once he got close to the kitchen door he ducked down to hide once again.

"Really, Anne, it's easier if I carry this for you." Gilbert offered her.

"You - need to take this paper back inside and read some more of your History book. This is my chore and I'm fine. I appreciate your offer but let me just get back inside so that I can look over the book with you." Anne instructed Gilbert who realized she was in no mood for debate. He could see she was tired and probably getting hungry some by now too.

"I didn't mean to be a problem for you."

"I'm fine here and you're not bothering me. Technically. I just want to catch up so that I can better help you. It won't be like this usually. Just focus on your work please." Anne explained as they walked across the drive way and back into the house.

"I guess I better, since you are being so stubborn. I didn't want to get too caught up reading that I forgot or put off the more difficult work that I need to get done today. I can always read on my own."

"I understand. Please though Gilbert, let's not make Davy feel too uncomfortable at first. He doesn't trust very many strangers." Anne brought up and stared at him to emphasize how close he was walking next to her. He took a step to the side. Turning his face than aside to try and stifle a silly grin. He was happy that she at least noticed him!

"I think Mr. Keith has the wrong impression of me." Gilbert mentioned once he felt he had gained his composure once again. "How can he really think that my manners are so bad?

"I work very hard to behave like a proper gentleman." Gilbert paused to look back to see if Anne dared to object over his conclusion. She just continued with her work. Maybe a few times he pushed the situation a bit but he never felt out of line and Anne still talks to him? Most of the time, it was in trying to watch out for her!

"You are a good person, Gilbert. I think you are a determined young man. One of my most dedicated students. You are as much a gentleman that nature will allow you to be." Anne teased him rather selfishly.

"Thanks. I think? I'll start reading inside until you are finished. Here, I've got the door. That's not a problem, right? I mean getting the door?" He looked over to her and than watched as she strode past him with her nose in the air. She's so silly he thought to himself humorously.

"Thank you. Please don't let me keep you from your work. I'll join you shortly." She stated as she joined the other women working in the Kitchen.

"I'm going straight to the Parlor, right away!" He told her as he picked up his pace trying to avoid those questioning faces staring back at him in curiosity.

Marilla waited until Gilbert left the room before addressing Anne directly.

"Anne, what are you doing? I was ready myself to go out looking for you but than I saw Gilbert go out to the barn. So I decided to wait a little bit longer. What is he up to now?" She asked Anne as she lowered a pan of biscuits into the hot oven before her.

"He had a question about his schoolwork." Anne answered her cautiously.

"He needs to learn some patience than. You need to remind him about that. Have you seen David? I was hoping that he might be what had delayed you as well."

"He didn't come back in yet? I sent him around to see you. Well, maybe we have to be more creative here? Let me help Gilbert with his math problems. Than I'll try to find him again. I might need Gilbert's help to drag him back in." Anne seriously contemplated their dilemma.

"That's preposterous, Anne. If he gives me anymore trouble, he'll go to bed hungry." Marilla stubbornly reported.

"You need to get a firmer hand on that one, Marilla. If you let him run around you, you'll never be able to take him anywhere." Rachel reminded her gruffly.

"I know this, Rachel. I intend to have a serious talk with that boy. Right now, I need to finish up with our meal."

"Obviously, Marilla, you're being too lenient with this boy. I told you so."

"Obviously. I will handle this Rachel. I know I don't have as much experience raising children as you do. Anne has done quite well with me over time. I believe I can properly handle these two as well."

"Anne was a handful, to be sure! Now though you have two undisciplined young ones without your brother's help either."

"I believe Dora is better behaved. She just needs to learn her chores better. David, on the other hand, is more of a trial. I admit it. That is why I asked Mr. Barry for his help and advice in this matter."

"Mr. Barry? How will he ever have any time for the boy? Working your second field as well, Marilla? It will be a wonder just accomplishing that feat. I kept my family in order with only my Thomas for help. It takes good, sound discipline, Marilla. I tell you." She shook her head in disappointment. She feared that her friend was much too lenient and inexperienced for such a serious task.

"We'll manage, Rachel. I appreciate your concern and help with the children. However, this is a job put upon me to manage. Like everything else that I do, I will do my best and they will be taught to behave like good children should." Marilla emphasized as she cut up vegetables with more vigor than usual.

"It takes some time to develop new routines. These two have gone some time now trying to just take care of themselves. Once they are better situated here, and learn to trust that we will be fair, I believe things will improve greatly." Anne spoke out first before leaving the kitchen to return to the parlor.

"Fair? They must learn to follow orders and mind to their chores. If they want to be clothed and fed." Rachel stated firmly.

"All of that comes with discipline. I will do what is necessary, Rachel. Anne's correct. We cannot expect these two to know what they need to do. Not until they understand what is expected of them to do."

"They just better pay attention than. Winter is upon us and sloppiness like this last incident could cost one of them their lives. I hope we won't have to see any more trouble like we did today."

"So do I. I'll handle things around here. Even the best trained children fight authority in one incidence or the next. I will deal with each one as they come up. What was it now that Anne once told me? She, "never made the same mistake twice!", was what she would remind me." Marilla repeated finding it very difficult to contain her own laughter after remembering how serious Anne looked when she said this to her years ago. Rachel just huffed in reply. She was feeling confident in her resolve that things around this farm were bound to be a mess for some time to come with these two children around here now.

Anne herself had continued down the hallway back to her waiting tutoring subject and the work yet to be completed.

"Anne? What are you planning now to do with that boy? It seemed like you wanted me to hear what you were saying back in the Kitchen?" Gilbert spoke up after Anne made it back into the room.

"Maybe. First let me see your Geometry book so that I can find your error." Anne motioned and Gilbert reached down to pass his book back to her.

Anne looked over the problem and than back at his paper with a flash of recognition on her face.

"I see." She mentioned first before walking around the table to point out to him where he went awry. "Look here, Gilbert. The problem was calculated in yards, not in feet."

"Really? Let me see it now. I can't believe I missed that?" He stared intently at his book in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. Just take your time with your homework. Now how far have you read in your History book?" She asked him as she took a seat in the chair near by him.

"Just the first chapter. I wasn't sure if I should read further. In case there was a test?"

"Go back over my notes. I included some questions I would like you to answer for me. They cover the first three chapters of that book. I will test you more after you finish those other two chapters."

"So expect a test at the end of next week than?"

"Yes, if you can answer those questions correctly. I want to read your first review of your English assignment also before I give you too many tests."

"I'll have that done by the middle of next week. I will go over those questions in History more this week. I want to get through this book as quickly as possible. I know that once I make it through to the middle of my Geometry book, I will be caught up with the class. The sooner, the better."

"It's more about understanding the subject than just breezing over the questions. I understand your hurry to catch up but it is your English skills that are your greatest challenge."

"That's just one subject though. I'll figure it out. I just know that I'll feel much better, when I can participate more with the other students in class."

"I do understand your concern. Mine however lies in your being up to all of the tasks I have assigned for you to do. I think it is more important that you have the overall knowledge to do well. That is my goal for all of my students."

"Don't worry, Miss Shirley. That's my goal too! I just don't have much time left if I want to catch up."

"I've taken that under consideration as well, Gilbert. If it turns out to be too much, there is always next year."

"Not for me. I'm already behind my old friends. No, I'll get things done. I just want you to know ahead of time how far I am coming along with my work. Just so that you can stay ahead of me too?"

"Thank you for your consideration. I'll plan on testing you every other week than."

"That's great. I won't disappoint you." He assured her and than went back to his reading.

"Just do your..."

"Wait a..minute.." Gilbert interrupted her and than put his hand to his ear to signal her to stop talking and listen.

They both heard the rustling of leaves on branches outside of the window behind them.

"I have a plan. How to catch Davy. Do you want to hear about it?" Gilbert peered back towards Anne with a wry smile running across his handsome face.

"And what might that be? Does it have anything to do with a burlap sack?" She asked him, staring at him in amusement.

"That is plan two. Plan one is a little more genius. At least I think it will work. Take a seat and I'll whisper it to you." Gilbert kneel down so that only Anne could hear what he had to say.


	60. Tutoring Lessons

Anne walked into the kitchen to see how far dinner was coming along. Marilla and Rachel were keeping busy working on different sides of the kitchen.

"Marilla? I am going to walk Gilbert down the lane. Our lesson is finished and he is going to Hockey practice." Anne reported in before turning around to meet Gilbert at the front door.

"Go along than." Marilla answered back.

"Mind that gate, Anne. The winds pick up more at night. It makes the worst noise out there when it bangs back and forth like that!" Rachel reminded her, again.

"I'll check it when he leaves." Anne replied leaving now before either one of them thinks of something else for her to do.

She waited for Gilbert to finish gathering up his belongings before opening the door for him.

"Do you think you can work through your assignments at home on your own?"

"I can try to? If I have any problems will it be all right if I ask you for help after class?"

"If I have enough time left than I don't mind. Otherwise, it can wait until our next tutoring session I hope?"

"Yes that will be good as long as I don't have other school related business to attend to." She answered him back.

"That's fair enough." Gilbert answered her as he tried to make his way down the stairs trying to balance everything that he had to take back with him.

"Can I help you with something?" Anne asked him.

"I've got it."

"So are you happy to be able play Hockey with some of your old friends? You must have missed out on a lot of things while you were away from home?" She concluded as she followed after him.

"I got out sometimes to practice. I didn't like being too far away from my Father back than. I read a lot for my Father, too. I like the sport so I think it will be fun?"

"I hope that it will be."

"Do you ever play Hockey, Anne?"

"Me? It's not really a girl's sport is it?" She said bewildered by his comment.

"Some girls like to play? Not always enough boys around to make the game fun."

"Aren't you afraid one of them might get hurt?" Anne asked him curiously.

"No worse than a boy? Depends on the girl and how well she can play, right?"

"That's true. Do you know many girls that can play Hockey, Gilbert?" She asked him incredibly.

"Maybe a few. I bet I could teach you how to play? If you really wanted to learn how." He told her confidently.

"Aren't you afraid I'll get hurt?"

"Not if I was teaching you how to play."

"I am not sure how I could avoid getting hurt? Isn't that part of the game too?" She asked him humorously.

"It happens but it isn't something you try to do."

"You mean to say that you don't push and shove the other players aside in order to score a goal?" She questioned him not believing in his answer.

"Well, yes. I just wouldn't let anyone get too close to you. A good guard is suppose to protect the other players." He told her with a chivalrous bow.

"That would be quite a feat in playing the game of Hockey, Gilbert. I'm sure that you would try your best, of course." She tried to sound polite if not convinced that his talent was that focused.

"I'm a really good player. I have this new move I just figured out. It's suppose to confuse the guy who has the puck. I should be able to steal it away from his other side with no trouble. If it works out the way that I plan."

"That's good to hear. I should leave now so that I can help put our dinner together."

"Wait, Anne! Can I show you what I was talking about?" He found it difficult now to see her go away from his sight. A certain dread hit him suddenly and he was happy that this boy's jealousy meant that he could delay her a little bit longer.

"What new move? For Hockey?" She asked him with no enthusiasm in her voice that he could detect.

"Here, I need to put all of these things down first. It is a very fast move but I have to show you how it works. It is kind of hard to have to tell you so that it makes enough sense." He just dropped his things into a pile so that he could walk around her to stand up behind her.

"What are you ...? Can't you just tell me how it works?" She looked back to see what he was up to behind her.

"No, I can't. First, you have to come up to your opponent on their right side. Than.." He tried to gently touch the sides of her waist to keep her balanced, "you skate over to their left side but instead of following through, I skate back to their right. This throws him off balance and puts me right there to steal the puck!" He told her in a rush and Anne felt sort of dizzy!

"Now wait one minute you dog! I said to keep your hands off of her! I warned you!" Davy cried out. Enraged by this boy's boldness, he sprang up from behind the bushes, charging into Gilbert from behind.

Gilbert was ready for this surprise attack though. He easily snatched up Davy as he wrapped his long arm around his waist to prevent him from really causing some serious bruising. He than swung him around to face his accusers.

"Look who I have here, Anne? Is this the one you were out looking for earlier?" Gilbert rolled his eyes humorously.

"The very one! Didn't I tell you to go inside earlier?" Anne asked Davy who was still dangling and trying to kick his way free from Gilbert's hold on him.

"So do you want him? I can carry him inside if you would like?" He looked down to catch Davy's look of venom shot back over in his direction.

"Whoa! David. Stop kicking! You are only making things worse. It's sad that you let your temper get the best of you."

"Easy bait, Anne. That's what happens when you start making assumptions about people. We set you up Davy and you fell for it. Like a fish to my hook!" Gilbert bragged while Anne just looked back at him unimpressed.

"Anne how could you? It isn't right for you to let any boy treat you that way. Even faking!" Davy chastised Anne for her part in the game.

"He didn't hurt me. I was hoping that you would just do as I asked you to do. Than I wouldn't have to resort to these silly games. It doesn't matter now."

"I can whack him if you want me to? Just pass me back my Hockey stick if you please? He's gonna get it anyways if he doesn't stop trying to kick me." Gilbert moved Davy around on his side because he kept trying to get free from his grip.

"No, Gilbert. Davy quit it. We're going to deliver you to Marilla this minute. It won't look good at all for you Davy if you are fighting with Gilbert over something I asked him to do." She pointed out. Davy paused to think about her words. He had no defense against this, "Gilbert", caught up in this position he decided reluctantly.

"I'll go but he has to put me down. I'm no baby and I can walk just fine." He stated rebelliously.

"Don't do it Anne. Twice you asked him to go inside and he ran away. This time, he is going to do what you say."

"Fine. Just bring him into the Dining Room and put him down in there. I'll have Marilla meet the two of you in there." She instructed him as she stepped carefully around Gilbert to reach the porch door.

"Anne, please? Don't let this monkey carry me around!" Davy pleaded in desperation.

"Please tell me I can drop him in the well? I promise I'll send the bucket down after him."

"No way! Let me go you ape!"

"On top of his head, that is." Gilbert told them as he continued back into the house.

"You brought this on yourself, Davy. Next time, I hope that you will just follow my advice. Oh, and no, Gilbert. Just take him to the Dining Room if you don't mind?"

"I've got him. You need to learn how to behave before you will ever hope to impress any girls." Gilbert instructed his captive, who just stuck his tongue back out at him in protest.

"I don't have to learn nothing. Why are you helping this guy out? He's just mean." Davy tried a different defense.

"Actually, Gilbert's really nice. He's a fast learner too. I expect him to be a challenge for me in a year or two. He would never try to take advantage of me or have me play Hockey. Right Gilbert?"

She looked back cheerfully waiting for his reply.

"I wouldn't mind trying to teach you how to play, Hockey. I mean, if you really wanted to learn how to play. Besides, girls have an unfair advantage." He teased her just for the fun of it. He couldn't help but be in a jolly mood.

"How so, Gilbert? Maybe because we can be more slight? I might be able to slip past a goalie if I could move fast enough?"

"No, I was thinking of how distracting girls are. You would just have to lift up your skirts and all of the boys will be thrown off their game." He laughed, trying to control how funny this idea made him feel.

"It can't be that bad, Gilbert? In a game? How can they be that silly?" She asked him unconvinced with his logic.

"I think I know boys better than you do."

"If I can concentrate on my work or my chores why can't you?"

"I can get my work done. Sometimes it gets boring. Besides I heard that you liked to daydream too when you were younger. So Mrs. Lynde or Miss Cuthbert would say in Church at times."

"So I did. It was a bad habit I created when I didn't like the things going on around me."

"Or maybe, you were just bored with your routine?"

"That is probably true as well. I don't believe that Hockey will be the right sport for me."

"See? Anyone can be distracted. Don't give up completely. Like I said, if I was teaching you, I think I can do that without getting my neck broken."

"Here we are now, Davy. Marilla, I have your escaped child. I have to leave but could Miss Shirley have permission to walk me out front?" Gil looked over at Anne and she just waited to see what her reply would be.

"Go along than. Thank you for returning this child back to me. We have a few things to discuss, the two of us here."

"I bet. Your welcome. Let's go. I need to leave."

They walked back down the hallway, through the front door, and Anne started to resume their previous conversation.

"So, do you really think so? Sometimes, I wonder about you."

"Do you mean teach you how to play Hockey? You shouldn't be afraid of it. You have so much to do already. Like I do now! If you came out early in the morning during Winter Break, maybe? I have to get going or I will miss practice and get yelled at by everyone. Thank you for helping me and I will see you tomorrow."

Anne found herself watching after him as he made his way up towards the main road. It was difficult for her to remember at times that he isn't the same age as her other students. Sometimes he just fell right in line with the other boys, competing for attention or trying to come up with better ways to spend their time than doing the work that was expected of them to do. While at other times, just like this one, there was little mistaking that he was indeed older. Maybe even a little bit more mature than other boys her own age tend to be?

No matter, she caught herself thinking when she realized her thoughts were just wandering around with no real purpose in mind. She could smell the aroma of a well dressed meal floating out from the kitchen and she was really hungry by this time now. There was a stack of papers just waiting for her attention in her overflowing satchel as well as a paper she was trying to complete for her own homework still to be done. Imagine? She thought blissfully. There are some people in this World with not the slightest idea of what to do with themselves and their time? She just couldn't imagine that idea even if she tried? Even in her idleness, her mind was always working, or traveling to places she longed to explore even further? An empty thought? Who could imagine such a thing she wondered thoughtfully as she closed the door behind her after returning back inside.


	61. Say That Again?

"Gilbert?" Fred started again but Gilbert wasn't paying attention to him right at that moment.

"Gilbert? Are you deaf?" He asked him feeling more distressed over his lack of response to his question.

"I'm sorry, Fred. What's the matter?" He asked him still in a sort of daydream.

"I was asking you why are you skating in the show with Diana? I thought you wanted to skate with Anne?"

"I do. I mean, I'm trying to get her to change her mind but it hasn't been very easy."

"I told you that she really can't do it. That doesn't tell me why you are skating with Diana?"

"I'm not. Who told you that I was?" Gilbert stared over toward Fred trying to figure out what happened.

"I had to go into town because a new part for my tractor came in. I was busy and couldn't get away until this afternoon. I ended up running into Julia Bell and Josie Pye as they stood in line trying to buy something from the candy counter. They were talking back and forth about how you weren't skating with Josie because it seems you already agreed to skate with Diana Barry. For some screw ball reason I spoke up saying no that can't be true because you told me you weren't.

"Josie than just informed me that my news must be past tense because she had just spoken to you today and you told her otherwise and was I saying she was a liar?" Fred stopped to see what Gilbert had to say about it before continuing.

"Really? She said that? I'm sorry, Fred. I believe what I told her and I've been beating my brain up trying to remember exactly what I said to her, that I wasn't skating with anyone. She asked me to skate with her again. I don't even remember how many times now she has been trying to get me to agree to this but I think I said that I couldn't. If I skated with anyone, even in practice, it really should be Diana, since she asked me about it first." He spoke out hoping this would calm Fred down some.

"She did? Well, are you going to skate with her or not? I don't need to be made a fool of by someone who says he is my friend." This just made Gilbert feel more flustered at Fred. Didn't he just say he didn't?

"Fred, I'm skating with nobody. Not Diana, not Josie and so far, not even Anne. I was thinking I could say I was skating with Diana so the two of you can practice together but if you get caught, you may not be able to visit there again. It's best that you suffer like I have to. You have to go to Mr. Barry and just, well..you just have to ask him yourself!" Gilbert thought this was the kind of advice his Father or Pastor Allan would give out in this type of situation.

"I haven't even asked Diana how she felt about it yet." He confessed insecurely.

"Now who is the real yellow back here? I've at least been trying to change my girl's way of thinking. You haven't even tried to speak with yours?" He wondered how Fred gets anything done if he's so chicken around girls?

"My circumstances are different than yours."

"You're right! It isn't like I'm only fifteen trying to woo my own School Teacher after all, is it?" Gilbert wondered what was really wrong with Fred?

"That does sound really bad, Gilbert. Though here I am asking a fourteen year old to skate with me and I'm almost eighteen. I think my situation is harder than yours."

"Since when does the whole School Board tell you when you can talk to a Teacher and when you can't? I haven't done one thing, well as far as I can see, forward or overly romantic, but I feel like I'm being condemned to hell and poor Anne will end up unemployed because of it! All you have to do is ask a girl and at least you only have to answer to her Parents. You even have your own property so people think you have every right to like whomever you choose to. Why I'm sure they will say what a lucky girl she is, too!" It was getting late and Fred was starting to feel guilty for even bringing this up after Gilbert had to spend part of his afternoon over at the Cuthbert's today.

"So you didn't agree to skate with Diana than, right?"

"I didn't! I promise you that I didn't and I won't. I won't even practice with her. I never really thought I was going to skate in that event at all! I knew that Anne probably wouldn't. Especially with me and I don't want to just pick anyone to skate with."

"It could also give Anne the wrong impression about you? Than again, you might be able to make her feel jealous?"

"Of what? Remember it was Anne's idea too that I skate with Diana at first."

"Why would she say that?"

"Oh, because Diana had a sort of liking for me. She's over it now since she knows it's Anne that I care about."

"So why suggest to you that you act as her partner if she knows you like someone else?"

"I just figured she was thinking that she couldn't be in the show so maybe we should skate together to help Charlie out?"

"I'm not so sure that she has gotten over you just yet. I guess that's why it has been hard for me to just come up to her and ask her about it."

"Fred, we are all friends. I'm sure that Diana knows she isn't going to change my mind about Anne. She has even helped me try to win over Anne's favor. Would she do that if she didn't want things to work out between us?"

"I don't think so. Girls though are always plotting something. It is hard to trust everything that they say to you at times."

"Fred, if you don't ask Diana, some other guy might try. If she says no, I'm sure she will be nice about it. The only other guy you will have to worry about will be Abe Gillis. He can be a charmer I seem to recall? He was sort of shy around girls though? That may have changed since he has been gone. I mean, a shy Gillis? I can hardly imagine it! You have a lot to offer Diana and I know she might like some attention right now. If you really do care as much as you say you do, you need to stop putting this off. You know that Diana wants to go to Queens. We talked about this before."

"We did but nothing as changed since than. Has it? I haven't heard a thing about her leaving here."

"I haven't either. Anne though isn't happy about this choice. I'm sure she will do her best to help Diana go, if she has anything to say about it."

"She's not going to change Mrs. Barry's mind. You know how set in her ways that she is."

"True but I heard that Diana has helped convince her old Aunt Josephine to come down here for a visit. Diana says that she went to the University when hardly a woman could be seen on such a huge campus. She's very wealthy but not too generous Diana tells me. Diana said though that she agreed that Diana should have piano lessons like she herself did when she was a young girl. I can tell you that Diana went nuts over Mr. Payne's piano when we stopped there to pick up Anne for the rehearsal last week."

"Do you think she likes that Mr. Payne too much? Does she just want him to be her piano teacher?"

"Oh, Fred, will you please give me a rest? She thinks he's a handsome gentleman but he's married! At least you can take that as a sign that she likes older men? I can't believe Diana is dreaming of becoming the next Mrs. Payne when his wife passes away. That is kind of morbid of you Fred. Isn't it?"

"I suppose. She barely spoke to me that night. I wish he wasn't so good looking. And he just happens to be a piano teacher as well. Why do I feel like I've already lost her and I've never had any promises from her either?"

"You are starting to sound like me now, Fred. At least I am trying to win over the girl that I'm in love with. Maybe you need to put a little more work into it? You still might lose out but I think it's worse if you don't even try. Than you get nothing because you have earned nothing. My Father has always told me the best things in life are the things you work hard for to achieve. Don't you believe that he's right about this?"

"Of course I do. I've just been such a coward. I've never really set my cap for any girl. I just did what I was told to do and worked my hardest so that I can have something worthwhile in this World. I just figured that later I would have time to find a good wife to start a family with."

"It was a good plan, Fred. You already have quite a bit. I just feel if you honestly believe that it's Diana you care the most about, well, it just seems like it's time to get started with this courting thing. It could take some time before you really can win her over. Her Father won't let her marry for a few years anyways. I just know I get bothered whenever someone like Charlie says things about Anne. Did you know that even Billy Andrews has his eye on her too?"

"Yes, remember, I told you about that. I think it's the Sloan's that will give you the most trouble. Sloans don't like to lose. I'd be a little more careful out there on the ice with Charlie playing. Sometimes you take the game too seriously. Just keep that temper of yours in check."

"That's right. The nerve of Billy. I'd be more than happy to knock some sense into that fool whenever he wants me to. We all know how the Sloans are. I'm glad your playing this year. I don't know how Charlie can be more annoying if he tried? At least he'll be a little distracted trying to impress Anne. I almost feel sorry for him. Some. It's Jane who can be so, so, I don't know? Scheming. Why would she do that when she knows that I like Anne?"

"Billy's her brother. Jane wouldn't mind having Anne as a sister-in-law right? They are already friends. It's just that Billy isn't too bright."

"I'll say! Having your poor sister set you up like that. At least he stayed in the barn with the rest of the animals outside. I wouldn't trust him around Anne when she was so sick like she was."

"Gilbert, that is too funny! You just made me laugh. I only wish I was there to see you trying to carry Anne up the stairs. Lucky for her she was passed out. You've done more than a few things that made me wonder if you can be trusted around Anne by yourself."

"I know! Do you blame me? Even today, when I touched Anne's waist. It was so hard to stop myself from wanting to just grab her up and squeeze her tight. It's so hard not to! Than for hours, she's all I can think about." He announced and than in a quick arch he turned to face Fred, "What if I kissed her? Wouldn't she be shocked?"

"She'd slap you silly!"

"True but it would be worth it!" He was grinning too much for Fred's comfort over this idea.

Gilbert than faced forward, walking back to his friends side because now he felt a little more calm. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane over all of this."

Fred looked over to judge Gilbert's state of being in reply to his query. "In your case, it's probably true. You're a Blythe though and everyone around here knows your just cursed by it. I think that is why neither you nor Anne have been seriously punished over this foolishness."

"Thank you, Fred. It's nice to know my friend thinks I'm both cursed and foolish. We will see how you are when you get really serious about a girl. Haven't I just had to listen to you complain to me all of this time because you thought I was trying to take a certain Miss Barry away from you? Even though, thanks to your laziness, she hardly knows you exist, let alone that you even notice her at all."

"Enough, Gilbert. So how was it this time that you got away with doing something inappropriate with Miss Shirley again?"

"It was too funny, Fred. I wish you could have seen it just so that you could laugh out loud. I told you about Marilla's cousin, David Keith right?"

"Something about her cousin's wife dying and that she had to take care of a set of twins. A boy and girl right?"

"Right. This boy has hardly been around before he starts thinking he is in charge of all the women in the house."

"Really? What is he? Ten years old? Something like that?"

"He's only eight but this kid tries to order me around like I'm some sort of little kid. I think he already is sweet on Anne too? What is it about her that makes all the little boys like her so much?"

"She's nice to them? They all have mean older siblings? Who knows but it must have been funny having this half pint trying to order you around.

"He tried to order me around. I'm not letting a kid tell me what I'm suppose to do."

"Neither would I."

"I told Anne that if she would let me show her how my new Hockey move worked out in front of the house, it was sure to bring that boy charging out after me. It took her a few moments to finally agree with me that it will work but she gave in when we couldn't think up anything else that would work fast enough."

"So, did it work?"

"Of course! I didn't even have to try my second idea. Well, it was Anne who reminded me that throwing a potato sack over his head would work just as well. We would still have to hunt him down if we tried doing that. So my first idea seemed like the one that would work the fastest."

"I can't believe Anne didn't see what you were really up to. If someone caught the two of you together though, it would have been very hard for either of you to explain away your actions for doing this." Fred shook his head in disagreement.

"No one did. I barely touched her. Besides, I have to do more than that just to lift her in and out of a buggy."

"I suppose so. Though Moody told me that Charlie gave you quite a hard time at Julia's house when you last did even that."

"Is it my fault that Charlie's so jealous? He wouldn't have even noticed me if he wasn't paying so much attention to Anne himself. I didn't even realize I was doing anything different than I usually do when I help a girl out of a buggy?" Gilbert told him innocently.

"For some reason, I believe you, Gilbert. I've never seen you ignore a pretty girl whenever you had the chance to do so. This time, with this girl, you better be more careful."

"I just wish I was invisible some times." Was all he could think about. Too many people have brought this up with him lately.

Gilbert than grew silent as they continued on their way towards the Blythe's Homestead.

After a while Fred started to grow concerned over his friends growing silence.

"Gilbert? Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh, nothing really Fred."

"Do you want me to guess or are you going to tell me what it is." Fred slowed down the pace to catch what he had to say.

'Fred, I just don't think it does any good to talk about it."

"It's bugging you though. I can tell by the way you are acting."

"Fred, you said so yourself."

"What, Gilbert? What did I say?" Fred stopped to think about what he had already said to Gilbert that might have made him upset?

"Fred, it isn't your fault. I was just trying to figure out if I was wrong in hoping that Anne might skate with me. That's all." He told him feeling unsure of his reasoning for the moment.

"I wasn't trying to put you in a bad mood, Gilbert."

"No, of course not."

"She's your Teacher though. All of this sneaking around could get her in trouble. I just don't think you understand this?"

"How can I not? Besides, you talk as if she was doing something wrong. I just can't see that anything we did is wrong Fred? You know, if it was any other girl, no one would really care?"

"You're probably right. I guess it just seems wrong because people complain about it so much. I had to stop my own Parents to warn them not to talk too boldly about you two in public. Especially around Mrs. Sloan. I can't believe they really let Anne teach right here in Avonlea."

"She lives here? Why not? Are your Parents upset with me or Anne?"

"No they aren't. Most folks around here think you two might make a good match out of it. If Anne ever turns her head to your way seriously. They say only Marilla scoffs at the idea because of her age. At least that's what my folks think? It doesn't help that your own Father had a falling out with Marilla at one time either. I don't suppose that any of them really thought that you would be coming back here this year either. Or that both the Sloan's and the Bell's had so much of an interest in her well-being."

"I've only heard bits and pieces about my Father's courting Miss Cuthbert. Her living so close to us, well, for my Mother's sake I suppose it doesn't get brought up at home. Is she holding that against me? Would she try to turn Anne against me because of an old feud? Do you think Anne was hired here because of those other two? Both of their Parents are on the School Board aren't they Fred?"

"Yep. Poor girl. I thought they just wanted to make things easier on Miss Cuthbert. With Marilla taking in Mrs. Lynde too and her position in the Church, it really was a shoe in for her to get the post. However with you here now, it seems, just like your Father likes to do, you are stirring up trouble for them all."

"My Father. He does like to cause mischief sometimes. Who can blame him though? People get so set in the old ways sometimes. Wow, who would have guessed all of this was going on? Still, Anne hasn't given any of those other boys any notice at all."

"Not too much anyways. She still has to be polite. She doesn't talk like she has much interest at all though, Gilbert, in any sort of boy. You know that right?"

"I know. It's just because she has too much work to do. She's going away soon. To Redmond. I like her Fred. I can't seem to help that. I... well, she trusts me Fred, can't you tell? Like you said. Even if she does like me, she can't do much about it while she is teaching out here. That isn't forever. So far, Miss Cuthbert hasn't been rude to me. Mrs. Lynde? She takes everything out on Anne. I know that's not fair. I can't really be too honest around her because she seems to always be looking for something Anne has done wrong. I just try to make her see what a silly old goose she really is. That's not easy but I have to for Anne's sake."

"What is it about this girl, Gilbert? I mean you'll be running off to Queens and there will be all sorts of girls out there. Don't you think it's too soon to make up your mind like that?"

"Maybe. I mean, why do you like Diana? You just do. I can tell you lots of things I like about Anne. It's hard not to think about her sometimes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. No, I mean I don't have any real, "plans" yet for my life. I just take things as they come. I'm just so glad that Anne agreed to help me catch up. Things won't feel right for me until I catch up to where I belong. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine with me. It's not like I have any free time any more. I just, well, listening to you and my folks, made me think that I better not let Diana get away from me. If I have a chance at all with her that is."

"What's wrong now Fred? I thought I was the fool here?"

"It's just that if Diana does go off to Queens, than maybe she will find herself a rich husband to run off with."

"It could happen? She could marry an old goat too?" Gilbert said shrugging his shoulders in jest.

"Why..oh stop it Gilbert! I couldn't even imagine that ever happening. Are you trying to make things worse for me?"

"Sounds bad enough the way that it is?"

"Are you going to be serious or not?"

"Do I have to be all of the time? What's the fun in that?"

"None."

"No kidding. Just, here, I've got the gate but don't say anything about this around my folks, okay?"

"What's the matter?"

"You know my Parents. My Mother thinks I'm still five and my Father just tries to embarrass me whenever he gets the chance."

"Yeah, no wonder you can't wait to get out of here."

"It's better for you, Fred. Half of the time your Mother can't even remember what name to call you by, let alone what all of you are up to or where. Not for me!"

"I didn't even see how good I had it. I worked hard to earn the money to buy my property. I knew nothing was going to be handed off to me. It's fine though because now the land I work is my own and I'm right proud of it too!"

"You earned it. I'm not exactly out counting sheep though either. School is my ticket to success. That's why I'm not going to waste any time getting it all done."

"But you have the Ranch here for you? Why give it all up? So that you can get lost in some tomb of a classroom all day long?"

"It won't be forever, Fred. Maybe I'll come back here? I will always have to come back to see my folks but we will see? Even my Mother believes I have to do what's right for me. My Father wants me to be a Rancher. Right now at least, it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Than what will you do with yourself? Going to school just for the sake of it isn't any sort of life to live."

"No of course not. I'm looking into things. I need to get to Queens and see how smart I really am. I catch on quickly but you have to learn a lot."

"Charlie says he's going to be a Lawyer. That's a lot of work. Do you think he's that smart?"

"Maybe? He's smart, Fred. I just don't think he's smarter than I am. If he was he wouldn't be doing some of the dumb things he does at times."

"He's still a kid. Rather spoiled but his Parents aren't so nice to them over there either. I can stand him most of the time?"

"Me too. Let's go get cleaned up. I know I'm starving so you must be too!" Gilbert tells him and they both enter the house to get ready to eat.

Later that evening, at Green Gables, Anne made her way into the parlor hoping to start a conversation with the two elderly women busy with their Wintertime chores.

"Hello, Anne. What are you up to now? You seemed rather devoted to that book you were reading upstairs?" Marilla brought up as Anne took a seat close to the roaring fire.

"Am I bothering you? I can come back later if you wish?"

"No, I'm fine. Tell me what you have to say." She changed positions so that she could continue her needlework and pay attention to Anne at the same time.

"I have an idea that I proposed to Mr. Payne and I thought you might be supportive of it. Remember I was held over at their house because of the housekeeper's insufficient work? I suggested that Alice might do better if she was able to spend some time here with us? She needs to familiarize herself better with the necessary household chores that need to be done in a days work. Since we have to help instruct both Davy and Dora in these things so I thought Alice could follow along also? Her Mother is in no shape to teach her and her Father, well, what would he know about these sort of things?" Anne offered her suit and waited anxiously for their reply.

"I'd think hard about that idea, Marilla, if I were you. Those two are a regular handful. It won't do us any good if they end up teaching her bad manners or stubbornness. How can she hope to learn much with those little heathens running around here like they do?" Mrs. Lynde couldn't help but speak up. As she was known to do.

"They're not,"heathens", Rachel. I don't want you saying that around the children. True, they haven't much discipline though, Anne. They are only eight years old. It's something I have to take into consideration. However, we haven't done very much for the Payne's. It's a very unfortunate situation to be in." Marilla pondered over her suggestion as she found herself looking into the fireplace but only to determine if it was sufficiently burning to keep the room warm enough.

"It's hard to believe, Anne, that the child is so helpless? It is our duty though, as Marilla pointed out, to help a neighbor in need. Dora does seems easier to handle than the boy. That brother of hers though! I'm not sure he will leave the girl alone if she visits here?" Rachel made a point of this understandable dilemma.

"I'll help out with David when I am home. I will need to determine how far their education has progressed soon. Hopefully they aren't too far behind in their studies. Gilbert too told me he didn't mind keeping Davy busy when he did his work around here as well."

"David didn't seem too impressed with Gilbert the last time the two were seen together?" Marilla mentioned without looking up this time.

"Give it some time. Gilbert's good with children. I was just thinking that Alice would work with Dora. It might help make Dora's transition into a new school easier to do if she knows a girl in her classroom?"

"That will be of some help. Also if the boy takes to Gilbert some as well. I know he needs more things to do around here. He runs around too much. Nothing at all like Matthew was at his age. I suppose it takes some time to settle in."

"I just feel too, that this poor girl could use some time away from all of that sadness at home. She's usually quite cheerful and her Parents were very attentive to her. Now she just wants to feel like she can do something useful to help her family. I just don't have the time to go to their house right now. But if she comes here and her Father is willing to bring her home? We will be helping them all in our small way. No one can really compete with your reputation for a fine cooked meal and a well organized household here. Alice is very determined and maybe some of that will transfer over to the twins as well?"

"That could be useful for us, Marilla?"

"Yes. We need what help is available with those two. Soon too, this poor girl will have to bear the loss of her own Mother. That will be quite a burden for her to contain."

"We are losing too many young Mother's around here, Marilla. That's what. I'm sure though that the Reverend Allan will see to the Father when the time comes."

"No doubt, Rachel. Just go on ahead Anne and let Mr. Payne know she can visit here for a trial. See if we can be of any help to her or not?" Marilla had decided.

"We can send her over to the Barry's if things get too busy or out of hand here as well, Anne. It will be good to socialize Dora some away from her brother as well!" It seemed that Mrs. Lynde was already working on poor Alice's social agenda much to Anne's fears.

"I don't want to put any sort of burden or expectation on Mrs. Barry for our charges. We will manage here on our own, Anne. Dora does appear to be shy and Davy isn't the right sort of playmate for a little girl." Marilla knew this and felt it might work out to the good for them both.

"Thank you for this. She's a bright girl and I'm sure Dora will like her. Davy just needs to be kept busy. He seems rather bright? At least he is very curious and that curiosity can be channeled into helping him learn how to put it to good use! I'll have them ready for school at least by February."

"That's a wishful feat Anne with all that you already have on your plate." Marilla wondered out loud.

"I know. I was already considering a lighter load next semester. I have to get my Senior's prepared for the Queen's Exam. This will be my true test as a Teacher. I don't want to fail any of them this year."

"Are so many of them going onto Queens, Anne? That would surprise me." Rachel wondered incredulously.

"Quite a few are hoping to get in for the Fall semester. Only two, maybe three of them will have to work harder if they want to start that early."

"How is Gilbert fairing, Anne?"

"Astonishingly well, I'm pleased to report."

"It's a wonder if you can keep that boy on task, Anne. He seems too interested in what you are doing around here. You do notice that when he is around you don't you?" Rachel stopped to look up to judge if Anne really was taking her remarks seriously or not?

"It's nothing to be taken seriously." She paused to think some about this before continuing her conversation.

"He's still a boy. Not to mention one of my students." Anne answered back as if he were of little importance to her.

"And you are still a girl yourself, Anne. Just because you have some highfalutin Teaching Degree doesn't exclude you from being any different than any of the other girls here in Avonlea." She pointed out rebelliously.

"That, "Degree", does indeed put me in a different class of authority with the students that I teach. My age is irrelevant. Gilbert is behind me in his grade and studies. I don't see him as anything but one of my students."

"Well, student or not, he seems to feel that he is above the others when he is around you." Rachel told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid Anne that I too have become worried about how you are handling some of the problems that seem to be arising around you lately." Marilla too felt an unease over Gilbert's forwardness.

"I believe I handled the situation with Superintendent Bell, properly? I haven't encouraged any of the boys in anything other than their studies."

"So you mean to say that this so called friendship you harbor with Gilbert is no more than just that?" Marilla inquired skeptically.

"Oh, Marilla! You of all the people here know my thoughts on this matter? Gilbert has been very helpful around here. Especially towards me but because he needs my help! I'm not sure if his Parents feel that his catching up with his class is as important to them as it is to Gilbert. So, I allowed Gilbert to come up with a way to compensate my time without his having to appear as a charity case. Boys can be so stubborn at times. It is true that my skills are good enough to deserve some kind of compensation for my work."

"We are not bad off now, Anne. We are much better situated than many of the families living here on PEI." Marilla explained to her.

"We want for very little. I understand. However, without Matthew's help, I felt that it wouldn't hurt to allow Gilbert to do a few things around here. It looks better if he is doing something for something back, right? I don't want it to look like I am playing favorites either."

"I can't see why all of this is so necessary though, Anne? Right now you are so busy with the work you have to do right now around here?"

"Marilla, that is why I have allowed Gilbert to help me. I remember how I felt coming here and feeling so far behind my own peers. Gilbert has proven to me that he can be a serious student. I just cannot give in and allow a few people's imaginations to ruin his hopes in reaching some of his goals in life. That would just be too cruel." Anne tried her best to make them see what was motivating her to do what she felt was the right.

"It might though cost you your job Anne. Is it really worth all of this gossiping about? I must say that I am becoming very uncomfortable having to answer for your actions." Marilla asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry it has come to that Marilla. This means as much to me to accomplish as Green Gables means to you. If I am to be a good Teacher, than I must be willing to motivate my students and put in the extra effort some of them need to move up in the world. It is more than just the honorable thing to do Marilla but don't you agree that it is part of being a noble person as well?" She stared back at the two old women who found themselves contemplating the meaning of her words.

"I can't argue that Gilbert isn't trying to do well in school, Anne. I just feel he should do so without causing so much mischief. He should follow the rules of propriety at all costs. At least he should out of respect for your position and your willingness to help him along." Rachel offered back her own view on the subject.

"I agree with her Anne. I know it is difficult to follow the rules when accidents happen. Rachel, you know it could have very well been your mistake in not closing the back door soundly enough when you left in a hurry that afternoon. It would have been wiser for Gilbert to go around and seek Mr. Barry or Mr. Harrison's help, if he really feared that something really was amiss that day when I was away. Still, I did agree to allow you to tutor Gilbert as long as he shows progress in his work. I won't allow him to take up your time with a lot of foolishness. Not in my home at least. We have a nice, respectable home here and I plan on keeping things that way, Anne. Rachel, this is your home as well and you should not have to feel like it isn't or that you are unwelcome in it while you are here. I hope that we can all be understanding and supportive of each other's differences while we all live together under the same roof." Marilla laid down the rules and they both nodded in understanding.

"I was only trying to keep some order in this house, Marilla. I'm sure that you understand my motivation here. I do agree that it is good for Anne to help Gilbert with his studies. I just felt I also needed to discuss here why certain rules needed to be followed. To protect them both from causing any more scandals. You are both still young and there are still a few lessons you both would do well to learn from your elders."

"You do seem to prefer Gilbert's company over any other boys it appears to me, Anne?" Marilla stated and waited to hear what she had to say for herself.

"I know it does seem that way, doesn't it? With his Farm being so close to ours? It's hard to avoid running into Gilbert at times?"

"You do dally along when he is about Anne. I've never known you to make excuses to get rid of him either!"

"Really? I have been instructed that to do so is ill mannered? I'm afraid there have been a few occasions when we have come to disagree over one opinion or the next? I've never been timid when it comes to disciplining Gilbert or any of my other students when they have gotten out of line. I promise you that Gilbert is no exception."

"But you still do favor him don't you?"

"No more than I do any of my other students?"

"It seems some of the other Parents will disagree on that account." Rachel scoffed.

"That is only because they did not witness enough of what actually went on in this or that situation with their own eyes. They rely too much on the reports of their children or the local gossip" Anne tried to defend herself but she also thought just than that it was more fortunate that no one else did see what happened between the two of them back than!

"They can't all be wrong? Can they be?"

"They can be if they believe anything more is going on between me and any of my students. I have become dear friends with Diana in particular. We live close enough together and our temperaments suit each other? I still though favor all of my students in some sort of fashion for their special gifts? So to single any one of them out as being more special than the other to me isn't really being fair."

"I can't imagine you have found anything noteworthy of any of those Pye's or Sloan's for that matter. Though if anyone could, I'm sure it would be you Anne."

"Mrs. Allan has a sort of knack for doing that too don't you think?" Anne winked when she said that and they both had to try to compose themselves from laughing over that comparison.

"Anne's right about that! Far be it for me to say a wrongful thing about the Reverends Wife."

"She sees more of the good in people than most of us can. It was a great wonder indeed when our Reverend found her out and married. It appears to be a fine match to me." Marilla said with the utmost confidence.

"A mite bit showy at times for my taste but being that she is rather young, those things are to be tolerated in a woman."

"It would be rather sad if she got to be too frumpy wouldn't you say? Even you Rachel find the need to try to at least look your best by keeping up with what is fashionable for the times." Anne brought up smiling slyly.

"Well, I may be an old woman but in my position at the Church, I find it my duty to make a respectable appearance."

"Why even Miss Cuthbert here has been known to look over some of my catalogs looking for ideas to update her own wardrobe with these days!" Anne offered enthusiastically causing said Miss Cuthbert to pass her a look of warning.

"Oh stop being such a ninny, Marilla. It's about time you start acting like you do care about how you look and what you like. It's not a sin to look respectable."

"No, it is not. I admit that lately I have put more effort into my own sewing. Now that Anne doesn't have to depend entirely on my sewing skills to keep her dressed up. I just find no purpose or reason in always changing my appearance at the whim of some flighty dress maker. I'll change things when it becomes necessary to do so."

"Sound reasoning Marilla. However my having to be under such enormous scrutiny forces me to pay more attention to these kind of details. If I appear too frumpy, they assume my methods are too old fashioned. If however I get too flamboyant? I am flighty and insecure in my studies."

"Anne you really do put too much into all of this." Marilla objected to her reasoning right than.

"Oh, don't be so naive, Marilla. I've seen a distinct change in attitudes from my Parents as well as my students, just based on what apparel I choose to wear on any given day. I will use it though to my own advantage. Of course."

"What are you talking about now, Anne?" Marilla was becoming bothered by Anne's behavior over such a vain topic.

"I'm saying that if I want my students to take my lessons or a tests seriously, I dress more shrewdly to emphasize that I am being very serious in my manner. It's all very logical when you think more about it."

"As opposed to your more silly days when you feel the need to be more frilly than on those more important days of study?"

"On those days, I challenge my students to be more casual and creative. They seem to be moreso when I appear to be less confined and colorful. It is important? Especially when I must challenge them with their creative writing."

"It seems very silly Anne."

"On the surface I understand how you feel. However the results of my little experiment have proven me to be right so far."

"Just remember that silliness often leads to misbehavior. I think you might have to take matters more seriously if you don't want to lose all control over your classroom."

"I do understand. It's such a shame that none of my school chums from Queens live nearby us out here. It seems that Diana's Mother has been increasing her workload at home more recently." Anne mentioned with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not at all surprised, Anne. With Miss Josephine Barry coming in for a long stay and her advancing in age. It is the proper thing for her Mother to do for her now. " Mrs. Lynde gave her humble agreement at this news though Anne wasn't at all pleased with the currant situation.

"I know. Or at least I understand Mrs. Barry's motivations. Her Aunt will still be our guest at lunch this Sunday?"

"Nothing has changed. We have invited the Reverend and Mrs. Allan as our guests as well, Anne. I cannot vouch for the twins behavior but the food will decent enough for good company. We will have to do our best to manage the children. To the best of our abilities that is"

'Of course I will help to keep them busy and out of your way. I'll have Diana here to help me with them also. This visit is quite an honor I understand?"

"Of course it is. I'll be here as well, Anne. We will see to it that things run smoothly Marilla. Our reputations can use no more tarnish or scandals while we are all present here under review." It was stated while Rachel found herself looking around the room before her out of habit for anything left undone or out of it's appropriate places.

"I don't feel it is wise Rachel to anticipate trouble. However, this is a very important luncheon to me. Miss Barry and I have known each other for many years. Green Gables is quite a distance from Town and it is my responsibility to uphold my Families reputation."

"I know you are thought well of Marilla by all of the families surrounding us here in Avonlea." Anne reassures her mentor compassionately.

"It is more than just our reputation that is important Anne. Our place in this community trusts us to serve as good and humble hostess'."

"I understand. I thought that is what is bringing the Allans to our home this coming Sunday. I am looking forward to seeing them both here. I'm sure Miss Barry will welcome their conversation as well."

"It's the sociable thing to do. This is why though Anne we both feel that you must be more diligent when interacting with your students. We are only looking out for your best interest."

"I understand. I'm trying my best. Just please don't believe that I will live my life locked up in my room either. I won't be afraid to live out my life. I'm sure even you will agree that my refusing to be sociable is as poor a choice as being too bold with my own opinions?" She looked at them both waiting to hear any disapproval from them.

"I wasn't saying that you should be that way, Anne. Of course it is important that you be able to move forward with your life. Life as a Spinster is not one I would wish upon you."

"Oh, Marilla has managed her life well enough from what I can see here. I am not at all concerned about marriage at this time. What is my concern is that my students have the opportunities they need to show off their skills and talents, to the best of their abilities. They need and expect me to be out there to support their efforts. It's so difficult to find the courage to try new things. Encouragement seems to be something I am good at? So I try to make the best of it."

"It isn't wise of you Anne to simply put aside all thoughts in regards to your own future. Oh, you will do as you like and Marilla here will refuse to interfere but I am only telling you this in your best interest." Rachel explained.

Anne walked across the room trying to determine if she really was missing some type of wisdom in Mrs. Lynde's words. She raised her head now towards the ceiling to stretch out her weary neck. Trying now to force herself back into this otherwise weary conversation.

"I have been thinking about what you have been saying, Rachel, Marilla. I hope you both can see what a challenge it will be for me to do well during my time at Redmond. The things I'm sure to learn will only make it easier, I hope, to find the path that is right for me. It will be a little bit easier for me if you both understand and accept this to be my calling in life. At sixteen, I feel that I am at no greater risk of ending up an old maid than any other girl here in Avonlea. Am I really?"

"No, of course not Anne. I believe it wise also to not rush into something this important in life. Your education is important to you and I have also accepted it as a wise choice to secure your own future."

"All of that is fine and well Marilla. It will be a sad existence for any girl to miss out on a fine gentleman only because she had her head too buried away in a book instead of being responsible by looking out to play her own part in this society. That is just my point."

"Is my part not better played out when I can be a service to my community? Women as well as men should hold their own when it comes to making our place more stable and lucrative for all who choose to live here. I have learned what I need to learn in order to maintain a proper home. Now however, I must use the talents given to me to help others also achieve their goals in life."

"I need to get back to my studies. Oh, well, I almost forgot to mention this. Probably because of it's awkwardness. Never the less, I have accepted an invitation from Mr. Timothy Payne to join his family for lunch at The White Sands Hotel late in December. There, I've said it."

"How could you, Anne? The timing seems very inappropriate." Marilla spoke up with concern.

"Believe me, I tried everything I could think of to avoid it. Nothing would dissuade him. I finally relented when he claimed it was for Alice's benefit. Since we both have gotten along so well and he explained that no one in his home could be relied on to prepare a proper meal, it was his only recourse in paying me back for my kindness."

"As if any kind of payment was necessary? You are one to find trouble Anne, I'll give you that! He's sure to be a Widower by that time." Rachel exclaimed raising Marilla's already nervous call for alarm.

"I'll not have it, Anne. Some of your choices must be curbed for your own sake." Marilla insisted immediately.

"Am I to go and tell the Payne's this news myself? That the Teacher of the Avonlea School is to be operating still under the discretion of her Guardian? How will that make us both look to the School Board?"

"I don't care. I find it difficult to agree with many of their decisions in regards to education." Marilla said stubbornly.

"Marilla, in this matter, you must relent. Everyone in Town by now knows that Anne spent the afternoon working at the Payne's House. I agree that this could be seen as very bad timing. However, to deny his request on behalf of his family, in a public place, will look poorly on us all. We must allow him to pay his debt. Otherwise it could be also viewed as an attempt on his part to lure Anne to his home intentionally."

"Honestly! He wasn't even home when I arrived at his house. I am doing this for Alice's sake. Her grief is already too large for such a young child. He also promised to tell me more about the layout of Redmond while we were there. Both he and his wife attended there before coming to Avonlea. It will be helpful for me to not have to wander around looking for everything and with little knowledge of my surrounding out there."

"I can't say I agree with your reasoning. However, I can see that you have made up your mind in this matter. I just hope that this time you will be able to avoid catching a cold. As well as avoid any other misfortunes that seem to be your way with these sort of encounters of yours." Marilla spoke her mind but her heart was sure to be troubled for some time to come over this event. If only Anne were more like Matthew. His needs were few and managing his affairs went much smoother than Anne's ever have been since she stepped into her door that sunny afternoon years before.

"I can only do my best. I know we all have a very busy day tomorrow so I better finish up with the work that needs to done tonight. Goodnight to you both, if I don't see you before you go to sleep." Anne walked over to give them each a kiss on the cheek before returning to her room to finish the book she needed to read for her class.


	62. Hitting the Ice

The early evening air was crisp and clear. It's somber mood was only interrupted by the occasional clanking buggy or neighing of a horse passing along the nearby country road. Gilbert barely acknowledged the interruption because he was still reminiscing over the feel of Anne's back as he quickly ran his hand across it to show her his new hockey moves. Sure, she protested. Some. Still she played out his trick and she even chuckled over his silly stunt. Hum..chuckled? No, now that he thought about it, he didn't really get her to laugh that much. It would have been great if he really had her laughing so hard that she fell over! He started to wonder if Anne would really do that at all? Girls take things too seriously he observed typically. Anne though sometimes can be funny. She just didn't seem to want to hold onto any really unhappy feelings for too long did she? Rumor had it though that she did have a temper. Hopefully not as bad as Marilla Cuthbert did! Gilbert had heard only briefly about a fight she and his father had many years ago but no one really ever wanted to say anything more to him when he ever thought to ask more about it. Some things, you just know not to keeping bugging old folks about. He just sort of shrugged to himself because he really didn't know everything there was to know about Anne. Maybe it was that mystery that kept her so interesting? He couldn't really pinpoint that thought for sure. She was fun and as long as it was fun to be around her all of the other stuff wasn't worth bothering himself over too much.

Continuing on his way to the Barry's Pond, he had to stop a few times, to adjust his loaded up equipment. He often had to move around his stick so that it didn't get caught in woody branches or sticky thickets.

"Ow! Uhmph!" He shouted as he kicked his stick loose from behind a large rock along the road that it got caught behind. "I'm already getting beaten up and I haven't even hit the ice yet!" He winced but put aside his now bruised shin to make his way further down the road.

If only Davy didn't show up today his thoughts drifted back to his previously rambling. Than again, it was because of that boys interference that he got to get so close to Anne. He couldn't really remember if Anne was acting her disapproval of his actions or not? How he really did enjoy even when she told him to,"stop this" or "don't do that!" he smirked wickedly. Sure, it had to be bothering her when he does things like that but than, she always starts to laugh at him or just stare back at him. That look of hers. Ever since that first day that they met, no matter how much she tries to avoid looking right at him, she just couldn't. He wouldn't let her anyways. It was a trick, sure. His father did it whenever he felt Gilbert wasn't paying attention to him when he was speaking. Lots of times, he was just telling him the same old thing. He was happy now that finally, Winter was here and he had some time to get away from the farm.

If only Anne didn't have so much to do. Girls seem to be always busy doing something around the house. He started to think it would be almost impossible to get Anne away from her home even if he figured a way to convince her to practice skating with him. What fun is that?

She didn't seem too against his idea of his teaching her something new for once? Than he can play the teacher for once. How much fun would that be? He smiled broadly at that thought uncontrollably. Too much but she probably won't do it. Just as easily his smile turned into a disappointing frown. Furrowing his brows though in rebellion his inner determination kept him going on with his thoughts. He was sure, if only he could come up with some way, to convince her to try it, she would like it. She isn't too prissy. She walked all that way in the rain to that board meeting. No, whining about the weather, her petticoats. What a mess she must have been? He smiled again. He doubted she was very happy about it but when she spoke to the class, it was about how great the meeting went, right?

The road curved and Gilbert had to check his steps as he started to make his way down a sort of ravine through the wooded area leading towards the Pond. This reminded him what Diana told him about Anne's weak ankle. She injured it years before and that was why Anne would never enter into any sort of skating competition, even if she wanted to. That made him feel sort of sad but while working with the cows in the field he had come up with a solution for that as well. He would just teach her how to wrap her ankle up so that it wouldn't bend as much. He had decided that he was going to spend this season working on strengthening his left side. Fred thought he was an idiot but this should convince her that he could help support her while she skated with him. Every problem had a solution his father always told him.

Finally, coming up to the clearing, Gilbert could recognize the familiar sounds of his friends screeching across the ice. Soon, as he cleared a few huge trees in his path, he headed over to the familiar log bench where he could tie his skates on.

"Look who finally made it here!" Moody spoke up loudly when he recognized his friends gait. "I thought you might not make it." He said while Gilbert's shoved his stick at him in reply.

"Hey!" Moody argued but took the shoved item dutifully.

"I need to get my skates on. I told you I had tutoring today. Miss Cuthbert's cousins are living there now. Miss Dora got lost in the Woods, than her brother kept causing trouble when I was over there."

"I heard my grandpa talk about their coming here now. So, you don't like them much?" He asked looking down while he waited for his friend to get ready to skate.

"I don't know them much yet. The boy, Davy, he is a pain."

"He's a boy? Worse than, Tommy?"

"No kid is worse than Tommy. Maybe, Charlie when he is mad or doing something stupid."

"Why does Charlie do that? I mean, get himself into so much trouble still? You'd think by now he get tired of being told to stop it all of the time."

"Charlie? Stop being Charlie? Good luck! Why do you bring snakes to class? I really did have to grab up that Davy boy for Anne and Marilla. He left his sister out in the backwoods all alone. Can you believe that?"

"Sounds bad. Why did you have to fetch him for? Miss Cuthbert let you do that?"

"Why not? I wasn't going to make Anne have to fight with the boy. He kept trying to kick me!"

"Really? Did you kick him back?"

"No but I did offer to toss him into the well. Sending the bucket after him if he didn't stop fighting with me."

"She'd never let you do that, Gilbert." Moody shook his head in disagreement.

"I was ready to do it! Maybe Mrs. Lynde would have let me do it?" He answered as he now, was trying to stand and get his balance up.

"I doubt it."

"Who knows? Here, hand me back my stick." He reached out his hand to grasp a hold of his hockey stick to help him keep his balance.

"Did you bring any pucks? We might need another one." Moody wondered as he tried to figure out what Mr. Sloan had the other guys doing out there on the ice.

"I did but let's see if we really need it. It is always a pain trying to get it back after practice."

"What's keeping you, Blythe? Already forget how to use those skates?" Charlie yelled out when he saw him making his way out.

"How can I miss the opportunity to smack around something better than an ornery bull, right?" Gilbert answered back at him.

"No bulls here. No one is as stubborn as you are. If I were a bull, I'd shove you around too."

"Your good opinion of me is never wasted with words. I have my tutoring now. Be happy to see my handsome face." He grinned back at Charlie before starting to skate.

"Tutoring,,,you are so far behind. Poor Miss Shirley. If I catch you hogging the puck, I'll help you hide your scary snoot. Free of charge!" Charlie shot back at his least favorite rival.

"With you on the team, it will be the repair man that will be my friend. Than again, some pretty girl might take pity on me? Nurse me back to health. That could be fun?" Gil pondered playfully as he skated close but not too close to where Charlie was mocking him from.

"I wouldn't want that to happen. I guess I have to be more careful now." He replied while he sweep back his hand over the top of his head.

"Girls don't do that anyways. They just laugh at you when you fall. Sometimes, they make you fall on purpose!" Moody complained thinking of how some of his classmates loved to taunt him.

"If you didn't put snakes in their desks or steal their snacks, maybe one of them might be nice to you?" Charlie pointed out with an exaggerated look of , "I told you so", on his face.

"Girls are such babies. Snakes are great and my pa would set them loose if didn't keep them with me. Everyone takes snacks if they are left out on the desk. Even you, Charlie."

"I'm special. I also bring extra pencils or chalk so I deserve special priviledges" Charlie reminds him snobbishly.

"More like bribes to keep the other kids from tattling on him is more like it." Gilbert grins and than skates a circle around Charlie to bother him more.

"It isn't called a, 'bribe", if you give a gift. You never give much in gifts and that is why the girls like me better."

"Oh, please! Stop hurting me! I just have to be my nice and polite self. Girls like me any ways and that makes you jealous." Gilbert adds sheepishly.

"They do Charlie. I don't know why though because you are still a brat at times." Moody points out.

"Sometimes, they just bother me. Still, it doesn't matter right now. I hope the are all madly in love with you Charlie."

"They all are, of course. Especially our teacher. She almost always calls on me first in class. Of course I know the right answers so that does make me more special."

"You wish. Stop daydreaming. It's making me feel ill and I might just throw up on you if you don't stop."

"Find a bucket or dig a hole. Father will bench you if do it on me. Then the girls will just think you are worse than Moody and can't play the game any longer."

"You are not that great, Charlie. If I didn't play you would have no one to pass the puck to you. Or block either." Moody defended his position even though it was well known, he was still pretty awkward at his new height on the ice.

"Sure. I didn't say get out of the game, Moody. Gilbert's just trying to get me mad, that's all." Charlie sort of apologized about as much as he was able to do with his ego.

"You will be careful if you want to win more games this year. White Sands has a great team, my father tells me." Moody adds in warning.

"They don't have anything else to do but train it seems? Father tells me that we can beat them. With sticks if we have to." Charlie smiles and than laughs at his own wit.

"What are you boys jabbing on about? I said to line up, run the course and show me how well you can control the puck. If you can't do that right, we have already lost the game." Mr. Sloan spoke up and the boys started to follow his command.

"He means, if we can't get it in the net, it doesn't count. Time for more fun." Gilbert rallied himself for his practice.

The team ran through relays for most of the early evening. A crowd of younger and elderly folks gathered around to see how well the boys were playing out there. It would later be reported by those whose attended late night business meetings or around the hearth after dinner.

Practice was almost over before Fred Wright pulled up on his horse with his things tied tightly against his saddle.

"Hey, look over there, it's Fred Wright! Does this mean you are playing after all?" Gilbert spoke up as he hurriedly skated closer to where Fred stopped. His skates almost screeched as he came to an abrupt halt close by.

"What do you think? I came all of the way out here to watch you girls do tricks? Yep, I can't let you have all of the attention, Blythe. Your father said I needed to cover your back. Moody, can't and Charlie won't." Fred told him as he untied his skates from the saddle.

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, no? Let's see if you can get through the whole season without a bloody nose."

"That was a long time ago. I'm much faster now. My father and I talk a lot about how to move and what to do when you play."

"I guess you had time to talk about it more when you were gone. I'm sure glad that you are back, Gilbert. It was really boring without you here."

"You still had Abe, right? When is he getting back here?"

"He's back! Didn't you hear?"

"No, being at the far side of the Island is like being around the World sometimes..."

"I suppose. He should be out around here soon."

"Anne said he will be in our class this year, too."

"Really? I would think he was ahead of all of you? Being in England and all."

"Ruby said he wants to study with us for the Queens test. His father wants him to go through Queen's one year program before making up his mind where to attend College."

"Must be nice."

"What's that?"

"Being able to choose to go to College. I figure that Ruby's mother wanted him around for awhile before he leaves her again."

"That's what I was thinking too. My mother tells me she would tie a rope around my leg before she'd let me run off to some College." Fred said sounding sort of disappointed when he spoke up.

"My mother is almost as bad. Though my grand-uncle says you can't be a Doctor now without a certificate. Too many high faluting ideas now for a new Doctor to have to learn. Surgical stuff, like that."

"So are you going to be a Doctor now, Gilbert? You're pulling my leg right?"

"Yes, I am. That's just what he said. I don't know what I am going to do in College. I just know I want to know everything. Anne shouldn't be smarter than I am, right?"

"She already is. Ha, ha, you are in love with a girl who will be like Miss Barry!"

"That's not funny, Fred."

"Yes it is! Oh wow! She'll have you washing her dishes, mopping her floors! This is too much, Gilbert! If I don't stop laughing I might lose it." Fred told him, leaning over and trying to keep his balance by bracing his hand against a nearby log tied fence.

"Stop it Fred. Or I'll have to hit you." Gilbert threatened him feeling hot and red in the face but it was all he could do not to laugh at himself.

"Go ahead, hit me! Give it your best shot!" Fred now stands up in his skates daring his friend to take him on.

"I just want to hit you so much but I won't. My hands are full with all of this stuff."

"Chicken. Hey.."

"What are you boys doing? Are you here to practice or gossip?" Mr. Sloan yelled out to them.

"Practice!" The two called out together and than laughed at their timing.

The team practiced for almost an hour before they called it quitting time. It was starting to get dark out and the wind was picking up. Tossing about a frosty chill, hitting, against their exposed faces.

"So, Fred, you don't mind Abraham playing goalie this year? I want you playing defense more this last year." Mr. Sloan spoke to him seriously.

"No, it's fine. Whatever works, right?"

"I know you usually played goalie. I just believe we will need you to keep boys away from our goal. You might like to score some once in awhile. It being your last year. I thought you might at least want the chance to."

"I don't really mind. Abe isn't as big as I am but he is fast. I don't mind playing back-up for him since I might have to miss a game because of my outside work."

"Don't say that! I mean, I understand but I don't want to have to play without you."

"Don't worry, father. Fred can get his father to work his farm if he has to. Or one of his brothers for that matter." Charlie said feeling rather smart of his answer.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you get a shovel and do some real work?" Fred called out.

"Sorry, too busy. Can't let the mail pile up."

"Do what you have to, Fred. That's why I rather Abe play goalie this season." Mr. Sloan advised.

"Why don't you have Jacob help out at the farm? He never seems to have much to do." Moody brought up then.

"Jacob? You don't know him too much do you? I'm working my uncle's farm because he can't do all of the work." Gilbert answered back.

"I wouldn't trust him to birth a rat. It's a lot of work, Gilbert. Jacob just isn't that great with farm work yet." Fred tried to be fair.

"Let him plant grass or something. I know. I don't mind helping my uncle. He helped my parents while we were away." Gilbert decided.

"Let's head on home boys. Your parents will start looking out for you by now. See all of you next practice." Mr. Sloan instructed so the boys started to scatter in different directions for home.

"Fred, you don't mind playing up with me do you? I plan on playing the left flank more this year. Charlie will be on the right. I can trust you to catch the puck and not be pushed around by those Fitzpatrick brothers."

"I'm fine with Gillis as goalie. We can practice some, hopefully. I wouldn't mind scoring a goal or two." He grinned to himself shyly.

"How many Fitzpatricks are there playing now?" Gilbert asked curious.

"Beats me? Hey, Charlie, how many Fitz boys playing this year on Sands?" Fred called out.

"At least a dozen, I think? You can't be scared of them are you? My cousins are worse then they are." Charlie bragged.

"Says you. How can any family have that many boys? Unbelievable." Fred shook his head in disbelief.

"What about the Blewitts? Or the Lyndes for that matter? You have two brothers as well, you know!" Gilbert counted off.

"Okay. I get it."

"Too bad your brothers can't play any more. Even with Abe, it will be tough to beat teams like Sands." Gilbert mentioned with concern.

"We just have to think of them as a field of heifers and just mow those fancy boys down. Sure, they have College kids for Coaches but we have more muscle. Let them dance. We will just have to teach them how to get out of our way." He reasoned simply.

"Still, my father says make good plans when you play. The game works better for us if we know what the other guys are doing on our team."

"That's true. We can work on some of that with your father than. Hopefully, Mr. Sloan will agree. It's our team but we need his help in setting up our plays."

"That's true. It is good for his business, father says, so he is a good choice. He does make practices and helps us get games to play as well. We are lucky that he likes to do that."

"We are. I wish Mr. Barry had the time for it though. He just is easier to explain things to, that's all." Fred said.

"I know he and my father get along better. If he had a son, he probably would. At least he helps us out getting the things that we need. My father did a good job on this stick. When he finds some extra wood around, he makes me extra pucks. I have to sand them down, paint them so they will slide but I'm happy about it."

"My father is good too. I made my own stick here though."

"Not bad. You should make one for that boy, Davy is his name."

"That kid over at Anne's? What for?"

"So I have something to swat him with." He smiled back at him devilishly.

"A stick is all you need for just that. Why should I waste all of that time?"

"Really, he needs something to do. I told Dora we would help keep him out of trouble. She says he pesters her too much."

"If I find some left over wood than I will. Maybe I can get my father to help. I'm just so busy right now. If he can start it, I'll finish it up, how's that sound?"

"Good to me. I'll check with my aunt for some old skates. See if your sisters might have some for Dora, will you?"

"I'll ask around. We have plenty of cousins but things show up when someone needs them."

"Great. I'll check with Diana too. Minnie Mae can't be big enough for her old ones yet I bet."

"No, I doubt it. His farm is doing really well. Gilbert? Mr. Barry went to some College didn't he?"

"Yes, I think so? Not sure why since he is just a farmer?"

"Maybe he didn't know he wanted to be a farmer at first? He is an awfully fancy man for a farmer don't you think?"

"You might say so. Do you ever think about going to College, Fred? I mean, I know what your mother said but didn't you ever want to go? At all?"

"Humm..not really. It just never came up around my place. We are all farmers out here. Or ranchers or both? I learned a lot, helping out my father."

"That's true. You're really strong. That helps. Who haven't you worked with for the harvest?"

"None that I can think of."

"Gilbert..."

"What?"

"Do you think Diana will be mad if I don't go to College. Even Queens?"

"I think she will understand. If she even likes you." He looked over at Fred with a concerned look.

"Don't say that, Gilbert. I shouldn't even be thinking about it right now."

"No, not right now!" Now he just grinned back at him before turning to head out toward his house.

"Just make sure you keep your mind on the game and not trying to impress your teacher." He remarked smartly.

"Don't bug me about that. We know that Mr. Barry is a big hockey fan. I was going to ask you about something I was thinking about lately."

"Aren't you hungry, yet? I know I am." Fred complained impatiently.

"I had a snack at the Cuthberts."

"So, is this about Mr. Barry?" He tried to guess.

"No, not Mr. Barry. His daughter, Miss Barry."

"What about her? I thought I wasn't suppose to be talking about her?"

"This is different. Anne keeps trying to pair me up with Diana to skate with."

"I thought you wanted to skate with Anne, right?"

"Anne's so stubborn. I told Anne that I can't lift up, Diana. I didn't want to hurt her feelings since she is a friend. I think you are stronger than I am." He asked him in a silly way of speaking.

"I know I am. I wouldn't lift up Diana to skate. We are close in height. She wouldn't want me to, either." Fred said staunchly.

"Anne would I bet. She loves to twirl around. Sort of silly but even switching her around will be easy for me to do with her. Not sure how to do that with all of those skirts though?" He pondered thoughtfully.

"That would be too funny. Just seeing you trip around them would be worth the show."

"I would have to convince her that flannel is warm enough to skate in. That velvet or wool? She'll be as stiff as a board."

"That's right. She's so thin though. It isn't fair to make her freeze just so you can look good skating?"

"I always get heated up when I skate a lot? At least it's worth trying to convince her to try it. Don't you think?"

"She isn't going to skate with you, Gilbert. I know you think you can do anything but it is a school event."

"I know that. I mean, since it is for school, shouldn't she participate as well? Who else could she skate with besides me?"

"There is always, Charlie?"

"Never. Why do you like to make me mad?"

"Moody?"

"He'll break her other ankle"

"I know she doesn't like Billy. Just ask someone else. Why make things harder on her? My parents keep saying people talk about her being too nice to the boys in her class."

"Just watch out for the Sloans. They like Anne and so does, Charlie."

"Anne isn't doesn't like Charlie that way. He needs to keep his hands to himself." Gilbert stated stubbornly.

"What about you, Gilbert? You know you are worse off than he is."

"That's different. My hands were right on her waist, where they belong." He offered back gleefully now.

"Seriously? You really are amazing. What did you do this time? I'm not sure it is proper for me to ask?"

"I played a game showing Anne how my new hockey fake worked. I needed to touch her waist to show her how I doubled back without my skates."

"I don't understand Anne sometimes. Why would she let you touch her like that? She seems too proper and disciplined to fall for all of that?"

"Don't blame her for being helpful. I did it to catch that orphan boy, Davy."

"Huh? What did he have to do with it?"

"Can you believe it? The boy already is sweet on her? So, I told Anne if she let me do this, I was sure to get the boy mad enough to charge at me if I did it."

"So it worked? Sorry I missed the show. Sometimes I think Anne is just flirt." Fred announced suspiciously.

"Don't say that, Fred. She's just being Anne. Lucky me. How can I not like her? She makes me laugh so much."

"Except when she doesn't react the way that you want her to. I still say she won't skate with you. Will Charlie be mad if you don't skate in his event?"

"Don't curse me, Fred. I don't know of anyone else to skate with? Maybe Ruby but her parents won't let her do anything risky."

"You will probably make her cry when she gets scared."

"Or worse. She will just faint on me. I don't want to skate with Josie. We will only just fight."

"And Jane, maybe?"

"No, not Jane. Diana acts too sweet on me. I wish you would get busy with her. She is a good friend but I feel so weird whenever she acts too nice to me."

"Why don't you skate with Jane?"

"Not Jane. I don't want my folks getting the wrong idea. Girls start thinking I am looking for a wife, then rumors go around." Gilbert paused to think before continuing on with his thoughts, " Jane is nice but not too much fun. Diana is fun when you get her away from her folks. Too bad her mother is so strict."

"She's proper. I just think Diana is so pretty. So, nice. I just like her too much."

"I know Fred, I know. I wish we could just work this all out and just have fun." He sighed as he looked up hoping that some stars will appear to offer him some hope and encouragement.

"I need to go, Gilbert. So do you. I'm suppose to get up early and you have work to do too." Fred spoke up now, checking the belt around his horse's saddle to make sure it was still secure.

"Fine. Just leave. I'll see you around later." Gilbert told him waving him off before continuing on his lonely way home.

Later that evening at Green Gables the two staunchly dressed matrons of the house were working steadily on their individual sewing projects. With the arrival of the twins, they both knew, their duty to prepare them for the cold days ahead of them.

Anne came down the stairs and entered into the Parlor to speak with both Marilla and Rachel.

"Hello, Anne. What brings you down here tonight? You seemed very interested in that book you were reading upstairs." She noted as she raised her head above her work.

"It's for my class. Now I need a break from school work and I wanted to discuss an idea I had spoken to Mr. Payne about regarding his daughter, Alice."

"I see. Well, what is it? I'm listening." She asks wondering why Anne didn't just come out with her thoughts just then.

"Remember I told you about my work over at the Payne's home? The house was in such a state when I arrived there. Poor Alice was trying to wash out her stockings. It was such a sight to behold. The girl was just frustrated over the task because she obviously didn't know what she was doing. How could I not at least try to help her in her time of need?" Anne described.

"How difficult can it be to wash stockings? Honestly, Anne, you make it sound so ridiculous." Mrs. Lynde spoke up abruptly.

"One would think so. She just didn't think to scrub out the feet. She sort of dipped them in soapy water and oh, so much soap! I suggested that it might be possible for her to visit here? Just so she could follow along with us, to learn how to properly clean a house. I really haven't the spare time to keep going over to the Payne's house with everything left I still have to do." Anne explained. than bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything further, trying to hide her nervousness over their possible replies.

"I don't know, Anne? The twins are a regular handful. Marilla, can you really handle another child around with those two heathens running here and there?" Rachel inquired while she pulled her stitches ever tighter.

"They're not "heathen", Rachel. True, they haven't much discipline. They are only eight years old. We must take that under consideration." Marilla pointed out to her unconsciously clicking her needles also in a tight rhythm to match..

"Still, it is quite a lot to ask."

"Than again, we haven't done much for the Payne's have we now?"

"Such an unfortunate situation for a child, to be sure. I find it hard to believe the child is so helpless though, Anne? Let the housekeeper mend her ways, I say."

"Indeed. How do you suppose we will manage yet another child around here, Anne?"

"Her mother has been ill almost the entire year. It appears that her mother did all of the chores herself. It was just their way? Mr. Payne's currant housekeeper is not much more than a child herself and not very capable, I assure you. Her mother's health must have delayed any plans she must have had to teach her daughter well? They always hoped that Mrs. Payne would recover fully wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose. Still a pitiful predicament to be in." Rachel shook her head in disappointment.

"Maybe she can work some with Dora? I thought they might make good playmates as well. It is always easier to finish a chore with a friend by your side? It might ease Dora's loneliness and help ease Alice's loss as well? This is just what I was thinking at the time." Anne tried to describe for them.

"Dora might benefit with a friend of her own?"

"I can tell you that letting her brother lead her around is no good for her. Dora seems interested in learning her way around a kitchen. That much I have noticed."

"I'll help out more with David when I am at home. I need to determine how far their education has progressed. Hopefully they won't be too far behind for their age. Gilbert told me he

will help take David out with him when he comes here to work." Anne offered up hoping this would sway their thinking some.

"We will have to see about all of that. That little boy does like to get in the way or run around trying to avoid doing too much work it seems. As long things don't get worse for the girl with Davy always being around. I am at least charitable enough to give it a try, Anne. Hopefully, I won't be disappointed." Marilla pointed out to her.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on the three of them then. But mind you if she get the way of my putting together a proper supper or finds her way into my things, she will have to stay at home with her own family. I promise you, Anne. Don't fight me on this one." Rachel stared back at Anne, with such a stern look, that she had to turn away, fearing she might at any minute turn roughly into a stone monument right there in the place that she stood had she not.

"I'm just sure that Alice and Dora would be good friends." Anne claimed as she reached her arms around Marilla to offer her a comforting hug. Than she felt that in fairness, she should hug, Rachel, as well.

"Oh, Anne! You do know how to surprise me so. Now mind my cup of tea right there." Mrs. Lynde said in her uneasiness.

"I'm sorry. I just felt it was fair to hug you both."

"I need to get back to my work but I need to bring up one more issue about the Payne's."

"What else can be the matter?"

"The Payne's have invited me out to lunch." Anne brought up carefully.

"I see. When is this suppose to be taking place?" Marilla asked her sternly. Already raising her cackles in an alarmists manor.

"How is this to take place, Anne? Surely, Mrs. Payne is in no condition to entertain company. Let alone the rest of the family. You already stated the conditions of their currant maids ineptitude" Mrs. Lynde interjected just suddenly.

"This must be true. Well, Anne? How can this be?"

"I was asked to accompany Alice and Mr. Payne to a luncheon at the White Sands Hotel." Anne explained, nervously, twirling a pencil she found absently now in her skirt pocket.

"Out of the question, Anne. What were you thinking?"

"It isn't proper, Anne. Even if he happens to be a widower by that time." Rachel mentions rather indelicately.

"Oh, what a thought, Rachel! I just cannot decide why would a man ask such a thing of someone of Anne's age and situation?"

"He only meant it as a means of cheering up Alice. I just cannot imagine, Timothy, having any sort of improper intent."

"Timothy? Yes, well you just don't understand these sort of details. I don't know what it will take for you to teach this girl to plan responsibly?"

"Really, Rachel. I..well..I already accepted his invitation. He was so sad. Alice was so excited to hear of this news. How can I disappoint them now? Mrs. Payne is aware of this event and I was assured she herself felt it was a fair payment for my services."

"Charity does not come with a price, Anne. I taught you better than that. I know that I did." Marilla spoke out mournfully.

"I would hope so. That girl of yours, Marilla, insists on being the talk of the town, I tell you."

"Honestly, Rachel. Anne does attract a fair amount of attention because of the work that she does here in Avonlea. Nothing more. Still, Anne, this cannot take place. It goes against the proper behavior of one of your age. Even taking into consideration that you are the girls teacher after all."

"How can I now disappoint the two of them? As you mentioned, neither one of them can cook? I asked for nothing in payment. I expected nothing. It just seems more shameful to reject their invitation? It is a public place. How can I hurt Alice anymore by rejecting it further?" She pleaded sadly. Looking up at them for a reasonable excuse.

"He was wrong to ask you to do this for them."

"Nothing good or proper in such an invitation. It will open you up to even worse gossip now Anne."

"I'm afraid if I decline now, won't that make me appear to be an ineffective teacher? If any other parent made such a request wouldn't it be proper for me to accept it? To refuse would make me look ungrateful or welcome some talk of certain favoritisms against them." Anne tried to talk herself now through this dilemma.

"That would look poorly on the girl. Especially for a teacher to refuse such a request. It would be expected of you to attend a decent invitation. However, under the currant circumstances, I find this one to be too..indelicate, Anne."

"Perhaps we should think more on this problem before I out right deny them then. I do not want to grieve Mrs. Payne further or poor Alice. It would break her heart to have to celebrate the holidays so alone."

"Should we consider inviting them to dine with us, Marilla? I don't see how we will manage but if I could handle ten children, I surely can come up with something to feed the lot of them?" It appeared that Mrs. Lynde was struck with a moment of honest charity and good will.

"Seating will be difficult to be sure but with Matthew now departed from us, it would be our Christian duty to help them some."

"Oh, Marilla, Rachel, what a splendid notion! I..I hadn't even imagined the thought but then here you two are? Suggesting such a thing as this?" Anne twirled around in a circle full of the joy in the moment.

"I shall than offer forth an invitation from us? In lieu of a luncheon engagement, correct?" She stopped her merry making to catch up with their expressions. "Then again, I was rather impressed with the idea of visiting the White Sands Hotel again. Hoping that maybe this time I can appreciate it in all of its' splendor. I couldn't say I took in much of it before because of my fever and nervousness over the whole event.

"Enough of that with you, Anne. Stop moving around so much before you knock something over in here. I will send off a proper invitation, Anne. After it is sent, please inform Mr. Payne of your change in plans. Hopefully, it will be adequate." Marilla offered before moving herself around some so that she could go back to her sewing.

"Than I will wait for your instructions. No reason to spoil the surprise." She reasoned cheerfully.

"You just make sure you don't go around making anymore questionable plans without first talking with us. We are only looking out for your own good." Marilla told her sternly.

"It is not such a bad plan to entertain the Payne Family in our house, Marilla. He is fine looking young man. Really too young to be a widower at his age. The girl too will need to be looked after when her Mother has passed on. This may prove to be good situation for Anne?"

"None of that now, Rachel. Not in my presence. Anne is too young to be seriously considering such a state. Not with her pending classes ahead of her."

"You have to look past College, Marilla. For Anne's own good." She argued back at her.

"I need to return to my studies." Anne decided it was time for her to make a quick exit. "I don't want to consider any sort of match making until after Redmond. Please try to remember that this is the most important thing in my life, besides all of you, of course."

"Than run along, Anne. It wasn't nice of us to keep you so long from your studies." Marilla apologized while glaring at Rachel to just hold her thoughts right now.

"I can't believe how you insist on avoiding Anne's need for a suitor." Rachel stated as she tried to mange a pair of delicate scissors in her hand.

"I do not believe it is our right to make judgments in her place."

"And when you are gone? Who will care for her well being? She has no other family and you are merely a borrowed one at that, Marilla."

"I don't see things as you like do. I haven't made up my mind about the house I have here. No matter how the affair turns out, Anne will always have a home here, as long as she wants."

"There is no trusting that your relatives would feel the same way. Besides, I was only considering the possibility in the moment. A girl like Anne, hopefully, will have more than one options laid out before her. But she has no right to be too picky either. All of that education can make a girl ornery and hard to keep still. It isn't favorably looked upon by most suitable men. I rather favor Gilbert some in her case still. If he can grow up right. Doesn't trip himself up with the drink or improper women."

"Really, Rachel. I have no such ideas for Anne. In regards to either of those two men. Or boys."

"You better start thinking about it soon. Turn Anne to this idea. She's head strong. You know it to be true, Marilla. If your health went for the worse, the poor girl will want for everything. I would have never left matrimony strictly up to my own daughters. You see, I do not lose sleep because my daughters are not set up or cared for in my place. You should be wanting the same security for Anne as well."

"All in good time, Rachel. At least let the girl make her way in College. See who she might meet over there."

"Oh! Don't tell me you mean for Anne to marry some far off boy from who knows where?"

"I would prefer that she would favor someone from around here, of course, Rachel. I just don't want to take away her dream of finishing College. She can't do that and properly keep house all together now can she?"

"No, I suppose not. But if she puts it off, all of the good boys will be gone. Than she will have to be happy with some poorer choice."

"She's sixteen, Rachel."

"Close to seventeen. Than eighteen. By twenty, she will be in a sorry place. That's all. Especially since now beau's are taking notice."

"Enough of this talk. Let her get through this school year. See how she does away from home. Oh, now you have me thinking about her leaving here, all alone." Growing quiet suddenly, Rachel could almost sense a tremendous sadness come over her friend. Something not too common for one of Marilla's strong temperament.

"I just felt you should know how I feel about things. No reason for us to grieve over things yet to be. Anne has made some good friends at Queens. We must invite her Priscilla over for a visit, shall we?"

"Yes, we should. I had forgotten about her in all of this commotion. I'll speak to Anne about it as soon as I can."

"Good then. Diana Barry is a good child. I think it might do Anne some good though to be around someone who is more her peer. Maybe than she will start thinking about her future."

"Maybe she will. No more, Rachel. I need to focus on what I am working on now." And so the room grew quiet except for the sound of a crackling fire and the ticking of an ancient wall clock nearby. Neither one of the two ladies sat comfortably though in their chairs. They both could not escape their own scenarios of Anne's uncertain future from their minds. This left the room eerily silent, rather than its' usual comforting and homey setting for them both.

Marilla Cuthbert had never imagined Timothy Payne as a suitor for her Anne. She had just started to take young Gilbert into some consideration but was still finding it hard to escape her resentment over the way his father behaved with her so many years ago. Even if she may have been in the wrong not to ever forgive him entirely for his outlandish behavior. She couldn't help but notice some of that brashness in the son but convinced herself it was foolish to even consider such a thing as marriage knowing how young the boy still is. Now though? Would Anne even consider such an arrangement with a widower? She was awful fond of that girl Alice of his? There was no denying this was true. Anne would probably make a suitable mother for the child but a wife to such a man? At her age? It seemed wrong not to even consider it but could Anne ever think to change her mind about leaving all of them for Redmond? Marilla just couldn't image the girl changing her mind at this point. Yet, did not Anne put aside a full scholarship to care for her in her hour of need? Would she ever do such a thing for such a man?

She found herself suddenly unable to concentrate on her work just than. It was too much for her poor old mind to seriously contemplate any further. She wished that she at least had Matthew's point of view to debate all of this with her. If only he knew how much work he was leaving behind for her to do and at her age too?

"Rachel, I'm going to go to my bed. I'm afraid that I'm much too tired to do any more work on this tonight. I hope that you sleep soundly and well this night." She finished putting aside her knitting, than grasping tightly to the chairs arms to steady her balance.

"Are you all right, Marilla? Here, let me move this cup back just a little bit further out of the way."

"I'll be fine after I've had some rest. Good night." She stated plainly as she left quietly from the room leaving Mrs. Lynde curious to know what was going through that mind of hers to make her leave in such an odd manner. Rachel determined that her friend would be fine after a good nights rest and started to hum a familiar choir tune to distract herself from her sudden feeling of loneliness.


	63. An Afternoon Lunchoen of some Importance

The following Sunday the Ladies and Gentleman of Green Gables went through their usual hello and goodbyes. The weather was cold but the seaside wind was at bay this early afternoon. Most of the kindly people of Avonlea were enjoying some time spent with friends. Many who only visited with each on the first day of each week.

Folks dispersed from the Church grounds to rush back home to a welcome noontime feast.

While Marilla Cuthbert did her very best to help make things comfortable for Miss Josephine Barry, her niece and Anne were trying desparately to find something to keep Davy busy.

"Nothing seems to please him, Anne! Why must you be such a stubborn little boy?" Diana asked Davy impatiently as she tried not to get her fine skirts caught up in the surrounding weeds.

"I don't see why I can't go fishing right now? I bet I can catch something good even for dinner!" He tried to make his decision look responsible. Really though he just wanted to be away from people who didn't speak much or wore too many fancy clothes for no good reason to him.

"I told you Davy it's impossible to fish and stay clean. Marilla wants you close by. You don't want to miss out on some of her best cooking do you?" Anne tried to tempt his good behavior.

"No I don't. Still, can't a man do something with his free time? Something he wants to do with it?"

"You're still just a boy, Davy. We must respect our elders because they look out for our good will." Diana recited but all she got was a taunting look back from Davy for her efforts.

"Can't you just throw a ball back and forth with your sister?" Anne wondered as time slipped by.

"Nooo! I can't! Dora is inside playing with those dumb paper dolls of hers. She says it's too dirty to play outside in the snow." He answered her back bitterly.

"That makes perfect sense to me Davy. Why can't you just read a good book?" Diana thought feeling positive now.

"Because there aren't any good books to be read around here, that's what!" He shouted back now just getting really annoyed.

"Any book would do you some good young man. I give up Anne. Why didn't I think to ask Gilbert's Mother for some toy soldiers to borrow?" She leaned back near a tree but with just enough space between the two to keep her hair from becoming all mussed up from it prickly bark.

"Do you have any nails around here? I can hammer them into a log for some practice?" He looked up hopeful.

"I don't know Diana? Won't that make too much noise for our guests?" Anne asked her.

"I would think so, Anne. If he wounded himself it could cause quite a scene."

"I'm running out of ideas too, Diana. What about drawing some pictures? Some boys like to do that?" Anne tried again valiantly.

"I want to run around. I just don't see why I can't go to the beach and fish with the other guys. It's not fair."

"It's not too fair either to keep us from helping inside with lunch. Can't you just toss rocks across the field?"

"If you can line up some cans along the fence, you can challenge yourself to see how well you can throw?" Anne thought it might not be too hazardous?

"I rather throw rocks at the birds." He said unenthusied by the idea.

"No, don't throw rocks at the birds, please."

"Can I use my sling shot to shoot them with?"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea right now. You might accidentally hit someone coming outside. The Allan"s will be here shortly. Just try out my idea first. Or, you will have to come inside and read a boring book."

"Never! You can't make me."

"Don't tempt me too much Davy. Just please be careful not to soil your good clothes. Everyone is dressed nicely and this means a lot to Marilla. She does a lot for you, so please return her kindness."

"I'll do this but only for awhile. Lunch better not be too long from now because throwing rocks isn't as fun as fishing is." Davy gave in reluctantly seeing how the two older girls looked like they were losing their patience with him right than.

"Good. Finally. Come along, Diana, let's see what is left to still be done." Anne took her friends hand to lead her back inside where it was indeed much more cozier inside.

"Diana? Come along! What's wrong?" Anne turned to her friend when she noticed her stopping outside of the Kitchen stoop.

"Oh, Anne. It's just...I'm afraid things just won't go well today. My Aunt is not easy to talk to." She told her in with a voice full of dispair.

"Now, Diana. I have yet to meet a person who cannot listen to reason. Your petition is honest and of good merit. I once feared that Marilla would not be able to see the truth in some things but I was wrong. Now we can talk out almost everything we seem to disagree on rationally."

"I suppose so. I just can't stop myself from feeling nervous about this whole affair."

"Here than. Just hold my hand and let's see if we can think of something to put her in good spirits, shall we?" Anne's eye semed to twinkle with delight at the challenge to find a way to accomplish her hopes for Diana's future.

They walked together through the Kitchen and found Miss Josephine Barry, Mrs. Lynde and Miss Cuthbert sitting together in the Parlor talking amongst themselves.

"So here are those two wayward girls. I see you finally decided it fit for you to join us in here after all." Miss Barry announced as they entered the room.

"We're sorry to make you have to wait on us. I had to come up with finding something to keep an eight year old boy entertained for a while." Anne told them as she took a seat on the elegantly covered sofa near by.

"It took you two long enough out there." Rachel spoke up abruptly.

"It had to be something that wouldn't ruin his Sunday best." Diana added in Anne's defense.

"We are all adjusting to the task of settling in these two children, Josephine." Marilla explained woefully.

"I managed with George when I was simply a young woman, Marilla. Good discipline and a sound education is what those two children will need to behave themselves properly."

"She has her hands full with these two, Josephine. They have lived a life completely undisciplined. It will take a miracle to make up for all that those two, especially the boy, have gone without the last couple of years." Rachel reported sincerely.

"Now, Rachel, you are going to extremes. The girl, Dora, is not much trouble and her brother, David, will be given a sound routine of work to help him learn to be more responsible." Marilla spoke up seriouly.

"She's too easy on those children, Josephine. I try my best to tell her that children need to be made to do their chores and work on their lessons. If you can ever hope to raise them properly."

"Of course, Rachel. Give it some time. I have learned that this girl, Anne's her name correct?" She paused to acknowlege the other ladies nod of agreement. "Than I have heard of her accomplishment here in Avonlea. This gives a good testament of Marilla's ability to raise these two children properly." Josephine tried to reason with Rachel.

"Anne has come along well since she has been here in Avonlea. I can't say that I approve of girls going off and leaving their families. Setting up a proper home is what is expected of them."

"I see nothing improper at all with a young woman educating herself. It is very important for a woman as much as it is for a man to develop their minds to their fullest potential."

"I've come to understand the importance in seeking a good education as well. Women need the security that a sound education offers to us. Matthew and I both agreed that it was important that our Anne benefit from education anyway that she can. Anne here has proven to be quite an adept student. We have been very satisfied with how far she has advanced and how serious she has been about her studies. Why, I've never had to push her into learning anything. She has been a blessing to this family once she learned her way around here that is."

She said proudly but ended with a humorous smile that wasn't characteristically something she did easily.

"This is such a wonderful place to grow up. I couldn't ask for a better home than the one that the Cuthbert's have provided for me here. Diana has told me that you attended Redmond University when you were younger, Miss Barry?" Anne mentioned in Marilla's defense.

"So I did. That was many years ago when women were hardly welcome in a University. I, however, was an excellant student. When my Parents passed on, it was the only correct path for me to take. I was responsible for George's welfare and managing our families affairs. I needed to assure him that I was completely capable of managing our estate wisely."

"It must have been a lot of work for you, Aunt Josaphine."

"It was and I took my work very seriously." She stated back to them and then reached down to take a sip of tea from her nearbye cup.

"I don't know how to address my studies any other way, Miss Barry? College has opened up so many doors and windows for me. Everything new is like a rose. Knowledge, good and bad, deserve to be taken in so that one can make good choices. I think it also helps build our sense of compassion for others. We get to learn to have a better understanding of others around the World." Anne described descriptively.

"Have you traveled many places over seas, Aunt Josephine?" Diana asked her curiously.

"Not very much. I find keeping things in order right here has taken up most o my time. I find that I favor the idea of bringing more of Europe over here. So others can share their cultural values. As well as our own of course."

"That is very generous of you, Josephine. I am interested in news from abroad but my work is right here. My home, I've come to believe is my own castle in this world of mine. It may not be much by the world's standard but to us who live here, it is a paradise." Marilla surprised her Guests with this confession. It made Anne's eyes well up with tears. She knew that she was able to help her adopted Mother find the real value of owning such a jewel on this Island paradise for them.

"Well, this is a fine house, Marilla. It is well situated near the beach but not such a blessing in a Winter's Storm. Only heavenly places are worthy of real worshiping." Rachel decided in her mind.

"This is a good, stable, place. Rather out of the way for much business but the sea air can be a comfort in the heat of Summer. I find that living in Halifax is a more practical residence for a business woman. It offers me better access to various concerts that I tend to favor more in my old age."

"I am looking forward to my stay out there while attending University."

"Are you really looking forward to leaving your family here so much?"

Miss Barry queired suspiciously.

"Please don't take this wrong but I am anxious to explore Halifax on my own. It's like going away on a mysterious adventure to me."

"You will need to be on your best behavior out there, Anne. It won't be like it is here in Avonlea. It will be important that you learn the Cities culture and what ediqutte to follow out there." Rachel instructed.

"Yes, this is an important part of Society. Follow your Professors instructions seriously."

"That means not too much of your wandering off out there, Anne. There will be a good amount strangers out there. Take along another girl or boy that we know with you to be smart." Marilla instructed her as well.

"It must be lonely going away so far all alone, Anne. I think this is why it is my wish to go on to Queens with my friends." Diana mentioned sadly.

"Is there no hope of your going onto Queens this coming year?" Marilla asked kindly.

"So far, nothing has changed in this matter." Diana mumbled back.

"Perhaps this may be something they will reconsider later on." Anne stopped because she noticed the sound of her much anticipated Guests arriving at that moment.

"Anne, that must be the Allans." Marilla spoke up suddenly.

"You go along now, Anne! I don't want that boy out there to cause us any trouble for them. Mind that they don't catch their clothing on any sort of bramble or steps coming inside." Rachel explained and Anne was already out of her seat to make her way towards the fron of the house to meet them.

"Diana? Coming along?" Anne called out to her friend.

"Of course I am. I just wanted to be sure that the cups along the table were at a safe distance from its edge. Now here, I'm coming along!" She performed this practical courtesy for Marilla's Guest because her manners were well established. She was quite conscious too of her Aunts close scrutiny of her behavior so she was being extra thoughtful this afternoon.

Anne practically flew as her skirts seemed to float along past her as she rushed out to greet her beloved Mrs. Allan and her Husband.

"Goodness, Anne! Let them quiet down the horses first!" Diana called out as she walked behind Anne while trying to re-insert a stray pin to keep her hair up straight.

"Reverend Allan! Mrs. Allan! We are so happy that you were able to make it out here today!" Anne shouted out while she grew joyous at the site of their usually sunny faces.

"I'm so sorry that you had to wait on us, Anne. Please offer our apology to your Aunts. Our horse was out of sorts so we had to use our other one in order to get here." She explained while she was unpinning a very lovely cream colored hat from her head.

"You have all been very patient with us, Miss Shirley. We made every effort we could because neither one of us wanted to miss an opportunity to be guest here at the Cuthbert's Farm." Pastor Allan told the two girls anxiously while they just gused over such enorous a compliment from someone who would know which homes offered the best hospitality in Avonlea.

"We are just so happy that you made it. Marilla and Rachel prepared so many special dishes for you especially. I know that Miss Josephine Barry is also looking forward to this lunch."

"Has she arrived yet? Of course she must have and left waiting on us? Poor dear. Let's move along now than, Reverend, so that we won't delay them any longer from their meal." Mrs. Allan took her husband's arm to pull him along with her.

"Anne? Anne! Are these those two Preachers we are waiting for to eat?" Davy caught up with her, running in from the field that he was playing in behind them.

"Oh, look at him, Anne! How can a boy cause so much damage in such a short time?" Diana complained after seeing how dirty Davy got while they were inside.

"What's the matter? I look fine!" He argued back while the Allans just looked down on him humorously.

"Please, Diana, take the Allans inside while I take this one up stairs to clean up."

"Anne why are you being so picky?"

"I can just stick you over here by the pump and wash you off that way if you please? It would however leave you much too wet to take a seat at the table inside though."

"Forget that idea. I can't help it that it took these people so long to get out here? Jimmy's dog came around and he is just a mess. Shook dirty water all over me. Must have gotten wet at the beach when the boys were out there fishing." He explained as he tried to brush off some of the dried up dirt off of his soiled shorts.

"It doesn't matter right now. I just want you to go straight up to your room this instant. I'll follow along after I pick up a clean wash towel to allow you to wash up some before joining the others to eat."

"I'm going. I'm starving for food right now!" He stated as he headed inside and headed up toward the stairway.

The two of them went upstairs to redress Davy in the most suitable clothes she could find for him to wear. Than they hurried back downstairs to join the others who were already showing signs of weary distress over this added delay.

They gathered together around the table and Marilla helped her guests to find appropriate seats. Once seated, Miss Barry found that she could no longer contain her silence.

"I see that you two young girls decided to finally join us for lunch." She stated while looking over towards Anne for her explanation.

"I'm so sorry to have made all of you wait on me. David had a mishap and it forced us to have to find him something proper to wear at the table." Anne explained, noting that Davy was reaching out for something to eat. It was quickly halted by Marilla who pulled his hand back to his plate hastily.

"You, young man, will have to learn a few more manners. Patience is a very important virtue." Miss Barry reprimand to Davy who had to use all of his will power not to fling something over at her across the table.

"It wasn't my fault...What?" He stopped when he felt someone nudge him in the knee. "That's all I have to say."

"Things do have a way of happening around here. Our being situated out here near the Beach draws in all sorts of drifters out this way." Marilla spoke up hoping to change the subject and keep some of the attention off of David's sloppy manners.

"That's true, Josephine. Folks always seem to think they can trample where ever they please out here. Many of the young ones will simply hop a fence rather than walk respectfully around them." Rachel noted with disappointment.

"That is unfortunate. Most of the time though, I found myself thinking that it must be nice to have a place out here with a cool, brisk, breeze to keep the surroundings at home comfortable." Josephine described kindly.

"I enjoy watching the large freighters passing around the bend when I am out for my afternoon walk." Rev. Allan said cheerfully.

"So do I. As well as the swooping and sailing of the seagulls in the afternoon skies." Mrs. Allan exclaimed also.

"So do I. Very much so." Anne too agreed happily.

"We try to pretend we are gulls sometimes. When the wind is very strong." Diana also felt enchanted with the conversation.

"That is so much fun!"

"It makes me dizzy after awhile!" Diana was starting to feel a little bit so, just trying to remember how it felt before.

"It's a good plot out here. I know Marilla was fortunate enough not to have many children crossing through her planting fields. Not the way my Thomas and I did when Summertime came upon us."

"It does have it's benefits. Every time I have to leave this place, I have to take some type of memento with me. Just something to make me feel closer to home." Anne spoke in a dreamlike voice that almost reminded one of a song.

"That is rather sentimental, Anne. When are you planning on attending the University. Diana told me you would be next year."

"In the Fall, Miss Barry."

"I see. It is not the same thing as going to mere Queens, girl, you do understand that I hope."

"Oh, I understand completely. Actually, I am already a student at Redmond University. It was important that I be here right now at this time. While Mrs. Lynde had a chance to settle her own affairs."

"Of course. Now than Diana. This Anne-girl, she's very ambitious. What have you to say for yourself?" She stared over at Diana who was wishing she could slide lower under the table to disappear from her Aunt's harsh glare at that moment.

"It is my wish, Aunty Jo, that I may go on to Queens in the coming Fall."

"Is that so? Why have I heard nothing of this from your Parents? You Mother just goes on and on about menus, flower arrangements. Such things I leave for my housekeepers to decide upon. It's what I pay them to do. Is that what you plan on doing? Housekeeping?"

"I feel it is an important duty for a woman to be well trained to do. Though really, I want to be smart too! I'm sure I can do a good job, if I went on to Queens."

"Than I'll ask you again. Why have I not heard of this coming to be?"

"It's my Mother."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't think it is wise to give a girl too much business sense. What would a girl do with such thoughts? A proper wife needs to be well organized and disciplined." Diana recited properly.

"It is how we were brought up to be. A proper house is a reflection on the woman who lives there." Rachel told them in agreement.

"A woman is capable of many different things I do believe. It is our mission in life, to present ourselves, as women of culture, refinement, etiquette and of course a sharp mind. We belittle ourselves when we go around blubbering on about the weather or chicken soup! There are important matters going on all around us. Why, it is our social responsibility!" Miss Barry stated sharply herself causing those around her to feel humble. Suddenly rather simple in the company of this very powerful woman. Though for the most part, both Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde held a great amount of responsibility in their community. Not withstanding the importance of spiritual guidance that both the Reverend and his Wife employ daily.

"Miss Barry, there is much wisdom in your words. I can say, with a certain amount of humble, humility, that I feel my pulpit serves just that purpose in this Town." Rev. Allan said gently with a small smile of confidence radiating through.

"Oh, I can tell all of you, my Husband spends many hours in study. He realizes how much our Townspeople look to us for guidance." Mrs. Allan added proudly.

"I do not want to lead my flock astray. In my services, I have many goals that I am working constantly to achieve. Apart from my customary services, like Weddings or Funerals, mending differences and inspiring others are very much a part of my sermons."

"He has his hands full with those,"others", in this Town, I can assure you!" Marilla spoke up cautiously, looking back around the table for the others reactions to her observation.

"In a Town such as this? Your duties Reverend must be overwhelming." Miss Barry said sharply.

"We have no more than any other proper Town can expect. Though some of the people here need more than a little push in the right direction. My work with our youth is a never ending job! They need to spend more time reading and less time with idle pranks, that's what!" Mrs. Lynde spoke up making the whole table chuckle lightly to themselves as much as was proper in this situation.

"Rachel has devoted her time to steering our local children in what she deems is the right direction in life." Marilla was amused at her friends devotion to the propriety of Avonlea's young.

"You offer us good service, Rachel. We greatly admire your ability to inspire others in our Community to look after each other. It is what helps make living here in Avonlea different than a City environment." Mrs. Allan offered her some needy praise that she sensed was needed at this moment before Miss Barry spoke up further on the subject.

"And right that she should! I'm now very uncomfortable about this situation between Diana here and her Family. Keeping up with the local events is all good and well. I am wondering though if educational astuteness is also a serious issue in this Township?" Miss Barry said frankly.

"Why, of course it is, Miss Barry! Why do you think we simply had to insist on our Miss Shirley here to hold the Avonlea School Post!" Mrs. Allan was rather enthusiastic with her response.

"I'm not sure I can see the complete wisdom in this action? Anne here, though obviously proven to be far thinking is still only a sixteen year old girl." Miss Barry pointed out to them.

"She is a very dedicated Teacher I'll have you know, Josephine. Why, I've never seen a girl of her age take such a serious interest in the educational outcome of her students." Miss Cuthbert defended Anne ceromoniously.

"Indeed she is, Miss Cuthbert. Everyday, we find ourselves astonished with her ability to succeed working on this very serious appointment." Rev. Allan praised her happily.

"Really, now, Miss Barry, for me, at my age, it is a serious challenge. Yet, because of my age, I understand more than anyone the importance of teaching my students well. I know what one can accomplish if they are determined and keep their mind on task." Anne now felt she could no longer remain silent as they spoke of her in particular.

"Yes, yes, we know full well your many achievements, Anne. What concerns me though is the advancement of your students working out here in Avonlea? Why, in particular is Diana not moving on ahead when she tells me she desires to do so?"

"I've been trying to make a good impression on the Barry's, I assure you. Diana is one of my brightest students. Why, she even shared with me that you are considering Piano Lessons for her? It is a terribly serious endevor to even attempt such a thing. So honorable a pursuit. I feel that it is a testament of Diana's sincere desire to improve herself in every way she can think of. Piano playing is..it is so sophisticated, wouldn't you agree, Miss Barry?" Anne was crossing her fingers that her bosum friend would come across as a young woman with a purpose like she was.

"Of course it is, Anne. I play the Piano quite well. Not so much currently. It is a younger woman's forte. I did so because it is important that a woman take on tasks that will improve on her status and wisdom. I admit, I was hesitating in making this choice, due to Diana's presumed lack of educational goals. Piano playing is not for those whose minds are too distracted with bows and buttons. Oh, no! It required dedication, serious practicing, a keen mind to play melodies that require great skill. Are you such a girl, Diana?"

"I am! At least, I will do my best, Aunty, if you feel you can trust me to do this."

"And your Parents, Diana? Miss Shirley? Are her Parents in agreement in this?"

"I do believe so? I hope that in time, the Barry's would re-consider their choice to prevent Diana from attending Queens with her peers.

I'm trying my best in this matter. If I fail, it would at least be a comfort for Diana, if she can at least contribute to her community as a virturoso piano player. Don't you agree?"

"It would be such a blessing to see Diana's dream of becoming a piano player. She will sometimes just sit on the bench with me, watching patiently as I play my concertos." Mrs. Allan brought up casually. Noting that Diana couldn't help but blush modestly at the revelation of such childish behavior she imagined.

"This is very true, Miss Barry. I do believe she has a serious calling to this task. Her interest is sincere." Rev. Allan once again smiled back at her especially.

"Humph. I admit, I have no other relative whose wish is to play the piano. I do not think I could bear any reports from a Teacher of your not taking your lessons seriously, Diana. I will of course, require reports on your progress in regular intervals."

"I won't disappoint you I promise you. All of the Gilles girls take piano, you know. If Ruby Gilles can learn how to play the piano, surely I am capable of doing it too!" Diana brought her peers situations hoping to help her Aunt see the social importance in letting her learn to play.

"The Gillis, yes, of course they would give lessons to their offspring."

"Will you, Mrs. Allan be available for such a task? I mean above what your obvious lengthy duties ask of you already?" Miss Barry barely got out her question because Diana was bursting with her objection.

"But, Aunty...please!" She objected impatiently, obviously upset over this suggestion immediately.

"Diana Barry! What is the meaning of such an interruption?"

"I just, I just, wanted you to first take Mr. Payne into consideration first. That's all."

"That's all? Rev. Allan, to whom is my niece referring to? This Mr. Payne? Whoever he might be?"

"Mr. Payne. You must have met him Miss Barry? You visit our Church whenever you are in Town respectfully. His wife has fallen on very ill circumstances recently." Rev. Allan answered her. His mood now was more solemn.

"Mrs. Payne? Perhaps I have heard some things mentioned to me through conversations with . Has there been any improvement in her condition that I have not been informed of?"

"Her situation is very grave, Josephine. We have no hope of her recovery." Mrs. Lynde answered her sadly.

"It has burned us all here of late. Such a nice family from what I have seen when they have attended the Reverends services. Anne here speaks quite highly of them do you not?" Marilla described further for her benefit.

"Well than, how do you think, under such a strain that this man would be a competent Teacher, Diana? It is beyond me to see any truth in your conclusion?"

"He is a very fine piano player, Miss Barry. Many of the folks around here have been their guests and witnessed his talented playing first hand. His Wife also is a wonderful player in her own right." Mrs. Allan told them kindly.

"See Aunty? If only you can see his piano? It's an absolute treasure to behold!" She said in complete reverence for this instrument.

"Hold you enthusiasm, Diana. It isn't proper under the circumstance. Grace and Beauty require a certain amount of humility."

"Of course. Please forgive me for my rudeness." Diana apologized almost automatically.

"Now please, can anyone besides, my niece, explain to me why I would even consider making a request of employment from a grieving man?"

"I have spoken to Mr. Payne, briefly and personally about the matter of teaching Diana lessons." Anne offered nervously.

"Have you now? An impending Widower, perhaps? There are improper moments in time, Miss Shirley. I can't believe Marilla, you have not instructed in this decorum?"

"Of course I have. Anne's acquaintance with the Payne Family, has only been as a Teacher and a Volunteer, helping a family in desperate need of assistance. Go ahead Anne and tell her what you have told us." Marilla nudged Anne to boost her confidence a little bit more.

"So? How is it?" Josphine Barry turned her well stern attention completely on Anne with a certain distaste on her face.

"I hope you can understand, that my interest is, as Marilla explained to you. Alice is a precious young girl. My concern over her dire situation has drawn us much closer over the months. Because of this, I have come to know the Payne's more personally. It was during one of my working visits that I heard Mr. Payne himself say that he is an experienced Teacher who has tutored other students, while he himself was a student at Redmond University in his youth."

"A Redmond man? That's an improvement. Though I could never properly approach a family in such grief. It is beneath me to do such a thing. You should know better of this yourself Diana. I'm very disappointed at this moment."

"Please, don't be, Miss Barry. They are a young family and barely established here as such. You may trust, that whatever Mr. Payne shared with our Anne, it was obtained with the utmost propriety. Now, Anne? Why do you believe Mr. Payne would be..even interested in such an offer at this time in his life?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Allan, for your faith in me."

"It takes no effort on my part, Anne. Go on now than." She urged her to make her petition.

"Mr. Payne, once he realized Diana's appreciation of piano playing shared with friends and I, his own history as a Teacher in College. He was answering a question for his daughter, who was especially sadden this day because of the situation in her home. It was Mr. Payne, himself, that told us that he would take teaching Diana under consideration, in the up coming Spring, if her family was seriously looking for a Teacher."

"He also said it would help ease the burden that his Wife's prolonged illness created." Diana added proudly.

"That is understandable. He does have a young daughter that will need more supervision when the sadness comes to it's end." Marilla face looked like she was on the verge of tears but still she fought back that urge stubbornly.

"So, Reverend Allan, do you see a financial benefit to this family from such a request on my part? Is the situation as they say it is?"

"I can't really say with all confidence, that they are so financially fragile. I do know that Mr. Payne does have two deceased Parents, from some time ago. A private nurse, a housekeeper, who I have heard reports is not very capable but the best that could be arranged on such short notice. He is a pleasant fellow? His wife's family is off the Island. We have no reports of any of them being available to assist the family on any long term basis? We have done what we can and the Community has been very forth coming." He explained soberly.

"They do seem a proud family, Miss Barry? If he was bold enough to make such a statement to Anne at this time, there must be some desire in his heart to take on the job. Wouldn't you surmise?"

"I feel very uncomfortable about the circumstances here. Since it was the Spring, when this gentleman would be available to perform the task, Diana, are you willing to put off your lessons, that you insist are of dire importance, until I can properly address this young man? His wife, there is no hope for her? When?"

"Estimates say middle to late Winter. It is very difficult, especially due to the loss to her family. These things are dictated by Providence, not myself or Physicians."

"As one would expect, Reverend."

"Than Diana? What will it be?"

"I know how burdened Mrs. Allan must be with the coming Holidays. It would be an honor to take my lessons with you. However, I feel in working with Mr. Payne, I will also be in a better position to offer help to the Payne' Family, without it appearing to be too forward. Alice is a dear and oh so bright! It was her drawing that won the Poster Contest of Anne's for the younger children. It all has been very exciting. Oh, my Anne? Mr. Payne has even come forward to help play for our rehearsals for our spectacular Christmas Play. You will be attending Aunty? Of course you couldn't miss it."

"We will see how my business affairs go. I will be finalizing arrangement for the annual Christmas Ball during that time as you well should know by now."

"Of course, Aunt Jo. I don't mind waiting until Mr. Payne is available to teach. I mean, if you think he is the best choice."

"Than, we will have to see how all of this turns out. However now, I would like to finish up with our meal here." Miss Barry stated as Marilla started to serve her very famous and much anticipated plum pudding.

"So, Anne, have the students in your class mentioned anything to you about some Winter Caroling?" Mrs. Allan suddenly brought up once she had the opportunity to do so.

"Not recently? I have been very busy of late."

"Of course you have been. It was just something that the boys brought up with me after Sunday Services." Mrs. Allan replied.

"It sounds like such fun, doesn't it Anne?"

"When is this suppose to be taking place? This is the first I am hearing of all of this?" Mrs. Lynde spoke up suspiciously.

"Mrs. Lynde, it was suggested by my boys group that sharing some Holiday Cheer with those members who find traveling in in climate weather impossible." Reverend Allan pointed out.

"Many of our elderly members tell us how much they miss our services. Many of them miss having their children at home during the Holidays as well. Caroling always has been an event that always cheered me up. It's such a joy to see happy, singing children, don't you agree?"

"Under the proper supervision, I would welcome their visit." Marilla announced calmly.

"It is good to give our children opportunities to socialize. I agree though with the notion that it can only take place, if you can guarantee they are well supervised." Mrs. Lynde decided.

"Mind the hours though, I'd say. Youth have a notorious habit of causing mischief when left out too long on their own account. The elderly do not take kindly to unexpected visitors at all hours of the night."

"I completely understand your concerns. I am rather excited just because they even suggested such an event."

"Yes, dear. They are growing up now. I anticipate more independent thinking from our young people as they are quick to take on more responsibility. We can thank Anne here for that. Your example in how well you have managed the School House this year. This is why though I want to do my part in creating leadership opportunities for our youth."

"A very reasonable position, Reverend. Idleness and youth can be very dangerous. Completely avoidable too by my account."

"Here in Avonlea, idolness is rarely a problem. There is plenty of work to go around." Marilla noted.

"It is important that the work does get done. It is also necessary that we plan social events that help keep our community members connected. We have good, decent, family events in the Spring and Summertime, we should not let the Winter pass by in gloom and isolation." Mrs. Lynde said thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Rachel. I am so happy to report that our townsfolk have been exceedingly gracious with their time and donations to help make this upcoming Carnival a success. I never imagined that it would gain all of this attention. I find myself growing impatient to see everyone gathered around together simply enjoying the blessing of the season. It's all very exciting to me." Anne brought up lifting the spirits of everyone around her.

"It is very contagious. This cheerful anticipation of yours, Anne. I was concerned that you might be too young to properly organize such an event. I had to see and hear for myself. The town's reputation and that of our common people's good will are put on display in such events. I have seen proof though that you have proven to be quite capable in organizing and make good, sensible use of the resources available to you."

"I could do no less, Miss Barry. Miss Cuthbert has taken great care in making sure I have learned how to run not only a proper home but also how to manage the farms finances responsibly. I am just so honored by how much everyone has been working together to make this dream of my students a reality. It has been rather overwhelming I admit."

"Overwhelming is a good choice of words Anne. Though I take no credit for her taking on such an enormous task. She has enough responsibility right here at home. Experience has taught me that Anne is more like the rushing winds. She works best when she is surrounded by many tasks, rather than just a few."

"That may be so Marilla. She better slow down after all of this. It is fine that she wants to do everything around this town. However, she needs to spend the time that she has here taking more of an interest in her own personal affairs. That's what I think."

"She is still young, Rachel. Her path is clear and she has remained staunchly on task so far? I'm rather looking forward to seeing what she finds while attending the University. It is our personal hope that Providence brings her back home to us but we are not her guides, only the tools available to her to offer her hope and inspiration along her journey in life." Rev. Allan said.

"As you are for all of us here in Avonlea. As you can see, we are rather fond of Anne. Just as we are of Diana here and the spiritual development of all of our bright citizens in our community."

"I appreciate all of your support. I will be depending on everyone here to be just as supportive of my students. As a community, they will need our help and encouragement to reach their own goals. I can't tell you how much my seniors have grown up this term in just a few months. They are dreaming, dreams of future success. I can ask for nothing more. Well, a little more attention to their homework would be helpful but what is important in teaching is making them see why they are trying to learn new things. Than, you end up with good, productive students."

"What's important is that we have responsible young people who mind their manners and get their work done."

"I do agree, Rachel. This is why though Anne has accomplished so much with her students. She was given quite a task to complete. If you consider how many of her students expect to move on to a higher education. It wasn't that way in my day. I've come to see why it is important to have in a young person life. Thanks to Anne's stubborn nature."

"It does seem to have been the right way to curb Anne's flightiness. Now if only we could get her to think of settling down to a proper home. Than I will feel content."

"I still have three years of University to settle in for. Once my education is complete, than I am convinced my life's path will be clearer to me. It is very important to me though, that I have been given this time to help Marilla when she was in a great need for it. Nothing is more important to m e than preserving the happiness that grows whenever I am home. My hope now is to share the love, of my family, of my friends, with everyone who helps make Avonlea such a cherished spot to live in."

"Anne, you have gone well past everyone's expectations here. We know you have been an inspirations to other youth who have started to plan on good futures of their own."

"That is all good and well. I think people need to learn how to live properly right here. Too many of our young people are running around all over the World, scattering here and there like mice in a corn field."

"We only have so much space out here and there are so many different services that need to be filled. I feel, that we can grow and be fruitful, at our best, when we have a well educated youth. They do bring back with them a wealth of knowledge that only makes our lives here that much better?"

"If they come back here at all, you mean."

"I find it simply impossible to stay away from this place for any real length of time. I think it will be the same for many others who choose to travel to further their education? At least that is the view I get from my students in the classroom."

"I think Anne is right. Who can stay away from here for very long? I would miss my family terribly." Diana agreed with her.

"I feel the same way that you do, Diana. This has become my home since my marriage. It is such a nice place to raise a family or to spend your twilight years in."

"It is a blessing to us all. Let us rejoice in our good fortune. As well as finish enjoying this wonderful meal made for us by such gracious and talented hostess'" The Reverend offered his gratitude, raising Miss Cuthbert's and Mrs. Lynde's spirits greatly. Much work and anticipation went into making this luncheon a success. Such a compliment to these two women was worth it's weight in gold.


	64. A Conversation with Miss Josephine Barry

After the afternoon meal was cleared and it's guest were moved into the Parlor, two girls found themselves discussing their affairs as they finished up with the ktchen chores.

"Anne, I wish I could feel better about everything. Do you think Aunt Jo really will try to change Mother's mind about my going to Queens?"

"I wish I could promise you that she could. We could try to invite her to take a stroll out along Lover's Lane?"

"I can't imagine that she will agree to such a thing, Anne. She never seems to go outside. Unless it is to travel in her fancy coach car."

"She is elderly. It is somewhat understandable. I still think we should go and ask her. Maybe, she just hasn't had the right invitation or maybe she was waiting for the right company?"

"She does seem to favor you, Anne. Of course I favor you. I hope my doubts aren't because I want you all to myself?"

"Is that it, Diana?" Anne smiled back at her in amazement.

"Possibly. I just thought about it. I really want to go to Queens. I am willing to try everything to make that happen."

"I wish I had a magic wand Diana. Since I can't seem to find one, no matter how hard I have looked for one, your Aunt is our only hope left to us. I'm finished up here. Let us see what the fates have planned for us today, shall we?"

"The fates. I wish I had something more definite to lay my hopes on. You will ask her, right Anne?"

"I will ask her and do my very best to make it appear to be something she is anxious to embark on." She smiled back at Diana. Anne already knew nothing could raise Diana's spirit short of a win for her cause. She walked over the to adjoining wall, hung up her apron on its proper hook, tugged some on her hair to straighten it out better, than, left to try her best with her new petition.

"Miss Barry? I understand how busy you must be, organizing others and making all of the arrangements for the upcoming Winter Ball. We were wondering though if you might enjoy taking a short walk outside? I know it has been very cold outside lately but today, you can see the sun. How beautiful it is when you can see the sunlight filtered by the crystal-like icicles shining so beautifully. Nature has dressed up our trees outside on Lover's Lane into their finest. Diana and I find this occurrence to be rare but a beauty that deserves to be admired and cherished by us all."

"I see. I've seen many such occurrences in my lifetime. I've plenty of trees to behold on my own property up North. What is the meaning of asking a busy old woman out on such a day in the Wintertime?"

" It just seemed polite to ask you to join us. We would never want you to attempt such a walk without the proper chaperone.

"That is very thoughtful of you both. I have no desire though in going outside in this frigid weather to twist my ankle and die horribly of ammonia." The old woman told her but she was squinting her eyes as if trying to read what really was behind Anne's unusual invitation. " However, I have been shut up inside like an old woman for some time now. So against my better judgment, I will take a short walk with you two. If only to hear what you two are really up to."

"Oh,good. I'm so nervous about this all. I'm simply a wreck. Please forgive me dear Aunt." Diana spoke out hastily feeling the weight of her Aunt's stern glare still upon her.

"Let's get our outer coats first. Than we can show you why we can't resist a pleasant stroll when the weather allows us to enjoy Winter's gifts."

"Ah, here now, let me just adjust your collar, Miss Barry" Anne fussed over her outerwear as a display of her sincere devotion to the task.

"Stop all this about my coat, will you please? Before I come to my senses, let us be on way!" She almost screeched which made even Anne cower some in reverence.

"Of course, of course, Here, now, I've got the door, Anne, Aunty. We can be on our way, right away now." Diana recovered her courage momentarily out of her own desperation to win at her game.

"Let us be off than. A wonderful world outside awaits us all!" Anne almost sings her invitation as they exit through the front door.

They walked across the stone walkway, through the familiar white wooden gateway, towards the well traveled,plowed, pathway. The snow squished and oozed under their high boots as they carefully moved along in the beautiful, crisp, afternoon air.

"Can you just delight in how wonderfully clean and fresh the breeze feels against your face?" Anne described exuberantly, making a full circle, as if to reassure herself that her observation was correct from all angles around them.

"I can assure you it is quite cool out here. This so called air you seem to admire so well is not at all kind to an old woman's skin I'll have you know."

"But Aunt Jo, you are sure to be using Gowards facial cream, are you not? Of course you are. Mother says all of our family does to protect our fair complexions."

"You are quite right, Diana. I was the one who insisted your Mother start using it myself, girl.

"I should have known. Please forgive me."

"Your Mother does look so divine for her age. It is quite cool but that is the glory of it. The snow, not only covers our land in billowy white sheets but I always believed it washes everything, leaving the landscape wonderfully clean for nature to renew everything that's lovely in the Spring.

"Must you speak so, Anne? It is awfully odd of you to do so, so often?" Miss Barry shook her head with concern.

"I'm afraid so. Most of my speaking, I've learned from books."

"Yes, we all read books. However it isn't all that practical to recite one or the other with so much consistency."

"But, Aunty, I enjoy the way Anne sees the world, don't you? I mean, we look at these tree almost everyday here, yet very rarely do we really take notice of them in actuality." Diana points out enthusiastically.

"I, spent so much of my early life it seems in silence or apology for this being wrong or that" Anne suddenly pause but as if without notice she continues... "Oftentimes, I did not see the situation as being so wrong or something I had the power to control. However, I was to be blamed no matter what. So, for pity's sake I kept most of my talking in private. You understand ? I'd find myself reciting pages of books I memorized as worked on this chore or that on my own. It helped me ease some of the boredom throughout my days."

"That is a little more understandable. My life was just as filled with work but then I did have a few friends and George to keep me company. Whether I liked it or not." Josephine theorized.

"Father though is so witty. He must not have been a very naughty child was he? No, I'd think not." Diana just couldn't even really imagine her father as being a little boy.

"He was a rambunctious one, to be sure. Good at sports and always eager to be doing something. I just made sure it was something useful and not foolish."

"Could you even imagine him behaving such as Davy does, Diana?"

"Oh, no, not my father. Like Aunty says, he is smart and accomplished. So hard working but than, so much fun to be around. When he has the time to speak with us." Diana claimed proudly.

"Of course he is. I can say, Anne that though I find your speech far too flowery, one does feel forced to think more upon things one might have otherwise not."

"Thank you for understanding why I need to see things in their entirety. Wouldn't it just be fun if we speak eloquently about the views before us when in such good company? Considering the amount of writing I had to come up with at Queens and now Redmond, it serves me well Just to keep fresh thoughts in my mind about the things I see and how I feel when I'm outdoors. It helps to keep my writing intersting and my imagination keen."

"Yes, well in any case, Miss Anne it has been many years since I went to College. There seems to be little purpose for me to have to remember so many little things I suppose. I do however my best to keep up with a few old friends from those days past."

"That just sounds enchanting, doesn't it Anne. I do hope that we also will be friends, as we go through life."

"I'm sure that we shall."

"Forever and forever."

"Enough if this silliness. What have you been plotting Diana that I had to come all the way out here to learn of it."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to miss how lovely the day was. You see, well maybe you don't but uhm...remember Anne talking about Queens?"

"What of it?"

"I mean, you think that Queens Academy is good school for girls."

"I have heard no reason, except perhaps it being a school attended by both girls and boys, to believe that is isn't"

"You don't agree that is a good thing?"

"I'm of the opinion that girls learn best when boys are not around to cause mischief."

"Do you really feel they are so distracting? We must challenge each other to do our best."

"Yes, yes but many females allow themselves to be distracted too easily from the seriousness of their education. I much prefer the way it was for us in Halifax in my day, myself."

"I suppose this must be true for some of my students. We have been able to work past that difficulty for the most part."

"Humph..girls still seem to work less when they feel intimidated by boys. Why some actually choose to fail rather than make one of them look or feel badly."

"Oh, I bet that never was the case with, Miss Shirley."

"No, I suppose my rather sheltered life spared me any fears of honest competition."

"Taking into account Marilla's firm standards I can't say I'm too surprised. I suppose though that Rachel had her say and opposed any notions of getting ahead through education you must have had."

"I can see you know her well,. She means well. I just have always seen myself in need of a means of support. However, I can't say that the challenges have been overly fierce. I enjoy learning as much as I can. Just about anything it would seem? I mean, if it is something of this world, then it must be important to know?"

"Yes, an independent woman is not so needy or worse, prone to make very foolish choices with her life."

"Yet, Aunt Jo do you not get lonely? Living so far from all of us?"

"It has its' challenges I suppose. My home however is as it should be. I see no reason to give it up. I can travel easy enough when I have the need to do so. I much prefer to be in the City where I feel the most challenged"

"I know little of the City but from what I have read in local papers and conversations with others. I do feel that Queens did a good job in offering to me a good education. My marks and the skills I obtained in only a year have already benefited my family well." Anne remarked with confidence and unselfish pride.

"So it would seem. It doesn't seem this is the case with you, Diana.

"But it is, it is!"

"I was under the impression it was piano lessons that you were truly more interested in these days."

"No, no, I mean, I do ever so much want to play the piano. To be able to play it well for all of my friends would be so divine. I still would prefer to go onto Queens as well, with all of my school mates also."Diana let out an exhausted sigh, finally feeling she said what she really wanted to say.

"If that is so than why has your mother not spoken more of this? My understanding is that you will not go."

"My mother wishes..that I would not go."

"This is not your wish? Is she even prepared to take on such responsibility, Miss Shirley?"

"Please, call me Anne if you wish. Diana is a diligent student. She is a great asset to me in the classroom with my younger students."

"You have many of your senior students planning to attend this Queens this coming Fall?"

"It seems that they are all challenging themselves toward this goal. I have one who I believe will be traveling to the mainland to further her education because of her family ties. I'm not so sure of Mr. Gillis future plans since he is only arriving shortly from his studies in England. Other than that it seems to be their wish to continue on to Queens Academy."

"I see. Despite this, your parents are still rejecting your petition to attend yourself, Diana?"

"As you have confirmed yourself, Aunt Jo. How am I to do well here in Avonlea if I am left behind? I'm sure to be scorned as some misfit. Or worse!"

"Here in Avonlea? Left out? How so?"

"Oh, you must understand. You of all people have to understand how I will be made ashamed of by...my friends, so above me." She now turned away her face for she was already carrying this hideous burden.

"I personally would not choose, well, did not even consider not furthering my education. I do find it unsettling that my brother does not see the merit in your moving forward? You appear to be motivated, have no objections to leaving or learning difficulties from accomplishing the task sufficiently. It is your mother's doing, I'm sure of this. My brother will not seek your mother's strife. I was not very happy that he put himself in such a situation with her but he was free to make his own choices."

"Am I not to have any choice at all?"

"Miss Barry, it seems... I was hoping that is that perhaps you may have some influence over your brother. I don't mean to cause any undo hostility between the two of you but you are Diana's only hope in changing her situation at home."

"You are of the mind to think this is so? Indeed you do have quite an imagination than."

"Please? I will do whatever mother asks of me. I am not a bad child. I just want to go to Queens like all the rest. Why even Moody Sprugeon's mother boosts that her son is going and I know his father, and Moody for that matter, much rather he work as a Carpenter by trade."

"It is my understanding that he is to follow in his maternal grandfather's profession. That of a Minister."

"There seems to be some conflict on that accord. However, it is not my duty to interfere in these matters. He will surely struggle at Queens but his friends will see him through." Anne interjected soberly.

"See? This is my situation. Can nothing be done or said so that I too can move up too?" Waving her arms up and then down she tried to channel her overwhelming frustration. Rather unbecomingly of a young girl of Diana's discipline but entirely understandable under the circumstances.

"Calm yourself, Diana. You have been taught to behave better than this. If the opportunity presents itself, I will speak up. My interference on this matter will not be a welcome one. Not that, that ever stopped me in important matters of course. Still, you are not my child and I must accept the authority of your rightful parents. So must you also."

"If you can but say something positive on my behalf. I will be grateful and graciously accept whatever may be."

"See how wise already, Diana has become? We both see the wisdom in referring to your experience. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your coming out for this stroll and supporting our cause." First Anne hesitates but then finds she simply cannot resist the urge to hug Josephine in response to her kindness.

"My dear girl, have you any control over yourself?" She asked her being put quite off balance by this unexpected gesture.

"In many things I am in full control but in this case, I feel it is the least that I can do." Anne proclaimed and of course, Diana put aside protocol to follow Anne's lead.

"Now girls, enough of this display. I have to admit it has good to see more of this side of Island. Much, too much, of a frigid chill for me to have to endure overall but from time to time, it is tolerable."

"I'm so happy that you see that it is so. I hope you will not stay away too long from us here. We really do find ourselves wanting of more scholarly inclined women. Of course we have some kindred souls whose hearts are only good. It just seemed necessary to go on to Queens and see more of the Island. I think it has been my fate to roam away from this place I know it is my home despite this ceaseless task to grow. I never seem to want to be far away from here for too long." Now Anne finds herself looking out in the direction of the sea though it is out of view because of the tall, bushy, Spruce trees, standing boldly in their coats of snow. As well as sloping dunes carefully concealing the waves moving steadily beyond them.

"Do you plan on staying here after you graduate from Redmond?"

"I can hardly tell? I don't feel it wise to over plan my life. I have so much still to do to make this Carnival work out smoothly."

"Are you encountering any difficulties with this task?"

"Nothing notable, actually. Surprisingly, people have cooperated and given me sound advice."

"It was quite a lot to take on so early in your Career, Anne. People in Avonlea are essentially good."

"I admit, when first Diana came up with the thought, I didn't honestly believe we could muster all of the support it would entail from our Community. However I was wrong. Pleasantly so I must say! We have had not only overwhelming support but it is bringing together our town in such a delightful way. There is something for everyone. No one has to feel slighted because of this event."

"Isn't it all so very exciting, Aunt Jo? Almost as if the Circus were coming into our town. I understand, that will never happen in Avonlea, but this just seems so right. So, Christmassy, don't you think?"

"Christmassy is not a word, Diana. I myself am much caught up with my duties for the upcoming Ball to wonder very much at all about it. It will seal your reputation in the community so I do hope you perform your task well. I do wish you every success in this event."

"That is very kind of you. I hear much talk of your Ball and how much the townsfolk are looking forward to it. The Charity Event at White Sands was a rousing success. No matter how hard I tried to muddle things up." Anne caught herself and became more humble after remembering the chaos she must have caused them at that meeting.

"It was commendable that you got through your presentation. I much appreciated your saving the more dramatic sessions for after the event however." Thinking back she thought what a panic she roused. Than again, it might have added to her patrons generous contributions towards the obvious plight of orphans.

"It was so embarrassing for you, Anne. Luckily Gilbert was still there to save your life."

"Oh, don't remind me Diana of my shortcomings. It is so dreadful to fall so ill and than pass out under such conditions."

"Yes, the boy you mentioned, Diana, was John Bythe's son, was he now? I have heard gentlemen speak of him in conversations. Apparently he too is a speaker of sorts? Marilla had some sort of history with the family in the past I seems to recall."

"She hardly speaks of it now." Anne mumbled quietly.

"He is very bright, Aunt Jo. Or rather would be if he wasn't away taking care of his father. Isn't that rather noble of him, Aunty? Anne is tutoring him though so he can catch up with the class."

"If he is so bright as you say, Diana, why on earth would he need tutoring?"

"He didn't have the opportunity to attend school much while he was away. Diana is correct though in that he is almost caught up with his class in his studies. After we lost Matthew, it did seem responsible to accept Gilbert's help, in exchange for tutoring, to ease Marilla's burden some. He is very good with the horses and is skillful in mechanical matters I am less familiar with."

"It is still rather odd of you, Miss Anne to take on such a task, considering he is a boy after all. I would think his father or the Minister would be better up for the task." She stated sharply.

"Both are fine, good men, Miss Barry. Gilbert was adamant that I must do it because he already felt uncomfortable around his peers. Most of whom are younger than he is. I was the best option available to work with him at an accelerated pace" Wrapping her scarf nervously back across her neck she wondered why confessing all of this seemed uncomfortable for her to recite now? She had no suitable objections to hold back Gilbert? He did live up to his promise to study hard up to this point. Though he still had much to learn if he really hoped to pass Queens Exam as well.

"Don't you think Anne made a wise choice? The boys do tease Gilbert shamefully. If he wasn't older and stronger than the other boys surely there would be more fighting about it."

"Boys do carry their father's pride on their backs. Just mind you Anne, he isn't much your junior is this boy?"

"Not very much but as far as education? I am his teacher and I want all of my students to do their best. For me, it is a challenge that I plan on winning. Besides, I too was behind when I started classes here in Avonlea. It would be unfair for me to ignore this boys pleas for help with his education." Anne nodded her head as if agreeing with herself confidently.

"That does clear up some of my doubts on the matter. Though I doubted little your character being as accomplished as you are for being that of an opportunist or something lecherous in nature. I did have to take some of your background under careful consideration when discussing the matter with my peers."

"Oh but Aunt Jo, you now know that Anne would never do anything just to take advantage of someone, don't you? Why she would have helped Gilbert no matter what just because he is kind, would you not, Anne?"

"I would have as much as I'm available to do so. The chores, though much needed, are merely a means to keep things respectable."

"With Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde as Anne's guardians, who really could think Anne of doing anything out of line?" Diana was sincere with her words.

"This has been my argument girls as well. I have known the two of them most of my life. I have known them both to be very staunch in their resolve and not ever prone to any mischief. See that you keep it that way Anne."

"I mean to. I will assure you now that I will do nothing to compromise my position as Schoolmistress to Avonlea's children. It is such an honor for me to hold such an important position at my age and such a help to my family. How I long to see myself walking the halls of Redmond University as a student. It's still a dream now but not forever." Josephine couldn't help but admire this girls fervent desire to do better for herself and unselfishly for her family. It reminded her too much a the young woman who she once was herself.

"It is quite an honor and a great deal of hard work. Not all who seek a diploma actually obtain one. So, Diana, are you expecting many of the boys around here to attend my Ball this Winter?"

"Oh, I'm sure everyone who can will be there. I am so excited and mother has already made me this magnificent dress to wear. Oh how I wish though that I was permitted to fix up my hair. How elegant Anne looked with her hair up so high. Why even Queen Elizabeth couldn't have appeared to be any better in her time." Diana gushed while Anne looked over at her bosum friend cautiously. Anne did like her hair in this fashion after some time but she did not enjoy the attention it brought to her from some of the older men.

"Is there someone you were hoping to see invited, Miss Anne? You seem very quiet on the subject." Both ladies were staring over at Anne who felt herself sinking and wishing she was standing in quick sand to disappear.

"I am preparing for my future studies and as you have stated, I have so much still to accomplish. I hope there will be a good turn out for your event but I can not recommend any certain male that should be included."

"Not even that gentleman who saved your life at the concert? That does seem rather odd of you."

"You, yourself, Aunt Jo, brought up the importance of a teacher to be respectable. Of course, taking that into consideration, he should be invited and he is fifteen. Are you planning on inviting that wonderful piano player, Mr. Payne and his family? Oh please say you will.?

"His wife is in poor health, Diana. Still taking into account his work and position, I had already a desire to get better acquainted with him on your behalf, Diana. I would leave it up to your father but his business dealings have kept him very busy. I do not want to employ the man however if he is not serious about the task. If you show results, it is in power to bequeath my piano to you but only if you prove worthy of it. It is one of my prized possessions and I will not put it into the hands of anyone who will just sell it away at a profit. It is meant to be played and played well as far as I am concerned about the matter.

"So, if I do get to take lessons will I receive it than?" Diana's eyes lit up dazzling.

"It will take more than that to earn this gift. Moving it will be quite a task and it requires care and maintenance that a child is not mature enough to maintain. You may use the piano at the Church for your practice until that day is at hand, if ever."

"You are right but I will do my best. That is my pledge to you. I so want to play well. Mrs. Allan plays the piano so wonderfully. Everyone talks about it and says she must be an angel fallen out of the sky. Especially when she sings. Doesn't she sing divinely, Anne."

"She is a marvelous singer. You must ask her to sing for you when you have the time. I'm sure you will appreciated it even more than we can. With your experience in the Arts of course."

"Of course. I do have the opportunity to attend concerts on a regular basis, as the weather and my time see fit."

"Maybe she will sing at the Ball. Wouldn't you like that Anne? Even if you won't dance a single dance."

"Is this to be so Miss Shirley? You have no intention of dancing at my Ball. At all?" This made Miss Barry look very annoyed over in Anne's direction for rebuttal.

"I ..I just..I don't know that indefinitely. I am looking forward to much conversation on that stunning night."

"Oh, posh, Anne. I would expect you not to disappoint my guests by shirking dancing altogether. Many would see it as an insult. You do know how to dance do you not? Couldn't say it would be something Marilla would prioritize as part of a young girls education."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Anne does know how to dance because I have been her astute dancing teacher. I believe I also have talent in that respects as well." She claimed proudly.

"Is this true than Anne? I will expect you, as my guest, to be sociable without being obnoxious or a simple bore. Not that I can imagine you a bore. As long as you not go rattling off all of the time. Men do so find that unnerving in a woman."

" I can't say that I am a fine dancer, though yes, Diana is a good teacher. I just don't feel I have much talent at the task. I wasn't quite sure it would be prudent for me to even attend, to be frank with you."

"Not attend my Ball? I'll not hear of it! I have shown you great kindness and attention in your hour of need, Miss Shirley. That does call for some recompense on your part. I don't expect Marilla or ever Mrs. Lynde now that Thomas has passed on but she is invited to attend if she desires it. We haven't many girls of your age, Anne and it is time that you should be out. I do not expect even Rachel to argue that point with me. Now, must I speak with Marilla on this matter while I am here or will you be able to straighten out any difficulties you might have in attending my event?"

"I should be able to to explain my case to Marilla. She isn't unreasonable. Especially once I turned sixteen. I will do my best to attend if only to please you. You will give me a task to keep me busy that night if I feel uneasy with the crowd though won't you? Out of pity if for no other reason. You must understand that I am no match for debate with common suitors."

"I find that hard to believe of you Anne?"

"She is right. I myself do not understand Anne's stubbornness all of the time but she has been approached by some unsuitable men already while she has been teaching here."

"Well, that is how matters go when you are female. You understand your goals and your families situation, Anne. I will not interfere in matters of the heart but I don't suggest that you handle these on your own either. That is what Miss Cuthbert is best suited for, being in the position of your Guardian, Anne."

"It was so much better with Matthew around. I have been successful, if not very tactful, so far in directing matters of the heart, as you eloquently put it. I only will bring Marilla into any of this if ever, and I don't anticipate any serious inquiries, on this matter in the future."

"So you don't think, Billy was serious with his proposal?" Diana shielded her mouth with a gloved hand hoping her words would not be overheard by her Aunt.

"No, I do not. Please do not bring it up again, Diana."

"I myself did not marry but I do not want to discourage you Anne from it. All proposals should be measured by their merit and the gentleman's good standing in the community."

"I cannot forget however, I am an orphan. Little is known of my parents and their upbringing unfortunately."

"And you are the only child who ever has been orphaned? Common enough in society. Especially here after the War. Let's no more discuss this. You have your education to focus on and that of your students as well."

"Something I do take very seriously as well as my duty to my family."

"Never the less, please be aware of your health, Anne. I would appreciate less of a show at this upcoming Ball if you may. Now, let us return back. We have gone out far enough and I am still busy with replies and carrying through with my obligations. It is fortunate that my event attracts patrons from near and far, least I feel slighted by your own solicitations from the Community at large."

"I hope that isn't in this case? I mean that we are interfering with our Carnival. It is but a modest cost. My purpose is to mainly spotlight our students achievements and to help bring families more together this holiday season. Some of my students will be working to support their education. I felt this will, I mean, I am hoping that more opportunities will come to them once they show how very talented and hard working they have become."

"It's a bit showy Anne but anything that keeps young people out of mischief and focused on their education is a positive endeavor." Briefly catching a smile on Josephine's face which radiated a small joy to Anne's credit. She feared life was too hard on this woman in her early years and she too knew the pressure of looking out for her families well being. Anne thought this more than anything else kept Miss Barry from living what many believed to be a full life. Marilla too knew this burden. Anne could only hope that at least now, she was able to bring a little bit of joy into Miss Cuthbert's life. She felt she owed so much of her happiness to this family. Her work never became too troublesome or too bothersome when she remembered how proud Matthew too was whenever she achieved something outstanding. Never did she truly think it was entirely on her own merit. It was indeed the results of the love and confidence the Cuthbert's nurtured within herself. Now that it was bearing fruit Anne found herself overjoyed. Even the painful experiences, now seeming to be echoed in the Payne household, couldn't completely rob her of the real joy that comes from being loved and the feeling that this town would always be home.

"Listen! Yes, it is bird singing. Do you know that I foolishly trick myself into thinking birds are singing songs just for me?" Smiling back at her two companions she enjoyed marveling in her observation.

"Do you honestly believe this is so? How do they know we are coming? Wouldn't it seem more logical that they are singing to or in response to other birds?" Miss Barry responded.

"Perhaps? How are we to really know positively? Unless of course you really are their only audience? I rather like the idea though, that we can communicate with nature in this way."

"Like my horse talks to me. I don't mean in our language. She just gets so talkative whenever I am around her. Playful too!"

"Honestly. You almost had me convinced Anne that you have taught Diana more sense than that? Perhaps your mother's cause is more understandable in your case?"

"You don't truly believe this is true, do you, Miss Barry?"

"No matter what I think about this or that, I still greatly value a sound education. You needn't worry on that account, Anne. Besides, I am convinced you merely brought the subject up as simple entertainment."

"Indeed I did. It is something I fear none of us should be without. It is one of the very important keys I hold in reaching my students. It is through our being aware of even the simplest and mundane sort of things in our life that honest joy even exists.I just believe all things happen for a reason. If we can hold onto this type of wonderment, I feel we can weather any storm. It does seem silly somehow and yet makes perfect sense to a seven year old? I'm fascinated by this tiny, insignificant fact. Aren't you?"

"I notice things but I do not let them distract me from the tasks I am on. I did enjoy our little outing, Anne. You never bore me if at times you amaze me with your comments. I do expect not to be snubbed at my Ball by your lack of a presence. I am so busy during that event but I will look forward to your report on how the event went. I might even need you for a distraction as well. You will learn, one way or the other how to properly handle gentlemen. Fast I hope. I don't expect you to be the girl who must give up her education for a foolish choice. My faith may be over reaching. We will see. However now, I must rest before I can return to mail and other important business duties at present."

They continued into the house where a warm, cozy fire was a welcome friend. Diana however pulled Anne's arm back before she was able to reach her destination of the Parlor before her.

"Diana, what is it?"

"Anne, do you think our talk, made any difference? Do you think she will talk to father?"

"She said that she would and I see no reason for her not to keep her promise? She's rather serious minded right?"

"Right. Oh, these nervous jitters, just eat me up inside."

"Than I suggest, that we return to the Parlor and feed them so that they will settle down, don't you think? Some warm tea too will help you feel better. So Marilla would tell me and it always seems to do the trick for me. Let's see if it will for you too?"

"Just as long as it is tea and nothing else."

"Nothing else, I promise you Diana. I'll check it myself if you feel I should?" Anne smiled at her friend kindly with a secretive grin.

"You'll do no such thing, How embarrassing. I do appreciate the offer though. That of a true friend."

"That I be to you lass. Now begone with you before we find ourselves at a terrible loss, with nothing fine left to be eating." Anne winked and Diana just huffed before following her back amongst Miss Cuthbert's guests.


End file.
